Kyuubi the Btch
by GeminiScar
Summary: Naruto was having a bad day... okay, more like week... fine, he was having a bad three years. And he could blame it all on Kyuubi, and that damn fox for starting the whole mess. SasuNaru WARNING MPreg, no like, no read. Flamers will be reported.
1. Chapter 1

A.N. Okay so, this came to me as I was reading some fanfics. I haven't read very far passed the chunin exams, so if things are off, I am sorry. Anyway, I have been a little obsessed with Sasu/Naru and them somehow having babies, and then this came to me. So hope it's as amusing as it was in my mind. His story takes place sometime after the Chunin exams, and after Tsunade is put in charge but before Itachi showed up. Kay?

**Disclaimer: Orochimaru made Sasuke steal the rights from me… Sigh then the bastard returned it to the rightful owners as a way to keep himself in the manga later… too bad his chapter's already been written. **

Kyuubi the Bitch Naruto 

Chapter one: It Always Comes in Threes

He was certain he would never hear the end of this one. The dank cave thankfully didn't reek of excrement, but it did have the rank nastiness of an animal's den, which was exactly where he was.

"Well this sucks…" Naruto cursed, no longer interested in the fruitless struggles and screaming that had brought him nothing but echoes and more annoyance. "… fucking fox…" Naruto felt the heat in his cheeks, which still refused to subside from his more than pathetic predicament, and growled low in his throat.

A strangled sigh escaped his chapped lips and the blond smacked his face into the stone with a whimper as more disturbing thoughts came to his mind. "Damn it, that Teme will never let this go!" And wasn't that the truth.

After all, what kind of shinobi let himself get captured by a worthless fox anyway? Of course he'd heard of foxes being tricksters and some demons, and he very well couldn't deny that fact when he had living proof inside of his head and its curse seal on his belly, but he doubted anyone from his group would buy that excuse. Sasuke and Sakura didn't even know he had the Kyuubi in his body yet. For that, he was very grateful. Last thing he needed them knowing about was that vicious bitch.

Yes, bitch. Despite popular belief, the demon fox inside of him was none other that a bonified female catastrophe, and he would know, she was inside his head after all. Not to mention the mood swings he had once a month which Sakura had so gracefully dubbed as "Uzumaki PMS," Sasuke never got tired of that one.

The dark haired prick might never smile, but that smirk was all Naruto needed to see to know that the Uchiha had found his nickname very amusing, but the day he used it was the day Jiraiya turned gay. Which was exactly why Naruto was desperately dreading his rescue.

Not because Jiraiya might actually turn to the other side, but because though Sasuke may not say the words "Uzumaki PMS," he'd definitely have quite a lot to say about his stupidity, patheticness, and whatever else he could come up with when they saved him from the annoying red animal that had dragged him from their camp the night before and had somehow managed to paralyze him in its cave.

"Damn it, I can just see his smug face smirking at me." Naruto hissed his anger growing at the mental image he received even as he pitched his voice to a lower register that closely mimicked the Uchiha heir. "Oi, Dobe, was the little fox too much for you to handle on your own? Usuratonkachi."

Grit teeth ground together as Naruto cursed more vehemently, his ire returned giving some feeling back into his fingertips. "Teme… I'll show you who's weak and pathetic…" of course his threat was a little less believable even to his own ears when he thought of the looks he'd receive from the other two members of team seven.

Sakura would be embarrassed to be on the same team as him—which hurt even though he'd grown used to her disregard—and Kakashi…

"Damn it… I let him down again…" Naruto grew quiet with inner hurt and anger focused on himself. Insults, detest, and disbelief he could handle. Disappointment he could not.

No one ever expected anything from him, so when someone put faith in him, he wanted to prove that he was worth their time. This was the second time, he'd let Kakashi down, and somehow he felt that was also letting Iruka down, for it was his academy teacher that believed he could make it in the first place.

"… when that bloody fox gets back here I'll fucking kill it!" Naruto growled, once again pissed and started struggling harder. He was certain he must have looked rather amusing to any who might see him, what with his body flopping around like dead weight while he cursed and growled doing nothing but inflect more injury to himself, but he honestly didn't give a shit.

"I. Will. _Not. _Be. Saved. Like this!" Naruto screamed out, somehow managing to force himself back up onto his hands and knees, his limbs quaking and feeling a little like rubber, but at least he was up. _All right! Now all I have to do is get out of—_

The slight scuffing sound by the entry way drew his attention up from his success and toward the bright red fox that had just re-entered, a dead rabbit in its jaws. Naruto blinked as the fox took in his appearance, and for a second he thought the little bastard would attack him, but it seemed the animal had not intended to eat him as it simply dragged its kill before him and laid it at his feet.

_What the hell? He think I'm his kit or what? _Naruto wondered as he stared at the dead animal. The fox made a cooing sound, and when Naruto looked up, he found the fox staring back at him expectantly. Naruto swallowed thickly as he looked back down at the raw meat, his stomach flopping over in disgust. _He can't be serious! Why the hell is it trying to feed me?! Damn it, it's all Kyuubi's fault! _Naruto thought, wishing he could beat up the spirit inside of his body, but the demon seemed untouchable.

A part of him wished to call out to the beast and see if she knew what the fuck was going on, but from the brief time he had spoken to the fox, he'd learned it was best for his sanity that they didn't communicate. The memories in the Wave country were not fond ones for him.

The soft whine came again and Naruto forced a chuckle, smiling at the fox. "Thanks, but I'm really not hungry."His voice caused the animal tilt its head, then push the meat closer. A heavy sigh escaped him then, and Naruto again wished that he had some muscle control. "Damn it… why is it always me?"

The wet heat of a tongue on his mouth made Naruto jump and look up as the fox continued to clean his face. The beast moved from his mouth to his right eye forcing the blond to close them to keep from getting hurt. "Ack! Stop it you stupid—" Naruto was hit with the tip of the tail, as the fox rubbed against him pushing his face closer to the meat.

Naruto managed to tilt his head at the last moment avoiding having his nose rubbed in the bloodied caucus. "For the last time you stupid animal! I'm not you're damn kit, and I ain't—" A choked whimper escaped Naruto's throat then as it suddenly became clear what the fox thought he was, and he clearly blamed his inner curse for it.

The filthy little animal had just mounted him—of course he was safe and fully clothed, but just being in the position made his skin crawl. _He thinks… thinks I'm… _

"Aww, hell no! I ain't gonna be your bitch!" Naruto cried out, quickly allowing his arms and legs to buckle out so that he could fall to the ground, but it seemed that hardly fazed the horny, and rather confused beast as it continued to try and ride him.

"Well, this is unexpected." The droll voice made Naruto feel sick as embarrassment once again flooded his cheeks in color.

"Ewww, that's just sick!" The soft feminine voice was like a dagger to his heart as he could easily picture the expression on his first crush's face.

"Will you guys help me?!" Naruto snapped, his eyes clenched shut so that he didn't have to see the look of disgust on Sakura's face, or whatever might have been on Sasuke's or Kakashi's.

"You need help?" Sasuke's taunt was well placed, and had Naruto been able to move he would have made him eat those sickening words, as it was he could only snarl out his own insult.

"Unlike you, teme, I need to be drugged before I'll rut with stray animals." The shocked gasp from Sakura was the only sound made as Naruto finally opened his eyes meeting livid red. _Great, the Sharingan… well at least now he'll be able to see whatever is keeping me paralyzed._

Naruto thought, just as the fox jumped off of him to stand between his friends and himself, snarling. Naruto felt a vein pop.

"Damn it! I ain't your bitch, someone get rid of that thing please?!"

Sasuke didn't even look at the fox as he lifted it up and threw it into the woods before stalking over and lifting Naruto up supporting his weight over his shoulder.

"Stupid Dobe. How is it you got poisoned by a fox?" His voice sounded bored, but his body was still tense, most likely from the insult, and Naruto was suddenly glad that he was unable to fight. If Sasuke was anything else, he was proud and beating up a weak, injured person was not his style. "Now, we're late."

"It's not my fault! That damn fox nabbed me in my sleep, how was I supposed to escape?!"

"A shinobi should be able to sense all his surroundings even in his deepest sleep." Sasuke muttered as he lead Naruto passed Kakashi, and Naruto pouted a little more.

"Yeah, well I didn't see you waking up last night…" The hit to the back of his head tingled and Naruto couldn't help but wonder just how strong that fox was if the numbness had extended to his scalp.

"Naruto, move your feet or I'll drop you." Sasuke threatened menacingly. Glancing at the dark haired boy, Naruto glared, wondering if it would be wise to admit that he couldn't feel his limbs. Pride won out in the end and kept him silent, choosing to look like a pain in the ass instead of a gimp.

Sasuke's dark eyebrow rose and Naruto turned his head away at the threat. He wouldn't dare—

Naruto cursed at his sudden collision with the forest floor, less then pleased when he didn't feel the pain he knew he should have felt from the impact. "Damn it, Sasuke! What the hell was that about! I'm injured you ass!"

"Hn." The typical smirk was back, making his insides squirm with angered annoyance.

"Teme…"

A shadow fell over his prone form and Naruto looked up, squinting his eyes against the glare of the sun, which outlined the body of his Jounin teacher. Kakashi had thankfully put his book away and was leaning over Naruto with a contemplative expression in his one visible eye.

Again, Naruto promised himself that he would one day remove that mask and see just what lay beneath, as his teacher let out a long heavy sigh. The exhalation made Naruto flinch slightly, a little fearful of what that sigh meant.

"… no choice I guess." The silver haired man mumbled and Naruto looked up at the lack of a condescending tone.

"Huh?"

Kakashi just ignored him and tossed the scroll they'd been assigned to retrieve from a neighboring outpost to Sasuke. "Carry this, and this time don't drop it." Kakashi's statement seemed to make Sasuke annoyed as his eyes narrowed just slightly while he caught the parchment.

"Hn."

Naruto lifted an eyebrow, wondering why Kakashi was giving his crutch something else to carry when he was suddenly hoisted into the air. "Wah!"

"Right, so let's get going, Tsunaide doesn't need another reason to lecture you."

"Hey! She's not always lecturing me!" Naruto tried to defend himself but only received blank looks from all present. "Humph." He snorted, it really was useless arguing with them.

"So, how did it do that?" Naruto asked, after they'd been walking a while and it seemed that the fox wouldn't be trying to retrieve him.

"Huh, do what?" Kakashi questioned, shifting Naruto's weight a bit. Naruto was just grateful that his arms had enough strength to allow him to ride piggyback, last thing he needed was to be carried like a baby in front of Sasuke and Sakura.

Although he liked the fact that he was still small enough that Iruka could do it once in a while, and he'd never admit out loud how comforting it was to have someone baby him like that, but he didn't need his teammates making more comments on his height. _That fox thing will be bad enough…_

"Immobilize me." Naruto explained, trying to get a peak down the front of Kakashi's mask, but it was no use.

"Oh, that."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Yes, that!" Sometimes he wondered if Kakashi ever really listened when they spoke to him, and from the way Sakura gave the silver haired man a small glare, Naruto was sure she wondered the same.

"Well, it is spring time, so its natural to see animals out searching for mates."

The snort of laughter came from the back of the Uchiha, and though Sakura and Kakashi looked at the dark back in slight surprise, Naruto glared daggers, whishing that that arrogant ass would spontaneously combust. Despite popular belief the Uchiha did have a personality, one that seemed to only come out when Naruto was the butt end of some joke, and that personality was utterly evil, or so Naruto believed.

"Oi, you have something you want to say to me, date bayo?!" Naruto yelled, feeling Kakashi flinch under him as the loud sound passed directly by his ear.

Sasuke didn't respond further than a smirk over his shoulder, and Naruto felt his entire body tremble with his suppressed rage. _That son of a bitch! I'm gonna… I swear one day I'll…_

"Teme!!!" Naruto screamed out only to have himself jostled harshly, nearly biting his tongue off.

"Being as such," Kakashi continued as though nothing had happened, and successfully defused the brewing fight between the two boys. "the male foxes in this area have a potent spray that can paralyze the female of its choice giving the male a chance to impress it and thus gain a chance to reproduce."

An image of the dead rabbit came to mind and Naruto made a sickened face. _Right, impress me with a massacred rabbit… ugh! If it really wanted to impress me it should have brought back some Ichiraku ramen!_ Naruto thought detestfully.

"So, why the hell was it trying to mate with me! And why was I affected by its…" Suddenly Kakashi's words fully caught up to him and Naruto went deathly silent and pale.

"Naruto?" Kakashi asked, the first to notice Naruto's change, and soon the group had stopped to regard the blond who felt like his entire world had simply stopped spinning.

"Naruto?" Sakura asked, reaching out a hand but was stalled as Naruto found his voice, and quickly became animated once more.

"You mean that damn thing _PISSED _on me?!"

Sakura jerked her arm away as though he were contagious, as Sasuke stepped back looking himself a little disgusted. It was understandable, considering he had been the one to touch him first and that fact seemed to be obvious to the dark boy as he unconsciously wiped his free hand on his shorts.

"… well…" Kakashi chuckled out starting to walk again, not even waiting for his other students to catch up.

"God damn it! Stupid fox, what the hell?! Do I look like a fucking female fox?!" Naruto continued to cry out feeling quite abused where his ego was concerned. So wrapped up in the injustice served to him, Naruto didn't notice the contemplative look that Kakashi made as he continued to fuss and complain about not being a fox, and therefore didn't catch the slight tension in the Jounin's frame as he switched the mood to a lighter one, purposefully changing the subject as the other two fell into step beside him.

"Well, you do give off potent Uzumaki PMS, maybe the fox was responding to that."

"I do not have PMS!!!" Naruto screamed, drowning out Sakura's muffled giggles and quickly shot a glare at Sasuke, pointing an accusing finger. "You! Not a word!"

"I didn't say anything, usuratonkachi." Sasuke mutter back, his face looking bored but his eyes glittering with mirth.

"Stop blaming Sasuke." Sakura predictably began, her look lightly teasing and friendly as she met Naruto's blue gaze with her own green one. At one point Naruto would have done back flips for such attention, now it only reminded him that he was being made fun of. "Besides, if you let your mood swings control you, you'll never land a guy."

Naruto felt his jaw fall slack in shock. Had Sakura really just implied that Naruto was gay? And that he was attempting to attract the Uchiha?

Naruto opened and closed his mouth several times as the pink-haired girl grinned evilly up at him. Even Sasuke seemed slightly surprised at her outburst as his gaze was actually focused on her, one dark brow raised in question.

"W—what the hell, Sakura?!" Naruto stuttered, his face flaming with a mix of humiliation and embarrassment. Sakura grinned, noticing this, and seemed to be in an unusually playful and vindictive mood. _How many times has Sasuke shot her down today? _Naruto wondered as the usually pristine Uchiha chaser, shot Sasuke a look before flippantly stating:

"Well, you two _did_ kiss that one time."

Naruto choked on air, scandalized that she would dare to bring up such horror, as Sasuke visibly tensed, and if Naruto wasn't mistaken his left eyelid started to spasmodically twitch.

_Damn it, he's gonna beat my ass now… damn you Sakura! _Naruto thought, not liking to admit that the dark-haired boy could best him, but in his current condition he wasn't really left with much choice, seeing as Kyuubi seemed to be unconscious from the fox piss.

Seemed even demons were weak against mating rituals.

"I didn't know you two were so close." Kakashi teased, earning a red glare from Sasuke and a strangled; "_What?!"_ from Naruto.

Sakura faked a gasp, and Naruto swore their damn teacher was rubbing off on her. "Why Naruto, should I be worried about you being my rival?"

"Wha—" Naruto began but was cut off.

"Not a chance." Sasuke quipped darkly, his gaze spelling out death to everyone who dared to meet it, and Naruto glared back, uncertain as to why the rejection of the unwanted proposal hurt so much.

"Well, that's true." Kakashi rumbled, and the vibration through his back was mildly comforting. "You do intend to revive the clan. Can't do that with Naruto."

"That's true, even with Uzumaki PMS, there's no way he could conceive Uchiha babies." Sakura giggled, her face flushing at the last term, as though picturing herself with such a privilege. Somehow, that rankled deeply in Naruto as jealousy gnawed in his gut. _What's so great about his babies, huh?_

"Guess your stuck with the foxes." Sakura added and Naruto turned on her quickly as his embarrassing encounter was once again thrown in his face.

"Damn it! All of you suck!"

Yes, he would never hear the end of this.

**3**

The oppressing heat seemed to build into a pressure just above his bladder and tore his mind from the blissful arms of sleep. "Shit…"

Naruto cursed as he rolled from his bed and stumbled into to the bathroom to relieve himself, but it seemed that it wasn't his bladder that was making his lower belly hurt. Scowling, Naruto fixed his pants and trudged out into the room to dress.

_Just what I don't need… _Naruto thought as he pulled on his orange pants and jacket harshly, tying his hitaiate over his forehead, effectively puling his bangs out of his eyes. _Cramps. If that bastard knew he gave me muscle pains from yesterday I'll die…_Naruto mentally cursed forcing his body to stand erect and not to wince as his belly sent a lance of pain strait down his legs making him stumble. He didn't remember getting kicked that hard.

"Damn it…" Naruto clung to the edge of the table for support for a moment until his toes stopped tingling before moving toward the door. For once food didn't sound appetizing to him or his angry stomach. _I'll make the bastard buy me lunch in compensation._ Naruto thought, evilly plotting ways of using his transformation Jitsu to good use for Sasuke's fan club as a way of blackmailing Sasuke.

The outside was annoyingly bright and sunny, a day he would usually take great pleasure in, but his current mood was dark after his rude awakening. It didn't help that his week had been just this side of hell after his fox incident less then seven days before.

Being carried into the village and before the fifth Hokage had been mortifying, not to mention the report that Kakashi had seemed all too happy to give, detailing the events of the mission right down to his abduction via fox.

If his group thought it was humorous, Tsunade seemed to find it hilarious and hadn't stopped laughing for several minutes. _Dumb old bag… _Naruto grumbled just at the memory of his degradement.

Luckily she'd dismissed them when Kakashi had made the mention that he needed to speak to her about something important. Naruto hadn't been too concerned about that, and still wasn't too interested in what he had to report to that old bat, but he was slightly curious as to why Iruka had suddenly dropped by that evening wanting to buy him ramen and asking if anything bad had happened while on mission.

He'd tried to keep quiet, but the whole sordid story just sort of slipped out, but at the very least Iruka was sympathetic to a degree, which was a relief from the constant laughing and teasing.

Naruto let out a deep breath and then breathed back in the warm air, allowing the sweet taste of the breeze to calm his wounded thoughts. _At least today is just a training day…_ Naruto thought to himself, pleased that he'd be able to work out his frustrations on Sasuke's face.

The streets were busy with the usual bustle of the town as it woke up and came to life for the day. The sun did a lot for coaxing the people from their homes and putting them in a good mood. The number of smiles that were actually sent his way were more than usual, though the town had seemed to warm up to him since he'd made Genin and stopped causing so many pranks, and from his battle against Neji during the Chuunin exams. Though the opposite was true for those who recognized his power as being that of Kyuubi, but those people usually steered clear of him since any actions against him would not be understood by the new Hokage, who either was unaware of Naruto's curse, or simply decided not to give a shit about it.

Kicking a pebble and watching the dust motes it crated on the dusty ground, Naruto tried to forget the hot pain that had yet to leave him. If anything it seemed to get worse, then lighten up only to hurt again after a few steps.

_Man, I don't bruise but I get lasting muscle pain from hell?!_ Naruto grumbled at his rotten luck and continued on his way to the meeting place. _That's it, I'm going to land a kick to his gut that will last. Mark up that perfect skin all the girls are so crazy about._ Naruto smirked at that thought and walked a little faster.

The bridge came into view from just over the hill and Naruto quickened his pace as the small forms of Sakura and Sasuke came into view. _Damn, I'm last… _Naruto reprimanded himself for not getting up sooner, somehow upset by the fact that those two had spent any amount of time alone together.

"… is said to be the best in all of Konoha, so I thought that maybe we could—"

"Not interested." Sasuke murmured, looking disinterested with his arm's crossed over his chest, his eyes closed as though he were resting, but they opened and focused on Naruto's face as the blond jogged up to them, his footfalls making a hollow thudding sound with each step. "You're late, Dobe." Sasuke greeted and Naruto shot him a glare, bending in half pretending to catch his breath as another sharp lance of pain made his body collapse inward.

Sakura gave a soft sound of disappointment as her plans—whatever they were—were again shot down and her love's interest once more snared by the blond dropout. Why she couldn't gain the Uchiha's attention like Naruto could was a mystery to her, but she never made mention of it fearing the truth she doubted she could handle.

Naruto rose up as the pain finally subsided and found Sasuke smirking at him, and instantly bristled ready for a fight. "What?"

"Run into another fox, or did you just forget to wake up this morning?"

The glare was fitting for the anger and pain Naruto felt inside, and he took a menacing step forward, his voice growling out from between his clenched teeth. Briefly he realized that he was loosing his cool over small things, even more than usual, but another part, the part that was slowly merging with the nine-tailed fox inside of him, rudely ignored it.

"I dare you to say that again, teme." Naruto snarled. Sasuke just lifted one perfectly curved eyebrow his smirk deepening at the challenge.

"You guys…" Sakura began, acting demure before Sasuke as she stepped between the two of them, attempting to play peacemaker, but Naruto didn't feel much like being negotiative.

"No, let's hear it, ass-hole." Naruto began stepping around Sakura his left hand already out stretched to grab a hold of that high-collared shirt. "What did you say?!"

Sasuke opened his mouth just as another cramp doubled Naruto in half at the unexpected pain. His eyes closed as his hands spasmed up to his sides. His knees buckled lightly before he managed to regain control over himself and remembered just where he was.

"You're sweating, Dobe. Are you feeling unwell?" Sasuke asked, uncharacteristically inquisitive, and Naruto bit the inside of his cheek for composer.

"I'm fine!" Naruto snapped, standing up fully and feeling a desperate pull from inside to curl back up. _Damn it… _

Sasuke gave him a look that clearly stated he didn't believe him, but he didn't press the issue, choosing to return to his anti-social ways as they waited for their ever-tardy teacher.

Sakura didn't ask, but Naruto could still feel her eyes burning holes into his back, and with each wave of pain it grew harder to tolerate her unwavering stare.

"So, Sakura, what were you talking to Sasuke about when I got here?" Naruto asked, turning with a brightly forced smile. It felt like his entire body was trembling lightly from residual pain and his mask of happiness crumbled with each crest of agony.

The pink haired shinobi blushed a littler, her eyes straying to the boy who was studiously ignoring the both of them before she looked back a little longingly and crestfallen. "Just about the new desert shop. Shikumaru's cousin owns it, and it's said to be the best."

Naruto perked up, his mind immediately locking on the prospect of chocolate. _That sounds soo good. Maybe instead of Ramen I'll make the prick take me there, treat me for this painful handy cap. _Naruto nodded to himself and Sakura took it as his motion that he was listening, and continued with a sigh, leaning against the early morning sun-warmed railing.

"Yeah, but it seems Sasuke doesn't like sweets."

Naruto couldn't contain his laugh that had the pink-haired girl looking at him curiously.

"Of course not, he hates sweet things, only chocolate he'll eat is dark." Naruto said as though the information was common knowledge. He missed the startled look the Uchiha turned on him, too content on the thought of chocolate and his possible consumption of it.

"Me on the other hand, I love sweet things! All kinds, so where is—"

"H—how did you know that?" Sakura asked, eyes darting between himself and Sasuke. Naruto blinked, his smile fading at her reaction.

"Huh? Know what?"

"What kind of candy Sasuke eats." Sakura clarified, and Naruto rolled his eyes, waving his hand dismissively, bored with such a stupid question.

"What do you mean how? He never touched the gifts the girl's made for him on the spring festival days, or on his birthday, and when Iruka-sensei passed out candies for the Kyuubi-festival, Sasuke was the only one who received the dark chocolate." Naruto stated matter-o-factly, unaware of the shocking attention he'd given to Sasuke, as well as his attention to detail that even one of the Uchiha's seasoned fan-girl's had missed.

"It's obvious, I mean he's a bastard, of course he'd be retarded when it came to good tasting things like sweets and ramen. I mean the teme won't even eat eggs because of the sugar in it." (1)

Sasuke raised an eyebrow as Sakura's jaw dropped in shock. It appeared that they had assumed Naruto was useless when gathering information after the incident with the written test in the Chuunin exams, and were now proven horribly wrong.

"How—"

A puff of smoke announced the late instructor's arrival and the blond turned on the silver-haired man quickly his finger pointing accusingly. "Late!"

"Sorry, but there was this poor blind bat—" and so their day began, the informative conversation all but forgotten in the swirl of their training, which was both a curse and a blessing to Naruto.

Yes, Sasuke definitely owed him a treat, this time.

**3**

Naruto swung out only to have his fist blocked, and he sprung back quickly, just barely missing a foot to his face. He basked in momentary glory at avoiding one of Sasuke's attacks and was clipped in the ankle by Sasuke's foot.

"Ah!" Naruto cried out, completing and awkward, unsteady flip, landing on solid ground just as a blur of black encompassed his vision. "Shit!" Naruto squeaked placing his arms in a cross before his face just as Sasuke's fist connected painfully forcing Naruto back, his feet leaving deep grooves in the dirt.

A rush of wind let Naruto know that the Uchiha was on the move again, and he flung around, his heart slamming into his ribcage in anticipation, not all that certain of where Sasuke would attack from. It was the unknown that made their sparring sessions so intense and one of the things Naruto most looked forward to, though he'd never admit to it.

Sasuke's movements where always so fluid, almost graceful, and though it rankled deeply in Naruto that he still stumbled his way across the battle field, he knew his own movements were improving from attempting to imitate the prodigy in these matches, and slowly but surely he was improving.

"Over here, Dobe." Sasuke hissed in his right ear, and the brush of heat made him shiver almost as much as the gruff, deeper tone the words were spoken in, and he jerked around with the fear of being caught, but was too slow to avoid the attack.

The foot connected painfully with his belly, and the second the kick connected, the chakra added to the attack filled his body with a burning ache that reawakened the dormant pain as something inside burst with painful heat.

"_AHHHHHHH!_" Naruto screamed, his body curling in mid-air as his bowels seemed to release ruining his pants. He hit the ground and rolled, unable to stop himself, barely able to focus through the blistering pain that wracked through his body, sending his muscles into light spasms, and twitches.

His breath caught in his constricted throat and he trembled, eyes refusing to open, locking him in blackness that was filled with agony. _God… damn… I broke…that bastard… broke… gah, it hurts… hurts…_ Naruto pulled closer, forcing himself to breath, but the breath seemed to only make the pain worse and a whimper escaped him, and he could barely hear it from his muffled ears.

"Finished already, usuratonkachi?" Sasuke's voice came from above him sounding superior, but he couldn't even find the will to look up at the boy. "I hardly hit you, get…" His words trailed off suddenly, and the silence was cold as the boy finally took in his appearance.

_Great, he knows I messed myself… joy… _Naruto thought, trying to focus on something other than the pain, but couldn't seem to let go of the agony spiraling inside. _Could this be… Kyuubi?_ Naruto wondered almost fearfully, almost missing the bored, disappointed tone of Kakashi as he joined Sasuke, Sakura close on his heels.

"Naruto, unless you're dying get up."

Naruto managed to crack an eye open at the tone, and tried to force himself up, but the blinding pain made his head spin and nausea climb up the back of his throat.

He lurched onto his side hacking up stomach acid since he had no food in his belly to vomit up, and heard a startled cry as someone—he assumed it was Sasuke—dropped to his side, strong hands holding his shoulders and securing him against a warm chest.

"Naruto!"

"Sasuke what's—" Kakashi began, but was either cut off by Sasuke or saw for himself the condition Naruto was in as he stopped abruptly.

"He needs to get to a hospital, I think my last kick ruptured something."

"What?" Kakashi's question was a mirror of Naruto's own, though his reason was because of the large word and not because he needed more information on the situation as Kakashi did.

"Oh my god!" Sakura cried, "Naruto's, covered in blood!"

"What?" Naruto choked, trying to look down, but a lance of pain left him shaking and Sasuke pulled him further into his arms, attempting to stand.

"Don't move him." Kakashi commanded calmly, swiftly turning to Sakura. "Go get Tsunade, tell her to meet us at the hospital. Tell her Naruto may have ruptured an organ."

Sakura nodded before darting away with such speed Naruto was surprised it was the same girl he'd been training with for over six months.

"Naruto, can you hear me?" Kakashi asked, and Naruto tried to smile, but it came out more of a grimace as unwanted tears of pain slipped from the corners of his eyes. Not trusting his voice he nodded his head, and felt the muscles under his body tense. "Okay, I need you to tell me where it hurts, and how badly."

Naruto lifted a badly shaking hand and placed it over his lower stomach where his fingers curled into his clothes as another intense cramp took hold, turning his spoken answer into a blubbering simper that made his face flush with embarrassment.

Without thinking, Naruto turned his face into the nearest cover that just happened to be Sasuke's shirt and stomach. The fabric was soft and warm, and smelled of musk, sweat, and lightly of rain, mixed with the soft scent of detergent, and it was mildly comforting to him. He could only assume that that was how Sasuke smelled minus the soap scent that clung to the clothes, and nuzzled closer, hiding his weakness in the fabric.

Sasuke twitched at his actions but otherwise made no motion. He heard Kakashi sigh, and say something to Sasuke that he didn't bother to listen to, trusting the Uchiha to take care of whatever it was, after all, the bastard seemed to have a better understanding than he did on these things.

Sasuke's voice vibrated through his head as he responded and the sound, warmth, and smell, coaxed Naruto's over taxed mind into a heated darkness of oblivion, and he followed without much complaint. He was so tired. He was long gone by the time the panicked cries started calling out his name.

**3**

Naruto was certain that his life couldn't get any worse as he sat in the hospital bed, pouting at the wall playing a boring game of cards with himself while waiting for Tsunade to allow his team mates into his room.

If he was truthful with himself he really didn't want them to come in. He was never good at dealing with people being concerned over him, and it only made him feel awkward when they asked him how he was. He usually reacted with a joke, or a rude comment to break up the mood, but he doubted that would work after the stunt he'd just pulled, though he was no longer in danger, and most of the pain was gone.

A nurse had informed him when he woke up—nearly an hour before—that he'd been brought in three hours before, and that he was fine, so it bothered him that they wouldn't let him get up, nor would they allow him to leave. _I could always sneak out the window._ Naruto tossed the notion from his head swiftly, knowing that he had people who would worry and care if he went missing from the hospital.

A mischievous smile made its way over his face and he snickered evilly to himself at his newest thought. _I wonder if Sakura would freak out like she did over Sasuke's vanishing act. _He grinned and set another card down on his growing pile. He'd made his own games up when no one would teach him the others as a kid, though he had to admit it wasn't much of a game as it was just dividing the deck into ordered piles of color, rank, and suit. _Maybe even Sasuke would wonder where I went. _His grin mellowed out to a soft smile. "Yeah, and birds will marry fish."

"I hope that's not a display of your mental functions." The sound of Kakashi's voice made Naruto both stiffen and smile.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto turned and took in the small crowd that had gathered around his bed. Sakura walked right up to his side, her look concerned and worried, the Jounin stood beside her. Sasuke hung back a ways, his eyes averted, and his form tense.

Black eyes darted to his once, the searching intensity of them making Naruto flush for reasons he didn't understand, and to cover it up he flashed a smile. "Wow, even Sasuke came to visit me! Who threatened his shirt?"

Kakashi smiled—at least he thought he did—and Sakura gave a pout while Sasuke averted his eyes again, his face if anything growing darker. _Well that wasn't what I expected…_ Naruto thought eyeing the Uchiha, ready to try another taunt and was shut up by a swat to his head.

"Ow! What the hell, can't you see I'm injured?!" Naruto cried, turning accusing eyes to his assailant and frowned when the Fifth Hokage stared down her nose at him.

"Hardly, you're problem is natural." Sasuke looked up, his shoulders relaxing slightly at that announcement and Naruto blinked in confusion.

"Huh? How's bleeding outta my ass natural, you old bag?" Another swat to his head left him cursing as the grouchy lady continued on as if he hadn't spoken. What was it with adults and ignoring him?

"Now stop picking on the boy whose been beating himself up thinking he nearly killed you." Tsunade ignored the glare Sasuke shot her way—obviously annoyed with her observation—as she took a seat on the edge of Naruto's bed, looking almost weary.

A fearful chill settled inside of Naruto's chest and he grabbed the fabric over his stomach knowing only one thing that could be so physically frightening and be natural.

"The seal?" He asked without thinking and only noticed his mistake as both the Hokage and the Copy Ninja turned to him sharply. Sasuke looked up curious and Sakura glanced between him and Tsunade confused at being out of the loop for once while Naruto was the one on the inside.

Naruto flushed, not really wanting his friends to know about his true self—unbidden the images of how they'd reacted to Gaara and his curse, and he shivered at the thought of being alone again—but if the seal was breaking then they had as much right as he did to know.

The healer and ruler of Konoha sighed and Naruto felt his heart sink to his feet. "Yes, and no. The seal is fine, and the rest of that matter can be discussed at a later time."

Naruto relaxed a little and accepted her answer. His calm demeanor was unnoticed by the curious Sakura, but Sasuke's eyes fairly bore holes into his skull. The Uchiha had not missed a word, he may not understand it but he hadn't missed a thing, Naruto's odd behavior included. _Damn him and his perceptive ways…_ Naruto just hoped that Sasuke would act like his usual self and not ask questions.

"However…" Tsunade continued, once again regaining everyone's attention, and Naruto swallowed his nervousness to force a chipper grin as he let out a perfected sigh.

"C'mon baa-chan, can't this wait, I'm starving!" His complaint lifted the mood and did its job in relaxing all in the room except for him. Tsunade struck him again with a snarl.

"Show some respect you little brat! Now shut up and listen this is about you!"

Naruto rolled his eyes and slumped into his bed getting a smile from Sakura and a shake of the head from Kakashi. Sasuke was the only one that still seemed to be unfazed, but that was normal, and Naruto doubted Sasuke was good enough to be able to tell when he was faking.

"What is it then?"

Tsunade made an annoyed sound as she met Naruto's eyes, then she looked around the room at the others, as though debating whether she should say what she needed to before them.

Again Naruto tensed, prepared for his world to end with the next words as she turned back to him with a sympathetic look. "Normally I wouldn't say this in front of anyone, but being as this will affect all here, and it will be better if you had people to know and help you..." Tsunade rambled, seeming as nervous as the rest of them were. It was not comforting in the least.

"What is it?" Kakashi asked, and Naruto nodded his head, curious as well as to what his natural problem was. _I'm not dying am I? _

Tsunade looked up and fixed Sakura and Sasuke with a hard look. "What I say here is not to leave this room, understand." It wasn't a question.

Sakura nodded sharply, the fear clear on her face. Sasuke on the other hand just made that non-committal noise that could mean anything and nothing at all. Naruto had yet to decode the Uchiha's language, but it seemed Tsunade had somehow cracked the code as she continued with out pressing further.

"Ok then," Once more her eyes locked onto his own and Naruto felt a shiver run down his spine at the seriousness of the issue, and steeled himself for the worse. "Naruto, you collapsed and bled profusely from your rectum because," She paused and Naruto almost strangled her for it. "you're period started."

Silence.

Bitter, unrelenting silence, where no one moved, and then…

"God Damn it! That is not funny, Old bag! For the last damn time I do _not _have PMS!" Naruto yelled, standing up on his bed making Sakura reach out, fearful of him falling. "If you're just going to make fun of me, then I'm going home!" Naruto was fully intending of leaving through the window when Tsunade's still calm, dead serious voice followed him like the poison of a snakebite through his veins.

"This is no joke, Uzumaki. Somehow you seem to have a functioning uterus and ovaries and have currently started your first cycle." Naruto turned to face the crazy woman in a haze of dread, trying not to think of how it made sick sense what with the damn fox, but that still didn't explain how.

His expression must have stated as much as Tsunade continued slowly. "I believe it may be a side affect of the seal, but I will discuss that with you later. What you need to know right now, is that somehow you have the working parts of a woman, but not the proper… tools."

Someone choked.

"… thus its found an exit and entry through your rectum."

Naruto suddenly felt ill. Collapsing on the bed, Naruto realized that the diaper feeling on his butt was most likely that thing called a pad. His body heaved with the urge to vomit and he covered his mouth with his hands.

"I'm sorry I had to discuss such private matters in front of your team, but you will need a woman's assistance, and Sakura would be the best option. That and your team should be aware of your circumstances." Her words had a double meaning and Naruto trembled at it, feeling vulnerable and felt Sakura place an uncertain hand on his shoulder.

Finally looking up, Naruto felt a little eased at the accepting—if disbelieving—look in Sakura's eyes. Taking courage from that, Naruto looked around the room. Kakashi looked shocked, but otherwise seemed normal, already relaxing to the notion that his student was even more of a freak than he thought. But the real shock was with Sasuke.

The Uchiha was standing there, his eyes practically bugging from his head, his jaw slightly agape as he stared at Naruto.

Somehow the look hurt and Naruto averted his eyes cursing, and felt tears burn the backs of his eyes. _This… just got worse. What the hell was that saying? Trouble always comes in threes? _Naruto sure believed that now.

"What the hell are you looking at?" Naruto snapped, easily falling back on routine to protect his wounded pride and heard Sasuke straiten up, gaining control over his expression once more.

"Hn." Was his only response, and for once the sound was appreciated. He hadn't said nothing, as though to imply Naruto was below recognition, and he hadn't stuttered like a fool, proving that their current relationship hadn't changed either.

No, that sound just proved that Sasuke was as disturbed by this news as he himself was and was dealing with it in his own way. Maybe things weren't all that destroyed after all.

"Well, guess that means Naruto _is _competition." Kakashi joked, destroying Naruto's fragile calm with his insanity and it was then that Naruto decided that Kyuubi was a big, vindictive bitch, and he was at her mercy.

Life sucked.

A.N. well here's chapter one. - What do you think, should I continue? Let me know, and if they are out of character I am sorry. Now as for my other fic, Natural I have decided to leave it as a one shot, but I might write up a sequel of sorts for all of you who wanted the story to be longer. It can be considered as the next part to Natural or an entirely different story for those who preferred that Natural stay a one shot, but for the time being I'll be focused on this story. Thank you for your opinions and I'll see you next time.

1: Japanese scrambled eggs often have sugar mixed in. It actually tastes quitekj good, I had it in some Tempura Udon. Damn it was great!


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N. I must admit this was the best response I have ever gotten for a fic. All of you made me smile so much! I love you all, and I'm glad you found it as amusing as I did. I was actually expecting this to flop, but I'm very glad it didn't. I'd thank each of you personally here but that would take up time and space, and I'm certain you all want to read the story more than my boring comments, so I'll get on with it. Thank you so much for your reviews and I hope this lives up to the standards you all hope for.**

**_Kyuubi the Bitch Naruto_**

_Naruto_

Chapter Two: Tampons, Fistfights, and Trust

"Are you out of your fucking mind?!" Naruto thought he was being quite eloquent, and clear about the issue, but it seemed that he had suddenly started speaking in a dialect foreign to Sakura as his team mate growled from the other side of the bathroom door:

"For the love of God, Naruto stop complaining and put the damn thing in!" Sakura cursing was a new one on him, and the blond would have taken the moment to be astounded that she had actually sworn, had he not currently been holding the—as he chose to name it—butt plug of doom.

"There is no way this thing is going anywhere near my ass!"

Sakura screamed in annoyance, and Naruto was glad that she had agreed to instruct him on proper hygiene at his apartment instead of her house. Though that made it easier for the girl to show her true colors, Naruto found he liked the fact that the girl trusted him enough to be truthful with him, but at the moment it was a pain in his ass, literally.

"Naruto, if you don't stop bitching you'll find my foot up your ass."

Naruto felt his jaw drop in shock. That threat was almost Sasuke worthy. _She's been corrupted by being on our team._ Naruto thought, dropping the innocent—okay not so innocent—butt plug to the ground.

"Naruto?" Sakura sounded slightly concerned, again the caring mother figure and Naruto choked out the first thing that came to his stunned mind.

"You just said you'd shove your foot up my ass…"

Sakura kicked the door.

"Naruto, its just a flipping tampon! Either learn to put it in or get used to the feeling of wearing a diaper!"

Naruto cringed and glanced at the tube on the floor. The thought of anything needing to go up his butt made him physically ill, as the thought of wearing a diaper—well a pad but it felt the same—made his ego throb painfully in retaliation. Add to that the unnerving urge to cry like a baby when he remembered just why he had to worry about any of it. _I'm too young to be a girl! _Naruto thought stupidly, sniffling back the urge to cry and was pleased when the burn of rage swiftly took its place.

If there was one plus side to this whole mess, it was the fact that he didn't have to dwell too long on one emotion. The downside was that it was tiring as hell. _No wonder women are so cranky all the time. Once a month they have truth serum pouring outa their ass… er… whatever._ Naruto snarled to himself, not at all please at his lack of control.

"Well?!" Sakura called, obviously at the end of her patients, and Naruto cringed.

She did have a reason to be pissed he supposed, after finally escaping the hospital and shaking a trailing Uchiha—Whatever that idiot wanted was beyond him, and his sudden stalker-ish ways were freaking Naruto out. Though Sakura kept gushing about the creep being worried over his well being. Naruto thought the Uchiha was just trying to see if the accusations were true, god knew Naruto wanted more proof. A trip to the bathroom solved that, and now he never wanted to pee again.—Sakura and he had made there way to the nearest woman's shop.

Naruto had blatantly refused to set foot inside and made Sakura go in to retrieve the items he needed. Sakura had caved only after he had complained of his cramps, and with an understanding look had left him.

When she came out with several bags Naruto was terrified, and justly so as explaining each item had taken two hours. _That had to be the most pointless and embarrassing talk I've ever had._ Naruto thought, knowing that any romantic feelings he'd had for the girl had been properly killed with that one discussion.

Of course he'd also gained a few good pointers, such as a helpful jitsu—whoever had invented it should be made king of the whole damn planet, or so Naruto had decided—that helped numb most of the pain he felt from his damn hormone induced cramps.

Supposedly, the intense pain was direct cause of his body being male and his testosterone "fighting" with the invading estrogen from organs he'd normally not have.

Of course that bit of information had had to be shared with all of team seven after Naruto had finished his panic attack and bout of uncontrollable sobbing after Kakashi's joke at the hospital.

Yes, he had sobbed. Sobbed like a baby, in a way he promised himself he would never do again in front of everyone. That included, Sasuke.

Yep, Sasuke-fucking-Uchiha had watched him fall apart like a child and watched as Naruto had to practically be sedated before he'd settle down, without saying a word.

In fact, Sasuke had kept his head angled to the floor, his hands fisted by his sides, and then he'd followed him around most of Konoha.

Okay, so Sasuke's sudden choice to stalk him made a little more sense when he thought about how fragile he must have looked, but Naruto wasn't feeling like being understanding. He was menstruating damn it—he internally flinched at the thought, still uneasy with it—and he was going to blame the damn fox in his body, and the creepy stalker Uchiha for all of his problems.

Naruto nodded, yes, that felt much better.

"Naruto, either use it or change your pad!" Sakura snapped from the other side of the door, and Naruto squirmed, both relieved and horrified that she was with him. _At least she's taking this well, though it's probably because of shock… _Naruto sighed and glared at the tampon.

"Okay, bastard, it's just you and me."

"Are you _talking _to it?!" The astonished, and horrified tone was clearly heard through the wood and Naruto turned crimson as he grabbed the offending butt plug, and yelled back.

"Shut up! I'm not used to this shit! Just let me handle this by my self."

"…. God…" Sakura mumbled and then he heard her echoing steps as she walked away from the door. He had the amusing image of Sakura walking away to find some alcohol to get plastered, but shook the thought from his mind as he turned back to his newest enemy, and it wasn't even an animated object.

That was it, the next time he had a chance to talk to the damn demon inside of him, he was going to demand some answers. Until then…

The tampon seemed to mock him.

"Fuck, I must be crazy…" Naruto muttered, and was certain he couldn't be more truthful.

**3**

It was quiet in the Hokage's office, and Naruto was starting to believe he might actually miss the company of Sakura. Even if their discussions were less than comforting after he'd managed to insert the butt-plug—he would never call it a tampon, nor would he ever admit to using one if he could help it—her presence had eased his horrid fear and denial. Without her chatter he suddenly felt very cold and lost: the only boy in the world suffering from a menstrual cycle.

_What the hell did I do to deserve this?! _Naruto thought angrily, wondering just who it was up _there _that hated him so much.

His fists clenched by his sides, as yet another goal in his mind was set into place. He would find a cure if his life depended on it, but even if the goal gave him hope a part of him still missed Sakura's presence. She had made him feel a little less like a freak.

_I must have a spiritual "fuck me over" sign stamped on my head!_ Naruto thought testily, glaring at the mountain of paperwork that hid Tsunade from him, and kept her from explaining what she knew about his predicament. _First I'm the only unlucky baby to be cursed with the fox-menace, then I get beaten by Sasuke, get attacked by a very confused fox, start my period, and get graced with hell cramps. _Naruto shifted, worried when he found he could no longer feel the intruding butt plug and wondered if his ass had swallowed it.

Just before he could bolt to the bathroom, Tsunade finally looked up at him, her eyes apologetic. "Sorry about that."

Naruto took a page out of Sasuke's book and made a none committal noise, and promptly realized why the prick was so fond of it. It was a wonderfully relieving, and rebellious feeling, somehow making him feel powerful in an otherwise weak position. He made a note to remember it.

Tsunade lifted an eyebrow at his comment—or lack there of—and continued. "I assume you want to know how this involves Kyuubi, right?"

Naruto thought that was a dumb question. Why the hell else would he be there? At the moment he irrationally hated Tsunade for being the bearer of bad news, and flipping his world on it's ear, practically turning him into a girl. If he had his way he wouldn't see her for the next year.

She must have understood his glare as she rolled her eyes and leaned back in her chair, sighing. "Look, I know this is hard for you—"

"Hard? No, hard is having to deal with being the Kyuubi container, and living down being mounted by a damn fox! This is not hard, this is flipping insane!" Naruto yelled, feeling his anger turn sharply to tears once more and grit his teeth willing them back again.

God did he need ramen.

He expected to get yelled at, even struck for his outburst and worse than usual foul language, but instead received an understanding look as Tsunade reached into a drawer of her desk and brought out a bit of chocolate, handing it to him. Suddenly, he was very grateful that Tsunade was the fifth Hokage and not Jiraiya.

"Thanks." He mumbled putting the sweet substance in his mouth and enjoyed the feeling of the velvety, melting, sensation on his tongue.

Tsunade nodded, getting comfortable before continuing. "As I was saying, I don't think any of us can imagine how you feel, nor grasp how insanely unfair this is for you."

Naruto wondered if it was his imagination that made Tsunade sound so motherly, but then again Sakura had acted the same way, so maybe it was a weird female bonding thing that came with the annoying monthly vexation.

Whatever it was, Naruto was glad it was there, as it made his beaten pride feel a little better. Usually he'd have gotten comfort from Iruka, but he wasn't quite ready to face _that _conversation. In all honesty, he was sort of hoping that Kakashi would spill the secret to him, but he doubted it. The Jounin never said anything helpful to him, and seemed irritatingly proper when it was least wanted.

"But, its something you'll have to get used to."

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked, suddenly feeling sick and cold as his body prickled with cool sweat. That dreadful feeling of sinking was back, and Naruto had to physically swallow back the bile that threatened to rise up and choke him.

"Naruto," Tsunade began, her face taking on that hardened expression that usually came when she was faced with difficult news, and he inwardly flinched. "You know that you are merging with the Kyuubi, correct?"

Naruto nodded, not trusting his voice not to crack, and watched as the Hokage sighed a bit in relief. Seemed she was hoping not to explain that part to him.

"Well, being as Chakra is unique to each being, and is different in men and women, your mixing with hers is having some unexplainable affects on you body."

"Yeah, she gave me a freaking period." Naruto growled, perfectly aware of the injustice served to him, and all because of Chakra. _It's always chakra! Can't do this? No chakra control. Oh, having problems now? The chakra from Kyuubi is interfering with your own… got a pare of baby makers? It's Chakra!_ Naruto's thoughts turned a bit hysterical as he tried to keep from flying apart from the stress of the situation.

"Right. Though, it would make sense that your being a newly formed baby at the time that she entered your body, added with the Chakra displacement in the first place, caused your body to change." Tsunade paused, letting Naruto catch up to her explanation before she sighed once more, and Naruto stopped trying to understand her statement. Whenever she did that, it always meant bad news, usually for him. "In any case, you are stuck with this problem."

"What?" Naruto cried, jumping up from his seat with a pout. "Can't you just, surgically remove this… this… stuff?" His hands pointed down in the location Sakura had said his "baby oven" and other things should be.

Tsunade looked away from him. "We could, but it might just grow back, what with Kyuubi's healing power, and the female chakra still flowing through your body. Unless Kyuubi is removed from you, I'm afraid you'll have to deal with having female organs that are accessible through your back end."

Naruto gaped, his hand unconsciously coming to grip his seal on his belly.

"What do you mean, _accessible_?" Naruto whispered hoarsely, feeling sick when Tsunade coughed and didn't answer him, in essence giving him the knowledge he didn't want.

_Great, not only are they working but I can get pregnant too?!_ His fingers bit into his skin painfully, but he hardly noticed as he looked up into Tsunade's eyes, his hope of becoming normal—well as normal as he could be—dying bitterly before him. "Then, can you take Kyuubi out?"

He knew he was being selfish. Removing Kyuubi would place Konoha in danger again, or just curse some other kid with a shitty life like his own, but he couldn't help but ask. Maybe then they could seal Kyuubi in a girl; at least then she wouldn't be as much of a freak as he was.

But when Naruto looked up he found the look Tsunade gave him was eerily familiar and Naruto felt his stomach heave with recognition.

Pity.

Hope.

Remorse.

The sun was sinking quickly and the people of Konoha were vanishing into the shadowed outcroppings of their houses. Safe with the knowledge that they were home, and their families were secure. It made him feel more than a little envious, but that feeling was held at bay by the warm presence beside him.

Naruto's fingers tightened their hold on the larger hand and he felt the other turn to look at him, and he swallowed back an embarrassed squirm.

"Naruto?" Iruka's voice was calm, patient, and surprisingly warm. If Naruto were to ever call anyone father, he had a feeling it would be this man: the only one in the village that had faith in him, even though he had the Kyuubi inside of his body.

He did squirm then, biting his lip as the reason for asking to see Iruka, to go for this late night walk, and the driving force behind his sick churning feeling in his gut, was that curse embossed on his belly.

One of his hands came to grip his shirt where the mark was, and he felt Iruka flinch.

It was normal to fear what had taken everything from you before, so Naruto never really took offense when any motion he made to suggest that the Kyuubi was causing a problem, made Iruka uncomfortable. Even though it was a little depressing.

"Hey, Iruka, do you think… that I would be able to… tell someone, that I liked them?" Naruto asked refusing to meet his teacher's eyes, recalling the image he'd walked in on earlier that day.

Sakura had—once again—confessed to Sasuke. It happened at least once a week, so it should not have been all that surprising, but somehow, it struck a nerve that time, and he felt uncharacteristically weak.

Maybe it was the ease at which she said it, or the fact that Sasuke didn't even find it odd that she may like him. Whatever it was, it reminded Naruto that he wasn't like Sakura: he wasn't normal. Thus his sudden urge to see Iruka. His academy teacher was the only person Naruto would show this kind of insecurity to.

"Someone you like?" Iruka echoed, pulling them to a halt, and Naruto fidgeted, digging one of his toes into the ground, marveling at the way the dirt powdered up across his nail.

"Yeah, like how Sakura can just tell Sasuke that she likes him." Naruto clarified looking up, and saw an amused expression on the soft face.

"Well, why wouldn't you Naruto? Why, is there someone you like?" Iruka teased gently, somehow missing Naruto's underlining hint, and the blonde sighed, looking away again.

His serious attitude seemed to kill the atmosphere as Iruka dropped the comic outlook. "Naruto, what is it?"

"… none of them…" Naruto began in a low whisper, his fingers cramping painfully in his clothes as his fists tightened.

"Hm?"

"None of the others know…" He could feel Iruka stiffen beside him, and was sure that Iruka had finally caught on to his meaning and continued, feeling strengthened by the company. "… about…this." Naruto moved his hand to indicate his belly.

"Naruto, that's how it was meant to be, so that—"

"So, you're saying it is impossible?" Naruto asked looking up, and saw the horrified expression that overtook Iruka's face at his words.

"No, Naruto, you can tell them you like them because—"

"Because they don't know about this tainted body of mine." Naruto finished for him, looking away bitterly. It was no longer a question. He'd always known it—well at least known it from the time he found out that he was the Kyuubi's container—that if anyone found out, he wouldn't have friends, and he'd never be loved in that way. Because he was a monster, a freak, he was the fox.

He could feel the demon stir inside him, and a growl of sound almost made it into his mind, as though his torment was either amusing or annoying to the beast inside, but Naruto successfully blocked it.

One conversation with it had been quite enough.

"Naruto." Iruka sighed, and Naruto flinched, and slipped his hand free from his teacher's, fully intending to leave as the sting of tears threatened to fall, and was suddenly swept up into strong arms, cradled like all those children he'd enviously watched all his life. The embrace was as warm as he'd always suspected. "You silly little thing."

Iruka's comment instantly made Naruto bristle, and he sucked in a breath to complain when Iruka held him tighter, his words soft spoken and full of confidence that Naruto was lacking.

"People naturally accept other's when they care for them. I'm sure that if you befriend the person you like, that when you tell them your secret, they will accept it. After all, I know, and I still like you."

The tears burned like that time he'd spilled the third Hokage's ink in his eyes during that lecture about peeing on mean students, and he bit his lip to hold back his whimper.

"Thank you." He breathed, hugging his teacher tightly, wishing—not for the first time—that Iruka really was his father. It would be such an honor to be related to him, and maybe he'd have more confidence if he was, but he was fine with how things were right now. "I like you too."

Iruka laughed, ruffling his hair gently, "Well I'd hope so, I'd hate to be the one who was disliked here."

Naruto managed a grin, resting his head on a broad shoulder, feeling much better. He hoped more than anything that Iruka's words would come true, but he decided that for the time being, he'd relay on them regardless: use them like a crutch. Because he doubted he'd ever be able to erase the look of pitying hope that had been in Iruka's eyes as he'd said those words.

When it came to Naruto, there were no guarantees.

"So, who is this person you like?"

Naruto smiled. "I'm not sure."

"Huh?" Iruka's confusion made him grin and he leaned back to look Iruka in the face, much the way he'd seen kids do with their parents and he gave his teacher a bright smile.

"I like Sakura right now, but not enough to want to tell her, so I guess I like no one right now." He rationalized and watched as Iruka rolled his eyes at his horrid grammar, before walking back to Naruto's house, carrying him the whole way.

Maybe he wasn't that much of a freak after all…

Naruto frowned, feeling an odd sort of empty as his mind left the memory and he felt rather put out at his newest problem. Nope, now I'm even more of a freak. Damn Kyuubi! Naruto complained, more than annoyed when the demon didn't even stir, clearly pointing out that she could give two shits less what he thought of her, and he grit his teeth, feeling at a loss. No one will want me now, even if they don't know about Kyuubi…

"Well, can we?" Naruto pressed and Tsunade sighed.

"We could," at her words Naruto felt a surge of hope, and that hope was nearly painful in his chest. "But at this point in time, that would be fatal for you. Kyuubi can be removed, but we could not do it with out killing you, and I am not willing to make that sacrifice."

Naruto felt the hope leave him swiftly, leaving him numb and cold, despite her kind words at the end. In fact, he didn't even register that she had called him more important than ridding Konoha of it's biggest threat, all he heard was that it was possible for him to be free, but they would not do it.

His hands fisted on his lap, and his teeth grin together to keep from screaming, crying, doing anything to relieve the pressure in his mind that seemed to swell with each passing moment.

"Is that all then?" He asked, his voice scarily calm and level. Whether Tsunade noticed it or not he wasn't sure as she returned to her papers.

"Yes, though I'd like you to come in monthly for check ups in case another option presents itself."

The fact that she wasn't completely giving up, eased a bit of his rage, but the urge to cry still lingered, and Naruto shot to his feet wanting to be anywhere but where he was.

Standing up, Naruto gave a stiff nod before moving to the door, doubting his body could handle a leap from the window at this point, when Tsunade called him back one last time.

"Naruto, try to cheer up, we'll think of something. You just have to have a little faith."

Naruto turned dull eyes back to her, and he fancied that she could understand his unspoken words. Faith… what do you know of faith?

He ran out then, his feet slapping the ground hard, creating dust clouds as he moved, his legs burning with the effort, his sides pinching as he unconsciously held his breath in his turmoil. He had only one place in mind, and he couldn't care less if it would be difficult to explain later, there was only one person he could trust to cry in front of, and whether he was in class or not, Naruto was going to see him.

The school doors flew open with a sharp echoing sound, gaining the attention of the teacher seated at his desk, the students thankfully elsewhere.

"Naruto?" Iruka asked, shocked and then worried as Naruto promptly threw himself into his teacher's arms the moment the Chuunin stood up, his face buried in his stomach as the harsh sobs and curses escaped his lips in choked, muddied garbles.

"I—I… they can't… fuck! Damn, stupid… lied… you… not fair damn it!" Naruto sniffled some more, his fingers gripping the green vest of the Chuunin uniform tight enough for his fingers to lose feeling.

"Shh, Naruto." Iruka said carefully, unused to seeing Naruto so distraught, and the smaller could feel the comforting weight of his teacher's arms around him, petting his back in a soothing way he thought was lost to him, and he sniffled like a girl into Iruka's clothes, sobbing his stress and fears away.

Caught up in his pain, Naruto didn't notice the second figure seated on the student's desks across from Iruka, nor did he notice that he'd interrupted their discussion.

Naruto felt like his head was stuffed with cotton, and he was uncomfortably warm from his crying. Sweat beaded coldly on his back and neck as tears and snot wet the front of his sore face.

How long had it been since he'd last cried like this? A year? No, he'd cried like this back when he first found out he was the Kyuubi. Yes, he'd cried like a child as his world crashed and burned around him, his hopes a jumbled mess.

Here he was again, crying, and a part of him hated it, but that only made his sobs harsher and more vocal until he felt his throat must be bloodied from all the screaming. As his tears finally quieted, and he slowly allowed himself to drift off into a blackness that promised no dreams or memories, the Jounin across from them stood scratching his masked nose, his eyes uncharacteristically calm and subdued.

"That about sums it up…" He said, his voice mildly recognizable to Naruto's ears, but he was already too far-gone to register on it, nor the way Iruka's arms tightened around him protectively as he tumbled into darkness.

**3**

Naruto stared out over the whole of Konoha from his most favored spot, the head of the fourth Hokage, and for a moment wished he had paint to poor down over the statue's face out of spite.

"… stupid fox…" Naruto grumbled, kicking his feet out before him in a mixed funk of depression and mild relief.

He'd woken up in the teacher's lounge room with Iruka beside him, and luckily for him, it seemed that someone had informed him of his predicament. That made talking easier, and the fact that Iruka didn't really treat him any different was a nice plus, though Naruto had no clue how much time he'd had to adjust to the news. Still the comforting presence of his father figure eased his mind more than he thought it would, and after Ramen at Ichiraku's, Naruto thought that maybe things could just slide back into the realm of normalcy, and for a week it had.

Sakura acted a little more friendly with him, as though his having a period suddenly made him easier to talk to, and though he'd wanted her attention for many years, the things she wanted to talk about very nearly scarred him for life. _I'll be lucky if I ever look at a woman and get an erection again…_ Naruto thought and shivered in mild revulsion.

The things girl's had to worry about, made him glad he only had the inner parts and nothing more.

Aside from her, the rest seemed fairly normal. Kakashi didn't treat him any different, and still picked on him as though nothing had happened at all, though the whole 'one-thousand-years-of-pain' thing had reduced significantly, but Naruto hardly missed that.

The normalcy made the transition easier, and helped him to almost forget that he was no longer as normal as he pretended to be.

Then, there was Sasuke.

It wasn't that he acted any different, really, there were just a few minor differences at first that had irritated the blond to no end. He had been more quiet than usual, and didn't readily greet Naruto in the mornings as he used to, and then he'd gone easy on Naruto when they sparred, but a quick kick to his face and a few insults about his ninja abilities fixed that little problem. It also gained him four bruised ribs, and a black eye, which he wore proudly the following day. Yep, he was Naruto Uzumaki again, and at least with this new development, it made using the term Uzumaki PMS awkward and so that joke had died a quick and painful death.

Yes, for a week all was good, and then—around the time he no longer had to wear the butt plug—his world fell apart again.

"I swear Kyuubi's a walking bad karma magnet. I've had nothing but shit because of her…" Naruto griped, dropping another stone from his perch to watch it free fall. "And bleeding for five days without dying so _can't _be normal…" Naruto said, wary of all women and himself.

He grew silent, reminded of just how normal he wasn't. That fact had been thrown back in his face that morning when he left his apartment only to find out that a big portion of Konoha now knew about his newest "talent".

Kiba had trapped him on his way to the meeting place, and had proceeded to hound him for details until Naruto had simply snapped and knocked his ass into the nearest wall and took off, only to find Ino with Sakura and Sasuke.

By the silence that had covered the bridge, he knew, without a doubt that the girl had found out as well. Instinct had made him glare at both his teammates, and from the way Sakura avoided his eyes he knew who had let his secret slip.

He wanted to be angry, and on some level he was, but from the genuine guilt he saw in her frame, he couldn't find it in himself to attack her. So, he put on a fake grin and pretended not to notice the awkward atmosphere.

His act had made Sasuke scowl and his form tense the longer Naruto pretended not to realize that he was once again the black sheep in the field of high bred white ones.

It took Ino's blunt questioning, and Kiba's reappearance to shatter his calm exterior. Naruto had tried not to panic as he faced the two he wasn't quite comfortable calling friend, but had thought highly of, and with a fake dismissal he shrugged affirming their suspicions.

Really what would have been the use in lying? They wouldn't believe it anyway. When Ino had giggled a little, more out of shock than humor, and Kiba had backed away in disgust, Naruto had lost his strength.

His insides had shook, and his self-hate had risen to a point where he doubted he could handle a mission, and so, he did what he was best at. Naruto had turned and fled, the words of Kiba ringing in his ears like a death toll.

"Gross. That's just, sick man."

Naruto flinched at the memory and threw another stone, vindictively hoping it would hit something and cause some brain damage. A part of him hoped it hit Kiba, but he knew better than to hope for such good luck after all the shit he'd been going through lately.

"Maybe it'll catch that damn fox…" Naruto thought, a small smile lifting his features at the thought of vindicating himself against the damn, kidnapping beast. The joy was fleeting and was quickly overcome with his earlier depression, and quite suddenly, Kyuubi's chakra flared to life angrily inside of him, creating a connection he'd been avoiding.

_Kit, either commit suicide, or cheer the fuck up. You're blubbering is giving me a headache._ Kyuubi's threat was dark, and her deep growl in his mind was still awe inspiring. She didn't much sound like a girl, but Naruto wisely kept that revelation to himself in favor of berating himself for letting his barrier drop so low on his side of their link.

Since contacting Kyuubi that time Jiraiya had thrown him down that cliff, a mental link had been forged between them. Kyuubi seemed to not want to talk to him—Naruto got the impression she felt he was beneath recognizing and that was why she usually avoided him—and Naruto preferred not to speak to her either, but it seemed that some things could still force a reaction from the fox, and his bitching seemed to be one of them.

Naruto tried to suppress Kyuubi but the demon seemed adamant about getting her two sense in. _I'm serious kit, if you don't stop it, I'll throw us down myself. Death would be preferable to you're pathetic pouting._

Naruto rolled his eyes, feeling his annoyance returning quickly with the constant degrading comments shot his way. Despite popular belief, the term 'kit' that Kyuubi seemed so found of using was not an endearment, and was used as a way to remind Naruto that he was just a child, and a weak one at that when compared to Kyuubi, and the fox did not harbor any tender feelings for him.

As she'd so plainly put it after assisting him in defeating Gaara, she loaned him her power and protected his "pathetic, human carcass" because she didn't like to be messed with, and seeing as she was stuck in his pathetic body, any insult to him was an insult to her.

She'd made her point quite clear, and at that moment Naruto felt like making his.

_Well whose fault do you think it is that I'm upset, you sex-changing bitch?!_ Naruto fought back and could practically feel Kyuubi roll her eyes, most likely regretting talking to him at all.

_You want to blame someone, kit, blame the one you're sitting on. If I had my way, you wouldn't be allowed to reproduce your idiocy into future generations. Least of all through my power._

Her response was disgustingly truthful, and Naruto scowled, choosing to talk out loud, feeling a little smug that he could do so, and he knew that she was aware of it. "Yeah, well you could have kept you're freaking Chakra away from me!"

Kyuubi chose not to respond to his stupid comment for a long time, and Naruto was starting to hope that she had left him alone at last—he was glad that his annoying attitude came in handy when dealing with the fox, and took pride in his ability to make her shut up—until she replied with a smugness that implied she knew how uncomfortable the topic made him.

_You asked for my help first, kit. When your mate was dying._

Naruto flushed six shades of crimson and spluttered, once again accused of having feelings for the Uchiha. Were all women this insanely stuck on him having a sexual fixation on the bastard, or was it just the women in his life?

"He's not my mate, damn it!" Naruto snapped chucking the stone he'd picked up as hard as his chakra would allow. "And besides, Tsunade-baba says that your chakra started messing with my body the moment you got in there!" Naruto countered, and wasn't all surprised when Kyuubi gave a bored response.

_As I have already stated, not my fault._

Naruto ground his teeth together and simmered, all depressed thoughts momentarily wiped from his mind in the burn of anger, and he felt Kyuubi preen under his emotional change as she moved to close their connection.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?! I'm not done—"

_You're mate wants to talk, I do not wish to be apart of it._ Kyuubi stated boredly before his mind rang blissfully silent once more.

_My—_

"I just got here, Dobe. What are you talking about?" the deep tone made Naruto jump and without turning around he knew who would be behind him.

_Oh…_ Naruto thought, his mind blanking out momentarily as the term sank in with the memory from Wave Country, and Kyuubi's words that still echoed through his mind adding fury to his actions.

_Sasuke's bloodied, broken imaged filled his senses with a cold numbness that left him feeling horrifyingly weak. Sasuke was dead, he was seriously dead, and he'd died for his sake. A hot anger was slowly pouring over his mind. Unconsciously he called out to anyone who may hear him, asking for strength. Strength to exact revenge on this being that dared to take Sasuke from him, and this time he was answered. _Let me out kit! Let me take vengeance! He killed your mate, you allowed this weakling to kill your mate! You are weak, move over, let me out! _Naruto didn't even pause to think._

_If this person would help him get vengeance, then so be it, he would allow them to take over him completely and he'd have no regrets. Naruto let go._

Naruto shook the memory off, his ire returning at the stupid accusations his inner demon had laid on him and he tensed in anger, not even bothering to look at the new arrival. "What do you want, teme?" it came out a pathetic sounding growl, and Naruto winced, feeling around on the ground for another rock to throw; preferably at Sasuke's head, for no other reason than to keep him from commenting on the sound.

"Hn." The all mighty response made Naruto's mood darken further, and he suddenly wanted the Uchiha gone. _Why the hell is he here anyway? _Naruto wondered. _Shouldn't he be helping Kakashi track down some missing animal?_

There was no answer to his question, not that he really expected one. When one mentally asks oneself a question it doesn't usually get an answer, but never being one to admit when he was acting stupid, Naruto bit out a harsh accusation hoping to make the other boy leave. He really was in no mood to deal with him.

"You come to poke fun at me too?" Naruto accused, and felt Sasuke's glare eat away at the back of his head.

"Sakura wanted me to tell you she was sorry for telling Ino. She didn't think it would go anywhere else." Sasuke bit out, sitting down beside him, and Naruto tensed, annoyed that Sasuke had yet to take the hint.

"Well, it did." Naruto stated bluntly, not really feeling like being understanding.

"Hn."

Damn did that sound annoy the hell out of him. "So, what are you her errand boy?"

Sasuke made no comment to the insult and Naruto shot a glare his way out of the corner of his eye. The glare died prematurely at the scuffed up appearance of the other boy. He had a few mud stains on his clothes, and several scrapes and bruises, and his knuckles looked a little bloodied.

_What the hell happened to him? _Naruto thought, lifting an eyebrow. The amusing image of Sasuke loosing out to a stray animal came to his mind but he knew better than to even toy with it.

That didn't stop him from using it as an insult.

"Wow, Sasuke, what the hell happened to you? Get attacked by a fox, or did your fan girls try to gang bang you?" Naruto couldn't keep the amused chuckle from his voice and grinned wider at the narrow-eyed look he received.

"No, you're the only one who has a problem with foxes, Usuratonkachi." The smirk was back, and Naruto gave him a pout. _I will never live that down will I? _

Naruto snorted and turned back to the view, not even dignifying Sasuke's taunt with a response. There was a moment of silence that seemed to last long enough for the grass to grow three inches. The company was slightly annoying to Naruto, who'd become accustomed to being alone, and so it prompted him to break the silence.

"Is that all?" Naruto asked, the hint clear in his voice that he would like the Uchiha to leave, and he was further aggravated when Sasuke barely twitched at his question.

"They're just jealous of you." Sasuke said suddenly, and for a moment, Naruto thought he might have been hearing things, before he realized that yes, Sasuke had just said the most stupid and clichéd thing he'd ever heard.

"Jealous?" Naruto choked out somewhere between pissed off and amused. When Sasuke made no comment Naruto glared and spat out harshly. "Yeah, right, and Jiraiya's a holy monk!"

"I'm serious, dobe." Sasuke said then, remarkably adamant this morning as he matched Naruto's glare with on of his own. "You aren't limited to one sex, that makes you weird and more free than anyone else. It bothers them." Sasuke stated, talking more than Naruto was used to, and had the topic not been highly uncomfortable, he might have considered going into "Sound of Sasuke's voice overdose" mode, but as it was it only made him testy.

"The hell it does."

"Look, you're competition to Ino, because you can bare children as well—"

"Correction, I can get knocked up, I can't give birth."

Sasuke ignored him and the information Tsunade had given to him three days ago at his appointment. "And to Kiba—"

"I'm a freak." Naruto stated bluntly with no real emotion. He'd had enough time to come to terms with that fact, and outwardly he'd perfected the look of not caring. Naruto was quiet please with himself, though it seemed Sasuke was anything but. Sasuke gave him a glare that could have set someone not used to his anger aflame.

"No you're not."

"Ha! You're just saying that because you're normal!" Naruto said standing up, his voice rising in competition, suddenly having the stupid urge to prove he had a right to sulk by himself for a day or two.

A part of him cringed at his self pitying act, and the memory of his promise to never feel sorry for himself again made him feel guilty with his current actions, but the fact that this was a fight against Sasuke kept him going. He refused to lose a battle against his rival, and this was no different.

He just knew he'd regret this later. When he was on his cycle he'd been able to blame it on his hormones, but now he was just being stubborn, and he knew it.

"At least you can bare your own children!" Sasuke shot back with a glare, and in a startling moment Naruto realized that it was Sasuke who was jealous of him. _The fuck?! _

The knowledge knocked him on his proverbial ass, and he stared in disbelief, jaw hanging open. Sasuke seemed to think he'd won the battle as he turned away again.

"At least you don't have to rely on some stupid girl to help you." Sasuke muttered, and Naruto rolled his eyes.

"No I just have to let some guy make me his bitch." Naruto snapped irritably, and again received a glare from Sasuke. "Here's an idea, why don't you try having this problem, since you seem to want it so bad."

Naruto really wasn't sure if he was complaining or just trying to get Sasuke to stop acting so weird, whatever it was he got his wish as Sasuke stood up looking pissed off. He didn't say anything, just continued to glare and Naruto tilted his head to the side, a smirk forming on his face.

"You're Sasuke Uchiha, every girl in Konoha would sell their left breast to bare your child." Naruto gave a dramatic sigh, enjoying the anger that flickered in those dark eyes.

He needed a fight, badly, and knowing Sasuke, it was only a matter of time, and pushing the right buttons. "I wonder what they'd say if they knew you wanted the attention of other men?"

"Don't be stupid." Sasuke said, his voice cold and even. Naruto lifted an eyebrow waiting for his comeback. "You're the one who gives the gay community hope."

That was it.

"Bastard!" Naruto screamed as he bodily tackled Sasuke to the hard stone, his fists lifting to mark up that smug face. Sasuke responded quickly, kicking Naruto in the stomach and flipping their position so that he could grab a hand full of Naruto's shirt and use it to bash him against the ground.

"Stop being a damn hypocrite, dobe!" Sasuke yelled, punctuating each word with a vicious slam into the rock.

The fact that Sasuke was pointing out his uncharacteristic pity party, only made him angrier and Naruto shoved his hand up clipping Sasuke on the chin, giving him enough leverage to kick him in the side harshly. Sasuke grunted and fell as Naruto rolled them grabbing fists full of dark hair to slam the jerk's head into the ground.

Their movement had placed them back off of the stone and into the woods, making the impact less satisfying, and Naruto felt a little gypped that he'd gotten hurt worse.

"Hypocrite? You're one to talk!" Naruto snapped, leaning down to growl in his face. "You come up here to reassure me that I'm not a freak when you were the one staring at me oddly in the hospital." Naruto sucker punched Sasuke then, but was quickly thrown back and into a tree as Sasuke landed another kick to his stomach.

The impact left him winded and he slid down onto his butt, still glaring at Sasuke as the other sat up. His lip was split and bleeding, and somehow that made Naruto feel better, just knowing that he had managed to rough up the prick that always seemed one step ahead of him.

"Well, how was I supposed to react?" Sasuke asked then, wiping the blood from his mouth, and smearing in over his white arm covering. Naruto viciously hoped the stain never came out. "It's not everyday a guy suddenly becomes a woman!"

Naruto had the urge to introduce Sasuke to the Sexy no Jitsu, but decided against it as his ego again took another blow.

"I'm not a woman, damn it!"

Sasuke smirked, and Naruto felt his rage burn through him like a thick jell. "You're sure acting like one."

Naruto sprang off the tree and collided again with Sasuke's body, sending them toppling through the trees and brush of the undergrowth, giving them scrapes and tears in their clothes along with the bruises from their fists and the ground as they rolled.

Muffled curses and grunts replaced their words as fists and kicks worked out what words simply could not accomplish. It was the way of men, and when at last they stopped—laying side by side somewhere beneanth the trees atop of the Hokage monument—it felt as if the world was somehow right again.

Naruto's eyes twitched a little under the glare of the sunlight that managed to filter in through the leaves, warming his face and sore body. Breathing hurt slightly, from the injuries inflicted to his sides and ribs, but it was an almost soothing kind of hurt, and it brought a smile to his face.

Beside him, Sasuke let out a contented sound of his own, though it was more subdued, but it made Naruto's small smile grow just the tiniest bit. _This is what I needed. _Naruto thought, turning his head to examine the wounds on his friend's face and body. _Proof that he didn't find me repulsive… he wouldn't have fought back and touched me if I sickened him. _

It was a childish thought that a simple fight could prove so much, and deep inside he knew that their fight solved nothing, but he still clung to the irrational disillusion.

Sasuke let out a groan, and the sounds of movement let Naruto know that the darker boy was getting back up. He focused his eyes on the leaves above, and imagined for a moment that he was someone else. It had been one of his favorite games as a child, until he realized that no matter how much he imagined and hoped, his life never changed.

"Oi, Naruto." Sasuke called out, and slowly Naruto blinked letting the vague dreams slip past his reach.

"Hn?" Naruto's lips quirk up when he could practically feel Sasuke's eyes narrow on him. Yes, this little technique came in quite handy.

"Are you done acting like a child?" Sasuke snapped, most likely aggravated by Naruto's copying actions, and the blond debated doing it again, but decided against it, aware that there were still some things left unfinished.

"Are _you _done calling me a girl?"

"Damn it, Naruto," Sasuke bit out, though the anger was less apparent now, and turned hardened black eyes onto clear blue ones. "I already told you, I was shocked, let it go. Its not every day one's friend has a life altering issue that you can't possibly hope to help with!"

Sasuke's hands where clenched by his sides, and for a moment it reminded Naruto of the bloodied bruises on them before their rambunctious fight. It was only then that he realized what those wounds meant, and he blinked in mild shock.

_He didn't… _Naruto began, sitting up himself, his eyes narrowed on Sasuke's form. _There's no way he would do that. _Sasuke's unexpected words of friendship stalled his thoughts, and with a shaky voice Naruto glanced away.

"Friend, teme?"

Sasuke's glare burned at the back of his head. "Don't make me repeat myself, usuratonkachi."

The response made Naruto smile, and a warmth he hadn't felt since Sasuke had first said similar words back in his fight against Gaara, returned. The feeling healed over the emotional wounds that had been plaguing him for the week.

_That's right; Sasuke saved me and Sakura because… we're his precious friends. And Sasuke doesn't abandon his friends… _Naruto thought, wrapping his arms around his legs and resting his head on his knees.

He wanted to ask Sasuke if he'd beaten up Kiba before coming to see him, but felt it wasn't important whether he did or not, and he doubted Sasuke would answer him anyway.

Again, a long silence stretched, settled, and then fell asleep around them. Except this time, it was a pleasant sort of stillness with the tense wariness absent from the air. The sun sank lower in the sky as the two sat side by side, staring out at nothing.

The birds had begun their songs again, and several times Naruto had to flick a tickling bug from his leg before he dared to change the mood and break the silence.

"I'm not going to have kids." Naruto said suddenly, his voice sounding oddly loud in his own ears, and his face warmed up in embarrassment as Sasuke turned to him, his eyes blank and expression bored. "I'm not."

"Hn."

Naruto flinched and felt his ire rise. Sure the two understood each other best through fighting and arguing, but he was trying to be serious. Trying to put as much faith in Sasuke as the Uchiha had in him, and the bastard was being a dick.

"I doubt I'll even get married at this rate." Naruto said more to himself, refusing to let Sasuke piss him off again.

"Don't be so melodramatic, dobe." Sasuke replied, standing up and brushing the leaves from his clothes. The stains would undoubtedly remain for life, and it made Naruto a little glad that he had managed to wreck one of the Uchiha's outfits.

_He looks better rumpled anyway. _Naruto thought, unfazed by his own thoughts. _More alive and real. He looks less like a statue and more like a person._

"How am I being, melodramatic?" Naruto asked—more like yelled—and straightened his legs out in front of him. "And why do you think I'm—"

Sasuke was suddenly right over him, looking down his nose at Naruto in much the same way Kakashi was so fond of when lecturing them. A sharp shiver ran up Naruto's spine from the sudden shade that Sasuke cast over him, and he licked his dry lips in nervous wonder.

"You were born different."

_You have no idea… _Naruto thought to himself, but kept silent as Sasuke continued.

"So, what? You're Naruto Uzumaki, the number one, pain in the ass, dobe of Konoha." Sasuke smirked at him, crouching down in front of him, for a blissful moment, his superior attitude gone.

Warmth flooded through his chest momentarily, and for a second, Naruto could only gape, his chest tight with hope, and a kind of joy he was only just getting used to. Sasuke's smirk softened into a small, lopsided smile that dragged a similar expression from Naruto, as the Uchiha bent closer till their hitaiates almost touched. A mirror image of that day at orientation, when they'd been separated into groups of three: the same day they'd kissed.

Naruto flushed and pulled back a little at the memory, and he tried not to remember how—despite the hot pain of slamming his mouth against a stationary object—soft Sasuke's mouth had been. _Damn, I'm pretty certain I'm not supposed to notice shit like that…_ Naruto berated himself just as Sasuke continued. Seemed he had a point in getting so close.

"And nothing you do or say could make me treat you any different, usuratonkachi."

He backed off then, and Naruto breathed out a sigh, his hand moving over his heart. It fluttered under his hand from what he could only guess to be nerves. _Damn, what happened with his need for personal space?_ Naruto shot a mild glare up at Sasuke, but was surprised to find a light blush covering the Uchiha's cheeks that matched his own slightly.

Somehow, the fact that Sasuke was just as embarrassed from his actions, made Naruto smile, his hand slipping from his chest to rest against his belly as Sasuke fell into a seated position beside Naruto, a foot of space separating them. _That's more like Sasuke… wonder if it was a suggestion from Sakura to break his bubble of comfort to prove his point. _That thought made sense and Naruto wondered just what those two had talked about after Sasuke—supposedly—beat Kiba up.

The images that came to his mind then warmed his heart, but didn't last long. Naruto tensed a little, gripping the front of his shirt as the mental picture of his friends morphed to one where they both cautiously backed away at the sight of the nine-tailed shadow spilling from Naruto's form.

All the warmth left him, replaced by a cold tension that pressed against his throat like a weight: choking him slowly the longer he remained silent. _I shouldn't… _Naruto thought, looking up at Sasuke's still pinked cheeks. _It's not like he's the one I want… but he is someone I love… _Naruto looked down at his hand and bit the inside of his lip.

There were so few people in his life that he loved, and he was lucky enough that three of them already knew he was the Kyuubi, and cared for him anyway. But Sasuke didn't know, and Naruto was terrified of him finding out, yet at the same time, he wanted to get the weight off of his chest. He wanted proof that Sasuke's words were more than simple boasting.

"Nothing…?" Naruto whispered, his voice oddly emotionless, and it made his skin prickle as Sasuke turned to face him, his coal colored eyes slightly larger than normal with concern.

"Naruto?" He asked, a pale hand lifting toward him before Sasuke decided against whatever it was he had planned to do, and placed his hand on the ground between them. The pale skin a drastic contract to the dark dirt and grass.

Sasuke had nice hands, Naruto noticed absently: long slender fingers, smooth nails, wide palm and slender—but not girly—wrists hidden under the baggy arm covers. In comparison, his own tanned, calloused, short, stubby fingers and dirtied hands seemed lacking. The perfect image for a cursed, tainted soul.

"Do you swear?" Naruto asked, his hands fisting more tightly, his head bowed slightly.

"Dobe, what—"

Naruto's head snapped up and he caught Sasuke with a desperate look. This meant everything to him, and if Sasuke tried to brush it off as a joke, Naruto was certain he might collapse. "That you wouldn't treat me any different, no matter what I was?"

Sasuke seemed taken aback, as he blinked, eyes again narrowed in concentration. Slowly, he nodded, lips set in a thin line, one corner dark with drying blood from their fight. It made Sasuke look like he was frowning, and it helped steady Naruto's emotions.

Licking dry lips, and speaking past paper-thin vocal cords, Naruto managed to say the words he'd never dreamed of saying freely to anyone. "Even if I was the Kyuubi?"

The air seemed to grow colder around them, and the wind made the leaves tremble as though frightened of Naruto's confession as well. He couldn't bring himself to face his friend, and so he stared at his knees, and the grass and dirt stains that clung to the orange fabric.

He could feel Sasuke's penetrating gaze, and held his breath as his friend took in the words he'd spoken, his heart painfully tight.

"That's not funny, usuratonkachi." Sasuke growled then, and Naruto jerked as though he'd been physically struck.

_Not… _Turning quickly, Naruto took in the dark look Sasuke was giving him and felt his heart constrict with both pain and anger.

Naruto was unaware of the hurt expression clearly visible on his face, nor the way his angered mask fell into place almost eerily, making Sasuke's eye twitch slightly as he caught the change.

"Why the hell—" Naruto began, shoving to a kneeling position ready to beat Sasuke again for implying that he was dare to joke about something so horrible, but pulled back, his anger fizzling out to nothing. _No, this is… for the best. _

Naruto thought, his blue eyes turning a horrifying blank as he smiled, weakly. He turned then, standing up and missed the way Sasuke's eyes widened catching the drastic changes.

"Yeah… right." Naruto spoke numbly, turning in the direction that they had tumbled from, intending to return to his sky gazing. "Well then, guess I'll see you tomorrow, unless Kakashi gave us a day off." Naruto threw over his shoulder; eyes clenched shut in order to falsify his best grin.

"Hn." Somehow that non-committal noise seemed almost angry, but Naruto ignored it, turning around to leave.

The sudden tight grip on his wrist, smooth skin a tight band of cool steal around his sun warmed flesh, jerked him harshly to a halt. A sharp shiver crawled over his arm at the contact, unused to really being touched in a non-violent manner even after the six months they'd been together on a team.

_His hand's a little bigger than mine._ Naruto noticed, as he looked back trying to force an unconcerned look, but it failed at Sasuke's hard glare and steal-tipped words.

"Prove it."

Naruto didn't need to ask to know what he was talking about, and he didn't bother pretending not to understand, as Sasuke's expression clearly showed he was aware that Naruto understood what he meant. He was trapped.

Turning back around, curiously calm in the life altering moment, Naruto pulled his arm free from Sasuke's grip, the cool fingers brushing his skin softly almost in a caress of sorts as the connection broke.

Blue met black and held, as tanned hands lifted to the jacket and unzipped it, letting the popping sound startle the forest silent as he removed the article of clothing completely. One dark brow rose at his action but the Uchiha otherwise showed no expression.

Naruto paused a moment, breathing in slowly, pushing back the panic that was starting to rest like ice-fire over his heart before grabbing the hem of his black shirt.

Sasuke twitched again at the action, and Naruto broke the eye contact to pull his shirt completely from his body. It pooled on the ground beside his jacket and Naruto watched it a moment before lifting his eyes to see Sasuke's confused, and slightly shocked face.

With a bitter smile, Naruto lifted one hand to touch the seal on his belly, meeting Sasuke's eyes again this time with a challenging stare. "This, is my proof Teme. Yondaime's seal, the one that keeps Kyuubi trapped inside of my body." Naruto spoke with surprising surety and strength he was certain he didn't possess. Maybe it was the shock of telling someone a secret that could destroy his happiness, whatever it was Naruto held desperately to it as he met Sasuke's comprehending gaze.

_Yes, you've seen this before, in the hot springs that time we were trying to get Kakashi's mask off… _Naruto thought, reminded of all the times Sasuke had seen this seal, and never once, thought to ask. _Or maybe you didn't see it… just avoided looking at me all._ That sounded plausible. After all according to Shikamaru guys didn't usually look at other guys, or notice things about their bodies. Naruto just assumed he did it because of his lack of human contact for so long, it was just a habit to memorize everything about everyone he cared about, like his knowing what Sasuke smelled like, his hands, pale chest and the small scar he had on his right shoulder blade.

He was almost certain that even Sasuke was unaware of that blemish, but from the times they'd been shirtless in front of the other he'd taken notice while looking for any marks left behind from his battle with Haku. Surprisingly, there was only one scar left from that battle, and it was on his neck just below his adam's apple.

The cool, soft touch made Naruto jump back out of his thoughts. He was unsure of when Sasuke had moved closer to him, nor when he'd reached out, but the moment those pale fingers brushed against his stomach, tracing the dark inscription on his belly, Naruto was tensely aware of his presence.

The touch was slow and hesitant, but steady as one fingertip followed the mark to Naruto's bellybutton. The blond shivered and the movement seemed to wake Sasuke from whatever daze he'd been in, as he looked up almost as though guilty, and pulled his hand back with a cough as he turned away.

Naruto swallowed, bringing his hands to his belly. _Well, at least he's not disgusted… _That was a small plus, but it was a start. The silence returned, oppressing and stuffy, and Naruto wondered what Sasuke was thinking about, and if he hadn't just made the biggest mistake of his life—

The slap of his shirt to his face shocked Naruto, and he grabbed the offending garment from his face, and instinctually responded without much thought.

"What the hell, teme?!" Glaring at the smirking boy, Naruto took a step forward, internally relieved when Sasuke just lifted an eyebrow, as though asking, 'Do you really think you can beat me, Usuratonkachi?'

A growl escaped him, and Naruto opened his mouth to yell when Sasuke stuffed his hands in his pockets, and turned away from him slightly, face relaxed. "Hurry up and put your clothes back on Dobe—"

"Don't tell me what to do!"

"—I don't think Ichiraku serves half naked idiots." Sasuke continued, as though Naruto hadn't spoken at all, and Naruto froze, his shirt half over his head and blinked.

_Ichiraku… does that mean…? _Naruto gave the other boy a searching look, to which he received the smallest of smirks.

"Unless you're not hungry…" the tease was well placed and had Naruto dressed in seconds running up beside him.

"You're paying."

"Hn." Sasuke replied, following Naruto down the path that lead back to the village. It was as they neared the buildings of the town that Naruto slowed, keeping his back to Sasuke, forcing him to stop.

"Naruto?"

"… thanks."

"…hn." A smirk lit his features as Sasuke stepped around him, one hand patting his shoulder as he passed in a friendly manner.

Naruto grinned. Maybe Iruka had been right after all.

With a laugh he made to follow, but slipped, as one leg seemed to go numb and fall out from under him. The dirt scraped his cheek painfully, and the wind rushed from his lungs at the collision. Groaning, Naruto pushed himself up into a seated position, rubbing his head.

"Dobe?" Sasuke called back to him from up ahead.

"I'm fi—" the soft cooing sound made him freeze, as his lower eye began to spasmodically twitch. He _knew _that sound.

Fearfully he turned around, to meet what he was quickly calling his bad karma instigator, and felt his mood turn dangerous.

"… bastard…"

The red fox flicked its tale at him and cooed again.

**A.N. Sorry if this chapter was more depressing than before, but there was a lot of drama that needed to be sorted out before things could move on. Again, sorry if they are out of Character, I tried to keep them as close as possible but the situation was a little off the wall. Anyway, the whole scene with Iruka was actually taken from a doujinshi called, "Zecchoushuu2." It's a collection of SasuNaru stories, and that idea was in one of them. The conversation is different but had the same meaning. - Anyway, hope you enjoyed, and I'll see you next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N. Okay so I realized my blunder after finally reading past Gaara in the manga. So, for this story Sasuke didn't get attacked by the sound directly after his talk with Kakashi, the rest will be explained. Okay? Again, sorry for the big time screw up, but then again, this is a fanfic.**

**Okay, now because someone asked, yes, Sasuke and Naruto are about 13-14 right now.**

**_Kyuubi the Bitch Sasuke _**

_Chapter One: Change and Consequence_

The sun dripped down through the leaves like water, and dappled the trodden path in a dusty light. The woods would have been filled with normal sounds of birds and summer bugs, had the loud cursing and arguing from the two other Genins not startled all life into silence.

"I said I'm fine, Sakura!" Naruto cried, ducking the girl's prodding hands, his own arms thrown over his head in a protective manner, covering his blond hair and running up and alongside Sasuke.

The Uchiha let out a sigh, his dark eyes following the shorter boy's movements as he discovered that Sakura was not so easily deterred.

"Agh! Knock it off!" Naruto cried when her gentle hands again attempted to pull his jacket down to see the shiruken wound in his back.

"Naruto, stop acting like a baby and let me see! It looked really deep!" The pink haired girl complained, obviously still concerned over the deadly wound their partner had sustained, and proceeded to chase Naruto in circles around Sasuke.

Black eyes rolled, and closed in mock annoyance at the two, pretending not to be bothered by the soft touches and bumps he received as Naruto used him as a human barricade.

"Well, looks can be deceiving." Naruto cried back, giving out a yelp of shock as Sakura made a dive for him as he clung to Sasuke's arm.

"I saw the blood, that was no small wound! Besides that, it was shoved in further after those missing nins threw and beat you around!" Sakura complained, and Sasuke couldn't keep the flinch back as he too recalled the images from their last mission at the Waterfall Village.

"Hey, I won that fight!" Naruto cried, taking offense to her observation and received a disbelieving look from Sakura.

"I was there, Naruto, I saw what happened." The blond stopped running to pout and Sakura slowly inched closer, her eyes closed in mock annoyance. "And from what I saw, you got your ass handed to you."

"I did not!" Naruto stomped a foot moving closer to the girl predictably. Sasuke closed his eyes, not wanting to be apart of their tussle. He was trying to forget the way Naruto's blood had colored his clothes and the memories it brought on as he hung helpless in the air, bound as he'd been before when Itachi had trapped him in his Tsukiyomi all those years before.

Sasuke's patented scowl returned as he hunched his shoulders just as Sakura lunged for Naruto sending the blond scrambling back around his side. "Gah!"

"Naruto, just let me see it!"

"No! Leave me alone!"

"Kakashi," Sakura complained, when Naruto refused to listen to reason, but for once the Jounin seemed preoccupied with his thoughts and only shrugged. It made Sasuke wonder just what that meeting had been about.

"If Naruto doesn't want to strip for you Sakura, you have to let it go."

"Strip—" Both teammates colored and shared a look of discontent.

"Eww, no!" Sakura cried shaking her head as though he'd just told her to kiss a frog. Naruto pouted, giving the girl a dirty look.

"Hey, you where the one pulling on my shirt."

"You were injured!"

Sasuke let out a large sigh attempting to block out the chatter that always seemed to follow him as of late. He shoved his hands into his pockets, thinking back over the latest mission that had been more trying than he would have liked.

It was supposed to be a simple 'C' rank mission—seemed Tsunade wanted to keep Naruto safe after his latest "surprise". They were to escort the leader of the Waterfall Village—one weak, pathetic, scaredy-cat man whom Sasuke instantly decided he didn't like. Especially after his rude attitude, the danger he'd put all of them in, and the near death he'd placed on Naruto—back to his home.

Needless to say the shit had hit the fan once they arrived there, and Kakashi was called away for a Jounin meeting. All in all, they were quite lucky to be alive, especially one blond haired idiot, of whom Sasuke was increasingly glad, held the Kyuubi in his body, else he would've been dead.

Another shiver snaked its way down Sasuke's spine and he opened his eyes, just as Naruto zipped by again—the Sakura and he having taken back up their chase at some point during his momentary lapse. Naruto's face was scrunched in annoyance even as a large grin stretched across his face, as though he hadn't just had a kunai lodged in his back between his shoulder blades.

_He could still die…_Sasuke thought, eyes watching Naruto's lively form, easily remembering the dark blood that had sprayed from his wound. Too quickly followed the image of his brother blocking the way to Naruto, and the memory suddenly made the blond that much more precious. He was all he had left, and both then in that hallway, and just now with the missing Nin, Sasuke'd been forced to realize that Naruto could be taken from him, just like his family had been, and that knowledge made him slightly ill. _As long as he is the Kyuubi, Itachi will continue to hunt him down. He'll take him away… he'll destroy all I have, again…_

Dark eyes sought out the boy made of sunshine and summer afternoons, and followed his motions with something akin to desperation. The annoying idiot had wheedled his way into his life and just refused to let go, and the longer he stayed there, and the more they continued to hang out, the less Sasuke actually wanted him to go away.

Without thinking, Sasuke's arms shot out capturing Naruto on his next pass, and pulled the smaller body against his own in a hard hold.

"Wah!" Naruto cried out, his sun-warmed—who was he kidding, Naruto was always warm. He had the feeling it had something to do with the Kyuubi—body struggled against his arms lightly. "What the hell, Sasuke!" Naruto twisted in his arms, glaring up at him, eyes a bright lively blue and Sasuke held just a little tighter, his own narrowed slightly as he returned the glare.

"Just let her look at you, your constant running is annoying." Sasuke snapped out.

Naruto blinked a few times before a deep pout came to his face. "You already know its fine…" Naruto mumbled, his voice low enough not to alert Sakura, though Sasuke did notice that Kakashi looked at them from over the edge of his book.

Sasuke caught Naruto's hint and sighed, turning on Sakura then, his stare effectively stopping her hands that were raised in mid motion to Naruto's shirt.

She seemed to have become much closer to Naruto after he'd forgiven her for her slip up. That was fine by him; he didn't really care either way, so long as the missions got done. Though her prostration to Naruto had been quite a spectacle.

_Naruto looked ready to run as the pink haired kunoichi kneeled before him, her head pressed to the ground in a full out bow that must have killed her pride, begging him to forgive her. _

_"S—sakura…" Naruto stuttered, his voice surprisingly quiet and subdued: true. _

_Blue eyes flickered to his own, and Sasuke wondered how many times Naruto had turned to him for help, and he'd never realized that that soulful look had been just that, a cry for help. _

_Naruto was surprisingly easy to read after you managed a glimpse behind his perfected mask of uncaring joy. _

_Sasuke shrugged, suppressing his smirk. He found it quite amusing that Sakura was taking things so seriously. Seemed she was finally realizing the consequences of her choices. It was about time in his book._

_"I'm really sorry Naruto, I didn't think she'd say anything… I… I wasn't thinking."_

_Sasuke rolled his eyes, he could have told her that much, but he kept quiet. His thoughts really didn't matter this time around. It was up to Naruto if he wanted to forgive their teammate._

_Watching from the corner of his eye, he assessed the conflicting emotions of pain, betrayal, and uncertainty that flashed over Naruto's face before that mask slid back into place and Naruto grinned shoving his hand behind his head. An action Sasuke was starting to see meant that he was uncomfortable and trying to hide it._

_"Of course I forgive you, Sakura-chan!" Naruto beamed, laughing as though she had just apologized for sneezing. _

_Sasuke raised an eyebrow, seriously wondering how he managed to do that. To just forgive her for what had happened, and smile like that, it seemed like something so difficult Sasuke couldn't imagine attempting it, yet Naruto did it like it was routine._

_Perhaps it was._

_"Really?" Sakura looking up, green eyes wet with real tears, and Sasuke glanced away from the painful smile on Naruto's face as he nodded._

_"Yeah, it's fine. No real harm done."_

_Sakura was quiet a while, and Sasuke was certain she was aware of Naruto's lie too as she finally replied with, "Still, I'm sorry."_

_"Hee hee, just buy me ramen and we're even." _

_Sakura smiled then. "Sure, but only one bowl."_

_"Wha! But I'm a growing boy!"_

_"My wallet's only so big."_

_"Cheapskate!"_

_"Pig!"_

_And the arguing continued, smoothing out the tension in the blond until his smile was genuine, and Sasuke was left to wonder just how Naruto managed it, all the while coming up with no answer. _

No, it wasn't Naruto's forgiveness of the girl that irked him but how she suddenly seemed so attached to the blond, as though his sudden ability to conceive had somehow made him one of the girls.

Sasuke's glare increased as he spoke to the pink-haired kunoichi, somehow not wanting her to get any closer to the blond then she already was, though he knew he was just being foolish. "Since Sakura seems to doubt my first aid skills."

Sakura jumped back, her hand returning to her chest, her green eyes wide. "Wa—no! Of course I trust your ability Sasuke, I was just—"

"Then, lets end this nonsense." Sasuke ended the conversation, releasing Naruto and walking ahead, his hands finding their way back into his pockets.

He had been there to tend to Naruto's wound, and had been surprised to find nothing more than a bruise. For some reason, Sasuke didn't want to share in the knowledge of Naruto's curse, with Sakura. In fact, he liked being the only one aside from the adults who knew, and he was determined to keep it that way.

_"I told you… Kyuubi..." Naruto said, his voice sounding almost sad. Sasuke tensed, looking over one tan shoulder at Naruto's profile, and he was suddenly grateful that Sakura was busy with the town's people and Shibuki._

_"Hn." Sasuke said, smearing on some medicine anyway, rubbing it into the skin before applying the bandage and taping it in place. "Guess the fox is useful for one thing at least."_

_Naruto jumped under his hands, as though expecting to be struck, and Sasuke's mouth tightened into a thin line angered that Naruto was still so sensitive about something he had no control over._

_"It's nice to know that if I'm unable to be there I can rely on that strength of yours to save your stupid ass until I can." Sasuke mumbled, packing up the medical supplies, feeling odd with being so open. But he'd promised himself he'd help Naruto the way he was denied, and open truthfulness was what Naruto needed, no matter how embarrassing._

_"Sasuke…" Naruto breathed, and Sasuke could tell the blond had turned his way. Glancing at him from the corner of his eye, he gave a small smirk, and as predicted, Naruto grinned rubbing the back of his head._

_"Dobe." Sasuke nudged Naruto with his shoulder gently and received one in return as Naruto's sunny disposition returned._

_"Teme."_

_There was a moment of contented understanding, where the usual bite of loneliness was absent, and it seemed they both felt it. But, like all things he'd come to adore, it was quickly lost as the world returned to intrude._

_"Naruto, Sasuke, you both okay?" Sakura cried, running to their sides, two small children tagging along, both worried for their Naruto nii-chan. Sasuke was almost jealous of the 'siblings' the blond just seemed to collect wherever he went. It reminded him too much of the brother he'd once known._

_Sasuke's smile faded from his face and he stood stiffly, hands shoved deep in his pockets as the group arrived, once again closed off completely._

"Well, sounds like you all had a few trials then." Kakashi smartly interrupted what was sure to be another brooding silence, and Sasuke looked over his shoulder, put out that the Jounin seemed less then worried about their little mission alone, but stayed properly silent. After all, he owned the silver haired idiot more than he was willing to admit to.

He wasn't sure where he'd be now if the Jounin hadn't followed him out of the hospital to knock some sense into him after he attempted to Chidori Naruto's ass on the roof.

If Kakashi hadn't tied him to a tree and lectured him on things he'd seemed to have forgotten, before dragging him back to the hospital for wounds that he'd seemed to have gained from his little fight with Naruto, he was certain he might have hunted Naruto down and only god knows what would have happened then.

_Fighting Kyuubi…_Sasuke suppressed a shudder. He'd never admit defeat, but he doubted he could even see his mighty brother defeat the fox if it ever truly emerged from Naruto. _If it can…_ Sasuke shoved that thought away to mull over it later.

Yes, Sasuke decided, listening to the man's bullshit was a fair exchange for stopping his idiocy and kept quiet.

"A few?" Sakura echoed, sounding the most upset by the whole experience, but, then again, she had done the least amount of work, being captured and all, so it was understandable. Sasuke could sympathize with her seeing as he'd been tied up as well for more than half of the battle. "I think near death, and bloodshed to be a bit more than a few."

Sakura was becoming more lippy as of late, and Sasuke wasn't sure if that was good thing or not, he wouldn't miss her sickeningly sweet attitude; her silence definitely, her false sincerity, no.

"Hey, so what was that Jounin meeting about?" Naruto broke in, effectively ending Sakura's triad as it drew her attention to the bizarre summons as well.

On the outside it appeared as though Kakashi was ignoring them, but from the slight discoloration of his fingertips on his precious book, Sasuke could tell the question had unsettled him.

_Then it's either about Naruto, the Kyuubi, or the Akatsuki. _Sasuke thought darkly, his eyes trained on his teacher.

They had stopped walking and now stood in the middle of the road where a spot of pure sunlight evaded the tree branches. The sun felt nice after all the time spent in the icy water, and Sasuke shot Naruto a look suddenly remembering that Naruto had been submerged in the water several times before and that—though his clothes had felt dry when he'd grabbed him—they had been wet for a long time.

_He doesn't look like he's cold. _Sasuke thought, recalling the little heart to heart they had had the day before. It seemed that Naruto wore the jacket all the time because he was very susceptible to the cold. And he wore orange because it was the most annoying color he could think of.

Sasuke smirked to himself, reminded of Naruto's reasoning and how proud he'd been of himself. The color, now that he thought about it, truly suited him, almost as much as that stupid sleeping cap did.

_"Why?" Naruto asked, suddenly laughing from his place on the tree branch just slightly below Sasuke's. It was a breathless laugh, showing his exhaustion from their recent fight, but the bruises on his face were already fading, and with it his energy returned. Sasuke was mildly jealous but kept it back with the reminder of the curse that Naruto's abilities stemmed from. _

_"Is it that funny Dobe?" Sasuke asked, annoyed at being the butt end of some joke._

_"Naw, it's just I hadn't thought of my reasons in a long while… and no one's ever asked before." Naruto responded, blowing some bags out of his eyes, too tired to lift his arm and push the strands away himself. _

_Sasuke lifted an eyebrow, urging Naruto to continue without degrading himself enough to ask him to. Uchiha's didn't ask for information, they demanded. Okay, so he had asked Naruto for the information Sakura had shared back when they were learning chakra control—and that had not worked at all—but that was out of need, this was just curiosity._

_"Well, I'm always cold so I needed a jacket, but the reason its orange is because it was the only color I could think of that wouldn't blind me in the middle of the day, but would still annoy the hell out of anyone who saw me. Like to see someone ignore me running around in a bright orange jumper." Naruto finished as though he'd just tricked the council into naming him the Rokudaime Hokage. _

_Somehow it saddened Sasuke though he didn't let it show on his face. To think such a small thing made him so happy, so proud._

_"It worked, everyone saw me!" Naruto laughed again, though there was a small pinch between his brows that spoke of the pain he still held, even though he hid it so very well. Naruto was truly much stronger than anyone gave him credit for. First Sakura, then this. Would wonders never cease this day?_

_Sasuke gave him a half smile when Naruto grinned at him chuckling like a madman. "And those pranks… damn, I almost miss them." _

_"I don't." Sasuke snapped, crossing his arms and waiting for Naruto's question._

_"What, why? I never pranked the Uchiha district… thought about it when I found out that Sakura liked you, but didn't."_

_Sasuke blinked. He'd have to ask the dobe about that later._

_"You have any idea how many tests and annoying practices I had to retake with the class because you had cut out or pulled a dumb stunt making Iruka pissed off and so he forgot to record the test scores?"_

_Naruto snickered. "Yeah, that was the one fool proof way to gain extra study time." _

_"What?" Sasuke asked, his humor suddenly gone with Naruto's admittance that those had all been planned. _

_Naruto must have heard the malice in his tone as his chortling laugh choked off on a squeak and blue eyes turned to him almost fearful. "… uh…"_

_"What. Did. You. Just. Say?" _

_"….. Uhm… yellow?" Naruto responded before leaping from the tree, his odd response gaining him a three second lead on the dark-haired boy once again out for blood._

_"You bastard!"_

"Just a meeting, now if we don't hurry we'll be late, and if we aren't back from a one day mission before nightfall, Hokage will worry." Kakashi side-stepped the question and Sakura and Naruto easily fell into the new conversation.

Sasuke shook his head, coming back from his memory not all that surprised to find that he really hadn't missed much.

"Bah, that old bag wouldn't get worried, she'd be more pissed because it be more work for her to have to go through." Naruto argued, crossing his arms over his chest and pouting.

"Ah, but tomorrow is your monthly check up is it not?" Kakashi asked, and Naruto flushed maroon in under ten seconds, a new record for him. Sasuke shook his head, and turned away as Naruto predictably blew up.

He'd gotten quite good at blocking out the sound of Naruto's bitching over the years—having been in the academy with him and then pared with him on a team—and had just implemented his new skill when a sudden weight on his arm jostled him from his peaceful sanctuary.

He tensed, already prepared for the unpleasant conversation that awaited him from whatever girl had decided that touching him was the best way to gain his attention, when he was met with blond hair that smelled curiously like musk and tree sap.

"—shut up! C'mon Sasuke."

Sasuke caught the last part of Naruto's rant before he was being dragged down the road back to Konoha. Black eyes blinked, more than slightly surprised at the grip Naruto held on his arm.

It had been a good two weeks since they met on the Hokage monument and worked their problems out. Sasuke was the first to notice that the distance between them had closed a bit, and they were more comfortable with the other, but this was the first time that Naruto had actually ventured to touch him outside of fighting or the friendly knocking of knuckles that had somehow become their victory move.

Sasuke forced himself to relax and set his pace so that it matched Naruto's not all that concerned by the action. _He's finally stopped the worrying. _Sasuke thought, glad that the scared, and slightly broken Naruto he'd seen on the head of the Fourth Hokage was slowly healing.

He never wanted to see Naruto like that again. He'd always assumed Naruto was just a loud-mouthed jokester, and as he watched him through the missions he'd been forced to realize that he was loud-mouthed to keep others from looking to deeply at him, and he liked to joke around to keep his mind from what he lacked. Sasuke was forced to realize that Naruto was reliable, and true to his word, which was more than most the people Sasuke knew.

So, perhaps he could see himself in the blond a bit, and the camaraderie came easily after they had a chance to kick the crap out of each other for the weakness they saw in the other that mirrored their own. Yes, Naruto was more than he appeared.

Then Naruto was suddenly capable of having babies.

That one had thrown him for a loop, but that was nothing compared to the utter breakdown and hysterical fit that Naruto threw after Kakashi's joke.

Sasuke suppressed a shiver, the memory of Naruto's screams were still fresh in his ears. That had not been his best friend and rival in the hospital room at the time, that had been himself five years before as his family was massacred.

_"I guess that means Naruto is competition." Kakashi's taunting voice shattered the moment with a touch of mirth, and Sasuke managed to send the silver-haired Jounin a death glare._

_Sakura let out a choked nervous laugh, as though she was in a state of shock herself. "… yeah… though I don't think Sasuke would—"_

_She broke off with a sharp indrawn breath at the sharp, hysterical cry that suddenly burst from Naruto's mouth. It sounded a little like a whimper at first but slowly grew into an earsplitting wail of anguish that dropped ones stomach and made their blood run cold._

_Sasuke turned to the boy who looked like he was ready to pass out, blue eyes a little frantic as he simply collapsed. _

_For several long moments no one moved. They were simply incapable of doing so. No one had expected this reaction from Naruto. He was… Naruto, and he didn't just break down. _

_Seemed they were wrong again._

_Tsunade was the first to respond when Naruto started to claw at his head, as though he could rip the truth from his mind. And from the way he kept screaming, "Its your fault! All your fault, you bitch! Give me my life back, damn you!!!" Maybe Naruto was trying to rip some nameless entity from his mind._

_"Naruto!" The Hokage leaped forward pulling his hands away as his nails started to stain a deeper color, and soon after Kakashi had joined the fray pinning the thrashing youth to his chest and bed, while the healer tried to ease the sudden panic that had overtaken him, but Sasuke knew, he _knew _it would do no good. _

_His hands tightened by his sides as he stood helpless in the face of a mirror of his own nightmares, and he was disgusted. Some part of him always hated the village for doing nothing to save him from the darkness after Itachi's betrayal, and now he was in their shoes and realized that they could do nothing then as he could do nothing now._

_He turned his head away unable to watch as the screams turned into sobs, and the sounds pierced him to the core, he doubted he'd ever be able to forget them just as he could still taste his own scream in his throat._

Sasuke had nearly fallen apart himself in recognition of that cry of helplessness. That was why he'd trailed Sakura and Naruto after they'd left the hospital. He'd never admit it, but in that moment he'd seen himself in Naruto, he wanted to protect him. To see if he really could survive the pain, to see if he could save Naruto the way he always had hoped someone would save him.

Of course it had to be Kiba who received the punishment of that protection. Sasuke smiled to himself in memory. It had felt quite nice to lay that dog-boy flat with a single punch; of course he hadn't stopped there. That fight had been quite satisfying, but the biggest adjustment had been the Kyuubi.

He knew that the Kyuubi had been sealed into something, he just wasn't aware that it was a human child, a baby, if the stories were true. Though, now that he thought about it, it made perfect sense. The way the village treated Naruto, his overzealous need to be seen and acknowledged, not to mention the marking on his belly and Orochimaru's comments on it. There was also Naruto's never ending supply of Chakra, his new ability to procreate, and lastly that damn fox that just kept showing up.

_Mother fucking thing… _Sasuke thought darkly. It had been funny the first two times the monster had shown up, and even though he'd been forced to give Naruto a piggyback ride back to the village (after his second assault via piss), and ultimately back to his house since eating in public was out of the question when Naruto was incapacitated because of fox spray, it had been amusing. Until the damn thing started showing up in his yard looking for Naruto, and waiting in the woods for the blond, it had been fun, but it was beginning to get old, and then it decided Sasuke was it's enemy.

Quite frankly, Sasuke was getting tired of fighting the fox off, and he was getting the impression that the red menace was starting to see him as competition since it had taken to peeing on his door, and the training grounds Sasuke visited most. The irritant had even dared to piss on his shoes.

Sasuke wasn't much one to get annoyed by such stupidity, but he was tired of smelling piss when he left his house, and damn it he was tired of having his things pissed on. He wondered what it would take to get the thing to understand, but quickly stopped when he realized it would most likely include him urinating on Naruto and that just wasn't an option.

Sasuke cringed at the unnecessary thought and quickly shoved it from his mind.

"… oh damn it." Naruto grumbled, bringing Sasuke's attention back to the present.

"Hn?" Sasuke voiced, and Naruto glanced at him before scowling ahead at the road. Kakashi stepped up beside them chuckling.

"Well, look who's here." Kakashi sounded amused as all eyes landed on the red fluffy annoyance and Sasuke scowled further. "Came to see his mate home!" Kakashi laughed, completely amused by his student's problems and Sasuke glowered wishing some crazed animal would piss on his mask.

"Shut up!" Naruto snapped, growling at his predicament, and Kakashi only laughed harder.

_Laugh all you want, you're not its current piss victim…_ Sasuke stepped in front of Naruto contemplating just how much chakra it would take to punt the animal to Suna when Sakura stepped up beside him her hands resting on his arm, alerting him that she was too close.

What was it with people and touching him? His "bastardly ways" as Naruto was so fond of saying, seemed to be working in reverse.

"Wow, he just doesn't give up." She at least was beginning to sound slightly put out that the fox had yet to get the hint that it had been dumped.

"… like someone else I know." Sasuke muttered.

"Huh, you say something Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn."

Naruto chuckled, and Sasuke felt his lips quirk in an attempt to rise into a smile but he suppressed it as the male fox took up a predatory stance growling his way.

_Oh give me a break…_ Sasuke rolled his eyes with a sigh. _If I used Katon Gokyaku no jitsu on it, would that be over kill? _Sasuke's eyebrow ticked up as the menace raised its hackles in retaliation, baring its teeth.

Yes, burning the shit out of the little piss-monster would be so very therapeutic.

"What are we going to do?" Sakura asked, and with a look at Naruto's wary face, Sasuke pondered the same thing. It was a miracle Naruto hadn't developed a phobia to all things fluffy and red, not that Sasuke could blame him if he did. Being bested by a stupid animal was humiliating, and annoying, and sadly it wasn't just Naruto who was currently losing against the red fox, and Sasuke had cleaned the last piss stain from his clothes. _That's it, this ends now! You want to fight over the Dobe, let's fight._ Sasuke thought, turning to his blond companion.

"Well, we could always leave Naruto—" Kakashi began but didn't get to finish as Sasuke promptly knocked Naruto's feet out from under him only to then lift the blond into his arms. _Let's see you piss on him now, little shit head. _

"S—sasuke?!" Naruto squeaked in his ear, bright red again, and Sasuke could feel the color rising in his ears and the back of his neck as he felt the astonished stares that his other team mates were boring into his head, but he ignored it in favor of walking.

"Shut up, you smell bad enough as it is, don't need you reeking of fox piss too." Sasuke snapped, glaring down at the fluffed up cretin as he passed, daring it to attack so he could kick it into oblivion without looking foolish, but it seemed the animal wanted to just growl in indigence as he passed.

"… smell…" Naruto sniffed himself before frowning. "I do not, take that back Teme!"

"Hn."

"Oh don't even start that crap!"

"Hn."

Naruto boiled, practically spitting fire in his arms, but he didn't struggle much, a sure sign he really wasn't upset from Sasuke's comment. If anything his words seemed to calm the blond down.

"Nice move, Sasuke." Kakashi chimed from behind, and Sasuke shot him a glare already knowing that the man was up to no good.

He hated being right.

"Use superior dominance to show that Naruto already has a mate, making the fox either back down or fight a much more powerful male."

"What?!" Naruto blew up again, a new shade of color all together, his arms and legs kicking and waving in indignation. Sasuke didn't waste a minute in dropping him.

"Ow! The hell, Sasuke…"

"Hn." Sasuke stepped over him, stalking off, more embarrassed than he could handle. They were passed the fox, there was no reason to carry the loud idiot any further.

Hurried footsteps told him of Sakura's approach long before she destroyed his personal bubble. He'd grown accustomed to her presence, and would even admit that she was tolerable, but her touch still bothered him to some extent.

_At least she isn't Ino…_ Sasuke thought just before her words reach his ears.

"—maybe, you know. If you're not busy, of course."

She was asking him out again.

"No." Sasuke stated bluntly, not really caring as she stopped walking and he left her in the dust as the gates of Konoha came into view. _Finally… freedom from the madness._

Sasuke thought, though inside he felt chilled with the knowledge that he had only the empty, echoless streets of the Uchiha District to return to. The never-ending reminder of what he could not forget: he was an avenger; he really had no time for games.

**2**

_Red. Sticky, crimson that clung to walls, the tatami mats, and made pretty, psychedelic designs on the shoji doors._

_**Don't come in… **_

_There was crying from beyond the door. A child's cry, begging for salvation. Yet, the shoji door remained closed, covered in filth and carnage._

_**Turn away, don't look…**_

_There was a broken lock on the door, but it was taped back into place several times, as though who ever had trapped the crying child in that blood soaked room was determined to keep him there. But why?_

_**Forget it… don't open it…**_

_Looking down at his own hands he found the answer as the sobs grew louder raising into a howled scream of anguish that grew far to recognizable for him._

_**An avenger needs no one… least of all his heart.**_

_A roll of duct tape fell from his bloodied hands, to roll across the floor, hit the shoji door and then it opened a crack._

_A small bloodshot eye stare out in mortified fury, a mouth opened wide in a wail._

Sasuke woke up screaming.

**2**

"You know, you really _don't_ have to come." Naruto griped, a scowl aimed Sasuke's way from over a hunched shoulder. He seemed even more aggravated than usual, but then again, anyone would be annoyed if they had to meet with the Hokage for a checkup they shouldn't need in the first place.

"Hn." Sasuke replied, not wanting—nor really knowing why himself—to explain his continued company. He'd been down at Ichiraku's that morning, knowing that he'd run into Naruto if he hung around long enough, though why he wanted to see the boy on their day off was beyond him. Though he'd heard that it was normal to want to be with ones friends, he chalked it up to that.

"Bastard." Naruto grumbled, turning back to face the direction he was walking in, his shoulders hunched a little higher, and his steps a little more hurried and jerked.

It was quite clear that the blond did not want him around for this meeting, and usually he would respect such feelings—being a guy he didn't really want to hear that old crone talk to the blond about his female problems—but he had the feeling Naruto would want to talk afterwards. So, he followed.

"… Sakura blabbed again… I told her I'd be fine but no… has to tell the Uchiha annoyance… freaking stalker…" Naruto's mumbles could clearly be heard above the usual bustle of Konoha's streets, and Sasuke would have taken the time to be insulted had he had another reason to really be following the smaller boy. As it was, he would be better off explaining Sakura's reason for liking him.

For all he knew, he was following the dobe simply to be certain that Kiba didn't try anything. Naruto might have already forgotten—or very well pretended—and forgiven, but Sasuke was well known for his grudges, and Kiba was now on his hate list.

_Shock or not, there is no excuse for that kind of reaction… especially for another ninja. Stupid as he may be, it wasn't his choice. _Sasuke scowled and stuffed his hands further into his shorts, his shoulders hunching unconsciously, as though attempting to protect himself from the nameless, formless nightmare that followed him consistently.

He would rather bite his own tongue off than admit that most of his physical habits came from his survival instinct to make himself as small of a target as possible. Uchiha's didn't cower, and he would become worthy to wear the crest on his back proudly.

"If you're going to follow me, can you at least remove the stick from your ass?" Naruto quipped jerking Sasuke's attention back to the pouting blonde, again looking over one orange clad shoulder. "You're making me nervous and uncomfortable, and I ain't even using the damn butt plug."

Sasuke blinked, his mind blank for several long moments as that sentence fully settled in. He _really _didn't need to know that, and he felt his arm hair rise in disgust and slight horror. His stoic mask slipped a bit as his dark eyes darted down to the place that had been so violated.

"Hey! Don't look at that!" Naruto cried, tanned hands clamping down over his back end as he trotted around in a full circle, pointing his rear away from dark, inquisitive eyes.

Sasuke jerked his head up quickly, feeling his cheeks pink a bit from humiliation. _I was just… looking at his ass._ Sasuke cringed a bit at his stupid actions, and turned his face away, attempting to find a graceful way out of this mess.

Sadly his mind had yet to catch up to his mouth as what came out was; "Well, you were the one that mentioned it first, usuratonkachi."

Sasuke could have strangled himself as he realized that he had just confirmed that, yes, he had been looking at Naruto's behind, which in turn opened him up for endless torment; a fact that Naruto seemed to realize, if his sudden cat-like grin was anything to go by.

_Damn it… _Sasuke scowled, dark eyes narrowed and daring the idiot to say something in regards to him and his major fax pas.

The citizens of Konoha continued to file by in a slow mix of color and sound as the two Genins stood facing off in the dead center of the street, in a stand off of life, death, morals, and pride.

"What?" Sasuke snapped first, not willing to wait any further as more people paused to stare in his direction when his family crest caught their attention.

An Uchiha was on the streets, and in that moment, Sasuke could have sworn his family symbol burned him through his clothes like a branded weight. He had never wished for his unmarked clothing more. One of his hands twitched, the only sign of his discomfort, as Naruto answered; his features pinched in that annoying grin that made his marked cheeks stand out sharply, as though he really did have whiskers.

"Sasuke-teme, did you just admit to checking out my ass?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and scoffed, shoving past Naruto making sure that his shoulder slammed into Naruto's a little harder than necessary as he moved ahead. "Shut up, usuratonkachi and move your ass."

"Again, with my ass." Naruto groused, as though extremely put out, while making certain his voice was just this side of shouting. "Do you have an obsession with it or what?"

Sasuke twitched again. _Why did I bother? Why the hell am I here?!_ It bothered him even more when he could not place his reason easily and he grit his teeth, fingers curling into fists as Naruto continued to talk and pester as he followed Sasuke in the direction to Hokage Tower.

"Wait, when you said I gave the gay community hope, you weren't talking about—"

Naruto broke off with a strangled gasp as Sasuke promptly pinned him to a wall, kunai to his pulse point just under his jaw.

"Say another word, and we'll see just how good a healer the fox is," Sasuke grit out, his threat loosing half of its potency at the mild embarrassed flush that still dusted his cheeks.

He cursed his family's genetics that gave him his pale complexion, as Naruto blinked, an evil sparkle lighting his blue eyes with mischief. Meaning the dumb ass either knew something, or thought he did, and his reputation was royally screwed. _I'm going to kill him…_ Sasuke thought, lowering the kunai and stalking off.

"Hey, Sasuke, where're you going?" Naruto called out, his feet thundering across the ground as he ran to catch up with Sasuke, matching his pace to his own. "Where are you going?"

"Away."

"…" Naruto was blissfully silent for all of four minutes. "Why? I thought your were shadowing me for my meeting."

Sasuke glared over his shoulder at a gloating blond, promptly wondering what in the nine-hells of his life had made him choose the bimbo as his best friend.

_I must have been high, or drugged…_ Briefly he wondered if Haku's needles had been laced with some mind-altering drug, but was forced to forget his train of thought as Naruto laced their arms together and dragged him down the street.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and let himself be dragged, not really minding the warmth wrapped around him, and the pleasant weight of a companion. Unconsciously, Sasuke relaxed his shoulders and uncurled to stand tall and proud as they walked along, dwarfing the blonde at his side with his actual height.

Things were almost pleasant, and then Naruto opened his mouth.

"I mean, if your after my ass you may as well know about the consequences in pursuing it."

_I will kill him…_

**2**

The room smelled old; stale, like old paper, musty ink, and alcohol. Sasuke couldn't stop his nose from wrinkling at the assaulting smells that reminded him of most of the houses in his own district. He hated going into the Hokage's office directly for that reason; it brought back unwanted memories, nightmares, and feelings.

His fists tensed just a bit more on his knees where he'd been forced to sit while Naruto finished dressing in the side room after his check up. Sasuke had been surprised at just how needed he had actually been for this meeting. Seemed the blonde needed more moral support than he was willing to admit to.

The minute Tsunade had ordered him to strip so that she could be certain that nothing else in his body had been compromised by Kyuubi's chakra influence, Naruto's eyes had shot to his own looking panicked, and a little fragile. Sasuke had said nothing but had at beside his bed with his head averted until he was in his hospital gown, and had proceeded to stay by his side through out the entire check up.

_Though, why did I hold his hand?_ Sasuke stared at his own palm like it belonged to someone else. His actions really didn't make much sense, but he was certain it must have been a reaction he'd picked up from his mother.

Until Naruto had decided that he was no longer needed and sent him out with Tsunade so he could redress, which led back to where he was now. Sitting in the smelly room waiting for Naruto so that they could get the final diagnosis.

Tsunade had given nothing away with her actions, as she had simply sat back and began working on papers strewn across her desk. It looked as though she was either very busy or very lazy—his vote was on the later—from the amount of work she had yet to attend to.

_This could be a hint… if it's a bad enough outcome that she's reduced to doing work to ignore the problem. _Sasuke's brow lowered in thought, his dark eyes following Tsunade's unhurried movements. _Then again, it could be nothing… she seems too calm to be harboring bad news._

Sasuke had no further time to study her movements as the door flew open admitting the short, obnoxious, ninja from Konoha. "Hey, Old bag, you find anything or what?"

As straight to the point as always.

Somehow that calmed Sasuke, though he was unaware he was tense until Naruto's bluntness destroyed it.

A wrapped scroll sailed through the air to nail the Kyuubi vessel in the head.

"Ow, the hell grandma?!" Naruto cried rubbing at his forehead looking scandalized. Sasuke suppressed his smirk and crossed his arms over his chest, sinking into his seat.

If she was throwing things at him, Naruto wasn't in immediate danger.

"Brat, sit down and shut up and I might tell you." Tsunade's voice left no real room to argue, but Naruto always found a way to do the impossible it would seem as he flopped into his seat making as much noise as he possibly could.

"Gah, I'm _so _hungry! And its such a good day outside… why am I stuck in here on such a nice—"

"Because you've managed the impossible, and are capable to carry children, and need to be checked out, now stop complaining!"

"… you have to bring that up again?" Naruto asked, sinking into his seat with a pout, obviously still touchy about the whole uterus thing. Not that Sasuke could blame him, _he _was still having trouble adjusting, and it wasn't even his problem.

_Don't think about it, just focus on the fact that your friend needs your help. _Sasuke reminded himself as Tsunade and Naruto finished their squabbling after a few more scrolls had connected with the blonde's head with enough force to knock him from his seat.

"Ow…"

"Look, brat, from what I can tell you won't be growing breasts, as it seems Kyuubi's influence was stopped by your natural hormones after both of your chakras had settled." Tsunade paused, pushing a hand through her hair, looking as haggard by the whole situation as everyone else that knew about it—and who had not been beaten to a pulp by one Uchiha Sasuke.

"This is mostly speculation of the facts after all, but from what I can tell you do not have a milk sack in your breasts—"

"I do NOT have boobs damn it!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes feeling as put out as Tsunade looked at Naruto's idiocy, but then again it was only to be expected from him. _Stupid dobe…_ the thought was amazingly tender for him, and made him scowl as Tsunade informed Naruto on another name for the chest area that had nothing to do with mammary glands.

"—anyway, as I was saying…" Tsunade continued with a huff. Just speaking with Naruto was like fighting an all out war. "As I already suspected, your body does not have a birth canal, meaning that its connection to your anus was a default action. So, a natural birth will be out of the question as it means certain death for both you and the child—"

"Wait, wait, wait!" Naruto cried, again interrupting her this time a pukey white that was an amazing feat for someone as tan as himself. "You're talking as though I will be giving birth. If you haven't noticed, I don't plan on ever getting pregnant!"

"I'm just informing you, in the case that—"

"What, someone shoves their dick up my—"

"_Yes_!" Tsunade cut him off before he could continue any further, her eyes spelling death for any who dared to finish that sentence. "I am only telling you because it is your body, and while we're on it, baring the slim chance of you getting knocked up, there should be no other physical signs of your condition. You may leave."

The words weren't really a dismissal as much as a command, one that both boys took without further thought, taking to the streets via the open window.

**2**

Sasuke wasn't too surprised when Naruto led them back up to the Hokage monument. He chose the fourth's head, which Sasuke had learned meant that Naruto was brooding over his inner parasite, or feeling lost. Otherwise he would sit on the third.

Sasuke plopped down beside him, choosing to stay silent. If Naruto wanted to talk he would talk, and he would listen. If he didn't want to talk, he wouldn't and Sasuke would drag him into another fistfight.

"I hate Kyuubi." Looked like Naruto was in a talking mood today.

"Hn." Sasuke replied, deciding not to point out that most of Konoha hated the nine-tailed pain in the ass. Instead he looked over the sun-covered village, noting the darker clouds on the horizon. Seemed the heat of the day would indeed dissipate with a storm. He couldn't say he was looking forward to it, he didn't like the way his clothing clung to his back when he had barely moved at all that morning, but he disliked storms more.

"I mean it, at every turn, she manages to screw me over!" Naruto snapped, a bit of his mask falling away as he vented, for once vocally and not physically. Sasuke couldn't say he was used to it, but it was becoming a more frequent event, and not one that he really minded. It felt, nice to be trusted enough to be confided in.

Even so, he still found it hard to look at Naruto when he spoke so openly with him, so he kept his eyes focused on the scenery instead, the silent listener.

"First I'm hated, I have no fucking chakra control, then your psycho brother wants me dead so he can get his hands on her, I get molested by a fox—don't say a word!" Naruto said, pointing a finger at him, and Sasuke couldn't stop his smirk.

"I wasn't planning on it, dobe."

"Heh, yeah, okay…" Naruto pouted obviously not believing a word he said, but he continued anyway, ignoring Sasuke's slight smile.

"Then I get… _this_. And to top it all off, if I can't get stronger, I'll lose to your brother. And god forbid he attack when I'm bleeding."

Sasuke tensed his eyes locking on Naruto's, all humor gone at the mention of the reason for his rage twice in a row. Just being reminded of his brother set him on edge, and made him want to Chidori the shit out of everything around him. Only the fearful quiver in Naruto's voice stopped him from blowing things out of control.

"He's mine anyway… I'll kill him." Sasuke promised, feeling odd when blue met him, looking tired, and far too old on the Dobe's face.

"… if they get me, they'll remove Kyuubi, and it will kill me." Naruto said with such certainty that it left Sasuke feeling chilled.

"Usuratonkachi." He snorted, hoping to lighten the mood, but Naruto just looked away, his face serene as though thinking of something that often plagued his thoughts.

"That's…" Naruto paused and fidgeted as though uncomfortable. It sparked several questions, but Sasuke remained silent. "… it's what I fear the most." Naruto laughed humorlessly. "I shouldn't fear death but… I do."

Sasuke bit the inside of his cheek understanding that far deeper than the blond could ever realize.

An uncomfortable silence settled over them, and it was Sasuke's turn to shift. They hadn't been this honest with each other since their fight on the Hokage Monument the day he beat up Kiba. It made things more than slightly awkward.

_How am I supposed to respond to that? _Sasuke wondered, his shoulder's hunching up in that way that always told when he felt cornered and he frowned. He couldn't even admit he felt fear out loud with out feeling as though he was less than he should be, so how was he supposed to react to Naruto's confession?

Luckily it seemed that he didn't have to as Naruto's mask slipped back into place, and he put on a suspicious glare, again pointing and accusing finger in his face.

"You tell anyone, and I'll kill you."

Sasuke took a moment to decide whether to take the bait or not, but hi challenging smirk curled his face easily as he fell into comfortable routine.

"You still think you can beat me, dobe?" He lifted on eyebrow for extra effect and took off in the direction of the training grounds, Naruto close on his heels.

Even if the blonde didn't need this sparing session, Sasuke sure as hell did, and he intended to drown out his emotions before they were finished.

**2**

_It was dark. It always started with darkness, and he supposed he should have expected as much after the years of nightmares that had plagued him over the fives years, but still he trembled._

_He was eight, he was always eight, and the darkness pulsed with his heartbeat, showing the bloody, corpse filled streets of his home in flashes that faded just as quickly as he recognized the carnage. _

**No… **

_He was moving, his movements hurried, jerked, and uneven. The flashing came quicker, with shorter intervals of darkness as he came to the blood soaked doors of the place he called home._

**Stop… **

_Small, trembling, weak hands reached out and gripped the sliding door, throwing it open with sharp motions. The wood snapped and bounced back with a slight popping sound that seemed unearthly loud to his ears, and yet he couldn't hear it all at once._

_The halls echoed the silence back in a way that made his heart pound just a little faster; the musky smell he would later recall as the stench of death lingered in the air, stifling his breath in his chest._

**Don't!**

_His lips formed his inquiry of a call for his mother, then his father, but only the feeling of desperate nothingness returned to him. He shivered as he stepped further into the house, his motions slow as a snail's now that he was inside the walls that were supposed to keep him safe from the chaos of the world outside._

_Somehow, he already knew that these walls would never bring him comfort again: only nightmares._

**Damn it! Stop!**

_The blood still splattered up the rice paper of the shoji door, just the way he would always remember, and as he did every night, he opened the door with painful hope, and vicious fear choking him._

_Blackness._

_"… hello, Sasuke."_

**Damn you, Itachi! **

_Lips formed the loving term for the man covered in the blood of all those he'd ever held dear, and those unnatural red eyes glaring down at him in mirthful hate, left him shaken._

**I'll kill you! **

_The darkness lifted slowly, the old building taking on the form of a long hallway, with two men in dark cloaks with the Uchiha colors formed into clouds in the blackness stood at the end of the hall. The clothes reminded him of the night he'd lost it all, and pale hands clenched in hate, again powerless and weak against the hated man with the red glare._

**I'll kill you!**

_Orange._

…

_There, behind them, something old, but delightfully new, and uncommonly precious stood; in danger, both from the death that red eyes brought, as well as from being forgotten in the rush of rage._

_Forgotten, the boy stands, unaware of the threat to his life, his lips forming a name, blue eyes frightened, but not from the man with red eyes. No, the fear in those eyes, is the same fear he'd held as he'd thrown open that bloody door. Fear of loss._

**Naruto…**

_Darkness._

"… I'm the Kyuubi…"_ Blue eyes filled with pained acceptance._

"I've not come for you this time, little brother."

Shut up! 

"… if they get Kyuubi, I die… that's what I fear most."_ Blue eyes looked out from over the Hokage monument, brows pinched in concentration. _"You tell anyone, and I'll kill you!"

**Naruto… **He was back in the room with the blood, shadows, and whispers of death. Dark eyes stayed trained on fisted hands, larger than before, but still not strong enough. 

_He didn't want to look up. He didn't want to see who it was that let out that mournful cry which made his stomach drop to his feet like frozen stones. If he didn't look up, it wouldn't be real. It was what he told himself every time, and every time it was the same._

…_**you have to…**_

_"Sasuke!" the cry drew his attention up. He knew that cry, and he couldn't allow himself to forget that voice. Not this time. Fearfully he looked up, across the blood spattered room that began to flicker once more with his heartbeat._

_Bodies laid across the floor, in various stages of slaughter. Two stood out in his mind, only recognizable by the crimson soaked silver hair, and the lifeless green eyes, and he felt his stomach heave with his lack of power and the loneliness that was once more building inside of him._

_Two figures stood in the shadows, seemingly facing off, but they remained motionless. The shorter one stood, both hands held in the larger pale hand, a dirtied blade thrust through his chest._

…_**live!**_

_His body went numb, all sound blocked from his ears, as the deep colored liquid escaped to ruin the brightness of that orange cloth. The wound wasn't healing this time; this time the blonde wouldn't make a comeback. This time, Naruto would die._

_His mouth opened in a scream but no sound came out, as mocking red eyes locked on his own. Pale lips smirked at him, forming words his ears couldn't make out, and he focused on the motions, attempting to read the words even as he knew he shouldn't._

_'… what you wanted?'_

_Startled, he locked eyes on the murderer of his happiness only to see his own face, smeared in Naruto's blood, the sword his own arm, in his hand, Naruto's still beating heart._

_"An avenger needs no one."_

_Sasuke screamed._

It was the patter of the rain against his window that woke him from the last trendles of the nightmare that tried to cling to his consciousness. Sasuke stared up at the shadowed ceiling, black bangs plastered to his forehead and cheeks, not unlike the way his shirt and bed sheets clung to his arms and back.

His face was relatively blank, quite the opposite of how his heart pounded in his chest and the way he pulled the night air into his lungs as though he'd just finished racing Naruto to Hokage's Tower and back four times.

A crash of sound quickly followed and irregular flash of light, and he let his eyes close for a moment, holding his breath a second longer than necessary as a way to calm his heart. _It's the storm… the sounds… are from the storm…_

A part of his mind argued that he should not need such words of reassurance, he was an Uchiha, an avenger, he should not have such childish thoughts over something as frivolous as a nightmare, and yet sleep seemed miles away.

"… damn." Sasuke cursed just under his breath, throwing his sheets from his body and allowing the chill of the night air that had settled into the halls of the Uchiha main house after the rain had begun.

A sharp shiver ran over his body, and manifested in the slight tensing of his shoulders as Sasuke stumbled into the hall towards the bathroom. The glass he'd left on the nightstand was empty, and his throat felt as though he'd actually cried out in his sleep, and the taste of that bitter sound made his stomach churn unpleasantly.

The tap water tasted somehow stale but he swallowed it down anyway, placing his cup on the sink's edge before walking back into the silent bedroom that danced with the light and wind that assaulted the surrounding trees outside.

Pausing just inside the doorway, Sasuke could almost imagine that the silence wasn't so oppressing, that it was the peaceful quiet of night, and that if he dared walk down the hallway he'd find his parents asleep in their bed, hardly bothered by the weather outside.

Once he'd feared the sound of thunder and the sudden flash of light that always preceded the sound. He knew better now, he understood what his mother had meant when she told him that things like thunder couldn't hurt him. What she meant was that there are worse things than storms, much worse things with eyes the color of blood.

Sasuke's scowl was back, and he stomped into the room. He was meaning to go straight to bed, but something made him pause. Maybe it was the whining sound of the wind that reminded him so much of the screams from his nightmare, or the darkness that clung to room like it had that day. Whatever the reason, the last Uchiha paused, and turned instead to his window, watching the water as it slipped over the glass in running rivulets.

His ghostly reflection on the glass had grooves in it from the rainwater, and for a moment it looked as though he was crying. It angered him more to see even those false tears and he moved to leave the window, when a flash of lightning caught on something orange outside.

_The hell…? _Sasuke turned back to the window wondering if he was hallucinating, and blinked slowly. He had to be, for there was no way that Naruto was really standing outside of his window, on the abandoned streets of the Uchiha district looking lost and a little confused.

_I must not be awake yet._ Sasuke decided with a pout continuing to glare at the rippled image of his teammate. Yet, no matter how many times he tried to deny what he saw, Naruto remained outside his house.

He finally moved to the ground level of his house, moving to the shoji door to the side and found himself faced with wide shocked eyes.

"Naruto." Sasuke greeted, covering his shock that Naruto had indeed been outside his house with his usual blank stare. Naruto seemed at a loss as to what to say, and Sasuke realized that Naruto was still dressed in his pajama's—though where he'd found orange pajama's he'd never know—the cloth now soaked through and clinging to his skin like a glove.

Naruto was still built a little round in the middle, making him look younger, though from the muscles it was clear that he'd slender out more as he continued to grow, but for now, he resembled a child.

A very wet, scared, uncertain child.

A shiver of recognition flittered just outside his reach and Sasuke shoved it off snapping at Naruto in his annoyance. "What are you doing here dobe?"

Naruto blinked and looked away, one of his hands coming up to scratch at the back of his neck, the other flexing by his side. "Uh… I… I couldn't sleep."

Sasuke lifted a brow, seriously wondering if Naruto was serious. "So you came here?" He asked, and watched as Naruto gave him that fake grin that annoyed the hell out of him.

"Yep."

Sasuke was seriously thinking about just slamming the door shut in the blonde's face and leaving him there in the rain until a crash of thunder—sounding directly above the house—made Naruto flinch.

It was a small move, almost non-existent, but having trained with the boy for so long that slight motion was painfully obvious. "Naruto…" Sasuke began, a little shocked at what that action meant.

Once he had Naruto's attention Sasuke pinned him with a dark look. "Are you…" He paused, unsure if he was ready to bring up the topic again after the one that afternoon.

"Am I what?" he sounded defensive, which was always a good sign, meaning that he wasn't in a sharing mood.

"You act like your scared or something." Sasuke teased lightly, smirking when the indignation sprung up on Naruto's soft features and he relaxed a bit at the usual banter that was playing between them.

"No! Geeze, teme I just couldn't sleep you ass!" Naruto snapped, looking like a wet cat as he spat and yowled in anger. Sasuke sighed suddenly very tired as Naruto continued to go crazy outside of his house insulting him and all things that had to do with his existence.

"—and another thing, why the hell are you up so late anyway? Are you afraid of the storm? I bet you are!"

Another roll of thunder, this time preceded by a sharp flash of light made Sasuke tensed this time as well, suddenly remembering that storms did pose a threat if one remained outside without cover.

"I couldn't sleep either." Sasuke snapped, stepping back and holding the door open in a silent invitation. One that Naruto seemed not to understand as he cocked his head to the side and blinked at him stupidly. Sasuke repressed his urge to growl, and glared at the idiot. "Get in here, dobe."

"Huh?" Naruto asked intelligently looking between Sasuke and the door several times "Why?"

Sasuke could feel the beginnings of another headache and rested his forehead on his arm. "Because, we have a mission tomorrow, and it will slow us all down if you get sick. Now get inside."

Naruto looked like he was going to argue, but the distant colliding of hot and cold air masses shut him up and had him slinking inside with as much dignity as he could muster. "I don't get sick… Kyuubi, remember?"

Sasuke chose to ignore the grumble in exchange for leading the dripping boy up the stairs and into the bathroom nearest his room. "Wait here." He ordered, stalking off to his room to retrieve an extra shirt and boxer shorts for Naruto to change into.

_Wonder if this means he'll have to borrow clothes for tomorrows mission as well? _Sasuke wasn't sure how he felt about that, considering most of his clothes bore the Uchiha crest, but he decided not to dwell on that too much as he handed the clothes back to Naruto and made sure to point out the towel nearest him. "Just leave your clothes in the sink for now. We'll deal with them later." Sasuke commented from over his shoulder as he trudged back to his room.

The sleeping space was big enough for the two of them to share it, and he didn't much feel like searching for another bed, nor cleaning the dust from said place. _It's no different from camping out on missions. _

A small smirk lifted his dreary features as he was reminded of those first few nights as team seven. Naruto had been unaccustomed to sleeping beside people and had a tendency to roll and flop around in his sleep. A few well placed kicks and punches had taught him sleeping etiquette considering it was Sasuke who had had to sleep beside him as Sakura put up a fuss about sleeping beside the blonde.

Once or twice he had woken with Naruto curled into his side, nose pressed into his stomach and arms wrapped around his middle. For both of their sakes Sasuke had carefully disentangled them before anyone woke up to see them, though he had the feeling Kakashi had seen it once or twice.

_Perverted Jounin… _Sasuke crawled into his bed and waited, mind wandering over memories. The loud crash informed him that Naruto had fallen somewhere in the hallway and he closed his eyes trying not to lose his temper prematurely. _You let him in… can't really blame him if he was invited in…_

"Usuratonkachi, can't you even walk right?" Sasuke growled loud enough for the bumbling idiot to know where he was, and several minutes later Naruto was walking through the door with a pout on his face.

"Yes, ass-wipe, I can."

Sasuke snorted, taking note that his clothes fit Naruto fairly well before scooting father over in his bed, a clear indication that Naruto was to join him. For a moment, Naruto just blinked and shifted as though uneasy, his blue eyes eyeing the bed. The anxiety was annoying, and Sasuke let out another deep-set sigh forcing Naruto to meet his eyes.

"I'm too tired to clean off another bed, so get in."

"… but, I roll…"

"I know." Sasuke grunted, giving Naruto a flat stare that told him just how much he did know about the blonde's sleeping habits.

The glare was expected, the slight jump at the thunder not.

Sasuke eyed Naruto carefully, wondering how Naruto of all people could be bothered by something as trivial as thunder._ He's lived alone all his life, it should be…_ Sasuke's train of thought derailed suddenly as the obvious hit him. _That's right, he was completely alone all his life… so he had no one to tell him that the noise was only that… sound. _

For a brief second, Sasuke pitied his friend but the feeling quickly passed with the reminder that Naruto didn't need pity, nor would he want it, and so he flopped back on the bed, looking for all the world like he was going to sleep.

"C'mon dobe, I'm tired and the loud noises the clouds make is keeping me up." He admitted, his cheeks burning with enraged embarrassment. He wouldn't have admitted it any other time—in fact he regretted it desperately the minute he heard the choked laugh—but Naruto deserved some form of comfort, and Sasuke was currently at a loss as to what he should do.

"So you _are _scared!" Naruto cried with glee as he pounced on the bed wiggling under the blankets, suddenly unconcerned with the sleeping arrangements. "Do you need a hug? Should I sing you a lullaby?" Naruto asked, pressing up to his side, and Sasuke had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from pointing out that Naruto wouldn't know any lullaby's.

His arm twitched with the urge to hit the other boy who was invading his personal space, but he'd learned from experience, that when Naruto cuddled it was his way of reassuring himself that those precious to him were still there. Sasuke could still clearly remember the morning after their final fight with Zabuza and Haku.

His wounds had been wrapped in heavy gauze and he'd slept for most of the day to regain his strength, so he was disoriented when he woke with Naruto laying practically on top of him, his ear pressed solidly to his chest as though he fell asleep listening to his heartbeat.

From the fact that Naruto's bed roll was on the other side of the room, it was obvious that was exactly what had happened at some point in the night, and for the life of him, Sasuke still couldn't help but feel a little happy that Naruto had worried so much. He'd left before Naruto woke up of course, and neither had ever spoken of the incident, but a kind of understanding had been shared then, and that was currently the only thing keeping Naruto from a bloody nose.

"Shut it, Naruto." Sasuke bit out trying to ignore Naruto's chortling from his side. Neither spoke on the fact that Naruto was holding him around his middle, nor the fact that Sasuke was letting him do so, and if they had their way it would never be discussed.

"That's alright, Sasuke. I never can sleep on nights like this either."

A warm silence settled as Sasuke relaxed in his best friend's hold, a soft smile on his mouth. "Shut up, dobe."

And for once, he did.

**A.N. Hello everyone, I am back from boot camp and the same as I ever was. - Okay first off, I can't believe I posted this looking as it did! 0.0 I reread it and almost had a heart attack at how poorly I worded some things, not to mention the flow, and the OOCness. Well, the first part is from the OVA "Protect the Waterfall Village." That was jam pack with SasuNaru moments, I just had to use it. - And Sasuke's dream sequence was supposed to mirror what he might have been thinking as he was "dying" in the valley of the Mist. His last thoughts where what he said to Naruto… so yeah, I don't think that got across though. Anyway, the next chapter should be out soon. - **


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N. Okay, so since arriving at my new home in D.C. I've been reading lots of fics and generally losing myself and for a while my love of my own fics. My writing seemed pale in comparison to some of the stories I've read. (The Sound of Dreams, Volatile, Pyromaniac… to name a few) and so I was waiting for inspiration. Then I realized that one of my favorite stories was abandoned, and it broke my heart. I was really pissed off and realized that I was kinda doing something worse by just not updating, so I apologize to everyone of you reading this story. I hope this was worth the wait, and for all who are starting to like the Fox…. You should know he is becoming a vital part of the plot. I'm trying to find a name for him… I think I'll make him my muse. LOL**

**Also, I'm working on a lot of one-shots, four-shots, and whatnot for Naruto so expect a lot of random updates. ^-^**

**Last Note THANK YOU to all of you who reviewed and started bugging me… *Cowers in fear of the Motivation Bat* and those who e-mailed me asking for more. That said, lets get on with the fic. This is for all of you, you know who you are. ^-^**

**WARNING: This chapter contains heavy lime. Meaning that someone gets a hand job. This fic was rated 'M" for a reason. If you are squeamish and do not like this stuff, why are you in the "M" section anyway? If you want to read the story still but are averse to such content either scroll past it or e-mail me and I can give you an edited version. Kay? Kay.**

_**Kyuubi the Bitch**_

**Sasuke**

Chapter Two: Hormones and Opportunities

_The rain pelted down harsh and cold through the foliage of the forest. The leaves chimed with a kind of song that had almost been forgotten by the ears of the pale boy who ran through the soaked underbrush. White shorts made a soft scraping sound as they brushed against each other as he ran._

_The cloth had grown slightly transparent, and clung to his skin uncomfortably. Rainwater trickled down his scalp; a cold tingle that mixed with his sweat and plastered dark locks to his damp skin._

_"Che." Sasuke spat as his foot slipped a little on the wet ground making him stumble. His eyes narrowed in aggravation at his lack in ability before he began again. There was no time for mistakes, he could not allow himself to be so weak as to lose traction in the rain if he hoped to surpass his brother._

_Images he'd thought he'd buried long before came to the forefront of his mind and urged him forward: faster, harder, longer. _

_He could see the walls of the empty Uchiha district before him. Once white walls grayed with neglect and decay, the painted crests chipped away in certain places, leaving gaps between the once proud markings._

_Renewed anger pushed him forward, and in a single fluid movement he was over the edge and into the muddied streets were he could still hear the echoes of the peoples voices in the empty spaces. _

_His legs collapsed under his weight, and he fell heavily to the dark mud, the black-brown substance staining his white, soaked pants and clinging to even paler skin. The white gauze meant to keep his wounds clean became caked and heavy, reminding him further of weakness, and he ground his molars together as acidic tears burned his eyes._

_His hands buckled and tensed as he clawed at the covering on his wounds trying to tear away the truth that threatened to suffocate him. __Why am I so fucking weak? __Sasuke screamed inside, his mind recalling the blood that stained the walls he resided in, walked in, lived in. Blood that stained the trees and ground, blood that soaked into his own palms. __Why? Why? Why? _

_Slamming his fists into the ground repeatedly, Sasuke missed the initial sound as the four figures landed before him, only noticing their presence when the speckles of mud that had flecked onto his face from his actions, dribbled down his cheeks when the first being spoke._

_"Looks like you could use some help."_

_Slowly, as though his humanity was stripped from him with those words, Sasuke looked up, his glare deadly, calm, and down right murderous. He wanted to rip something apart, and the burning ach on his neck only made the desire worse. If he was going to be soaked in blood, he may as well be the instrument of the carnage instead of the cause._

_Four men stood before him in the down pour, none too pleased to be steadily drenched, but standing their ground regardless. Their hitai-ate's gleamed in the faint light that lightening provided, showing off the proud quarter note._

_Shinobi's from sound._

_Sasuke tensed, his mind recalling them as the enemy even as the hissed words and offer of power soaked into his mind. His eyes narrowed further. __I'll fucking kill them…_

_Chakra was already preparing in his hand, the beginning of Chidori burning his wrapped hand and straining his bound ribs. He welcomed the agony._

_The sound nin smirked, "Nice eyes."_

_Sasuke frowned, almost wishing he had Naruto there by his side, if only for a distraction, and was promptly filled with blinding rage when he remembered why the blond wasn't there._

_Why he was out there to begin with._

_Why when the sound nin formed a loose circle around him he knew he wouldn't win._

_Why he perked up at the offer._

_Why he accepted._

_Blood._

_He was still covered in blood._

~2~

Sasuke pulled free from the bindings of sleep slowly. Unusual for his normal routine, though if he was honest he usually didn't sleep too well, waking at the slightest sounds wary of attack, and plagued by nightmares that never seemed to end even after he woke up.

Blinking at his ceiling, he took note of how warm he was, almost overheated but still pleasant enough to keep him stationary. His back felt a little stiff, as though he hadn't moved for most of the night, and there was a distinct weight around his middle and upon his chest.

Dark brows drew together in confusion until one of his hands slipped up and into bright yellow hair, slipping under a ridiculous sleeping cap. _Right… Naruto. _Sasuke thought relaxing almost instantly once he was reminded of his—extremely odd—new morning routine.

He wasn't sure why it was that he continued to allow the blond into his house, much less into his bed every night, and the warm tingly feeling in his chest when he thought about it made him certain he did not want to think of the whys _ever_, but somehow since that rainy night three weeks before when one wet dobe had stumbled into his home scared and lonely, the two had just decided—unofficially and without the discussion of words—that Naruto would show up at his place, fight with him, the two would exchange insults, take a bath, and go to sleep, wake up, fight and go on their merry way.

Sasuke smirked, his fingers running over the hem of the sleeping cap as he recalled how their first morning had started out. Sasuke had understandably flipped out when he'd woken up at his internal alarm, surprisingly warm and being used as a giant teddy bear.

As in most cases, his momentary confusion translated into danger in his mind and so, before he could recall the events from the night before, Sasuke had thrown the blond from his bed via his fist.

_I can't believe the moron came back. _Sasuke thought with a smirk as he lazily watched the sunlight drift across his ceiling. _I was ready to kill him that morning… _Sasuke sighed, all too familiar with the memories of his pounding heart and trembling form as he looked down on his teammate, sleeping beside him. He was reacting more and more to Naruto the longer the blond remained by his side. A part of him knew that that was the most dangerous situation to be in, and yet, he found it increasingly difficult to push away.

Sasuke scowled, not liking the way his thoughts were running and so cut them off completely.

It was around seven am he estimated by the shadows on his ceiling, and figured he had at least three hours before they both had to be somewhere. He could let the dobe sleep a bit longer. The scowl deepened with concern as dark eyes glanced down to the face tucked safely under his chin. The soft, heated breaths fanned against his skin as Naruto breathed easily, finally free of pain.

_Hopefully it lasts. Would be annoying if there was a problem because of this…_

Sasuke ran his hand down Naruto's back, skimming his chakra over muscles lightly as he'd done the night before to coax the cramping to still when a sweating, trembling blond had shown up gasping and gritting his teeth against the pain.

He had no idea what it must feel like to have such internal cramps, but from what he'd seen so far, he was certain he never wanted to know. Considering how much agony Naruto could put up with, the muscle spasms must be nothing short of hell.

Naruto sighed, curling closer, even nuzzling Sasuke's neck a bit at the attention, and Sasuke felt his face heat up, and for a moment he struggled with the urge to throw Naruto bodily from him, but he kept his restraint. _He's injured, he's injured, he's injured…_ His new mantra did nothing in calming him, and only reminded him why he had the mantra in the first place. But that was another thing that belonged in the "it-never-happened-damn-it" box Sasuke kept in the back of his mind.

He wasn't comfortable with all that had happened—his reactions being the biggest part—but with everything since Naruto's sudden burst into woman-hood, his helping Naruto deal with his cramps had been one of the less embarrassing and stressing issues.

Of course, this was another instance they would silently add to the "never-spoken-of-Taboo" list, which was for the best, for Sasuke doubted he could have explained his reasoning's to the blond.

How could he? He barely understood himself why he'd shuffled Naruto into his home, bundled him into his bed, and after that seemed to do very little for the blonde's current pain, had laid down beside him and used his own rendition of the family's fire jutsu he'd created to ease sore muscles, on Naruto.

The dobe's relieved whimper had proved that it worked, and so, Sasuke had spent the better part of the night tending to his ailed friend. It shouldn't have been awkward, he was only helping a wounded friend and teammate, and it wasn't, until Naruto gabbed one of his hands and dragged it around to his lower stomach so that the chakra infused limb could work its magic there.

The action inadvertently reminded him of his new number one in both his "Things-never-spoken-of-Taboo" list and his "It-never-happened-damn-it" box, and he'd almost dropped the jutsu in his embarrassment.

Luckily, Sasuke excelled in the department of denial, and convincing himself that it seriously never happened, and thus stabilized himself, though it did nothing to cool the blush burning in his cheeks and ears.

He was grateful Naruto was unable to notice how stupid he looked and forced his tense—and he was not trembling damn it—hand in circles until the blond finally fell asleep.

Which explained why he was in the situation he currently found himself in. His personal bubble shot to hell, rubbing circles on his friend's back, and not finding himself uncomfortable in the least.

That really should bother him.

As most things concerning the blond though, Sasuke chose to pretend it wasn't happening and went on with life.

Naruto mumbled something, and again shifted closer, the movement dislodged the blankets showing off the rumpled clothes Naruto had arrived in the day before, and Sasuke briefly wondered if Naruto would be borrowing one of his outfits again.

Why the blond didn't just leave a change of clothes at Sasuke's, the raven would never know—god knew he'd figured it out enough to leave that god-awful sleeping cap on the bed—all the same, he knew he couldn't let the idiot wear the same outfit again. God only knew what was on it.

Sasuke made a face, suddenly uncomfortable in his skin.

_Maybe I should just burn the thing…_ He had the proper chakra in his hands after all, he could do it and in the process cleanse himself of whatever was on it, but quickly realized why he shouldn't.

Though he hadn't minded loaning Naruto his clothes—another thing that really should have bothered him, what with his feelings for the family crest and clan pride—Sakura had shown a deep resentment for it. Hell, she basically had a conniption fit over the small action.

_Naruto looked good in his clothes, Sasuke noticed absently, and immediately upon realizing what he'd thought, decided that his observation was just due to the lack of retina-burning orange. _

_The dark blue, high-collared shirt made Naruto's hair somehow brighter, but less obnoxious, and made his eyes just a little more noticeable when contrasted with a darker blue. That and it made him appear more sophisticated than the bright jumpsuit did, and maybe it was his imagination, but he seemed healthier in darker colors, his tan more notable, not that Sasuke was looking or anything. _

_Sasuke raised an eyebrow, still a little unnerved to see someone else—not to mention Konoha's number one most unpredictable ninja—proudly wearing the wooden fan emblem on his back. Naruto wore it well, almost like giving meaning behind the crest, and perhaps that was why it didn't bother him like it should have. _

_Naruto was proud, and strong in his own right, and Sasuke doubted the blond would shame the symbol he was wearing. Then again, Naruto was close enough to—maybe, perhaps, if he were extremely lucky— be considered family, and Sasuke found that the image his best friend made as he walked down the street wearing the Uchiha crest, filled a gap had in his chest. And a loneliness, he'd not noticed before, was soothed at seeing someone else bearing the family mark._

_Yes, Naruto looked good in his clothes._

_"Naa, Sasuke, you sure this is okay?" Naruto asked, shoulders hunched as yet another stunned look was thrown his way. The sudden nervousness and posture was unbecoming of the Uchiha symbol and made Sasuke frown._

_As far as Sasuke could tell, most of the village had accepted Naruto after the Chunin exams, and those who didn't at least viewed him as a valuable asset. Hell, Naruto defeated Gaara—another demon holder—without much help from Kyuubi. If nothing else, it proved that Konoha's demon container was more powerful than the other hidden villages that might have one. Though most of the whispers and head turns had more or less ceased, it seemed that the Uchiha crest upon Naruto's back warranted the reinstatement of such things, which never was good in Naruto's mind._

_The looks of shock, disbelief, amusement, and detest, followed them down the street, and Sasuke chose to ignore them for the most part. It was his family's crest damn it, who he deemed worthy enough to wear it was nobody's business but his own. Sasuke wasn't going to give them any mind, but it seemed Naruto was uncomfortable, and Sasuke didn't like that much. _

_Sasuke snorted, stepping up beside the blond, still hunched slightly as a way to block out the village and its occupants all together, and, pulling his right hand from his pocket, gripped Naruto's shoulder effectively dragging his teammate from the stares and whispers, as well as silently telling those around that he had been the one behind the clothes and promptly shut them up. _

_Naruto jumped a little at the sudden contact, eyes flickering to his own in shock and Sasuke spared him a steady look, leading him to the usual meeting place on the bridge._

_"Sasuke?"_

_"I offered didn't I?" Was Sasuke's sharp response, and at his words the blond broke in to a wide grin, rubbing his nose with his first two fingers._

_"Yeah." _

_The rest of their walk was silent, Naruto regaining his proud gait, and Sasuke slowly released Naruto's hand as they approached Sakura who was apparently waiting for them._

_She looked up, eyes immediately locking on Sasuke, and he had the distinct impression that he was once again being visually molested, as well as mentally stripped naked, and fought the urge to squirm. Suddenly Naruto's tease about his fan girl's trying to gang-bang him didn't seem so improbable, and he silently prayed that he was never left alone with any of them, his teammate included._

_"Sasuke-kun!" The fact that she was trying too hard to gain his attention was obvious, and Sasuke refrained once again from pointing out that she would be much more attractive if she stopped with the overly effeminate act. The repercussions of such might be unbearable, and he didn't want to give the girl any false hopes. _

_He respected her as a friend and teammate, and didn't want to lose her because of something as stupid as her crush. _

_Naruto snickered by his side, as though he could read the thoughts running through his head, and Sasuke shot him a glare from the corner of his eye, promising retribution, if the blond dare to even utter a single word on the matter._

_A fox-like grin stretched Naruto's features, the look reminiscent from their academy days, and Sasuke found it both fitting and disturbing. He kept those feelings tightly locked away. He was not afraid of Naruto. _

_Kyuubi, perhaps, but never Naruto. _

_"Sakura-chan!" Naruto sang, the false flirting obvious now that Sasuke was actually paying attention, and he began to wonder again, just how much of Naruto's sunny disposition was an act. _

_He was aware that Naruto was a very optimistic person, and he was often happy, or as happy as one could be. But maybe the idiocy and the obnoxiousness was a farce: a great play that kept everyone at a distance until safety was assured._

_Sakura's eyes slid from him, and he felt the change almost physically as she focused on the blonde beside him. It was mildly humorous watching the confusion in her green eyes, as she tried to discern who was beside him. The Dobe truly seemed a different person when separated from his orange clothes._

_Her appraising stare made Sasuke a little edgy though he couldn't say why that was, and then realization hit her, and the predicted explosion occurred._

_"Naruto?" Sakura's shock was palpable and caused the blond to blush, rubbing at the back of his neck at the unvoiced praise._

_"Who'd you think I was Sakura?" Naruto laughed, glancing Sasuke's way but Sasuke refused to say or do anything in this situation, and his blank stare forced Naruto back around with an angry pout. "I don't look that different in the bastard's clothes do I?"_

_"Sasuke's—"Sakura turned a shade darker than her hair before she reached out striking the blond on the head with an enraged fist._

_"OW! The hell, Sakura?" Naruto looked up at her through one squinted eye, his hands cradling his abused cranium and audibly swallowed at the look of death she was giving him._

_Sasuke recognized it, but refused to recall the memory he had beaten into submission long ago, and it was now solidly chained in the box of It-never-happened-damn-it. But it was hard to forget the day they became a team, and with Sakura's killing intent it was hard to forget the beating Naruto took from the whole female population for stealing his first kiss. But of course that never happened so, he couldn't remember it and he didn't lick the corner of his lip in remembered pain from the sudden collision, because again, it never happened._

_Sasuke was beginning to think he needed some form of therapy._

_"Why the hell are you wearing Sasuke-sama's—" A dark eyebrow rose at the new title to his name "—clothes?"_

_Naruto was as confused by her reaction as he was. Not even the villagers where as pissed off as she was. It was his family crest, why the hell was everyone making such a big fucking deal out of—_

_"My clothes were dirty, Sasuke loaned me some of his. Jeeze its not like I stole them… I don't see—"He was hit again, and had Sakura actually posed a threat Sasuke might have considered helping the idiot, seeing as Sasuke couldn't find reason behind her actions. As it was, he continued to do nothing, until Sakura chose to enlighten them._

_"Are you retarded?"_

_"Hey! You're not making any sense! It's just clothes, why are you—"_

_Sakura growled, grabbing the front of Naruto's borrowed shirt in a fist (Sasuke tensed ready to protect his shirt if need be), before relaxing and running a palm almost reverently over the cloth._

_"uh…. Sakura-chan? You're kinda freaking me out…"_

_Sasuke refrained from pointing out that she was always like that, but preferred to remain out of their battles._

_"Idiot. Wearing someone's clothes… especially with the kind of marking on it that Sasuke's have…. it's like being branded."_

_"Branded?" Naruto asked, looking back at Sasuke with a raised eyebrow asking him if he knew what Sakura was babbling about, and Sasuke felt his stomach plummet, suddenly having a very bad feeling about the whole issue. _

_His cold dread was brought to life as Sakura finished, sounding defeated. "Yes, Naruto. Branded. Meaning you're wearing the Uchiha crest like a label, stating that you belong to Sasuke."_

_Sasuke felt his face heat up, and truthfully couldn't explain why._

_"… Wha…."Naruto's left eye picked up a twitch, and Sasuke braced himself for the outburst and wasn't disappointed. "Sasuke's? ME? For the love of god, why the fuck do you all think I'm after his pale ass? I'm not flirting with him, I'm not after his body, and for the last god damned time I am not after his Uchiha babies!"_

_"I see we're already off to a great start." Kakashi interrupted, glancing at Naruto's attire before smirking and giving Sasuke a thumbs up._

_Since Sasuke found no reason to be vocal at the moment, Naruto asked his question for him, like he usually did. _

_"What are you grinning about?"_

_"Congratulations Sasuke, is he any good?"_

_Again he blushed, and started to wonder if he might have caught a cold._

_"Damn you all to hell!" _

_Sakura pouted for most of the afternoon._

Sasuke frowned. Yes, perhaps it would be better not to loan any more of his clothes to the blond, if only for his eardrums sake. _Heh, brand my ass… it was just a loan. Girl's are so complicated…_ Sasuke sighed, again reminded of why he loathed the fact that he would one day need one to help him rebuild his bloodline.

The jealous glare he turned down on Naruto's head could have made it snow in were few things he wanted that he was willing to feel upset over someone else having: a happy family, dreams that weren't so pressing, hope, and the right and ability to choose who will have their children, being a few.

The fact that Naruto could just as easily get a donor and have his own children without sex or the annoying tags that came with females, pissed him off irrationally. The idiot seriously didn't know how good he had it.

Naruto didn't have to think about becoming a father yet, hell most kids their age didn't, and shouldn't have to, but being the last Uchiha came with many stigmas. He was expected to become the avenger, and to rebuild his family, it was what he was living for, and after so many years of hearing it whispered on the streets, somehow it had become his goal. If it wasn't for this feeling of disdain for the female population, he might have tricked himself into believing it had always been one of his own ambitions.

But it wasn't, not really.

Yes, having a family would be nice, but he doubted he'd ever want one if it meant living with anyone of the girl's living in the village.

Naruto grumbled and snuggled closer, his legs tangling and snagging in Sasuke's and Sasuke smiled a little at how much like a child, or maybe a happy house cat, Naruto looked at the moment.

Sasuke slowed his Chakra output, knowing that Naruto would have to wake up soon, and just hoped that the pain wouldn't be as severe as it had been. They had a mission to complete, and unlike last time, they didn't have the luxury of letting Naruto's newly developed cycle make things difficult.

_It's like watching him turn into a girl… _Sasuke grimace but had to amend that Naruto wasn't really gaining that many of their negative traits. He'd noticed that for a week—two if they were lucky—Naruto was one hundred percent normal. The week before his problem, Naruto became twitchy, antsy, and seemed to ignore the biting teases Sasuke sent his way. To add to his oddity, he seemed to want to hang around Konohmaru's group, and actually made a few queer sounds at the babies he found—then again, the idiot had always been fond of children, so that wasn't such a shocker. Sasuke also caught the moron staring blankly and blushing more times than not during that week. The week of his problem, the blond was a certifiable bitch.

He picked fights when he wasn't in pain, cursed three times as much, and seemed to want everyone on god's green earth to die. It was times like this that he wondered just how much of Kyuubi was coming out (not to mention, wonder if the fox was on her cycle when she attacked).

The week after Naruto was fidgety but otherwise normal. That seemed to sum up Naruto's cycle, and Sasuke's observations were only proved by the conversation he'd "overheard" Naruto having with Sakura.

She'd finally snapped at him for fidgeting and Naruto had turned crimson before dragging her off to talk. Sasuke just happened to gather wood for their dinner in the same direction. What he wouldn't do to rethink that plan.

_"Okay, Naruto, out with it! What's wrong?"_

"… _I… I'm horny."_

_Sasuke almost dropped the sticks he had in his arms at Naruto's sudden admition, his face heating up as he stared blankly ahead, unable to move from his hiding spot. _

_Why the hell had he followed them?_

_"… Wha…" Sakura sounded on the verge of blowing up, but cooled back down at Naruto's next words._

_"I don't know why… I'm just… Damn it! It's this damn cycle thing I know it! I just want to jump everything—" And here Naruto turned white and red all at once. Quite an astounding feat._

_"…male?" Sakura supplied, and the understanding quality made Sasuke almost runaway in fear. Were all girls like this?_

_"Yes!" Naruto hissed in disgust and Sakura reached out patting his head consolingly._

_"That would be the hormones Naruto. You're about a week away from your period right?"_

_Naruto cringed and shuddered a little. "Can we not call it that?"_

_"Well what else can we call it?"_

_"The problem?"_

_Sakura blew out some air and shook her head smiling. "Fine, so are you about a week away from your "problem" then?"_

_Naruto nodded._

_"This is when you are most fertile, which explains why the fox chased you for almost three miles…"_

_"Shut up…" Naruto sulked, and Sakura grinned. It was apparent she still found the fox amusing._

_"So, you're body reacts telling you to reproduce as it were."_

_"You go through this too?" _

_Sakura blushed and nodded her head. "Why else do you think I blew up on you for wearing Sasuke's clothes?"_

_Sasuke was going to vomit._

_Naruto laughed. "Okay… so the other things like, wanting to be around kids and babies and finding the little clothes disgustingly fucking cute…"_

_"All perfectly normal."_

_"Damn it, and here I was hoping to get myself fixed."_

_Sakura wrapped one arm around Naruto's shoulders and smiled. "Welcome to the female world."_

_"Where the hell have my balls gone?" Naruto sounded defeated, and Sasuke chose that moment to escape, quite convinced he'd never get around to reviving his clan after over hearing that bit of information. He was most defiantly, scarred for life._

Oh yes, he was definitely glad that last week was over and done with, now if only he could convince himself that what he'd heard had never happened at all, but to do that would force him to believe that he'd done what he'd done that next night because he'd wanted to, not because he'd overheard and felt bad for the blond.

And like a trigger the memory escaped from the it-didn't-happen-damn-it box to flit over his memory, causing his gut to clench and his face to flush.

_The firelight flickered over the faces of his sleeping teammates, casting angled shadows and making sharp lines soft in the encroaching darkness. Sasuke was trying to fall back asleep after having been relieved of his watch by Sakura nearly a half hour before, but the arms of sleep seemed distant._

_Their mission was completed without a hitch, and if Naruto hadn't been struck by a poison dart meant for hunting, they would have been back in Konoha right now instead of camping out on the hard ground half a days journey from home._

_Sasuke really didn't care much, whatever happened had happened, and there was no use crying over it, though at the moment he was annoyed that sleep seemed to have abandoned him. But, considering he could sense Sakura had fallen asleep at her post, it was probably for the best that he was suddenly an insomniac. _

_Naruto rolled, letting out a muffled whine, settling on his side facing him. Sasuke focused on his scrunched face, and wondered what he was dreaming when he noticed the way his eyes flicked back and forth beneath closed lids. _

_Naruto's mouth fell open and he moaned softly, breath hitting Sasuke's face as he panted, and a flush covered his cheeks. _Damn it, is his fever back? _Sasuke jolted into a sitting position, reaching out to his friend, when Naruto shivered and again let out a peculiar whine that snaked down the Uchiha's spine and made his body tighten._

_Sasuke was used to being awoken in the middle of the night to find Naruto covered in sweat, and shaking—sometimes crying—from his nightmares. Before he'd always hit the idiot in the head and roll over quickly, giving the boy his dignity as he awoke and consoled himself. God knew he hated being found looking so vulnerable. And now that he thought about it, he was a little embarrassed to find that he hadn't figured out Naruto carried Kyuubi before his big reveal. The blond usually tended to talk—more like mutter incoherently—in his sleep, and from the numerous times he'd hear the words; "fox," "demon," "Not my fault," and the ever unpleasant "Please don't kill me," it really should have been obvious._

_But hindsight was 20/20 and Sasuke pushed the thoughts off quickly, when Naruto again moaned and this time arched a little, panting and mewling almost desperately. Sasuke, for unknown reasons, felt himself flush as he watched his friend writhe on his sleeping bag, somehow knowing that he was not having a nightmare._

_Sasuke's heart seemed to pound in his ears, and his eyes grew impossibly large as he continued to watch Naruto struggle and whine in his sleep. A part of his mind was disgusted that he had yet to turn away, another part was arguing that he just couldn't, and should wake his friend up instead of letting him suffer—or whatever he was doing—and a another part still—the part Sasuke was quickly learning was the reason he even owned the it-never-happened-damn-it Box in the first place—insisted that he 'help' his friend out._

_Sasuke forgot how to breathe as he watched Naruto's flushed face, and his brow tightened as he gasped. It looked more like he was running a fever, and if Sasuke had never taken Naruto's challenge up to read Kakashi's beloved book, he might have convinced himself that that was all that Naruto suffered from._

_As it was, Sasuke just had to look down at the small tent in Naruto's pants that were bared after his struggling had unzipped the sleeping bag._

_His mind turned blank, remembering with a morbid clarity Naruto's whispered discussions with Sakura the day before. He blinked stupidly for several moments, uncertain of how to react. Normally, one would feel embarrassed and such, but it wasn't like he didn't know what Naruto was going through. He was a guy, he'd had those dreams before, so what was there to be embarrassed about? It wasn't like Naruto wanted to dream that—god knew Sasuke didn't want to—but, still he felt his face heat as his heart picked up pace._

_A wise person would have rolled away and pretended nothing had happened, Sasuke would normally do that after socking the blond in the head to wake him the fuck up, but it seemed his rational mind had taken flight elsewhere. That left him alone with his hormones and as such he was trapped staring at his best friend as he panted and whimpered in his unconscious state._

_Trapped, as though watching the whole ordeal through someone else's eyes, Sasuke saw his hand reach out and cradle Naruto's scarred cheek. The skin was warm, and a little damp, the three characterizing marks on his cheeks confusingly smooth, like birthmarks instead of actual scars._

_This small fact kept him blissfully occupied as he ran his fingertips over the marks. His mind was desperately trying to wake up and force reality back into perspective, and yet he refused to let it. In a weird curious state Sasuke continued to caress his best friend's face._

_Naruto let out a queer little mewl, and turned into his palm, causing Sasuke to hold his breath as that mouth opened to pant and closed around his thumb that had found itself at the corner of those pouty lips. _

_A tingle ran from his thumb up his arm, across his shoulder to his spine and made him shiver when Naruto started to suckle the didget, his tongue rubbing over the tip._

_Sasuke felt his mouth open as he started breathing once more, but was still too caught up in his haze to attempt and close it. _

I should pull away… _The thought was distant, like background noise as Naruto whimpered, his back arching slightly, drawing Sasuke's eyes back to the problem pressing up through the fabric of boxers. _I should wake him up… and… and…

_He watched as his other hand reached out over Naruto's body, pausing to rest on Naruto's stomach. The blond jerked, arching again at the sensation, and Sasuke applied more pressure, pushing the black shirt up enough for the swirl of the seal to be seen. _

_Lifting his hand again he touched the damp skin, hot under his cooler palm, and he could clearly feel Naruto's pulse through his skin, and was surprised to find his sped up to match the blonde's._

He's warm… soft…. I shouldn't be doing this… _Still his hand moved lower, fingertips brushing the cotton of underwear._

_Teeth snagged the tip of his thumb and Sasuke jumped, mouth-snapping shut as the urge to shiver returned. _

The _hell _am I doing? _Sasuke jerked back, looking at his hands as though they belonged to his brother and not himself. There was no way he had just… and yet there was Naruto whimpering and rolling on his sleeping bag, helpless and rather pathetic trapped in whatever dream held him hostage._

_The dark red of his blood against his skin proved that indeed Naruto had bit him, forcing Sasuke to believe that he had indeed just been petting his friend while he slept. _

_He felt a little sick, watching a bead of crimson swell and trail from the side of his thumb to curl into his palm. He'd truly not known why he'd done what he'd undeniably just did, and even now, he had no explanation for his actions, and that frightened him._

_His fright made him sick, and lifting wide, dark, scared, eyes he looked at Naruto. He seemed to be in distress as the dream kept his body aroused, but refused to let him finish. _

_"Ah!" Naruto panted, pouting and trembling in his sleep, flopping onto his side and squirming in torment. Sasuke jumped again, and looked over toward Sakura, worried that Naruto's cry might have woken her, but she still rested against her post, head bowed forward awkwardly, shoulders rising and falling in even intervals._

_She was out._

_Naruto whimpered again, and Sasuke had the insane urge to simply reach out and… help him. His lower eyelid twitched a little as his throat became unnaturally dry._

What the fuck is wrong with me?

_Still, was it so weird to want to help a friend in need? Sasuke stared at Naruto, understanding the frustrating feeling of being trapped in your mind and then waking up with a bigger problem. _

_Sasuke stared._

_He was going to help him. Again. _

_After all, if he didn't help the dobe, who would?_

_Slowly he turned toward Kakashi, the Jounin still on his side facing away. He looked asleep, but with Kakashi one was never sure. _If he's not asleep, I'll kill him myself… _Sasuke thought before turning back to Naruto and reaching out._

_Rolling him onto his back was easier than he thought it would be, Naruto easily following him with a small sound and subtle flex of stomach muscles. Sasuke took the time to wonder if this was how he looked when having a wet dream, but quickly threw the thought from his mind. He didn't want to know._

This is just help… its painful if left alone… he probably doesn't even know what to do with it…_ Sasuke tried to rationalize his guilt away and avoid the peculiar churn in his belly. With a steadying breath, Sasuke let his hand once again smooth down Naruto's belly. Feeling the muscles under the skin contract at the contact before gently running his hand over the bulge in Naruto's pants._

_The gasp was quieter than he expected, yet louder than he wanted, and Sasuke's other hand flew up to cover Naruto's mouth as he jerked into the touch, shivering, his breath heating Sasuke's palm._

_The Uchiha was pissed to find himself shaking, and scowled as he focused his attention on finishing his task. Pushing down—but not too hard—Sasuke rolled his wrist massaging Naruto's erection. _

_Naruto, again, moaned and returned the action with a buck of his hips, seemingly grateful to finally have some friction on is dick. Sasuke was just glad the idiot was a heavy sleeper. How the fuck would he explain this one away? The whole 'my body moved on its own' would be a little uncomfortable here._

_Darting eyes between Sakura and Kakashi, Sasuke continued to rub Naruto, tanned skin growing damp, blond strands sticking to cheeks and a few even clung to Sasuke's fingers._

_Watching Naruto's expressions made Sasuke's stomach twist. It was too personal, so he looked away, focusing instead on the inked swirl on the rolling stomach._

_It moved with him, because of him, and somehow it made Sasuke feel stupidly powerful. _

_Naruto held the Kyuubi._

_Sasuke was currently holding Naruto. _

_So in a bizarre way, Sasuke as holding control over the fox demon. _

_He really needed to stop thinking._

_Naruto tensed then, body arching, and Sasuke felt Naruto's penis twitch against his palm as a sudden wet warmth soaked the material of the boxers to grace his palm. The blond sighed, finally falling calm onto his sweat dampened sleep roll._

_Sasuke blinked, removing his hands after a few minutes again staring at them as they shook. Both hands as damp as Naruto's body, and the sick feeling was back._

I just molested the Dobe…_ His eye twitched again as he violently rubbed his hands off on Naruto's sleeping bag, bright red with self disgust and embarrassment. _No… I just helped him…_he couldn't finish that thought, and so he quickly flopped into his own bed, pulling the cloth up and over his head as he willed the memory away. It was a lapse in his sanity because the dobe was freaking useless without him. That's all it was._

_Still his body wouldn't stop shaking._

Sasuke flushed darkly, eyes wide. _No! It didn't happen damn it! _

Naruto sighed in his sleep, warm air rushing against his neck, and Sasuke snapped. With a violent shove, he hurled Naruto from the bed to the floor, no longer concerned if the boy had cramps or problems with their mission that day. Fuck it, if the Dobe died, he fucking died, end of story.

"Ow! The hell bastard… a simply 'wake up, usuratonkachi.' Would have worked too you know."Naruto grumped from his sprawled position on the floor and Sasuke felt a satisfied smirk rise to his mouth at his minor—if childish—victory.

The memory was back where it belonged.

In its box.

"Hn."

"Asshole." Naruto said around a yawn standing and stretching a bit as he glanced at the clock. "You shit head, we don't even have to be up yet!"

"You were drooling. It was gross."

"You sound like a girl."

"You punch like one."

"Son of a bitch!" Naruto made a dive for his head which Sasuke casually dodged reaching under Naruto's arm, grabbing the back of his head and shoving it into the mattress with a very satisfying thump. Oh yes, this was very therapeutic.

Muffled curses came from the sheets and Sasuke shoved a little harder before standing up and walking toward the bathroom. "I'll shower first."

"Huh—wha-no way!" Naruto cried, and with only a second's warning Sasuke was tackled from behind crashing his chin painfully into the wood floor, clicking his teeth harshly. "I'm going first!"

Naruto was grinning when Sasuke glared back over his shoulder. The blond was already crawling over him to make his way to the bathroom, when Sasuke shoved up sending Naruto back on his ass.

"It's my house, I'm going first." It wasn't that Sasuke really wanted to bathe that badly, it was more the principle of the matter. They were rivals, in _everything_. So, to simply back down now, though simpler and less frustrating, would be admitting a defeat, and his pride and ego would not stand for that.

"I need it more, ass wipe!" Naruto recovered quickly, making a grab for Sasuke's ankle and blocked the kick to his face at the same time.

"Yeah, I'm aware you smell like ass, dobe, but I'm still going first."

"Look, dick, I really need—"

"Does it really look like I care?" Sasuke smirked at the red flush that was taking over Naruto's face as he slowly lost his temper, once more tackling Sasuke causing them to roll across the floor pulling hair and shoving body parts.

"God damned bastard! Will you listen for—"

"I'm sorry, I don't speak stupid."

Naruto growled, seriously growled, and landed a punch in the floor inches from Sasuke's crotch. Sasuke froze a little shocked Naruto would use such a cheap and girly shot. That was a no-no spot for all guys, it was practically an un-written law that was never broken out of respect.

"I'm sitting in a pool of coagulated blood! I'm. Bathing. First!"

It was then Sasuke remembered Naruto's _female _counterpart, as blue flickered red. Sasuke stared, then cringed, before immediately backing down.

"Don't touch my towel." He glared, and Naruto rolled his eyes standing up and stalking off in a huff.

"Like I'd want to."

Sasuke shivered, his pride was worth a lot, just not that. _Too much information… _Sasuke made a face before realizing that he'd just let the dobe sleep on top of him in that condition.

Suddenly, he needed a tetanus shot.

Walking past the bathroom door Sasuke let his fist drop heavily upon the wood. "You leave _anything _in that tub I'm killing you!"

"Bite me, duck-butt."

Sasuke glared.

Then smirked.

"Bitch."

Sasuke needed a new bathroom after Naruto had finally calmed down, and had to find an excuse for his black eye and Naruto's sudden sobbing fit.

He really needed a new morning routine.

-2-

"…Girl's are so weird." Naruto complained, trudging along beside Sakura as the group followed the beaten path through the woods, the Fire Lady's entourage following behind flagged by himself and Kakashi.

Sasuke lifted an eyebrow at the blonde's statement. _And you're better how?_ He shoved his hands deeper into his pockets as Sakura retaliated, bopping Naruto on the head.

"What do you mean? You're supposed to be on my side right now! Aren't you on your 'problem' now?"

Naruto turned the color of Sakura's hair. "_What's _that supposed to mean?"

Sakura seemed to be ignoring him as she continued without answering. "Besides, how are we weird?"

"Uh, hello, you were just talking about _marking _people. Sorry if I think pissing on somebody else is a little odd—"

"You sick jerk! Not like that!"

Again the blond head was struck. Sasuke sighed, wondering if he could tune them out for the rest of the trip, but highly doubted it. Though the mission was fairly simple, he doubted the fat woman's cat would stay put for the entire tip home, and with the threat of Sound on their borders, chasing down the narcotic feline would not be easy nor fun.

"Then what do you mean?"

Sakura blushed and looked back at him. Sasuke repressed a flinch.

"You know…" She let out a giggle, hands covering her face as she squirmed.

Naruto just looked confused.

_At least he's still male enough to be immune to that crap. _Sasuke thought, quite relieved. He doubted he could handle an ooey-gooey Naruto as well as Sakura.

"…. Uh, no… I don't."

Sakura rolled her eyes as though she were talking to an idiot. "Hickies, dumb ass."

Naruto gaped after the pinkette, and Sasuke had to admit he was impressed with her bluntness and tact. He smirked a little still staying far enough back so that he appeared to be outside of their conversation as well as hearing range.

"… S—sakura did you just—"

"Yes! God, you can't be that stupid."

"Hey!"

Kakashi chuckled and Sasuke looked at him from the corner of his eye, only giving the Jounin half of his attention.

"Can't really blame him after having been marked by his furry admirer on his way out of the village. Again." Kakashi snickered again, catching Sasuke's eye and giving him a look, which Sasuke purposely ignored. The man was delusional, he'd only attacked the fox because he was stuck carrying Naruto's heavy ass for an hour as he regained feeling in his body. Any grounds for other thoughts were also misconstrued because _it never happened. _So the fact that he'd thrown several shiruken at the furry bastard, and had prepped himself to use his family's fire jutsu, really meant nothing more than the fact that he was annoyed. And the only reason the thing was even still alive was because it seemed the Lady of the Fire Country had an affinity to furry things that lived to piss him off.

"Hn." Sasuke wasn't commenting on it—Kakashi's look or Naruto's lack of insight—after all, he hadn't understood Sakura's comment either. Seemed only perverts and girls spoke 'deranged' fluently.

"What's so great about that anyway?" Naruto asked up ahead, and Sasuke listened in once more, studying the forest around him.

"This is why you're single."

"So are you."

Naruto's head met Sakura's fist and the ground within a matter of seconds.

"Ow! Why do you keep hitting me?"

"Because you deserve it."

Sasuke was a little sad to admit that the routine was becoming slightly amusing, especially since Naruto kept going back for more abuse. Then again, that was just Naruto.

"…idiot…" The breath of sound wasn't heard, and Sasuke was glad of it, as the weak quality in the tone made him uneasy. That and getting involved in this particular instance was the last thing he wanted. He'd rather cosplay as Rock Lee than join in on his teammate's debate.

"Hey, you never answered me, why is a bruise so great anyway?"

"Because it proves ownership, okay?" Sakura practically bellowed, at her wits end with the blonde, and for a moment, Sasuke could easily picture the two as siblings, or even an old married couple, but shook the image off quickly.

"Huh?"

"Don't ask why, its proof that the person is close enough to you to let you mark them so that other's know you're together."

"…"

"Everyone's waiting to see who lands Sasuke." Sakura whispered, though it was quite loud enough to be heard.

_Yeah, when pigs fly and Kakashi gives up Icha Icha._ Sasuke focused on a thatch of trees, certain that he'd seen a flash of color against the bark, but he couldn't sense anything out of the ordinary, and he couldn't spot anything now that he was looking. Besides, being so close the village, it would be difficult to hide from the higher ranking Ninjas on patrol, so Sasuke brushed it off as nothing and returned to his ease-dropping.

"But I already did that." Naruto sounded confused. "I do it all the time actually."

Sasuke tripped.

_What did he…_ Looking up he found Sakura looking mortified as Naruto stared back at him blankly. That tight feeling in Sasuke's gut was back, and he frowned willing it away.

"W—wh—what? When-?" Sakura looked like she was giving herself whiplash as she darted her eyes back and forth between them, blinking, and looking terribly lost. Sasuke could well sympathize as he had no clue what the hell was going on either. _When the hell did he…_ Sasuke felt his face heat, and he assumed it was from his growing annoyance.

"See, his eye. I punched him there and gave him a great shiner."

Sasuke relaxed, but was torn between laughing and crying, he settled for a sigh and grimace. _Number one most unpredictable Ninja… that's him all right._

"Naruto! That's not what I meant!"

"Then what the hell did you mean? You said hickey which is a bruise caused by sucking the blood to the surface of the skin—"

"Exactly! _Sucking! _As in lips on his body, kissing, licking, and _sucking _on his skin!" Sakura yelled, her arms waving around as her cheeks flushed with both anger and embarrassment.

Sasuke wished the ground would just open up and eat him.

He knew the girl's thought of him, he just didn't want confirmation that he was being fantasized about.

"Ew! Who the hell'd wanna do that?" Naruto cried, shuddering. "Uhg, I think I'm gonna have nightmares…oh, I'm going to hurl…" He continued to make gagging sounds as Sakura chased after him screaming more obscenities, Naruto's face breaking into a grin as he ran from her fists.

"I guess his cramps let up then." Kakashi stated, the orange book flipping open once more, and Sasuke shrugged, tracking his teammates with careful eyes.

"Hn. Sakura gave him the painkillers, and performed the Jigokuitai jutsu for him." (2) He stated simply, as though that explained away any of his involvement.

"Of course."

Sasuke didn't bother replying.

-2-

It was official, Sasuke hated all things fluffy, clawed, and tailed. "Son of rat-bastard's bitch…" Sasuke growled, using a term he'd once heard Naruto use. He couldn't recall when or where, but the phrase had seemed so utterly appropriate and at the same time, so politically incorrect, that Sasuke had memorized it, and it simply slipped out as he maneuvered through the dense foliage.

The crackle of his radio alerted him before Sakura's confused voice rang through his ear through the ear bud he wore. "What did you say Sasuke?"

"Hn. Nothing."

He swore he heard Naruto laughing, but shrugged it off. They had to find that damned bow-wearing cat before nightfall. _I'm going to fry the stupid thing when I find it… better hope the Dobe gets there first._ Sasuke shoved a tree branch out of his way harshly.

Reason told him to be careful, to use stealth and guile to track his prey, but his temper told him to just fuck it all, and blow the ever-living shit out of the whole forest, including the run-away feline.

"Sasuke, calm down please." Kakashi's calm—even bored sounding—tone caught his attention as it drifted through his earpiece, and Sasuke ground his molars together. That man annoyed him to no end. _How does he even know…no, never mind, I don't want to know… _How the Jounin knew what Sasuke seemed to be thinking was infuriating, but the thought of just how much Kakashi might actually know was terrifying and as Sasuke was coming to realize—with Naruto's little reveals—ignorance was bliss.

"Sasuke." Kakashi's tone was reprimanding and Sasuke clenched his fist and forced a calming breath.

"Hn."

Silence followed for the next half hour, where Sasuke's hate for furry creatures grew to epical levels and would last until the day he died, when he finally heard the triumphant squawk through the ear bud alerting him that indeed it had been Naruto who had found the annoying pest.

It seemed that his containing the Kyuubi gave him an affinity to tracking small annoying animals. _Probably a radar indicative to big annoying, fuzzy animals._

"I caught he—OW! What the—son of a bitch! AHHHHH!" Naruto's screams made Sasuke's ears ring unpleasantly and he ripped out the annoyance with a scowl. Sasuke was certain the crazed cat was attempting to shred Naruto from his skin and felt the edges of his mouth twitch up a little. _Maybe Kyuubi will kill it for us… _

Pushing through the underbrush, Sasuke waded his way back to the clearing where the Fire Lord's wife sat worrying her lower lip, hands fisted before her ample chest. "My poor dear kitty, how terrible it must be to be lost out there."

Sasuke lifted a brow. _I can think of worse…_

Kakashi shot him a look that warned him against voicing his thoughts and Sasuke lifted an eyebrow curious as to when he'd ever said anything to their clients before. The Jounin's glare made him uneasy though he didn't let it show and he grumped his way over to where Sakura was waiting. Something was aggravating their teacher, but he seemed un inclined to say what, and that annoyed him.

He could well guess that it had to do with their extended delay hunting the fluffy-pain-in-the-ass-cat, and could agree with Kakashi there, but this didn't seem like something worthy enough gain a reaction from the silver-haired man.

He wasn't sure why he sought out the company, nor even why he opened his mouth to start a conversation he was certain would only cause him headaches later—conversations always did—but he did, and Sasuke had the sinking feeling it was all due to his sudden closeness to the blonde, Naruto's constant need for company rubbing off on him.

That, or he really didn't want to appear approachable to Kakashi, not that Sakura's presence would hinder their teacher if he really felt like annoying him.

"Think they'll come back alive?"

Sakura jumped, her eyes widening as though shocked that he had indeed just spoken to her without cause or emanate danger pressing down on them, before smiling. Sasuke inwardly groaned at the falseness of it, and braced himself for the overly effeminate coos, but was mercifully saved as Sakura's smile lost its flirty edge and turned a little cruel. It was the look of mirth that crossed her face, a look it seemed Naruto was only capable of bringing out and Sasuke relaxed.

"I'm betting on the cat."

Sasuke smirked assuming a relaxed pose as the atmosphere became comfortable now that Sakura was no longer 'hunting.'

"Well, that's a given. Obviously 'Mr. Fluffims'," Sakura snorted at the name and covered her mouth as she glanced quickly over at the Lady they were assisting to be certain she had neither over heard nor took offense. "Would win against the Dobe. It has something he lacks."

"Finish that statement, ass-tard, and I'll show you just how much of a bitch I can be." The low growl was deadly and Sakura let out a startled shout, jumping up to cower behind Sasuke slightly, hands grabbing his arm possessively. _And the pleasantness is gone…_ Sasuke inwardly tensed, and mentally shook his head as he was proven right. Conversations never ended well.

Sasuke had to refrain from jerking away—from both Naruto and Sakura—as their teammate finally appeared. Sasuke blinked at the mauled and bloodied image that was Naruto, and briefly wondered how it was possible for him to be so cut up and yet have his clothes stained but otherwise unharmed.

"… Dobe?"

"Who else bastar…"

Blue eyes ticked spasmodically as the insult trailed off, and Sasuke took a hesitant step back at the hostility in the glare. The blue eyes seemed focused on the arm that Sakura held in a death grip, and if possible the glare turned darker.

An unpleasant shiver traced down Sasuke's spine, his instincts telling him to prepare for a fight as the low growl emitted from Naruto's chest. It was remarkably like the one that fluffy fox kept making when he'd pass by it, and Sasuke couldn't help but wonder if the Dobe was in fact being territorial, and if so, territorial of what?

Blue eyes lifted to match his stare and Sasuke flinched. Naruto looked down right vicious. It was more than clear that he held Kyuubi inside of him at the moment and for once, Sasuke had no urge to fight him.

"You're going to need more than a new bathroom this time." The words were so low he almost didn't hear them but when they registered Sasuke found the strength to return the look.

"Grow up, dobe, and stop growling, you look like an idiot." Sasuke stood straighter and crossed his arms defiantly when Naruto stepped closer but Sasuke refused to back down. The idiot was just being stupid, and Sasuke didn't like the fact that he couldn't read the blonde.

"Naruto…" Sakura's nervous voice at his side startled him, he'd forgotten she was there and just like that he understood.

_Its her… he's being territorial of Sakura…_ Sasuke blinked, the shock wearing off slowly as he met Naruto's eyes. He'd known since before being put on Team Seven that the blonde had liked the girl, but somehow he'd managed to forget that fact, and for a while had thought the foolish feelings had faded. Obviously, he'd been wrong.

Sasuke forced his body to relax into a posture that showed he'd backed down, memories of Sakura's confessions and explanations to Naruto being more than adequate reasons for him to let the moment pass him by. Besides, he had no reason to fight for Sakura, she annoyed him most of the time, though something rebelled angst the thought of calling a truce as his mind recalled all of Naruto's attempts to gain the girl's attention. The day she dated Naruto was the day Sasuke wore orange.

"I get it." Sasuke grumbled, pulling his arm from Sakura's grip and stepping away from both of them.

"S—Sasuke?" Sakura pouted and turned a glare Naruto's way, seeming to understand that he had somehow put an end to their closeness. Sasuke rolled his eyes. Naruto's mood didn't lift, and if possible his glare turned colder still. Luckily Kakashi thought it time to make an appearance.

"Ah, good work Naruto." Walking straight up to the menstruating boy, Kakashi removed the furry, claw monster from Naruto's body, looked Naruto over once, then turned to hand the cat over to a gushing Fire Lady. "Go wash up Naruto, Sakura help him with the bandages if you please. We need to hurry if we want to make it before dark."

Sakura moved to aid the blonde but was harshly shoved aside as Naruto stomped up ahead. "I'm fine, lets just fucking go."

"N—Naruto, but—" Sakura sounded confused, worried, and slightly annoyed at his dismissal but cut herself off at the cold, almost vicious look Naruto threw her from over his shoulder.

"I _said _I'm fine." Naruto hissed, and Sasuke had to suppress the shiver those words tried to bring out.

Something seemed to pass between the two in that moment, what, Sasuke would never know, and had the distinct impression he was better off not knowing—as those times he'd stupidly ease-dropped on his teammates—when Sakura's eyes widened before she glanced away, head lowering and shoulders slumping. Sasuke had the bizarre clarity of realizing it was almost like Sakura was backing down from something, kind of like how a wolf would relent to the alpha female of the pack. A dark brow raised and Sasuke firmly made a mental note to stay the hell away from Kiba.

He was starting to think like the animal loving idiot.

Kakashi had frozen and was watching them with a concerned eye, but said nothing as Naruto stomped up to him, ignoring Sakura and Sasuke completely. He followed Naruto's movements as though watching an enemy or a predator, Sasuke didn't like the look, and scowled, pushing his hands deeper into his pockets and following suit after the blond.

Just like that the tension broke, and the mission continued, albeit with a much darker mood, and a lot less chatter.

Sakura stayed at least three people behind Naruto the rest of the trip, and when Sasuke tried to talk to her as they'd dropped off the annoying woman and her beast, Sakura had nearly jerked away shaking her head with a mumbled, "Not now."

Sasuke was confused, irritated, and annoyed. Not that he'd really desired to talk to the Kunoichi that much, as it was her violent reaction to him and the fact that Naruto was seriously starting to piss him off with his mood swings. And to top it all off, they were going to have to sleep outside overnight due to the cat's attempted escape.

Yes, Sasuke hated furry animals, with every fiber of his being.

-2-

Sasuke wasn't sure what woke him. The campfire still flickered pleasantly at his side, blocking him from the larger rock formation that Kakashi sat perched on while on watch, from the chakra signature Sasuke knew the Jounin was relaxed and that meant there was no danger present. The night was fairly quiet and warm, so Sasuke was confused as to what it was that had cause him to wake from such a deep dreamless sleep.

He scowled, not liking that his slumber was interrupted prematurely, knowing that he was next to stand watch and that meant even less sleep for him. _Damn it, this mission just sucks! Today is hell, I need a new bathroom thanks to the dobe, have to track down a stupid cat, Naruto has to have bipolar tendencies all fucking afternoon, now I can't sleep…_

Sasuke let out a long breath, keeping his eyes shut as he tried to relax back into the arms of sleep, when he felt the other presence over him. His first instinct was to relax further so as not to alert his assailant to give him the upper hand, his second was to growl when he recognized the chakra signature above him.

His mood darkened quickly, and had he not been determined to go back to sleep, he might have turned on the idiot and beat him senseless just because he happened to be in reach. _Fucking dobe, what the hell, acting like some freakish stalker…_

The soft touch to his belly startled him, and Sasuke stiffened waiting to see what Naruto was up to as warm calloused fingers ghosted over his chest and along his shirtfront. The trailing fingers ran along the hemline and then pulled, the cloth skimming his skin as it lifted and bunched around his chest. _The hell is he doing? _

Sasuke's eyes snapped open in a glare. It took a moment for his eyes to adjust, but as everything came into focus Sasuke was stunned to find Naruto leaning over him, hand on his belly stroking the skin that had been revealed when the shirt had been raised.

The look on Naruto's face was curious. His blue eyes were sullen, and focused on Sasuke's unmarked skin, watching as his tanned fingers ran over the pale flesh. It made no sense at all why the blond was touching him, and the sudden invasion of his personal space was putting Sasuke on edge.

_What the fuck is he up to? Stupid dobe…_ Sasuke opened his mouth to snap, well aware that Naruto had yet to realize that he was awake, when Naruto let out a sigh, his other hand coming up to rest against his own belly, rubbing slowly.

Tracing the Kyuubi seal.

_That's why… _Sasuke relaxed, the fight in him gone with the chill realization that what he was seeing was envy. Naruto was touching his stomach, looking at his skin, because it was unblemished by the dark ink of the seal. _He's been suffering just like the rest of us, except for him, there is no escape from it. It's a nightmare he can't wake up from._

Sasuke was hesitant to admit that Naruto was quite like himself in that moment.

The soft strokes made his stomach tingle, and his insides clench and squirm, but Sasuke tried to ignore it and closed his eyes feigning sleep once more. He'd touched Naruto's belly when he'd first seen the seal, he figured he could put up with this.

And then the idiot kissed him.

Sasuke stopped breathing at the sudden shift as a breath of moist air trickled over the plains of his stomach—still stimulated from fingers—and then the soft, slightly wet press of lips touched his flesh.

He was stunned.

The dobe had just kissed his belly, and worse yet, he had yet to move.

Sasuke couldn't think clearly, mind a solid blank aside from the screeched explicit that echoed in his head, and didn't move aside from hesitantly looking down at the blond head.

Naruto's eyes were closed, as though savoring the moment and Sasuke felt the heat flood his cheeks uncomfortably. Slowly those lips parted and almost nibbled their way across his skin, following the smooth glide of an open palm. It was unreal, and Sasuke found he couldn't look away.

He was perversely fascinated by the way his skin indented slightly at the press of Naruto's upturned nose, and the heat that passed from the air exhaled made him shiver as nerves fired each time the wet inner parts of those lips stroked him.

The scrape of teeth made his breath hitch, and the nibble and soft press and glide of lips left him shaken. Sasuke was trapped in morbid awe simply watching, mouth agape wondering when it was he'd fallen asleep and somehow been dragged into this nightmare, when that searching mouth seemed to find what it was it sought.

Teeth nipped the edge of his bellybutton and then the mouth lifted swiftly only to lock around the deep scar, lips parted, and then he was invaded by a hot, wet tongue.

Sasuke arched, a sharp gasp escaping him as his eyes slammed shut at the electric burn that jolted up is spine to tingle in his neck and shoulders as fire spread through his belly. His legs twitched as muscles tensed and toes curled. _Wha.. what in the hell…_

The face pressed closer, almost harshly against him, and the kiss somehow grew more intense, and then as suddenly as it started it stopped, and he felt Naruto jerk back as though Sasuke had just used Chidori on him.

Sasuke wasn't sure how he did it, or even why, but he managed to keep his eyes closed and breath relatively even, as though he hadn't woken at all. His face felt hot but that could be blamed on the fire or even the actions Naruto had made on him. His heart fluttered nervously and he almost missed the bitter, hissed words from the blond as he scooted away.

"What… what the… hell's… _wrong _with me?" Naruto sounded horrified, and the strangled sound that came next made Sasuke certain Naruto was pulling on his hair. "Damn it… damn it…"

There was a shifting sound and a loud thump, clear indications that Naruto had returned to his mat and was most likely trying to forget, or trick himself into believing that it never happened.

Sasuke wished he could do the same. Suddenly, sleep was the last thing on his mind, and Sasuke could barely breath properly as his mind refused to function properly.

He was scarred for life.

Not because Naruto had, for some unknown reason, molested his belly, no, that he could handle by simply pretending it was a nightmare and never bringing it up again. No, Sasuke was stunned and scarred because he couldn't just pretend it away, because not only could he still feel the drying spit on his cooling stomach, but he was still tingling from the sensations, and he was hard.

He had _enjoyed _it.

Sasuke rolled onto his side and curled closer to himself, arms crossed over his chest in a protective manner he'd not had to take since the first year after the massacre. He felt cold, and he felt sick.

He was almost grateful when Kakashi roused him for his watch.

-2-

"The hell's your problem Sasuke?" Naruto snapped, his voice grating on Sasuke's last nerve the closer to Konoha they came. "Damn, what crawled up your ass and died, huh? And why wasn't anyone aware of it?"

Sasuke tightened his fists and scowled, stepping a little faster in an attempt to leave Naruto behind.

It didn't work, of course.

"Hey, I'm talking to you!"

"Naruto, let him be." Sakura said, a little softer than usual, and that too only seemed to aggravate him. Everyone was walking on eggshells around the moron because of his little female, mood swing problem, but did anyone care about his mental trauma?

Of course not.

The rational part of him tried to reason out that he should be glad no one knew—or in Kakashi and Naruto's position pretended not to know—about his current imbalance, but Sasuke's rationality was just about shot.

He'd tried to be the wise one in this situation. He knew he couldn't handle the situation, and was well aware of how uncomfortable Naruto and he had been as they'd broken down the campsite that morning, so he'd decided to ignore the blonde and just keep his distance until the icy numb feeling had left him.

Of course the fox boy had had other plans, and decided that today was the day he wanted attention, and being ignored wasn't something he was not going to tolerate.

_Fucking, dobe, this is all his damn fault. Him and that stupid fox demon screwing with his mind. _Sasuke snarled, unaware that his lip had curled until the low whistle was heard, and he instantly became aware of the infringement to his personal space again.

"Shit, Sasuke, you got gas or what?" Naruto asked, his scrunched up face inches from his own, and Sasuke jerked back to put more space between them. Naruto blinked in confusion, scratching his head as though Sasuke was the one acting like a freak. "Maybe its something you ate. You got the runs, or are you constipated? Cause I have a great remedy for—"

That was _it_.

Sasuke simply snapped, the calm numbness gone in a flash of fiery hate and rage. Finally two emotions he knew how to deal with.

"_Fucker_!" Sasuke's scream seemed to startle the blonde, as did the sudden fist to his face, when Sasuke tackled him to the dirt road.

"S—Sasuke! Naruto!" Sakura cried out, running in their direction, but Sasuke gave her little attention, his focus on the neck his hands had managed to loop around to use as a leverage to beat that annoying blonde head into the ground.

"God-damned, stupid, no good, molesting, son-of-a—"Sasuke broke off on a grunt as Naruto slammed his fist into his gut knocking the wind from him long enough to flip them, climbing up on top of Sasuke and shoving his face into the grass.

"You cock-gobbling douche bag! The hell is your problem you ass-tard!" Naruto asked, blocking Sasuke's kick, and ducking away from his fist.

His hands now free Sasuke ran through the hand seals for his fire jistu and watched in sadistic pleasure as blue eyes went wide.

"Fuck!" Naruto cried rolling to the side to avoid being burnt.

"You are!" Sasuke snarled, already leaping after him.

"Sasuke!" Sakura sounded like she was near hysterics, but he didn't sense her pursuit as they left the pathway and assumed that Kakashi had stalled her. Finally, Kakashi's insight was useful, and his understanding of Sasuke's need to have an knock-down, drag-off fist fight as appreciated.

He knew he was acting like a psycho but the tense atmosphere that had lingered since the night before had been grating on him. At first it was just uncomfortable, Naruto seeming not to know how to act around him, and Sasuke being too jumpy to be normal.

His agitation led to his annoyance, which led to Naruto's increased irritation, which led to the questioning, which evidently led to Sasuke's burning desire to rip Naruto apart. Only, the punches, kicks, and tackles didn't ease the tense, disturbed feelings inside of him as he thought they should. Instead it only served to remind him of how it had felt to have Naruto touch him. And how it had felt when he too had molested the idiot.

Sasuke growled at the incriminating memory and tackled the blond, sending them through the underbrush and trees. Leaves and sticks whipped and tore at their skin and hair, gaining groans and muttered curses as Naruto clawed at Sasuke's hair, grabbing fistfuls and pulling hard as he brought his head up to hit him with it.

Sasuke brought his knee down and into Naruto's gut, further incised by the shiver that he felt as they touched. Had things always been this way? Had they always been so aggravatingly physical? And why the hell had he never noticed before? Why was he noticing it now?

And damn it why did Naruto do that last night?

_Why did he… after I…_

Sasuke leaned down and bit Naruto's shoulder viciously enjoying the howl of pain as Naruto arched against him, one fist catching him in the temple.

"You retard! What the fuck are you? A fricken cannibal! You fucking bit m—"

Sasuke's kick put Naruto against a tree and stunned him, he just barely managed to avoid the next punch, catching it last minute with his hand. "What the hell, Sasuke? What did I do? I swear I never meant to make you go ape-shit on me! Fuck, I'm sorry!"

"Not yet you're not!"

"Holy—Wahg! You're nuts!" Naruto scrambled aside and rolled back to his feet in a crouched position.

Sasuke retrieved his shiruken from the tree and calmly replaced it in his holster. He had purposefully missed, it just felt better to throw it at the blonde. "Stop moving, dobe."

"So you can kill me? I don't think so, Ape-man! I happen to like life!"

"Hn."

"Oh, don't you dare start that crap again!"

Naruto had pulled out a Kunai but held it in the defense position, he obviously wanted to put an end to their dangerous game. Sasuke was slowly calming down, wondering where Kakashi was and why the Jounin had yet to break up their tussle, but then again, he was probably the only one who knew what was wrong with Sasuke and they were close enough to Konoha for the woods to be relatively safe. Though why Kakashi hadn't saved him last night was the mystery of the day.

And just like that the rage returned.

"Come _on_!" Naruto whined, dropping his arms in a comical manner. "Put those eyes away before you hurt someone!"

"That's the point, Dobe. I aim to hurt you."

"Why?" He seriously sounded confused, it should have made Sasuke back off, hell he could definitely understand the wonders of self-induced amnesia, but for some reason it only pissed him off more.

"You know damn well why!"

"No I don't!"

And then Naruto surprised him. The blonde turned around, and ran. Sasuke blinked, expecting a lot, but definitely not that. The shock was fleeting and then he was giving chase, cursing under his breath.

"You coward, get back here!"

"No!"

"Dobe!"

"No means no, bastard!"

"You god-damned idiot!" Sasuke put on a burst of speed, the sharingan aiding his movements, and he was well aware that he was faster than Naruto by a long shot, and within moments he was along side him. "Take your beating like a man!"

Again he tackled Naruto to the ground, the two grappling with each other as the world spun crazily around them. All sense of direction was lost, hell Sasuke wasn't even sure which way was up as they came to a halt having collided with a stationary object leaving Sasuke on top of a growling Naruto.

"I thought I was bitch, jack as—" Naruto broke off so quickly it halted Sasuke's punch as blue eyes glanced over his shoulder only to lock on something and go wide with fear.

"Dobe, what—"

"Little brother."

His blood ran cold.

_Blood was everywhere, on the walls, the floor, the clothes. Upon the corpses and in the gardens, soaked in the linens and staining the furniture. Red covered every inch of the place he'd once called home. The place that was supposed to be safe. _

Sasuke stiffened, his blood singing in his veins as chakra built up behind his eyes. The itch to attack, to fight, to hurt, maim and destroy was nearly painful as the memories poured in unchecked.

Itachi.

Itachi was there.

His fists clenched as his spine tingled with remembered rage, and his muscles prepared for the motions they would have to take to make to attack. Itachi had won last time, but things were different now, he was different.

_He couldn't move, just sat soaking in the cerise liquid and staring at the lifeless eyes of his parents, their screams and dying words ringing in his ears from memories not his own._

The bastard had delighted in giving him his memories. The bloody carnage more than Sasuke could stomach, and his own uselessness was unbearable in his mind as he could do nothing to stop it. He could see it, had watched as his brother slit his sobbing mother's throat open, heard her gurgled words, had seen his father's saddened eyes as his head was removed from his body with a casual grace that left him cold. He'd seen it, as though it had been his hand that had killed them, but he couldn't stop it.

All he could do was cower, cry, and beg for his life.

Not any more.

_He was screaming, and crying, but he couldn't feel it or hear it. And when he clawed at his face, nails biting deep and opening new wounds to shed more red tears, he couldn't feel the pain._

_He was numb._

"Itachi…" He growled, the word a sin on his tongue. It tasted of ash and burned as it made its way from his lips. Bitter with memories and hate, and a childish love that would never completely fade away. "You shouldn't have come here." It was a thinly veiled threat, filled with his hate, but even without turning he could feel the mocking smirk aimed his way, and bared his teeth.

"Foolish little brother." The words were spoken in disappointment, and Sasuke lost himself once more.

He would not be mocked, he would not be dismissed, Itachi was going to see him, deal with him, and was going to regret the torment he piled upon his small quivering shoulders. He would kill this demon, and finally be able to sleep through the nights.

"I'll kill you!" Sasuke screamed, turning to attack, words a promise rather than a threat, and caught a glimpse of pinwheeled red.

"Sasuke!"

Sharingan faded to black and widened.

_Blonde._

_Blocked by dark cloaks with red clouds lined in white._

_Danger._

_Death._

_Blood._

_Screams._

_"Sasuke!"_

_Forgotten._

_Again._

It all happened in an instant.

Sasuke let out a startled breath, suddenly aware of the warm body below his as strong hands grabbed him and harshly threw him sideways. Naruto's sharp orange form rolled, his weight pressing down against him, sliding between his thighs, hands slapping over his eyes as his body pinned him to the forest floor.

He'd completely forgotten he was there.

Sasuke had been staring straight into terrified blue and he'd not seen them. Guilt threatened to strangled him as he suddenly remembered why it was his brother was even around Konoha.

He was after Naruto.

To kill him.

Sasuke's heart jumped and he moved to grab the hands that kept him blind as panic ripped through him. Naruto was shielding _him_ from his brother, when it was Sasuke that should be protecting him.

"Dobe, let me—"

"Tsukiyomi." The whispered words froze Sasuke's heart, and he waited for the horrific images, but nothing came.

Nothing but the gut-wrenching, piercing screams of turmoil from above him.

_Naruto!_

Shaking the hands off of him was easy now that Naruto wasn't gripping his head, eyes blank, wide, and filled with such clouded terror that Sasuke felt the bile ease into his mouth.

_He… he took the hit… for me._

The scream rose higher as the tears ran from unblinking eyes. Sasuke reached out grabbing Naruto's shoulders and shaking him harshly. "Naruto! Naruto, snap out of it! Dobe!"

The eyes seemed to break, and dim as the scream cut off and those eyes rolled up and closed leaving the blond to sink against him in mental torment and exhaustion. Sasuke grasped the form close, his own eyes stinging in revulsion at his inability to save his friend for the one thing that truly threatened him.

"Hn. Silly little demon container."

Sasuke looked up slowly, sharingan activated once more, his anger much more prominent and harsh. He was again losing himself to the anger and rage but the difference this time was that he was still aware of the weight in his arms.

He was still aware of Naruto.

"Give it up little brother. I am only here for the nuisance in your arms."

Sasuke glared.

"You won't lay a _finger_ on him."

Itachi shook his head. "Still so delusional Sasuke? I told you, you have to hate me more, if you ever wish to stop me."

He stepped closer, the cloak rustling against the undergrowth, and Sasuke tensed unsure of what he could possibly do to stop Itachi in his current position, pinned under Naruto's unconscious weight, and then there was a cloud of smoke, a distant popping sound then arms were around both himself and the blonde.

"Sorry, these two have to run." Kakashi's mocking tone was quick, and then they were gone.

-2-

He'd failed. Again.

"Well, as far as I can tell, he'll be fine." Tsunade sounded tired, and from the distracted way she wiped at her brow, she definitely looked the part of the worried parent. "Like before with Sasuke and yourself, the mental damage was extensive but reversible, now we just have to wait for him to wake up."

"I see." Kakashi nodded, his one visible eye flickering over to Sasuke, but the Uchiha ignored him. He knew what the silver haired man wanted to know, and Sasuke could give no answer because not even he knew what he was going to do now.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed on the feminine hand that lightly stroked the curve of Naruto's nose as her palm rested surely against a tanned forehead. The painful creases upon his brow and around his eyes, proof of the agony he'd faced even in his depthless slumber, had smoothed out since the Godaime's healing chakra had spilled over him. That, at least, was a consolation.

_At least… he's not screaming anymore…_ Sasuke flinched when the buxom woman placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You're certain that nothing else was said?" Golden eyes met his imploringly and Sasuke had to bite his lip to keep from snapping.

"Only the one attack." Sasuke confirmed, voice tight and clipped. Why did she think he would hold back information as important that? Especially when that single attack had been meant for him.

_Did he see it then? _Sasuke wondered, pity and fear in his chest. _Did Naruto have to watch my family get killed? Watch me screaming and crying? Or was Naruto forced to play my roll? _Concern softened his gaze as he looked down to the sleeping figure among the starch white sheets of the hospital bed. Somehow, Naruto looked paler, smaller, and something inside his gut twisted sharply. _What did you see Naruto, when I failed to protect you from my brother… when I failed to save what's most precious… _

His fists tightened by his sides and shook.

"Then I guess we just have to wait." Tsunade breathed out, running her hands down her thighs almost distractedly, as though fighting some nervous instinct to fidget. "I assume you'll stay here awhile, Sasuke?"

"Hn." He didn't lift his eyes from the sorry image before him and allowed his guilt and shortcomings to cocoon him in a dark haze.

The Hokage nodded and then turned to Kakashi. "It looks like our decision at the last Jounin meeting was not all that correct, I think we need to hold another, please send out the notices."

"Of course."

Kakashi seemed much more serious than Sasuke remembered him to be but couldn't find it in himself to care. At the moment, he was too busy beating himself up.

Tsunade left the room rather quietly, one lingering caress to the blonde's sweat dampened locks her only pause, and then Kakashi turned to him.

"Sasuke, you will stay here in case he wakes up."

It really wasn't a question.

Sasuke didn't really need the order.

He didn't bother vocalizing, just inclined his head the slightest bit.

"Sakura should be back soon, you can discuss who'll stay with him then, but I want to see you before you leave, is that understood?"

Another vague inclination of the head.

Kakashi waited another moment before he too left. The silence had been bitter and filled with unspoken words that meant nothing, which was the reason they had remained silent. Sasuke would never believe it was not his fault, and Kakashi knew it was useless to try.

The silence was deafening, and Sasuke found himself matching his breathes with the slow, rhythmic ones of his sleeping teammate. Outside the clouds that had been hanging above, dark and ominous finally decided to invade, and a low rumble echoed off the walls.

"… I'm sorry."

Sasuke stumbled and caught his breath as it hitched in his chest. He would not cry, he'd stopped doing that years ago, but the burn in his eyes was still there. "I'm still so _weak._" Sasuke spat the word out dark brows lowering in disgust and he clenched his teeth together, grounding his molars painfully. "I… I failed you. I promised and I…" Sasuke broke off and jerked his eyes to the side glaring at the first droplets that splattered against the glass of the window. "… what did you see, dobe? What nightmare did he give you?"

The silence was near painful.

He couldn't stay here, he couldn't handle it.

Turning back he walked forward, placing his hand briefly upon Naruto's own. The skin was warm, and callused like his own. He'd said he'd stay until Sakura arrived, but he doubted his sanity would last that long.

He needed to run.

To do something, fight, train, whatever, until he was so tired he could barely move. So that he might be able to forget the pain, if only for a moment.

But, he couldn't leave Naruto alone.

He wouldn't leave Naruto alone.

"Sorry it took so long. What did the Hokage say?" Sakura's voice startled him, and Sasuke jerked his hand back, shoving it guiltily in his pocket. His face warmed but he couldn't figure out why that was, or why he felt the need to remove his hand just because Sakura came into the room. "Sasuke?"

"Said he'll be fine, just needs to sleep."

Sakura snorted in a very unlady-like manner, and stepped up beside him to place a vase full of flowers on the nightstand next to the bed. They were lilies, white and full, most-likely from Ino's shop, and Sasuke found himself trying to recall what the Lilly meant, only to remember he'd never cared to find out in the first place.

"That sounds like Naruto. Surviving some horrible jutsu and the only remedy for him 'a good nights rest.' I wish I recuperated that fast."

_No you don't…_ Sasuke thought dismally. _He's stuck in such situations because of that damn ability, because of the Kyuubi, and there's no way to help him or save him so long as he is the container for the fox. So long as Itachi is alive..._

Sasuke turned sharply away from Sakura and Naruto, his insides twisting with the morbid reality of his life. So long as his brother existed Naruto would suffer, and Sasuke wouldn't let his brother take away anything else that he held dear.

He would not have Naruto.

"Sasuke, where are you going?"

"Out."

Sakura blinked and looked out the window at the pouring rain as Sasuke stepped out of the room and into the stagnate hallway of the hospital. "But, it's pouring—"

Sasuke ignored her.

-2-

The sound nin smirked, "Nice eyes."

Sasuke frowned, almost wishing he had Naruto there by his side, if only for a distraction, and was promptly filled with blinding rage when he remembered why the blond wasn't there.

Why he was out there to begin with.

Why when the sound nin formed a loose circle around him he knew he wouldn't win.

"You said you can help me." Sasuke stated, looking around at the ninja's and assessing their chakra. He could probably best them all one on one, but as a group they had the advantage, and their words intrigued him.

"Yes, you see Orochimaru sent us."

Sasuke lifted a single brow looking at the ugly one who had spoken. He reminded the Uchiha of a spider, and he made a note to stay on guard around him. "I'm sure he did." Sasuke said, his curse seal itching.

"He wishes to offer you power."

"Power?"

The other's grinned. "Yes, power, more than you can imagine. More than you could ever attain here."

Sasuke knew what Kakashi had told him about the power Orochimaru offered, and that of the curse seal. He knew it was foolish but still he listened, because if there was even the smallest chance that he could gain the strength to destroy his brother, to save Naruto from this fate he was unable to escape himself, than he would take it.

He knew he should fight.

Knew he should turn away.

He knew.

And still, he listened.

"Tell me."

The Sound Nin's grinned.

-2-

**The blood stained floors and walls shone with the dusty light that came from the candle in the room. It cast a long dark shadow against the crimson spattered shoji doors where the muted sounds of sobbing could be heard.**

**He didn't even twitch as the long strip of electrical tape was added to the crevice locking the terrified and broken child inside the darkness of the room, trapping him with the corpses of his family and the blood and tears. Encasing him in the dark.**

**The crying was beginning to sound pitiful and heartbroken as he secured the last bit of tape, successfully locking away himself; senses, emotions, and memories.**

**An avenger needed no one.**

-2-

The lid to the wooden casket slid tightly shut above him, and darkness fell like an old friend.

He chose to listen.

He chose the snake.

Sasuke closed his eyes, and gave up.

**A.N. I have discovered that Sasuke is a depressing jerk, who just LOVES to dally in his own thoughts and likes LOTS of flashbacks. Naruto's chapters were so easy to write, one flashback, and things just kept moving, he wasn't that into monologueing like Sasuke… *Growls* Shit, this has to be the longest chapter… all because Uchiha wanted to have his flashbacks… anyway, next Chapter belongs to Naruto. So expect it Soon, since he's so much more pleasant to deal with. ^-^**

**the idea for the 'it never happened damn it box, came from lexjamandme, and her idea called the 'Uchiha box'.**

**Jigoku (Hell) Itai (exclamation of pain). Aka my idea for hell cramps. LOL**

**Also, the term 'Cock-gobbling Douche bag came from the fic "Going Down" and I lay no claim to it. Go read the fic it is AMAZING!**

**I was hoping to do something different with this chapter and I fear I managed to make it suck. Please review and let me know what you think.**

**Next Chapter id Naru's POV and as we all know he's easier to write so expect it sometime next week.**


	5. Chapter 5

A

A.N. Yay! Naruto's chapter! I love writing Naruto. - Now hopefully I can keep up the pace and be able to post regularly. We shall see right? Now I realized that I forgot to mention the Author for "Going Down" and who rightfully owns the term: 'Cock-gobbling douche bag' and that is Zrina. All hail her amazing-ness! Anyway, read the story its great, and I will let you all start reading.

Kyuubi the BitchNarutoChapter Three: Confusing Feelings, Fear, and Hope

Naruto knew what was coming before Itachi even drew in his breath. He'd seen the dark bastard do it before, and the memory was enough to make him sick. Naruto's insides cried out in alarm and he'd moved before he even realized what he was doing.

"Sasuke!" The name burned as it escaped with a desperateness he almost hated.

He shoved Sasuke harshly to the side, knocking the boy from his perch and onto the soft dirt. His eyes were still locked on terrifying red and spinning black, and it made him dizzy, disoriented, and nauseous.

The smirk on that mouth let him know Itachi was aware of his every motion and intention, and that he was the one allowing Naruto to interfere. It was the first time Naruto had felt this kind of fear since their first team mission outside of Konoha.

It was the same as it was when he'd first met this man.

_He easily crushed Sasuke last time… with that… that genjutsu or whatever it was. I can't let him do it again, I won't let him do that to Sasuke again._ Naruto glowered at the smirking man and rolled himself atop of his friend.

Sasuke was warm, tense, and alive. For some reason that was direly important to him, and he smiled softly as his hands pressed over startled black eyes.

Sasuke looked so small in that instant, like he had in wave country as he'd placed his life's mission before Naruto, begging him to live, and at the same time, asking him to kill Itachi for him. He'd failed Sasuke then, he wouldn't fail him this time.

_Itachi can't kill me yet, he has to extract Kyuubi first. So this is the best choice I have… I will save you this time Sasuke. _Naruto felt the shadow that fell over him and looked over his shoulder, already knowing what awaited him. Perhaps he should have avoided it, but if he moved to attack, it would open up Sasuke's eyes and that would be all Itachi needed. But if he allowed the jitsu to hit him then his chakra would spike, Kyuubi—already pissed off due to her cycle—would react to the mental invasion and that would bring help.

It was his best choice.

"Smart boy." Itachi whispered, and Naruto smirked as those eyes spun and his mind was twisted harshly. "Tsukiyomi."

Blood.

**Sasuke's screams.**

**Needles.**

**Ice.**

**Fire.**

**Tears.**

**Fog.**

**Hate. **

_**You couldn't even protect your mate…**_

**Naruto screamed as the body turned lax, and heavy, thick crimson spilled from pale lips. His tears wouldn't stop, and the raven wouldn't open his eyes no matter how hard he gripped him, nor how hard he screamed his name.**

**The only person who understood him, who was like him, was dead.**

**And it was his fault.**

**Demon.**

**Monster.**

**Thing.**

**Fox.**

**Kyuubi.**

**Blood.**

Why was there so much blood?

**-3-**

_Agony._

_It was cold, and dark, and filled with blood. No matter where he turned there was unrelenting silence and mud caked its way up his tiny legs and festered in his open wounds. He had been chased off again, his landlord drunk and not aware of his actions._

_The pain from the blows still throbbed with his heartbeat and he walked with a limp, favoring his twisted ankle. He'd stopped crying hours ago when he realized that no matter how long or hard he screamed no one was going to come and save him from the hell that was his life._

_The eight-year-old knew far too well the reality that was life. As soon as he was old enough to understand and read words, the Hokage had placed him in the academy. The youngest child there, at the age of six he'd been ostracized, but he was already used to that. He was placed in a small one-room apartment under the order and protection of the Hokage himself, and had quickly learned that the village did not like him._

_It made buying food difficult when the clerks pretended not to even see him. _

_He never received change. _

_Ramen was becoming his main source of nutrition._

_It was cheap, a staple food, packed with carbohydrates that kept him going, and came in many flavors that delighted him. _

_Yes. He was far too used to this treatment to cry anymore, though inside he was screaming._

_The place smelled bad, he realized the deeper he slunk down the street. He knew that he was close to the police station, and that meant he was close to the Fan Clan—he could never remember the family names, but knew that the law enforcers bore the crest of a wooden festival fan—and wondered why it smelled so heavily of copper._

_His nose wrinkled in distaste, and then he heard the scream._

_The cry made his hair stand on end, and his every nerve sing with tension. He knew that sound, that painful distressing plea for help, and it made his stomach knot up to hear it and not taste it._

_He turned in the direction it came from, noticing the darkness that hung there, where not even the pale moonlight seemed to wander. The smell was thicker down that way, and some internal feeling told him not to go. It made his knees quake and buckle. He didn't want to go down there, but he had no place to go to escape, and he couldn't leave that voice alone, not when he knew the consequences of not being saved._

_His motions were hesitant but gained confidence the more he traveled. People were laying down on the ground, and he tried not to think of what that meant, choosing to believe they had all just passed out from excessive drinking. It was close to his birthday after all, which meant the Kyuubi Festival was just around the corner._

_Another year, another party, another class, another year with Iruka-sensei. Naruto tried to think of those things when he came to a large house. Something about it seemed darker than even the night-shadowed streets, and the endless silence that surrounded the place. _

_The scream had come from here, he was certain, but now he didn't know if he could go inside or not. _

_He didn't know how long he stood there staring before he finally walked inside, but the tang of rust, a smell he knew well to be blood nearly choked him when he slid the shoji door open and placed a single muddied foot upon a slick floor. The walls were streaked, splattered with filth and the child worried that perhaps a wild animal, or maybe a demon had torn through the home._

_Would he find it feasting on a corpse?_

_There was someone in the next room, the shoji door was ajar and a slice of darkness gaped out at him. He stared at it just waiting for a monster to jump out and devour his soul, but when only the soft sounds of crying were heard, he approached._

_His eyes adjusted quickly, easily seeing in the deep blackness and the blood and lifeless bodies in the room were the first things he noticed. Stumbling, he wondered if he should run back for help, but at the same time, he knew it would be useless._

_Everyone was sleeping here._

_And no one would ever wake up._

_A small thing moved on the floor, and that was when he caught sight of the boy. The dark hair nearly hid him from sight along with his clothes, and when he let out a pitiful sob, Naruto found himself flying across the room to the other's side._

_"Hey, hey, are you okay?" Naruto asked, voice quieter than usual in case the monster responsible for the carnage came back. The boy didn't answer but he clung tightly to Naruto's hands when he touched him._

_"Mom… dad…a… Ani…aniki…" The words were a broken whisper and it didn't take a genius to guess who the bodies in the room were. Naruto felt his chest tighten with sad understanding. _

_He was just like him._

_"C'mon, we need to get out of here before whatever did this comes back." Naruto shifted closer, wrapping his small arms around the quivering form. Pale fingers curled and lost themselves in his shirtfront, smearing dark liquid upon the white and turning the orange swirl into an unidentifiable mess._

_Pushing to his feet, he stumbled, legs shaking from the added weight, and he grappled trying to find a better hold on the boy. He was slipping from Naruto's grip when a figure suddenly loomed above him, large hands reaching down to pull the boy up._

_Naruto let out a startled cry and wrapped himself more securely about the child, burying his face in the dark hair. "No! He's mine, let go!" _

_Naruto started fighting, kicking and biting as the hands tried to pull him from the one he'd found. He would save this boy, he had decided that the moment he'd seen him move. They were going to be friends, they would understand each other and be their new family, together. _

_He didn't care if this monster, enemy Nin, or demon wanted to eat them, he would kick its butt and save this little family he had, even if it was just in his own mind. "I'll kill you! Don't touch him!"_

_Naruto was still screaming angrily when the hands slowly lowered both him and his friend to the floor. A little stunned he quieted, his grip pressing the pale face into his neck and shoulder, his fingers securely tangled in the dark shirt with the red and white crest embossed on the back. _

_Blinking down at the unharmed child, Naruto glanced up and behind him. There was a Ninja, from the hitai-ate it was obvious the long, dark-haired shinobi—Anbu from the look of it—was from Konoha, and therefore not a threat, though his insides said otherwise at the glow from red eyes with three black spots; empty voids in blood._

_He bit his lip, glancing away and saw the way the scene must look to an outsider. The entire clan—a respected and loved clan—slaughtered save one small boy and the evil child no one liked, grabbing him and calling him his._

_Naruto gasped and looked up frightened into red eyes. "This isn't… you have to help, someone… something…" Naruto looked around the room for emphasis before returning. "Please, help me save him." _

_Naruto pleaded with the man who should have been masked but was not, cold, calculating eyes ripping him apart in silence. Naruto was used to being ignored, and was used to being shunned and hated, his desperate requests denied, but he tried anyway._

_Silence followed for sometime before the dangerous Anbu with the red eyes stepped forward and lifted the pale boy into his arms. He stood staring at Naruto for several moments before lifting an eyebrow in question._

_Naruto broke into a wide grin, a warm feeling spreading in his chest. "Thank you so much!" Naruto cried, leaping to his feet and grabbing a hold of the Anbu's hand, the one cradling the other boy's shoulder, and lead him back to his small apartment, the only safe place he knew of._

_He would never see the Anbu again._

_He would never know it was the monster who had caused his first friend such misery that was the first person to ever help him._

_All Naruto knew at that time was that the red-eyed man had helped him save the one person who might understand him. And in the three days before the Hokage found him and took his precious Sasuke from him, he was grateful to that quiet man._

_When he quieted Sasuke's crying with a clumsy kiss to his forehead, and when he was there to calm him and ask his name when dark eyes opened for that first time, Naruto thanked the man over and over again in his mind._

_He had no way of knowing that in a short four years he would meet that same man and curse his existence._

_But he hardly remembered those days anymore._

_They were but a dream now._

_A sad, lonely, dream._

"…Sasuke…"

**-3-**

"Sleep Dobe, I'm here." The deep voice was covered in a haze of foggy sleep, and Naruto struggled through the layers of it, desperate to see that face. He could clearly see it in his mind from where it slept angst the shoulder of another Anbu as he screamed and sobbed, pulling on the old man Hokage's robes, begging him not to take Sasuke away from him.

There was a cool hand on his forehead, soothing and nice and it tried to lull him back into sleep, but Naruto wouldn't have it. "S…. sa…s'ke…" He choked out of a dry throat. The hand stopped its motion and Naruto managed to force his eyes open.

The world was blurry, but he could still make out the dark eyes above him framed by a pale face. _Sasuke… my… family. He's safe… safe…_ Naruto felt his eyes water, and the tears leaked out from the corners of his eyes to run cold down along his temple. He could see those eyes widen under the silver light that the moon provided and tried to give him a smile.

Vaguely, he recalled that he had wronged his friend. He didn't know why he'd done it. He'd just been watching him sleep and trying to figure out why he'd been so angry at Sakura for climbing all over Sasuke, and before he knew it he was thinking about the Kyuubi and then about Sakura's comment on marking people and then…

"'m s'ry s'ke." Naruto slurred, trying to apologize and watched as that blurred face took on a pained expression, the hand rubbing his forehead softly.

"… sorry… for…mad… I…"

"Shut up, usaratonkatchi." Sasuke's voice was soft, kind and full of emotions Naruto had never heard in his voice before. "Just, sleep, everything will be better in the morning."

Naruto smiled, finding it odd that Sasuke would tell him that. It seemed so very at odds with how Sasuke usually acted that Naruto was inclined to tease him for it, but never got the chance as Sasuke leaned over quite suddenly and pressed a kiss to the center of his forehead.

His chest felt tight, and it ached from the action. It was something he'd always wanted, something he'd always acquainted to family, and that small thing filled Naruto with a warmth he couldn't describe.

"Sleep Naruto. I'm here." The words weren't spoken so much as they were mouthed against his skin, and Naruto tried to snuggle into the contact, releasing a sigh of contentment.

_I'm dreaming… this is a good dream._ Naruto thought, ignoring the annoyed, angry rumble from his mind as an aggrieved Kyuubi paced the length of her cage. He was too happy to care, or to worry about the chill that passed over him as Sasuke's chakra moved away, nor to ponder the way the bed sheets where the other had sat were damp and smelled like rainwater and mud. No, Naruto simply enjoyed the dream and pushed all other concerns far from his mind.

He didn't even notice when Sakura ran by following the wet trail Sasuke had left in his wake.

Naruto slept.

**-3-**

_"Naruto!" The weak cry had him jumping up in bed with a snort. He'd been harshly yanked from a deep sleep and was only half conscious as he turned and pulled the wild-eyed boy beside him into his arms, fingers carding through tangled black as he whispered to him. These were all things he'd seen mother's do, and the actions came easily to him when dealing with the last surviving Fan Clan member._

_"Shh, I'm here Sasuke, it was a dream, you're safe. Shh, it's okay." Naruto wasn't even sure what he was saying anymore, the panic and adrenaline from his abrupt awakening was fading quickly and it left him drowsy._

_God, what time was it?_

_The sun wasn't up yet, so it was not yet five, and Naruto let out a sigh, he could guess what time it was. Sasuke seemed to be creating a habit of waking up at three in the morning sweating, screaming, and crying. Naruto couldn't blame him, assuming the boy had seen the horrendous slaughter that Naruto had had a glimpse of, but this habit was murder on his mind._

_"All of them! He—he… why? Aniki… why… mother… father… and… and… why?!" Sasuke clung to his shirtfront, incoherently babbling and crying. Naruto knew from experience that Sasuke wouldn't remember this when he woke again in the morning—sometimes Naruto wondered if the raven would remember any of this when he'd finally fully recovered, he acted like a zombie during most of the day. If it weren't for these times when he screamed his name, Naruto would have been certain the other didn't even know who he was—and tried not to think too hard on the boy's words._

_If Sasuke wanted to tell him his terrors, he'd tell him later when he was fully aware. Until then, Naruto would just remain by his side, like he'd always wanted someone to be for him._

_"Shh, its okay now, it's not happening now, you're not alone. Sleep, I'll protect you, okay? Sleep."_

_The soothing glide of his fingers through dark hair seemed to do the trick as the sobs quieted and the grip on him loosened. Deep, tormented eyes closed in exhaustion. Naruto smiled gently and continued the gentle motions until he too fell back to sleep._

_He awoke next to three Anbu and the Hokage._

**-3-**

_Kit, wake up. You're mate is being stupid like the rest of your pathetic race._

Naruto tried to ignore the prodding, incessant voice in his mind, and tried to return to the warm bed with the soft body held close against him.

_Kit, not that I care, but I really do not feel like putting up with your emotional bullshit. Get up, breed with him, have his pups and be done with it._

God, that sound was annoying and it seemed the deeper into the darkness he tried to hide, the louder it became. Deciding he would try a new tactic, Naruto moved the other way, and the voice became quieter, but in its place came muffled arguments and crying.

_Sasuke! _Still trapped by his dreams, Naruto turned, reaching out for the small boy so broken and hurt, and nearly fell off the bed. Eye's flying wide he jerked back keeping himself stabilized on the edge and was met with a world of white. _What the hell? Where…_

_You truly are the stupidest being in existence aren't you?_ Kyuubi's annoyed drawl was like a bucket of ice water—not to mention the sudden bombardment of memories the bitch decided to regale him with. Seemed she was tired of speaking to him and just wanted him to get moving. He couldn't much blame her—and Naruto sat up looking around the sterile room.

"…and then he was gone! He just left me there on the bench and… and…" Sakura's voice was heavy with guilt and despair, and drew his attention to her. She was just outside his room, he could see half of her profile. She had some mud on her face, and in her hair. Her shoulders were hunched and shook with sobs as she wiped angrily at her cheeks.

Naruto couldn't see who she was talking to, but the chakra signal told him it was Kakashi. _What's going on?_

_Check for your mate kit, that should tell you a lot._

_You're in a chipper mood this morning aren't you?_

Kyuubi shut up, the prospect of a conversation killing her urge to snap back, and Naruto smiled to himself pleased that his presence could cause such disdain to the beast.

She deserved it for all the hell she put him through.

"Please, Sensei, you have to stop Sasuke! He's going to get himself killed!"

Naruto turned cold, his chest turning tight at Sakura's words, and finally did as the fox had been yelling. Stretching out his senses, and using just a bit of Kyuubi's power, he quickly scanned the village.

His action startled Kakashi and brought him into the room, which in turn made Sakura start, and her wet green eyes locked on Naruto before she ran at him, throwing her arms around him.

"Naruto! Oh, thank god you're okay!"

"He… he's gone." Naruto whispered, his voice somehow unable to raise any further than it was. He was in shock, and the numb feeling was spreading quickly.

He'd been abandoned.

Sasuke had left him.

He was unwanted, completely, even by his own family.

_Just slit your wrists and be done with it, you unwanted spawn of an ill begotten rut._

Painful anger rushed through him, stinging the numbness and forcing it back harshly. _Shut up! You don't know… just, shut up!_

_Oh, you poor little human, your mate left you, why not just sit there and waste away. Please, I have better things to do than play on your pitiful emotions. Drag your mate back and show him who owns him. Or are you too male to even understand that?_

Naruto clenched his teeth against the continued insults and tried not to think too hard on Kyuubi's last statement. _I am male, damn it! You're the parasite that's making me a royal fuck up!_

_Oh don't be so humble, you did that all on your own, you were born a fuck up._

_Your trapped in said fuck up_

_Which is why I curse my existence daily._

"Naruto…" Sakura's sad voice brought him from his inner argument. Turning he found that the pinkette had averted her eyes, and her hands that lay over his arm trembled. "I'm sorry, I couldn't stop him… he… he said…"

"He supposedly can't wait any longer and can't grow stronger here." Kakashi stated coldly when it became apparent Sakura wasn't going to finish her statement.

"… Can't get…" Naruto glared, a deep hatred growing in his gut. He knew it shouldn't be so strong a feeling, but he couldn't stop the building emotion that tore at his heart. It seemed every little thing had a huge effect on him at the moment, as though his emotions had become hyper sensitive, and at the moment he _needed _to beat the Uchiha into the ground.

_Can't get stronger my ass! He's just running away again!_

_Yes, he is, so glad you finally caught up_

_Shut it, bitch._

_How original. Now, are you going to stop being a whiny, simpering male and act the part you should?_

_What?_

_You're a bitch in heat, act like it! Bring your male home and rut him back to his senses. You're human, tie him down with his kits. He wants them doesn't he?_

"Oh dear god!" Naruto cried aloud, grabbing his head in horror at the words that escaped the demon's mouth, it was nearly effective enough to kill the budding rage inside him. "You filthy, monster, why would you even _say _that?"

"Excuse me?" Kakashi sounded amused, and slightly disturbed by the outburst, and Naruto colored in embarrassment and murderous intent filled him at Kyuubi's pleased rumble.

She truly lived to piss him off.

"…N—nothing." Naruto grumbled looking down at his hands fisted in the white sheets. "We have to stop him." Naruto said with conviction, his insides twisting harshly in rebellion. He wouldn't let Sasuke leave him like this, not without a single explanation, reason, or word of goodbye.

"Well, that is the consensus."

Naruto jerked around. How could Kakashi remain so damned calm, why was he even here while his student was running off to god knows where? "What the hell, lets get going then." Naruto snapped, throwing the bed sheets back and attempting to stand from the bed.

"Naruto, wait, you just woke up—"

"I'm fine Sakura, lets get going before that bastard decides to do something really stupid, like sell his soul or something."

The silence was deafening.

"… you can't be serious."

"Sadly, brat, it is true." Tsunade's voice came from the doorway as she entered the room, following her were Shikamaru, Chouji, Neji, and Kiba. The Dog nin kept his eyes averted, his posture showing shame. "Seems that he has decided to accept Orochimaru's offer, and we have very little time before he slips through our fingers."

"Then we have no time to waste!" Naruto cried, again trying to leave the bed, but was stopped by Kakashi's hand on his shoulder.

"We don't, and we're already working on it, so calm down." Tsunade replied, her voice sounding warm and soothing. Naruto despised the sound in that moment.

"If you're here then how exactly is it being solved, huh? And why the fuck are you stopping me Kakashi?!" Naruto jerked from the grip and was promptly thrown back on his bed. "The hell?"

"Look brat you've been out for nearly twelve hours, your little problem is also affecting your judgment, and you are mentally exhausted." The Hokage listed off boredly, as though these things were common knowledge. "You will remain here…"

"But—"

"…and Shikamaru's team will head off after Sasuke."

Naruto pouted, looking over those assembled behind her. That must be the team mentioned. Neji he knew stood a chance, and Shikamaru put even Sasuke to shame in the brain department, but Kiba had just been defeated by him, and Chouji…

"Baa-chan, I don't think—"

The blond woman smiled sadly down on him, placing a loving hand upon his head and rubbing. Naruto shivered at the feel, and found that he recognized it, and smiled realizing that she must have been watching over him as he slept. "We'll bring him back to you brat. That's a promise."

Naruto looked up at her and held her golden eyes with his own. She had yet to lie to him, and he knew that she would move mountains—quiet literally—to see that he was happy, and gave her a steady nod.

He trusted her.

Kyuubi snorted derisively in his mind, but Naruto chose to ignore her altogether. "Okay, I'll wait here."

"Good. Well then, what are we all waiting for, we have a stupid Genin to bring home."

The chorus of 'yes's' was baffling to the blonde, and just like that he felt like crying. How long ago had it been when he'd had nothing? Nothing but the small delusional hope he saw in a broken child he'd been unable to keep by his side? Sasuke didn't even seem to remember that time he'd spent with Naruto, and if he did, he said nothing about it. Naruto had been alone so long, but now, now he seemed to have more people that cared for him than he'd ever hoped to dream for.

The burn of tears was really starting to annoy him.

"Naruto?" Sakura asked, a gentle hand going to his back, and he jerked, blinking suddenly and let several tears fall quickly over his cheeks. He was startled to feel them and lifted a hand to feel the moisture himself. "Are you okay?"

A hush had fallen over the room, and he could feel everyone's stares burning holes into his body. He felt his face heat uncomfortably and scrubbed at his eyes in annoyance, but the emotional upheaval only made more tears fall, and that absurd itchy feeling in his nose to intensify.

"I'm… I'm fine. Nothing… nothing to worry over…" Naruto choked on the lump in his throat and let out an aggravated noise as he buried his face in his hands and just gave into the wetness that refused to stay locked inside. 'D—damn it!" Naruto choked, and felt a weight dip the mattress as a slender arm wrapped around his shoulders.

The soft smell of fire, like the lingering traces of a fresh cooked meal, and something floral and fake; a perfume, jasmine if he remembered correctly, let him know it was Sakura and he tried to get control of himself.

"Its okay, just let it all out. Sasuke will be back before you know it and you can kick his ass into the ground for putting you through this okay?"

Naruto let out a shuddering cry, unbelievably grateful for her understanding when he himself was completely confused by his actions. Sakura patted his back and continued to smile gently, the uncommon, and very surprising support in his moment of chaos and confusion.

"I… I've never seen him cry before…" Chouji's voice was barely discernable, and from the silence that followed his statement it seemed the other's in the room all shared his thought. Naruto pretended not to hear and hid further in his hands wishing that the others would just leave. He already felt like a looser, and more than a little like a freak because of his simpering, it didn't help that the issue had just been confirmed by another.

"Kakashi, find Iruka and bring him here. He's probably going crazy with worry by now, and I'm certain Naruto could use the visit." Again, that female intuition struck again, and Naruto was both grateful and a little wary of it. Women really were confusing, and terrifying creatures, and he was stuck between them and the safer, easily understood men. Why did his life have to suck so much?

"Yes, Hokage-sama." Kakashi said, and then vanished in his usual puff of smoke. Naruto had once wondered how lazy the other man was to never seem to walk anywhere, but now he was grateful for the quirk. He really needed to see his old teacher.

Sakura was a much appreciated help, but he needed a male to support his slowly shattering masculine mind, and having a griping and complaining female in his mind telling him he was, 'a pathetic excuse for a living organism' while being comforted by another female was helping very little in that department.

"The rest of you, don't let me down."

Neji nodded, his pale eyes locking on Naruto's hunched form with a kind of determination none of them had seen since Naruto had 'broken' the bars to his gilded cage. "He'll come home with us, one way or another."

It was an oath, and Naruto nodded in response, giving the Hyuuga a smile.

"Troublesome, but it'd be worse if he actually left." Naruto made a sound that was a little distressing to his masculinity and he rubbed at his eyes to cover it up.

"Well then, go." Tsunade stated, turning once to Naruto and pushing his bangs back to place a kiss to his forehead, "welcome back, brat." And then she had turned and left the room, presumably to con her perverted teammate into aiding their search. Naruto knew this, because Tsunade could not leave the village herself, and trusted no one more than the toad-sage she swore she hated.

Jiraya was a pervert, but he too was reliable. Naruto sniffled, willing himself to calm. Everything was alright, better than all right even, and soon he could beat the answers he needed from Sasuke's face, and redeem his supremely girly display from moments before from the ass-hole's hide. Then, life could move on.

_How disgusting, leaving the retrieval of your mate to the others in your pack. I think you just sank lower than the sea slug_

_Would you just go back to ignoring me? And for the last damn time he isn't my mate!_

_… why is it humans are so stupid? _Kyuubi lamented in his head, as though posing this question to the gods. _What is that word… denial? What kind of backward species would ever lower themselves to create such foolish—_

Naruto managed to slam the link between them shut as the fox started it's—what would be long and vicious and unmercifully circling—monologue and came back to the present to find Kiba standing before him, eyes still locked on his toes, and shoulder's hunched. The posture reminded Naruto of a puppy waiting to be kicked.

"Kiba?" Naruto questioned, and the boy flinched.

"Look, I know I need to get going and all, but, I…"He paused, and ran a frustrated hand through his hair, knocking his hood back in the process. Naruto had never seen him without his hood. He looked… different.

Naruto turned to give Sakura a questioning look, an action that had become second nature between himself and Sasuke. They often communicated best without words or with their fists. Not the conventional way, but better than nothing he supposed.

Sakura gave him a kind smile that hand on his back continuing its soothing circles. It told him absolutely nothing. Inwardly he sighed, missing Sasuke even more just because Sakura couldn't speak non-verbal. _Never thought I'd miss that about him…_

"Look man, about before, when I asked about… well, you know," Kiba waved a hand as though gesturing to the thing they'd discussed. Naruto figured it was a bright action, considering it was his body they had last talked about, but didn't mention it.

"Yeah." Naruto stated, trying not to sound too bitter about it. Honestly he'd forgiven Kiba long ago. After all, he hadn't meant to be cruel, it was something out of the ordinary and to normal people—hell to Naruto himself—it was a gross change, so he really couldn't blame Kiba for saying it.

Kiba cringed and finally looked up, remorse in his eyes. "I didn't mean it the way it came out. I was talking about the whole… well blood thing, and the fact that you, a definite male, had to put up with…" Again his hands waved, "all of _that_."

Naruto smiled, and nodded. "Yeah, I know."

"You do?" Kiba sounded both relieved and shocked.

"Yeah, I do."

For a moment, they just stared at each other, silently measuring the other up, and seeing if what they thought had been true. Sakura fidgeted a little, looking between them as though uncertain of how to proceed, but was saved the trouble as Kiba broke into a wide grin.

"Right then, I better go drag the Uchiha-prick back for ya. When I get back though you wanna spar, or maybe catch some ramen?"

Kiba usually wouldn't ask, he'd just tell him to meet him there, but considering everything that had happened between them, his hesitation made sense.

"You're buying." Naruto said with a smirk, and Kiba let out a bark of laughter.

"Yeah, right. See ya, Naruto." And with a wave, Kiba was gone.

He let the sigh go, and slumped against Sakura slightly.

Having a period—problem, it was called the problem now and forever—was tiring. Emotionally he was shot, and yet he could feel that the slightest thing could send him spiraling off again, physically he felt like shit, and mentally…

Naruto was puzzled. Mentally he was a wreck, and that was to be expected after facing Itachi's lovely little Jitsu, but the funny thing was, Naruto was certain he'd been the same before Itachi's attack. So, what did that mean exactly?

"Well, that went well." Sakura stated with an affectionate hug. Naruto glanced at her from the corner of his eye. She really was a different person when it came to his emotional breakdowns. It was mildly concerning.

Naruto really didn't want to become anymore feminine.

"Hey, Sakura…" Naruto started, but didn't have a chance to ask her if his mental state was just another side affect of the cycle thing, as Iruka turned into the room at a fast clip.

Brown eyes searched him out quickly, locking on his blue and assessing the damage with a look, before a small understanding smile spread over his face. "Hey, Naruto, glad to see you among the living."

The fatherly concern on that face made Naruto's chest tighten, and just like that the waterworks started again. Like an immature child he extended both arms toward his academy teacher, reaching out, pleading for a hug, and he started bawling loudly when strong arms enclosed him.

The smell of sweat, ink, paper, and the stale scent of the academy itself clung to the scarred man, and it acted like a cocoon for his frazzled nerves. Finally he felt that rare bit of contented safety, and his mouth opened and out came the word vomit.

"Iruka-sensei! Sasuke… he left and… but the Hokage took him from me, and Kyuubi keeps being a little bitch and I can't stop crying and, there was so much blood! God it smelled so bad, but I couldn't just leave him there! I couldn't, and he was mine, and they took him, but everyone is here, and they said that…that they would bring him back…Iruka, they, they're all here for me… I'm, I'm not alone anymore." Naruto started dry heaving in his attempt to breathe and he felt the shocked concern in the tension of Iruka's arms and the large hand that patted is back in an attempt to get him to breath.

Naruto clung to Iruka and gasped for breaths for several moments, no longer certain of what he was saying, but it felt so good just to let it all out, and now that he'd started he just couldn't seem to stop. He didn't want to cry in front of him, in fact he doubted Iruka had ever seen him cry like this, actually he was certain he hadn't because Naruto hadn't cried as hard as this since the first time his landlord had beaten him in a drunken rage.

But he simply couldn't stop.

"—and the stupid hag won't let me go after him. He's _mine _damn it! My family, I saved him, I brought him home, he's mine! God damn these fucking hormones!"

Iruka laughed at that, practically dragging Naruto into his lap as he rocked him. "Yeah, those are quite the annoyance aren't they?"

Sakura had remained quiet at his side, most likely concerned with whatever babble had escaped him in his regurgitation of thoughts and emotions far too chaotic to cling too anymore. When he sniffled—rubbing his face off on Iruka's shoulder, smearing tears and snot into the fabric—and met her eyes she seemed contemplative, and sadly thoughtful.

She forced a smile when she noticed his stare.

"That's normal in case you were wondering." She spoke, and a giggle escaped.

"You sure, cause I think I just threw up my brain…"

Her smile turned genuine at that and she pushed her fingers into his bangs. He had been right, the action was very soothing.

"Yep, completely normal. It's something we girl's call venting."

"I thought the technical term was 'bitching'."

"Watch it, blondie." Sakura teased, her green eyes dancing, and Naruto let out a waterlogged chuckle. He was glad Sakura had stayed with him, and grudgingly he thanked Tsunade in his mind. The hag had been right in announcing his condition to his teammate, even if she had blabbed. If Sakura hadn't known he doubted he'd be as comfortable in his own skin as he was. Yes, he was glad Tsunade had told her, and had kept Sakura's punishment to a minimal. Though completing fourteen D rank missions on her own seemed almost cruel and unusual to him, but it was a light punishment considering that she had disregarded the Hokage's direct order of silence.

"Thank you, Sakura."

His words seemed to startle her and she stared at him in confusion for several moments, fingers stalled in an upsweep in his hair. "For what?"

Naruto shook his head, unsure of how to word it himself. "Just, thank you… for everything. For being born." Naruto gave a shrug feeling rather stupid for that outburst. Maybe Sasuke was on to something when he called him the 'moron of morons'.

Sakura flushed prettily and lightly ruffled his hair. "You know, estrogen seems to have done you good, Casanova."

"Hey, I was being serious!" Naruto cried in mock hurt, though his grin wouldn't fade from his face.

"So was I. You're Uzumaki PMS is the cure to all male stupidity." Sakura proclaimed and received to startled cries of, "Hey!" From himself and Iruka. The girl just laughed.

The worry and itching urge to follow Shikamaru and the others was still prominent, but for the moment he could ignore it.

_Tsunade baa-chan promised, and the others will bring him home. I just have to trust them, trust Sasuke. I just have to believe._

_Believe._

There had never been a more difficult word.

**-3-**

Night had fallen. Iruka and Sakura had left hours before, certain that Naruto would sleep the rest of the night through, but he'd woken and simply couldn't force his eyes to stay closed any longer.

Worries and concerns kept his mind spinning, and the incessant flow just would not allow sleep to come. _Sasuke… you idiot._

Naruto looked out the window at the stars as though they could give him the answers to the questions he had, but they were silent, and remained the distant, cold, glow they always were. Naruto had always felt weird about stars. They were beautiful, but distant, brought hope but not warmth, gave a calming light, but hid more then they showed.

Depressingly, they reminded him of Sasuke.

"Damn, why can't I just sleep?" Naruto whined to himself, needing to hear a voice, even if it was his own. "Why can't you just leave me alone? "His hands pulled at the golden strands, but the bite of pain couldn't distract him.

If he wasn't thinking about how much of an idiot the Uchiha was, he was remembering things about him—some he'd rather remain buried—and that only made him miss the little bastard, which Naruto _didn't _want to do, because Sasuke deserved to be hated, and beaten into the ground, or the Hokage monument, not to be missed and welcomed back with tears and a hug.

Naruto felt his stomach drop to his feet and he broke out into a cold sweat. _If I cry when I see him that's it… I'm really slitting my wrists… no way will I live that down._ Naruto shuddered, face scrunching up in distaste. His poor pride had taken a royal beating today. _From now on I'm claiming to have the plague when my problem starts. No leaving the house for me… no way, no how._

The silence of the hospital was unnerving, and it made him uncomfortable when he consciously kept his mind blank. With a sigh Naruto gave up and let the memories invade.

It was pointless little thoughts, like the time he'd convinced both Sakura and Sasuke to join him in tilting his Hitai-ate over their left eye like Kakashi. That had been before their first real mission, and surprisingly hadn't taken much convincing. In fact, Naruto was certain Sasuke had thought it fun as well, even though he hadn't smiled.

Then there was the first time they had knowingly worked together against Zabuza. Their constant arguments made reading each other easy, and working together had seemed almost natural because of it.

Naruto smiled, scratching the back of his neck to rid it of an itch. _It's so damn easy to rile him up. Just make it a competition and Sasuke would do anything. _Naruto chuckled aloud when he remembered Sasuke's face after he'd gone through with Naruto's dare to read Kakashi's little book.

He didn't think the Uchiha would ever regain his natural color as it kept fluctuating between dark red and pale white. Naruto knew he'd never forget the way Sasuke had stuttered either. It was better than his reaction to Naruto's idea of what Kakashi might be hiding under his mask.

Yep, make it a dare and the Uchiha would do just about anything to prove his superiority.

_Hmmm, I wonder what it would take to get him to try the Sexy-jutsu. That would be funny…_ Naruto snickered, his mood lightened with the utter embarrassment and torture he cold put his best friend through, the jack-ass couldn't complain much after the degrading performance he'd forced Naruto into with his little hissy fit.

Oh yes, this was going to be so very rewarding.

Naruto was plotting out the details for his persuasion to make Sasuke try his jitsu when the sounds began. There was a multitude of sounds in a hospital, but at night, in the recovery wing, it was quiet enough for creative minds—such as Naruto's—to believe that death walked the halls waiting for some idiot to make a noise so that he could take their soul from their body. So, the fact that he could hear hurried footsteps, and panicked whispers were odd, and a little distressing. He could have pushed it off as a recovering patient taking a sudden plunge for the worse had he not recognized the chakra signatures, the same ones who should not be here without the one he was waiting to sense.

Blue eyes widened, pupils dilating as a cold sweat broke out over his body. They shouldn't be back without Sasuke, but he couldn't feel the raven's chakra signature, and Neji, Chouji, and Kiba's signatures seemed way too low to be normal.

_They failed. _

Naruto's breathing turned shallow and slowed, as if that could somehow stop this nightmare he'd consciously fallen into. Slipping from the bed Naruto moved to the doorway and peered out. The shadowed darkness reminded him of another time when he'd slipped through the night, scared, and helpless and it numbed in to the bone.

_They promised… they said that they'd bring him back…_ His shallow breaths became small pants as his heart picked up speed in denial. He didn't even notice as he raised himself to the balls of his feet, and bent his knees as he walked to lessen the sound of his footfalls, moving in as though expecting to be attacked.

At the end of the hall there was a lighted room, inside he could sense Tsunade and Shikamaru. The others were elsewhere, presumably in surgery or something just as dangerous and fatal. Naruto was worried, and that translated as anxiety the more he thought of why his friends—people he'd known were there but hadn't realized just how close they were until yesterday—were in the conditions they were in, and that meant that they had been unable to bring back the Uchiha.

"I underestimated our enemy… they…" Shikamaru broke off. One would assume he was near crying but Naruto knew from hanging out with the boy that he had broken off to think of an easier way to express himself in as few words as needed, but the regret and self incrimination were clear, Shikamaru saw the failed mission as his fault.

"… there was really no way of knowing before heading in." Tsunade sighed. Seemed this discussion had been going on for a while, she only sighed like that when she desperately needed her alcohol.

_No… no… no…_ Naruto started to repeat the word continuously as though that could stop it from becoming anymore real.

"The Uchiha has passed out of our reach then."

It wasn't a question.

Naruto felt as though he'd just swallowed shattered glass. That tone, and the silence that followed were unmistakable. They were giving up, the promise made to him could not be with held. A part of him wanted to be upset, angry, hurt that they were breaking the one thing he ever expected of them, but he simply couldn't.

He could sense how hard they tried, and that was more than what most had done for him. Sasuke was his responsibility, and so he shouldn't have expected to just sit back and have someone else deliver Sasuke to him. Kyuubi had been right, it was a pathetic, childish, and honestly a 'spoiled princess' kind of move, and he was embarrassed to have made it regardless if he was the one who had been confined to bed rest or not.

Since when had he ever listened to what everyone told him to do? And since when had he been incapable of protecting what he saw as important?

_When you let someone kill your mate._

Naruto inwardly snarled and turned violently from the door. He didn't want to admit it, but Kyuubi was right. Naruto was letting everyone else carry his weight, and acting like some weak little girl. He may have female bits but he was a boy! A boy who was cusping on manhood and womanhood all at once. He was unpredictable and dangerous, and he would not wait to have his friend returned to him—or in this case be told it was too late to save him.

If they wouldn't bring him back, Naruto would just have to break every bone in Sasuke's stupid body and drag the ass-hole home himself.

_It's sad that it took you this long to realize that, kit._

_Shut it. I don't have time to argue with you, stupid fox. _Naruto turned from the room, uncaring of what else might be said. He was worried about the others, but if he heard anything of their condition he knew he would be unable to focus on what needed to be done: saving Sasuke, and as quietly as he'd come he slipped away, as unnoticed as another shadow in the dark night.

**-3-**

He really wasn't certain how he managed to get outside undetected with how chaotic his thoughts were, and he was certain he hadn't bothered to try and mask his chakra, but didn't want to tempt fate by asking.

The night air was cool still, not yet summer, but just passed the chilled bite of early spring. All the rain previously had made it damp and it was slightly unpleasant, but luckily he'd had the sense at some point in his escape to retrieve his clothes. If asked he would be unable to explain how he'd managed to do it at all, or even when he'd dressed, but that was all unimportant blither in the long run. All that was really important was that he was outside, dressed, and ready to leave at that moment.

Only problem now was finding Sasuke.

Naruto blinked.

He really hadn't thought that far ahead.

_Shit, where would he be? _Naruto thought frantically, eyes scanning the forest surrounding Konoha and mentally mapping what direction lead where. There would be several ways to make it to Sound, but only one fast way. The only question was if Sasuke had taken that route or not.

_Waiting will only grater the distance. _Kyuubi was being amazingly helpful, in an annoying way, and something about that unsettled Naruto. Something about the demon fox helping him in any manner just seemed fundamentally wrong, but he didn't have time to worry or ponder over the demon's reasons. He'd worry later, when he best friend was safe—as safe as a severely beaten person could be—in the walls of the hidden village, for now…

"Sasuke."

Naruto's breath colored the night with the name and in a flurry of motion, and a slight shift in the air, Naruto was gone from Konoha, and only the rustling leaves knew of his presence or cared of his passing.

He had until morning.

Tsunade would know then that he was gone, that was a certainty, he only hoped that she waited that long, for there was no guaranteed way to find the Uchiha fast. He only wished he'd had some form of beacon or honing signal for the bastard, but that would have been just a bit too convenient—

A coo.

The sound of the bane of his existence.

Naruto grinned at the irony that suddenly his saving grace would take the form of that damn animal stalking him. The idea that flittered through his mind was pure brilliance, and his hope flared to life in his chest.

"Fox, you fucking owe me."

_…According to what foolishness did you derive that from?_

"You changed my gender, he's made life hell. It's a fare trade, now do your wacky animal thing and tell him something to make him hunt down Sasuke."

_Do not order me around human. I can still kill you._

"Us, fleabag, you can kill _us_."

_Your mother should have been killed at birth._

Naruto rolled his eyes. He would have been offended if he knew who his mother was, but as far as he knew Kyuubi may as well have been his mother. He certainly hoped that wasn't the case, because that would be the perfect topping for his shit-filled cake.

"At least my mother wasn't an oversized gopher, now talk to it before it pisses on us and knocks your stupid ass into a coma." To emphasis his point, Naruto took a step back as the fluffy bastard stepped up to him, red tail flicking from side to side as though attempting to show off.

Naruto really hated foxes.

Kyuubi growled menacingly in his mind, but Naruto ignored her and after a minute where he became aware of the peculiar buzzing sensation in his mind—a feeling that usually told him Kyuubi was extending her powers, not unlike a full body stretch—the fox before him suddenly bristled, tale fluffing out like feather duster.

It let out a low growl that sounded rather pathetic in comparison to Kyuubi's rumble, and then it simply turned, scented the air and took off like red blur.

"Holy fuck! What you say to it?" Naruto asked, running swiftly in attempt to keep up. The damn thing was _fast_.

_I feel it is better for your weak mind and fragile morals that I don't tell you. _

In other words, it had to do with the 'mate' comment again.

"Right…" Naruto rolled his eyes skyward tracking the time by the moon's progression before refocusing on the fluffy beast that would take him straight to his goal.

_Sasuke… Sasuke… Sasuke…_

He could not fail.

Naruto narrowed blue eyes, and put on a burst of speed, the burn of his conviction warming his skin on his stomach and coaxing a large purr from his parasite. This time, Naruto would save that small boy, and he would keep him by his side, the rest of the world be damned.

**-3-**

There was a clearing.

A waterfall.

Two carved figures standing before each other in a standstill.

The Valley of the End.

Blue eyes narrowed, and he didn't bother to mask his chakra as he stepped forward. The sun was rising, and it brought color to the thick clouds already rolling in to cover the sky.

The unhealthy feeling of warning was back.

"Naruto." Sasuke's voice was off, and the black marks that ran over his skin were mildly concerning. He thought he remembered something about the marks, but it escaped his memory at the time.

Something was wrong.

Something was ending.

"Sasuke!" Naruto stepped out.

Naruto's world collapsed.

_Why? Why is there so much blood?_

**A.N. Woot, go Naruto and his simple chapters. Grabs blond and snuggles him you make writing a joy boy! Anyway, sorry there wasn't much explanation, but like a said, Naruto spends less time in his own mind and more on the present. Sadly we are back to Sasuke's POV in the next chapter, it will now be flip-flopped for the rest of the story. Thank you for your reviews, they make me smile and I had forgotten how much I missed your comments. Please leave more, and Sasuke's chapte will be out shortly. Luckily there isn't much to cover in the next chapter… but then again with Sasuke one can never be certain.**

**Review.**


	6. Chapter 6

A

A.N. well it was a blissful break from Sasuke's warped mind and now I'm back in it. sigh Oh well, this is shorter than last time, and the writing style is slightly different, I hope you can all follow it. I apologize for Sasuke in advance, he's an asshole in this and then he's an emotional ass-baby. I hope I didn't take him too OOC but I'm trying to show the other side of him. The emotionally suppressed and broken part. I hope that comes across, if not please let me know what parts seemed OOC and I'll try and rewrite it.

Also, thank you to all the reviewers, its your responses that keep this story alive, and it's the only thing I get out of writing this (besides my own sick enjoyment… LOL) so thank you for your time, I know how hard it is to remember to review so those who do so huggles you are amazing and this chapter is for you guys.

Kyuubi the BitchSasuke

Chapter Three: Stronger

**The shoji door was ripped from his hinges, and lay in broken fragments across the floor. The paper was torn and punctured, burning in some places. Splinters of wood littered the tatami mat floors and created a hazed look to the specked floor.**

**Red rivers flowed from the blacked doorway that had once been sealed several times, but never would again and horrified black eyes stared out of the darkness, cerise tears a constant flow over pale cheeks.**

**The screams had faded, and the other simply sat there in horrified disgust, clutching a beating heart in his bloodied hand and crying silent, remorseful tears.**

**The bodies were no longer recognizable, nothing left but rotted corpses, covered in the thick liquid that never seemed to stop flowing from old, festering wounds. **

**All, but one.**

**The blond hair had a sickly orange quality, and the jump suite was nearly black. The gaping wound in the still chest the size of a fist.**

**He couldn't stop the child now, and when those soaked eyes locked with his own he was not all that surprised to see bitter hatred.**

**Sasuke knew he'd hated himself, from the beginning.**

**He just never realized how much.**

**-2-**

The rain fell in thick sheets and thundered across the ground and echoed in the crags and gullies left from the massive fight that had taken place not long before. The cold rain drizzled down over his scalp and ran in rivulets along his spine. His skin pricked and the soft hairs on his body rose, but he ignored them.

He deserved the uncomfortable feel of his bruised body, and the cuts that turned the rainwater pink, and stung from the cold chill of the water. Sasuke scowled, his arms—cut, muddied, bruised, and bloodied—pulled tighter around the small body in his arms.

The orange jumper was nearly unrecognizable, shorn and blackened by thick blood, charred flesh, and other substances Sasuke didn't want to think about. He was in very good shape in comparison to the one he had called his best friend, his most precious person, the one he had just tried to kill.

The one he'd nearly succeeded in killing.

_I'm… no fucking better… than Itachi…_ Sasuke hissed inwardly not even attempting to stem the acidic tears that ran over his cheeks, burning and stinging his already chapped and irritated flesh. _It wasn't Itachi he needed protection from… it was me… it was Kyuubi…it was…_

Sasuke's lower lip trembled uncontrollably, like a child's and he simply couldn't stop it, and felt his own disgust at the weak simpering cry that escaped him when he clenched his eyes closed and pressed his forehead to the simmering, fleshless one under him.

If it wasn't for the constant rise and fall of Naruto's chest, the heart beat under Sasuke's sticky palm, and the unmistakable crackle of Kyuubi's healing ability, Sasuke would have been certain that Naruto was dead.

There was just so much blood. It was everywhere, just like it had been in his house that fateful day, but this time it was his fault. Just like he'd seen in his nightmare.

Sasuke heaved, his body attempting to throw up the emotions that rolled through him like a painful tidal wave, but nothing aside from broken sobs escaped. He wanted the pain that tore at his throat as he screamed, his voice almost hidden beneath the howl of the wind and torrent of rain. He welcomed the cold, and sting, and bite of the air, but it wasn't enough, it would never be enough.

He was the enemy.

The enemy he couldn't defend against.

**-2-**

_"Sasuke!" The echoing scream came from behind, and he slowly turned from the scenery before him to face the blonde across the void, standing upon the head of the other stone figure. _

_He had not expected to see the blonde, and was surprised at the lack of feeling he felt for the boy. It was like an empty void where he knew a plethora of emotions should have been. That had actually been his reason for staying so long where he was._

_He'd managed to shake the annoying followers and had found himself upon the head of the this statue, mildly concerned when the burn to protect Naruto had faded to a dull, almost non existent throb, replaced by a boiling hatred for his brother, no, for everything._

_The sound of the water, the feel of the breeze, the shifting of stone beneath his feet, it all just pissed him off and Sasuke couldn't stop it. The disorienting sensations only grew as the ache from his curse seal flared up, and like the poison that had been injected, he felt it move across his flesh, up his neck to his face._

_Then he'd simply gone numb._

_To everything._

_"…Ah…" Naruto's blue eyes widened and he looked shocked. Sasuke smirked but it had little to do with mirth or the feeling of superiority, no. He smirked because it was habit and nothing more._

_Sasuke was frightened at some point in his own mind but couldn't care and watched as Naruto's shock changed to pained anger, and his fisted hands shook by his side. It was then that he noticed the fluffy red animal growling from Naruto's side, and he lifted an eyebrow—again out of habit—when he realized that that must have been how Naruto had found him._

_"What are you doing out of bed, Dobe." His voice held no emotion, and he knew that he truly didn't care if Naruto was hurt, or injured. It was odd, but helpful, that he seemed to not care in the least what Naruto thought, or did._

_He knew he should be frightened._

_But he wasn't._

_"Why, Sasuke?! What the hell are you doing, huh?" Naruto looked like he was going to cry, and it made sense considering his current state, but the wet eyes did little. They didn't even annoy him. "Selling your body to Orochimaru for power? Have you lost your mind Sasuke?!"_

_Anger was now prominent in that voice, as Naruto met his eyes with a glare. It was pitiful in Sasuke's mind, his babbled words and his pathetic anger. He really knew nothing at all. How could he understand Sasuke's feelings._

_Black spread further._

_"What does any of this have to do with you? I have my own path, and I won't let anyone interfere with it no matter who they are." The words tasted of ash, and felt mechanical, yet nothing he did changed it. Nothing made him _feel.

_Something was very wrong._

_"Let me make this clear to you, my childish games with you leafs are over. Go home."_

_These were not his words, and the laugh that followed was like dried leaves, and it grated in his ears._

_That wasn't his laugh either._

_Naruto knew it too._

Sasuke bit his lower lip in memory, wondering desperately why he hadn't been able to stop himself, but he knew that answer, he just didn't want to face it. He had known Kakashi's words to be true, the warnings against using the power that Orochimaru offered, he had simply ignored them, and this was the out come.

_I'm so… stupid…_ Sasuke thought, his body still feeling numb but this time for a whole other reason. His curse seal was inactive—thanks to the harsh and well deserved beating he had received—and was no longer influencing his mind, actions, and thoughts, so it was not the reason for his numbed state. No, it was the fact that he could still feel the blood coating his hand from where he'd thrust it through Naruto's chest. Had Naruto not attempted to counter the attack, it would have ended just like his nightmare. His hand through Naruto's body, gripping his ripped out heart in his fist.

_Naruto… god, Dobe… why? Why did you… _Sasuke closed his eyes shuddering against the harsher tears and sobs that tried to break free, and finally gave in when he opened his eyes to see fresh patches of newly formed skin slowly stretching over the neck and face. "Why didn't you let her kill me, you idiot?! I—I would have killed you!"

Sasuke was angry, hurt, terrified, and sad, all emotions he couldn't or didn't handle well, but he was left with no alternative. Naruto wasn't there to tease him and break the gloom that shadowed him, Naruto probably wouldn't survive for long without help of some kind, and both of these were his fault.

And to top it all off, Sasuke was unable to lock the feelings away. It was like with this battle the fragile stability of his mind was shattered and he was left cowering from the darkness in its pieces.

It wasn't supposed to happen the way it had. Naruto wasn't supposed to follow after him, wasn't supposed to find him, and definitely wasn't supposed to try and stop him.

But he had.

Sasuke truly wasn't certain how it all escalated. He could see it in his memory, but it was all through a black haze, as though it wasn't happening to him at all. The dreamlike quality had been soothing and terrifying. He remembered Naruto asking him questions, and informing him of some of the other Genins they'd faced and met during the Chuunin exams. He'd responded flippantly, uncaring of their conditions. That had been truthful. He didn't care about those others. They were not his teammate, they weren't his best friend, family, they weren't Naruto.

Then he insulted Naruto.

The words had poured from his mouth, bitter and hate filled, but worse of all complete lies. Sasuke had been confused, wondering why he kept insulting Naruto, claiming that he couldn't understand Sasuke's feelings because he'd never had a family, so he couldn't understand what it felt like to lose one. That was true, but Naruto could very well understand hatred and the pain of being alone. Naruto _did _understand.

And he proved it with a fist to his face.

**-2-**

_"I don't understand?! You fucking, bastard!" Naruto snarled from underneath Sasuke and slammed his knee harshly into the other boy's gut. Sasuke choked, spit sliding down is chin as a fist came up to clip him in the jaw and sent him flying back into the ground._

_The punches weren't pulled, they never were, but for some reason, Naruto's forcefulness only seemed to enrage him. Why? Their fights usually calmed him down—with the exception of their last fistfight, but Sasuke was ignoring that memory—but now he just wanted Naruto out of his way. That desire was so strong it burned and before he realized what he had done Sasuke's hands blurred in movement and he was calling out his family's jitsu._

_Naruto dodged the attack, his blue eyes bright with anger and plowed a fist into his jaw. The chakra behind the attack knocked him on his ass and sent blood into his mouth. Sasuke shook his head to clear it, eyes narrowing as it became clear that he would have to get serious if he intended to do what was right. _

_Spitting to the side Sasuke kicked up, body arching as he made it to his feet spinning into a sidekick that matched Naruto's punch. It unbalanced the blond making him stumble to the side, his palm hitting the stone to push up and off into the air, effectively avoiding Sasuke's kunai. The damned idiot was seemingly beating him, and that rankled deeply. The odd desire to feel that skin rip and to watch Naruto's blood paint the gray of the scenery no longer seemed to out of place in his mind, as the black inky marks slid further over his skin and urged him to use more dangerous attacks._

_Deadly attacks._

_He tackled the blonde around the middle sending them both over the edge of the carved stone being, and the plummeting howl of the wind in his ears made his heart beat faster in excitement. He moved quickly, knocking Naruto away, eyes burning with the sharingan as he used the copied technique of Rock Lee. _

_He felt Naruto stiffen as his legs locked over the tan throat and he gripped the orange clad legs, propelling them toward the ground. The collision with an outcropping ledge, jostled him and the satisfying crunch of stone made him smirk viciously. His mind was a jumble of confusion and rage, and when he stepped away—certain that the dobe had been taken care of—he received a harsh kick to the back of his knee._

_He collapsed to the ground and was tackled from behind, his face slamming hard into the ground as fingers tightened in his hair hard enough to cause a burning in his scalp. "Bastard! I'm bringing you home if I have to break every god-damned bone in your god-damned, prissy, body!"_

_Sasuke rolled, and they fell further off of the ledge that they had been perched on. The water below would sting but it would dislodge the annoyance that clung to him. "And what do you mean, I don't understand? You bastard, you are my fucking family!"_

_The words rang true and sounded hurt, but the numb feeling was too thick for it to penetrate and Sasuke felt nothing at the admonition. He blinked boredly at his opponent as the water engulfed them, and bubbles replaced the whistle of air. This fight was becoming tedious, and Sasuke was through with playing._

_Struggling to the surface was easy, as was the concentration that brought the Chidori singing into his hand. Naruto's head whipped up at the sound, droplets of water flying through the air, and running down cheeks and neck like tears, and maybe they were. Blue eyes looked at him in shock from where he was crouched on the water, slowly regaining his footing._

Now. _Sasuke thought racing forward at the opening. This would end the battle and Naruto would not be getting back up after it. The satisfaction that poured through him at that notion was again not his own, but Sasuke didn't try to fight it in the least._

_Somehow Naruto managed to counter with that blasted wind technique, and the quick footwork aggravated him more than it should have. The combination of their attack was unexpected and awe inspiring, the screech and cry of the wind and lightening making a spiraling case of chakra around them before it sent them flying back and away from each other, bodies tingling and stinging from the effect of both attacks. _

_Sasuke felt his leg sink under the waterline, and cringed, forcing himself to stand firmly upon the surface. The curse spread a little further and Sasuke lost a little more common sense. Naruto was the last thing that stood in his way, and he would tear through him if he had to, because he simply could not allow Naruto to stop him. _

_He had to get to Orochimaru._

_Because…because…_

Why do I have to go? _Sasuke wondered even as his body plowed forward into flurry of taijitsu destroying clone after clone that Naruto launched his way. Sasuke's mind was split from the confusion. There was something he was forgetting to do. It was imperative that he remember, that he not forget _again_, but it was lost in the blood lust and the desire to prove his own power._

_The whisper of something darker tickled the fringes of his mind, not unlike the poison of the curse seal, and the words he'd thought he'd wiped clean from his mind came back to haunt him._

"You must kill your most precious person. That is the only way to attain the Mangekyou Sharingan, the only hope you have of defeating me."

_The despised words rankled deeply, the voice clouding his thoughts further with his unrelenting anger. The powerful surge that came from the curse seal boosted his stamina and chakra and made some darker part of him purr happily._

_Yes. He could do it, he could kill his brother._

_All he had to do was kill the annoyance charging his way._

_Inwardly he started to panic, something was wrong with those thoughts, and an icy surety gripped his heart in frozen certainty. He was making a mistake, one he could not afford to make, but his body wouldn't listen and his mind couldn't recall what it was he had to do, and before he knew it he was moving._

_Sharingan easily picking out the real blonde in the sea of fakes, and he quickly called the Chidori back into his hand._

_One strike._

_That's all it would take to end him._

_One._

_Single._

_Strike._

**-2-**

Sasuke was morbidly fascinated at the way his tears made red streaks across Naruto's face, as lined skin reappeared. That really couldn't be healthy, the speed at which Kyuubi was regenerating the flesh she had ripped from her host's body in her rage.

The destruction then rapid regeneration was not normal, and Sasuke had a good feeling that it was most likely dangerous though he doubted the vicious animal cared much about what consequences her actions would have.

Sasuke watched Naruto's sleeping face and was reminded of how mere hours before he'd been doing the same as he was now, except Naruto had woke up and looked up at him tiredly, then the idiot had apologized.

Sasuke wasn't certain why he had returned to Naruto's side before leaving with the Sound Four. He just did, in fact he demanded that the other ninja let him see Naruto before he would follow them anywhere. His actions had confused him, and when he'd placed that damnable kiss to Naruto's forehead, Sasuke found that he had indeed fallen prey to Naruto's needs.

Because the action was something his mother used to do.

An action of love.

Of family.

Naruto was family to him, the last that he had, and Sasuke had had to say farewell before he left to ensure that his brother could not take it away from him again. _If only I hadn't gone back… Sakura wouldn't have seen me, and none of this would have happened…_ Sasuke broke off, his tears subsiding as a cold certainty replaced his sadness. _No… if this hadn't happened then I wouldn't know about…_ Sasuke's hand lowered over Naruto's belly, and the curse seal blazed hotly against his palm and forced him to jerk it away. Sasuke eyed the seal, eyes blank and unimpressed.

"I told you…" Sasuke whispered. "You can't beat him…"

It probably wasn't wise to taunt a demon, but Sasuke couldn't help himself. When he focused on the fox, it made the self hate less prominent. It was a survival instinct, and he knew it wouldn't last for long, but for the moment he was free from the destructive emotions that battered him about like a rag doll.

His hand stung, and Sasuke looked down at it, eyes lingering on the dried bloodstains that soaked into the white arm covers and left a weird pattern over his palm. This was the hand he'd used to kill him.

Black eyes narrowed as though he could melt the blood from his skin and clothes. He almost wished he could take it back, but no matter how hard he wished, nor how smooth and unblemished the skin over Naruto's chest was, it had still happened, and he would forever remember the feel of slamming his fist through Naruto's body and he was certain Naruto would never forget the pain of having his lung punctured by the one he trusted most of all.

Sasuke lowered his head in shame.

And he would never forgive himself.

**-2-**

_A poof of smoke._

_One final attempt to block, and Sasuke felt his hand surge through the hot solid mass of skin and he finally got the spill of blood he'd been searching for. He was grinning maliciously, sick joy from the pain and betrayal on that expressionate face running in his veins._

_Naruto coughed weakly and Sasuke could feel the muscles clench around his blood soaked arm, and then noticed the grip of fingers on his wrist. It had been the quick counter of that hand that had stopped him from taking that heart in his fist to crush it outside of the body. Sasuke was horrified to find himself disappointed by that fact. "You managed to prevent me from hitting your heart at the last minute, but it's pointless." The words escaped his lips, and with each syllable slowly his mind began to clear. "I've impaled your right lung, you will die Naruto."_

_He was free now, free to leave Konoha with his newfound power. He would hunt down Itachi and kill the bastard and then he'd have his revenge, and Naruto… Naruto…_

_His hand ripped out with a disgusting squelching sound and Naruto's body jerked and swung limply from the action. The thick substance flecked out and over his face and the warm falling rain that came from Naruto's body finally broke through the madness in his mind, the curse seal losing its sway._

Naruto would be safe…

_Sharingan widened and faded to black as his words finally made sense in his own head. His stomach plummeted as his body turned cold. Denial tried to block out reality as Sasuke jerked back into full control, his throat constricting in horror at the hot stickiness on his face, hands and arm._

I… I just… oh god… no… no, this isn't… I didn't…_ Sasuke's throat kept working trying to form words, but only fragmented sounds escaped him as his stomach clenched and he tried to throw up._

_The fist holding Naruto up released and Naruto dropped to the water like a lead weight, sinking before slowly floating to the surface once more. The sight burned its way into his mind and Sasuke was suddenly aware of what it all meant._

_He had just killed the one he sought to protect._

_The scream ripped from his chest as his hands lifted to claw at his hair, pulling at it as though the pain would wake him from this hellish nightmare. It had to be a dream, it just had to be! Just like before, he'd wake up and Naruto would be there sleeping beside him with that damn cap and drooling all over his pillow. He would be annoyed and start a stupid fight over nothing, and Naruto would be alive, be safe, Naruto would… Naruto would…_

_Sasuke sank to his knees staring blankly ahead at nothing, his scream fading into a whimper as he reached the desolate conclusion of truth. He would never wake up from this nightmare, because it was real._

_He had just become his brother._

_Naruto's screams echoed in his mind, their conversation suddenly clear and Naruto's admition from before finally struck him and tears stung his eyes. Yes, he had become Itachi, because he had just killed his own family. _

_"You pitiful excuse of a thing…" The growl was unexpected, and when he glanced up Sasuke almost swallowed his own tongue at he bubbling red chakra—surprisingly visible even without his blood limit activated—seemed to swallow the form of the blonde._

Kyuubi… _Sasuke thought, his hope surging forward remembering the beast for the first time as he watched the gaping wound fizz and seal shut at an almost alarming rate. Hope burned painfully inside and Sasuke let his hand slip down the side of his face, smearing blood over his pale cheeks. _Naruto… oh please dear god, Naruto, tell me, tell me you're…

_Eyes that should have been blue snapped open and slitted red bore into his black gaze. The loathing hatred that poured from the look halted the hopeful smile that tried to climb up his face, and Naruto's curled into a snarl._

_In a move too fast for him to follow, Kyuubi—for it could only be the fox that controlled the body of his friend—had him pinned to the wall. The air was knocked harshly from his lungs and his back stung from the impact, but Sasuke couldn't complain he deserve everything the fox dished out._

_He had a moment to worry that maybe he'd killed Naruto and thus released the Kyuubi from its seal, but the harsh words that were flung in his face eased that fear, even as the grip on his throat tightened to replace it._

_"You dare to try and kill what is mine? Stupid, weak, waste of living flesh!" The words bit out harshly and with each snarl the red chakra grew more intense, encasing Naruto in a protective shield that burned away at Sasuke's skin._

_The pain was immense but Sasuke couldn't really focus on it as the words brought a kind of relief to his fragmented mind and allowed him to recollect his emotions._

_"Your mate is _mine_! And I will be the one to rend him limb from limb! I will be the one to bathe in his blood and devour his still beating heart, NOT YOU!" The howl of rage was accompanied by a harsh fling and Sasuke was sent flying. _

_He flipped several times, skidding over the water before finally sliding to a halt. Dazed, Sasuke stumbled to his feet, unsteadily coming back to reality. _Naruto's alive then… but… what—_ Sasuke's thoughts broke off at the giant hand of Chakra wrapped around him and pulled him violently against the cliff side._

_Something broke, he felt it snap inside and the burst of pain was welcomed, and Sasuke didn't even try to defend himself as the Kyuubi came back up toward him. The red chakra burned him, and Sasuke could feel his skin melting and crisping over as blood leaked out._

_"You don't deserve to exist." The soft words were convicted, as though stating the obvious and they left Sasuke feeling hallow. "You can protect nothing, not even your own mate. You are even more pathetic than this waste of space I inhabit. I will enjoy killing you." Sasuke forced his eyes open to meet his demise and saw a smile he hoped to never again see on Naruto's face._

_It was vicious, blood thirsty, and cruel. It was animalistic and unwavering. There was no hesitation only pleasure in the thought of finally destroying him. Sasuke wanted to hate the creature, wanted to curse her for putting such a look onto Naruto's face, but knew he couldn't solely blame Kyuubi. It was his actions that had given her the opportunity. _

_"You… can't… kill… him…" Sasuke choked out, knowing he was already dead, but needing to get his last words out. He could feel guilty, and he could let himself be slaughtered—like he had a chance in hell against the demon fox in the first place—but he would not go down crying._

_This was his punishment._

_That didn't mean he had to play nice with the fox demon._

_Kyuubi threw back her head and laughed. The sound, deep, growled, and frightening. Sasuke had the distinct impression that he was somehow lost to the bigger picture and shivered at the overwhelming power and killing intent that rolled off of the being that held him trapped. "You think I cannot, or will not kill this thing I am trapped inside?"_

_Kyuubi seemed genuinely amused, and it was then that Sasuke realized that the red Chakra was not protecting Naruto at all so much as slowly ripping him apart. He watched with horrified fascination as flakes of skin pealed from the body before him and floated up through the chakra as though coming up from water, only to turn to ash as it escaped._

_Sasuke was horrified to find that the chakra only seemed to keep building up around the blistering body and it forced the water to slope and dip around them. His feet now dangled several inches above the surface and small drops fell from his shoes to the water below._

_They didn't even make a sound. _

_"I am only biding my time. When his mind breaks he will turn to me, I will crush his soul and once I am the only one in this body I will destroy the seal and rip my way from this bag of flesh. When I am free I will tear this body into pieces and leave nothing behind, and nothing, and no one will be able to stop me Uchiha." Her smile was chilling and cruel, she spoke nothing but the truth._

_"You know nothing, and those that could stop me have no intention to. And with your death, the destruction of this boy's mind will be that much closer. The loss of one's mate is so very destroying… especially to you humans is it not?"_

_Sasuke glared, heart pounding as more skin pealed back and blood started to dissolve into the air leaving a rank odor that made his stomach flop._

_"You're wrong." Sasuke croaked out, wincing at the pain that engulfed his neck as the words broke the tender scabs on his skin. _Keep her talking… give Naruto time to gain control…_Rational thought was once again in control as the curse seal was practically burned from his body its influence nearly gone. _

_Kyuubi lifted an eyebrow as though bored with his interjection and Sasuke shifted and the action shot a lance of pain through every nerve, his groan of pain seemed to please the beast and in a move that made it clear she was humoring him, the chakra loosened slightly allowing him to sag against the stone._

_Sasuke took a moment to gather his breath, hoping that his words could coax a reaction out of the dormant blonde. _Damn it… what would… shit…_ Sasuke was running out of time and he knew it when those red eyes began to grow annoyed with boredom._

_"You can't kill Naruto, because he's a stubborn ass," Kyuubi rolled her eyes and Sasuke swallowed hard pushing forward quickly. He could only hope that his next words reached the blonde, and that Naruto would see the meaning behind the soft statement, "Besides, Uchiha's don't die so easily."_

_Something flickered in response to his words and Sasuke felt that surge of hope in his chest just as Kyuubi lunged forward teeth bared. Sasuke had no doubt in his mind that she would tear his throat open. _

_He braced for it, and looked straight into those red eyes._

_He would not die the coward._

_Red flickered blue._

**-2-**

The curse seal itched. Had done so since the battle's abrupt and startling end, and Sasuke couldn't tell if it was because of his chapped, scorched, and pealing skin, or if it was the seal itself, still trying to gain control of his mind. Problem was, that his guilt eclipsed the darker angry thoughts that tried to activate the seal.

_Why… why didn't I listen? _He needed something to focus on, desperately so, and Naruto's slowly healing form was only ripping him apart as the minutes passed. Kakashi's warnings kept replaying through his mind, starting with the lecture on the importance of teamwork, and staying with your teammates—vividly he recalled the stone plaque in the training field and shuddered hoping he wouldn't have another reason to visit that place—and shifting through the warnings of Orochimaru's so-called help.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed and he ground his teeth, lips pulling back to bare his white teeth in a mock snarl. The buzzing in his neck grew worse and he lifted a pale hand to cover the skin, wincing at the lance of pain that accompanied the touch.

His own skin was sticky, and crisp and Sasuke tried not to think of how long it would take to heal, nor how many different fluids mixed on his flesh to make it feel so.

His eyes seemed to stray to that damnable blue stone around Naruto's neck. It was smeared with blood but was otherwise untouched. Sasuke was curious as to how everything else had just about been disintegrated by Kyuubi's aura and yet the small, delicate piece of jewelry was all but untouched. It left his piqued and offered the small distraction he was craving.

"What is this…" Sasuke spoke aloud to further distance himself from the horror of what he'd done. "…and when did you get it, dobe?"

The stone was smooth and surprisingly chill against his fingertips. It seemed out of place what with everything burning and bleeding around them. Hell, they were seated in a fucking crater created by their own destructive attacks, and the stone was burnt black and steamed in the falling rain. Yet this single crystal—that had been trapped in the center of all the madness—was as cold as the raindrops that stuck his wounded flesh.

"Is there nothing about you that doesn't confuse the hell out of me?" Sasuke asked, his lips tilting up in a smile that trembled. _Will you live long enough for me to understand you? _

His hand was moving up to thread through the blond hair that was starting to reappear through the black and red when the sudden snag alerted him to the light growl at his side.

Sasuke turned slowly, ears still filled with cotton from the sounds of battle, memories, and his own thoughts, and was mildly surprised to find the tattered remains of his arm covers clenched tightly in the jaws of the small red fox.

Obsidian eyes blinked several times in confusion. He had honestly forgotten about the furry animal after Naruto had launched himself over the gap between them to tackle him to the stone floor. The creature had been but a side thought to it all, and the fact that it had remained with him and the dobe was shocking.

The repetitious roll of its growl managed to penetrate the haze and cotton in his ears. Sasuke felt his chest tighten at the tugs that jerked his arm as the small creature braced itself and leaned back. It was clear that the animal was trying to protect Naruto from him, and the lump that formed in Sasuke's throat choked him.

The damn fox was a better protector than he was.

Now his ego was completely crushed.

"Damn animal…" Sasuke managed to choke out, his hand falling limp to allow the fox to tug his arm away from the blond tresses. His fingers dragged roughly through the dirt, caking his fingertips with more grime. His arm was pulled in an awkward angle before the thing stopped backing up and shook his arm once for emphasis before dropping the limb and bounding up to Naruto's side.

The growl changed to a soft coo—a sound Sasuke painfully recognized from when Naruto had been sleeping upon his chest and he'd ran his hands over his back, using chakra to ease his cramping muscles—and its black nose gently nudged Naruto's cheek.

The flesh and tissue indented slightly but blue eyes remained tightly closed and unresponsive. A pitiful whine escaped next, and the fox tilted its head down and nuzzled the blonde head gently, its tongue laving over the small patch of skin that was spreading over his face.

Sasuke couldn't look away as his heart beat painfully with each nuzzle and saddened sound the creature made. Not long ago he would have felt nothing more than annoyance, but now Sasuke could not escape the fact that at the moment he had just lost to a fox.

He refocused his eyes on the blue stone, and his fingers clenched around it tightly. This was not like him. He was not weak—okay so maybe he was, but he didn't have to remain so—and he had made a mistake, so now he had to pick up the pieces and fix things. Sitting here feeling sorry for himself wouldn't help Naruto, it wouldn't ease the guilt, and it sure as hell wouldn't make him stronger.

Sasuke scowled, the chain bit into his fingers and pinched in his skin but Sasuke didn't let go. Once, what felt like such a long time ago, Naruto had shoved a kunai through his hand and made an oath upon that pain that he would never run away again. Sasuke had clearly thought that the boy was being overly dramatic at the time, but since that moment not once had he seen Naruto break that silly oath.

Not once.

_I'll try this your way, dobe. _Sasuke thought with a small quirk of his lips. He seemed to slip up at every turn, even though he was the supposed genius while the 'dead last' demon child of Konoha excelled and only seemed to leap high each time he stumbled. So maybe, it was time he started trying things Naruto's way.

"I swear Naruto, I'll never fall to this seal again… on this damn pain and these fucking tears…" Sasuke broke off his vision swimming humiliatingly, but he managed to push back the urge to blink and let them fall. "I won't betray you. I won't ever fucking betray you again… so… just don't die. Don't give into the fox… live, Naruto. Please…"

His words were no louder than a whisper but held all the conviction of a scream, and the weight on his chest lifted to settle on his shoulders. The shift allowed him to breath deeply for the first time since before Naruto had acted so strangely at camp two nights before.

It felt good, and his lungs stretched freely in his chest and Sasuke finally closed his eyes and lifted his face into the rain. He could almost pretend that the warm raindrops were no different from the others that fell upon him. But his heat knew the truth.

"When things settle down, ahou, you and I will settle this." Sasuke muttered, his glare angling down to meet the red furred fox. He lifted a dark brow when he found the critters gaze locked with his own, watching him as though it understood, and on some primal level it probably did. "And I will win."

A flick of a red tail and a soft snort was the little bastards opinion on that, and Sasuke decided then and there that its name would remain 'ahou'. It was crude, and perfect for the pest that now held a place directly beside Itachi.

He had two missions in life.

Beating the fox would be his hobby.

"Hn."

The rain started to slow, then stopped all together.

**-2-**

_The heat of the red chakra warmed Sasuke's skin, and involuntarily Sasuke tried to step back, his head colliding with the stone. It stung and his ears rang with the enraged growl. The bellow was deafening and caused his heart to pound painfully against his chest. Sasuke had no shame in admitting that he was scared, death was something that was normally feared, even by shinobi._

_Naruto had shown him that. _

_"NO!" The strangled cry was echoed just beneath the growl and Sasuke jerked further against the stone behind him as the chakra jaws aimed at his throat, jerked up and to the side scoring the metal plate on his hitai-ate. The metal screamed and made his ears hurt, but Sasuke barely had time to realize the pain before heat tore his back open as the 'hand' around him jerked to the side and threw him across the water. _

_Rock tore his shirt open and cut his skin. Sasuke clenched his eyes tightly shut, and grit his teeth against the scream that tried to force its way out. His mind was a complete block of intense white that left little to concentrate on, and as he slid to a halt, he felt his legs slip beneath the edge of the water. It was blissfully cool on his heated skin, and the cloth that had clung to his bloodied, sweat coated body billowed out and moved with the water currents. His open wounds stung but it was a good pain in comparison to what he had just been through._

_"Stop! No… damn it, he's mine!!" The screams were starting to sound familiar, and Sasuke forced his eyes to open and focus. The throbbing in his temple blocked out most of the noise aside from the sharp ring that seemed to originate someplace in his head and it made the whole scene surreal._

_Naruto stood where he'd once been, clawed hands biting into his scalp. For the first time Sasuke realized that the red Chakra around Naruto's body made the shape of a fox._

_A fox with four tails._

_Well three and a half, the fourth was slowly dissipating and with it the shredding of his skin stilled leaving odd patches across his naked form. Naruto's head threw back and blood flew free to splatter against the stone around him as the chakra snapped out—almost like a miniature shockwave—and released its hold on Naruto's form._

_Water rippled from the backlash and the wind whipped through the gully and Sasuke winced as he was pushed farther back. _

_The trembling form remained on the surface of the water for several minutes; head thrown back, mouth open in a scream that held no sound, body nearly skinless, before it slowly turned, and blue eyes stared at him unfocused. _

_A sharp shudder passed through his frame and Sasuke found himself trying to push to his feet, a new heat making the water unbearably cold._

_"Mine." The word was but a hissed breath of sound, but it struck something deep inside and Sasuke found himself trapped by the word, and then Naruto was falling._

_The water let out a blast of steam as Naruto sunk below the surface and didn't move to get back up. Fear gripped Sasuke's heart and forced his sore body into motion once more. He stumbled as his chakra tried to give out and he sunk several times as though trying to run through thick mud._

_He had to push up with his hands several times before he'd made it to the others side. The water was a cloudy red, and Sasuke felt his stomach try to heave at the sight of so much blood._

_Some portion of his mind just kept screaming in horror at the sight even as he sank to his knees and plunged his hands below the lukewarm water to pull his friend's body to the surface. Sasuke was mildly thankful that the skin didn't sluff off in his hands when he hefted Naruto up and against his body. He doubted he could have held his stomach contents if it had._

_His body was so weary it was difficult to gather enough chakra to his feet to get them to stay above the water, and it was nearly impossible to propel them above it to the edge of the cliff._

_The wind made a soft sound and blew chill against their bodies as they descended and Sasuke swallowed a bit when his eyes couldn't focus right. The result left them tumbling to the ground, Sasuke's legs buckling right out from under him and they both slid down the slope of burnt hollow stone. Sasuke wondered when they had made this particular crater, but his mind was too befuddled to sort out the whole sordid mess._

_The clouds were dark and a roll of thunder shook the air and rattled the trees. Sasuke thought he felt a raindrop on his face but couldn't be certain before he managed to push back up onto trembling arms._

_His entire body ached, and shook like the leaves in the wind above him and Sasuke had to pause several times just to regain his breath before continuing on. Naruto was barely breathing, and the sick wet sound that escaped with each indrawn inhalation made Sasuke wince._

_Sasuke looked down upon Naruto, dark bangs framing his face and dripping water down upon Naruto's. There was no skin left, just blood, tissue, and charred flesh. The smell made his toes curl, and Sasuke wondered if it was possible for Naruto to bounce back from this._

_This was no small kunai wound._

_"…sa…s'ke…" The words made him jump and Sasuke looked down startled to see slits of blue through the mess. A part of him half expected Naruto's eyes to be burned out as well. He was glad that they weren't but the unfocused look to them, colored by his pain made him almost wish Naruto had never opened them._

_"Dobe…" Sasuke responded just as quietly, afraid that even the sound of his voice might destroy Naruto's lingering essence. _

_"…sa..s'ke… stay… stay with… ith me… dn't go…" Naruto broke into fitful coughing that jarred Sasuke's body as though he were the one choking on blood, air, and whatever else clogged his throat. _

_"Shut up, dobe. Don't waste your breath… just… just hold on." Sasuke felt his heart flutter as panic set in. _Hold on? Hold on, what is he supposed to hold on to?! No one knows where we are or they'd be here by now… damn it, what can I—

_"…don't… don't go…" The hand that gripped his wrist was surprisingly strong and stilled all of Sasuke's thoughts as he noticed that skin was starting to regenerate on the tips of the fingers. The sizzling of the fast regrowth then became apparent to his mind. His heart started to calm when the hand fell loose and the words breathed out sadly. "… please…s'ke…don't… abandon… me… dn't…"_

_The eyes closed as liquid ran ruddy over the sides of his face. Sasuke's breath caught in his throat as he recalled similar tears from mere hours before. It shredded his heart painfully and the tears he'd suppressed resurfaced to pool on his chin._

_"Naruto… I'm sorry… I…"_

_"… promise… s'ke… pr…dn't… go… awy…"Blue eyes slid closed, and the hand slipped from around his wrist to lay limply against the ground. _

_His heart stopped._

_"Naruto? Hey, dobe, wake up… answer me, usuratonkachi! Naruto! NARUTO!"_

_Only his voice echoed back to him, and as though in response to his cries, the sky opened up and the rain fell down in heavy sheets masking the panicked screams as Uchiha Sasuke fell apart, hands groping for a pulse._

_And like it was four years before, Sasuke could do nothing but sit and cry while gathering the bloodied boy in his arms, hand pressed solidly to the sticky chest to comfort himself._

_The rain fell harder._

**-2-**

Most of the skin had grown back, and the rain had turned to a lazy drizzle by the time Sasuke felt the presence of another being. The fox by his side bristled and looked between Naruto and the new presence behind them. Sasuke was mildly amused by the animal's conflicted feelings, seemed the flight or fight instinct was rearing its head.

Ahou then turned and bolted for the forest, and for a moment, Sasuke missed the company, but it was fleeting and quickly passed.

"Sasuke…" The voice sounded off, and slowly turning, Sasuke met the pug nin-dog with a blank stare. He recognized the animal as one of Kakashi's summons, Pakkun, if he was not mistaken, and that meant his teacher wasn't far behind.

He wasn't sure how he felt about that.

Twenty minutes ago he would have been ecstatic to see his teacher what with Naruto's skin mostly missing and his breathing labored, but now, the idiot seemed fine, if a little nude. Luckily the orange pants had remained like a tattered pare of shorts over his hips, but other than that and the rain-cleaned necklace, Naruto was bare.

Footfalls upon the puddles of water alerted him to his Jounin teacher before he'd even lifted his eyes from the small dog. He knew that he only heard Kakashi's approach because he allowed Sasuke to hear him, and he tightened his arms around Naruto's still form.

What would happen to him now? Would he be punished? Sasuke rolled his eyes at his own thought. Of course he'd be punished, one couldn't attempt to abandon his village and nearly kill his best friend without some form of punishment.

Sasuke felt the hysterical urge to laugh, but repressed it, consoling his mind with the soft brush of skin under his palms. His fingers were still tangled in the chain of the necklace and held him prisoner against the strongly thrumming heartbeat. His own had slowed to match that pulse the moment the skin had reappeared and left Naruto looking almost normal.

The silence stretched on between them as Kakashi came to stand behind him. Sasuke had turned back to look down at Naruto's peaceful face. It was almost like the idiot was just sleeping, and the fact that the expression was the same scared him a little.

"Sasuke. Looks like Naruto might need some help?" The question made it clear Kakashi was uncertain if the blond was still alive or not, and Sasuke had the insane urge to laugh once more. _Does he really think I could kill him? With Kyuubi and everything… _Sasuke trembled, well aware that he would have killed Naruto had he not carried the parasitic monster.

"…you have to promise." Sasuke found himself speaking, words broken and strained much as they had been the day of his family's massacre.

Without looking he could feel Kakashi's confused look. It was like a weight on the small of his back, and it matched the one weighing down his shoulders. Sasuke drew himself upright, and turned to face his teacher, eyes sharp and focused.

He would not lose to Orochimaru, he would not lose to his brother, he would not lose to the damn fox, and he would not lose to himself.

"You have to help us get stronger. Stronger than this… stronger than _him_." Sasuke didn't elaborate further, trusting that Kakashi would know that Sasuke was speaking of both Orochimaru and Itachi in that moment. Kakashi watched him for a long time, his one visible eye looking sad with deep understanding before he gave a single nod of his silver head.

Sasuke returned it with a slight inclination of his own before returning to slump over Naruto's form. Uncaring of the eyes that watched him, Sasuke buried his face into the tanned shoulder and breathed the blonde in. He used to do this to his mother when he'd been small. A way of remembering her and locking the comfort she gave away inside for later use when he was hurt. The sharp smell of musk and the forest wind relaxed his tensed muscles and with a clear head Sasuke allowed the darkness to consume him.

_I will protect Naruto, but I will do it in my own way._

Sasuke was aware of arms lifting both himself and Naruto up, and he clung tighter when they tried to separate them. He knew it was only Kakashi, and he knew it would only make things harder on the Jounin if he didn't let go but he didn't care. Naruto was his, and this time Sasuke would not fail him.

He pulled closer and refused to let go.

_I am no one's puppet._

Sasuke smiled softly in his sleep.

_I am Naruto's family. I am his._

Somehow that felt right.

**-2-**

**The blood had stopped seeping out and now left a dried stain upon the ground. The decaying bodies were outside and beneath lightly tilled earth, headstones above them clean and pristine. The small child was still covered in filth, but his shaking and screaming had stopped. He sat on the porch in a thin ray of light, eyes staring out at the graves in slowly returning sanity.**

**There was a soft sound coming from inside the house, a sort of humming. It was distant and weak but there, almost as though the light itself was bringing the sound. His hand spasmodically clutched the jeweled necklace in his hand, blood trying to smear the blue stone but the red tinge refused to stay. **

**The child let out a shuddering sigh and closed his eyes, finally able to sleep, if only for a little while, in the warm comfort of the sunlight, blue stone cuddled close and the humming laughter all around him.**

**A.N. Well this turned out much different than what I had previously thought it would be… I worry I might have broke Sasuke's character. I was trying to depict the events without totally rewriting their epic battle—which I would find horribly boring to read personally—and then also get across that Sasuke's 'inner child' has officially broken free, and that though Sasuke will remain an uptight ass hole, the part of him that loved his family is free to love again. Sorry if that didn't get across. I might re-write this chapter I don't know.**

**Again thanks to all the reviews please take a moment to tell me what you think—like/don't like about this chapter and I'll see you hopefully next week. Naru's chapter is next! Yeah!**

**Translation: **

**Ahou: A very impolite way of addressing someone. Kinda like calling someone a bastard, retard, idiot, dumb-ass etc. **


	7. Chapter 7

A

A.N. First off, Sorry for the lateness of this. I was sent back upstairs and started doing my real job again and had just enough time to fall into bed at night and sleep. Then the first weekend was drill weekend (meaning I worked straight through) then the next was my friends wedding, then my boyfriend came out to visit. Sorry but I am back and You guys are amazing. - you broke 130 reviews! huggles and I saw reviews from some of my favorite authors as well. It made me smile and well, it just gave me an ego boost to finish this. Sadly the chapter took longer than expected.

**Anyway, on with the chapter!**

Kyuubi the Bitch

**Naruto**

Chapter Four: Promises, Problems, and Awkward Feelings

**Naruto's chest exploded. It **_**hurt**_** in a way that Naruto could not describe nor put into words. His chest was tight, and the skin stung and was heated. Naruto felt his head throb as red rippled over his vision. His hearing became muffled, and Naruto found it mildly concerning that he couldn't feel the hand he'd clenched around Sasuke's wrist. **

**He could remember the feel of the cloth under his palm when he'd first moved to save himself, and the strength behind the attack. Sasuke was not holding back, not in the least, and he was dead serious. Sasuke was meaning to kill him, and it was painfully obvious that he intended to do so. **

**The tension in his chest made him shudder, and Naruto felt his body tighten as he coughed, more blinding pain and panic rushing through him at the thick glide of rust that escaped into his mouth and slid through his teeth.**

_**Sasuke… Sasuke just… **_** Naruto felt his heart ache in disbelief at the volatile grin that marred the face before him. It didn't belong there, just as the words and disturbing laughter seemed out of place. **_**This isn't Sasuke… Sasuke would never… I'm his friend, Sasuke wouldn't… he wouldn't… **_**Naruto wanted to cry. He wanted to scream and beat the ever living hell out of that grinning face until Sasuke was in as much pain as he currently felt, but the agony that was becoming a blurry numb as heat escaped and slowed everything down, made him drowsy.**

**Naruto's vision was growing hazy and was blacking out completely when he felt Sasuke jerk his arm back and out from inside his chest. There was a buzzing sound, and Naruto was having trouble distinguishing whether or not it was in his head—in other words Kyuubi—outside—Sasuke—or if his eardrums had taken that moment to pop. Naruto found he couldn't bring himself to care as the burn receded farther and darkness took over consuming Sasuke's suddenly shocked face in shadows.**

_**… That stupid, worthless bag of filth! **_**Kyuubi's voice rang startlingly clear in the darkness and Naruto rolled, trying to face the demon, but everything was wrapped in a warm cotton and he could see nothing but the deepest abyss.**

_**Kyuubi? **_

_**Fucking taking what is by right mine! I'll kill the foolish mate of this bag of flesh! If you won't show him who owns him than I will! **_**Kyuubi's threat left him feeling cold even as downy fur wrapped him up in caring arms. Did Kyuubi just cradle him in her tails? The thought made Naruto feel queasy with unease and he shuddered.**

_**No… Don't hurt him… it isn't his… fault…**_** Naruto knew that without a doubt but how he knew, or what it was that was making Sasuke so crazy he was clueless on. **

**Kyuubi laughed, the sound was bitter and resentful. Naruto was aware that he was no longer in control of his body and that he seemed to be floating in warmth, trapped in the many tails that soothed and kept him in darkness. **_**Not his fault? I could care less about his curse nor the stigma it places on his pathetic mind. If he cannot protect his mate than he is unworthy of life. And what would I care for his continued existence?**_

**Naruto struggled against the darkness and the suffocating heat of fur. He wanted to sleep, but if he let himself go, he was certain beyond a doubt that Kyuubi would kill Sasuke, and Naruto didn't want that. That was worse than watching him run away to the snake bastard. **

**So much worse.**

_**No! Don't hurt him… he's mine… don't… it'll kill… me…**_

**The warmth of joy seeped through his spirit and made him feel sick at the turbulent emotion of such satisfying pleasure, and yet that sensation was darker than his surroundings and bafflingly it left him chilled to the bone.**

**There was a smile and purr to the words when Kyuubi responded, and Naruto felt every nerve fire in terror.**

_**I know.**_

**Naruto threw himself back into consciousness, and his world was consumed by pain.**

**"NO!"**

**Fire.**

**Pain.**

**The blurred outline of Sasuke over him.**

**And Naruto couldn't understand it.**

**Naruto couldn't understand why.**

**Why there was so much blood, if Sasuke wasn't hurt.**

**-3-**

"No!" Naruto jerked awake, his hands fisted in the warmed hospital sheets, body wrapped in gauze. Naruto blinked, more than a little startled at the stark whiteness that greeted him.

_Was it all… a dream?_ Naruto didn't bother focusing on the room as his body told him of its aches and the silence of his mind made him well aware of Kyuubi's exhaustion. _No… it happened._ Slowly, Naruto ran through the fuzzymess of his memories, brow furrowing with concentration._ I woke up heard Baa-chan and Shikamaru talking… I left and then…_ Naruto tensed, his chest throbbing painfully and he lifted a hand to touch the place where Sasuke had ripped through him and jerked when there was a sharp bite of metal and cloth against his palm.

For several moments Naruto simply stared across the room at the second bed where the disheveled sheets and wrinkled pillows let him know he now had a roommate—somewhere—as his mind tried to deny what his heart feared.

The gauze over his forehead made him want to believe it was his own hitai-ate he gripped in his hand, removed so that they could wrap his forehead, but when he rubbed his thumb over the steal plate he could clearly feel the deep groove that marred the symbol of a Konoha ninja. His hitai-ate didn't have that, he would know, he'd spent so many years pining after that thing, and asking Iruka hundreds of times to borrow it, that he had every scuff mark and scrap memorized.

This mark he did not recognize.

_Maybe… maybe Sasuke gave it to me… when we fought… maybe…_ Naruto felt the hot sting of tears in his eyes when he slowly glanced down and bit his lip harshly to keep the whimper in check when the scuff marks he knew so well did not meet his gaze.

This was not his hitai-ate.

It was Sasuke's.

Naruto's chest grew impossibly tight with the realization and meaning behind that simple truth. Sasuke had left, completely, and Naruto was alone again. A weak sound escaped his throat when he tried to speak and Naruto growled a little to try and cover it.

"-od damned… bastard…" Naruto choked out, curling tighter on his side and shaking from the pain, rage, and sadness that consumed him. "Well fine, just go you ass… see if I care. Go on, run to that transvestite, snake-loving, dick… I hope you get ass-raped, you stupid bastard!" Naruto hissed, blinking away the blurriness and trying hard to ignore the moisture that escaped with it. He'd hoped the bitter words would ease some of the pressure but it did little but make him more angry. _I really am pathetic, couldn't even stop Sasuke from leaving… and just wound up back here in the hos—_

"…Dobe, you better thank god that the Hokage forbid me from hitting you." The voice was unexpected and made him tense, his heart fluttering to a sudden halt in his chest.

That was Sasuke's voice.

Naruto rolled over onto his back, neck craning around to try and see the other boy. The trickle of liquid on his temple didn't even register when the dark hair and pale face came into view, and quickly following that, the dark eyes that made Naruto strive so hard.

"Because, personally I think you're already so retarded, a few extra hits to the head wouldn't harm much." Sasuke continued, his petulant scowl on his face and it pulled his lips down into a mock frown, but the malice from before was missing, and Naruto felt himself shudder harshly in relief.

_Sasuke… Sasuke's here. He's still… thank you god…_Naruto closed his eyes but quickly opened them in irrational fear that the raven might just vanish completely if he took his eyes off of him for too long.

Sasuke gave him an odd look, lifting one eyebrow while his lips quirked into a puzzled expression. It was as if the last twenty-four hours had never even happened.

In fact, if it wasn't for that odd shadow to Sasuke's eyes—like he was nervous, scared, or even emotionally raw—Naruto could have believed it had all been a nightmare; just a part of Itachi's genjitsu.

But the gauze around Sasuke's neck and the cuts and bruises marring his white skin belayed all hopes of that. Naruto bit his lower lip. That shadow was really starting to annoy him.

"Dobe? You still conscious, or have you figured out how to sleep with your eyes open?" Sasuke deadpanned, tilting his head allowing the sunlight from the window to reflect off of the hitai-ate on his forehead.

A very familiar hitai-ate.

"Teme, of course I'm conscious—" Naruto snapped back more out of reflex than actual bite, and shoved Sasuke lightly—not wanting to hurt the other boy more than he obviously already had. That, and if he was completely honest with himself, he didn't want Sasuke to leave. In fact he actually wanted to hug the jerk, but his masculinity just couldn't handle it, hence the shove— and broke off when his brain finally caught up with what he was seeing when the beaten piece of metal reflected his image back in a very memorably distorted way, "Hey! The fuck are you doing with my hitai-ate?!" Naruto cried, sitting up and grabbing at the hospital gown that Sasuke was wearing and pulling Sasuke closer to himself.

Sasuke rolled his eyes sighing as he lifted his own hand to bat Naruto's grip away. This of course started a mild struggle, which ended with Sasuke pinning Naruto to the bed, glaring down at him after enduring some more colorful adjectives attached to his name.

"You freaking kleptomaniac! Give it—"

"I swapped with you, dumbass."

"Why?! Mine was perfectly fine! Give it back!" Naruto yelled struggling against the hold Sasuke had.

Damn him for being so much stronger than he currently was. Naruto swore that as soon as he was back up to speed he was going to push Sasuke into the mud and hold him there until he screamed uncle. And if he was lucky maybe Sasuke would have a few close encounters with some leeches.

"….its…" Sasuke stumbled over his own words and it brought Naruto's attention around and away from the pleasing image of a polka-dotted Sasuke, to the baffling—and slightly horrifying—image of a blushing Sasuke.

Naruto blinked, certain that the red that crawled up that neck, infused the ears and dusted those high cheekbones must have been a figment of his imagination, just as Sasuke was not turning away in embarrassment, and Naruto's stomach was not doing flip-flops because Sasuke looked almost… _cute._

Naruto cringed, blaming his insanity on the lingering hormones his monthly problem created, and looked up just in time to see Sasuke bite his lip as he continued.

"It's a fucking promise, okay?"

_Holy shit… Sasuke's acting… human. Damn, I must have kicked the shit out of him if I managed to dislodge the dying elephant in his ass._ Naruto felt himself smile a little.

"A promise?"

He was expecting a lot of things. To get snapped at, choked, insulted, and or ignored being up near the top, and wasn't certain how to react when Sasuke just met his gaze, his deep black eyes looking downright remorseful and sad.

There was so much emotion in the one look that Naruto found it hard to even breath, and then, Sasuke was hugging him.

Okay, 'hugging' was perhaps too strong of a word, seeing as both arms were not around his body, and he was in no way being cuddled, but Naruto couldn't call it a pin either. It was more like an embrace, or a hold. Something between a hug and a pin.

Something soft, but strong, soothing, but exciting.

Naruto tensed up and felt his lower eyelid start to twitch. _Sasuke's been abducted by aliens and been replaced with a pod baby! _Naruto mentally screeched recalling Kiba's horror stories and the one movie he'd been able to get into see. _Help, he's going to eat my brains!_

"A promise to get stronger." Sasuke continued, and the emotionless quality to it stalled Naruto's irrational panic, the words ringing clear in his mind. "I'll get stronger, strong enough to defeat Itachi, and you… you make it to Hokage. Its our promise."

Sasuke wasn't moving much, but Naruto could feel the light tremor in Sasuke's form from the awkward contact they held and relaxed suddenly understanding.

Sasuke had been scared.

Naruto breathed out slowly, lifting the hand that held the scoured hitai-ate up to his face and looking at it from over Sasuke's shoulder. Naruto could understand that feeling well. He'd been beyond terrified when he'd thought he'd lost Sasuke, and if his memory served him right—in its broken, disjointed, and blurred chaos—Sasuke had been just as frightened, if not more so after the affects of those black markings had worn off, as he had.

Naruto turned his head slightly to the side, allowing his temple to tap Sasuke's, reciprocating the odd contact as he nodded. "Right. Our promise to help each other get there."

_To be each other's strength._ Naruto thought quietly feeling a bit weird and not daring to voice such a silly statement aloud.

Naruto could feel the smirk that pulled up Sasuke's features and couldn't contain his smile nor the slight jab. "Just admit it, you want the headband so that you can wave it around after I make Hokage and boast on how it used to be mine."

Sasuke snorted. "Usuratonkatchi."

It felt good to laugh, if a little unreal, but Naruto assumed it was because of the chaos that had happened in just two days. Regardless, it felt nice to have things back, and to know for the moment, his world was safe.

"Well, as much as I hate to interrupt this..." Tsunade's rough voice paused, and it was clear she was searching for the best description in which to describe the two of them. Naruto felt his face instantly heat up, though he really didn't know why, as panic seized him.

"G—get offa me, bastard!" His squirming did little to dislodge the raven who seemed a little too comfortable atop of him. Why the hell wasn't Sasuke moving? Or embarrassed for that matter, the ass had been blushing, there was no way that Naruto would have made that up—much too scary—but now the Uchiha was just resting there, calm and collected staring blankly up at the Hokage.

_Am I overreacting? _Blue eyes blinked, darting between Tsunade and Sasuke. He had the distinct impression that something was being communicated between the two of them but what was baffling, even with his female hormones. _I mean, its not like we're doing anything... Baa-chan didn't walk in on anything..._

His cheeks grew hotter.

"... well, whatever this is." Tsunade hid her smile behind her hand, before her gold eyes turned somber and her gaze focused onto the Uchiha. Something in her gaze unsettled Naruto but he wasn't sure what it was. "Sasuke, I'm glad to see your concern for Naruto, but you have a perfectly good bed, try using it." Tsunade turned and grabbed a chair, sitting in it with a sigh.

She looked tired, and Naruto felt a little guilty knowing that it was most likely because of him. What she must have felt finding him missing then dealing with his injured, unconscious state all over again. Naruto bit his lip in remorse and then felt Sasuke shift against him.

The puff of moist air against his neck and cheek caused a sharp tremor to pass down his spine as his skin prickled with sensitivity. Naruto's breath hitched in his chest, like some painful ball and he couldn't look away from the speckled ceiling above him. It was the most confusing feeling he'd ever had, and Naruto was at a loss as to how he should react.

Luckily, Sasuke reacted for him and pushed up, his hands making the mattress dip by the sides of his head and Naruto's heart made a weird flop when the pressure of tangled fingers registered in his mind.

Sasuke was _holding_ one of his hands.

What the hell did that mean?

Naruto breathed out and sucked in a new breath when deep, coal-colored eyes locked with his own. There was something intense about those eyes, something that hadn't been there before, and like that raw look that lingered in those eyes, it bother Naruto, and made him squirm.

Just like that, Sasuke pulled back and away completely, sitting up against the wall and pulled one knee to his chest with the standard, "Hn."

Naruto blinked, sitting up himself, wondering if the whole episode had all been in his own mind, but the lingering tingle on his neck—that seemed to burrow into his skin and muscle—was undeniable truth that it had. _Wha... wha... wha..._

"I was concerned." Sasuke added, and Naruto started to believe that his Pod Baby theory had been correct.

Sasuke explaining himself in detail without provocation?

That was just unheard of and down right scary. Not to mention that the bastard had then chosen to lie down beside him in _his _ bed for go knows how long. Naruto made a face, realizing that Sasuke had indeed taken up residency between himself and the wall—not unlike the way they slept at Sasuke's house—and didn't seem to be moving anytime soon.

"Of course."

For some reason, it seemed as thought Tsunade baa-chan didn't believe Sasuke's words, and from the blank stare Sasuke returned, he knew she knew and simply didn't care.

Naruto had had enough.

"What the hell is going on?"

Naruto's question brought both of their attention to him, both seeming confused by his sudden and blunt question.

"What do you mean, Brat?"

Naruto looked at Tsunade for a whole minute before pointing at Sasuke. "What's wrong with him, he's acting weird and you know it. Just tell me, he's an alien right? Like, he's been swapped, right?"

The fist connecting with his head made him bite his tongue and Naruto cried out lifting his hands to cover his cranium while his wounded tongue lulled out.

"Wa da ell, fasuge?!" Naruto cried out, glaring out of the corner of his eyes. The stern glower was a relief and Naruto relaxed at the guarded look in those eyes he'd come to rely on so much.

"Hn. Usuratonkachi."

"... never mind. Its sill him." Naruto pouted, though his lips wouldn't stop curling up. Sasuke rolled his eyes then turned back to the blond woman who had been silently watching over their interaction with an unreadable expression.

She seemed lost in thought, and somehow sad. It was eerily familiar to the expression she'd worn the first time he'd met her. He didn't like that look one bit.

"Baa-chan?"

"Hmm?" She met his look, startled, before she forced a reassuring smile, patting his head. "Its nothing to be concerned with, brat, I was just thinking."

Naruto didn't believe her, but kept quite nonetheless.

"Anyway, I came to check on you," She paused to meet Naruto's eyes, "You're surprisingly well considering that according to Sasuke, you were virtually pealed."

"I was... _what_?" Naruto asked, his stomach flopping queasily. _Is that what happened?! _Naruto scanned himself finding nothing but smooth skin and Tsunade seemed to read his confusion on his face as she continued.

"Good thing your little problem is as helpful as it is a hindrance." She shot a look at Sasuke but neither said a word about it. "I also came to get Sasuke."

"Sasuke?" Naruto had a bad feeling about the way that that sounded, and without thinking reached out and grabbed the hem of Sasuke's shirt, fisting it tightly. "Why?"

"Naruto..."

The foreboding feeling grew stronger at the Hokage's use of his name, and he narrowed his eyes. "Its about his punishment, isn't it?"

The silence was oppressive and Naruto glared down at the bed sheets. "... He came back right? No one died... right?" The last question wasn't as certain as the first and he glanced at the Godaime and was granted a stiff nod of her head in answer. Naruto released a breath he hadn't been aware of holding. "...then, why..."

"Naruto." Her voice was hard. "You know as well as I do that this cannot go overlooked."

"But, it wasn't his fault it was his black, inky, neck tattoo thing!" Naruto complained, knowing well that she was right, yet fearful of what might be done to his friend.

His family.

"Naruto... Orochimaru's curse seal has been taken into account, as have Sasuke's previous statements, but still, he has to serve his punishment."

"To the council? What do they want? A whole army of Uchiha babies?" Naruto sneered, well aware of how the old man and woman thought. He may not know them well, only having met them once, but the fact that they had been the one's pushing for his execution at birth was enough of a reason for him to hate them. "Having a demon on hand isn't enough, huh? They had to find some way to control their beloved secret weapon. How long do they plan to hide behind the stigma's the clan's with the bloodline limits possess, and punishing those with them when they can't be controlled?!" His growl got louder till he was practically screaming the last bit, body shaking in rage. Would Sasuke now be their puppet as well? All because he didn't let him go?

Because he'd dragged him back?

"Why don't they take responsibility for not taking care of that snake-shit when they could ha--"

The slap was expected, but the person who delivered it was not. "S... Sasuke?" Naruto asked, cradling his cheek in shock that:

A: Sasuke had slapped him.

B: Sasuke had _slapped _him

and

C: What kind of guy slaps another guy?

"You act like a child, you get disciplined like one." Sasuke explained when Naruto's jaw unhinged. "… and you're butt is being used so…" Sasuke gave a casual shrug like hitting him and talking about his butt were usual occurrences.

Naruto just gaped.

Did Sasuke just threaten to spank him?

"I don't need you to fight my battles for me, and you should know the Hokage isn't just a puppet of the council. My punishment is expected and I will serve my time, regardless of the situation. It was my fault for letting the curse take control, and I will face the consequences of that." Sasuke turned to face Naruto at the end of his speech, and that funny look was back, but Naruto couldn't really dwell on that.

Tsunade seemed to join Naruto in his shock at how much Sasuke had said, and the fact that he had defended the Hokage as well. Uchiha's defended no one—unless they were on a mission or being picked on by dog-breathed idiots—and they never explained themselves. Ever.

Sasuke had just done so twice, in the span of five minutes.

Naruto met Tsunade's eyes and calmly stated the obvious. "I told you, pod baby."

Now Tsunade was giving him the weird look.

"What?"

Tsunade shook her head and chose to ignore Naruto's last statement. The blond wasn't sure if he felt insulted or not at her abrupt dismissal, but quickly forgot the issue as the topic once again resumed its depressing course.

"Sasuke, I believe it would be best if we discussed this in private."

The Uchiha glare stayed in place and gained a frosty edge. The silence was comforting and Naruto tensed by his side.

"I'm his teammate, I brought him back," Tsunade gave him a critical look that he ignored, "…so I deserve to know what's going to happen."

The Godaime heaved a sigh and pressed her fingertips to her forehead just above the crest of her nose; a clear sign she was unimpressed with their sudden camaraderie, before continuing in a strained voice. "Be that as it may, it still is not usual protocol to discuss such things in front of one's team—"

"Oh, and my having ovaries and a monthly problem was?"

Golden eyes bore into his own and Naruto's heart did a little flop, reminded of his first lesson with the blond woman. His head was already damaged enough as it was, and her 'finger-flicking' punishments were not something he wanted to partake in again. Still, he had a very valid point and he'd be damned if she would simply ignore the fact that she broke protocol all the time.

"Hokage." Sasuke's voice was back to being quiet and commanding while at the same time retaining respect. Naruto had always wondered how it was that Sasuke managed to pull that off, and most times it annoyed him, but in this instance he was grateful to it as Tsunade's attention shifted to the raven-haired boy.

They shared another long, silent, look.

"Fine, since you're both so adamant about it." Tsunade huffed, raising her hands in a sign of defeat. " Sasuke you are on a probationary period of three months. You and your team will be confined to the area during this time. You will also be require to take on several 'D' rank missions as a form of community service." She paused to gage both boy's reactions and Naruto tried not to pout when he realized that that meant team seven would be back to pampered baby missions. _Way to go Sasuke... just ruin our good standing why don't you._

Sasuke merely blinked in response, at which point Tsunade pressed onward. "You will also be required to check in with Kakashi every hour—"

"What?! Every hour how is he supposed to do that? Kakashi-sensei is never around when you need him, and finding him is about as easy as—"

"—on the hour for the next six months."

"Six Months?!" Naruto felt his eyes water from how wide he held them as the shock rushed through his body. "The hell, you old hag, don't you think that's a little extreme?"

"He chose to attempt and join our enemy, this isn't a small offense." Tsunade replied without taking her eyes off of Sasuke. Sasuke in turn stared at her blankly, but his shoulders seemed less tense than before as though he had somehow expected worse. It boggled Naruto's mind.

"But, he came back!"

"He seriously wounded four genin and one chunin."

"But—"

"Naruto, I am not discussing this with you." Tsunade's eyes were hard, her tone harsh and Naruto crossed his arms with an angry pout. She had obviously made up her mind long before he'd woken up.

"Is that all?" Sasuke was taking this whole ordeal a little too calmly in Naruto's eyes and a part of him wanted to shake Sasuke and demand that he react to the injustices being laid upon him, but instead he chose to glare at his knuckles, noticing the yellow tint the skin of his knuckles had as opposed to the white of the bed sheets when he clutched them.

"There is one more stipulation." Tsunade's voice held a melancholy tone that Naruto recognized from his run in with the council and jerked his head up, eyes narrowed and intent. If she did what he feared she did…

Tsunade's eyes wouldn't meet his and Naruto's hands clenched tighter.

The outraged cry was a harsh, bitter taste on his lips that just begged to be released but he held it in, knowing his silence would tell the woman more than his cursing.

Tsunade tensed.

"What else?"

"… you must be willing to adhere to any task the council or I might present you with."

Naruto slammed out of the bed, ignoring the dizzy spell that threatened to drop him.

"Naruto?" Sasuke asked, his voice concerned and lighter than before, but Naruto didn't even spare him a look, his eyes focused on the golden pare before him with a withering glare.

She didn't back down, though it was obvious that she wasn't exactly proud of herself and Naruto refused to understand her viewpoint.

"This makes me sick." Naruto spat, turning and throwing himself from the open window without a second thought.

"Idiot!" Sasuke's voice chased after him and the tremor in it made Naruto stumble a bit. He hit the roof of the second story below hard and slid downward, freefalling a bit before catching himself—face planting would be more accurate a term—on the outcropping below, and the sting in his knees and palms brought him back to his senses.

"What am I doing?" Naruto moaned, slumping back to sit, his hand raising to grip his blond hair. "Of course she'd have to talk to those crappy old farts… and they'd just love to jump on this."

Naruto's chest felt tight again and his eyes stung with retrained tears. Seemed his monthly problem was still in affect.

"Damn it…'"

Naruto fisted his hands, and clenched his eyes closed against the burning sting in his eyes. Bile crawled up his throat and his head pounded with the stress and anger he felt at being reduced to such a pathetic state by nothing more than the mention of the stupid old people that loved to place stigmas and restrictions on those they deemed below them.

Naruto let out a strangled whine just as a light weight settled beside him, the sound of shoes on the metal roofing echoing around him. Naruto knew it was Sasuke, and didn't bother to look up at him. The dark haired ninja being a part of his boggled and stress filled mind. What was wrong with him anyway?

Sasuke remained silent for a long time before sitting beside him, their backs barely touching at all. It was clear he was giving Naruto his privacy in a sense by not watching him struggle against tears that shouldn't be there at all, but offering his silent support at the same time. Naruto was grateful for it and struggled to regain his composure.

Several deep breaths and sniffles later, and Naruto felt the initial sting pass, and the drumming pound eased to a throb in his temples. Sitting back, Naruto allowed himself to lean against the strong back behind him, taking comfort from the casual contact.

Sasuke didn't say anything.

Part of him wanted to scream and yell. To curse the elders and their diabolical ways, but Naruto was too exhausted to do so, and complaining about his curse again seemed silly. Not like his complaining about it would change the fact that he was will the demon's container, and the council wanted him dead. Besides, Sasuke would figure out how bad the old farts were for himself if Naruto's reaction hadn't given enough away already.

Naruto scowled, somehow enraged that the waspy mother-fuckers had gotten their fangs into Sasuke.

"The council won't let you hunt weasel boy, you know." Naruto breathed watching a cloud skitter across the sky and morph with the changing winds.

"Hn."

Relaxing further at the expected response, Naruto continued. "How are you going to kill Itachi now that you're under their beck and call? Now that you're as trapped as—" Naruto cut himself off before he could finish. He'd been whining enough lately, and bringing up the fact that the council reserved the right to kill him would do nothing but hurt him and Sasuke.

_Besides, Tsunade wouldn't let that happen. She wouldn't let anything bad happen to either of us… _

Naruto let out an amused snort as he realized just how much hed over reacted. _I really am an idiot…jeez… drama queen much?_

Sasuke shrugged at Naruto's question as though it wasn't important though his stiff posture told the truth, and again the silence stretched in and settled around them.

"The Hokage's not pleased with you." Sasuke grunted breaking the silence suddenly just as Naruto had started to count the shingles of the roof.

"Bah, she's always mad at me." Naruto affected a shrug, his fingertip running over the ridges of the metal. Sasuke snorted behind him, and Naruto felt himself smile already knowing the smirk that would be on the other's face.

It was odd how easily they slipped back into the 'norm' when around each other. Things had been so chaotic just hours before, what with Sasuke acting all weird—which really wasn't fair since Naruto was the only one with any real excuse—and the mood swings, the near death. It really shouldn't be that easy to fall into comfortable silence like it was just another morning.

But it was.

Jiraya would call it simple minded, Tsunade would call it stupid, Iruka would call it avoidance, but Naruto chose to call their actions acceptance. It had happened—all of it, the fight, Itachi, the bitch, and his period—and there really was no way to go back and make it right again. Besides, they were boys, and boys really didn't sling snot and tears on each other and blubber about feelings and how sorry they were. Unless of course they were on their cycle but that only applied to Naruto and he still refused to give into the emotions, so even then it didn't count.

So this made sense to him.

It happened.

It's over.

Everything's fine.

The sun was warm on his skin, and the breeze was a comfort. Through his back he could feel Sasuke's heart beat and the comfort of his presence was more than enough. The grin stretched his face as he relaxed into the moment.

Everyone could call it whatever they wanted, as far as he was concerned it was over.

"You do realize that now you have to somehow get back into the hospital for the clothes Iruka brought." Sasuke muttered, and Naruto blinked once more reminded that he was currently wearing a Hospital gown.

"Does that mean I'm down one jumper?"

He felt Sasuke shift as though looking over his shoulder. "You have more than one?" For some reason he sounded amused.

"Yes, bastard, I do laundry too you know."

"Could have fooled me."

"What?!" The cry made some birds flutter from their perches and Naruto could see the evil smile that curved Sasuke's mouth as he quietly snickered at him. Naruto's fists clenched by his sides. "Are you saying that I smell?"

"Hn."

"That's it!" Naruto pushed back against Sasuke tussling and rolling on the roof. Their punches were pulled, and Sasuke kept them balanced with some controlled chakra—since Kyuubi seemed to still be sleeping—and the biting comments weren't as clipped as usual. Sasuke's eyes still seemed a little too sharp to Naruto, and his expressions slightly too open, but the gentle almost kind roughhousing felt nice.

It was different, but it was okay.

"Take it back!"

"Hn."

"ARGHHHH!"

Things were okay.

**-2-**

"… Usuratonkatchi." Sasuke grumbled, sounding more annoyed with their current predicament than Naruto felt. So they were lost, not such a big deal really. Whenever the group split into teams that was usually what happened. Besides, this silly D rank mission was boring, and as far as Naruto was concerned, getting lost was the best thing that had happened yet.

"… a short cut my ass…" Sasuke's words came in and out of legibility and quite honestly Naruto had stopped listening hours before, more content in attempting to shove the entire orange into his mouth. His teeth sunk into the bitter tasting skin halfway around the fruit and so he'd taken to walking around with it bouncing in his jaw.

It kept him amused.

Pissed Sasuke off though.

"Will you at least, pretend to care where're we're going?!" Sasuke bit out, his face averted, thus he missed Naruto's raised eyebrow.

Sasuke had been the one that told him to stop attempting to lead and swiped the map away from him when Naruto had lead them in a circle two hours into the mission. It really wasn't his fault. Who really cared about the old patrol paths anyway? No one used them anymore, with the exception of bow wearing monster cats and fluffy tailed bastards of the fox variety.

Sasuke stopped and glared down at the map in his hands, the paper crinkling the longer he glared at it. Seemed the old thing was just as befuddling to him as it had been for Naruto.

He would have laughed had be not had a mouth full of orange.

"… son of a… fucking… no good…" Naruto's brow lifted higher at the broken gibberish. He really couldn't understand Sasuke's foul mood. Sure it had been a month of nothing but stupid, brain-dead, missions and he was still checking in with Kakashi every hour—hence the reason he had a radio on—but at least the council left him alone, and Kakashi just took up watch at Sasuke's house over night or sent a summon to watch him. Really it could have been a lot worse.

_I don't see what's so bad about it… its not like he's doing these missions alone. And a least we're not helping Iruka in his class this afternoon._ Naruto shivered recalling the nightmare and new-found respect he had for his academy teacher.

"This is impossible!" Sasuke snapped, the paper crumpling as he dropped his hands in his frustration, head tilted back to the sky.

Naruto kept his head turned to his teammate as he stood beside him, just watching the turbulent emotions that flickered over his face. It wasn't like Sasuke was totally open, and as far as Sakura had said, Sasuke just seemed less tense—though looking at him now made Naruto wonder if Sakura was blind—but to Naruto, who'd spent the better part of two years attempting to decode the bastard's body language, Sasuke was practically oozing with change and broadcasting his emotions.

Naruto had gradually become accustomed to it, and felt a little smug that he—and probably Kakashi and Tsunade to some extent—was the only one who really got to see the more open Uchiha. He still walked around like he had an elephant dying in his rectum, but at least now it was a baby elephant, instead of a bloody wooly-mammoth.

Dark eyes narrowed and snapped to his own, clearly asking what he was staring at, and Naruto just blinked at him. The dark eyes hardened further, gaining a homicidal glint which Naruto casually ignored.

The look darkened.

It was fun pushing Sasuke's buttons, now that he found out how, and had made it into a sport recently. Naruto almost laughed when Sasuke finally turned his head fully to face him.

"What?" The word was icy and sharp like glass, proof that Sasuke was teetering very precariously close to the edge of his patients.

A final blink and then Naruto spit shot the orange at Sasuke. In all honesty he'd expected to miss him, or for the prick to dodge, and was pleasantly shocked when the orange nailed Sasuke right between the eyes.

"Wha… Ha—" Naruto started to laugh before the rebound knocked him in the nose. "Ow! Shit, that stings, what the—"

Naruto rubbed at his nose momentarily before he was tackled round the middle and suddenly found himself on the forest floor.

"Dobe! You think this is funny?! I ask for some help and what do I get? A dumb ass, prank pulling, usuratonkachi!"

Naruto shifted his weight, rolling Sasuke and knocking him into the dirt with his own glare, glad that this was one of his 'free weeks' so that he didn't have to guard his stomach. Though Sasuke seemed to avoid that area by habit now anyway.

"Well, at least my butt-hole isn't plugged with some decomposing creature!" Naruto snapped, grabbing a hold of Sasuke's wrist as it came to punch him.

The dark glare sharpened further as Sasuke—in a surprising show of limberness—pushed forward grabbing Naruto by the collar of his orange jumper and pushed him back causing them to topple down the slight incline into the brush. "Well, at least I can read, a god-damned map!"

"Hah! Says the prick that's still lost!" Naruto bit back a curse at the fist that struck his jaw, and brought his knee up sharply against Sasuke's ribs.

The grunt was pleasing and Naruto almost ignored the blossoming pain in the back of his head as Sasuke used the momentum of their roll to slam his cranium against the ground. He returned the favor on his pass, and locked eyes on Sasuke's flushed face.

Yep, this impromptu fight was just what the bastard had been looking for, which explained the ease in which it was to provoke him, and who was Naruto to deny him a good ass-beating? Hell, he couldn't let Sasuke beat him at this, since he always seemed to know when Naruto needed a fist-fight, it was only fair to return the gesture.

Sakura just couldn't understand that, and had a nasty habit of stepping in to play peacemaker and ultimately only prolonging the issue. But, Sakura wasn't here now.

"God, you piss me off!" Sasuke growled, his hands fisting his hair as they rolled to a near stop. Naruto winced and reached up to tug on Sasuke's ear non-too gently.

"Bastard!"

Naruto, shoved to the side once more causing another rolling match as twigs and leaves and thistles did more damage than the actual fists and knees did. He saw no reason to pull back and waste chakra or shiruken, and from the easy way Sasuke followed the roll, he felt the same.

"… it's your fault!" Sasuke snapped, though the acid behind the words was faked. Still, Naruto took offense and bit the fist that came at his nose. "Son of a—" Sasuke gasped, wincing.

"It was just an orange you wuss—ugh!" Naruto gasped at the kick that connected with his side suddenly.

Seemed biting him had crossed the line.

Naruto stumbled back, the kick launching him to his feet and out of the body lock. His back collided painfully with something spongy, and his mind and senses told him it was a rotten, moss covered, log.

_Jack-ass, that stung._ Naruto winced, propping a hand behind him on the moss to brace himself for the oncoming attack. Naruto opened his eyes and shifted a leg under himself, his left fist swinging out to clock Sasuke in the temple as the other charged forward, the simple brawl turning into something a little more serious. _Damn it, he needs to get his priorities straight…_

Naruto grumbled as he let out a guttural sound, pushing forward into the on coming Uchiha, head tiled to avoid his own punch. _Either you want to blow off some steam, or pound my face in, make up your mind! God your worse than my—_

Naruto's mind ground to a halt as Sasuke also realigned to compensate for Naruto's movements and the end result landed Sasuke sprawled between his knees—having over-compensated and landed on his own—his left hand braced over Naruto's right, their fists criss-crossed over their shoulders and their lips mashed together.

Several things happened all in a matter of seconds, but it seemed painfully clear in his mind, as though it had taken hours to complete. Naruto jolted, heat infusing his cheeks as black eyes bore into his own in shocked confusion. Neither moved, it was like they were back in the classroom all over again, except this time there was no one there and this time, Sasuke wasn't moving away.

Naruto's heart picked up pace when those dark eyes became calm, adjusting to the turn of events, and Naruto realized the odd warmth and change to the look terrified him. He tensed up but couldn't pull back as the hand over his own tightened and the other fist fell to his shoulder.

_What the fuck_?! Naruto swallowed, as hot breath puffed on his face from Sasuke's nose and warm, slightly chapped lips pressed against his own. _Sasuke… what…_ Naruto's skin prickled as the hair on his neck stood on end and his stomach twisted painfully.

Those lips suddenly shifted against his and Naruto gasped through his nose, eyes widening further at Sasuke's actions. Panic crawled further up his spine and settled in his chest as Sasuke continued to press against him.

"Sasuke-kun, Naruto! Hey, you guys there?!" The crackling cry came from the head set and broke the odd moment like a bucket of ice water.

Sasuke's eyes widened as he jerked back, falling on his back and scuttling backward cheeks red. Naruto blinked sinking to his butt, arms dropping to his sides to stare blankly up at Sasuke.

_What was that? _Naruto shook, still feeling the contact on his mouth even if it had only lasted a second or two.

Naruto brought his hand to his lips, the back lifting to press them to stop the tingle. Blue eyes locked on coal and Naruto flinched back at the scared guilt that resided there.

Naruto wanted to start spitting and gagging, like they had after their first kiss. He wanted to complain about his rotting tongue and how he'd have to bleach his mouth, so that the overwhelming tension could be broken, but the look in those eyes made him stop. Something had happened, and that made making light of the situation awkward: painful.

"Sasuke?" Again Sakura's voice broke the awkward silence and Naruto looked off to the side his face still burning.

"Sakura." Sasuke's voice sounded calm, and for some reason it made Naruto's stomach twist.

_What the fuck was that? And how can he… what was he…_ Naruto felt his inside shake as he glared over at his friend whose back was to him, shoulders tense and ears dark red.

"…Yes Sakura, we are lost." Sasuke seemed to tense further at whatever she said, but Naruto had stopped listening, "If I knew where that was we wouldn't be lost."

_Why… why did he do that? _Naruto scrubbed at his lips with the sleeve of his jacket, hoping the scraping burn would erase the feel of Sasuke's lips. _Maybe it was a fluke… kinda like what I did at camp…_ Naruto's face darkened remembering his molestation of his friend while he slept. _Yeah, that's got to be it, curiosity that just got out of hand. Probably wondering what Sakura finds so great about kissing… it… it doesn't mean anything. _

Naruto looked back up, still absently rubbing his lips and met the deep blackness of Sasuke's eyes. They looked raw, intense, and it reminded him of that morning when they had woken up in the hospital.

Naruto didn't like those eyes.

_It meant nothing. _Naruto looked away and stood up harshly, his mood suddenly ruined.

"Kakashi said he's coming to get us." Sasuke's voice was annoyingly steady, and suddenly, it was Naruto who needed a fight.

"Yeah, since you can't read a map for shit."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed at him, but Naruto ignored it, shoving passed Sasuke making sure that his shoulder slammed harshly into the raven's as he passed.

"Dobe, we were told to wait—"

"Then be the good little boy and wait, I'm going home."

"Damn it, Naruto stop acting like an ass hole!"

Naruto spun on his heel fists balled at his sides. "I'll be an ass hole if I want to teme!"

Sasuke made a face at him, arms crossing over his chest haughtily. Slowly, that weird glint faded as it had the tendency to do, replaced with the arrogant mask and sneer. "Are you on your period again?"

Naruto's eye ticked and for a moment he entertained the idea of attacking Sasuke but thought better of it.

He turned slowly, glare still calmly on his face as he stalked up to the mocking Uchiha. Naruto was pleased to see a bit of wary concern for his uncharacteristic actions and the minute tensing when he stepped into Sasuke's personal space.

One dark brow rose up in question, and Naruto cursed the extra inches Sasuke held over him. _One day… one day, bastard I will tower over you and then you'll be the one looking up at me…_

"Dobe."

Naruto narrowed his eyes and then hauled back and punched Sasuke in the nose. Sasuke stumbled back onto his ass, his look murderous and Naruto smirked, crossing his own arms.

"Least I have an excuse for being on my _problem_." Naruto snorted. The come back sounded stupid to his own ears but the enraged look on Sasuke's face was worth it even as the idiot swiped his feet out from under him and re-instated their fistfight.

The punches where aimed to hurt this time as teeth and feet joined the fray quickly. Naruto pulled on Sasuke's shirt and once more tried to shove dirt clods into Sasuke's mouth.

Sasuke retaliated with an elbow to his nose and while Naruto tended to his face proceeded to pin him on his belly, and push his face into the ground. Naruto grunted and wiggled, reaching out and pinching Sasuke's thigh rather harshly gaining a yelp and a moment of freedom in which to reverse roles again.

"Not again… can't you two find a less violent way to show your affection?" Kakashi's voice sounded bored and stilled the two who had some how ended up sitting in front of each other, Naruto straddling as well as sitting on Sasuke's lap, hands fisted in Sasuke's collar. Sasuke had his knees bent, cradling Naruto against him with one hand in his hair and the other on his face, his thumb locked over the side of his mouth pulling it at an odd angle.

Both blinked at their teacher.

Kakashi sighed and shook his head, the combination of the action made Naruto feel a little guilty, as though he'd somehow let the Jounin down and he loosened his grip on Sasuke one hand moving to rub the back of his neck.

Maybe Sakura was right, and they needed to talk things out before it caused more trouble for Kakashi and ultimately Team Seven. After all, Kakashi worried about them. At least he thought he did.

"Seriously, you two, foreplay doesn't have to hurt."

Then again, he could be wrong.

Naruto's face turned bright red first with anger and then with embarrassment as the memory of the odd kiss returned, "Damn it, you pervert! What the hell does that mean!?"

Naruto shoved to his feet, uncaring as he pushed Sasuke back into the dirt as he did so. _This is his fault anyway._

Kakashi was still grinning from his perch on the tree above them, and Naruto had the distinct feeling he didn't want to hear what the other planned to say next.

"Well, Naruto, foreplay is the part of sex where—"

"My GOD!" Naruto cried clapping his hands over his ears. "You fucking pervert I know what it is!"

"Then why did you ask?"

"I didn't! I asked why you would… about… him … and…" Naruto let out a frustrated sound when all Kakashi did was blink at him. "You're sick you know that? Real sick!"

"Come now, Naruto. There is no need to be so shy, rough sex is apart of life too."

"AHHHHHH!" Naruto took to stomping his feet like an enraged child, just barely stopping himself from singing really loudly to drown out the constant babble of their teacher.

"Besides, what with your Uzumaki PMS—"

"Finish that, and I'll show you fucking PMS!" Naruto snarled pointing his finger, face hot enough to fry an egg on it. Kakashi just smiled at him, finally falling silent and Naruto took that moment to swing around on Sasuke who had stood silently behind him, dusting himself off. "And you! Say something!"

Sasuke lifted a single brow, giving him the 'are you really that stupid' look, and Naruto grit his teeth together. When had the roles switched? Where was all that power he'd held?

"Say what?"

"Teme…"

"… Dobe."

Naruto threw his hands into the air and stomped passed the both of them. "God, you both piss me off!"

"Hn."

"Oh, shove it up your ass Sasuke." Naruto muttered, his arms jerking by his sides.

Kakashi jumped from his perch and took up the lead, Icha Icha Paradise out in front of him. Soon, Sasuke made his way up and beside the blond.

Naruto studiously ignored him.

He didn't have to look to know the smirk that was firmly on Sasuke's face when the other shoved his hands into his pockets and pushed passed, his voice a low croon as he made his parting shot.

"… don't you mean, your ass?"

"I'll kill you!"

And the fight was on.

Again.

Maybe Sakura was right.

Something had changed, for the worse.

**-2-**

Naruto was staring up at the ceiling.

_Damn it… not again…_ rolling onto his side and staring out the window Naruto watched the sky turn gray then a pinky color as the sun rose, and scowled.

Again.

He hadn't slept again.

"This is so stupid!!" Naruto whined rolling onto his stomach to punch and beat his pillow into submission. When it did nothing but lump up into an uncomfortable mess, Naruto sat up and scrubbed at his eye with an angry fist.

His pajama top was twisted horribly around his ribcage and one of his socks—he knew he'd gone to sleep with two—was missing. That wasn't so bad, he'd always been a messy sleeper, no what was pissing him off now was the fact that his nightcap was still at Sasuke's house where he'd left it the last time he'd stayed over.

That had been two months ago.

Before the kiss.

Naruto couldn't sleep without the damn thing. He'd been shocked at how dependant he was on the little piece of cloth, but he was determined that he would not go back over there. Not so long as Sasuke was being an ass-monkey.

Two months of tossing and turning, of staring blankly at the ceiling waiting for the sun to rise or being trapped in waking dreams all because Sasuke had to go and act all funny in the forest and kiss him.

_If he hadn't gone all weird on me I could be sleeping with my cap! There would be no sleeping problem! I wouldn't be messing up on missions, and I would be in that warm bed, surrounded by that scent and cuddled next to another warm body…_

Naruto blinked as his thoughts caught up with his mind and suddenly his cheeks turned warm.

"That's not why!!" Naruto cried to the empty room, chucking his pillow violently at the wall. "I can't sleep without my fucking cap! That's the only reason!! It's not because of that k…. ki…. What happened in the woods! Its because he's a colossal ass hole! That's why I don't want to go over there! Not because I'm uncomfortable, but because I'm angry!"

Naruto's chest heaved with his breaths but the echoing silence of his room made him feel empty after the outburst. He pouted, not wanting to admit that he had grown used to waking up with someone there beside him, to a house not so completely empty.

Naruto shook his head and slid from the sheet to pad his way to the bathroom. "This is home. This is familiar. Damn it, Naruto you've been home for two months… stop… remembering…"

Naruto's shoulders slumped as he kicked the door open, and had to restrain himself from closing the door behind him. He lived alone, wasn't like anyone could look in and see him peeing. He'd always done it before…

Naruto scowled, moving to wash his hands and striping out of his bed clothes before moving to his closet. He studiously avoided the pile of clothes in the corner: the white shorts and blue, high collared, top, and reached in to pull out his orange pants and a black shirt.

His jacket was at Iruka's being mended.

"Stupid teme…stupid kunai… stupid, stupid, stupid…" Naruto grumbled, his mood plummeting quickly. "First my fucking, cap, now my god-damned jacket… what next my boxers?"

Naruto kicked the closet shut harder than necessary as he stalked from the room, and out into the sunlit day. He'd be the first one there again, and if Sasuke happened to arrive minutes after him it was just an annoying coincidence, and then they'd start arguing which would lead to a fist fight, then to a lecture, followed by some teasing and then yet another sleepless night.

After all, it was all because he was missing his cap that he couldn't sleep, not because he missed his best friend, and if he never mentioned the sleeping cap it was because it would be showing a weakness and he couldn't do that.

Yes, it was all about the walrus cap.

Not Sasuke.

**-2-**

As predicted he was the first one there, but luckily it seemed Sakura had noticed the pattern and arrived with Sasuke, standing between them like a buffer of sorts. Naruto sent a few barbed comments over Sasuke's way, Sakura quickly disarmed them, then Sasuke shot some back and Sakura changed the subject. It was an odd three-way conversation with an argument between two in between. And for some sick reason Naruto wanted to see how long it would take before it fell apart.

"So, this is it, the end of your probation and D rank missions." Sakura said with a smile that was strained and weary. Naruto wondered momentarily if she too had lost her sleeping cap. "Congratulations."

"Congrats, Douche-bag."

"Don't even think of ducking out on this one!" Sakura chipped in, covering Naruto's insult quickly, though from the narrowed glare sent his way Naruto knew Sasuke had heard him. "Kakashi said that he'd be treating us today, and so we all have to go as a group, all right?"

Sasuke shrugged, leaning further into the railing looking bored, but the tense hold to his shoulders told Naruto just how much strain he was putting on himself not to bodily attack him. Naruto preened a bit inside, feeling better about his loss of sleep.

He simply chose to ignore the dark bags under Sasuke's eyes.

"Hn."

Sakura smiled, rocking onto the tips of her toes and back, seeming to feel that the war had been won with Sasuke's characteristic response, and missed the challenging smirk Sasuke sent Naruto's way.

"Though I wonder how he plans to get the dobe in." Black eyes met his, the look sharp, hurt and cutting and Naruto's fists clenched by his sides. "They don't usually let strays in restraints."

_That son of a—_ Naruto shoved to his feet only to be blocked by Sakura's body as she leaped in between them, strained smile on her face.

"So, that nice young lady we helped yesterday, the one with the mouse problem?"

Sasuke smirked. "Right, the _infestation_."

"At least it wasn't up her ass—" Naruto ground his teeth together as Sakura spoke over him again.

"She called to thank us, and gave Kakashi some coupons for 'Choco Amore'. You remember, that chocolate place we were talking about before?"

"Yeah, the one where we both agreed you were retarded—"

"—Kakashi said that it was expensive but really good, and with the coupons we should be able to afford—"

"You'd know all about retards wouldn't you, dobe."

Sakura's eyes widened as the fragile peace shattered and Naruto turned, blue eyes narrowed on black. Oh yeah, he remembered this, and his hands itched to pummel that smirking face into the ground.

"Ah, I see we are all here." Kakashi appeared in a cloud of smoke right in the space between them and forestalled the physical brawl yet again.

Naruto pouted.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura sounded desperately relieved and looked about ready to kiss him for showing up when he did. Naruto rolled his eyes and slouched. His eyes felt gritty and burned in the way only exhaustion could, but sleep was far from his reach.

"Well, since we're all so happy to be here this morning…"

_Afternoon, dickhead. We've been here for six hours waiting on you…_ Naruto wisely didn't say anything aloud, too concerned with the acidic stare that was currently burning a hole through his skull.

"… and once there we can begin our discussion on how things will go from now on."

"… Yippy." Naruto drawled, bringing all eyes to him as he stomped forward and in the direction of the chocolate shop. It was sad when not even the call of sweets could free him from his mood.

"What's wrong with him?" Kakashi asked, not in the least bit quietly, but Naruto simply chose to ignore him.

"I'm not sure."

"Hn."

"I can see that today is going to be so very enjoyable."

The sarcasm could have killed someone.

The walk was made in relative silence, broken by Sakura's valiant attempts to lighten the mood, and Kakashi appeasing the girl while keeping a close on eye on both Naruto and Sasuke. It was a wasted effort as both himself and Sasuke seemed more interested in their toes and the road than conversation which in turn lead to Sakura's worried nagging over his health which usually would have sparked a reaction from him, but in all honesty, Naruto was simply too tired.

Physically, mentally, and emotionally he was shot, and he was sure that Sasuke was too but he refused to sympathize with the boy so long as he had the sleeping cap. Thus the war waged on, cold and silent between them.

"Wow, look at this place!" Sakura's amazement managed to drag Naruto's gaze up—though the sudden grip on his arm could also be the cause of his attention—and felt his jaw drop.

The shop was packed, first of all, flowing with talk, chatter, and life. That alone perked up Naruto's dreariness. Children were calling, laughing and clinging to their parents, and the sweet, thick aroma made his stomach growl.

Naruto couldn't have stopped the grin if he'd tried.

"Its beautiful!"

Sakura giggled at his side and gripped his wrist tighter to draw his attention back to her. "C'mon, lets see what's inside."

Naruto didn't have to be told twice.

Forgetting the fact that he was supposed to be tired, and cranky, and thinking up knew methods of torture for his best friend, Naruto dragged the pinkette into the mass of people already talking a mile a minute from energy reserves he'd previously been unaware of.

"You think they have white chocolate? Oh, look there's raspberry, and… Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan! Look it's a bunny, a bunny made of chocolate!" Naruto darted back and forth, weaving in and out of the crowd, pleased when they all seemed to smile back at his enthusiasm and shift out of his way.

Several times he'd lost sight of his team, but seconds later, would feel Sakura's hand on his shoulder dragging him back. She would lecture him, but her lips were quirked into a smile each time making it easy for Naruto to pretend to struggle and whine, finding a crowd of children to weave in and out of while Sakura chased after him.

It was as he was laughing and trying to avoid her pinching fingers that had attached to his ear that he spotted the chocolate covered strawberries. Attention snared, Naruto wandered over looking in at the delectable morsels. The white and brown designs over the dark red berries were pleasing to the eyes and made his mouth water.

"Oh, now that's what we should get." Sakura whispered, and Naruto watched as she angled her head back searching for Kakashi and Sasuke.

With out turning from his entrancement, Naruto pointed his finger in the direction of the quiet corner by the door and away from the crowds. "By the window."

"Huh…?" Sakura followed his directions and then smiled, before a confused crease came to her brow. "…Naruto, how did you know…?"

"Oh! Look Sakura, they even have some extra dark chocolate ones too, so even the bastard can't complain!" Naruto grinned over at her, missing the concerned look as she covered it with a patient smile.

"Perfect, then I'll drag them over here." Sakura stated, hand reaching out to him. It froze just before touching his head and then she pulled back and walked away.

Naruto watched her reflection in the glass, his smile fading. He knew she wanted to ask him what was going on between himself and Sasuke. She'd asked before, but he'd shrugged her off. Then she'd asked while he'd been dealing with his problem. After bursting into tears and sobbing for two hours before attempting to rearrange the apartment building, Sakura had stopped asking.

He watched her interact with the other two members of their team, and felt his chest grow tight when Sasuke suddenly looked interested and grateful. She must have mentioned the dark chocolate.

Naruto frowned, and looked at his hands trying to decide if he was hurt or angry. _I'm not making any sense at all. _ Naruto thought with a shake of his head, focusing on the little deserts before him as Sakura made her way back over leaning close and cooing up at Sasuke who seemed to be looking anywhere but at him.

His fingers curled against the cool glass as he bit his lip harshly.

"Ah, good choice Naruto." Kakashi sounded sincere for once as he looked over the strawberries, and Naruto was disgusted by how easily his faked smile eased back onto his face.

"Of course it is! I want the white one! With the red drizzle on it, can I?" Naruto bounced a bit in place as Kakashi smiled down at him and Sakura reached out to grab his ear.

"Calm down, doofus, you're making a scene."

"But, Sakura… I want it!"

"What are you four?"

Naruto stuck his tongue out at her, the fake good mood working away at the shadows until he really did start to feel better. Then Sasuke brushed up against his arm to see the chocolate display and Naruto jolted. The touch had burned, and as he jerked away he fell into Sakura who shoved at him thinking he was attempting to cling.

"Naruto!" She shoved him playfully, and Naruto glanced back at Sasuke catching hurt black. The guilt made him feel queasy and he quickly looked away from the emotional pain he knew his actions had caused.

Naruto recovered, placing a hand behind his head with a laugh trying not to think of the pain and rejection he'd seen in those eyes, while also trying to ignore the tingle in his arm, and the pounding in his chest.

_Something's wrong with me…Something is definitely wrong with me._ Naruto chewed the inside of his lip as Kakashi bought the confections and lead them out of the crowded shop and back into the sunlight.

As Naruto jumped around, grinning and trying o force his mood to lift, he realized that at some point he' eaten his strawberry and hadn't even tasted it.

**-2-**

The door opened with a soft creak and then brown eyes blinked down on him in shock.

"Naruto?" Iruka blinked several times more, as though doubting what he saw. Naruto sighed and pushed his toe into the dirt, hands twisting in his pockets.

"Hey, Iruka… you have time?"

Iruka blinked, quickly taking in the depressed state of his old student and stepped a side gesturing him in with a soft tone. "Of course, Naruto."

Naruto averted his eyes to his feet already knowing the look that would be on the academy teacher's face, and at the moment, he didn't want to see it. The room was the same as it ever was, and yet, it seemed somehow darker and much more subdued. Then again, it was probably just his dower mood.

After Kakashi's detailed plans—of which Naruto maybe heard a third of—Naruto had excused himself to try and figure out how to fix things. Ramen gave little inspiration, and when he'd found he had no appetite he'd promptly ran to Iruka's.

He needed help, and he needed it now.

Iruka shut the door with a casual motion and then swept passed him into the kitchen—for tea most likely. Naruto had always thought that the Chuunin would make a fine housewife if he hadn't already been a ninja—calling over his shoulder as he left. "So, what's up? Kakashi did tell you your team's new mission right?"

The hope in the statement made it clear Iruka had pressed for team Seven to attain said mission and for some reason thought that he'd be excited about it. Though why Naruto would be excited about seeing some dumb movie after months of D-rank crap was baffling. Naruto flopped onto the couch, sinking into the cushions as he grunted a response, not wanting to make Iruka feel like he'd gone through the trouble for nothing. "Hn. Yeah, Kakashi told us."

"That's… not the problem… is it?" Iruka asked, placing the predicted tea on the coffee table between them and pouring some for Naruto. He couldn't stop the smile that worked its way up his face at the cute childish ninja mug with a list of The 12 rules of a Ninja Warrior. It was a joke, written by a civilian outside of Konoha, but it still amused him.

"Thanks." Naruto mumbled, wrapping his hands around the warmed ceramic and blew on the steaming liquid. "No. Kakashi explained the mission… well as much as he ever explains anything…over chocolate."

"Then, what's troubling you?" Iruka took a sip of his own beverage, and closed his eyes avoiding Naruto's reaction to his blunt question.

"Nothing…" Naruto trailed off, looking miserably at the lightly colored liquid.

He could dimly see his own reflection in it as it rippled and became distorted with each beat of his heart.

"It doesn't seem like nothing."

Naruto swallowed the bitter liquid, making a face at the lack of sugar, but didn't bother to reach for the sugar bowl.

"Naruto, I can't help you, if I don't know the problem." Iruka pointed out what Naruto had already known since sitting down in the chair. But How was he supposed to explain what was wrong when he himself didn't even know?

Iruka let out a sigh and his shoulders slumped as he too set his mug on the tabletop. "So, how has the team been? I heard that Shikamaru, Kiba, Chouji, and Neji all are back to their usual business."

Naruto suppressed a flinch.

They had been his friends as well, and he'd barely said three words to them. They all practically died to help him out and all he'd had time to say was a quick thanks. Of course being a ninja didn't leave one with much spare time but still…

"I also heard that Kiba owes you dinner. How did that happen?"

Naruto bit his lip suddenly reminded of the plans he'd made with the other boy. Plans that had been set on the back burner thanks to Sasuke and the sleeping cap fiasco. _Damn… I should go talk to Kiba soon. After this mission…_

Iruka waited patiently before continuing. "Team Gai just returned from some sort of team building rip. Seems that Neji had to carry Tenten back when she sprained her ankle. The poor girl, its hard enough being the only female on the team, but to be wounded and forced to—"

"… it's the damn sleeping cap!" Naruto blurted out no longer able to handle the aimless chatter. Naruto missed the satisfied smile Iruka hid behind his relifted mug and didn't notice how easily Iruka followed the new train of thought.

"…your sleeping cap huh? How so?"

Naruto shot to his feet, pacing back and forth as his hands waved about animatedly describing his problem with an accuracy only he understood. "I can't sleep without it, and its still at the bastard's house!"

"Ah, I see. So why don't you just go over and get it." Again Naruto missed the fact that Iruka seemed unsurprised that his _sleeping_ cap would be over at Sasuke's house and continued.

"I can't! Don't you see? The bastard wins if I go over there! And I don't even know what this is about and… its just so… and when he's near I get all uncomfortable and… and I… I…" Naruto blushed but continued on. He was talking with Iruka, and things could be spoken to Iruka without stigmas or fears. "I miss him, but he's being such an ass, and every time we talk we fight, and it's not the good kind, and I don't know how to fix it… and I can't sleep… I keep tossing and turning … and dreaming while awake, but not awake and my head hurts from the one-sided conversations… and… and …I want my sleeping cap back!"

Iruka took a long drag of his drink as Naruto caught his breath then met his eyes with a serious and concerned look. "So, it's Sasuke."

Naruto let out a breath and collapsed. Both into the couch and inside as he let go of the façade he'd been holding for weeks. "… Yeah."

"Hm. Could it be that you two are still…" Iruka paused to find the right words. "…sore over his attempted flight?"

"No." Naruto snapped with such a solid conviction that it left no room for argument. Iruka nodded his head, though he looked unconvinced.

"But, you two have not discussed it have you?"

"… it's not important…" Naruto mumbled rubbing at his chest. No one knew the extent of the damage Sasuke had dealt him thanks to Kyuubi and Naruto planned to keep it that way, so Iruka was unaware of what his action meant and simply sighed.

"You know Naruto, sometimes, things need to be discussed before they can be forgotten. Before people can heal."

"Yeah well, this isn't one of them." Naruto grumbled. "What good will talking about it do? Aside from bringing up painful memories we both regret? I know why he did it… its stupid, and arrogant… but that's just like him, so it's not that."

Iruka nodded again seeming to buy his lie. "Okay, so, it's not his betrayal that is the problem. Did anything else happen between you two?"

_Lips meshed together, chapped, warm, and firm. Black eyes bore into his own deep and filled with intense emotions Naruto had never known. The other relaxed into him, seeming to calm but Naruto felt himself stiffen in terror._

"…uhhhhhhhhhhhhh…." Naruto could feel his face heat up and swallowed hard while looking back down into his mug and fel the blush creep up his neck and into his ears. There was no way in hell he was telling Iruka about the kiss, or his little slip in the woods before Itachi, because quite honestly he didn't want to know why he'd done it.

"… Naruto?" Iruka's eyes were slightly wider but seemed more hopeful than disturbed. "… is… is Sasuke…"

Naruto's eyes narrowed a bit. He wasn't sure why but he had the feeling he wasn't going to like what Iruka said next.

And he didn't.

"…is he… the _one?_"

Naruto felt his cheeks burn and he jumped again to his feet, stomach in knots and hands trembling. "God, no! Iruka-sensei, what the hell? He's a boy!!"

"So?"

Naruto had no response to that and simply gaped at his old teacher. He did have a very valid point. Love really didn't know boundaries, but, _Sasuke_?

"… you know what, I think you're right, its probably just the Valley of the End bullshit."

Iruka let out a light laugh, reclining back into his seat. "Perhaps. Whatever the case, I think you just need to talk to him."

Naruto calmed enough to slump where he stood and dig his toe into the ground. "But every time we get near each other we fight… violently."

"Naruto, ever think that you fight to be closer?"

"Huh?"

"… you both grew up alone. You two have an understanding most don't. Could it be possible that you two fight because you both need some form of physical contact but don't know how to express it?"

Naruto wrinkled his nose. "… you've been hanging around Kakashi haven't you?"

"No, Naruto, I'm talking about the kind of contact children reach out for. You both missed out on having a childhood. Maybe, that's what your craving now."

For some stupid reason, it made sense.

He'd been fighting with Sasuke because he was confused by his actions back in the forest. Frightened of them actually, because he hadn't disliked it, but knew he wasn't supposed to like it either. But what Iruka said made perfect sense.

He liked it because it was an action of caring, a contact he'd missed out on and had unwittingly craved. Sasuke probably felt the same, which would explain his reaction after they'd separated.

Naruto nodded, appeased. "Thank you Iruka-sensei."

"Anytime Naruto."

Naruto stood, feeling much lighter and made his way to the door. No time like the present to fix your sleeping problems. Naruto smiled, for the first time completely carefree and happy as he flung the front door open. "I'm off, Iruka-sensei!"

"Wait, Naruto, I have something for you." Iruka said jumping up himself and leaving the room momentarily. Naruto cocked his head to the side, wondering what it could possibly be, and why Iruka hadn't just given I to him in the first place. _Then again, he was busy dealing with me falling apart at his feet…_ Naruto made a face.

"Here you go." Warm fabric brushed against him and Naruto was surrounded in orange.

"… my jacket." Naruto felt his lips curl as he looked up at Iruka. He couldn't even tell where the rip had been. "Thanks."

Iruka just rubbed his head. "Now, go and get this figured out. You have a mission tomorrow right?"

Naruto nodded and pulled his arms through the sleeves. "Right!" Grinning he turned and ran in the direction of he Uchiha district, or what was left of it.

Iruka always made things better.

**-3-**

The house seemed somehow foreboding. Larger, and intimidating as he stood before its old structure unable to dredge up the courage to simply knock. _I'm a coward…_ Naruto thought distastefully, fingers twisting in his newly repaired jacket. _A total chicken shit… that's what I am._ Somehow the self depreciating thoughts didn't give him the annoyed push he needed to move any closer to the Uchiha main house and instead kept him rooted to the ground staring up at the awning like it was some sort of evil mouth.

Somehow Iruka's advice seemed less reassuring now that he had arrived. _This is so… awkward. It never was before…_ Naruto pouted a bit, realizing for the first time just how accustomed he'd come to staying over at Sasuke's for the night, and after that first time, he'd never felt apprehensive.

Naruto closed his eyes and drew in a deep breath. _He's your best friend. You need your sleeping cap. And damn it I want to sleep tonight._ His nerves still shook, but his mind was set and with that, Naruto opened his eyes ready to move—

"Dobe."

--and screamed like a little girl at the unexpected greeting and presence in the open doorway.

Sasuke lifted a dark brow as Naruto tripped and grabbed at his chest as though he was dying and gasped for breath. "Damn it Sasuke, don't scare me like that…"

"You're the one standing outside my house like some stalker."

"I'm not a—why the hell would I want to stalk you?!" Naruto spluttered, glaring up into cold dark eyes and watched them narrow in challenge.

"I don't know, dumbass, why don't you tell me."

Naruto ground his molars, fists clenching and trembling at his sides. Why was he such an ass hole?! And why was he rising to the bait?

"What are you here for?" Sasuke bit out, his arms crossed haughtily over his chest. Naruto had the urge to attack but held back if just barely. _You came here to talk Naruto, not to fight. Even if he deserves a swift kick in the ass…_

Naruto closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He could do this. He spoke with Sakura all the time, and just three two months ago he'd been talking with Sasuke, so this was just like throwing Kunai. You can get rusty but all there is to it is aim and fire.

"What makes you think I'm here for anything?"

And miss completely.

Sasuke's eyes remained that glassy blank and then he was turning away, clearly dismissing him.

"You running away, teme?!" Naruto snapped, suddenly feeling a little panic well up. _Damn it this is not how this is supposed to go!_ Naruto wasn't aware that he'd clamored up to the doorway until his hand had grabbed Sasuke's wrist._ If he leaves now… if Sasuke leaves now…_

Sasuke froze, his eyes meeting Naruto's and trapping him. They were intense but unreadable as Naruto felt the warmth from the pale skin seep into his palm. Sasuke must have just crawled out of bed.

The ache was back in his chest. Naruto found it almost a physical pain that gripped him when he thought of the warm sheets, soft mattress, and the comfort that that bed could grant. He'd been reluctant to admit it but he felt safe when he slept beside his friend, and that was really what he craved. That safe feeling of knowing that when he woke up, his friend would be right there beside him.

That he wasn't alone.

That Sasuke hadn't left.

Naruto felt a little light-headed, like some invisible weight had lifted and he tightened his grip on Sasuke's wrist. If he let Sasuke leave now, if he let this fight drag on then he was doing just what he'd fought to prevent. As well as pissing on hardship and choices that Sasuke had made for him in his decision to stay.

"Naruto, I don't have time for this. Let me go—" Sasuke sounded weary, and more than a little annoyed as he tugged on the grip Naruto held. His heart sped up and his mouth opened again.

"It looks like it might storm." Naruto blurted out and angled his head down to hide behind his shaggy bangs. He could feel Sasuke shift and knew the other was looking at him but he didn't have the strength to meet those eyes. "…and I just… I thought…" Naruto's mouth opened and worked trying to form words, but what he wasn't sure. He guessed he should have said sorry, but again it seemed out of place for them, and bringing up Iruka's comment was simply too embarrassing. "Ah…uh…nhm…" Naruto's face heated up and the pressure built in his esophagus choking him. _What am I talking about?!_

"Hn." Sasuke's grunt made his heart stop, and for a moment he was torn between hope and fear, and then Sasuke jerked his arm free. Naruto jerked his head up as he stumbled, hand falling back to his side as he stared at the unruly black hair.

_What does this mean?_ Naruto felt his stomach clench and he grew cold. He almost didn't hear Sasuke's quiet words as Sasuke moved inside and held the door open for him.

"…I guess it is rather cloudy."

Naruto blinked.

His heart gave a thump and then Naruto was grinning, two fingers rubbing the underside of his nose. "Heh, heh, yeah." He stepped into the house muttering the polite phrase Iruka had taught him and removed his shoes by the door before stepping fully into the house. "… Excuse my intrusion…"

"… and we need to be ready for the mission tomorrow." Sasuke continued, as though that absolved the whole issue of feelings and emotions.

Naruto followed Sasuke up the stairs, while an odd silence settled between them as they followed the newly formed routine they'd made. Sasuke tossed him his spare pajama's and then they both crawled into the bed.

Naruto smiled when he found the bed sheets rumpled and still slightly warm. Sasuke had gotten out of bed to greet him. For some reason that made him happy.

"Night, dobe." Sasuke grunted, already rolling to his side, when Naruto realized something crucial and sat up on his side of the bed, comforter held in his hands in mid-motio of pulling it over his body.

"Hey, Sasuke, where's my sleeping cap?"

The last Uchiha seemed to stiffen, and Naruto could have sworn his ear had turned red. Little warning bells started going off in his head but he ignored them as Sasuke slid a hand under his pillow and pulled the item out, tossing it in his general direction without turning.

"…" Naruto stared at the sleeping cap, then at the pillow it had been tucked beneath, then back at the cap, then the pillow.

Cap.

Pillow.

Cap.

Pillow.

"Sasu—"

"Naruto go to sleep!" Sasuke snapped, and this time there was no denying that Sasuke had indeed turned bright red, though why Naruto couldn't guess. _Why was this under his pillow? _

He opened is mouth and suddenly found himself blinded as Sasuke sat up, grabbed the cap, shoved it on is head—and over his eyes—before dragging him back to lay on the bed. "Just shut up Naruto."

The silence was heavy, but not oppressive, just like the weight of Sasuke's arm over his middle, and the warmth of his body against his side. Suddenly, Naruto couldn't keep his thoughts straight and he found himself drifting.

God he was so tired.

_…must be… the sleeping cap…_ Naruto smiled, his fingers curling over Sasuke's wrist as he finally fell asleep.

**-3-**

The warm drowsy feeling was slow to lift, and Naruto was tempted to just let the deep, sated, pull of sleep drag him back under but the threatening press of his bladder against his belly warned him that that would be a bad idea.

"Nhg…" Naruto grumbled, shifting to force the placid weight from his limbs and free his mind from the cobwebs. The bed sheets made a light shushing sound as he moved and then he felt the arm around his middle cinch tighter pulling him snugly against the incalescent body beside him. Lethargy tried to take control once more, and Naruto almost let himself be consumed by the darkness that smelled faintly of rain, musk, and soap. Naruto nuzzled closer, receiving a sigh in return. He could feel the chest expand against him and could hear the steady thrum of the heartbeat under his ear, it seemed to meld in with the distant whistle of the wind outside and the noise of the katydids creating a calliope of sound. The lullaby was like a sedative and would have lulled him back to sleep if his bladder hadn't chosen that moment to start the stabbing pain of 'pee-now-or-forever-hold-your peace.'

Pulling free from the clinging arms and the lingering heat of the sheets, was easier this time, as he placed a hand against Sasuke's chest, patting it when the grip tightened. The raven's shirt had ridden up in the night, and Naruto noticed a dark spot near the collar from his spit and felt a matching wetness on his chin. _ Uck…morning breath… _Smacking his lips and swallowing to rid his mouth of the cottony film sleeping with his mouth open had caused, Naruto left the bed, rubbing at his face not bothering to fix the blankets or Sasuke's shirt—he'd be back soon any way, besides, he had been comfortable where he was and he intended to return there once he'd relieved himself—and lumbered toward the door.

The trip through the house was cold and dark, filled with blurry images and half cognizant thoughts. Naruto was truly too tired to care about much, least of all how he made it to the bathroom, managed to pee with no light on, and then traipse back to the room where his breathing pillow still lay sprawled.

Clamoring into the room, leaving the door open behind him, Naruto only vaguely realized that the room was being lit by he flickers from heat lightening beyond the window. He wouldn't have cared much in any case had the flash not cast a large, horrifying shadow across the floor where his eyes had been focused so as not to trip over anything.

It took some time for his brain to understand what it was he was seeing, and as the information finally hit—bringing forth images of monsters that he usually wouldn't think of but drowsiness and being only half lucid made his mind work overtime, bringing forth the carmine eyes that had torn through his mind not too long before—terror followed quickly.

His cry of fear was sharp in the room, killing the drowsy feel of the room and waking Sasuke from his sleep quite brutally.

Sharingan swirled, faintly glowing in the dim light and Naruto jumped at the swift, agility shown as Sasuke practically flew to his feet upon the bed, hands already blurring to the ready, prepared to defend and attack if need be.

Well, he would have jumped, if Sasuke's fluid movement hadn't been foiled by the blankets that caught his feet and—tightened by the movements—sent the raven toppling from the bed it a flurry of flailing limbs and curses.

Naruto blinked at the Uchiha's ungraceful collision and felt his lips twitch with the beginnings of a laugh.

"What the hell, dobe?!" Sasuke growled, and Naruto could just see the tips of Sasuke's bed-head from over the mattress. "Can't you practice being a scaredy-cat during daylight hours?" The accusation was frigid but lacked the acidic bite that usually laced Sasuke's words and prompted his next statement instead of a rebuttal.

"There's something outside the window!" Naruto whispered, as though he could keep the danger at bay with that alone, and pointed steadily with a finger.

Sasuke, who had managed to untangle himself and was now standing next to the bed examining the damp spot on his shoulder with distaste, looked up at him before following his indication to the window.

All was dark save for the gray outline of something that sat perfectly on the ledge. Unlike the shadow it was relatively small, and both he and Sasuke made a face at the thing, trying to decide just what it was.

A bird?

A cat?

Naruto was personally betting on a monkey, just because it would entertain him more to see a monkey sitting in Sasuke's window, and he really hoped it wasn't a weasel.(1)

Heat lightening illuminated the room and reflected off of the glass bringing the creature into abrupt focus.

"Son of a—"

"—Bitch!" Sasuke's snarl did make Naruto jump this time as a blur of crimson eyes and Uchiha fan printed boxers flew by his face. "You pissed on my door step didn't you, Ahou!" Sasuke cried as he threw the window open with a loud thud.

The small fox flicked its tail and then leaped gracefully to the outcropping roof, making a hasty retreat. Naruto sighed, placing a hand to his forehead and scratched his scalp under his sleeping cap. "Damn, we're going to have to run all the way to the theater tomorrow. Dumb fox."

He looked toward Sasuke, thinking that for the moment the battle was over and felt his jaw unhinge as Sasuke—seeming not to have heard him—hoisted himself through the window after the fox.

In his underwear.

"Get back here, bastard, this isn't over yet!" Sasuke screamed, literally screamed, in a manner Naruto had usually had the sole honor of obtaining.

"… what the…" Naruto lifted a hand to pinch his cheek, and flinched at the sting. "…yep, not dreaming…" his hand dropped back to his side as he stared at the open window, listening to the distant sounds of destruction and cursing as Sasuke battled against the small canine.

"Gokyaku no Jitsu!" the window and surrounding area took on a ruddy, golden hue that quickly faded with a sharp explicit. "Those are my shoes you… son of a—"

Naruto blinked, slowly standing and making his way to the open window.

"Uh… Sasuke?" His mumble couldn't possibly be heard by the boy running through the yard in nothing but his boxers, and after a moment he was glad of that as a smile twitched up his lips. _Heh, guess I'm not the only one being hounded by the damn animal._

The laugh bubbled up his throat, light an airy, and with it the stress and tension that still lingered dissipated like fog as he clutched at his stomach and curled over the windowsill.

"It's _not _funny, dobe!" The cry came from outside, and only increased his mirth as Naruto slipped to the floor, rocking from side to side.

He really wasn't sure if it was because of the stress, the situation, or simply the fact that it was the wee hours of the morning, but Naruto couldn't stop his chortling nor the overjoyed tears that gathered at the corners of his eyes.

"Hey! Damn it! Stop laughing, its your fault the shit-head is pissing on my shoes and door, and… Naruto are listening it me?! Dobe!" Sasuke's voice grew closer until he could feel the other beside him, his voice ringing in his ears.

Naruto's sides ached and his lungs burned with the need for air, but it was a good kind of pain and when he looked up into annoyed, but calm and some-what relived, black Naruto knew.

_Its finally alright now. _

His laugh quieted and he gave a crooked grin up at his best friend and raised a fisted hand.

Sasuke made a face, looking torn between shock and confusion and looked at the fist before meeting Naruto's eyes once more. An unspoken moment passed, where Naruto's grin turned mischievous and Sasuke's eyes widened then relaxed as he smirked and knocked his knuckles against Naruto's.

"He-heh," Naruto snickered as Sasuke gripped his hand and pulled him to his feet. "Let's kick some fox butt!"

"Hn, just don't let it piss on you, usuratonkachi. I don't want to have to smell it all night."

"Shut up!"

Oh yeah, things really were normal, and this time, he dared to hope that they'd stay that way.

A.N. Gah! Finally! Sorry this took so long, it just wouldn't come out the way I wanted it to. In fact I'm still unhappy with it. I think its too confusing and garbled. I'm trying to keep the awkwardness there especially since Naruto is still in denial and all, and the stubbornness. I don't think much made sense here, I know Sasuke and Naruto DIDN'T talk about it, which pisses me off because they were supposed to… actually the whole angsty center where they aren't talking for like three weeks was never supposed to happen, and yet, Naruto wanted it and there it was. sigh Sorry for the lateness of this, many things contributed to it, and I hope to rectify those. Thanks to all who have stuck with me and I hope it was worth the wait.

(1) Itachi means Weasel in Japanese.


	8. Chapter 8

A.N. Okay, first off I am SOOO sorry this took so long to get out. A lot has happened including a plot twist that most of you might gut me for…. *Hides behind a random rock* Also, I wrote out each chapter as notes and attempted to complete the story before reposting, but that didn't turn out so well what with work and going back to college…. Anyway, to those who have been waiting I am sorry, to those who are irritated with my verbiage and my knowledge of the anime/manga, I'm sorry but I read the scanlations and go off of that, and maybe I got a hold of some bad ones so thanks for correcting me but currently I have no time to go back right now and fix them. Now before you all kill me, this is a rough draft I still might fix it again, later. And a LOT happens in this chapter, mostly to Sasuke, and this is where he really ventures into OOC land, because he's changing/healing, so again, sorry, if this isn't as good as you expected. I'll repost it with corrections when I have more time. I have the next three chapters finished I am still going over them but expect them soon. So, please be kind… and I do have a plan, trust me….?

_Kyuubi the Bitch_

Sasuke

_Chapter Four: Admissions and Requests_

Sasuke sat in the uncomfortable chair and tried to ignore his sore muscles. _Why is it that every time we get a mission outside of the village this happens? _Sasuke internally grumbled, shifting again to relieve the ache from the scrape of bandages that criss-crossed his chest and back. The need for the wrapping made him grimace. _And why the hell is he always using that…power._ Sasuke deflated, his eyes turning somber as he looked over the blonde resting in the bed.

Naruto lay haphazardly across it, blankets—readjusted several times by Sasuke—a rumpled mess as he slept, mouth open and drool leaking out of the corner. In a word, disgusting, but he'd known from the sleepovers that Naruto only slept like this when he was extremely exhausted.

_Like the last time we were home…_ Sasuke's look softened and he reached out, again pulling the blanket up around the dobe to keep his itching hands from running his fingers through the blond hair.

Really, he shouldn't be as worried as he was. He knew how strong Naruto was, had seen it time and time again, but every time he told himself that Naruto had several advantages over any opponent—first and foremost being Kyuubi—all he'd see was the shocked expression of pain in blue eyes as the life drained from them. Even now, he could still feel the encasing flesh and blood on his fist and it made him break out in a cold sweat that had nothing to do with being stuck in the Land of Snow.

Naruto was strong.

But he was also mortal.

_Never again… never…_ Sasuke promised, as he had every day since his return to Konoha with an unconscious dobe. Naruto had been breathing, and Sasuke could feel his heartbeat against his own, but, there was no guarantee that Naruto was _alive._ No assurance that Kyuubi hadn't taken over completely, and that more than anything else was why he let Tsunade pry Naruto from his arms.

She'd had every right to hit him, and every right to have him contained until she'd been certain that Naruto was all right. Sasuke understood that, and was simply surprised that the Hokage hadn't killed him on the spot after examining the blonde. Then again, he doubted there was anyway she could tell just how close he'd actually been to killing Konoha's number one most unpredictable ninja.

_ "What happened?!" The sharp cry was what woke him even before he was suddenly jostled._

_ "Naruto stopped him from leaving." Kakashi's calm voice steadied him even as the large prying hands made him jump. Someone was trying to remove Naruto from him. Sasuke gripped tighter and let the burn of sharingan take over as he turned to face the person._

_ "Where were they?" The Hokage's voice was sharp, and her golden eyes met his with no fear. Only detest, that bordered on hate._

_ Sasuke's eyes widened at the hostility blatantly displayed on his leader's face, solely for him, and for a moment he wondered what he'd done, but was quickly reminded as a crushing force yanked his clinging fingers from around Naruto's form._

_ "Let him go, Uchiha." He didn't need to read minds to know that the Hokage was not using his last name in respect of his clan, but in memory of his brother. Sasuke looked away and reluctantly let go._

_ He watched as the adults carried the blonde away, his eyes locked on that frail form, like a child watched after their mother as she left them alone at school for the first time. He was cold inside, certain that he wouldn't be allowed near Naruto again, but then again, after what he'd done—Sasuke lifted his blood covered hand, flexing the fingers experimentally, face pale with morbid fascination—he didn't deserve to._

_ "Come, Sasuke." Kakashi's voice was a low whisper, but just as firm as the press of the hand to the small of his back that led him into a side room. Kakashi didn't speak to him, and Sasuke felt no urge to talk himself, as he was set on the crisp, clean bed beneath the window. _

_Several minutes passed with Sasuke staring down at his hands, wishing he could erase the sins that marked him, with Kakashi standing guard. A nurse came in and attended to his wounds, and Sasuke winced and grunted as she cleaned and bandaged his burned throat but otherwise nothing else happened._

_ Horrified thoughts began to fill his mind, ranging from Naruto's death, to the Kyuubi's take over, and he could do nothing to stop the curling fear that clawed at his gut and pounded through his temples. He started chanting Naruto's name over and over again, his hands shaking on his knees when the door suddenly opened, causing him to jump._

_ Tsunade entered, her shoulders slumped in tired relief, and she flashed Kakashi a small reassuring smile and Sasuke watched his teacher relax. He hadn't even realized the other had been tense until then._

_ Hell, he'd honestly forgotten the other was in the room at all._

_ "How's Naruto?" Sasuke dared to voice and jerked back to a seated position as those accusing eyes shot to his own, freezing his limbs and heart. She truly hated him, and the feeling left him cold._

_Was this what Naruto meant when he said the Village looked at him with _those _eyes?_

_ "Sasuke Uchiha, you are charged with the crime of trying to become a missing nin. Of injuring four gennin, one chunnin and…" She trailed off, eyes tormented, and it was obvious she was attempting not to favor Naruto, but it was clear that she did. "…nearly killing your teammate if my analysis is correct."_

_ Sasuke flinched, eyes widening further. _Does she know? Does she know I killed him?!_ His panic must have shown on his face for Kakashi actually stepped between them, blocking the Hokage with his body._

_ "Kakashi." Her voice showed her displeasure and Sasuke wondered how Kakashi found the guts to face her, he was honestly scared stiff of what she'd found, and what that might mean for him._

_ "Godaime, I'm sure you are well aware of the circumstances behind Sasuke as well as his past, but please take into consideration the fact that Sasuke carries Orochimaru's curse seal, and is therefore not completely responsible for his actions." _

_ "Anko also has his curse seal but she—"_

_ "Anko is not a Gennin, and she does not carry Sasuke's past." Kakashi's tone was just as firm as the Hokage's and Sasuke was surprised to feel the battle aura's around the two. _

_ Tsunade conceded if just barely and Kakashi stepped aside as the blonde woman approached. Sasuke had to quell the urge to flee. He was an Uchiha, damn it, and he would not cower before this woman._

_At least he tried not to._

_ "What happened, I want details, and I want them now. Do you understand me, Uchiha?" Her voice was deadly, and Sasuke met her golden gaze and nodded slowly, his throat so tight he was surprised to still be breathing. He was hoping that she would back off some now that he agreed to talk to her, but she only dragged up a chair and sat down, still invading his personal space. _

_ Sasuke shifted, unsure of where to start and the silence dragged on annoyingly. The Hokage let out an annoyed sound, her arms crossed over her ample chest and Sasuke licked his lips to ease the chapped feeling, it didn't help or give him any words to say._

_ "Well?"_

_ "… How is Naruto?"_

_ Tsunade slammed to her feet and that was all Sasuke was aware of before pain burst through him. He was laying on the floor, crumpled against the far wall with his cheek throbbing as though his whole skull was crushed._

_ "Hokage-sama, please, calm yourself—" Kakashi was trying to hold back the enraged woman, whose eyes now spelled murder for him, and Sasuke felt himself tremble, though it must have been from the pain, as he was too numbed and dazed yet to feel fear._

_ "You little bastard! How dare you ask that after what you did! How dare you! Why would you even care, you were going to leave Konoha, and him to join that fucking snake, and you dare to ask how Naruto is?!" Her words were hysterical, hurt, and they reminded him of a frightened mother._

_ In his confusion, that might have been why he answered so truthfully, or maybe it was due to his definite concussion. "…I left to protect him."_

_ Tsunade snorted, her look accusing. "Is that why you beat him into near coma? Anymore and that damn fox would be the only one with any brain activity!"_

_ Sasuke shook his head in denial but quickly discovered how bad of an idea that was as his stomach clenched and his head spun. "No…" He croaked out, vision blurring alarmingly. "… no… I didn't… mean to…I tried to stop… but, everything went dark… I… I forgot… oh god…" His voice trailed off to a whisper as once more his eyes burned with the memories of just how much he had forgotten, and then his stomach had its way and he leaned over and retched onto the floor._

_ The acidic taste of bile and the acrid smell preoccupied him so he didn't notice when Tsunade calmed, and shrugged off Kakashi's grip to move to his side, hand already glowing green as she tended to the wounds she had inflicted, her lips a tight thin line._

_ "Explain. From the beginning." _

_ The pain and dizziness was subsiding, and with the ease of the pressure it became easier to reign in his emotions, and Sasuke reclined against the wall, allowing the brisk hands to help him as he recounted his reasoning for the whole mistake._

_ "… Naruto told me… about Itachi and why he was targeting him." Sasuke's word's froze the healing motions the woman made, and caused Kakashi to jump, but Sasuke ignored it and pressed on, eyes focused on the far wall, recalling the events like it was happening now in the moment. "… I had been so angry with him for being the focus of my brother when I meant nothing… not even a glance…" Sasuke clenched his fists as Tsunade frowned in disapproval of his words. "… but after he told me… I was more angry with myself… for not realizing it sooner." _

_ Tsunade finished and pulled back, moving enough to allow Kakashi to lift him and move him back to the bed. The tattered remains of his shirt was shed and he was handed a white top. Kakashi walked to a side closet and returned with something that he spread over the vomit in the corner. It absorbed the smell and liquid making it easier to clean, and then Sasuke continued._

_ "…when we had that fight in the woods… Itachi showed up…I…" Sasuke paused his hands shaking and he fisted them in the sheets under him, lip curling viciously as he bit out the words. "I forgot him. I was staring right into his eyes and I couldn't see him!" He lifted his gaze back to the Hokage's and watched the gold widen, unaware that again his sharingan had activated with his distress._

_ "He was right there, and the one thing that could kill him, that one thing that actually scares him was right there… and I did nothing!" Sasuke lowered his face and growled, self loathing rising with his memories. _

_ "I had to get stronger. For Naruto, for myself. I had to get stronger now, so I could take out Itachi before he could get another chance..."_

_ "But…" Kakashi voiced silently, and Sasuke deflated, hands falling limp in his lap. As much as he hated Kakashi, he was also grateful for his presence. The other knew him, even better than he did himself at times, and for the moment that was a comfort._

_ "… but I didn't know how. I got home and… the sound four were there." Sasuke bit his lip. "I knew better… I remembered the warnings, but I didn't care. If it would get me stronger then…" He looked up and met both adults' eyes with steady unremorseful ones. Clearly stating without words that he would make the choice again if it meant saving Naruto from Itachi's clutches. "…then I didn't care."_

_ Silence followed for a while before Sasuke picked back up again. "They activated the seal, forcing it into 'level two' or some such, and that was when everything went wrong. I… I was so angry, I couldn't stop it. I hated, everything, and when Naruto showed up I felt…nothing." Sasuke was staring at his hands again, still seeing the blood though it had been cleaned away. "Inside I was screaming, 'no'… but my body…" Sasuke again trailed off helplessly then swallowed hard, scowling and turning away from the adults. "Is he all right?"_

_ "Yes. He needs to rest, but he is fine." Tsunade sounded defeated, but Sasuke dared not face her, already morbidly embarrassed for having said so much, but relaxed at her confirmation that Naruto would survive his mistake._

_ "What is my punishment?" _

_ There was a pregnant pause that lasted long enough for him to look out of the corner of his eye and found Tsunade glaring at him once more. She was measuring him up and Sasuke turned his eyes away not wanting to see her verdict._

_ "Is that the whole truth Sasuke?"_

_A nod. "I lost control… if he didn't have Kyuubi…" Sasuke lifted his knees and hid his face in them._

_ "If given the chance would you betray Konoha again? Would you join Orochimaru if the chance presented itself to you?" Her words were harsh and Sasuke listened, truly thinking them over. When he answered his voice was shaky. _

"_I would be tempted… not just for Naruto's sake, but for my own, but, I know that usuratonkachi will just come after me again. I can't risk a repeat of this, I won't. If Naruto wants me to stay… I'll stay." Sasuke stated slowly lifting his head so he could stare out over his knees._

"_Why?"_

_Sasuke froze._

_ It was a simple question but, not so simple an answer. Why would he stay for Naruto? Well to answer that, he had to think of why it scared him, honest to god, terrified him when he thought that the dobe would really die. Sasuke shifted uncertain if he felt comfortable with answering either of those. _

_The feelings were still too raw, too new, and they unnerved him. To explain them to the Hokage would be impossible, but what would be the repercussion for no giving an answer?_

_Luckily, Tsunade didn't really want one._

_ "Well then, is been a long night. Kakashi put him in the bed beside our other patient and watch them. I'll be back in the morning." _

_ Sasuke jumped and looked at her in confusion. "… but… what about my—"_

_ "Don't be so hasty to be beaten kid." Tsunade snapped. "I'll inform you when I know, for now, rest up." And then she turned and left._

_ Sasuke stared after the woman, dazed at what had happened in so short of a time. She'd yelled, glared, thrown him into a wall, gave him a concussion and healed him, then forgave him—well was attempting to in any case—all in a matter of minutes._

_Sasuke suddenly felt dizzy again._

_ "Come on, Sasuke. Let's get you settled."_

_ "Hn."_

_ Kakashi let out a sad sigh, his head hanging down and eyes closing in disappointment. Sasuke tensed, afraid of what that meant for him, when his teacher was speaking once more. "And here you were speaking in full sentences… maybe we should have the Godaime hit you more often since it seems to improve your conversation skills."_

_ Sasuke's eyes narrowed and one picked up a tick. "Hn."_

_ Kakashi lifted his hands in defeat and lead him out of the room and down the hall._

_Dobe…_ Sasuke gave in and let his hand curl over Naruto's in remorse. The warmth of the skin relaxed him, even as it twisted his heart painfully. _You knew… everyone else might not understand the extent of what happened there, but, you do, yet… you smiled and acted like nothing had happened…_Sasuke let a soft smile curve his mouth, relieved in more than one way that things had returned to normal.

Well, as normal as could be expected of them.

Though, Sasuke had been a bit concerned by the warm feelings he'd been having lately along with the norm. It had been startling, and scary at first, but since coming 'home' he'd realized that the feelings he was having weren't exactly foreign, so much as forgotten.

Happy.

He was actually happy.

Sasuke sighed, shaking his head and letting his fingers glide over the soft warm skin under his palm. The damn dobe made him happy, the thought should have made him laugh, or even deny it, but after the valley of the end, repressing things had become a little too painful.

Besides, he couldn't deny the joy he'd felt when Kakashi had led him to a room where Naruto lay resting and recovering. Just as he couldn't deny the ease he'd felt when he'd slipped from his own bed after several horrific nightmares to curl up next to Naruto in his bed. Naruto made the nightmares stop, just as he made the loneliness, and the helpless feelings leave, and this time, Sasuke wasn't going to give that up.

At this point, he couldn't.

"He still sleeping?" Sasuke tensed at the soft feminine voice, even as he recognized it as their client and turned away from Naruto to stare blankly at the princess.

Her smile dimmed as she met his gaze. Where she seemed to have bonded with Naruto, and Naruto with the actress/runaway princess, he had not. Aside from being annoying, and a pain in his ass, Sasuke felt absolutely nothing for the woman. Seemed she cared little about him as well as she looked past him at the snoozing dobe.

"Hn." 

"As articulate as ever I see." Koyuki smirked as she moved further into the room. She was dressed in costume and the absurd attire made Sasuke roll his eyes. The bright colors and outrageous style looked nice when on screen, but off screen she looked rather silly, especially with the thick make up.

He was certain that the movie had been finished, but then again, with the rebellion and subsequent freeing of the country, he wouldn't be surprised if the movie was delayed.

The reinstated princess walked over to the bed, her eyes soft and filled with a warmth that reminded Sasuke of the way Tsunade looked at the blonde, and reached out her hand to card her fingers through the golden strands.

For some reason, that annoyed him.

"He really is something."

_Yeah… a human disaster… _Sasuke thought to himself, slumping further into his seat. He was angry, of that he was certain. He was angry and still a little frightened from the battle. But he was mostly angry at himself for being unable to do more than he had, though he was learning that that was his ego that felt wounded, not himself. Sasuke slowly breathed in and out, practicing the calming technique Kakashi had been trying to impart on him over the last few months.

Sasuke glowered, fists tightening as he thought back over how little was accomplished and yet, how much struggling had been put in. Kakashi's methods were not easy, and they were tedious, but if that was what it would take to be certain he didn't make another mistake like the Valley of the End, then Sasuke would bite his lip and persevere. It was all he could do.

"Could you help me with something?" Koyuki didn't sound like she was asking a question, that seemed to be a habit of hers—explainable by her heritage—and Sasuke tried not to glare at her. She was still their client until they left Snow Country, and making a client mad—not to mention a princess—was not something he wanted to deal with. Especially when he knew the lecture Kakashi would impart on him later.

Sasuke lifted an eyebrow slightly concerned with the stare she had focused on Naruto as she asked that. He knew better than to jump to unrealistic conclusions, but from the serious regard she gave the blonde the thought that she might request he stay in her kingdom wasn't completely out of the realm of possibilities. It was slightly concerning, as well as annoying, how no matter where the boy went he gained friends and supporters.

Sasuke frowned, and let out a sigh. Naruto could make so many friends so long as he was outside of the village. As long as they didn't know about Kyuubi. "Sure."

Sasuke wasn't too surprised at his response, nor the fact that he shuffled from his seat to stand beside the would-be princess and his best friend. Whatever she wanted to do for the blonde, Sasuke was almost certain that it would make him smile, and sadly, Sasuke couldn't deny that he wanted Naruto to smile.

To laugh and be as obnoxiously annoying as he'd been in the theater, yelling from the ceiling like a child. Sakura had been mortified, and he'd had to stand between them to keep her from beating him into silence, but Sasuke had much preferred the embarrassment to the sullen scowl the boy had carried before.

"Great." Koyuki shoved a camera into his hands in the next moment, her smile growing as Sasuke stared at the plastic object with the foreign name embossed on its side. She gave him a wink as he looked up. "He asked for an autograph when we first met. I figured I owed him something special for how rude I'd been before."

"Hn." Sasuke felt his usual smirk appear then as he lifted the item to his eye and let his finger rest against the button. Koyuki gave him a bright smile, one he was surprised to note, reached her eyes and caused them to glitter.

She was really quite pretty.

_Naruto brought that out, like always. The annoying bastard. _Sasuke snorted to himself and closed his right eye focusing on the two with the left as Koyuki tucked a few strands of hair behind her ear and then leaned over the bed pressing a tender kiss to Naruto's drool-free cheek.

Sasuke pressed the shutter listening to click as the photo was captured, his face tingling with warmth, and his stomach twisting with unease. He knew what this tight feeling was now, and understood why his palm felt a little sticky and Sasuke tried to suppress the urge to scowl.

All the same, his lips tugged down at the corners and his stomach tightened as he took a few other shots just to be certain the princess had something to choose from. No need to have her come back because she didn't like the first one.

"Thanks." Koyuki said kindly as she approached and swept the camera from him with the grace she usually depicted in her films. "So, while I'm here how about taking a few victory pictures while he's quiet enough to endure?"

The smile was secretive, and Sasuke didn't like the way she seemed to _know_. He blinked several times weighing his options while searching for the trap his negative thoughts whispered was waiting for him. _What is it with women? Do they have some annoying jutsu only they are taught for figuring these things out?! _Sasuke thought irrationally before throwing it to the far back of his mind.

"Come on, I know you two are close," Sasuke flinched and tensed up out of habit and pursed his lips effecting a mask void of expression. It was second nature to do so and Sasuke relied on it without a thought until the princess rolled her eyes and ineffectually pushed him toward the bed. "Oh don't be difficult, you haven't left this room since he was dragged in, and besides I'm an actress not an idiot."

Sasuke stumbled, slightly shocked and momentarily lost, as he was suddenly right beside Naruto once more, looking down on his sleeping face.

"You interact more with Naruto than your female teammate." Her voice was still haughty and annoying as she turned and paced back across the room lifting the camera up and poising to capture Sasuke and Naruto on film.

His palms were sweaty again.

"Ease up, you look like a statue."

"Hn." Sasuke choked out shifting to look at her before darting his eyes away again. He hadn't felt this awkward in a long while. It unnerved him how emotionally unbalanced he seemed to be since his failed attempt to leave.

It made him irritable.

"Come on, stop acting tough and take a picture with your friend."

Something in the statement made Sasuke warm, and his breath caught momentarily in his chest.

Friend.

He had a friend.

That wasn't really anything knew, he'd known for a long while that that was what he and Naruto were; friends. Best friends, hell he'd been ready and willing to call the idiot family even, and yet, somehow the title struck deep and rang startlingly true in the absurd moment, and without meaning to Sasuke reached out and threaded his fingers through Naruto's unruly hair and relaxed, his frown smoothing out into a contented almost smile.

The shutter clicked.

"See? Not so hard." Koyuki again sounded smug with herself and Sasuke let out a sigh, the moment of awe gone and dead. "Now, give him a kiss."

"What?"

Facing the girl, his face positively burning, Sasuke wondered just what it was that was clogging his ears because there was no way that she had just told him to—

"What? It's not like you don't want to." Koyuki blinked at him and Sasuke could do nothing but gape stupidly up at her.

"I do _not_!" He hissed, glancing back at the blonde waiting for him to spontaneously wake up and freak out at the mere notion of them touching in such a fashion.

"Sure you don't." The sarcasm was thick and laced with boredom, "You know denial is only cute and amusing in movies."

"I am not in denial." The words pushed thickly through his clenched teeth as he glared at her, worry and anxiety building inside with each word she spoke.

He wasn't lying, and was well aware that if given the go ahead he would in fact kiss Naruto—again—and yes he was certain he would enjoy it as he did everything with the blonde. Problem was, Naruto tended to react violently to such affections. The last thing Sasuke needed, or wanted to relive anytime soon, was Naruto's emotional backlash after being kissed.

Once was quite enough thank you.

"Not in denial, huh?" She didn't sound convinced.

"No." Sasuke snapped back, uncaring that she was still technically their client. She was messing around with his life, and she had no right. She didn't even know Naruto a week ago when the boy had been morose and sullen and punching his teeth out every time Sasuke dared to even look at him.

All because of a kiss.

Koyuki regarded him for several moments, her expression as set as his own, her stubborn will testing Sasuke's before she let out a soft exhale. "I've heard its quite normal for shinobi to find companionship in their teammates regardless of their gender."

It was a statement of fact and so Sasuke regarded it as one and gave her no response.

"… you are aware then." Whatever conclusion she'd come to in her mind made her slump and shake her head, her smile once more in place. "Fine, but at least let me take a good photograph of the two of you, for memories sake."

Wasn't this the same argument they just had? Sasuke shot her an irritated glare turning fully around to glare at Naruto's innocently sleeping face. The last few months had been close to hell for him, and the peace between them now, though slightly painful, was precious and fragile.

"He's asleep Sasuke. He won't know if you sat beside him and smiled at the camera would he?"

Somehow that statement sounded dirty.

"Why do you care?"

"Hm. Well, I guess I see myself in your gaze." Koyuki looked out the window into the warm sunlight before continuing, her countenance unusually peaceful. "He's made an impact on you, and you feel protective of him. I guess, in a way, I understand you." Her smile was secretive. "So, how about that picture?"

Sasuke mulled over the simple words. When had he become so transparent? He'd only just realized his feelings himself and now this girl was saying the same things.

Naruto made a cooing sound as he rolled facing Sasuke in his sleep and muttered something unintelligible. It brought a smile to his lips and Sasuke reached out again tracing the three marks on tanned flesh.

He supposed his epiphany should have brought more shock than it had, but after all that had happened between them, in all honesty, Sasuke hadn't even realized his need to touch, and be around the blonde. It had seemed natural to want to reaffirm Naruto's existence. It had taken their accidental kiss in the woods for Sasuke to realize that his reasons weren't so simple.

He'd liked the kiss. Just as he'd liked Naruto's attentions earlier and it finally occurred to him why it was he went so far for the idiot. Why the thought of his death left him shaken and ill.

He loved him.

It was simple, and like everything else in his life once he decided and came to terms with his thoughts and feelings that was it and it was final.

Itachi would die by his hands.

Naruto was his friend.

He would join the snake for power.

He loved Naruto.

It was just another fact in his life. _Now if only the dobe wasn't such a spaz._ His smile was filled with ironic humor as he finally caved and crawled up onto the hospital bed. He was rather tired of sharing sickbeds with the boy, but it seemed that every time he turned around Naruto was back in one and he was invading it.

Koyuki grinned and lifted the camera once more.

Sasuke settled and sat beside Naruto, his leg barely touching Naruto's side his hands resting in his lap. Koyuki waited as though expecting more but Sasuke simply stared at her. If she thought he was going to pose for the camera she was doomed to be highly disappointed. Seeming to catch his non-vocal statement she finished her impromptu photo-shoot and walked over to the other side of the bed.

"Thank you." She whispered, though whether she was speaking to him or the back of Naruto's head was a mystery.

"When I get this developed can I trust you to deliver his autograph for me?"

_Why not do it yourself? _Sasuke lifted a brow but shrugged. He didn't care either way. She smiled one last time and then swept from the room as silently as she'd come.

The door was bathed in sunlight, and the peaceful illusion it brought made Sasuke feel nervous. The silence was too easy, too calming, too familiar and sad, and made him want to fidget. Sasuke fought the urge and slouched a bit his leg pressing a little closer to Naruto and felt the steady heartbeat.

A large sigh escaped him and his eyes drifted closed as he focused on that steady constant. Slowly his muscles relaxed and that clawing need to run from the uncomfortable sanctuary of illusion passed. He focused on Naruto's breath, his hearbeat, his presence and let it ease his nerves. Perhaps this was a weakness, maybe allowing himself to remember these feelings and grow accustomed to them once more was an ill-advised act, yet Sasuke couldn't stop.

It was frightening, and at times it was simply overwhelming, but he was sleeping better at night—though that could be because of his human heater—and his thoughts were clearer. He felt better than he had in a long time, then again he was also jumpy, irritable, and emotional which were highly negative factors.

Still…

Naruto rolled again, his arm lifting from the blankets and smacking Sasuke's side before falling to the pillow beside the blonde's head. "…. Ram'n…" The foolish grin there made Sasuke smile and chuckle, certain he already knew what the other dreamed of, and slouched lower until he rested on his side curled close.

… he didn't want to give this up.

Sasuke closed his eyes and fully relaxed, Naruto's breathing a subtle balm for his wounded mind.

He was asleep before he even heard Koyuki's return.

The click of the shutter was soft and ignorable.

**-2-**

** The child lay placidly on his back, head tilted toward the yard. The air was slightly chilly and uncomfortable, the sky still overcast but it was brighter than he remembered. He would have moved but he'd spent so long inside, and he was so very tired, he simply couldn't muster the strength to move.**

** So, he lay, staring blankly at the headstones, weakly aware of the brighter shades of green blending through the pastel grass. The shadows inside the stained house still moved, but they didn't whisper or scrape anymore. No, they didn't even crawl across the floor.**

** He was vaguely aware that the broken door was gone, the dark room closed with a new door. One without a lock and inside there was a soft glow of a flickering candle. He knew he'd have to open it, to look inside but again, he just couldn't move.**

** Idly his fingers traced the edges of the blue pendant in his loosened grip, and let out a large sigh as a warm wind eased by, and for a moment, he swore he saw the sun as that warm laughter filled the crevices of the home.**

**And the shadows vanished.**

**-2-**

Sasuke blinked slowly and felt himself ease groggily awake. Confusion bit at him as he tried desperately to remember where he was and why he was sleeping when it was obviously mid-day.

"You finally awake bastard?"

Brow furrowed, Sasuke tilted his head back to stare up at the voice he'd heard rumbling in his ear and relaxed when he met irritated blue. _Naruto… _

He slowly blinked again, no expression on his face as he realized that he was currently using the bandaged boy as his pillow. That explained the warmth and the comfort level he felt. It also explained the smell of tree sap and musk clogging his senses, along with the thrum of a heartbeat from under his cheek.

"… well? What do you have to say for yourself? Sleeping while on duty, really Sasuke, and you call me the Dobe!"

Again Sasuke blinked still not too certain with how everything had turned out this way, and decided he didn't care as he resettled and closed his eyes.

"—in my bed again, I swear this is becoming… Hey! Listen when I speak to you bastard! Don't fall back asleep on me! I have to pee!" Naruto's loud screech was accompanied by a swift punch to the back of his skull and Sasuke grunted, retaliating without much thought.

"OW! What the—did you just bite my nipple?!"

Sasuke sat up, fully awake and glaring. "You hit me first Dobe."

Naruto blinked.

"Bit. My. Nipple." Naruto pointed to the wet mark on his shirt, and Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Don't be such a baby."

"Baby?! You use me as a freaking pillow for three solid hours and refuse to let the fuck go, so I wait though my bladder is killing me and probably making my brain float in an ocean of piss.."

"Eloquent, dobe."

"…fuck off—and then when you wake up you bite me?!"

Sasuke rolled off the bed and stood, shaking the last bits of sleep from his mind before ambling back to his chair and flopping down.

He was still tired.

"Oi, listen to me bastard!"

"Bathroom's through that door." Sasuke stated, pointing to the far corner on the other side of the bed. "Better go save your piss-poor brain."

Naruto glared and threw the blankets from him in a huff. "You're a dick."

"Uh-huh." Sasuke replied through a yawn as Naruto slipped from the bed and stomped off through the bathroom door.

"What the—_son of a bitch!_"

Sasuke smirked to himself when Naruto's screeching proved that he'd noticed he was wearing a hospital gown and that his backside was on display. _He doesn't have tan lines…_ Sasuke frowned at that as once again the side door opened.

"He's up I take it?" Sakura asked with a soft smile, arms filled with orange clothing. She'd taken the garments to be washed and mended some time before, and it seemed they had finally been returned.

"Yeah." Sasuke voiced, watching as Sakura carefully placed the cloth on the bed, shuffling about and fixing the muzzed sheets.

"About time, I was starting to think he'd never wake up." Sakura was smiling, but her tone was tight with worry, and Sasuke snorted, his look softening with understanding.

"You know, Kakashi sent back a carrier pigeon to the Hokage explaining things. She said to load Naruto up with the luggage and come home." Sakura chuckled behind her hand, her pink hair falling over one shoulder. "I could just see Kakashi-sensei doing that to him."

"Hn."

"Oi, who you talking to—Ah!" Naruto cried diving back through the open door way he'd just exited from, closing it almost the whole way to hide his naked back. "S—sakura!"

"Naruto!" Sakura beamed turning to the cowering boy hidden behind the bathroom door. Either she didn't notice his discomfort about his Backside nakedness, or she simply didn't care. Sasuke, personally thought she was doing it to be vindictive and cruel, but he had no real proof. Whatever the reason she approached the blonde. "I brought your clothes back."

A blue eye peaked through the crack in the frame and narrowed. "I don't see them…"

Sakura giggled.

Sasuke now had his proof.

"It's on the bed silly, now get out here and change before Kakashi comes in and does it for you."

"He wouldn't."

Sakura didn't have to say anything.

"Damn it, he would, bring em here."

"Why?"

"What do you mean why?!" Naruto's voice hit a particularly high note then and Sasuke snorted, unable to hide his smirk. He supposed he should save the blonde, but he was enjoying the friendly banter and understood Sakura's need to dish it out. Naruto had scared them all on more than one occasion this trip. He figured a little harmless harassment was more or less justified.

"Come on Naruto its not like you're naked." Sakura had been standing tall with her hands braced on her hips as she said this but she quickly slumped her cheeks pinking slightly. "…are you?"

If possible Naruto's face grew even redder. _Any more blood rush and he'll pass out._ Sasuke's smirk turned up into a half-grin as Naruto again made the squeaky noise that usually was excruciatingly annoying, yet was currently unendingly amusing.

"Wha--?! Of course not! Why would I be naked with _him_ in the room?"

The door opened far enough for an arm to squeeze through, a shaking finger aimed at Sasuke's relaxed position.

"Hn. Like you'd have anything worth looking at."

"What was that, teme?!" Naruto snarled, his anger over-riding common sense enough for him to take half a step out of his hiding place. Sasuke settled farther back into his seat, crossing his arms mockingly over his chest pleased and amused by Naruto's reaction. Did he even realize his actions implied that he _wanted _Sasuke to look and enjoy seeing him naked?

Sasuke struggled not to blush or to picture said image. His feelings were still too new and raw to handle a daydream of that magnitude.

"Oi! I'm talking to you bastard!"

Sasuke lifted an eyebrow.

"You're just jealous!"

This prompted an eye-roll. "Yes, that's _got_ to be it. I would find enjoyment seeing another _boy_ naked because I'm jealous of him in some way." The sarcasm was so thick he doubted Kakashi could have weaseled his way out of it. As it was Naruto was shaking in his place, itching for a fight. "Come on Naruto, we've bathed together that time in the hot springs." His words made both Naruto and Sakura color faintly. "I've seen you naked. I _know _I'm not missing much."

Naruto frowned and stomped into the room prompting a gasp from Sakura as his naked rear was exposed and caused her to whip around to face the wall. Sasuke was certain the image of smooth, tanned skin was burned into her mind though, it annoyed him a little but he was much more pleased that he'd gotten Naruto moving.

Naruto swiped his clothes from the bed and shot Sasuke a dirty look. "Duche bag." His words were harsh but there was a mischievous gleam to those blue eyes that made Sasuke's lips twitch, trying to smile.

Turning around again, presenting Sasuke with that nice view from before, Naruto slowly walked back to the bathroom. Sadly, Sasuke couldn't have lifted his eyes from the sight if his life depended on it. Which was why, when Naruto turned, he grinned at him from over his shoulder catching the flustered stare.

"You know, for being someone after my ass, you sure are lousy with the sweet talk-teme." And then he was gone.

Sasuke blinked, snapping out of his comatose stare at the faint sniggers resounding through the wood door.

_Dobe…_ Sasuke shook his head, smiling.

"What did he mean by that, Sasuke?" Sakura's timid voice brought his attention around, the smile slipping from his face as though it had never been there. He saw her flinch and glance away toward the door. She shifted several times obviously uncomfortable or insecure and Sasuke frowned well aware of what she was thinking, and for once having a solid footing in which to reject her on.

"It's got nothing to do with you." He didn't snap it, or say it in any way that could be misconstrued as being mean in any sense of the word. He'd merely stated it as a fact, his voice low and soft, all the same Sakura jerked as though he'd hit her with a kunai.

"…oh." She whispered, her hands twisted together. The room was suddenly tense and uncomfortable with heavy emotions and unspoken thoughts, he supposed he should say something. Maybe explain himself, but he knew Sakura well enough, and with his statements and his current actions toward Naruto he was certain she understood much clearer than the blonde did, what his unspoken actions meant.

"Hey, did one of you die out there?" Naruto's sunny voice cut through the morbid atmosphere and twanged like a snapped string through both of their nerves, and suddenly Sakura was staring at him. Her green eyes holding that same annoying look that Koyuki's had held, but unlike Koyuki's stare, Sasuke had the distinct impression she was refusing to believe what she already knew.

Sasuke sighed.

Was this all his doing? Had his refusal to take part—accept or refuse the advancements of his classmates—ultimately caused this? Sasuke closed his eyes willing the crushing annoyance away and trying to reel in the calm that had been there while he'd rested with Naruto.

"If there's a bloody, gory mess out there I'm not cleaning it up!"

Naruto's warning helped in his inner struggle, and Sasuke's lips twitched again. It was nice, the easy feeling that settled in him. Different, familiar, comfortable, unsettling, it was a conglomeration of contrasting feelings but Sasuke was still glad to have them.

"S—Sasuke?" Sakura's tentative voice again drew him out of his thoughts, and Sasuke felt his face slacken with stress induced lucidity.

"Yes, Sakura?" His voice sounded tired even to his own ears, and he wondered if she would mistake it as boredom. Even if she did it would serve its purpose and she would be forced to face the facts about him and her.

Green eyes bore into his own, turbulent with banked emotions and alight with a hope he'd forced himself to ignore for years. He felt the soft curl of guilt and had to look away from her stare, his lips tightening in a scowl. _How is this my fault? I never once encouraged her. _Sasuke grumbled to himself, annoyed that the mood had swung from comfortable to angst in so short a time.

Damn. Feeling things sucked.

"…no tan lines."

_What?_

Startled, Sasuke blinked back to Sakura. Her face was averted toward the closed door, behind which Naruto grumbled and complained about one thing or another. Her posture was tense, proof that she was forcing herself to—speak? Stay still? Sasuke wasn't certain, but her determination was noted.

"What?"

"Naruto. He has no tan lines."

Sasuke flushed scarlet.

Why, he wasn't sure, maybe it was because he'd noticed if before, or because he'd been caught watching Naruto, whatever the reason his body decided to respond and it was at that moment that Sakura turned to face him.

She laughed, her delicate hand lifting to her lips in an effeminate action that should have been endearing, but her eyes looked so sad it hurt. Luckily, Naruto chose that moment to exit the bathroom, once more obnoxiously orange, and defused the situation.

"What did you wash these in? A mud pitt? My underwear's chafing my ass like—"

"Naruto!" Sakura cried, her fist flying before the word was completed.

"Ow! What the hell I'm injured here!"

"Is that anyway to thank someone for taking the time to have your, smelly, shredded, gross outfit fixed while you chose to take a nap?"

"Hey, they are not smelly!"

"Not now they're not!"

"Sakura…." Naruto whined, and the pinkette crossed her arms turning away, her depressed air suddenly gone.

"Don't 'Sakura' me. Idiot, next time you go comatose don't ask me to clean your underwear!" Turning she stomped from the room, though Sasuke could tell her tussle with the blonde had eased her considerably.

_It's like a disease… _Sasuke thought in horror. _You come in contact with him and he fixes you, without your consent…_

"Sasuke, I'm hungry, got any food?"

"Does it look like I have food?" Sasuke snapped, though he turned and grabbed Naruto's wrist to drag the idiot out to solve his problem.

"… baby elephant…"

"What was that?"

"Nothing, nothing." The smile was easy and soothed the last of his guilt, and with a grunt Sasuke led Naruto toward the kitchen area.

_No sense worrying over something I have no intention of fixing…_ Sasuke thought dismally, certain he didn't want to know how often this emotional stuff happened to others his age. Suddenly, he was glad he'd never bothered to care until now.

"Do you think they have ramen?" Naruto asked in a hushed whisper, his hand cupped close to his face as though divulging a huge secret.

"… with you in this country, how could they not?"

Naruto's nose scrunched up as he took in the sarcastic note and frowned. "Ha ha, very funny…you know, I think I liked you better asleep."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and ignored the rebuke all together. It took too much effort to react some times. It turned out to be the best choice as Naruto's attention was quickly captured by the bustle of the kitchen and he was gone in moments, leaving Sasuke to trail after him.

**-2-**

"… awww man… why'd she have to write it on this picture?" Naruto whined, holding the picture Koyuki had chosen to sign for Naruto, his eyes mournful of his lost dignity. Personally Sasuke thought it was cute, perfect even, capturing the true essence of Naruto's being:

Dreaming

Drooling,

Dobe.

Sasuke fought back his smile, and shoved both hands further into his pockets until his elbows straightened and his shoulders hunched slightly. Looks like the girl knew what she was talking about after all. Even though he was fussing over his appearance, in a truly feminine act, Naruto was flushed and he was defiantly happy.

"Well, at least you got a personalized autograph from her." Sakura chimed in, her old chipper mood almost believable as she stood to the blonde's side one hand resting on his shoulder as she pointed to the photo with glee. "And look she's even kissing you!"

Naruto's flush took on a darker hue, his shoulders lifting just slightly as he brought his right hand under his nose to rub it in embarrassment. "… yeah… I guess she is…" Naruto's smile could have been seen in Konoha, and quite suddenly, Sasuke's good mood was shot.

"Are we going now?" The petulant, and childish comment even made Sasuke start, surprised with himself. Sakura and Naruto's stares where a physical weight on him, and his cheeks burned with embarrassment, that combined with the hot irritation he felt squirming under his skin made Sasuke frown, his mood darkening further.

"… that was the plan." Kakashi drawled, suddenly over the epileptic fit he'd had when Koyuki announced her role in the up coming "Icha Icha" movie. "Until you pulled that… flamboyant letter from your pocket. By the way, Sasuke, why did you have that letter?"

And his hell was complete.

_Leave it to Kakashi to point out the one thing no one needed to notice…_ Sasuke curled further into himself at the realization that passed over Sakura's face, her eyes focusing on him with denial, her face pallid.

Sasuke turned from her, teeth gritted and skin itching. This was just not turning out to be his day. His motion brought him face to face with curious blue eyes and Sasuke swallowed hard, his face heating up and adding a good dose of humiliation to his emotional shot glass.

"What?" He snapped, his tone clipped and harsh. Sakura flinched her hands rising to her throat in a very feminine action that made Sasuke want to throw an even bigger fit. He was just emotionally volatile and on edge, his body visibly shaking with the excess strain. For some reason, Sakura was simply too aggravating to deal with at the moment, whether it was because of guilt because he'd hurt her, annoyance because she was acting betrayed when he'd never done anything to make her think he liked her, or the fact that she somehow _knew_ why he had the letter, and her dissecting stare was making his skin crawl, Sasuke didn't know. All he was certain of at the moment, what that Sakura was pissing him off, Kakashi was purposefully being an ass, and Naruto was…

"… why did you have this Sasuke?"

_ "I see you don't waste any time." The Princess's voice carried over to where he stood packing up what little belongings he had brought, and piling Naruto's next to his bag as well. If anyone asked Sasuke was prepared to deny all implications and state that he just wanted to get back to Konoha. It had crossed his mind that just his thinking up an excuse made him beyond pathetic, but there was nothing more he could do, the damage was done._

_ "Hn."_

_ "Right, of course, well, I was hoping you could deliver this to him." Koyuki said holding out a small white envelope with a bright rainbow across it. Sasuke blinked somewhat afraid to touch it before looking back up at her with a single brow raised._

_ "I just don't know when you all are really planning to leave, and I want him to receive it then." Her smile was conniving and Sasuke rolled his eyes taking the girlish gift and shoving it in his pocket unceremoniously._

_ "I see… well, thanks for your help." It was obvious his curtness had offended her but Sasuke was not really feeling obliging of her demands. They were leaving in a few hours, and then the mission would be over and he could forget this whole ordeal ever happened. Not to mention a few days break from Sakura and her aura of doom would be much appreciated._

_ "Oh! Before I forget…"_

_ Sasuke sighed, turning around to face the woman with a resigned air, and blinked as a photo was shoved into his face. It took several moments for the image to fully sink in, then several more for his face to heat and color to enflame the back of his neck and ears, before he tentatively reached up to take the photo from the girl, who was now beaming like a mad woman._

_ "You like it?" Sasuke couldn't reply, his attention fixated, his fingertip tracing the outline with reverence. "… not in denial, huh?"_

_ Sasuke jerked a glare up at her, his hand dropping to hide his newest treasure and squared off against the princess, daring her to question him further. She smiled down at him, arms crossed over her chest, looking for all the world exactly like the royal pain that she was._

_ "Hn." Sasuke grunted, having no desire to explain his reasoning to her, and watched as she smiled and shook her head._

_ "It will be your loss if you aren't careful." With that, she turned and stepped back out through the door, amazingly quiet now that the costume was removed. "Oh, and Sasuke," Koyuki turned her head back, eyes bright and kind. "You're welcome."_

_And then she was gone._

_ Sasuke felt his blush return and shyly reached into his pocket gently fingering his picture._

He twitched.

It was an impulsive reaction to the question that brought about far too many thoughts and the memory of the photo hidden in his back pocket currently burning a hole through the fabric. Irrationally he was certain Kakashi had randomly developed x-ray vision and could see the incriminating shot through the shorts, and had to fight down the urge to cover it with his hand.

"Well?" Naruto pressed, now looking more irritated than curious. "What, did she give it to you or did you raid her panty drawer or something?"

"… raid her… God, Naruto, that's just gross!" Sakura chimed in, the blonde's blunt and disturbing comment knocking her from her shock.

"What? He's the one acting like it's some forbidden secret as to why he had _my _freaking autograph in his pocket!"

"Well, there was no need to get disgusting! Honestly, Sasuke isn't like you, you pervert!" Sakura defended hands on her hips glaring down her nose at Naruto as the blond rolled his eyes initiating the fist that nailed him in the head for his disrespect.

"OW! Damn it Sakura, what'd I do now?!"

Sakura, in an amazing likeness to Koyuki, crossed her arms and turned away. "You're acting like a brat."

"And that gives you license to hit me? God, I fear for your children…"

"What was that?!"

"Right, so we have a long trip back, let's not spend it with headaches, alright?" Kakashi interrupted, effectively dispersing the fight, his hand falling to Sakura's shoulder and steering her past Naruto and toward the dock where their ship waited. The camera crew was probably already on board, and Sasuke was not looking forward to another adventure with those civilians. Especially now with all the random footage they'd collected.

_They better not show any of us in this film of theirs… already have enough attention back home. _Sasuke ran his fingers through his hair and stepped after Kakashi only to stop when he realized that Naruto was again staring at him oddly.

Unwillingly his cheeks pinked again at the intense stare he was receiving. His heart fluttered awkwardly, and Sasuke blamed Koyuki and Sakura for his unusual behavior. "Dobe, you have your autograph what more do you want?"

"… nothing." Naruto murmured, his head tilting to the side as he inspected Sasuke further. Now he was getting nervous. Shoving his hands deeper into his pockets to keep from fiddling with the hem of his shirt Sasuke turned away, his heart doing that awkward flip flop in his chest making him feel sick.

Whoever said love was beautiful was on some sort of hallucinogen because so far all Sasuke had had from love was fear, idiotic moments, humiliation, and now flu-like symptoms.

Naruto was still staring at him even as they continued to walk out of the main town center and toward the, amazingly crowded, peer.

"What are you looking at, dobe?" Sasuke asked, sounding less angry than he'd wanted and more insecure than he liked. Luckily, Naruto didn't seem to notice, his expression neutral as he stared into Sasuke's eyes.

"… nothing. Just trying to decide on what term to use to describe what's wrong with you."

Sasuke blinked, the flu-like symptoms killed and now burning in a liquid nitrogen kind of annoyance. "Hn." Sasuke turned away, quite through with his emotional rollercoaster and prepared himself to ignore all matter of life until the next day, but it seemed Naruto wasn't through explaining himself, and continued to babble.

"Yeah, I'm torn between, 'Dorkus Hoomungus,' and 'Fuckus Redardis.'" Naruto's grin could be heard, and perhaps if he'd been calmer, Sasuke would have ignored the idiot, but as things were, he was not calm, no where near it, and thus he exploded.

"You Ass-hole!" Sasuke turned just in time for Naruto to bolt passed him laughing hysterically and racing for the ship. Sasuke didn't even take a moment before following throwing curses after the boy and weaving in and out of people and objects in tandem with Naruto's pace.

"Nya-ha-ha! What's the matter Sasuke? Hit a nerve?"

_I'll show you hitting a nerve you idiot! I'll hit your whole god-damned nervous system! _Sasuke thought darkly, though somehow his mood lightened with the banter and the attention he was receiving, and as Naruto took their game to the ship, Sasuke realized that being in love was anything but fluffy feelings, and dopey smiles.

"Fuckis Redardis! Fuckis Retardis!" Naruto chanted, shaking his butt at Sasuke from the second deck, patting his back end a moment later in a taunt and drawing attention from all on board.

_Why the hell did I have to love him?_ Sasuke casually threw a kunai, not too surprised when Naruto dodged it and flipped him off before running off once more.

Yes, being in love sucked, now if only he could figure out if Naruto was attempting to cheer him up or simply being an irritant Sasuke could learn to deal with his lot in life.

"Hey, you give up already Sasuke?"

If only.

**-2-**

He was not stalking him. He just happened to be enjoying the village on his day off. Yes, it was completely coincidental that Sasuke was standing in front of a store that was across from the Ramen stand where Naruto and Kiba were eating lunch, and if he had been standing there for almost an hour it was because there was some seriously interesting shit here that just needed further scrutiny. And if he just so happened to get bored when Naruto and Kiba left the store, and they just happened to travel in the same general direction then…

Okay, fine, he was stalking him.

_I need some serious therapy…_ Sasuke felt sick to his stomach with how he was acting, but the moment Naruto said that he was going to hang out with Kiba that morning over breakfast, Sasuke had simply frozen up. He wasn't stupid enough to be worried about how Kiba would treat Naruto. They all knew that now that Naruto was, for the most part, normal this week, he could and would beat the dog boy to within an inch of his life if he so much as brought up Naruto's problem, so he really couldn't explain why it was that he followed Naruto and was now pretending to be entranced by the pottery he was currently staring through.

He was glad that the pottery was placed before a large reflective sheet of metal that allowed him a clear, if blurred, view of his dobe as he worked on devouring his third bowl of ramen while talking animatedly with a very joyful Inuzaka.

"Can I help you, Uchiha-san?" The young girl working the store attempted to get his attention for the fifth time, and again, Sasuke merely shot her a dark look, shaking his head once in denial before returning to his staring. "Oh… okay, well if you need anything, I'm right inside."

The civilian was attempting to be kind, and Sasuke knew he must have already freaked her out with his immobile position outside her place, but he just couldn't find the will to leave. _I am seriously losing my mind… damn dobe, this is all his fault…_ Sasuke scowled when Naruto made a rather large gesture with his hands that made Kiba collapse to the table top laughing. He hadn't felt the urge to join in a social event in a long while, and the last time he'd indulged even the slightest, Naruto flipped his lid and then molested him at night.

Sasuke's temperature rose with the memory and he squirmed a little.

"Wow, you must really like pottery to be so… involved."

Sasuke wanted to say he didn't jump, and that Sakura's sudden presence had not startled him, but he would have been lying on both accounts, his attentions on something much more loud. Sasuke straightened and faced the pink haired girl who had not spoken to him since their departure from Snow Country, and attempted to regain his dignity. From the look on her face, he did not succeed.

"So, what has you suddenly interested in cooked clay?" Sakura asked again, crossing her arms and balancing her weight on her left leg. She was wearing a green skirt and white sandals that matched her white and green striped top. It was a little shocking to see her in civilian clothes after seeing her in her chosen uniform of red and white.

She looked harmless dressed as she was, but he knew better. She may still be a Genin and her only true skill might lay in chakra control alone, but Sakura was anything but harmless, and from the way she was looking at him, he had the feeling he was going to get a crash course on just how violent Sakura could get.

"…"

"Oh, none of my business huh?" She asked sweetly, cocking her head to the side, her short hair skimming her shoulder and swaying gently in the air. Sasuke stiffened, his insides telling him that she was not being nice, and arched an eyebrow at her, still not answering her question. When dealing with the female race, it was better not to speak unless you knew you could win. Sasuke learned that through the loss of his bathroom.

"Hmmm." Sakura hummed, her smile still in place as she tilted her head, looking beyond Sasuke before meeting his eyes once more. "He left you know."

Sasuke swung around, and sure enough, the reflective surface showed that at some point since her arrival both boys had escaped. "Damn it…" Sasuke hissed, turning around to scan the area for the blonde and cursed again when he saw no trace of him. "How the hell can I lose sight of someone in bright freaking orange…?"

"Simple, he's a ninja."

He'd almost forgotten that she was there. His stomach was sour from his target's escape and suddenly, Sasuke felt like holing himself up in his room and destroying something of Itachi's. That was always therapeutic. _Or maybe I should hunt the dobe down and start another fight…_

Now that sounded better.

"Sasuke… we need to talk." Sakura began, as she usually did but this time she didn't turn her gaze away, and she wasn't blushing a lovely shade of pink. She was serious.

"… fine."

He allowed the girl to lead them away from the ceramics shop, away from the milling crowds, following her slightly hunched figure out to the bridge they usually gathered at. Sasuke felt the place was fitting, nice and neutral and yet familiar. It was a nice change and showed her sudden maturity.

She stopped in the center, her back still turned to him and stared at her feet. Sasuke let her have a moment and looked around. It amused him that everything in his life currently seemed to revolve around this one spot.

The start of Naruto's 'problem' began here with Naruto acting odd, Naruto wearing his clothes and staying over at his place, their massive fight…

"I guess I should just come out and say it." Sakura began, her voice shaking as she turned, arms locking behind her back. "… I love you, Sasuke."

He frowned, choosing to remain silent as they faced each other across the bridge. The wind passed by, making the leaves sing, and creating a soft whistling in his ears. He waited for her to turn away, to cry, or something but Sakura simply stood there staring at him. Not with hope, or expectance. She just stared at him.

"… Sakura, we've already said these things—" Sasuke began, recalling the goodbye he'd dealt her on his attempted flight, and was waiting for the flinch, but all the girl did was smile sadly shaking her head.

"Yes, I know. I'm a good friend." She nodded her head, most likely remembering those words and this time it was Sasuke who felt the need to turn away from her. He didn't like how raw he felt, and he pushed his hand into his pockets to keep from gripping at his arms in a mock hug. _I want to see Naruto… I… I…_ Sasuke swallowed back his absurd desperation and glared at nothing in particular.

He was not a broken child, he could handle this, without the dobe. It was just emotions, he'd dealt with worse ones, yes, he just had to remain outwardly calm and focus on what he could do.

Sasuke hadn't even realized he'd begun to regulate his breathing the same way he did when preparing to practice a new technique, until Sakura began again and caused him to stumble.

"… but… but you do…" She paused looking for the right words, her face scrunching up with indecision a moment before she looked up at him and stared him down. "Naruto's different though, isn't he?"

Sasuke wanted to lie, to say that she was imagining things, but unlike Koyuki, Sakura did have the right to know that at least. "Yes. Yes he is."

This time she did flinch her arms encircling her waist as she nodded, her lips parted in a painful kind of smile. "I thought so. You always had looked at him differently. I knew I was jealous of him, but never really thought much of it…" she bit her lip and turned to the scenery around them. "… but it makes sense now. No matter how much I cared for you, I don't think I ever really understood you… or ever saw you…"

Sasuke shifted, uncomfortable, wondering if her monologue had a point, or if she was just talking to hear herself talk to keep from crying.

"I was so shocked…" Sakura smiled, her grip relaxing to allow her to lean upon the railing, her weight evenly dispersed so that her toe tapped the ground. "… when Naruto showed me just how much I didn't know about you. Things that should have been obvious, especially for me, but weren't."

"Hn." Sasuke agreed, also leaning on the railing. "He's certainly surprising. Never can tell what he's going to say or do… its like taking a risk every time you speak to him."

"Yeah, and that's what you need isn't it Sasuke?"

Sasuke pondered that, thinking carefully over her casual comment before responding. "No. I just… need him." Dark eyes met with green and drove home his point. He was not being sentimental, nor intentionally romantic, he was stating a fact and a weakness. Why he was confiding in Sakura he wasn't too certain, but of everyone else, she was the closest to both himself and Naruto. Like it or not she was a part of this unit of theirs and seeing as he couldn't speak to Naruto about this, Sakura was the only other option.

There was no force on earth that could make him talk to Kakashi about love.

Sakura nodded, turning back again watching the babbling water. "Thank you for being honest with me." A real smile crossed her face, it was more bittersweet than happy, and Sasuke felt minor guilt at it, but shrugged it off. He'd said his peace, nothing more could be done.

"Well," Sakura began, straightening and stretching out her arms above her head, fingers curling toward the sky. "Guess I should let you return to your stalking."

"I'm not—" a finger inches from his face stalled his words as Sakura stood above him, hand on hip in the motherly way all women seemed graced with instinctually. "You're acting like a jealous fool—"

"Jealous?!"

"—glaring at Kiba. You know he's crushing on Hinata so you can stop being such a creeper."

Sasuke couldn't believe what he was hearing, suddenly being subjected to the girl's antics on the same level as Naruto. _Jealous? How can she say that?! I am not… okay so kiba pisses me off, doesn't mean I'm… _Sasuke frowned, unwilling to gracefully accept the obvious, but also unable to escape it. _Fine so maybe I'm… concerned… but that's not why I'm following him._

Why was it suddenly so hard to lie to himself?

"Well, that said, I'm off!" Sakura turned practically running off and Sasuke jerked around, watching her flee with shock. She was just jumping around everywhere and making a confusing mess. _And they wonder why I'm not interested in girls…_

"Ah, in order to heal, one must experience heartbreak huh?"

After everything else, Kakashi's random appearances really shouldn't have shocked him, all the same it did.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke snapped as a way of covering his start. Seriously, he had to pay more attention to his surroundings, he was getting much to sloppy.

"Getting a lesson in the complexities of my team's love life it would seem." Kakashi stated with a smile, and Sasuke nearly choked on air. _Damn it! Now he knows too?! _Sasuke internally panicked inside as Kakashi watched him with a mocking grin, calmly moving on without a care in the world. "Though, I must admit, I did not see this one coming. You do realize I was joking when I said that you and Naruto… well that's in the past now it would seem."

Sasuke leveled a glare at the man, hoping it still had the ability to melt steel, and waited for that mocking grin to ease from the scarecrow's face.

"No comment?" Kakashi tilted his head to one side, still crouched on the handrail of the bridge, and for a moment, Sasuke wished he was fast enough to get away with pushing the Jounin into the brook without falling in himself. "Well, I guess you're instincts and dream of creating Uchiha babies has succumbed to Naruto's Uzumaki PMS and—"

"Kakashi do you have a point?" Sasuke snapped, today was shaping up to be the worst day in history, all that was missing was the smell of urine left behind by one puissant of a fox, and with how his day was heading, Sasuke wanted to get back to his house and hide anything absorbable.

Kakashi's smile fell, the creases by his eyes smoothing out quite suddenly and Sasuke felt his insides chill as he straightened up under the somber stare.

"Hokage wants to see you."

Sasuke nodded his head already tense, wanting to ask what it was she needed to see him for, but he knew it was not his place to ask, especially after everything that had happened over the last six months. That and he didn't really want to know.

"Well then, mustn't keep her waiting." Kakashi tried to be light-hearted, but his expression seemed taunt, the same way it had looked back when he'd received the missive from Konoha when they had been at the hidden waterfall village. Sasuke was learning that that particular expression meant that something Kakashi felt as wrong or particularly disturbing was happening, and he was otherwise unable to do anything about it.

This didn't bode well.

Sasuke followed quietly behind his teacher as they made their way to the Hokage tower, not running, but certainly not strolling along at Kashaki's usual pace, and all too soon Sasuke was passing through the main doors. He tried not to twitch as he passed the masked guards standing at the sides, an unwitting reminder that he was considered a flight-risk still. The whole ordeal made his skin itch and an antsy feeling fill his bones and tingle through his nerve endings.

Not liking his pathetic reaction Sasuke scowled standing taller and refusing to cower. The Anbu didn't even blink at him, not surprising, but all the same slightly insulting.

Kakashi walked up the long flight of stairs, Sasuke's eyes straying only far enough to glance at the walls and their textured design. His hands were fisted by his sides, the only outward sign of his nervousness, and then Kakashi was knocking on the large double doors that lead to the Hokage's inner office.

"Enter." Tsunade's voice was clipped, a good sign that this conversation was not going to be enjoyable. As if to prove his thoughts right, Kakashi glanced back at him, from over his shoulder, his one visible eye attempting to be supportive, but it came across more pitying to him.

"Hn." His snort displayed his feelings and Kakashi opened the door.

"Hokage-sama." Kakashi stated, his head inclined slightly as he entered, stepping to the side allowing room for Sasuke to enter. His feet felt weighted as he stepped in, his eyes meeting gold challengingly. Whatever she had prepared for him he would endure.

"Uchiha Sasuke." The wizened voice was not expected and Sasuke jerked his attention to the corner of the room. From the doorway he'd not been able to see the two figures lurking in the shadows. The dark looks, calculating and accusing, bore into him and made him want to step away. _What's up with them?_

Sasuke wondered, taking in the old, weathered, cynical features of the elderly man and woman. They were looking at him as though he was some kind of disappointment, and that irritated him.

"Sasuke," Tsunade brought his attention away from the couple and from her tense posture it was easy to tell that it was not his presence that had her on edge but theirs.

"Hokage-sama." Sasuke returned with a bow, finding stability in the mundane routine, and as he rose it was apparent that she also took some strength from the action as well.

"Sasuke the council has brought to my attention a problem that needs to be resolved." Tsunade spoke, and Sasuke wondered if she was purposefully talking about the other two as though they weren't in the room.

_The council? The elders… these two are the ones Naruto hates…_ Sasuke dared a sideways glance at the two, understanding—at least on the surface level—why Naruto hated them so much.

His silence was taken as understanding, and Tsunade continued. "Orochimaru poses more of a threat than we can calmly ignore. That being the case, Sasuke, the council and I have agreed on the terms of your punishment."

Sasuke blinked, letting her see his confusion. He could have sworn he'd already heard of his punishment. He'd just finished serving his time.

"This is the request from the council that you must complete to regain the trust and regard of the village." Tsunade smoothly cut in, saving him from embarrassment and answering him without bringing attention to his confusion. "You will go to Sound under the pretense of betraying us all to join Orochimaru for power,"

"Hokage?" Sasuke asked, softly, not exactly interrupting her, but not allowing her to finish.

"Your mission is to infiltrate sound and be our internal spy. Kakashi will be your outside contact. While you are there you will get as much information on him and his plans as possible and convey that to us.

"While on this mission it is important that Orochimaru believes that we stopped you from leaving six months ago by force, and that you had every intention of leaving. The only people who will know the truth of this mission are those present here." Tsunade finished, her fingers folding together, elbows resting on her desktop, her chin resting on them.

"I will of course accept this mission," Sasuke began, well aware of the risk and danger this particular mission entailed. This was an 'S', or at the very least an 'A', class mission, and the fact that they were sending a Genin alone left a foul taste in both the Hokage and Kakashi's mouths—couldn't say much for the elders, they looked like they would enjoy being drawn and quartered—but he also understood why they were sending him.

Orochimaru wanted him. He had even given him an express invitation, betting on Sasuke's drive to avenge his family. Sasuke was the only one who could get in, suspected or not, only problem was that he'd have to lock everything away, and at the same time learn to use the curse seal, that was all but a minor annoyance now.

"… how will I convince him that I betrayed the village? Wouldn't he suspect—"

"The vessel seems mighty attached to you." The elderly woman spoke up, her voice raspy and cold. Sasuke decided that it had not been the crone that had first stated his name when he'd entered.

"Vessel?" Sasuke bit out, his voice level for the amount of anger he felt. He was well aware of who they were talking about, but he would make them acknowledge Naruto, if only by making them voice his name.

The woman frowned, her wrinkles standing out more drastically with the expression. "Uzumaki."

"Hn."

"Yes, Naruto's reaction to your disappearance will be what will make your story credible to Orochimaru." Tsunade looked slightly tormented, this decision not sitting well with her. Sasuke could well empathize. _After finally gaining his trust and smoothing things out between us… _Sasuke sighed, aware that his relationship with the blonde was about to get desperately rocky.

"Of course." Sasuke voiced, meeting the golden gaze making sure that she understood he did this only because it was ordered. "This is my test, then. If I am found, I'll be killed, and if I succeed Sound is defeated."

Tsunade gave a simple nod. "That is the point."

Sasuke nodded in return. He would do this. He would accomplish this mission, gain the power he'd been after and return with a clear conscience. "And when I return? What happens then?"

It was the old man who spoke up then, as though he held some higher position than even the Hokage herself, and Sasuke felt insulted by it.

"If you succeed and manage to return alive, the mission will be made public and your name cleared of all suspicion, of course."

_Of course._ Sasuke turned back to Tsunade, not even deeming the elderly man with a reaction, and waited. He didn't serve that old man, he was a ninja who served his Hokage, and no one else.

Tsunade's lips quirked up as though she had read his thoughts. "As stated you're name will be cleared, you will be freed from suspicion and rejoin the ranks."

Sasuke nodded once more. "When do I leave?"

Tsunade's eyes softened as she spoke, looking almost remorseful. "Tonight. Your actions on this last mission 'proved' that you would not try to leave, and will give a valid excuse for Kakashi to no longer check in on you."

They had placed a lot of thought into this mission, it made Sasuke almost queasy. How long had they been thinking of this? Had they already made their decision to do this when he was given his punishment? For some reason he was feeling decidedly played and it pissed him off. Perhaps that was why he asked his next question.

"Will I be allowed to pursue Itachi after my return?"

This time it was Tsunade's turn to frown at him, her lips thinning into a colorless line as her golden eyes measured him up. His earlier actions were still clear in her mind, and though she said she trusted him enough to send him out on this mission, where if he decided to lie to them and aid Orochimaru in taking out Konoha, they'd have no way to stop him, or even know. Yet, where Naruto was concerned; where his brother was concerned, it was obvious she trusted him as much as she trusted Kakashi to show up on time.

Sasuke returned her stare, daring her to challenge him. He'd failed Naruto once already, this time he wouldn't. He'd accomplish this mission, and amend for his crimes by taking down Konoha's enemy, and then, he would remove the threat to his dobe. He only hoped that when this was all over, Naruto could forgive him.

From the look on Tsunade's face, he might have to explain his departure to Naruto himself at a later date. Tsunade looked like she might not help him smooth things out with the blonde out of pure spite.

The silence was stifling, and it fairly choked the life right out of him. The eyes of those present weighing his worth and his words, it rankled deeply, the thought that they might just deny him his vengeance, just as Naruto had predicted, and he had to bite his tongue to keep from lashing out.

The sudden weight of Kakashi's hand on his shoulder made Sasuke jolt, and looking up he met the compassionate smile of his irritating teacher, who he just kept owing for the weirdest of saves. "I believe that would be a fair enough trade, don't you Godaime?"

The other's visibly balked at his casual tone, the elder's openly frowning at his interruption, but the silver scarecrow just continued to smile, his grip tightening on his shoulder. "If he completes this task, then he will have proved himself trustworthy correct? So, why not allow him to chase his dream at that point? Itachi is an 'S' class criminal, Sasuke would be doing Konoha a service." The smile faded and Sasuke was aware of the intense stare he leveled at Tsunade, his next words holding so much more weight than his light tone suggested. "He'd be putting away with an unnecessary threat, without any unneeded casualties."

Naruto.

They were talking about Naruto.

Sasuke kept his expression neutral; somewhat surprised that he still could after the last few months, and waited for this meeting to end. He had several questions he needed to ask, both Tsunade and Kakashi as well. He would have preferred not to have to ask the hokage, but he doubted that Kakashi would answer anything without her approval.

Tsunade seemed to deflate, her shoulders slumping slightly. "Right." Her golden gaze met his and burned with intensity. Sasuke held that gaze and straightened up.

"Sasuke Uchiha, if you complete your mission, and the threat of Sound is no longer pressing down upon us, you will be granted free reign to hunt down Itachi Uchiha, and bring justice to your fallen clan."

A shiver raced down his spine at those words.

He was both pleased and frightened by them. It was everything he'd wanted, and it was so much closer than he'd ever imagined possible, and yet he was tempted to back away. _Stupid! This is what you promised to do. This is what you said you would do, this is your life's mission._ Sasuke nodded stiffly, both to himself and to the Hokage, and the action made everything more real, and concrete.

He would go to Sound.

He would sabotage Orochimaru's plans.

He would clear his name.

He would avenge his family.

It was no longer a dream.

It was reality.

"With that said, I wish you good luck Sasuke. Your mission begins now, so whenever you choose to leave, be certain you are not seen nor caught, as we can do nothing to aid you farther than staying silent."

"Yes, Hokage."

She nodded and sat back, the meeting obviously over, and no one moved.

He knew he was expected to leave then, but he had to be certain of a few things, he just didn't want to say it in front of those old fools.

"You're excused, Sasuke." Tsunade announced. A soft kind of panic took hold then.

He couldn't leave now he still had a few questions, ones he didn't want asked nor answered before the elder's who looked about as edgy and stiff as an ancient carcass. At the same time he was looking like an idiot just standing there, and a sweat broke out across his brow, fists clenching and nails biting into the soft skin of his palm.

"Hokage if you have a minute I would like to speak with both you and my student when the council has finished their business with you." Kakashi calmly spoke, his voice slick as oil and his smile disarming and casual. Sasuke would forever envy that man for his ease with getting his way.

Tsunade nodded ascent and turned to the council, her face showing barely masked hatred and annoyance. The two held her look their own faces showing disappointment and irritation as they stood to leave the room.

"We will discuss the other matter at a later date." The old crone said, her voice authoritative and shuffled from the room, the man following her in a crouch.

"I wish they would just die already." Tsunade grumbled once they had left, her form slumping into her seat, fingertips massaging her temples. "I need a drink…"

Sasuke blinked, unsure how to take in the obvious contempt and discord in the command and rule of his village. It was one thing to see such squabbles amongst shinobi and the schools, quite another to see it at the head of his chain of command.

Then again, with the way those two carried themselves; it seemed that they saw themselves as a power equal to or above the Hokage. Funny thing was, he'd always heard of the Elders, the ones appointed to be the 'voice of the people' but he'd never seen them before. He doubted they really new anyone in the village that wasn't buried in the ground.

"What did you need to discuss Kakashi?"

"Nothing."

Tsunade snorted, a smile on her face. "I see. So you purposefully interrupted an important meeting for your amusement?"

"I prefer to see it as a necessary act of rescuing my leader for the clutches of the past." Kakshi's grin was malicious and spread to the blond before her desk, her laugh sounding tired.

"True enough." Her eyes met Sasuke's then, her smile slipping away. "You need something Uchiha?"

"Yes." Sasuke began, squaring his stance, "This mission… does it have something to do with Naruto?"

Both adults stiffened.

_So it is…_ Sasuke frowned. "This was the re-meet for that important meeting you were called away to during our mission to the Waterfall Village."

He didn't have to ask, he knew that that was originally what this meeting was about, when Tsunade scowled at him, it only proved his suspicions.

"What are you trying to say Uchiha?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to be certain that this mission would protect Naruto from whatever those other two had planned." Sasuke stated bluntly.

Both adults seemed shocked with his concise answer but Sasuke ignored their stunned looks, his fists tightening. "I'll do this, but I want your word that Naruto will be safe from them."

"Brat! What do you think I was going to do? Let them kill him in your absence?" Tsunade looked furious. "This idea was set into place exactly for that reason, now keep your nose out of adult affairs and prepare for your mission."

Sasuke opened his mouth, having one more question that needed answering and was abruptly cut off.

"Now, Uchiha!"

He glared at the dismissal but bowed and stalked out of the room. A part of him wanted to ask what the elder's wanted to do, but most of him didn't want to know. He couldn't be concerned and worried over the possibility of what might happen to the dobe and still manage to pretend that his only concern was getting strong enough to defeat Itachi no matter the cost.

Sasuke stopped outside the building, the sun warming his skin and stared at his feet.

Could he really pull this off?

_Yes, of course I can. I want to defeat Itachi, I want vengeance, focusing on those will not be the issue._ Sasuke, frowned, stepping further into the light, hands buried in his pockets. _Its Naruto… that will be the problem…_

"You are unusually concerned over something that should be so simple for you." Kakashi stated, his presence getting closer with his long strides. Sasuke had sensed the man following him from the Hokage's office, well aware that Kakashi had meant to speak to him.

"Hn."

"Well, I hope that isn't what your reports will consist of. Unlike Naruto I have not yet decoded your none-verbal grunts."

"… tell him."

"Excuse me?"

"… when this is all over," Sasuke sighed, kicking a stray stone from his path. "… tell him the truth all right?"

The somber atmosphere surrounded them, and for a while they walked in silence. The sun lightening the path, the cries and mumbled voices of the village enjoying the afternoon without a care in the world, completely unaware of the dark measures being taken to preserve the peace they held at the moment.

"You think he will not listen to you."

It was another statement of fact, so Sasuke remained quiet.

"Sasuke, you know Naruto, probably better than anyone else. That boy would forgive you anything. Sure he'll beat the hell out of you first, but he will forgive you."

Kakashi dared to place a comforting hand on his shoulder. Normally, Sasuke would have shrugged it off, but at the moment it was nice. More than that, it was needed.

"Before, I had the excuse of being an idiot."

"Hm, perhaps."

"… this time, it will seem I willfully betrayed him. Promising to stay and then…"

Kakashi squeezed his shoulder once. "This is something that cannot be helped. It must be done, and when it is all over, Naruto will understand."

That so didn't help him.

"Hn." Sasuke said, rolling his shoulder and breaking the contact, continuing his journey to his room. Stalking Naruto had seriously lost its appeal, and would now only remind him that in a few short hours he'd be setting the dobe up to play the roll the elders had placed before him.

Sasuke felt sick.

"I will make sure he knows."

Sasuke glanced back, his silver haired teacher standing behind him, expression serious and stern. Somehow the look seemed understanding, as if he knew exactly how he felt.

"Thanks."

**-2-**

"Oi, where were you?" Naruto asked, his head poking out from around the corner to his kitchen, and for a moment, Sasuke was certain he was seeing things. "I was worried, you know. Couldn't find you anywhere and then Sakura showed up…" Naruto made a face, hands moving to his hips. "… I just don't get her…She must have been lying… I mean I just can't picture you crying to her about how lonely you were…"

Sasuke's eye twitched, but he couldn't respond to Sakura's obvious revenge for his rejection, mind too occupied with the visual stimulus Naruto was giving him.

"Hey, Sasuke? Don't ignore me ass, I will seriously kick your—"

"Why are you wearing a pink apron?"

There, he said it.

"Huh?" Naruto looked down at himself, arms spread wide the ladle in his hand dripping something green onto the floor. "Oh! This..." He at least had the decency to blush. "… well Sakura suggested that I make dinner since I'm freeloading and all…"

"You told her you were staying here?" Sasuke asked. _And you lived?!_

"No! God, do I look suicidal? Hell, just because of my problem she'd probably see me as competition and kill me! Anyway, I told her I felt bad for "making you cry"—seriously I think she's making that shit up—and wanted to make dinner as an apology."

Naruto paused his free hand raising to his head in a look of pain, and Sasuke felt himself smile as he walked into the room taking a seat at the counter.

"Dear god that was a mistake! Do you have any idea what girl's think of when you mention cook and dinner and the name of a guy they like in the same sentence?"

"Hn."

"Exactly! She wanted to know what I was cooking, then how I planned to prepare it, and season it, and if I was planning any side dishes… my god! Then when I told her I was going to make Ramen she hit me and dragged me off to find a cook book then made me shop for ingredients—did you know how many ingredients went into Okonomiyaki?! Those things are expensive! I don't get how she can just—"

"Naruto. Focus, apron, why are you in a pink apron." Sasuke asked slowly, his lips trembling as he tried to hold in his laughter. The blond really did look ridiculous in the little protective cloth.

"...Oh yeah… So, after getting all the ingredients I tried to say goodbye but she demanded to know how I intended to make it, didn't like my methods so came over to my place—since I knew you wouldn't want her here—and she forced me into her apron and gave me a lesson on Okonomiyaki. So, hope you like it 'cause that's what we're having." Naruto concluded with a sharp nod of his head.

For a moment Sasuke couldn't do anything but stare at the weird substance on the ladle.

_He's… cooking. For me…_ Sasuke lost it.

"Hey! Stop laughing at me damn it!" Naruto cried out, throwing the ladle which struck Sasuke on the chest, the paste sticking and leaving a mess on his shirt. Flecks speckled his neck and cheek, but Sasuke couldn't stop the laughter that bubbled out, his smile so wide it hurt, his sides aching, and chest constricting until he was forced to curl up, choking out the loud fits of amusement in a way he'd never indulged in before.

"It isn't funny, you dick! I worked hard to make this!" The words would have been effective if the blonde wasn't grinning himself, cheeks red as he playfully struck Sasuke about the head, the blows easily blocked by his forearms.

"You—you look ridiculous!" Sasuke choked out, tears starting to blur his vision and he wasn't certain if they were tears of joy or bitterness. A part of him knew that this would be the last evening he would spend with Naruto. And when morning rose tomorrow, his name would be a curse.

"Fine! You don't get any of my Onokomiyaki! You can starve!"

"… are you wearing pink panties too?"

Naruto turned purple.

"No way…" Sasuke stuttered the grin splitting his already sore cheeks as glanced down. "You are! Aren't you?! You borrow them from Sakura too?" He collapsed to the floor when Naruto tackled him.

"I am not you sick jerk!" Naruto cried fisting his shirt and glaring at him.

Maybe it was the moment, or the impending separation soon to come, or perhaps it was simply the closeness between them, and the warm feeling that brushed over him but whatever the reason, Sasuke found himself reaching out and wrapping his arms around the blonde.

The stiffening was instantaneous, but Sasuke only held tighter, breathing in deeply, remembering the smell that represented happiness and peace. He would keep this with him. The memory of shared foolishness, of warm companionship, and the lingering smell of Okonomiyaki in the once stagnant walls of his house.

_Home… this is home. _The reaffirmation was comforting.

"Sasuke?" Naruto's voice was just an octave too soft and Sasuke released his hold looking up into blue eyes with a smirk as his hands found Naruto's far too sensitive ribs.

"You ruined my shirt."

"Huh? What the—Ah!" Naruto kicked up to escape only to be followed and the two rolled across the floor, laughing, kicking and pushing and forgetting the world around them.

The Okonomiyaki tasted horrible.

Sasuke still ate it.

**-2-**

** The boy found the strength to move, somehow, and had closed the door to barely a crack, the air still allowed inside, as well as the pale light of the sky, but a far cry from before.**

** Inside the rooms were all open, small lamps lit every corner giving off a warm glow. It was comfortable. A little stuffy, but the wispy voice that rang through the home was more condensed in there, so he could handle it, and if he listened closely he could hear the sounds of footsteps on the floor. But these sounds were welcoming and soothing and so as he curled up near the door, watching the clouds pass over head through the space between the doors, he felt safe and content, listening to the gentle hum of distant words.**

** Outside a soft rain began, the tinkling sounds relaxing and refreshing, the air damp and warm. Safe and warm the boy slept.**

**-2-**

Naruto was a warm weight in his arms as Sasuke woke, well aware that it was time to leave. It had ceased to surprise him that the blonde always wound up in his arms, and Naruto had stopped reacting to waking up there. Neither of them could really be responsible for what they did in their sleep after all.

Sasuke frowned, much too comfortable, and knowing that he would not sleep this well again for quite some time—if ever depending on how Naruto reacted to his coming home—and debated waiting if just that little bit longer.

Naruto was smiling, that stupid hat half falling from his head, wrapped up in his blue pajama's, and looking far too familiar. Sasuke watched him a while, taking in the steady breathes and the disgruntled snorts, the small miniscule movements he made in his sleep, mouth open and muttering every other breath.

He ached inside, and suddenly he realized that if he left, Naruto would follow. Kakashi was right, as always, Naruto would not let him leave, because whether or not it was in a romantic sense, Naruto loved him too. They were a family, and Naruto didn't let go of family.

Sasuke didn't want to face him until this was all over, he didn't want to see the betrayal and pain in those blue eyes, but he'd have to wouldn't he?

"… dobe. I'm coming home… I promise…we promised, remember?" Sasuke whispered, his lips grazing the soft shell of the blonde's ear, his breath a warm tingle.

Naruto rolled, one arm flopped above his head, the other looped casually over Sasuke's in a loose hold. "…s'ke…" Naruto muttered, brow furrowed slightly a moment before smoothing out his lips barely parted, but didn't wake.

He looked inviting. Several times over the past few nights, Sasuke had looked at Naruto while he slept and wondered how easily he could steal a kiss. Just for his own enjoyment, Naruto need never know but he'd never done so. There was no real need to. It had been enough to have the other by his side, but now…

Sasuke lifted up on one arm, the bed sinking, sheets shifting, and placed the other against that warm cheek. Naruto's tangled arm slipped to rest on the warmth of the bed Sasuke had vacated, and he sighed and his breath danced over Sasuke's face.

With his thumb stroking the skin, running along the dark marks that lined both cheeks, Sasuke stared down at Naruto, taking in everything the other was, making sure to log every detail to memory, far too much was taken away with time and he could not bear to lose anymore than he already had.

Minutes passed with him simply staring before, with his heart in his throat; choking him, Sasuke dared to lean down.

His lips brushed Naruto's with the barest of contact, breaths simply intermingled, lips simply touching. When Naruto did not stir, Sasuke dared to seal his lips against the full ones below. It was a chaste kiss, skin on skin, a little wet as inner lips slipped against the dryer parts with the pressure. Sasuke held still, embracing the sharp tingle in his spine, and warmth in his face and stomach and the slick pressure on his mouth.

He pulled away all too soon, but the fear of Naruto waking up forced him away. The mission—not to mention his fragile emotions—couldn't handle the response to something as simplistically shattering as a goodbye kiss.

With his nerves still charged, Sasuke slipped free of the sheets, pulling them back over Naruto when the blonde began to fuss. He took a moment to run his fingers through the hair at the nape of Naruto's neck, something he'd noticed made the idiot fall straight into a coma like sleep, and then began packing for his trip. He packed lightly, spare clothes, camping gear, some rations and his kunai and shiruken. He paused a moment before grabbing the Hitai-ate he'd previously stolen from Naruto and shoved it deep into the inner pocket of the bag. If anyone found it and questioned him, he'd say he'd forgotten it was in there.

He couldn't tell Naruto the truth, but maybe if he took that with him, Naruto would know. Somehow, Sasuke believed the idiot would understand that message.

Leaving the room was the hardest thing Sasuke could recall doing. Each step felt weighted, and his stomach churned with acid and the need to vomit. He desperately wanted to stay, and his wayward emotions were causing him to quake.

_You are acting like an insecure child. _Sasuke berated himself, forcing his spine straight and his shoulders back. _You are an Uchiha. You are on your way to serve the Hokage and clear your name. You will avenge your clan and protect your village and family. An Uchiha does not show fear, or sadness. You are an Uchiha. Act like it._

Surprisingly, the monologue helped, and the usual numbness he'd perfected fell over him as he arrived at his door. It wasn't as strong as before, nor as smothering, but it was there and he was grateful for it. He would need that coldness to block out whatever the snake threw his way. His cover could not be blown, and his feelings could not be found because they would be used against him. That was a certainty.

His shoes smelled rank, and as he put them on, Sasuke was unsurprised to find them damp.

"Ahou…"

As though summoned the fox stepped out of the brush surrounding his house, and sauntered up to him with an innocent coo, its vibrant tail flicking back and forth. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the irritant, well aware that the thing was anything but innocent of its peeing crimes and stood up, hefting his bag up and securing it.

"This isn't over. I'm coming back, so don't get too comfortable."

The little fox let out a snort and tossed its head to the side, and Sasuke was certain it was looking at his window.

"Window's shut." Sasuke taunted before realizing that he was baiting an animal and rolled his eyes. "… if he smells like urine when I get back I'm barbequing you and no one will be able to stop me."

The responding coo followed him out for the gates and into the deserted streets of Konoha. He could guess where the shinobi on patrol would be, having had that watch before and made his way toward the outlaying forest beside the training grounds. If those on watch followed protocol they would have parted ways there and been working a circuit to meet back up there. There would also be an explosive tab marking the branches.

Preparing himself for a long night Sasuke pushed himself up the nearest tree and into the forest, leaving Konoha and Naruto behind in a haze of dreams and darkness.

**-2-**

** The child was wrapped in a warm blanket, watching the drizzle of rain from the door. The candles flickered casting shadows up the walls and it looked almost as though they were dancing. The warmth inside was a drastic contrast to the outside chill, and the boy pulled the cover closer to himself, fingers fiddling with the blue stone pendant that dangled from his neck, glittering even in the gloom.**

** A soft voice tickled his ear, and the soft humming he'd grown fond of reverberated through him as the smell of the woods—sap, dirt and musk—permeated the air cocooning him against the outside. The boy sighed, his fingers running over the crystal, hopping the rain would let up soon.**

**Until then, he would wait.**

A.N. *Peeks around corner* Please don't kill me… like I said a plot bunny bit me, and I realized that Naruto and co. grew stronger because of this problem and in order for them to grow Sasuke had to give Naruto and Sakura a reason to fight. But at least this time we know Sasuke's coming back. ^-^ Please review…. If you don't hate me….

Also, I thought I had mentioned it before but 'Ahou' is a very impolite way of saying "you". But, as it is used mostly as an insult, the only way to translate it properly is to think of it as a curse word, like 'bastard' or 'ass-hole' though that is not what it directly translates to. Hope this clears up the misunderstanding.


	9. Chapter 9

**A.N. *Blinks* Okay so I am now in hiding from those who want me dead, but I must say… I LOVE YOU GUYS!!! Thank you for all the reviews in the last chapter and a special thanks to Broken Sexed Up Bloody Kitty for pointing out some Major mistakes of mine. I'll be going back through and correcting the older chapters so be prepared for that. As Promised here is Chapter Nine! Naruto's reaction… and boy did he throw me for a loop! I really wasn't expecting him to pull this one but… *Shrugs* That's Konoha's number one most unpredictable Ninja for you. Enjoy!**

_**Kyuubi the Bitch**_

**Naruto**

Chapter Five: Betrayal, Determination, Destruction

** The sewers of his mind were as empty as ever, leaking water that sloshed carelessly about his ankles, soaked into his clothes and skin, chilling him even as the condensed air made him sweat.**

** Kyuubi was there, as she always was, grinning foully from her confines, her teeth gleaming in the gloom, her chakra bubbling out and far beyond the cage. It heated the water and burned through his body. The lingering tingle of charged energy pulsed through his nerves, reminding him that he was severely tapping into her power.**

** The pervert had told him to. Had said that controlling Kyuubi's chakra would be the first step in getting stronger, and indeed he was so much stronger. His body trembled with it, the earth quaked under him and the lucid ache from every inch of his body told him just how much power he had obtained by simply accepting the fox's chakra as his own.**

** Still, it wasn't enough.**

** "You will never be strong enough. You are only a weak, pathetic, human, whose own sires had no will to raise." **

** "Shut up." Naruto snapped, aware that he was still in control if just barely, and tried not to allow the vindictive creature to sway his mind.**

** "That's why your mate left isn't it?"**

** "Shut up." He'd stopped correcting her terminology some time ago. He didn't much care what she called Sasuke, so long as her power helped to bring the bastard home.**

** "You're too human. Too fragile. Too much of a weakness."**

** "Shut up!"**

** "He left you, that is a fact, kit. He. Left. You. And he doesn't want to come back." The words rang too true, too painful and Naruto clenched his eyes closed, his mind dredging up the harrowing memories of the Valley of the End as well as Sasuke's second departure and it poisoned his still bleeding wounds.**

** "Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!"**

** "You are weak… but I can help you." The croon of the words was deadly, and yet they tempted him.**

** "You lie."**

** "Why would I lie to you?"**

** "Because you're a vindictive demon bitch, and you hate me!"**

** "I hate everything, stop making yourself sound so special." Kyuubi looked bored, her eyes boring holes into him. "You are annoying at best and now you are just irritating. Helping to find your mate will give me a break from your stupidity."**

** The words made sense, and Naruto was well aware that he was barely able to control the three-tailed-fox cloak—as Jiraiya called it—and more specifically the pain that came with it. All the same, he could do it. Just as he'd mastered the new forms of the Rasengan and when Jiraiya wasn't looking, working on his own Jutsu. He was improving, it was just taking too long.**

** "You are running out of time, aren't you?" Kyuubi's taunt broke through his indecision and Naruto shook, his feet edging him closer to the cage, stretching out his hand even as he looked on in horror.**

** She was right, he didn't have time. In a little less than six months Sasuke would be gone, forever. In just six months Orochimaru would use his body transfer Jutsu and Sasuke would cease to exist.**

** Everything rode on him. His success in his training, his determination, his belief, his strength.**

**His choice.**

** "That's it… leave it all to me." The demon purred as Naruto walked through the bars, willingly.**

** No one else would help him.**

** No one else would save Sasuke.**

**It was all up to him.**

** And Kyuubi closed her paws, crushing his soul, and the flames of hell ripped his mind apart, and then…**

…**there was nothing.**

"Sasuke."

**-3-**

_ The blankets were warm, with the soft scent of detergent, the musky smell of rain and soil mingled with his own permeated the sheets, and it was a comfort to him, and he snuggled closer to the pillow beside him. He filled his lungs breathing deeply and smiling against the fabric. His stomach felt tight, a pressure building and thrumming with the beginnings of pain. Naruto frowned, whimpering a bit and snuggling closer to where his friend slept._

_ When Sasuke didn't turn to pull him into a hug or grumble at him in return, Naruto pushed further toward him. "Sasuke… my problem…" Naruto grumped, and was again ignored. With an angered frown Naruto shoved further toward Sasuke's side of the bed, hoping that he'd jar into the slumbering boy and wake him up._

_ The sudden plummet and collision with the floor woke him abruptly. The chain reaction of blistering pain shuddered up his spine and around his belly. With a gasp, Naruto curled up, cursing all things under the sun while clenching his teeth against the pressure._

_ "Sasuke!" Naruto whimpered out twisting his head to search for his missing friend, who seemed disinclined to help him, and meticulously thought out all ways to gut him and beat him into a pile of goo._

_ It took several minutes for the minor details to set in, but as they slowly came into focus, Naruto felt his body chill with fear. _

_ The drawers were left open on his dresser, the bag next to the closet was missing, and the sleeping clothes the Uchiha had worn to bed the night before were in a messy pile before the dresser._

_ Sasuke was almost meticulous, reveling in order to the point of near obsession, for the room to be left like this…_

_ Naruto pushed himself up ignoring the warm cramping and the lightheadedness and wandered over to the nightstand. Only one hitai-ate rested there, its scored surface reflecting his pale face back at him mockingly. _

_ His heart thrummed in his chest and echoed in his ears, blotting out the pain and replacing it with dawning terror and denial. "No… no…" Naruto whispered, ignoring the headband and the house keys placed meticulously beside it, and bolted from the bedroom, legs shaking, stomach aching._

_ "No!" Naruto repeated his painful mantra as room after room turned out to be empty, the kitchen cold and aroma free, the bathroom pristine—if still chard—and unused. He still hoped that maybe, maybe Sasuke was simply arguing with the damn fox but when he reach the front landing, and took note of Sasuke's missing shoes, that tiny bit of denial bled away leaving nothing._

_ In a haze of dread, he turned, forgoing shoes, clothes and his hitai-ate and bolted for the Hokage tower. He didn't want to bring this to Tsunade's attention but it was the best option he had. If Sasuke was simply out with Kakashi—after all the Jounin was still watching him right?—she'd know about it. And if he wasn't…_

**-3-**

_ "Uchiha has defied our agreement and willfully betrayed Konoha."_

_ The echoing words couldn't be true. He refused to accept them, his stomach churning sickly with his stomach acid, and his lower gut aching with his sprint and its internal cramping but Naruto's mind was far from that, trying to piece together how it was that things were spiraling so totally out of control._

_ "… b—but he left his house keys!" Naruto breathed out, the words feeling like a scream but hardly audible in the room where Kakashi stood beside the Hokage. His quiet words made them both start and the pity in their eyes burned him and spurred the tears gathering in his eyes to burn and spill over his cheeks. _

_ "It's a sign from him that he obviously does not intend to return." Tsunade said darkly, her face lowered to rest on her hands. The position reminded Naruto of how Sasuke used to brood in class and he shuddered, tears falling harder though he didn't make a sound._

_ His nose tingled and began to run as his emotions flew out of control and this time he did little to draw them back in. _

_ "He left his hitai-ate!" This time it was a shout._

_ "Naruto, he just seceded from the village why would he take his—"_

_ "No! We promised!" Naruto was babbling now, so many thoughts running through his head, so many conflicting memories boggling the senses, it made explaining far too difficult. "We promised after we swapped! He took mine! Do you get it! He took mine!"_

_ The bewildered expressions on his teacher and leader's faces enraged him and Naruto snarled, fisting his hands and screaming in the office like an irate child. He was aware that he was losing himself and probably frightening the adults there but he didn't much care as his nails elongated and punctured through the skin of his palms._

_ He was volatile and angry, and all around hurt and no one, _no one _was helping him._

_ "Naruto stop this right now!" Tsunade snapped, her hand slamming into the desk with enough force to crack the wood top. "You are taking this far too personally."_

_ "Personally?! He's my friend, Baa-chan!" Naruto cried out, his slit eyes focusing on the mother-like figure across from him, his face screwed up in helpless—hopeless—agony. Her eyes turned tormented and she glanced away, her own fingers curling up into a fist. "He's…. he's all I…Damn it!" Naruto broke off scrubbing at his eyes and choking on the mucus that ran over his upper lip and down his throat. _

_ The silence was deafening, no one daring to speak aloud and Naruto fell apart. The scrap of the door opening preceded the shuffled entrance of the two people Naruto hated most, the third—an elderly man wrapped in bandages and leaning heavily on a cain—Naruto had never seen before, but when he spoke, Naruto was certain that this third member of the elderly trio was no better than the first two._

_ "The Missing-Nin, Sasuke Uchiha, will be labeled as an 'S' rank criminal until caught and killed."_

_ "No!" Naruto shouted, whipping back around and pleading with Tsunade to listen to him. "No, Sasuke's just being an ass! He… he just wants to get strong enough to avenge his family! You can't kill him!"_

_ "Children should not be privy to the on-goings of the leadership." The crippled man stated, eyes a narrow glare on Naruto's head. "Even demon ones."_

_ Naruto stiffened, his insides twisting when Tsunade stalled whatever it was he might have done._

_ "That is by far enough, Danzo! Naruto is Sasuke's teammate and friend, he knows the Uchiha best and if he thinks the Uchiha can be saved…"_

_ "You are leaving the fate of this village in the hands of this emotional…" Danzo bit off his description with a cough and calmly continued. "My Anbu can track him down and—"_

_ "You're Anbu are the cause of this mess." Tsunade's blunt rebuttal caused a silence so profound it literally rang throughout the room. Naruto frowned, his tears subsiding with those words, and the sentence stuck in his mind burning into his memory with a profound sense of urgency._

_ Something had just been divulged here, something the elder's and this Danzo guy didn't want known._

_ The momentary epiphany was lost as Tsunade continued, and Naruto momentarily forgot the whole interlude._

_ "As of today, Sasuke Uchiha is a missing Nin wanted by Konoha, _alive,_ until such actions by him make him a threat to Konoha. Is that clear?"_

_ The elders remained quiet, but they did not protest, an action that Naruto found all too peculiar. _

_Something wasn't right._

_ Danzo let out a snort of derision and hobbled out from the room. His action reminded Naruto of how the Third had reacted to his childish pranks and foolish decisions. Suddenly he wonder just how old they all were if they saw Tsunade as a foolish child._

_ "Then this matter is settled." _

_ "No, it isn't, aren't you sending a team after Sasuke?" Naruto asked, gripping the front of her desk, his knuckles a stark off-white color._

_ "Naruto—" Tsunade began, her head shaking slowly and Naruto jumped forward, flinching as his stomach rebelled and a hot rush flooded his system. Startled sounds from behind him were all but ignored as he stared down the Godaime with a determination born simply from the loss of everything he'd ever held dear. He didn't have the time to worry about what the elder's were fussing about._

_ "Send me! I can bring him back you know I can!"_

_ Kakashi stepped around him his one eye wide and his hands outstretched gripping his shoulder's. "Naruto, calm down your—"_

_ "Damn it, I can do th—" He shook the grip off and spun around to face his teacher, angry at his attempt to stop him, and the world spun crazily as pain flushed through and Naruto cried out, his knees buckling. Kakashi caught him, lifting him up, his expression stern and Tsunade made a strangled noise._

_ "I'll take him to medical." _

_ "What, but I'm—"_

_ "You are bleeding Naruto." Tsunade gritted out, standing to follow._

_ "Of course I a—"Kakashi's jostle cut him short and suddenly Naruto remembered that his newest problem in life was a secret held from the elders' currently in the room with them. He fell silent, bottom lip worried between his teeth._

_ "We'll pick this up after I examine him." Tsunade told the elder's and without waiting for a response, ushered both himself and Kakashi from the room._

**-3-**

_ The hospital room was drab and far too sterile for his liking. The walls too bright, too clean, too perfect when the world was so very wrong, and it just pissed him off._

_ He was too angry to cry, too sad to scream, and for the moment too much of an anomaly to send after Sasuke. _

_He was weak._

_He was useless._

_He was alone._

_ "Well, it looks like… he left his place to you, Naruto." Kakashi spoke softly from his place against the window, his face buried in his book as though this was just another day. That Naruto's being in the hospital—again—was just another every day occurrence, as was his students defecting to the enemy. Yep, just another grand old happy go lucky day in the world of Kakashi, playing the fool while playing guard so Naruto couldn't go after him._

_ "Who did she send after Sasuke?" _

_ "Who indeed?" Another turn of a page, and a shifting of focus._

_ "Damn it, you fucking pervert don't you care at all?! Who did the hag send out after him?! Have they found him?! Where—"_

_ "All remarkable questions that I cannot answer."_

_ "You mean, you won't answer."_

_ Kakashi simply continued to read, ignoring Naruto's insult as well as the implication. Laying back down, with his back to his teacher, Naruto tried to think of all the reason's the bastard could have had for leaving, but they all lead to dead ends or looped back in on themselves. It made his head hurt and his chest ache._

_ "I want to go home." _

_ "Sorry, no can do. The Elders think you're injured. It's better to let them think that."_

_Another turn of a page._

_ Naruto's fists clenched in the sheets, and he trembled, lips pursed tight in a thin line. He refused to react, refused to roll back over to face his teacher, and refused to make a sound. The time passed slowly, making his headache worse from his stress and anger, and the pressure to scream. His whole body had taken up a fine tremble by the time the door creaked open._

_ "He asleep?" Iruka's presence was strong in the room, and his voice was concerned, and Naruto felt the urge to seriously fake sleep to avoid the chuunin. For no other reason than he doubted he could handle the other. He was far passed the pitying stage and all he wanted now was action. _

_A conclusion._

_ Yet, it seemed that was the one thing no one wanted to see happen. _

_ "No, but he is about as personable as a badger at the moment. Best to keep your distance until you get a rabies shot." Kakashi's amusement earned him a glare, Naruto didn't even need to look to know it had. Iruka was just that predictable. _

_ "I think I'll take my chances." Iruka snapped, then his voice took on the mothering tone that earned him most of the teasing he received. "Naruto? Are you okay? I brought some ramen."_

_ He didn't even want to know how he'd managed to get it passed the staff, and into the room to use as a bribe, hell, he didn't even want it. Of course his unresponsiveness sparked more concern and a jostling of the bed as Iruka sat beside him._

_ "Naruto? Talk to me." _

_ Ah, there was the demanding teacher voice Naruto had known to be buried under the mothering persona._

_ "Hn."_

_ "Oh dear, we lost him." Kakashi dead-panned with another rustling of paper. "And after all that work to get him to speak properly."_

_ "Kakashi!" Iruka hissed in his defense, but Naruto couldn't find it in himself to care. It was obvious now, no one was going to do anything. Clenching his teeth and staring holes into the wall, he dared to say he finally understood Sasuke._

_ Why he was quiet, why he didn't bother to explain his side—no one listened, and if they did, they didn't care, not really—why he was willing to abandon the village, everything in it, to pursue his brother alone—no one cared if he achieved his goal, or if Itachi was stopped—he understood; clearly. Sasuke had merely stopped waiting._

_ "It's okay Naruto, I'm certain the Hokage's doing everything in her power to find Sasuke." Iruka's words were as gentle as his fingers through his hair, and as empty as the air around him. "Sasuke will be brought back."_

_ Yes, he would. Naruto would make certain of that._

**-3-**

_ It was dark. He was slightly surprised that he'd fallen asleep at all when he noticed the figure standing at the foot of his bed, silently staring out of the window. Jiraiya's white hair seemed to glimmer in the moonlight, and for a while Naruto wondered what he'd seen in his life, what he saw now._

_ Jiraiya's expression was somber, tight, and his eyes were intense and focused, not unlike his own. Jiraiya understood, like Sasuke did, like Naruto did now._

_ "Ero-sennin?" Naruto asked quietly, and watched the other man turn, something in his stare was off. It was bitter, and broken, and Naruto didn't like it. _

_ "I hear you still intend to bring the Uchiha home."_

_ "He's just trying to avenge his clan. He's not a betrayer."_

_ Jiraiya sighed and seemed to slump into himself, his hands making their way into the pockets of his pants. "Friendship has a way of blinding one to the truth, allowing them to see only what they want to see, and to idiotically cling to a hope that has long ago died. It makes one into a fool."_

_ "Sasuke isn't like the snake bastard." Naruto met Jiraiya's eyes, daring him to say otherwise, but the Sannin just smiled tiredly at him._

_ "I thought so too, Naruto, but there are some realities in life that we just can't escape. And sometimes you just have to accept that they couldn't be saved. These sacrifices are what make a person wise; it's what it means to grow up._

_ "Sasuke is gone. Don't play the fool by chasing his memory around like a jilted lover. It's neither appealing, nor healthy, especially if you still intend to become Hokage."_

_ "What does that have to do with anything?" Naruto snapped. "This and that are two very different—"_

_ "Are they?"_

_ Such a simple statement and yet it held so much importance behind that Naruto felt physically struck dumb._

_ "If you chase after him now, you will spend a life time searching for something you may never achieve, and in that time you will have wasted that which should have been spent toward your own goals and ambitions. Do you understand? You're placing your life on hold for him."_

_ Naruto considered his words a moment, his thoughts settling over everything he fought so hard for, the progress and setbacks, the losses and things he'd gained. After a long moment he smiled to himself, feeling a lot calmer than he had in a long while and met Jiraiya's gaze, his own steady and determined._

_ "Tell me ero-sennin, what kind of Hokage would I be if I didn't try and save my best friend? If I simply accepted that I had failed?"_

_ The elder man seemed taken aback at his words, and Naruto smiled wider at him, his insides churning and still weak but steady under the weight of his conviction. This was his choice, and as he'd done his whole life, he would stand up and trudge through whatever was in his way until he'd reached his goal. _

_ "Honestly, if being wise means giving up, then I'd much rather remain the fool." _

_ Jiraiya smiled then, his large hand reaching back to scrub at his neck and he shook his head. "Brat… well then, I guess you're going to need some instruction in foolery. Wouldn't want you failing at that as well."_

_ "Hey! When have I ever failed?!" Naruto cried, hopping up in the bed and was shoved back as Jiraiya stepped around it._

_ "We leave at dawn, so get ready, don't waste anymore time then necessary. We have less than three years to get you ready."_

_ Three years. Seemed like forever, but Naruto had the feeling it would pass by in the blink of an eye. "Right." Shuffling from the bed, Naruto felt his stomach twinge, reminding him that he'd have to figure out how to use the Jigokuitai Jutsu himself or suffer through the pain._

_ Well, he could always ask the pervert to help. Naruto shook the idea from his head immediately, telling Jiraiya that he had… this problem would end violently. Not to mention his Sexy jutsu would be brought into question and Naruto was simply not ready to deal with that._

_ "Get your shit, I'll speak to Tsunade." And the old man was gone, leaving Naruto alone in the hospital room once more. With a path and a goal in mind, he felt lighter, calmer, and Naruto breathed deeply turning to look up at the night sky. _

_ Those distant specks of light had always been his silent companions. They'd been there, every night, for every tear and every smile. He felt somehow guilty now, realizing that he hadn't looked up at the stars in quite awhile. Sasuke had taken up most of his thoughts, even now, as he stared determinedly up into the night, Naruto's thoughts were full of the dark haired-pain-in-the-ass. _

_ He could clearly see that smug smirk, mocking eyes, duck-butt, messy hair, the labeled clothes and the guarded stance. It was all right there so close in his mind and yet the reality was so far he ached. _

_ The cool air was a relief and Naruto reveled in it as he measured his leaps and escaped from the hospital, moving like a shadow passed the sentries and sleeping civilians. It didn't take him long to arrive at the Uchiha district, and took even less time to get inside._

_ He ignored the lingering, chilling silence, lips set in a straight line as he stalked back into Sasuke's room. It was here that he paused. Looking around once more, Naruto tried to find proof of Sasuke's betrayal, of his broken promise. Proof of anything that said he'd chosen to forget his words whispered in the hospital room. _

_ Yet, as he looked, all he could see was the remnants of his friend._

_ The traded Hitai-ate stared at him from the dresser, the key glimmered like a solid form of the trust between them, and behind that the single photo of team seven stood proud and strong. Naruto remembered returning with Sasuke from the hospital before and finding that picture face down on the dresser._

_That had been his goodbye._

_ Naruto traced the image with his fingers, wondering what this one meant._

_ He moved about the room, uselessly cleaning, straightening the room and bed sheets, as though he expected Sasuke to come back and yell at him for the mess. Naruto smirked when he'd finished, and looked around for the pack of provisions he kept there, only then realizing that he had all but moved in with his friend, and the fact that Sasuke had left him the key, had taken Naruto's Hitai-ate, more than proved Sasuke's innocence. _

_ The idiot was just running blindly forward, again without any sense of direction, and Naruto had to be sure to catch him when the bastard fell. Sasuke had known that, and left all that meant anything to him in Naruto's hands. His female hormones reared their ugly head then, and his nose burned and eyes stung with more tears._

_ "Damn it…Stupid bastard… who said… whoever said I'd wait!" He hadn't meant to, but Naruto crawled into that bed and curled against the sheets, head tilted to the window. He could see the stars, and whimpered pathetically, his anger trying to suppress the sadness. _

_ "Please… if there is anything up there…" Naruto paused, breathing deep and felt every inch of him shudder at the smell that wafted up from the sheets._

_Detergent, musk, and rain._

_ Sasuke. The room was saturated by that comforting scent._

_ "… please, keep his stupid ass alive… until I can save him. Please, keep him safe…" Naruto whispered to the stars, imploring them to grant this one single wish._

_ He'd never been religious. Never known how or what to believe, but if there was anything he trusted, anything he had faith in, it was the stars and the strength people found in believing. Fate could be broken, God was someone Naruto had never known, but the stars, they saw everything, and even now they probably could see Sasuke. _

_ Feeling somehow comforted by the twinkling quiet Naruto closed his eyes breathing deeply one last time before…_

**-3-**

Eyes eased open with a gritty feeling and the remnants of pain. Sunlight lanced into his brain and he closed his eyes groaning as the last of the hazy memory-dreams faded, leaving him in the bright morning with nothing but sore muscles and fragmented thoughts.

_Fuck me… that hurts… whatever I did I am never doing that again…_ Even swallowing hurt, his throat feeling like sandpaper, his tongue a lump of driftwood.

Naruto smacked his lips a few times attempting to get some saliva in there and winced when his chapped lips split and blood soaked his skin in a lazy dribble.

"Uhg… Ero-sannin?" Naruto croaked out as burred memories of the old man yelling at him to try harder, focus more, control the burning, agonizing power within him. He recalled thinking some nasty things along the lines of where he could shove that control of his, as well as his blasted training, and suddenly wondered if he'd said it out loud.

That would account for the blanks in his memory as well as his pain.

Forcing his body to listen, Naruto rolled to his side and opened his eyes once more. The image of their camp that he was expecting was not what met his eyes and Naruto gave a start at the large expanse of nothing before him, wondering just how hard Jiraiya had struck him if it left so much destroyed.

He could have sworn there had been cliffs around.

"You're finally… awake, eh brat?" Jiraiya coughed from somewhere behind him, and the staggered humor in the tone sparked a tense worry that had Naruto whipping around. His skin screamed at him, tingling and smarting as though he'd just finished fighting against Sasuke's fire jutsu.

_Sunburn… how the fuck did I get sunb… why can I feel the ground on my skin?_ Naruto blinked wide, confused blue eyes at his teacher, who was currently slumped against a rather large toad—thankfully not Gammabunta but it was in no way gamakichi—and stared at the disheveled form.

Aside from the wounded way in which he sat, and the dark bruises and scuff marks Jiraiya looked fine, if a little tired, so Naruto dismissed his worry over the other, and turned it toward himself. Looking down, Naruto let out a squealed gasp when his fears were proven true and he was indeed laying naked as the day he was born.

"Ho shit! What the—aww man, that was my last jumpsuit you pervy ass!" Naruto cried, ignoring his smarting skin and curling into a ball to hide himself thanking all forms of life that he was not on his problem. Hiding it from Jiraiya had been nearly impossible. But somehow—that somehow being Tsunade's foresight to send a slug with "provisions"—he'd managed thus far and getting caught now, on the last stretch of their training was definitely not how Naruto wanted the white haired man to find out.

"Psh, that sorry orange thing was about to fall right off you. You out grew it months ago, at least now you have a reason to get something new, and not so, orange." Jiraiya smirked, and Naruto frowned, making a mental note to find something just as orange as his old wardrobe just for that comment.

Besides, it had sort of become his signature. Like Kakashi's mask, and Sasuke's family crest. If he wasn't wearing orange, he wasn't Naruto Uzumaki. Besides, until Sasuke was safely back home, Naruto couldn't change. More than that he wouldn't.

He would change nothing, he would keep things frozen in time for the bastard just as the other has asked, and then when he was back, Naruto would let all hell break lose.

Oh, yeah. He had plans.

Nearly two years worth of plans to be exact, and when those went into play Sasuke wouldn't know what hit him. Hell he'd spend the next century looking for the vin number of the bus that broadsided him.

"… so… you wanna tell me what I did wrong so I know not to do it again?" Naruto asked, scratching his head and looking around for anything resembling their camp."… and where'd our shit go? I need to wear something to get some new clothes in. I doubt they'll sell me anything butt naked…"

Still surveying his surroundings, Naruto didn't notice the silence at first, and didn't catch the concerned, even frightened look the Sannin sent his way, until Jiraiya spoke. "You… don't remember?"

"Well, I remember trying to bring out more of Kyuubi's chakra, you were harping on me to control it… then…"

_"You are weak! Your own mate doesn't want you!"_

Naruto shivered, Kyuubi's voice very clear in his memory. She was very quiet now, in fact, Naruto could barely sense her at all—not that he was complaining about that—but her sudden silence was a little curious.

"Then what, Naruto?"

"Huh?" Naruto turned, meeting the other's eyes and became even more wary at the intense stare being shot his way. "Oh, nothing, Kyuubi was being a little bitch, the usual taunting… and shit… then…" Naruto's eyes grew wide with inlaid fear. "Nothing. Did…" His voice cracked and Naruto had to swallow once before trying again. "Did Kyuubi…do this?"

Jiraiya stared at him a long moment, and it was obvious he was debating on whether or not to tell Naruto the truth. Finally, when he spoke, Naruto was relieved to see the old man stand.

"Partially, yes, though I think this had more to do with you and your emotions than the demon."

"… let me guess, I need more control?"

"Precisely."

Naruto grinned, rubbing the back of his head and laughing along with his teacher, but inside a small finger of dread curled in his gut. Its icy persuasion telling him that that was not the entire truth, but Naruto harshly ignored it. He couldn't back peddle now, he had less than six months to find Sasuke, he'd worry about this after that.

After that.

"Well, we should start heading back." Jiraiya said with a grin. "We have little time left. It would be best to train on the way back to Konoha."

"But… training Kyuubi's chakra is… that's why we are out here in the—"

"For now, I think it's best to stay where we are. This last test proves that getting three tails is your limit. Don't argue!" He snapped with practiced ease already shuffling away. "Besides, Kyuubi should only be used when necessary. We should practice your rasengan on the way, this is all the time we have for either."

Reluctantly, Naruto had to agree. "Fine…Hey! Wait, I can't go naked! What about clothes?!"

Jiraiya blinked back at him. "Well, I was thinking you could wait in the woods and I'd go get you some."

"No way!"

"What? You have a better idea?"

"Nuh-uh, no way, no how! Have you _seen _yourself? And people think I'm fashion challenged… ow!" Naruto cried out at the fist that belted his head. "Damn it! What the hell?"

"Stupid brat, whose fault is it that your clothes are cinders, hmm? I said control it! Now, either shut your trap and do as you're told or figure out your own way of getting something!"

Jiraiya was again stalking off, and Naruto grumbled, shakily getting to his feet and stumbling after him, trying not to blush, and reminding himself that they were in the middle of no where. Besides, if he had to he could always henge into…

Naruto's grin was filled with pure malice and mirth. The grin of a well practiced prankster, as he snickered, rubbing his hands together.

"You are down right creepy, you know that?"

"I have an idea." Naruto voiced, and Jiraiya pinched the bridge of his nose as though staving off a head ache.

"Why do I get the feeling that this will end in utter chaos?"

Naruto shrugged his comment off and stepped around him, his shoulders back has saunter proud despite his nakedness. "Calm down, everything will be fine, trust me." Naruto waved from over his shoulder his mind already hammering out the details.

"Well, whatever it is do it quickly, I really don't think I can handle walking all the way back to Konoha having to look at your naked ass."

"I don't see you complaining when I'm a girl…"

"Shut it."

Naruto rolled his eyes, and continued on, only then realizing the angry knot of hunger in his belly. _Damn… how long was I out?_

The thought was fleeting, and gone before he could really start to worry, over missing days or the small limp to Jiraiya's step. He did however notice how the man held his own torso gently, but decided that Jiraiya must have been hungry too.

**-3-**

"I can't believe you did that." Jiraiya groaned, his back against a tree, eyes clenched shut against the remembered horror and subsequently the fire glowing between them. Naruto snickered darkly zipping up the orange and black top of his new uniform.

Just as he'd promised he'd found a jogging suit made of almost the exact same fabric as his old jumpsuit—the jacket being the only thing different with its back sleeves and shoulders—and had purchased three all while henged as a cross dressing Sasuke.

"It worked didn't it?"

"That image will take _years _to erase from my psyche…" Jiraiya grumbled. "Why didn't you just stay in those clothes as a woman?"

Naruto paused to think on that, his lower lip pouting slightly. Why had he decided to change into Sasuke at the last minute?

His original plan had been working fine. He used his sexy Jutsu and approached a tavern crying about being mugged. The men had fallen over themselves to help him and before he knew it he was walking out in something similar to a dress. It was risqué and revealing but it would work long enough to get into a few stores.

It had all gone perfectly, and then while he'd been in the store he just had the sudden urge to poke fun at his friend. It could have been brought on by any number of things really. Naruto felt that the ass deserved to have a few people talking shit about him for leaving, and maybe he was still smarting a bit over his departure, and of course if he took on the disguise of Sasuke and someone recognized him, it could give him a clue on the other, and last but not least, Sasuke was just too pretty not to see in that flimsy little thing.

"…because?" Naruto answered with a shrug.

"I fear for those who have earned your wrath. I seriously do."

Naruto grinned again, stretching a bit in his new gear and twisting around to look at himself.

"Why does it have to be orange?"

"… because I like it?" Naruto asked, fake grin in place.

"Right. I'll believe that when Tsunade wins a bet." With that Jiraiya rolled over, his back now facing him and proceeded to drift off into sleep. How the other could do that—falling into immediate unconsciousness—was beyond him and made him slightly envious.

With a soft sigh Naruto submitted himself to first watch and stared into the flames, his senses flared out to cover the area. With Kyuubi's senses alert for anything not part of the current ecosystem for this area—and on the look out for small foxes with gender and species confusion—Naruto allowed his mind to drift.

He didn't really think of anything in particular, just wondered. Two years, was a long time, and suddenly he was curious about what all had changed in the village. A part of him was slightly worried, wanting it to be just as it was when he left, and still another was excited to see the village anew. It was a very confusion and conflicting feeling, and it made Naruto antsy. He didn't want to wait for morning, he wanted to get up and go, right now.

Would they have Tsunade's face up on the mountain? Would Sakura be angry with him for leaving? Okay, he didn't want to know that one so much… How would Konohamaru be holding up? _Damn, he must be a genin by now… _Naruto smiled to himself and finally allowed the nagging tingle of homesickness to gnaw away at him.

It would be good to be home, to see everyone again, and more than that, see if Tsunade had made any progress with the hunt for Sasuke. The feelings just seemed to swell inside of him, giving him a nervous twitch and he fiddled with his Hitai-ate to keep his hands busy. Pulling fabric away from his forehead he examined the faceplate, his finger tracing the scrape along the symbol a small smile tilting his lips. As stupid as it seemed, having this small thing made Naruto feel less alone, and knowing that Sasuke had his wherever he was made it feel as though they were still somehow connected.

_You know kit, he probably threw it away._

_No one cares. _

_ Right, and that is why you're fiddling with his memory like an old worn toy. Because you don't care…_

_ I liked you better when you didn't talk to me._

_ And I liked it better before I was trapped in your body. Looks like we both get to suffer. _

Naruto rolled his eyes wondering what had made the annoyance wake up. She'd been flat out unconscious all afternoon. It was almost like after getting sprayed by the damn fox, and Naruto had never felt so free. Obviously his freedom was over.

_I though you didn't like talking to me._

_ I still don't._

_ Then why the fuck are you communicating with me?!_

_ To stop your annoying internal bitching and whining about your mate._

Naruto huffed and tried ignoring the demon. It seemed to work for a while. She remained silent for all of five minutes which Naruto took the time to debate how long it would take to reach Konoha. He doubted very seriously he could stand many more watches like this when his goals seemed so close.

Was this what Sasuke had felt back then? Is that why he—

_You are thinking of him again._

Naruto sighed and resituated himself, deciding to try molding some chakra focusing on creating the Rasengan. He wasn't fool-hardy enough to attempt the higher variations of the attack so close to Jiraiya, but the basic forms he could practice relatively safely.

The flames danced with the slight incline of wind and Naruto watched as embers flickered and swirled along with his wind before snubbing out near the center. It was pretty in an unstable and dangerous way, pretty in the way the two complimenting elements danced in his palm. Come to think of it Sasuke's natural element was fire. Maybe that was why they were such good friends. Like their elements they fed off each other. Maybe—

_Again._

Naruto jumped, the chakra and wind slipping away in a soft backlash that landed Naruto on his back, staring up through the foliage at the patch of glittering stars above.

_You have just reach an all new level of pathetic, kit. Can you not think of anything besides that waste of flesh?_

Naruto sighed, no longer listening, eyes tracing designs in the night sky, caught and held captive by numerous memories that all seemed to circle around one pale boy.

_I will take that as a no. No you can't… damn it. Couldn't they have trapped me in something remotely intelligent?_

Kyuubi's internal rant continued, but Naruto all but ignored her, eyes distant, thumb rubbing over the mark on the Hitai-ate.

**-3-**

It was nice to know that really not much had changed, and Naruto was still smiling even after checking in with the Hokage and being told he had to re-take the bell test to next morning with Sakura. Sakura was taller, stronger, and far more frightening than before, but she was still the same girl he'd grown up with, and though Konohamaru had proven his mastery of the Sexy Jutsu, the child's admiration of him still hadn't dimmed in the least.

"I'm glad you're back. Things weren't right with you and… yeah…" Sakura coughed a bit at his side, her hands behind her back twisting together in a nervous way that seemed so very uncharacteristic of her. Naruto grinned, and crossed his own hands behind his head.

"Yeah, training with ero-sannin felt like training for the chunin exams again."

"It did. I kept expecting to see you and Sasuke turn the corner fighting over some silly thing…" Sakura's voice turned soft and pained near the end of her sentence, her expression becoming slightly haunted and Naruto felt the dull ache all the more clearly in his chest.

"A step."

"Huh?"

"This is just the first step, you'll see. Team Seven will be put back together, even if I have to break every bone in his stupid body to do it." Naruto gave a grin and his signature thumbs up at the girl. At first she just seemed lost at his emotional confession, her green eyes confused before slowly she managed a small smile at him.

"Of course, Naruto."

"What? You don't think I can do it?" Naruto whined, falling back on irritation when his attempt at consolation ended with more morose depression. That had not been the reaction he was looking for, and Sakura's depression was not something he could currently handle. It was hard enough keeping tall when simply hearing Sasuke's name brought up so many conflicting emotions he just wanted to collapse and sob, scream, and blow shit up.

"No, I know you can do it… you promised once before to bring him home… you did. I have no doubt that you will do it again."

Naruto deflated with a pout as his dramatization was all but ignored. "Then why are you so upset? Come on, we are going to get him ba—"

"I think… I made him leave." The confession hit him like a sledge hammer to the chest and left him staring at his pink-haired friend like she'd just grown a second head.

"Huh?"

"Look, I'm serious," Sakura defended, stopping them in the middle of the street one hand gripping his sleeve, eyes desperate with worry. "The day before he left I—" She choked and glanced away, cheeks bright with color, and Naruto was reminded why he'd been attracted to her once. "I… confessed to him."

"Well that's nothing new." Naruto stated scratching his head, missing the affronted glare suddenly turned his way. "He was always turning you do—OW!" Naruto cried, holding his head and cowering under the girl who suddenly looked normal as she frothed at the mouth and glared death into his soul.

"That was unnecessary Naruto!"

"What?! You're the one who said that Sasuke left because you confessed!"

"No, he turned me down and I teased him about his crush! That's why he left!"

That was the stupidest thing he'd ever heard.

"Sakura, Sasuke is 'A-sexual'. He's incapable of—Ow! Would you stop hitting me?!"

"God! Why do I bother, seriously!" The pinkette crossed her arms and glowered at the far corner, her gaze only then realizing that they were entering the Uchiha district. Startled green turned back to him and Naruto pretended not to notice as he trudged along.

The streets seemed too quiet, dead, and dusty. Suddenly the wind was loud and the silence screamed around him and Naruto almost had the urge to turn around and run. Run until he couldn't anymore just to put some distance between himself and the hurt he knew he'd have to face in that room he'd stayed in with his best friend.

"uh… Naruto?" Sakura's voice impeded on his solitude and Naruto forced down the irrational panic inside and stepped further inside. Sasuke had asked him to look out for the place, so he would.

"Sasuke only has two goals, reviving his clan and avenging it. Those are the only two motivating factors in his stupid life. He left for power, Sakura, whatever you said to him… it was simply coincidence."

For a few moments there was silence, his heavy words like a death toll. Then, He heard Sakura's bright laugh and a soft clap to his shoulder made him stumble slightly as Sakura joined him on his morbid march to the house. "Thought I'd never see the day when you grew up… and after that scene with Konohamaru I was starting to worry that nothing had changed."

"Come on, respect my greatness, when you find a better distraction Jutsu that a 12 year old can make you tell me." Naruto gloated puffing out his chest and grinning at the girl.

Sakura returned the gesture, her eyes straying back to the road ahead just as the main house came into view. Her footing faltered once more when Naruto passed her and walked up to the front door.

"Naruto what--?" Her question broke off when he pulled out the key and proceeded to open the door. He could feel the question in the stare directed at his back and shifted under its weight. For some reason his neck and ears heated up and Naruto found his voice strangled when he tried to push the words out.

"He… he left me the keys."

He waited for her reaction, and was mildly surprised when Sakura laughed a little, her voice much calmer than before when speaking of her rejection. "I see, well, that makes sense then."

He shot her an odd look, not certain what her last comment meant exactly, but he doubted he really would want to know and quickly returned to the opened doorway. It was shadowed inside, and even from this point he could see the dust that had settled over everything, and it hurt. His memory was still startlingly clear of the place, the main entrance the walls the stair case, he could still visualize the room he'd shared with Sasuke and the fact that it would probably look as dreary and abandoned as the main hallway.

For several moments, he faltered, standing in the doorway like a statue incapable of taking that next step.

"Well, you going in or is this your way of airing the place out?"

Jerking around, Naruto looked back at his teammate, taking solace in her outward bravery. Sakura was the only other person who understood, both the pain of Sasuke's departure and the acute emptiness he left behind.

"Heh, guess I should get to cleaning the place, huh?" He broke off his laugh when Sakura just stared at him.

The task was daunting, both emotionally and physically, but he supposed it would be the best way to deal with his emotions and stress. Manual labor had been his only respite from his thoughts the past two years, and there was no reason to believe it wouldn't work now.

"Would you like some help?" Sakura's timid tone made him flinch.

He didn't want her in the house. It was selfish especially since it felt so alien to him now and the help would ease his tortured emotions and keep him busy, all the same he couldn't let her in. Naruto swallowed several times wetting his throat and grinned from over his shoulder, eyes closed tight to keep her from seeing his panic and managed to choke out a response that sounded almost normal.

"No thanks Sakura, I don't want to keep you."

"It's not a problem, Naruto." Sakura laughed, stepping up as though to enter and Naruto quickly placed his hands on the doorway blocking her with his body. Sakura blinked at him slightly shocked at his action, and Naruto blinked the shock from his face as he stared down at the pinkette, nearly trembling.

"Naruto?"

"S… Sorry, Sakura, but… I need to do this alone." He couldn't meet her eyes, feeling rather despicable for his actions and drooped a bit. He really wasn't making much sense.

"Right." Sakura surprisingly didn't sound upset or withdrawn, and when Naruto chanced a peek he found her smiling softly, her eyes understanding. "I understand completely. I'll see you tomorrow morning okay?"

The girl, more woman now, placed a gentle hand on his arm, her pale thin fingers gripping the dark fabric in a comforting gesture, and Naruto felt his body relax. "Thanks Sakura."

"Well, don't want our first mission together to be a flop because you slept in."

"Hey! I don't sleep in!" His cry was predicted and welcomed as Sakura let out a laugh skipping away from him, arms crossing delicately behind her back, fingers locking.

"Call if you need anything. I mean it." Sakura said in parting, her smile somehow nostalgic, her green eyes staying longer on his form than normal. It confused him a bit, but then again, he had been the one to leave perhaps this was her way of reaffirming his existence, his return.

Naruto smiled to himself, feeling warm inside at the thought that he mattered so much to someone, that his presence had been missed, and turned into the house, his fingers rubbing through the golden spikes at the nape of his neck as his other hand closed the door behind him, and the silence rushed in to embrace him.

The dust swirled and danced as he moved through the room, his bare feet leaving tracks where he passed. For a moment, it seemed as though the place itself had been lost in the flow of time, all things changing around it while everything inside remained frozen; forgotten.

It was just as he'd wanted, but the dust, the dull stench of stale air, and the clogging feel of silence had made the place different, it had changed.

With sluggish motions, he made his way into the bedroom. It was no different than the rest of the house, covered in dust and decay, yet it was painfully unchanged. It seemed smaller than he remembered, and Naruto took a moment to run his hands over everything, reacquainting himself with it before he flopped onto the mattress. The dust choked him a moment but he pushed closer, forcing himself to breath deep against the burning urge to sneeze.

Sasuke's scent, he needed it almost desperately, the calming smell that always reminded him that he was not alone, and it was not there.

For the first time Naruto cried out, his voice a broken sound of distress as he shifted, searching for even the smallest remnant of his best friend. But everywhere he moved only the smell of dust and stale air met his nose. Time had washed away his haven, and had invaded his world. Naruto shivered, feeling the distance that simple fact placed between himself and Sasuke and wrapped his arms around his middle.

He couldn't stop it.

"Sasuke…"

Laying on the bed, eyes staring out across the room, he allowed the past two years to sink in.

Two years.

It seemed much shorter than that, and at the same time so much longer. Now laying on the bed that no longer smelled the way he remembered, Naruto could still see the shaded images his memory produced. Images of himself and his best friend, arguing in the bedroom, shoving and throwing clothes around the room when Naruto had decided to keep some spare clothes in the jerk's closet.

Naruto smiled slightly seeing the lone jumpsuit—much too small on him now—hanging just beyond the half open sliding door. Beside it rested the numerous crest embossed shirts and jackets.

He could recall the sound of footsteps in the hall, the charred smell of the demolished bathroom, the awkward sounds from the kitchen as two boys attempted to cook for each other.

Naruto's smile was soft, his eyes wet, when he rolled onto his back breathing deeply once more. "Right… I'm only just beginning. Can't just lay around now."

With a self satisfying nod, Naruto stood, pushing his shirt sleeves up with a bright grin and an exuberant shout. "Alright, time to clean!"

There would be plenty of time to mope around, and regret and outright beat the bastard for making him feel this way, when he dragged him home. Until then, he just had to keep moving forward.

Throwing the front door open, Naruto poked his head out, looking for the bucket he recalled Sasuke keeping just out front. Of course it wasn't there now.

"Damn…" Naruto pouted, not really wanting to put his shoes back on and search. 'Where the hell could it b—"

A coo.

He twitched, his expression turning sour as he refused to turn and see his fate. "Hello, fluffy-bastard…"

The red fox practically preened.

**A.N. Wow… so here's to the end of another chapter. Hopefully this is worth the read and worth a review. ^-^ Maybe… and maybe this will be enough to buy back my life…. *Continues to hide*. Oh, also I finally have a set number of chapters, this story will run 28 chapters plus and epilogue. A fair warning to all, this story is about to really mess with the cannon. Characters are going to be messed with and plots are going to be twisted, so this is your warning of that. Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A.N. Okay, well sorry this wasn't up yesterday but due to it being Thanksgiving and all, well I hope you can understand. Well happy holidays everyone and I hope this new chapter has been worth the wait. Thank you to everyone who reviewed it means the world to me really. Also, I feel I must warn you that I am still not happy with this chapter and it will most likely change before the next post. Again, sorry for any OOCness, but this chapter has just been a pain to write.**

_**Kyuubi the Bitch**_

**Sasuke **

Chapter Five: Screaming Darkness, Suppressed Dreams

It was the screaming that kept him up at night.

In the depthless night that crawled through the endless halls, walls that seemed to wind and curl upon themselves, like a labyrinth, the cries of pain, suffering and death which seeped into the crevices where light could not touch, and stained dreams the color of blood. It had taken him nearly a year to suppress his own silent screams at night, longer still to show no discomfort as he slept less and less, but he had managed. He'd perfected the outward appearance of apathy, and he was reassured of that perfection in the cautious way Kabuto moved around him. The lingering gaze that studied his every move as each day proved his ability, each test pushed him higher and in effect made him more of a threat.

Sasuke felt pride fill him; he'd managed the impossible in just a short two years. Orochimaru had no clue of his mission, was unaware that Sasuke was anything but the vengeance obsessed teenager he had propositioned years before. He'd questioned Sasuke of course, and Kabuto had trailed him, picking on him incessantly. It would have annoyed him, probably would have made him mess up if he hadn't known what he did and Uchiha's did not let irrationality control them, they didn't stumble, and they never failed in a mission.

Kabuto couldn't affect him if he didn't let him. And Sasuke wouldn't let anyone in there behind his shield, in his mind. That was reserved for a blonde dobe back home. As was the case, Sasuke's impending betrayal of Orochimaru wasn't even a whisper in the thoughts of those concerned, and if it was, those whispers were unfounded from lack of evidence.

_Bet you never thought I'd succeed this well._ Sasuke thought, his eyes staring at the wall to his room, the utter blackness consuming all light. If he really wanted to see he could simply activate his sharingan, and he usually did, but he was well aware that his curse seal—however damaged and weak it had become after Kyuubi's searing—kept Orochimaru in constant awareness of his chakra use, and he didn't want the snake's attention, especially now.

His regulated breathing should have been disconcerting, too slow, and even for him to be awake, and with his back to the door he doubted anyone could have been able to tell he was still conscious. These days, even Orochimaru was fooled. So, when the soft sound of snake skin on stone echoed in the room, Sasuke didn't move a bit. Even when the small pale summon curled up to rest beside his head, tiny and completely hidden.

It waited, staring into his eyes as it always did, awaiting the signal to begin relaying the message it had memorized from a useless scarecrow several villages over.

The halls echoed softly with the cries of the damned, cloying the ears and binding the air in lungs. Still he breathed, in and out, softly, slowly, evenly. The time passed in slow jarring moments punctuated by sobs and broken screams. Sasuke couldn't be certain if there was a presence outside, or even if his summon had returned unnoticed, but on the off chance he waited. Two, three, four hours, simply waiting and "sleeping". Kabuto had nearly caught him once, in the first year before Orochimaru had taught him the summoning technique. Needless to say, Sasuke had a deep aversion to the small Pug Nin-dog that had nothing to do with his half-assed demeanor.

A shift in the air.

Sasuke almost smirked, at the subtle sign that yes, his summon had indeed been spotted, but his eaves-dropper obviously believed him to be asleep, and the hours would have served to dull the thoughts. If he was lucky, the man will simply think he'd be seeing things. The lack of sleep accompanied by the horrific ambiance of the halls did tend to shred at ones sanity.

Just for precaution's sake, Sasuke waited another thirty minutes before closing his eyes for a long moment opening them as the hissed breath began to recount its message.

"Hokage is aware of the situation and commends you on your professionalism thus far."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. The messages always started that way, and he was beginning to think that it was Kakaishi's way of torturing him via long distance. He knew better than to complain though, the treatment would only worsen, and Sasuke doubted he could handle an increase in this irritation.

"She asks about the movements and the possible border breeches." Sasuke, still regulating his breaths nodded slightly, mentally running through the missions each sound Nin had been given over the last few weeks. There were at least four groups that strayed just a bit too close to fire country for comfort that could be divulged without arousing suspicions. "You are to be reminded that you have less than half a year to complete this mission before you risk too much."

Sasuke let out a sharp derisive snort at that last bit. He doubted highly that anyone aside from Kakashi actually cared for his well being. It was the discovery of his set up they worried about. Well, they had nothing to fear on that end, he already had plans in motion, and his getting caught was not an option at this point.

The serpent paused for such a long time that it gave Sasuke a moment of confusion. "Is that all?" He dared to breathe out. That pale head shook in the negative slowly, and Sasuke tensed, wondering what it was that made his summon hesitate. In all his time of knowing the small pale python, he had never known the snake to fear, to pause; to hesitate. The fact that it did now was more than slightly concerning.

His glare dissolved the silence as the small creature slowly hissed the last bit of news Kakashi had seen fit to impart on him.

"… Naruto has returned."

The air left his lungs in such a rush that it made his head light as the tight control he held over face and self fizzled out into thin air. His eyes widened, jaw became slack and heart tightened in his chest. _Naruto…_

He could clearly picture the small boy he'd left behind, bright, smiling, obnoxious, and loud. His orange jumpsuit blinding in the sun light, as the wearer spouting tall tales and useless claims that belayed the pain and fears he really held all too dear.

"Heh…" Sasuke wheezed out, the corner of his mouth tilting up as his eyes stung in an oddly overjoyed reaction he had previously thought impossible. The dobe was home, safe and sound after two years, and for the first time Sasuke sagged with relief.

_Stupid dobe… what were you doing this whole time, huh? _Sasuke couldn't begin to describe the worry that had settled inside him when, months after the fact, Kakashi had found it fit to inform him that the blonde had vanished into the night less than a day after him and no one had seen him since.

Perhaps Sasuke's panicked reply had said too much, or maybe it was the charred and traumatized look on Pakkun that prompted Kakashi's admittance that Naruto had left with Jiraya and that Tsunade knew where they were. In any case, his concern had not lessened.

Sasuke had left to protect him, had left under orders for the greater purpose of keeping Naruto free. What good was his choice if the idiot blond left the village to god knows where, with Itachi on the hunt for a little demon fox. His nights had been so restless Sasuke was almost shocked to realize that more than half of it was due to the dobe's disappearance, and that shockingly, now, in the dark screaming corridors, Sasuke was tired. Enough so, to actually sleep.

"Is there a reply?" The serpentine voice hissed near silently, its words almost lost under the thrum of agonized pain.

A reply. Did he have one? One that wouldn't endanger too much, wouldn't say too much? It would already be hard enough to hide his relief at Naruto's return from the human serpents lurking in the gloom.

_Patrols. The Hokage had asked about the patrols._ With a small breath that locked the conflicting emotions of anxiousness and relief back up, he nodded slowly relaying the closest patrolling Sound-Nin before shooing the serpent off.

In the retreating glide of scales on stone, Sasuke became aware of a heavy limbed numbness that dragged up and curled tightly around him. The screams were no longer a bother, nearly blocked from his ears as his mind recalled the blonde, and the warm feelings he'd released within him.

It was annoying at times, just how completely the blonde had changed him, but looking back on it, Sasuke was grateful for it. If he'd not had to stay, had not taken the time to know and understand Naruto, if they hadn't covered so much ground in so little time, what would have happened to him?

Would he have killed Naruto for the Mangekyo? Would he have been the pawn Orochimaru thought he was? Would he even be Sasuke anymore? Or would his desire for revenge have consumed him so completely that there was nothing left of the boy at all?

_Lovely thoughts to fall asleep to Uchiha…_Sasuke thought dismally to himself, a smirk tugging at the corner of his lips. The action nearly hurt after such disuse, but in the shadows of his room, he was safe risking such a display. _Naruto would defiantly call me something foul for such idiocies…_

Muscles relaxed slowly, the tension leaving for the first time in two years, and he fell fully into a voiceless slumber. Deep, dark, and healing.

**-3-**

** The floor had dust accumulating, and the hazy light from the cracked shoji doors let in a cool breeze and the scent of rain. The child sat there, watching from the thin opening, eyes dull and sad, but no longer empty.**

** Around him the room was aglow with the candlelight the calming warmth flickering from the table across the room, a bowl filled with water between them, its surface rippling slowly with the soft, distant sound of a voice. It echoed within the small home, through the halls, in the ceiling, but never close enough to be tangible, all the same, it was there, soothing the child as surely as the fading stains and shadows withered away at its presence. **

** A pale hand twitched, fingers tracing the blue stone as something flickered in the murky depth of midnight.**

**A break in the clouds.**

** "Sasuke." The voice whispered through the halls, and the boy let out a sigh, his posture relaxing against the frame of the door, his shoulders drooping comfortably. The laughter resumed at its usual distance, both everywhere and nowhere.**

**-3-**

There was someone in the room.

Sasuke jerked awake, his body tensing on instinct even as his mind reeled. _How long have I been out? What time is it? Damn it, what a time to slip up…_ Sasuke forced his body to calm, his heart to beat calmly regardless of his panicked state, his face a mask of deadly calm, his body motionless.

"What is it?" Sasuke's voice was as blasé as the rest of him, and as it always was lately, he sounded no more shocked, or sleepy than he did at mid day after sparring.

The snort from behind was recognizable, and Sasuke felt his stomach clench further into knots. _Damn it, what time is it?!_

"How long did you plan to keep Orichimaru-sama waiting, Sasuke?" Kabuto's voice sounded annoyed, clipped and mocking beneath the thin veil of hatred that permeated him. The teen couldn't stomach the fact that Sasuke was the snake's current favorite. That meant Sasuke got away with far more than the medic nin thought appropriate. Some days though, Sasuke wondered just what kind of relationship those two had, then he promptly decided not to care.

He had enough nightmares already, thank you.

"Hn."

"Ungrateful brat, who do you think you are? Orochimaru-sama is far too busy to be waiting for hours on the likes of you." Kabuto stated, his voice scathing but not even raised. The day he raised his voice was the day Kakashi apologized for all the bullshit he put Sasuke through. Knowing, and having heard this lecture before—though not for this particular reason—Sasuke stood and strode passed the white haired man, with a purposeful stride he knew would grate on the other's nerves.

His clothes were rumpled, but nothing so bad that he had to change, still it was unusual for him. Orochimaru would catch onto that, Sasuke was certain. That combined with his tardiness would be enough for suspicion. _I shouldn't have risked sending the summon back. If two teams get ambushed after this… not to mention someone saw it enter… fuck._

Boxing up his fear, and his anger at his own carelessness, Sasuke followed the maze-like tunnels to the training room, Kabuto at his heels silently fuming at the brush-off he'd received.

"Sasuke, so glad you could join me." The voice was as oily sounding as ever, proof of his irritation, but those yellow eyes that regarded him warily widened with amusement the moment he'd entered. "… have a good dream?"

The suggestive lilt to the question was not lost on him, and Sasuke fought the urge to cringe.

"…I see. Well then, sorry to have disturbed you, but we have much to do, and you were the one to request this training, were you not Sasuke?"

Sasuke stepped further into the room, taking up his customary stance in response to the question, and watched as Orochimaru's smile stretched over his pasty face. He was certain he'd just walked into a trap of some kind, and Orochimaru thought he'd won.

"The guard on duty last night informs me that a small summon was seen entering your room, and this morning's guard watched it leave the village."

_Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!_ Sasuke stood back up, arms crossed casually as he shifted his weight to his left. The posture indicating mild annoyance while appearing non-threatening, and as always it made Kabuto flinch, his chakra use rising slightly.

Sasuke often bemoaned the intuition—or perhaps it was simple paranoia—that kept Kabuto so alert. It would make killing the snake that much more difficult.

"You do not deny it." Orochimaru now seemed less amused and more careful as he waited, and Sasuke took this moment to look unaffected as he built up a lie that would hold water.

"It completed its job. I sent it on another."

"So you admit to it!" Kabuto's voice was that annoying sharp quality that implied a shout even as his voice stayed at an amiable level.

It was irritating.

"Hn." He took pleasure in the grinding of teeth.

"So, Sasuke, care to explain this… job, of yours?"

For a moment, he had the distinct feeling of freefalling. Controlling it, Sasuke sighed looking straight into snake yellow as he intoned. "I sent it to track Itachi."

Orochimaru sneered. "Sasuke, no one knows where Itachi is. How could your summon have found him?"

"I did not succeed in killing Naruto. As Itachi is hunting him, I sent a summon to keep an eye on him. He's no real threat, but still he has a way of interfering. I was informed of his return to Konoha last night. I merely told the summon to continue tailing him for the time being in case Itachi makes his move then."

His jaw actually hurt. That was the most he'd said in months, and now he was worried that perhaps he'd said too much in his nervousness, but Orochimaru merely nodded, his expression closed off, and oddly understanding, as though he too had once used such a tactic.

Sasuke desperately hoped he had not been the subject of such activities.

"Perhaps a wise decision. His lineage has been known to be… irritatingly observant." Orochimaru's lip curled at that, and Sasuke felt his interest perk up.

That had not been the first time that Orochimaru had implied knowing Naruto's family. And the degree of detest in the implications made him certain it was personal. The Snake knew far more than even the Hokage was aware of. Sasuke wanted to know what it was that both Orochimaru and Kabuto dangled before him, but knew better than to ask. If he played his cards right, he might be able to over hear what he wanted, or get it from Kabuto when the other wasn't particularly on guard, but both were highly unlikely, and again he was left with nothing but his patience to fall back on.

That he was a master of.

"Are we going to train?" He asked, just this side of whining, and watched as Orochimaru slid back into his mocking comfort zone, affecting his battle stance. Sasuke followed suit.

It was always best to match his skills to those Orochimaru showed, not particularly aiming to defeat his teacher so much as fool him into believing that he still had much to teach him. In reality, with the exception of a few forbidden jutsu and several bits of information he wanted, Ororchimaru was of no more use to him. Sasuke reveled in that thought. It was nice to be the one holding back out of choice, in control for the briefest of moments. It wasn't nearly enough to take on his brother he knew, but it would have to suffice.

For now.

Orochimaru began, his feint and low level attack beginning the slowly building dance that had often lead Sasuke to wonder if Orochimaru was catching on to his games, but was actually the egotistical way his teacher played.

Hoping to cut to the chase, as well as add to the illusion of irritancy, Sasuke chose a slightly higher attack, feeding the ego and forcing the fight to a higher level, at which point, Sasuke allowed his teacher to see him as keeping up, as slowly Orochimaru ran through several jutsu he'd previously taught him, and Sasuke responded as a dutiful student would, being sure to impress but not overwhelm. That, more than anything else, was what he was really practicing anymore. The art of deception.

The same way that Naruto had fooled the world by affecting an air of idiocy, and by holding back when he needed, not abusing the power of the kyuubi which he held, Sasuke was learning something similar.

And there was that warm flutter in his chest again.

The burn of Orochimaru's attack hit full on, throwing Sasuke off a moment before he regained his footing and shot back, using his faster, more agile attacks to make up for his blunder.

Now was not the time to notice such things. It was neither safe, nor healthy while so close to the snake to contemplate the feelings he'd been shutting away in regards to thoughts of Naruto. Sadly, that seemed to be easier said than done this day—Sasuke blamed Naruto's return personally—and he was actually quite winded by the time this spar had concluded.

On the one side it was nice because it made acting easier, on the other side it wasn't so great to actually be in pain when he usually faked it.

"That is enough for today." Orochimaru stated smugly, "I have other things to deal with, and we had a late start."

It was meant as an insult, and had Sasuke actually given a damn it might have stung, as it was the only thing smarting was his skin. Still his pain helped him to effect a perfect glare as he turned as strode from the room without another word.

**-3-**

_ The room was warm, dim with the lack of moonlight, but enough light filtered in from the window for him to pick out the outlines of shapes. The gleam of messy golden hair, soft in the clutching pale fingers that lingered, tangled within their depths, nails scraping the warm skin and pulling soft, muted sounds of pleasure from too busy red lips. _

_ Shoulders, tanned and smooth, rounded before him, shimmering in the pale, distant glow, dusted with liquid stars that ran down a bared back and over narrow hips. They lingered on muscled thighs, trapped by the crease of skin where legs met hip, and another pale hand gripped there, smearing them back into too warmed flesh._

_ His heart beat was too loud in his ears, its sound in perfect rhythm with the one caged in the heaving chest above him, he could feel its echo each time that bronzed chest pressed against his own, sweat mingling and easing the glide as bodies strained against each other, dancing, fighting, loving._

_ Those full lips pulled away with a wet popping sound, and harsh heated breath scalded his cheek and ear, a thrilling tingle encasing his spine at the high pitched whine that escaped when the warm sturdy body pressed back against him, pushing them closer, so sweetly closer together._

_ "S…Sasuke…" The hitched breath, the stutter of words, it was all felt and he arched up, hands pulling harshly against the blond trapped in his embrace, and the smaller hands pressed to his chest and shoulders for balance curled, scrapping short nails over his skin. He could feel his skin prickle with the telling signs of the marks left by the actions, but it felt good, so good. _

_ His head pushed back against his pillow tilting away as he grunt, hips jerking legs flexing and scrambling for purchase on the damp bed sheets—now tangled and half fallen from the mattress—as cooler droplets fell from the tips of blond hair to sprinkle his skin._

_ His breath hissed through his clenched teeth, and he trembled, doubting he could hold on, doubting he could ever get close enough to the other to feel satisfied. It was like a drug, he needed, more always more, and his body ached and trembled from the exertion used to obtain and still he yearned._

_ "Naruto…" He breathed as the blonde slumped against him, curled and panting, his forehead pressed to Sasuke's collarbone, allowing the pale hand to slip down his sweaty neck, fingertips tracing the small bone at the base where his spine connected to his neck. _

_ Naruto's knees pinched into his sides as the other trembled against him, whole body over heated and exhausted, but still Sasuke urged him on and he complied with the soft lift, pull, drop, and glide._

_ Another strangled sound, accompanied by a sharp tremble, and Sasuke gasped, pulling his prize toward him, pressing that golden head closer to his own, needing desperately to kiss him, to love him, to express the aching tenderness he felt coiled within the burning carnal desire for friction and sensation…_

**-3-**

The simple fact that he was staring up at the darkened ceiling pissed him off. If there was a reason for his waking—Kabuto, the snake summons to name a few—some reason for his sudden exodus from his very pleasant and pleasing dream, he could have focused on that but there was no reason why he was awake with a raging hard on staring up at the shaded ceiling of his room.

Sasuke sighed accepting the fact that he was wholly awake and there was no way he was going back to the pleasant fantasy that was becoming far more common than he should be comfortable with. Sure he'd started dreaming of the blonde shortly after leaving, but the dreams had mostly been memories that slowly altered to his unconscious thoughts. Discussions and comfortable moments. A few had been frightening, dealing with the battle at the Valley of the End focusing on the fact that in his dreams Naruto hadn't survived. Those had been during the darker moments of his mission, during the time that he'd first learned of Naruto's flight from Konoha and had aided in his sudden insomnia.

Dreaming of Naruto was one of the few joys he had left, and when he first had the dream of the woods, of that fateful kiss, it was only natural that he would fantasize about what it would have been like if Naruto had accepted the clumsy contact.

Compared to his more recent dreams that first one had been innocent yet it had startled him for a long while, but he decided that as long as it was in his own head it didn't hurt anyone, and so he was resolute in enjoying the unconscious joys his mind could create. Being denied them was something he despised. Deciding that sleep was beyond his grasp now, he rolled from his bed and scanned the room.

His summon was late in its return. While it was a good thing in concern to Orochimaru and Kabuto's suspicions as its extended absence helped back up his lie, it also worried him. Naruto's return was both a relief and a distraction. He needed to know what the Dobe was doing now, what asinine plan he had, because nothing was going to convince him that Naruto had given up on bringing him home. Kakashi's very first message having detailed Naruto's reaction to his departure had said enough.

"_The fox is pacing the cage and quietly plotting its escape." _

The man certainly knew them well, not even twenty-four hours later Naruto had flown the coop and no one had heard from him in two years. Now he was home a mere six months before Sasuke's time ran out, that was a little too convenient to be coincidence.

Naruto was never one to do things needlessly. It might seem like a string of random acts, but that was hardly the case. The blonde usually had a plan and was already thinking four moves ahead by the time you stumbled upon the first steps. And disregarding his safety along the way. The fox had done more to him then give him extra hormones and body parts.

He needed a distraction, and with that in mind he slunk out into the halls. He was allowed free reign of the training room, and most of Sound was used to his late night practices. Besides, with the death cries no one would notice the little sounds his activities produced. In fact, the only person who would be distracted would be Orochimaru whose curse seal would most likely alert him to Sasuke's prolonged use of the Sharingan, and he could care less if he disturbed him.

The halls were dark and still echoed with noises that should never become common place and yet, they had. Torches flickered at intermitted intervals, casting dim shadows and stark brightness throwing off the adjustments the eyes tried to make. It was a well thought out defense though it mattered very little to those who walked the distorting halls daily. Sasuke smirked, knowing that his betrayal would be unforeseen, and made all the more easy for it.

"—ow is it this of any importance?" Kabuto's muted voice carried undertones of aggravation and stilled Sasuke's feet just outside the doors of Orochimaru's outer chambers. He blinked a moment, willing his breathing to still further and his chakra to lower in a steady progression to simulate his departure.

Eavesdropping was never a healthy habit, made deadly in this particular instant, and Sasuke had learned early on to master his chakra control.

The soft moans and sobs seemed exponentially louder now that he focused his senses on the conversation just beyond his place. It was irritating but something he had learned to deal with, he just hoped this particular conversation was relevant or helpful to his mission. He learned early on that most of Ororchimaru's late night discussions were of little to no use, but once in a while they came in handy, both personally and professionally.

"He is more than a simple container, Kabuto." Orochimaru hissed in return as Sasuke's control proved perfect. "Have you forgotten his skill back in the battle with Tsunade?"

"… I assumed it was the demon inside of him that allowed him to advance so quickly." Kabuto spoke in a near whisper, as though running over a memory searching for a flaw he had believed impossible.

"That is part of it, but the truth lies in why he was chosen. Why Kyuubi was placed inside of him."

Sasuke stopped breathing all together. They were discussing Naruto again. Not all that surprising when just a little over two weeks before he'd been talking about him and the Sannin had showed more than a little bit of interest, but what was surprising was the contempt in Orochimaru's voice when he spoke of him. Sasuke had been under the impression that Naruto was too far below Orochimaru's notice to be worth that kind of hate.

"… because of his Father?" It was the first time he'd ever heard Kabuto not fully certain of a fact, and Sasuke filed that knowledge away.

So the Snake didn't share everything with the white haired ninja. That was very good to know.

"That idiot Namekaze thought that he would be considered a hero. That after his death the village would see his boy as the one to suffer the most from Kyuubi, having lost both parents and most of his humanity." Orochimaru's laugh was cruel, "Never would have thought the village would strip him of his lineage as well. Stupid bastard put too much faith in that village he died for. He was a fool, unworthy of the position he was awarded."

"To lose his parents, his identity, humanity, and be the murderer of his father as well… he truly is a thing to be pitied." Kabuto sounded not the least bit saddened, in fact, he sounded pleased. Sasuke clenched his fists at his sides and controlled his internal urge to raise his chakra.

"This is nothing to pity, that brat is more of a threat than we give him credit for. Namekaze was powerful, if not for the Kyuubi Konoha would not have suffered such a blow from us. There is a reason the Fourth's death left such an impact and why it was a necessity. As his son, he has inherited most of those things that made his father great. While that makes him a fool, it also makes him more than an annoyance." It was a sentiment close to a snarl, and Sasuke could well believe that it had hurt to voice. It also drove home the fact that Orochimaru trusted Kabuto implicitly, that made Sasuke wary. Perhaps the white-haired nin could still cause more of a problem than Sasuke had originally anticipated.

"Orochimaru-sama…"

"I must complete my next transfer before the brat finds us. His little tussle over the Shukaku brat proves that we cannot afford to ignore him. Before we meet with Sasori we must…" Orochimaru trailed off. Whether he was done talking or had somehow sensed him, was uncertain and Sasuke felt no urge to find out. Using the speed he'd perfected throughout his life to work, Sasuke silently made his escape.

**-2-**

The training room was quiet, still, and empty, just as he expected and he allowed his chakra to flare as he ran through a few warm ups, stretching in preparation for an exhausting work out. With all he'd overheard, he wouldn't be sleeping anytime soon.

Was it really all that shocking? He knew the Dobe had to have had parents. Parents killed in the battle against Kyuubi, that was a given, and in the long run it made no real difference who the man the dobe would have called father had been as regardless of everything, he was still dead and Naruto was still an orphan. If one really thought about it, it made sense. With all that they were told of the Fourth Hokage, his noble sacrifice and his selfless actions made it impossible not to know. He had willingly given his life for the village, what else could he have done? If he needed a child to carry on the horrors, to hold the demon at bay, he would not have randomly chosen a child. Far from it, he would take the weight of the problem fully onto himself, and he would use his own child, sacrifice his own son, as he would sacrifice himself.

And he had.

No, the information wasn't in any way shocking to him, it was the options that now lay before him that bothered him. How could that help him? What would he do with such knowledge? It was useless to him, aside from the fact that now he knew that Orochimaru felt more than a little wary of the blonde. The Snake knew far more than he was letting on. Then again, he'd been in the Akatsuki at one point—another useless bit of information he'd gleaned from a sleepless night—so anything he knew about Naruto it was a good bet his brother knew as well, and more.

_Should I tell the dobe? _Sasuke slipped, and stumbled awkwardly in his taijutsu warm up. He was grateful for the lack of audience to witness his mistake, and stood swiftly repeating the movements after a moment.

Once the set was completed, perfect, flawless, and smooth, Sasuke continued on, allowing his mind to wander as the first dampening of sweat began over his skin.

Telling Naruto. That was the last thing he could see himself doing. First of all, there was no opportunity as of yet, and secondly—and perhaps the most important reason he could see—what possible good could it do for the blonde? It wouldn't change a damn thing. The man would still be dead, Naruto would still be hated by the village, he'd still carry the weight of a father's decision and though that had the potential of lifting some of that burden, giving a purpose, a reason, for his torment, it also stood the chance of creating more problems for him. No, telling Naruto would solve nothing, it would do no good, and Naruto may or may not already know. Sasuke highly doubted he did, but, being told would do good. Naruto was Naruto. An orphan who grew up without parents, with the emotional baggage of an entire village on his shoulders, and his parentage played little into that.

No, he wouldn't say a thing.

Sweat slipped over his neck and shoulders, making his shirt cling to his skin and every breath of air he disturbed cool and pleasant. The movements—repetitive and familiar—eased his thoughts, filing away the currently important information where it would help, and discarding the bits that couldn't aid him for the time being.

Once his physical workout and the basic forms of most of his techniques had been run through, Sasuke turned, his hands flying through the seals of his most favored techniques with a casual grace that came from familiarity.

Chakra burned in his chest as he drew in breath for the basic form of his fire Jutsu. The flames heated the room and lit it up almost painfully. His eyes shifted instinctively to the sharingan to keep his equilibrium as the light died and the dimness returned.

Flying through a few more forms, he slid into the other variations of his family's signature attack, throwing in the few moderations he'd made while under a madman's tutelage before falling gracefully into a standstill. Focusing on his breathing, he willed his heart to calm and his presence to diminish quickly.

_Control. _

_Focus._

_Perfection._

Sasuke's eyes glowed in the darkness as he attempted to use his bloodline limit with as little chakra signature as possible, and then he was flying again, throwing shiruken and kunai against the softer wall on the north side of the room, ignoring the swirling pattern he'd unconsciously made as he just as swiftly moved into the several different variations of the Chidori.

He knew better than to actually call for the chakra for most of them. Though he had learned to control and use the technique multiple times, it was still a powerful attack, and though the whole purpose for this impromptu practice was to wear himself out, it was foolish to do so without consideration to environment, self, and those around. Sasuke was well aware he was in a den of serpents and would never leave himself in a position where he would be anything but ready for battle. As such, most of the variants were a mock run through of the hand motions, and a mental run through on each step needed to complete the attack and approximately how much time it would take to complete each evolution.

He had to forgo his favored Chidori Nagashi as he had left his sword in the room. A foolish mistake that he worried might return to haunt him, but he was already in the groove and didn't feel much like traipsing back to his room just for the piece of steel. It was shocking how much he noticed its missing weight both upon his belted tie as well as in his hand. He made a mental note to run through his sword stances and attacks at a later date, as he slipped from the Chidori and into the variant other Jutsu—most forbidden—he had learned from the Sannin of Sound.

He had a feeling most of these little techniques would make the Hokage frown, and more than a few would earn him another close encounter with her fist, and Sasuke wondered just how much he should tell her when he returned. The logical answer was everything that would not land him in the medical ward, but the expected answer was, and would be, everything.

_Perhaps if I brought sake along…_ Sasuke smirked at the image that produced in his mind. He'd stumbled upon the woman's love for booze during a—quite honestly horrifying—dinner with Orochimaru and important member of Rice country. They had discussed business which mostly concerned more test subjects for Orochimaru's numerous experiments, but as they partook in more and more alcohol, conversation had slipped and discussion of Konoha, and the new Hokage had come up. Again, a useless fact he'd filed away for later. Hopefully it will serve him well in this aspect. He doubted it would but it was better than nothing, and knowing Naruto he'd most likely meet him in the hospital room to kick his ass for leaving in the first place.

The smirk morphed into a mocking half smile as he thought of Naruto's response to his newer attacks. _The idiot will probably flip and beg to learn them, and then try and find loopholes to defeat them._ Sasuke chuckled, feeling excited at just the prospect of the multiple 'challenges' he'd receive from his idiot friend. He dearly missed the spars he'd had with the blonde. Sure most of their spats had come from real anger and hurt but there was a gentle understanding even then between them, a line that neither crossed even when enraged.

Here it was merely a tool for learning a better way to kill, to win, to defeat.

With Naruto, it was a way of communication.

"Something good happen?" The sudden voice was startling, and like a switch the smile was gone and the feelings were closed off, sealed behind the veneer of calm he had perfected, so when he faced Kabuto—who leaned on one arm braced against the doorframe—his expression was blank, unreadable as was his aura.

Kabuto's snide smirk slipped into a glare.

For several long moments they stood facing each other, neither giving an inch as Kabuto tried to read him, and Sasuke filed away each telling detail his stance and posture gave him, adding it to the collage he'd built up on the man. Every bit could make the difference when he placed his plan into motion, and he'd need them all to outsmart the medic ninja. Finally, either tired or frustrated, Kabuto blinked and straightened up arms crossed over his chest, yet another sign that the other didn't trust him.

"Orochimaru and I will be out for a few days." He stated, as though that was the beginning and ending of the conversation, and because it was expected of him Sasuke turned and effected an irritated posture, clearly feeling slighted.

"And me?" He asked, his voice carefully neutral though tense with mimicked anger. Kabuto was fooled completely as his sneer returned.

"What about you?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and was rewarded with Kabuto's mirth as he straightened further.

"Orochimaru has far more pressing concerns than you and you're training. You of all people should know that."

_So… this is about Naruto…_ Sasuke thought, thinking back over the conversation he'd overheard. _… and Sasori… _the name didn't sound familiar but he still committed it to memory for when his Summon did return, perhaps Kakashi or the Hokage knew the name, perhaps not, either way it was information they could use.

Seeming to feel that he had won the argument, Kabuto made as if to leave, and just because he could, Sasuke let his chakra flare just to watch the other swing around and assume a battle stance, Kunai in one hand, chakra encasing the other. He suppressed a sadistic smirk and remained in his neutral stance.

"Why?" it was a simple question, with more than one topic attached but Kabuto would know which he meant, and if he didn't it would still serve its purpose of annoying him, and perhaps give Sasuke more information on who Sasori might be.

Kabuto's face tinged red. "That is none of your concern."

Mission accomplished.

"Hn." Sasuke returned, turning from him as if in dismissal and he knew without looking that the other's features had contorted in anger.

"Watch yourself, Uchiha, your usefulness is limited." Kabuto threw as a parting shot as he left, not waiting for Sasuke's response which was fine since he had no intention of giving one.

The smirk returned.

_As is yours…_

**-2-**

The screams were quieter now, less panicked and more like the bleeding of wounds and the suffering and those who knew there would be no release. It was chilling and Sasuke tuned it out through sheer will alone, aware that at least Kakashi and the Hokage were well aware of those trapped in the bowels of this hell hole. They wouldn't let this sit long, and once the snake is gone…

The soft sound of scales on the stone halted Sasuke's thoughts and he smirked in the dim halls, slowing his steps until the cool glide of the serpent met his skin and coiled up embracing him in a cool casualness settling around his shoulders and staying there silently, again awaiting his signal.

For a moment, Sasuke was thankful for the late arrival as it guaranteed his privacy, what with both irritants gone from his immediate sight. It also made speaking to those who will later help him in the pursuit of his brother easier. Sasuke relaxed, his strides lengthening back out to his usual stride and finished making his way back to his room. He casually went about setting his blade beside his bed as he sat back once more out of precaution and settled into a meditative position to wait.

When three hours had passed with no shift in air current or change in presence Sasuke eased his eyes back open and the snake began.

"There was an attack against Suna." The lack of the repetitious intro made Sasuke glance down at the snake and tense slightly. Something was wrong if Kakashi found no need to continue his torture as he had the last two and a half years. Paying closer attention Sasuke didn't interrupt the flow of casual information that hissed from the small summon, most of which he had overheard before, such as Garra making Kazekage—and that must have rubbed Naruto the wrong way when he found out, either that or made him stupidly happy—and the Akatsuki making a move against Suna, their goal being Shukaku, but the more personal information he had not been aware of.

"The Raccoon has died and been resurrected and the Fox has shown his more volatile self."

Sasuke shifted not liking the sound of that. It could mean numerous things and yet the only thing he pictured at those words was the horrid imagery from the Valley of the End. Something he never wanted to think of again, but Kakashi couldn't have meant that. Naruto had been stripped of his flesh in seconds, if that had happened again Kakashi would have said something more than what he had.

At least, Sasuke hoped he would.

"He is staring only at you, Uchiha, and it has made him reckless and blind." The snake paused and Sasuke stared into a corner glowering and attempting to curb the burn of anger that curled low in his gut. _The hell is he thinking?! What good is power if you die?!_

When this was all over, Sasuke was going to beat Naruto into the ground for being such a fool. "Hn."

The sound of his voice made the snake jolt slightly, its pale head tilting a bit to view his face, a tongue darting out to tease the air, before it slowly proceeded wary of Sasuke's change in demeanor. _Yet another side effect of Dobe._

"Currently vacationing in the sterile halls of medical while Team Seven takes on the mission of catching a serpent at a meeting with the 'Dawn'. Is the snake away for the fox to play?"

No one, least of all a grown man should say such idiocies seriously, and Sasuke knew Kakashi had, just as he knew the python's inflection to the words were mimicked perfectly from the masked man. He wasn't certain if that knowledge pissed him off or reassured him, it was rather confusing at times.

"As I am unavailable a replacement has been found, and I must say I do not envy him as your replacement and Naruto seem to get along about as well as you two did before. Sai seems to bring out so much… life in Naruto, its really quiet sweet a perfect match." At this Sasuke tensed, a low burn scalded his insides. _Replacement? I am still a member of Team Seven damn it, he better not get comfortable…_ Sasuke glared holes into the far wall, his hands fisted tightly on his knees. _And what the hell does he mean 'as well as we did?!'_ Panic was swift to follow the anger turning the churning burn into a nauseous feeling of anxiety.

He loved Naruto, plain and simple. That hadn't changed one bit since his mission had begun, though his outlook on decisions had shifted marginally with the time, and as far as he was concerned Naruto was _his._

His friend.

His teammate.

His family.

His Dobe.

And no one, especially some second rate fill-in was moving in on his territory! He had plans damn it, and those needed the Dobe to be single and still slightly obsessed with him.

The silence stretched on for an eternity it seemed as Sasuke continued to melt holes into the wall while trying to mentally kill a person he had no face to match to the name, and then the snake shifted from his shoulders to curl before him its head tilted to the side.

"Will there be a response?"

A blink.

"Yes." Sasuke replied, eyes burning as his blood limit activated spinning freely from his emotions. The serpent perked up its eyes gleaming in preparation and Sasuke just barely stopped himself from growling, "Who the fuck is Sai?"

He immediately turned and flopped over ignoring the fact that Kakashi had asked for Orochimaru's movements as well as the fact that he had planned to inform them of Sasori, hopeful that his lack of response would freeze the mission and Naruto would be out of danger and—hopefully—away from Sai.

Yes it was a childish move, yes it was a stupid move, but Sasuke simply didn't care at this point, and with the two people he had to be wary of away, he saw no real harm in acting thus.

Recognizing a dismissal, the summon slithered off the way it had come leaving Sasuke to brood alone in his room, his mood shot and corroding in the burning emotions that threatened to smother him.

Was he jealous?

Sasuke thought that was pretty obvious.

"Stupid Dobe…"

**A.N. Okay as I said before, I am really not happy with this chapter. Sorry if it sucked as badly as I fear it did. I'm going back through it now. If it wasn't too horrid please review. Thank you.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A.N. First off, sorry this is like a week late. I have excuses but really they aren't worth mentioning. I would also like to apologize for being so insecure about previous chapters. It is true when people say 'You are your own worst critic.' Thank you for the reviews and the reassurances that the chapters are fine, I still feel that there is room for improvement and I will work to accomplish that. When I do repost certain chapters I'll let you all know on my main page. Also, due to time and work restraints if the chapter will be late I'll leave a notice on my main page along with the status of that chapter. This way I am not posting "false" chapters with Author's notes, and you all still get an update on what is going on. Sound good? **

**Also, from here on out I really deviate from the original story line so, this nice easy flow of things is going to be chucked out of the window. Danzo's getting a new back story and so are a lot of the other characters. Most of Akatsuki is getting jilted and well, I guess if you keep reading you'll see. This has been your warning!**

**Okay, on with the chapter!**

_**Kyuubi the Bitch**_

**Naruto**

Chapter 6: Chasing Shadows, Circling Nightmares, Choking Truths

"God damn it!" Naruto cried running ahead of the group and away from the towering gates of Konoha as though all the demons of hell were on his tail. Which, in all honesty, they were. "Go away!" His shout over his shoulder seemed to cause little affect on the fuzzy red irritant that trotted after him cooing up a storm as though he didn't have two strangers following him and Sakura on this highly tense mission.

_This isn't fair! What did I do to deserve this?! This is all your fault, you fluffy, nine-tailed bitch!_ Kyuubi remained silent at his internal yell and Naruto found himself almost upset by it.

If he had to suffer through the embarrassment of being chased out of Konoha by a fox, then that stupid demon was going to suffer as well. _Damn it, first the "little dick" comments and now this?! God, if that asshole ever discovers my problem… _Naruto let out a whimpering moan at the thought of the torment that would cause and put on a little more speed doubling back hoping to confuse the beast and maybe get it to stop following him.

Sadly, it seemed determined to use Sasuke's absence to its advantage.

_I'm so adding this to the list!_ Naruto thought sadly, putting yet another mental bullet mark on the lengthy list of reasons to kick Sasuke's ever loving ass when he finally came home. _Who would have thought I'd miss his bastardly ways because of this?!_

"Do I want to know?" The calm question came from the current team leader, Naruto thought he recalled the man calling himself Yamato—or was it Mahado—but he really wasn't too certain. He'd been a bit too busy wishing death to come upon the dark haired third member of their team. Sadly, the odd, midriff showing boy was still alive and following them.

"No, you really don't." Sakura replied, her tone sounding mirthful and Naruto was certain she was hiding her laugh behind a hand.

"It's not funny Sakura! Ho shit!" Naruto dodged clumsily as the little parasite attempted to jump him and scurried back to hide behind Sakura. The fox pulled to a stop before the girl wary, as any smart thing was, of her.

"Naruto, its been following you for over two years now. It ceased being funny a long time ago." Sakura began, making the shooing motion with her hand. The fox just tilted its head and began to make a large circuit around her still in pursuit of the blonde.

"You think I don't know that?!"

"Perhaps it has mistaken you for a female." Sai stated with a large grin and Naruto turned slowly, his eyes spelling death as he contemplated whether or not he should respond. The socially inept jerk had no idea just how close to the truth he was, but that wasn't really the problem. It wasn't even the name calling that irritated Naruto, it was the fact that he had _replaced_ Sasuke.

Had it been anyone else, any one of their other friends he would have been fine. They knew their position was temporary, they knew Sasuke and even though most of them no longer trusted him, they knew better than to speak of it. This dick didn't, and was working off the false belief that Sasuke was just like any other missing nin. Like Itachi and Orochimaru, and he walked along as though he belonged in the gap the Uchiha had left behind, and that made Naruto want to attack. He was messing with something the little idiot had no clue of and if he wasn't careful, Naruto would take him out. All he needed was a reason, and when he had it…

"… since your penis is small enough to be negligible…"

_That's fucking it!_ Naruto turned around to face Sai, his voice far too quiet to be considered his usual outrage, his tone far too dangerous and so very different from how it had been when he'd react to Sasuke's taunts that he could feel Sakura tense as he spoke, "You want to repeat that, asshole?"

Sai just smiled, unaware of the thin ice he tread on. "It is merely a suggestion."

"I'll give you a suge—"Naruto cut short as his leg buckled out from under him. When he hit the dirt, the air pushed from his lungs Naruto closed his eyes and attempted to block the world from his mind. _I will kill it. That's it, I'll drag the bastard home, kick his ass, and then cook up the fluffy bastard and feed it to him! _

"Naruto…" Sakura asked worriedly when she realized that the fox had succeeded in its goal and he shoved his face further into the ground. Some days, it was just better to give up. The fox cooed by his ear and using reflexes that had startled Jiraiya, Naruto grabbed the scruff of its neck and pulled it close.

"I am bigger then you, and I will eat you."

"Naruto, that's just gross!" Sakura complained bopping him lightly on the head. "Come on, we don't have time for this lovers spat."

"Hn." At his response Sakura rolled her eyes hefting him up and onto her back. The mere fact that she could kept him from making any smart ass comment. The fox—now released—growled from the ground and Naruto stuck his tongue out at the furry monster.

"So you are into animals Naruto?" Again, Sai's pleasant question earned him even further disdain from the blonde.

"Stop pushing your sick fantasies off on me." Naruto grumbled, not bothering to lift his gaze from the road ahead as Sakura began to trudge on. He was well aware of the confused look on Yamato's face as he followed them and Naruto looped his arms across Sakura's shoulders giving her a half hug.

She made no comment but he knew she understood. Together they were all that was left of Team Seven and they would allow others to help them, but they would not permit anyone to intrude. She understood the only third member of Team Seven was Sasuke. She had been the one to relate the information that Orochimaru was going to be meeting one of the Akatsuki members. This was as important to her, as it was to him. Out of everyone he knew, Sakura was the one person he still trusted.

Luckily, both of the new replacements kept quiet and didn't ask why Naruto was being carried. That should have been concerning, but from the guarded way he and Sakura had been acting, maybe they had learned that they wouldn't answer them anyway.

"Thanks, Sakura." Naruto whispered and she shifted him a bit, though he doubted it was really because she was tired.

"You touch anything and I'll really make you a girl."

He couldn't suppress the smile, relaxing against his friend with a chuckle. "You really have been hanging around the Hag far too much, Sakura."

"I'm telling her you said that." Sakura threw back with a grin and the easy quality of their friendship eased the last of the tension from his frame.

A silence fell then, thick and heavy as they continued on down a path, and as he waited for the numbness to fade making his limbs tingle unpleasantly. _The last time this happened, Sasuke had to carry me back…_ Naruto smiled sadly, his mind running back over those memories and recalling the calm that had descended at that time. _This is… different…_

Since he had nothing else to occupy his mind Naruto allowed himself to think back over the last few days, and the harrowing events since his return. It had all happened so fast, one moment all was well, he'd found out that Gaara had made it to Kazekage. It was so great, proof that it could be done and as far as Gaara was concerned, this was a great first step for him. Naruto had been so happy, and in an odd way, proud of the red-head and then he was captured, and too quickly after that, he was dead.

Naruto shivered, the echo of those harsh emotions unsettling him. There were no words to describe the emotions that had gone through him in that moment; the loss of control, the hatred, the anger, the hurt, and the fear.

It was no longer just a thought, a whisper in the dark. The Akatsuki were real and his death was inevitable. If they could kill Gaara, Naruto knew he'd be helpless against them. It had terrified him and that fear mixed with the rage and before he knew it, he was losing control of reality.

Whatever Kakashi had done to stop Kyuubi, Naruto would be forever grateful for. He doubted things would be as they are now if he'd lost it there. Hell, nothing would be left standing after he'd finished, of that he was certain.

Still, perhaps the most shocking was his outburst. Sure he'd thought most of the words, and yes he'd confided in Sasuke about his feelings, but for the first time in his life he said them. He screamed them at all present, and he shoved the useless discrimination back into old Chiyo's face. He might not have been able to stand up to the elders in Konoha, but there, outside of Suna, before one of the people who may as well have killed Gaara, he was strong enough to judge them, and he had. It had been liberating, freeing, and after he'd finished crying, after forgiving Chiyo, and helping her to bring Gaara back, it was cleansing. Naruto had never felt as strong as he had that day, watching as a whole village turned up to save "the demon".

It had all been like a bad dream there at the end, but somehow it was a good dream too. It made him dare to hope as he hadn't done in so long, not to mention the confirmation of Gaara's friendship was nice touch. Though, in its wake he was left with the new task of possibly saving Sasuke and dealing with the knowledge that he was being hunted.

That wasn't so nice.

Then this new mission came up.

Saving Sasuke was good, but getting a new team was a downer—especially since the third member was such a dick, and it wasn't helping matters that he resembled Sasuke in an odd, disturbing way—but with circumstances as they were he had no choice but to abide by the rules

Not to mention the fact that they were again facing the Akatsuki in an odd turn of events. Before the group had been an abstract thing, with only Itachi's cruel face to place the danger too, now though, he knew there were other's. Many others, and they were powerful.

Maybe it was another side affect of having the Kyuubi inside him—after gaining a uterus and ovaries he really wouldn't be that shocked anymore—but he'd somehow always felt like the hunter. It was that feeling of invincibility that had saved him time after time and kept forcing him to his feet, and now, he wasn't top of the food chain, and that scared the piss out of him.

He was man enough to admit when he was scared, but he was also man enough to know when showing that fear, and acting on it would do him no good at all. So he shoved it to the back of his mind, and focused on his mission.

Save Sasuke.

Naruto sighed, closing his eyes against the on-coming headache and muffled the sounds of battle that the memories dredged up.

Would Sasuke be there?

Would they be able to bring him home?

Would things finally start to return to the way they should be?

Naruto frowned at the dismal route his thoughts had taken and shifted a bit, encouraged when he felt his toes wiggle even if it was through a layer of pinpricks and tingles.

"Hey, Sakura, I can walk now." He began, needing to walk, or something to concentrate on anything other than the past which he could do nothing to change anyway. Sadly, Sakura had ceased to be the psychic genius that she had been previously, as she shifted his weight, but didn't slow down or drop him.

"Naruto it's barely been an hour. There is no way you're well enough to be walking yet."

"Come on Sakura, this is really embarrassing." Naruto whined, aware that his ego was smarting now that his mind wasn't caught up in self-depreciating thoughts and memories. _Damn if Sasuke were here I'd never hear the end of this…_

"Your ego will survive I'm sure." Sakura sounded unimpressed and made Naruto deflate.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"That should be obvious."

"Hey!"

Sakura smiled and Naruto almost felt normal again when Sai had to butt, ruining the happy illusion that they had built that things were as they had been before, with Kakashi making smart ass comments and Sasuke staying as far from their conversation as physically and verbally possible.

"Sakura's conclusion that you are quite conceited and there for are in no threat of losing your ego seems quite true, tiny penis."

He could feel Sakura tense, and took comfort from her protectiveness.

"Sakura, put me down."

She must have heard the death threat intended for the messed up third member as she pretended not to hear him, and simply trudging along.

"Sakura."

"No."

"Sakura."

"No."

Naruto let out a sigh. "Fine then, you leave me no choice." And in a move that would have made Jiraiya proud, Naruto slid his hand down to cup her left breast.

He was put down.

Two miles ahead of them, after swallowing three bugs on his flight and now he hurt in places that he didn't know existed till then, but hey, it worked.

Naruto made a mental note to never do that again.

**-3-**

The room had fallen silent in the shadow of night aside from the even breaths of the other two in the room with him. Maybe it was excitement for the next day, or just the awkwardness of sleeping beside two complete strangers, whatever it was, Naruto couldn't sleep.

Which, quite honestly, made no sense. Yamato had reserved rooms at a nice hot spring resort, and though it had stunned both himself and Saukra at first—reminding them harshly of the last Hot Springs resort they had visited and used in an attempt to remove Kakashi's mask—it was a nice change from Kakashi's well favored "camping" ideal.

The food was excellent, though the company could have been better, the bath's were exquisite, though Yamato showed a very creepy quality he possessed of staring fear into your soul, god if Sasuke had trained under this man his death stare might actually kill people, and now the futons were comfortable and the room pleasantly warm, and yet, sleep still eluded him.

_Damn it… I thought I was over this…_

_We wish kit. We wish._

_ Shut it, and why are you talking now?_

Kyuubi's response was long in coming and Naruto wondered if she was attempting to bore him into sleep.

_I am simply disillusioning you to the humorous thought that you have made any progress where your mate is concerned._

Naruto rolled his eyes and flopped to his side, wishing—and not for the first time—that he'd never attempted to talk to the irritant. Becoming canyon paste had to have been a beter alternative to this. _And if I'd died then I never would have known about my problem._

_ I'd have healed you._

_ You would. _It was an insult not an agreement.

_Why not let go. There is someone near who could replace your mate, and he seems far more docile than the Uchiha._

Naruto frowned, not liking the sound of her implication and inwardly growled. _Who exactly are you talking about? Because I thought you didn't like the fluffy bastard, and I'm sorry but I'm not into that shit._

_ Please kit, even you can do better than that disgrace. I am talking about the new member of your puny team._

His eyes sprang open and Naruto was certain they were burning red in his anger. _Are you fucking crazy? Sai is nothing like Sasuke and is in no way any comparison to him!_

Kyuubi snorted. _Loyalty is wasted on him kit. Best to look elsewhere for better breeding—_

_ Breeding?! Oh, hell no! Keep your sick twisted thoughts to yourself, or so help me, I'll find a way to shut you up._

_ Kit, you are nowhere near powerful enough to make me do anything._

_ I can make you die. _Naruto threatened darkly, and felt Kyuubi's amusement at that one.

_A bit too morbid for you isn't it? Besides, what would become of your precious Uchiha then?_

The bitch had a point.

Sighing, Naruto turned his thoughts to the one thing that seemed to irritate Kyuubi.

Sasuke.

_No wonder your species is so easily killed… _Was Kyuubi's parting shot before his mind fell blissfully silent returning Naruto to step one.

Staring out into the darkness Naruto let his mind wander again, as it tended to do more often as of late. And as usual they settled on the more depressing facts and issues. He'd been doing so well in keeping them at bay for most of the day. He'd managed not to die after Sakura had thrown him—quite violently after his grope—and had had to run circles to avoid her fists and after that had calmed down, Sai had stepped right onto a land mine.

A snicker escaped him and he curled closer onto his side looking at the scored headband beside him.

_He walked right into that one…_ Naruto thought with an evil satisfaction that really should have concerned him, but it didn't, not after what Sai had said about Sasuke. What'd he'd called Sasuke.

_"I do not wish to be compared to that gutless homo."(1)_

The memory of the words still made Naruto tense and anger to climb up his chest. Even now he wished Sakura had punched him harder, and that he too could do so. He would never call himself a saint, and sure he had said that and worse to Sasuke's face, but that was just it. Naruto insulted the Uchiha _to. His. Face. _Not to mention that he knew Sasuke, not the clan name, or the most anticipated Genin, or even the last Sharingan user and the newest missing Nin from Konoha. No, Naruto knew Sasuke.

His friend.

His rival.

His goal.

His family.

Naruto had a right to badmouth Sasuke and his misguided choices, as did Sakura to some extent, but no one else had that right, least of all a tag along who never even knew of him until he'd been called to fill the gap he'd left behind.

Oh yes, as far as Naruto was concerned, Sakura's intervention had been brilliant and he was very pleased by it now. Though, at first, it had irritated him and made him doubt her loyalty for a moment, which in turn had chilled him to the bone.

The last thing he needed was to be abandoned again.

Naruto frowned, running his nail along the groove that scoured the Konoha leaf in the center of his hitai-ate. His nail diverting into the spiral of the leaf before returning to the deeper, harsher mark. _This was our promise. You better remember it Sasuke. _Tears had long ago run dry and the ache now served to remind him of his goal, of the focal point he could not afford to lose sight of. For that, he would give up his life without a second thought, because no one else would.

A soft smile touched his lips as he sadly regarded the precious item in his grip. _No… I'm not alone. Sakura is with me. She understands, if only a little and she won't let me fail. _It was a comforting thought one he wanted to trust whole heartedly, but after the betrayal from both Tsunade and Kakashi followed by the ignorance shown to Gaara, Naruto simply wasn't ready to put too much faith in anyone.

_No. When Sasuke comes home… when he comes back, things will be different… things will be better._ Ironically, the feelings of faith he placed in the memory of Sasuke, the hope and expectation he felt safe to instill in him, were given to the one who had betrayed Konoha. Some days he wondered just what was wrong with him.

"Sasuke…" His whisper colored the air as his eyes slipped shut, the ridged metal a soothing comfort. He was aware of the eyes that watched him in the gloom from across the room and purposefully ignored it. Sai wasn't worth the time it took to contemplate his oddities and there were simply far too many oddities to Sai to bother analyzing now.

That in mind, Naruto let his mind fall silent, and the buzz of energy and hope to dwindle out as sleep consumed him and cocooned him in darkness. As dreams filtered in he hardly noticed when Sai sat up still staring at him before looking contemplatively at a small book.

**-3-**

_**No! No! No! He is mine! Mine you sick snake fuck!!**_** Naruto's screams echoed in the vast tunnels of his mind as he stood knee deep in rapidly rising water. He was aware of the battle, if only barely, mostly due to the burn, ache and agony. He could see Orochimaru and read his movements before he made them.**

_**I'll kill you… I'll rip you apart…**_

** Kyuubi purred in satisfaction at the bloodied thoughts Naruto envisioned of skinning the man of his flesh and enjoying the feel of his blood on his hands. The bastard took Sasuke, it was all his fault! **

_**That's right, he dared to call your mate his… we won't stand for this will we?**_

_** No… **_** Naruto mentally flexed, knowing his body was dodging the pathetic attack the sannin had sent his way. It was so easy to move now, his motions flawless his mind in control. This was what he'd been missing before with Jiraiya, this focus, this visual that forced him to control the angry power boiling within. He was facing the obstacle that currently kept Sasuke from him, that meant Sasuke was not far. A shock of hopeful anxiety ripped through him and added a powerful punch to his chakra—mingled and emblazoned with Kyuubi's—and he felt the bones crunch within the body he struck, but even so, the Snake was a Sasnnin and he was irritatingly persistent in living. **

**Naruto would fix that.**

_**Yes… you will.**_** Kyuubi's voice was less of a promise and more of a confirmation, and if he'd cared to note, her tone held the odd inflection of pride to it. It made sense, what with her being a human killing bitch and all.**

** That wasn't really important right now though, and he couldn't afford to lose this control he'd suddenly developed, just as he couldn't allow for Orochimaru to escape. No, he had to kill the snake to get back Sasuke.**

_**Sasuke.**_

_"….its… It's a fucking promise, okay?" Sasuke, was blushing, Sasuke was trying to apologize, Sasuke was…_

**Two tails.**

_**Sasuke.**_

_ "…I guess it is rather cloudy." Sasuke, holding his wrist, and leading him into the house without question. It didn't need words just that slight tilt of his lips that let Naruto know he was pleased as well at his company._

**Three tails.**

_**Sasuke.**_

_ "Naruto go to sleep!" Sasuke bright red and trying not to show it as he returned the sleeping cap that had obviously meant so much to the both of them. Sasuke had kept it, and to him it was proof more than words could bring that Sasuke had missed him, that they were friends…. Maybe even family._

** Darkness edged in on his vision as the sensation of burning power and curling flesh melted away as his nerves hummed with a constant input until his mind could no longer keep up. It didn't matter anyway, he could handle this.**

**He would handle this.**

**He would win.**

_**Sasuke.**_

_ Only one hitai-ate rested there on the dresser top, it's scored surface reflecting his pale face back at him mockingly._

_** Sasuke!**_

** He could see him as the image of the real world faded from view leaving him in the sewers of his mind. There was no bridge, no forest, no Kabuto and Orochimaru. Sai, Yamato and Sakura no longer existed in his world of pain and anguish, there was simply no room for it. **

**Sasuke's shadow was there before him, the Uchiha crest mocking him from the dark blue fabric just as the abandoned promise of the hitai-ate had. The faded memory which haunted him, that urged him forward and held him back. **

** He was right there, Sasuke was there as he had been two years before, running just outside of his reach, as he was in reality, dreams, nightmares, and even here. **

"**Sasuke!" His call, as always, fell on deaf ears as the water in his mind rose higher as control slipped through his fingers in his desperation to get the phantom in his mind.**

** The liquid swelled, pulling him, dragging him away and under as Sasuke's reflection continued to run unhindered upon its surface, moving steadily further from him and his slowly suffocating, drowning, mental mind as his body ripped apart and was consumed by a tight dark shield in the physical plain.**

**And he couldn't stop it.**

**Why?**

**Why couldn't he stop it?!**

**Why couldn't he save Sasuke!?**

**Why was he so…**

**Far…**

**Away?!**

** "_Damn it! No! I can do this!" _A spark of determination, a moment of coherency in the darkness filled with charred flesh and evaporated blood before the humming lull dragged him back beneath the waves of despair and urgency.**

**_ "No you can't, Kit_." Kyuubi's growl was close and from the endless, echoing darkness of his watery grave, Naruto could see her outline beyond the bars of her cage. Menacing carmine eyes gazed out at him from the red dye that colored the water as even more of her chakra spilled forth ripping through his body, destroying chakra points and contorting his already torn body.**

**_ "Yes. I. Can." _Naruto growled his eyes slit in defiance and command as he continued to channel that corruptive, abusive power, half-lucid in his attempts but un willing to back down.**

** Kyuubi's grin was horrible, her sharp teeth gleaming and he suppressed the urge to quake. He was in control, not her.**

**Never her. **

**_ "No, kit. You really aren't."_**

**_ "Shut up! I can! I will bring Sasuke home, just watch me do it! Watch me!" _His snarl was loud, nearly as loud as her rumble of… approval? **

**His mind was fading fast but he held on, refusing to give in, refusing to believe that he was not enough.**

**Not strong enough.**

**Not worth enough.**

**Not good enough.**

**Just.**

**Not.**

**Enough.**

**Kyuubi's expression was still conniving and sly, but the soft rumble emitted from her was oddly reminiscent of the fluffy bastard. Perhaps he was less coherent than he thought, it was quite likely as he was almost oblivious to the world outside and his inner thoughts were slipping away much as Sasuke was; like the time was. He nearly whimpered at the emotional upheaval he felt but dared not voice it. **

**Not before the village.**

**Not before the fox.**

**Not until Sasuke returned.**

** "**_**You cannot do it. Not alone kit. Not without me."**_

_**Sasuke…**_

_ The touch was slow and hesitant, but steady as one fingertip followed the mark to his bellybutton. The touch was soft, and gentle, and made him shiver and the movement seemed to wake Sasuke from whatever daze he'd been in, as he looked up almost as though guilty, and pulled his hand back with a cough as he turned away._

_His touch… was just like his kiss._

**Four tails.**

** "**_**Good kit."**_

**The bitch was right.**

**-3-**

Everything hurt.

_God… I really need to stop doing that… _Naruto groaned as a voice—sounding strangely like Jiraiya—echoed through his head repeating the stagnant mantra of; control, control, control.

_Oh yeah… totally lost that._

"Naruto?!" Sakura sounded desperate and after the initial wince, because dear god even his ears hurt, Naruto forced the pain aside and opened his eyes to see her.

Something had to be wrong if she was this upset.

When the dappled sunlight speared his eyes and brain forcing his eyes shut just as swiftly, not unlike before when he'd lost control to Kyuubi, Naruto had a moment to panic that maybe he was naked again. _That might cause her alarm, but waking up would be a bad idea, she'll beat me up, but if I play dead maybe she'll take pity and…_

The soothing touch of a Medical Chakra startled Naruto and he opened his eyes once more, shocked to see watery green eyes full of guilt, remorse and worry. "Where does it hurt? I can't…." Her voice tapered off and Naruto's insides dropped at the utterly lost and broken expression on his friend's face.

"I'm good Sakura."

His voice sounded like shit.

"You were… Are you sure? I can—"

Naruto shook his head smiling gently in reassurance. This echo of pain was familiar and he could more than deal with it. It sucked, but he could deal.

Pasting on a grin that hurt on far too many levels to be healthy, Naruto forced one arm up to rub at the back of his head. He was slightly worried when his hair seemed sticky and clumped together. He really, really, hoped that was sap. "I'm fine, really, All good. Sore and wondering if maybe I grabbed you in an inappropriate place again, but good."

The reminder of his perversion made her frown and a little more life crept back into her features and she removed her hand. "I'd worry about brain damage but yours is a birth defect and sadly irreparable."

"Ouch." Naruto chuckled, and quickly realized how stupid that idea was. The pain rippled through his chest and abs making his insides twist and his stomach heave. His wince made her somber up and then that look was back, the one that she sometimes got when they discussed Sasuke, and made him think that maybe Sakura knew far more than she let on. Instinctively he looked for a change of topic, as what she was about to ask would most likely have to do with Kyuubi, because, hell after what he woke up to last time, he would worry if she didn't have some clue.

After his outburst at Elder Chiyo and then this, not to mention she was there when Shukaku paid them all a visit during the Chunin Exams. She would have to be less observant than rock to miss that something was up.

So, with that in mind, Naruto surveyed the area, quickly spotting Yamato—who looked just this side of killing him with that scary eye-thing of his—and… nobody else.

"Where's Sai?" The question was out of his mouth before he realized he cared. Though it baffled him to realize that, yes, he really was curious and a little worried for the messed up jerk, but from what he'd learned about him—however little that really was—he'd sadly had to admit that Sai wasn't so bad. Actually, he was a little like Gaara. Lost.

Alone.

Defensive.

Hiding.

Only real difference, was that Gaara had grown so much in the last two and a half years. Sai seemed to stop growing shortly after birth.

His question made Sakura jump and she turned to Yamato with a look close to apprehension, her lower lip puckering as she chewed upon it.

Naruto squinted his eyes at her and made a face, trying to figure out what she was hiding from him and why. But As Sakura remained quiet, Yamato spoke up. His voice a steady drawl, calm and placid, and it made Naruto miss Kakashi's flippant attitude somewhat.

"Seems he had another agenda we were not privy to." His words made Sakura flinch and her hand, which gripped her elbow, tightened until perfectly trimmed nails bit into pale skin. Naruto watched it all through a daze as his mind tried to work its way through the thick sludge that tried to bog it down.

"He… what?"

"He left with Orochimaru shortly after you… lost." That heavy pause before the final word made Naruto's insides clench in apprehension, just as his calculating stare made him itch to move away and hide.

"Wait… so he betrayed us?" Naruto asked turning to face Sakura who now looked as irritated as he felt.

"Used us more likely."

"Why? I mean, if he wanted to defect why bother with the whole charade?" Naruto was even more confused. Hell, Sasuke was able to just up and vanish, twice, and Sai had to use a distraction? That was just pathetic and really didn't fit his character. Then again, what did he really know about the quiet boy? Besides the fact that he was socially retarded, didn't understand the term "friend", really needed a reality check, and had a fixation on the size of Naruto's penis, he really knew next to nothing about him.

"Seems he was more like Sasuke then he wanted to admit." Yamato said slowly, and Naruto jerked around, his eyes narrowed boring holes into the other man's head. Apparently, he thought he was being funny, or, that's what he would have thought had Kakashi mentioned it, but with Yamato's cool expression it seemed far more sinister.

_Shove it! He is nothing like Sasuke! _Naruto's anger returned, his fingers curling at his sides when Sakura reached out and touched his shoulder, startling him enough to glance her way. It was in that movement that he took note of her own minor injuries their battle had caused. The worst seemed to be a scorch mark on her upper arm. It looked painful, and oddly enough it calmed his anger at their teacher.

_He doesn't understand. No one does. It's just Sakura and I. _Naruto lifted his eyes further to see Sakura's face and was amused by how much her serious expression reminded him of Tsunade.

He missed the old hag.

"… perhaps I am looking too far into nothing, but, Sai isn't the kind of person who would disobey orders. He lacks the personality to do so." Her words were harsh but rang with an understanding that made Naruto pause.

She knew Sai.

It wasn't just an understanding of a person's actions, Sakura seemed to intuitively, or maybe just blindly believe that she did, know Sai.

Or maybe his brain was still fried.

Really it could have been anything so Naruto dismissed the sudden epiphany as Yamato turned to her and indicated for her to continue.

"Do you know of someone named Danzo?"

Naruto seized up slightly as memory rushed in and through a fog he recalled the gimpy old man who had all but demanded Sasuke's death, and a cold dread settled into his chest.

"Yes. Danzo once fought with the third for the right to become the Hokage." Yamato stated as thought quoting from a text book. "It is rumored that he gained his injuries from that battle."

Kyuubi snorted in her cage but otherwise remained silent.

"Yes. He also dislikes Tsunade-sensei, and is Sai's master."

Yamato's eyes widened and Naruto's heart stopped dead in his chest. "He's out to kill Sasuke…"

"What? Naruto, isn't that jumping a bit far?" Sakura asked, though by her tone he knew she didn't truly believe her own words.

"No, I know he is." Naruto insisted, standing up and looking at both members of their—once again—broken team. Wasn't seven supposed to be the lucky number? "I was there, in the office the day Sasuke left, and that—that danzo guy came in with the old farts!"

"Old farts?" Sakura asked, her head tilting to the side, and Naruto shook his head hurrying to explain. If he was right, they didn't have much time, hell it might already be too late. _Damn it how long was I out for?!_

"The Elders, now listen! He came in and _demanded _to send out Anbu to kill Sasuke!" His words left a silence that weighed heavy in the air. For a moment, he feared he'd be ignored or disregarded, but after a long pause, where Yamato seemed to be lost in thought, he too rose and looked off to the side.

"Then we have less time than we thought. Come on." And with that he turned and headed off through the woods. From his purposeful stride, he knew exactly where he was headed. It was comforting in an odd sort of way.

Sakura blinked and then rose to follow, and it was as she passed him that he finally noticed.

The bridge.

It was completely gone.

"… what…" Naruto cut himself off from asking the question aloud, because he did know what happened. Not clearly, and certainly not to that extent, but he knew what had destroyed the bridge, and if there was a large crater somewhere he wouldn't be too surprised.

He shivered in side.

_Pull it together Naruto. You don't have time to second guess._ Naruto pulled away well aware of Sakura's gaze as he hurried to catch up. They didn't have time to look back and rethink things. There was nothing that could be done now except to push onward.

When he found the crater, Naruto felt sick to his stomach and slowly, the chant returned.

Control.

Control.

Control.

**-3-**

It figured that they would get along.

Naruto watched the interaction from the safety of the roof with mild amusement. Sai was seated before the fluffy bastard, his art pad open and his pencil scratching the surface hurriedly as the little irritant posed gleefully, for once, unaware of his presence.

It was almost sickening.

_Then again, they both have something in common… _Naruto smiled to himself and shifted his weight to better view his friend. _They both started off as confused bastards but somehow helped me out when I needed it._

And wasn't that odd.

He hated the jerk not too long ago, and now they were friends. It would have seemed impossible had this not happened before. Both times with Neji and Gaara, though he really didn't hate either of them quite like he had Sai, but it was similar enough. Still, after sitting down and talking with him, he found he couldn't hate him, not really. Especially not when he had suffered something so similar to himself.

He'd lost a brother too.

Not a blood brother but a brother he had chosen, a brother he had found after being alone for so long. Naruto could relate to that, and in the end had put faith in it. He couldn't say that he trusted him, after all he did work for Danzo and Danzo seemed to be cahoots with the crusty old farts, but he could believe in him.

_He did defy orders and let Sasuke live after all… _Naruto thought with a smile and sat back on the roof, placing his weight on his arms and staring up at the bright blue sky.

There wasn't a single cloud, and the sun was pleasantly warm making the wind that held the bite of early fall less noticeable.

Sasuke.

That had been disappointing.

_ He's heart was pounding as he neared the opening the explosion had caused and wasn't even aware that he was nearly using kyuubi to move faster, to get to the opening. He'd promised not to use that power. He had promised Sakura directly, and meant to keep that promise, but in light of finally seeing Sasuke, he couldn't control himself._

_ Sai was before him, and fear gripped his chest as he bolted for him. He still didn't trust the man, and if he had hurt Sasuke nothing, not even his promise to Sakura would keep him from ripping the other apart with Kyuubi's fangs._

_ He stumbled out into the clearing already yelling out Sai's name, but the other hardly reacted. His head was tilted, looking up at something on the outcropping that remained of the underground lair. Just what the hell had he done to this place?_

_Had he found Sasuke?_

_ If he hadn't and their cover was blown so help him god…_

_ "Naruto's here too I see." _

_ The voice was smooth, cool, and slightly mocking. It was deep, much deeper than he remembered it being but it was still recognizable and it froze his heart in his chest. His lungs refused to work, refused to bring air to him even as his mind tried not to believe what it heard. For several irrational seconds he wondered when it was he'd fallen asleep, but he'd never once dreamed of Sai and he certainly didn't want to start now._

_ It wasn't until the shift in wind brought with it that much desired scent; musk, rain, and detergent that Naruto managed to breathe in and turned toward the voice._

_ The person standing above him on the edge of the crater was different, taller, larger, than before, and for a moment, Naruto didn't recognize him. He felt cold as he took in that shaded form, and he could barely whisper out the name he'd chanted for the last two years._

_ "Sasuke…"_

_ The other leaned casually to the side, white haori billowing open at his chest and cinched tight by a thick purple rope. His arms had protective gear over them and under the sleeves of his top, and it seemed he also had the same protective gear upon his shins._

_ His hair was slightly longer than Naruto remembered and the sword held across his back seemed out of place entirely._

_ Even from the distance, and the glare of the sun in his eyes, Naruto could see the shrarper angles to Sasuke's face and jaw, as well as the more defined musculature that peaked from between the white top._

_ He had wanted to save Sasuke the boy, and was now faced with Sasuke the man, and he was beautiful and intimidating, in a way Naruto had never believed the other could be and for a moment he mourned for the loss of time._

_ He really was a fool just as Jiraiya had claimed. He had wanted to keep things from changing, to make time freeze, and even knowing that two years had passed, seeing Sakura's growth and being faced with the results neglect had left behind in the main house, he'd still foolishly believed that Sasuke would have stayed the same._

I'm such an idiot…_Their eyes locked when Naruto lifted his gaze back to that face._

_It all happened in an instant._

_ Relief flooded him when in that dark gaze—made sharper by the expressionless features—he found the same unnerving look he'd seen in the hospital room after waking up to find his best friend was apparently a kleptomaniac._

I was right…_ the amazed thought and joy that Sasuke hadn't completely lost his mind, was short lived as, in a move to fast to follow with the naked eye, Sasuke moved._

_ He'd never been more grateful to Kyuubi for his heightened senses than that moment, and he was please that though he had followed Sasuke's movements, the other's seemed to have missed them completely if their startled movements and shocked sounds reached his ears._

_ The scent engulfed him as that warm arm looped around him bringing Sasuke snug against his side, the soft slide of long bangs tickled his cheek as the breath fanned his ear and neck making Goosebumps erupt over his skin. _

_He had missed this._

_ Simple touch, Iruka had called it, and god had he ever been right. He wanted to wrap his arms around Sasuke and hug him, and at the same time he wanted to wrap his hands around that stupid neck and strangle him for the shit he'd put Naruto through._

_For being an idiot._

_For breaking his promise._

_For making him feel inferior._

_For not being there to ward off that damned furry parasite!_

_ This was it, the moment he'd worked toward for so long, and yet the list and all the things he'd planned to say wouldn't come out of his mouth, its seemed somehow unimportant. He just stood there, side by side with his friend, facing opposite directions. The irony was not lost to him, nor was the glance Sasuke made to the scarred hitai-ate on his brow._

_ "You should not have come Naruto." The lack of insulting 'dobe' actually hurt, and Naruto frown returning the sideways glance, effectively cutting off the rest of the world, focusing solely on the man beside him, who was still slightly taller._

_Another bullet point for the list._

_ "How could I not come? You need someone to kick your stupid ass." His words were calm, quiet and far too controlled to be his own, and yet, what his voice did not show, his eyes most certainly did, if Sasuke's own look was anything to go by._

_ His eyes were still soft, they weren't as raw as they had been, but they were by no means cold, and that conflicted harshly with his words, confusing their meanings and making Naruto wonder just what it was Sasuke was hoping to accomplish by this._

_Because Sasuke never did anything without reason._

_ "You have never been capable of kicking my ass." Sasuke said in a dead voice that should have implied boredom but the look said something completely different. "You've only been able to chase after my shadow."_

_The eyes flickered up to the scarred metal plate._

_ "I keep my promises." Naruto countered, and the eyes returned to his own._

_ Indecision wavered there, and Naruto wished he knew just what it was Sasuke was thinking and feeling but the moment was gone too quickly and Sasuke was speaking once more, his expression stoic, his voice chilling, but his eyes were turbulent._

_ "What happened to your dream of becoming Hokage? You cannot achieve that if you spend so much time chasing me." _

_ There was an insult in there somewhere and he knew it, but his voice was just as steady when he replied, "And what kind of Hokage would I be if I couldn't even save my friend?" _

_ He could swear Sasuke's lips quirked just slightly, but he dared not look away. The arm around his shoulder's tightened just slightly, and those eyes turned warm. They were the same kind mocking ones from his memory and his hope flared brightly in those seconds._

_ Perhaps he wasn't such a fool after all._

…_and then something changed._

_ It happened too quickly for Naruto to be certain, but something caused Sasuke to close off and he watched as a mask seemed to settle over those emotions and a cold visage replaced it. Soon, just as his expression and voice, his eyes turned dead. _

_It was chilling how easily it seemed Sasuke could turn off his humanity._

_ "I left you alive when I left Konoha. It was merely a whim that I left you breathing and now…" The slide of a sword leaving its sheath drew a shiver down his spine and stilled the breath in his lungs once more. "… by my whim, I will end you." _

_ The words had been spoken louder, harsher, and had broken the illusion they had built between them of being the only ones present; he had spoken them to the others, not him._

_ That alone stalled the ache of betrayal in his chest and kept Naruto from moving to avoid the blow._

_Sasuke was acting._

_ It was so obvious it was almost laughable, and yet why he was baffled Naruto. It didn't make any sense! What was he trying to accomplish by this? What was his goal? _

_He was moving slow, too slow. He'd proven his speed was fast enough to be unstoppable, and yet his movements now, supposedly with the intent to kill, were slow enough for all present to see them, and more importantly, slow enough for him to evade three times over._

_And Sasuke knew it._

_ The scream of metal echoed in the open air as a sudden weight pressed against his back, and without looking, Naruto knew it was Sai. It was pleasing to know the other had seen fit to save him, but the action had truly been unnecessary, and it was further proven by Sasuke's cool response to Sai's movements._

_ "That… was the correct move."_

_What was he trying to say?_

_ Then all hell broke loose._

Naruto blinked the memory away, his brow furrowed and eyes narrowed. The whole incident felt like some production where Sai and Sasuke danced brilliantly in the lead roles. It all seemed like a false memory. The battle, the close calls that should have ended in fatalities, and the pulled punches Naruto _knew _Sasuke could have, _should have_, made. And all the while, Sasuke had left his speed alone, using it only to evade capture or injury.

_Then he spoke to kyuubi…_ that had been weird.

Naruto sighed and flopped back completely, arms helter-skelter and blew out a large breath of air. _What was that all about anyway? _

The moment he'd retreated inward, and stood before Kyuubi, her chakra itching to escape, Naruto knew he couldn't let her out. She had many reasons to hate Sasuke, and she had already proven that she could and would kill him if given the chance. He'd known that for practically ever.

No, releasing Kyuubi was not an option.

Then, the decision was taken from him entirely.

_And how the hell did he do that anyway? _Naruto wondered, more than slightly irritated. Saskue had just entered his mind like he belonged there, strode right up to Kyuubi and proceeded to have a grand old conversation with the bitch. Then, after proving that he could somehow control her—which was royal fucking unfair! How was it he could just 'poof' her out and yet he, her container couldn't even shut her up properly?—then turned to Naruto and insulted him for being weak.

_"In two years, this is all you've managed to accomplish?"_

Naruto snarled up at the sky. "Asshole… I learned more…" His voice was nothing more than a mutter as he mentally snapped back at Sasuke who had once again run away from him, slipping away like a shadow at midday. The bastard had been showy, but that was all. He hadn't really tried to hurt any of them, which said more than Sasuke ever could have about his character, not even Sai could say anything.

It was obvious Sasuke was in a whole other league now, and that that battle had in no way been serious. Though, to be fair, Naruto hadn't been at top proficiency either. No one was really going all out.

It was all a charade.

"Hn. If I'd been serious you wouldn't be standing Ass-wipe." Naruto continued, mentally running through the things he'd worked on out from under Jiraiya's supervision. Sure they had focused mainly on controlling Kyuubi's chakra and the rasengan, but after seeing the 'fox cloak' Jiraiya had tasked him with attempting to create one on his own, with either wind or his own chakra.

It had worked somewhat, though it was a slow process. Naruto always learned better by starting big and working backwards. Hell he learned how to change into a naked girl before he learned to properly use his chakra. But with a shield there was no way to start big and work back, and in the long run it took too much time to build a defense when he needed more offense.

Naruto then tried tampering with other elemental chakra. That hadn't worked so well. Then again, perhaps mixing fire and wind wasn't that smart of an idea to begin with. And attempting to recall Sasuke's Fire Jutsu had ended with his mouth tasting like soot for a week.

The one thing he had improved on was his speed, and the strategies he'd need to implement it. The use of clones came in handy with this but again, it was more mental work that he had thought to take up far too much time, and since Jiraiya thought mastering Kyuubi would be the better outlet, he'd gone along with it.

_And then the bastard has to prove he can do better…_ Naruto's teeth ground together obnoxiously. "… chasing his shadow my ass. He cheated… fucking no good—"

"I have heard that talking to one's self is an unhealthy past time and can be a cause for alarm. Should I find Sakura?"

Naruto's eyes shifted to his side where Sai now sat, his placid fake smile sitting there as always. It was still unnerving, but the boy was learning, slowly, and it looked less forced these days. "No, talking to one's self is a sign of genius. It's when you start answering your own questions that you are insane."

"… of course."

"What's up, I thought you were drawing the fluffy bastard?" Naruto asked casually, sitting back up and scanning the area for the red hell spawn, but it seemed to have disappeared.

"I had to stop when you're muttering could no longer be ignored." Sai replied pleasantly, not at all irked by Naruto's bad habits, or at least appearing to be unaffected. Sai could be quite turbulent below the surface that coupled with the fact that he was Anbu—yet another totally unfair turn of events. First Gaara's made Kazekage, and now Sai's an Anbu—made him a force to be taken seriously. Though Naruto hardly cared one way or the other.

They had reached a deeper understanding on the trek back to Konoha after Sasuke's escape. They had spoken very little, but when they did, it had been important. Yes, Sai was quickly becoming a good reliable friend.

Even if he was weird.

"So, thinking about Sasuke again?"

"Hn."

"I see. You still trust he had other motives for attacking us then?"

"Yes. Sakura believes it too."

"Sakura is rather whimsical about the Uchiha."

Well that was more than obvious.

The day Sakura stopped mooning over Sasuke Naruto would pack up and leave Konoha, because the world would be ending and he had places he wanted to see before he died thank you.

He chuckled a bit, rubbing at the back of his head in response. "Yeah, she has a thing for dark pretty boys with messed up pasts… Come to think of it, she might get a thing for you."

Sai blinked at him in confusion. "I do not understand."

Naruto grinned, "Come on, didn't you say that Sakura was your type?" He needled, well aware that Sai had meant nothing of the sort back when he'd said it, but attempting to unnerve Sai was becoming a fast enjoyable pastime.

"I was merely attempting to befriend her."

_Bullshit, you were trying to antagonize us._ Naruto smirked but remained quiet. He'd let him slide this time, only because he didn't much feel like playing a mind game with Sai. With Sasuke he knew where and how it would end. Sai was an unpredictable nightmare. God forbid if Sasuke ever had the displeasure of having both Naruto and Sai team up on him. He'd never survive.

_He'd probably run off again…_

Naruto stretched and stood up, shaking off the lingering memories and emotions. They wouldn't help him now, and he was through moping. Sure the rescue mission had failed, and quite spectacularly at that, but he had gained far more then he thought he would.

Sasuke, at the core, was unchanged, and just as much of a prickly bastard as he'd always been. In the only way that mattered, Sasuke hadn't changed either, and that only further his belief that the Uchiha had some other plan.

He had never intended to leave for good.

Naruto's hand dropped down to trace the hitai-ate on his brow and smiled. Now, Naruto just had to force him to hurry his stupid ass up. They had made a promise to grow stronger together. It was about time, Sasuke kept that.

"Well, now that the Furry bastard is gone, I think I'll head out too."

Sai stood as well, following Naruto with his eyes as, out of caution and experience, Naruto stayed upon the roof tops until he made it into the town. "I do not see why it is you have such a deep aversion to him."

Naruto tried not to roll his eyes. "Because he's following me around everywhere, its hard enough sneaking around in orange without a bright red beacon to point me out." _That and he knocks me out because I'm carrying a female demon. You might know her? Goes by the name Kyuubi?_ Naruto would rather rip out his own spleen then explain his grievances with the fox to Sai.

Though he was becoming a good friend, and from what Sakura had gleaned from his loss of control in his battle with Orochimaru, he was certain Sai knew already about Kyuubi, he would never willingly tell him about his problem, and nothing, not even painful death would make him.

"I was under the impression that you would enjoy a pet."

"… yeah a pet that doesn't hump my leg…"

"Excuse me?" Sai asked, but his tone still implied that he had heard him clearly. Luckily Sakura chose that moment to intrude.

"Naruto! Sai!" She was smiling up at them, waving her hand in an attempt to bring them down.

If he wasn't mistaken, and with Sakura he usually wasn't, it seemed that she was indeed sporting a slight affection, if not an outright crush, on Sai. Where that would go was anyone's guess. Sai was intelligent and still liked to play mind games, but when it came to socializing, he really did know next to nothing.

But, if nothing else that relationship would not be boring.

"Hey, you guys going anywhere in particular?"

"No. we are escaping the fox that Naruto is afraid of—"

"I am not afraid!" he responded without really thinking and scowled a bit as Sai gave him that placid smile in return.

"It is perfectly fine to be afraid. It is after all far more endowed than you—"

"Leave my penis out of this! I have one! It's there! And it is massive all right?! I am all man!"

Sakura stifled a giggle with a cough at his comment and he glared at her daring her to say anything, but she had learned her lesson well and didn't say anything. In fact, she hadn't made any jokes since their return to Konoha.

_She might still be in shock…_ Naruto thought distantly as Sakura continued talking to Sai and Naruto tuned them out, lost in thought.

She had been rather shaken by the information about Kyuubi. She'd taken it well enough, and proved that she didn't much care what was inside of him. Her exact words bubbled to the for front of his mind and still made him feel warm inside.

_ "Naruto, if turning into a girl and bleeding out your butt doesn't run me off, having a few extra powers that explain that 'problem' of yours defiantly wont."_

She'd followed that little bit up with a hug. In fact the only thing that seemed to worry her was whether or not Sasuke had known about Kyuubi. Now, his initial response had been a simple yes, and luckily he'd closed his mouth before his thoughts could escape his open yap.

He'd been swamped by the memory of their first real battle, and hot on its heels was the reminder that Sasuke had somehow entered his mind and proven to have some control over the pest. Something told him it was better not to tell anyone about either encounter.

_ That would have been helpful before… bastard could have at least told me how. And what the hell is with that irritating fox! Bringing up some other Uchiha. _Naruto scowled, and scuffed his toe into the ground a bit. _Man, should have known by the constant way she was always calling him Uchiha. Hating on… him…_

Naruto froze, his mind suddenly locking on that one small detail he'd over looked multiple times before.

Uchiha.

Kyuubi had always referred to Sasuke as the Uchiha.

He'd just assumed it was a reference point she'd picked up along the way, or another odd insult. Her hatred for Sasuke Naruto had always brushed off as being a side affect of being someone Naruto cared for, as well as someone who had tried to kill her.

But that wasn't it.

Kyuubi had something against the Uchihas.

The clan, not the person.

Why hadn't he noticed?! The bitch had continuously told him how little he mattered to her, and yet she took offense to Sasuke. It didn't make much sense, never had but he'd never thought of it before.

_What was that name she'd mentioned…_Naruto thought furiously over the conversation he'd had in his mind with Sasuke and Kyuubi. If Kyuubi had felt it important enough to name him by name, then maybe it was worth mentioning to Tsunade. He may not trust her completely anymore, but if there was anyone who would know the person to which Kyuubi had referenced it would be the old hag.

"Naruto!" Sakura's shout was followed by a sharp strike to the head and Naruto topple to the ground.

"Ouch! Damn it Sakura! I was thinking!!!!"

"Must've been hard for you." Sakura said with an exaggerated roll of the eyes.

"Hey! Why are you picking on me? What did I do?"

"Well, had you been listening at all you'd know I'd asked you, only fifteen times if you were coming with us to the barbeque shack?"

Naruto blinked, his mind fully distracted. "Why you going there?"

Sakura threw her hands in the air as though she was trying—and failing—to teach a slow child trigonometry. "I give up."

"Seems that some of your friends are gathering there and Sakura was trying to recruit us to come along." Sai said with a bland tone intoning disinterest and gained his own glower from the girl.

"Well you don't have to come! Ino has just been asking about you and I was sure," Sakura swung her attention back to Naruto, "that you might want to catch up with Chouji and Shikamaru."

A sudden ache filled him, and Naruto found that he really did want to settle down and just talk with his other friends. There hadn't been much time to catch up, and until recently he'd been so focused on Sasuke and the doubts he'd harbored over whether or not his belief had been misplaced, that he really hadn't bothered with anything else.

He'd have to fix that.

_But not now…_ Naruto reminded himself, again attempting to recall that elusive name. _Magare? No… ? Maybe it was… Nogura? No that's not right…. _

"Sorry Sakura I need to talk to the old hag, but I'll catch up with you after that."

"You better not call her that to her face. She's been in a bad mood since our return." Sakura said with a shrug. "Must have gotten a bad missive or something."

"When is she ever in a good mood?"

Sakura smiled and then held his gaze with her own, staring him down. "You promise to come by afterwards?"

Naruto smiled at her, appreciating her wheedling. She knew his Ninja way as surely as he did and he appreciated that kinship, that understanding.

"Yeah, yeah."

"Naruto, I want to hear the words!" She shouted as he attempted to leave and Naruto waved back at her with a bright smile, again truly meaning it.

"Fine, I promise all right? Now hurry up so that Ino and you can start up a new rivalry over the dark brooding one."

Sakura turned bright red.

"NARUTO!"

He loved it when he was right.

**-3-**

The trip to the Hokage tower was mostly uninteresting, and aside from the circling names he shifted through in an attempt to recover a name he'd heard once, he had been working mostly on auto pilot. He knew it would be easier to just ask his furry parasite but she never seemed to want to talk when he wanted to, and knowing her, she'd keep quiet out of spite. No, it was best to just remember it himself.

Much easier said than done.

_Mabo? Marik? Manda? No… I think it was an "m"… or did it start with an 'n'… god damn it!_ Naruto ran a hand through the hair at the nape of his neck and shook his head a bit in irritation. _This is pointless… gah, how can it be so damned hard… to… remember…_

Naruto blinked his eyes when something white slipped around the corner of the building. For a second he wondered if he was seeing things, but he had learned from experience that neglecting to check every unusual event usually ended in chaos. So, with a quick glace to the front doors of the tower he made his way around back.

A python.

A white python was curing its way up the drainpipes that rain the height of the building and circled its way to the open window of the Hokage's office.

Naruto felt his stomach constrict as the small serpent slithered its way into the room without a sound. Was Orochimaru spying on them? Was that why their retrieval had failed? Or was he plotting another attack on Konoha? He had to warn Tsunade before anything else happened.

With a sharp jump Naruto threw chakra to his feet and ascended the side of the wall, intent on making it to the window and catching the snake in action. Maybe then Tsunade would take him seriously and send him back out after—

"—imaru has been eliminated, and the threat to Konoha is negligible. As the mission has concluded I will be returning for a final report." The serpentine hiss was what stalled him inches from the window, seated on the outcropping portion of the roof.

_What…?_ Naruto's mouth turned dry and his heart thrummed madly in his chest in hope and painful realization. Hope because if what he thought he was hearing was true, then Sasuke would come home, had to come home. There would be no repercussions, because it had all been planned.

_But if that was the case… why was Sai sent to kill Sasuke? _Naruto asked himself, still barely daring to breathe. _Unless… Danzo was left out… but why? If the Elders didn't trust him with that why back him up on sending one of his own?_ Naruto's eyes widened and he slumped against the wall. _Unless Sai was sent to watch me._

"Well, that was perfect timing wouldn't you say so Hokage?" Kakashi's voice was still a lazy drawl and Naruto stiffened, the acrid taste of betrayal filling his mouth.

Kakashi had known.

Well that explained his laid back position the night Sasuke left, as well as Tsunade's abrupt dismissal. Sure, he understood the need for secrecy as well as how dangerous this mission was for Sasuke. As a ninja he understood the steps taken, but as Sasuke's friend, as Naruto Uzumaki, he was pissed off. His fists shook with the effort it took to remain hidden, to keep his cool so as not to allow Kyuubi's chakra to give him away. All the same, he somehow felt that Kakashi knew he was out there.

But maybe that was just paranoia.

"How so?" Tsunade sounded tired.

"Well, Naruto returned with Sai's support. Yamato is also backing him which places the council in a hard place. They can make no move against him now, and with Sasuke's return you know they will be willing and ready to placate him and that will require Naruto's presence. Besides, I doubt Naruto would give up this easily."

"You forget that brat slipped up. His secret isn't so secure anymore. Not even the Uchiha can protect him from them. It didn't work before, what makes you think it will work this time?" Her voice was grave and her words echoed in his ears making Naruto still, is anger slightly dampened by curiosity.

"Ah, but this time it is not the clan vying for him. It is the last Uchiha." Kakashi sounded pleased, but the cold silence that followed his explanation made the statement heavy.

"… perhaps." She didn't sound convinced. "In any case, I suppose there was no need to worry for the brat. He must have been planning this all along. Stupid child, he should have seen the rescue team for what it was."

Kakashi chuckled. "Yes, but since when has Sasuke ever taken the easy way out?"

Tsunade groaned and Naruto could just picture her rubbing at her eyes. "Between him and Naruto, it's surprising I don't have a heart condition."

"Shall I let him know when to return?" Kakashi was right by the window, and Naruto held perfectly still, unnaturally so, and for a moment, he dared to believe he had fooled his teacher. "Perhaps let the cat out of the bag? Let Naruto stew before he gets here?"

"Kakashi, you do that and I'll be certain that Icha Icha never publishes another novel. The last thing I need is the blood bath that will ensue after Naruto finds out. It's bad enough he won't talk to me, this might just make him close off completely." She sounded reserved and slightly depressed.

A part of him felt compassion for the woman. She was the closest thing he had to a mother—aside from Iruka, but he really didn't count—but at the moment, he was truly too shocked and pissed to care what she was feeling.

"You love him quite a bit." Kakashi's words were tender and soft. They made Naruto uncomfortable.

"Hatake, shut up."

There was a shuffling of papers and a soft hiss before she continued. "Inform Sasuke that he is to arrive no later than two weeks from today. Kakashi will meet him at the gate to bring him in for a full debrief."

The python let out a hiss and then it slithered back out the window. Naruto had never moved as quickly as he did then. Putting the fox's agility to work, Naruto bolted from his hiding spot, well aware that his chakra would have given him away but simply did not care.

In minutes he was atop of the Hokage Monument. The sun was glittering off the village and the rooftops. It was the same at it had always been and that made him all the more upset.

"DAMN IT!" Naruto yelled, picking up a rock and chucking I as far as he could. Birds flew off from where it landed and he watched them with burning eyes as he trembled in place.

"… _you must be willing to adhere to any task the council or I might present you with."_

Those words, spoken so long ago had chilled him to the bone with apprehension, and now they left him numb inside. Sasuke had left to finish off his debt to the council, and if he'd overheard correctly, it had something to do with him and the damn council. It made him sick and Naruto wanted to scream.

_All this time… and the bastard couldn't even…_ Naruto's fists tightened. It all made sense now. His actions during that battle, his leaving the hitae-ate and his keys. Sasuke had set things up so that when he returned he could explain, but Naruto didn't want that explanation. He could put it together, he knew why Sasuke had done it and that just pissed him off more.

He was Naruto Uzumaki, damn it! Since when did he need someone to protect him? Tsunade had that under control, and hell if she failed Naruto could damn well protect himself. Besides, if Konoha kicked him out, he could go live in Suna, of that he was certain. Not his first choice but it was there, so Sasuke had no reason to do this shit for him. That said Naruto had no intention of listening to Sasuke when the other came back.

Oh no. He needed a fight, and by god when Sasuke came back, he'd get one.

After that, he'd deal with Tsunade and Kakashi.

With a loud moan Naruto sank down and buried his face in his hands. Why was this happening now? He'd just settled into things. Thought he'd finally had things figured out, and then this happened.

And his world was once again upside down.

"Damn it…"

Had he jumped to conclusions? Was the last two years of bitterness unnessisary? Had he been so wrong this whole time?

Tsunade and Kakashi hadn't betrayed him with the intent to hurt. They had merely been trying to protect him and Sasuke, and yet, he couldn't forgive them. Not yet.

He was again right back where he'd started two years ago, in a hospital room wracked with emotion and completely alone, only this time he had the feeling it was all of his own making.

"Damn it…"

Somehow, he knew this was all Kyuubi's fault.

**A.N. I Survived!!!! Damn this chapter is 34 pages long. 0.0 can you believe that? This is the longest Naruto chapter to date and it sucked to write. Sorry this took so long but there was a lot that need to be covered… obviously. Hopefully I can continue to push these chapters out at a steady pace and if there is something that makes the chapter get held back I'll post it in the comments section of my page on FF .net so look on there if you feel I've been away a while. ^-^**

**(1) Sai's Comment is taken from a fan sub I own, it may have been miss translated but I thought it fit so I'm going with it. Sorry if any of you disagree with my choice, but I am keeping it.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A.N. Okay, so Sasuke spends a lot of time in his head in this one. Sorry for that, and Suigetsu makes an appearance! ^-^ Sadly he's not very in character seeing as how I got to know him very little before going on with this, so if he is OOC I am sorry. This is how he wanted to be written and so… here he is.**

**Sorry for the delay, holiday's didn't go so well and I ended up upset for most of them and when I am upset I am like Naruto on Uzumaki-PMS and I sit down with Ramen and watch anime. ^-^ Sorry, but it is here.**

_**Kyuubi the Bitch**_

**Sasuke**

Chapter 6: The Best Laid Plans Versus Spontaneous Word Vomit

** There was a snake.**

** The small boy looked up from the door as the disfigured serpent slithered around the gates just outside. He blinked as a low sound of amusement drifted up from its head before it found its way into the yard.**

** As though turning off a switch the sunlight was smothered by the clouds and the wind from outside blew harsh and chill. The silence that came with it was deafening.**

** "What? This isn't right… where…?" His sharp confusion made yellow eyes wide in a pasty face. The snake reared back as it saw the graves and the house before him. An odd stillness passed over its form as shock replaced confusion. "Uchiha…"**

** The child frowned and stood, anger fueling his actions. The snake had made the light fade from the sky, and the voice, that pleasant voice that echoed in the house had dimmed, and it was all because of this snake. **

**It did not belong here.**

** A fog rolled in then, a deep thick mist that had the serpent shivering, his long tongue testing the air as it swayed back and forth, trying to figure out where, how, and why he was where he was at. It was the rap of the door opening that drew those yellow eyes to the boy, and the wary expression smoothed to a sneer.**

** "Sasuke… why I never thought you'd have this at the center of your being." The laughter was dark, rank, and foul. Nothing like the other one, and it tarnished the memory. **

**The child's fists clenched.**

** "… so this is the realm Madara spoke of. So simple. I believe my own rendition is far stronger, wouldn't you agree Sasuke?" The snake sounded amused, relieved and victorious. It made him even more annoyed.**

**This was his place.**

**His and the voice. **

** The blue stone necklace trembled in his grip and stirred up some of the low drifting moisture in its movements.**

** "Get out." The child said from behind the cover of bangs and again the snake just laughed.**

** "Oh no Sasuke, you see, your usefulness has ended. It is time to pay for my lessons. This place is now…" His voice broke off and the jaw fell slack with shock as the mist grew heavy and twined about its body like a thick binding rope, and as the low-riding clouds parted it was easy to see the deep sludge that swelled up and over the pale body, dragging it down and into the black soil. "Wh—what? What is—" a sharp hiss escaped as pale, rotting, bloodied hands lifted up to grasp at the scaled body, scraping open deep wounds and pulling him further into the soil.**

** "No!" It was a howl of anger mixed with astonished fear and again those yellow eyes looked up and locked on cold unmerciful coal. The child now stood above him, towering over the serpent his eyes hard as polished cobalt as those hands, those dead, tormented hands dragged him to his own marked grave.**

** "No! This is my jutsu! This is my world! You can't—" and soil filled the screaming mouth smothering the words and turning them to muffled shouts. **

**And then…**

** There was nothing.**

**-2-**

The forest was quiet this time of night, almost eerily so, and Sasuke was uncertain if he'd spent too long underground with the echoing cries that he had lost his edge. The noises should be near deafening. The insects and the animals all vying for attention as the wind rushed through leaves still growing green, it all should have invaded into his mind and taken up residency pushing his concentration higher and making his nerves twang with sensitivity.

Or perhaps that was just a childhood memory.

"Why are we going back again?" The voice was grating and held a whining edge that almost made Sasuke wish he'd left the other trapped in the underbelly of Orochimaru's lair. He blamed Naruto for this; his decision in picking this idiot to accompany him. If he couldn't have Naruto by his side on his final journey, then he'd bring along someone who reminded him of the blonde.

God he was getting sappy.

"Yes, because silence answers everything! Wow, what a great plan, I am so glad that you are the leader because… well damn, where would I be without my _informative_, and _caring_ leader!" The obnoxious statement was followed by a large gulping, slurping sound that made every hair on Sasuke's body rise and made his muscles shudder. That noise was almost worse than the perpetual screams.

Suddenly, he doubted his plan would work.

"Sooooo, assuming we're following the original plan, we're stopping by Konoha…" The pale annoyance with the giant slurpie paused and glanced his way a moment, but continued when it became apparent that Sasuke was not going to comment so he may as well just amuse himself. "…right. Then we stop by the Land of Waves to get my sword, and then we go to get the other two, and finally after that we're off to kill the weasel right?"

Sasuke kept walking.

"This is going to be so much fun, I can hardly wait." Another annoying slurp and swallow. "I wonder if the news has already gotten around. I mean Orochimaru's body isn't even cold yet… then again, if he passed gas someone three lairs over knew about it within the hour…"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and picked up the pace. He could already tell that this next step in his plan would be nothing short of hell on earth.

"… then again, if word got out that he kicked the bucket then mass chaos would ensue. Hey, you think Kabuto will take over now that he isn't playing Orochimaru's ass-bitch?"

"Suigetsu."

"Yeah?" The word implied amusement and mockery and Sasuke had to remind himself that he had chosen this imbecile for a reason not solely because he was a reminder of his Dobe.

"Shut up." The words implied pain on levels not yet known to man and for several seconds, blissful silence followed.

It was short lived.

"Right-oh boss-man." And the slurping continued.

If Suigetsu wasn't as useful to him as he was, Sasuke would have used his chidori on him and been done with it. But, sadly, the science experiment was useful, though he'd always assumed him to be less talkative than this.

Then again, he'd been in captivity.

Until Sasuke had broken him out.

He frowned. That had been almost too easy. Attacking Orochimaru forcing him to take on his true form, to leave the substitute body and face him, and then he had been in some weird form of a genjutsu.

That he had expected.

The snake wasn't the only one who knew how to glean information.

Activating his sharingan had been instinctual and then…

_What did happen?_ Sasuke inwardly shuddered at his lack of memory concerning the snake. He knew he had won, as he had felt the other's presence inside of his mind. The cool slide of scales and he'd had a moment to ponder if Naruto felt something similar with Kyuubi, and then, it was snubbed out.

Gone.

As though it had never existed at all.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. An owl passed over head causing some small creature under the foliage to his left to still.

He'd played it off well enough, and seeing Kabuto's stricken gaze was by far worth the time he'd spent up to this point. Sasuke smirked slightly recalling the slack jawed expression that had passed over that spiteful face when he realized that he had miss calculated the situation, that he had not intervened, had not saved his precious Orochimaru because in his hubris he had assumed that Orochimaru would win.

The fact that he hadn't had left Kabuto frozen, and his wary fear was as sweet as he hoped his vengeance would be.

He just hoped his choice to leave Kabuto alive would not come back to bite him in the ass.

_It's of no consequence either way. He's lost his direction. Without Orochimaru he is useless._ Sasuke thought. He almost pitied him.

Almost.

He had little time to dwell on the pale-haired medic, and it was not worth the effort it took to regard him anymore. If he was stupid enough to come after him, Sasuke would send him to his beloved Orochimaru and he wouldn't lose a wink of sleep over it.

No, if he had his way, he'd be losing sleep in a far more interesting past time, with a far more compelling dobe.

_Naruto._

And there was the whole reason for his change in plans.

He knew from the moment Sai had walked into the underground fortress that the mission was one of rescue. Had known that Tsunade had approved of said mission for his sake because his time was drawing to a quick close, and it was proven by the message his summon had brought a day before Orochimaru and Kabuto's return.

_ "We're calling a retreat. Follow the fox to the fox hole little asp."_

Kakashi would eat those words when he got back.

The fact that he could make a sexual innuendo while talking in code was simply disturbing and left Sasuke wondering how anyone had survived being on a team with him.

That aside, he'd planned to make his escape with Suigetsu, Karin, and Jyuugo. While both males would help out of spite for their tormentor, Karin would help out of lust. It was disturbing, and slightly degrading, but he needed her assistance if he were to make sure Orochimaru's influence and hierarchy fell with him.

This sudden change was not part of his plan. A rescue would leave his mission incomplete, a failure, and he could not let that happen. If he were to gain the trust he needed to hunt down Itachi, to prove his worth and his place in Konoha, to be able to return to Naruto, he had to complete this mission; the destruction of Orochimaru's threat to Konoha.

It was as simple as that, and he knew he would not be returning home with them. He had, in fact, sent his summon back with the very detailed, polite response of, "Go die." So when Sai had appeared with Orochimaru, Sasuke had been more than ready to kick his ass.

For more reason than one.

_ So this was Sai._

_ Personally, Sasuke was unimpressed with the dark haired teen with the pasted on smile and the disturbingly placid aura. If this was someone who supposedly brought out Naruto's more colorful side then the blonde must have had a permanent sex change, because there was no other way even with his monthly problem, that this guy could do anything aside from annoy Naruto with his insincerity. _

_Then again, Naruto was colorful when irritated._

_ Still, he felt stupid for bothering to feel jealous over someone as blasé as this. The man simply continued to smile, that fake annoying look that made him feel unnerved. Was this what it meant to be free of the trappings of emotions? Was this what his brother had tired to tell him to become?_

_No._

_ Itachi had wanted him to hate, this was… nothing. Just a blank sheet of parchment paper where not even the first etches of lead had even touched. It was mildly horrifying to look upon it, and at the same time pitiful. But he really had no time to ponder over the messed up man before him. He was neither going with him or against him at this point and he had to make a decisive plan of action before Naruto managed to barge in. Once the blonde had come in there would be nothing left behind, and no way to remedy the situation._

_Naruto never did anything in halves._

_ "You must be Sasuke Uchiha." _

_ Sasuke didn't even bother looking the man in the eye at his statement, he merely turned and made to leave the room. _

_ "Naruto said you would be like this. I believe his exact words were, "he has emotional constipation." I am pleased to see his description was accurate." Sai continued in that tone that conveyed nothing and Sasuke froze, his back still to the nuisance. This man was dangerous, not in the way that Orochimaru and Kabuto could be, and definitely not on the same level as Naruto, but none-the-less he was deadly, in much the same way that he himself was deadly, but far worse._

_He felt nothing._

_Sasuke's mission just became three times harder._

_ "I see that the fox-brat hasn't lost his knack for colorful euphemism." Orochimaru stated softly. The undercurrent of fear, and contempt made Sasuke's heart seize slightly inside. Something had happened between the two, and from the careful way in which the snake walked it was obvious who had had the upper hand._

_God he really hoped Kakashi kept his word. Otherwise, he could kiss his ass goodbye._

_ "Somehow I assumed the great Sasuke he speaks of, to be more impressive."_

_ It wasn't hard to figure out who it was the annoyance was speaking of, and Sasuke's mood soured further as the replacement reminded him of his previous reasons for disliking him. Kabuto tensed obviously sensing Sasuke's sudden killing intent, but Sai simply continued to smile at him. That simplistic, vacant smile, and it made him dangerous and beyond annoying. _

Anbu then. _Sasuke thought with a sense of rightness. There was no other way someone as young as he was could be so adept at control. That and he was eerily like Itachi had been shortly after he had moved up in rank. _

_ And Sasuke hated him even more._

_ "…as moody as he had implied you to be, I was expecting, what were his words again…" Sai asked himself, tilting his head as though remembering, but from the lack of feeling behind his actions it was clear that he was well aware of what he was looking for and knew what the response to it would be._

_Dangerous._

_ "Ah, yes, a cold-assed bastard with a baby elephant stuck up his rectum."_

_ Sasuke stiffened further, though not from the insult, far from it actually, it was more the fact that the other had known Naruto well enough, or been close enough to the blonde to have him say such things in his presence. That made him uneasy, and irritatingly enough, insecure._

_ He had been gone for nearly three years. What if Naruto had moved on? God did he sound pathetic, but it was how he felt. He hadn't taken this mission with the expectation of losing Naruto completely._

_Getting his ass handed to him upon his return?_

_ Yes, without a doubt._

_Losing his Dobe to a plain, unemotional replacement?_

_ Not on his watch damn it!_

_ Sai, just smiled at his continued silence, seeming to enjoy the momentary standstill and Kabuto stepped in to divert the conversation. _

_ "Though I fail to see the disdended buldge."_

_ "Sai is joining us for now." From his tone it was apparent that Sai had more than one person here that disliked his sudden appearance. Well, for once it seemed Kabuto's near manic obsession with Orochimaru would come in handy. His attention would be on Sai, and from Sasuke's dislike it would give them an odd sense of camaraderie that would, in the end, serve Sasuke's purpose very well. "Try not to kill each other. Sai, Sasuke likes his space and it best to give him his way."_

_ It was not mentioned to be thoughtful or polite, and most assuredly not said in Sasuke's interest. No, Kabuto had said it to separate them. Sasuke almost wanted to smile. The Medic Nin was so predictable it almost hurt. He had stumbled upon the same conclusion that Sasuke had--though Kabuto was lacking the evidence to back up the claim--and was making certain that the two of them could not make any plans. Only problem was, Sasuke had no intention of following Sai, especially if he was apart of some rescue mission._

_ "So I have heard." Sai said as blandly as ever and fell into place behind Kabuto as he moved to leave. Sasuke remained on guard and un moving as they passed. When Sai was along side him he paused, his dark eyes open and staring at the back of Kabuto's head as he spoke as though it was nothing of any real importance._

_ "I am beginning to see why it is the council wants to be rid of him." The smile returned, cold and harsh. "A fox in a henhouse is too much of a risk. Too bad so many jounin like him and a pity so many end up dead for him, and others assigned to him to keep him in line."_

_ Sasuke's heart nearly stopped as the words trailed off and Sai slipped by. He was stunned and chilled to the core at the blatant disregard displayed and couldn't shake the feeling that the words weren't just a passing of information that in fact he was being tested._

_But for what purpose?_

_ Sasuke felt a cold shiver in his spine as he held perfectly still, his mind running frantically over the words and deciphering what could be used, what answered which questions, and what was unimportant._

_ Sadly, it seemed Sai said only that which held some form of significance._

_ He'd mentioned Naruto. He'd done so purposefully and knew that it would have some form of impact on him. He had specifically chosen those words to relate again, well aware that they held more meaning then what they implied. He'd also known that Kabuto and Orochimaru would not have picked up on any of it. _

And then he mentioned the council… and the jounins… _Sasuke's eyes widened as his muscles fell slack with an over whelming and sudden understanding, and a large piece of the puzzle fell into place. None of this was coincidence._

_Not his mission._

_Not this recovery team._

_Not the new formation of Team Kakashi._

_ It had all fallen into place just as it was set to be three years before when Kakashi had left them at the entrance to the Water Fall Village for a sudden and immediate jounin meeting. The same meeting that was later brought up after his mission had been assigned. One that must have been held many times before. _

_ He'd known the meeting had been about Naruto. He'd always known, but now, he had proof from Sai's own mouth and a time to refer back to._

_ He'd mentioned the fox. So the meetings were about Kyuubi and not only that but the danger that represented. So, the meetings must have been triggered by an event, one Sasuke was beginning to suspect he knew if only fragmented._

_ He knew Naruto had awoken Kyuubi at some point. Naruto spoke of the Fox as though she was a relatively new problem. He knew Naruto was aware of the presence during the chuunin exams. The giant fox form was a dead give away, and the only other time he could think of was during the battle in the Land of Waves. Naruto had managed to defeat Haku and stay alive somehow long after he'd lost consciousness, and the first 'meeting had interfered shortly after that._

So, he wakes up Kyuubi and the council freaks. They don't want him here but they can't do anything with out the approval of a trial of his peers. The jounin… _Suddenly he wanted to know who the team captain was. In any case, at least now he knew his hunches had been correct. Somehow, this mission had protected Naruto, which is why Tsunade had approved of the mission in the first place. But, why and how?_

_ Shaking the thoughts from his mind Sasuke left to go train. He had to clear his head and the least he deviated from routine the easier it would be to convince Kabuto of his so called innocence. _

"You know, I may as well still be in that tank… I'm still talking to myself." Suigetsu complained with another noisy swallow and Sasuke tried not to cringe as he was yanked from his inner musings. Perhaps he should have followed the rescue team back. It would have been far less painful.

Maybe.

No.

No it wouldn't.

Naruto had been pissed.

And Sai had shown emotion for him.

Sasuke scowled again.

It really wasn't fair, and if anyone dared to question why he'd exploded he would continue to blame it on lack of sleep and irritation, but he would never feel contrite over blowing the room sky high and as far as he was concerned Sai had gotten off easy. He had after all interrupted one of Sasuke's more enjoyable dreams, leaving him awake with yet another raging hard-on and had the misfortune of being there to become a target. The idiot had further dug his grave by foolishly throwing back his own words into his face.

_Bonds! What the hell would he know of bonds? Much less the ones between Naruto and I?!_ Sasuke wasn't too surprised to find himself still irritated by the memory. Oh yes his blowing a hole in the hide out and leaving a crater large enough to possibly be seen from space, was modest and controlled.

Sai deserved much worse.

It also still irked him that the bastard had escaped unscathed. But, then again he was Anbu. It would have been quite disappointing to have killed him so easily, not to mention that if Sai had been injured his usage as a plot device would have been useless.

Sasuke sighed slightly.

It had been such a nice dream too until Sai had stuck his stupid ink painting into the room. Sasuke felt his insides twist happily at the memory of the vivid dream filled with sweat, heat, and other pleasant bodily fluids. The fact that it had been interrupted was heartbreaking and made him twitchy as once again he'd been rock hard with nothing to solve the issue.

_Should have dragged the dobe off and shown him just what I want from him…_ The smirk was ironic. _And then get a fist sized crater in my skull…_ If Naruto had flipped over a little kiss, god only knew how he would take sex. Although, from his ease and obvious comfort that his closeness had provided it was almost worth hoping that maybe Naruto had grown passed his initial strike-out-at-anything-that-symbolizes-change stage.

Doubtful, but Sasuke could hope.

"You know, you are really creepy when you do that inner grinning thing. It's like you're watching porno in your head or something." Suigetsu stepped around him completely ignoring the glare aimed his way. " If you pop a boner I'm outta here."

"Suigetsu…"

"Wait, wait, let me guess!" The pale boy said with a sharp grin. "Shut up, right?"

Sasuke wanted to say that he didn't roll his eyes and strut passed the irritant like a spoiled child, he really did, but that was a lie, and lying to himself hadn't worked since before the Valley of the End.

"Wait!" Suigetsu said, stopping suddenly his eyes wide and mouth lifting into a grin that looked more menacing than joyful. "Is that why we're heading to Konoha?"

Sasuke lifted an eyebrow no following the other's train of thought, and the pale man chuckled darkly.

"You got a girl back there and you're going there to get laid!"

Sasuke tripped.

"Ha. Ha! I _am_ right! Look at you bright red! Hell even your eyes are red!" Suigetsu laughed again before drowning the sound out with more liquid and hurried ahead of him, as though that would save him from being disemboweled. The idiot knew about the sharingan and was openly mocking him.

Oh yes, this mission was so not going to work.

"Shit. Well that makes sense in a way. Take down a tyrant and go home for some nookie before offing your murdering bro—"

This time, Sasuke let his sword speak for him.

"Woah! I got it! Shut up, I get it, now put your pointy metal thing away." Suigetsu muttered dancing around the tip of the sword. God, forbid this idiot ever meet Kakashi. The world would be doomed.

"Shut. Up."

Suigetsu nodded quickly, grinning the whole time, sharp teeth seeming less frightening and far more mocking than should be possible. Sasuke let it slide, well aware that though Suigetsu was no match for him, and though he was a massive pain in the ass, the man was his own person and nothing was going to change him.

Hell, after Orochimaru, he doubted anything could scare the other. It was one of the reasons he'd chosen him. Nothing really seemed to startle him, and he was able to calculate and dissect a situation quickly and efficiently because of it.

Though, at times like this he wished he didn't have that skill.

Pushing that aside, Sasuke returned to his previous thoughts, still consumed by the events that had lead him to this unexpected point, and attempted to both calm his mind and pass the time.

Yes, even knowing that the mission Team Kakashi had undertaken was a reconnaissance one had not prepared him for the reunion he would have, and it had, in the end, forced his hand.

_ It wasn't right, Sasuke felt, that the annoyance should be standing unharmed after having reduced his room to nothing more than debris. It was even worse that the smiling fool had interrupted something so sacred and fleeting and he'd come in at just the wrong moment. Sasuke scowled and tried to refrain from attacking Sai again. Explaining his emotional outburst to Orochimaru would be hard enough, then again, Sai had already given himself away as part of Team Kakashi. Perhaps this would work in his favor after all._

_ This would blow their cover and would be grounds for a retreat, and when Orochimaru slithered up with a few well placed lies and a little bit of acting he could convince him of Sai's betrayal. Since Kabuto didn't trust the Anbu it would be all to simple and his refusal to go with the other's would gain some acceptance from the medic ninja. Once that was accomplished, taking out the Snake would be far too simple._

_But that really hinged on whether or not he could properly utilize Orochimaru's mind and body transfer Juts, and damn if that didn't bring up some questions about life and the possible afterlife._

Just stay cool for now… Orochimaru will be—_Sasuke felt his insides clench as a flash of pink flittered onto the scene. _No… god no…_ Sasuke blinked slowly as Sakura ran up to Sai looking like she couldn't decide whether to check on him or beat him senseless._

_ She was taller, and walked with far more confidence than he recalled seeing in her before. She must have found her place within the village and Ninja ranks. It was surprisingly nice to see her, even as it made him waver inside. _

_If Sakura was here, Naruto was close behind._

_ He couldn't afford a confrontation with the blonde. It would take too much time and would be far too tempting to follow him back. Too tempting to just accept this offer to return, and he wasn't certain he could control himself around the blonde right now. His pride wanted to say that he could, but he was well aware of the hormones flying through his system and his traitorous thoughts made him certain that too much bodily contact with Naruto right now would turn his brain to mush and then he'd really be sorry._

_ No, it would be much better to get rid of them now, before Naruto had a chance to show up. Besides, Sakura knew about his feelings, and that made her far more dangerous than he wanted to admit to. The less time she had to speculate the better, there was no telling just how much more observant she had become over the years._

_ That decided, Sasuke adopted a bored posture, schooled his features into a blank mask of indifference and spoke out in a voice filled with indifference, "Ah, So Sakura's here as well." _

_ Her reaction was instant. _

_ She turned to see him, her posture filled with shock, as though she had not actually expected to find him at all. _

_ "Sa… su… ke…" He didn't so much as hear his name then saw her lips move. Her stunned reaction gave him hope and he prepared himself to strike out where it hurt, to push her away before anyone else made any unwanted appearances. Orochimaru couldn't be far and close on his heels would be Kabuto._

_ He'd just opened his mouth when a flash of gold and orange came out from the crumbling hall, and Sasuke felt his lungs seize and his entire body lock up. He knew it was his shock that kept him from gaping like an idiot and had never been so grateful for it. For a few precious moments he couldn't move or think beyond the sensory invasion before him._

He's taller…_Sasuke thought and then felt like slapping himself for it. It had been years of course he had grown, and the slight change to the clothes was only natural as he would have outgrown the old ones, all the same he noticed it and felt the profound loss of such things. Swallowing back the emotions that threatened to quell him, Sasuke slowly eased himself back into his indifferent pose and forced himself to speak. It was too late to run now, seemed he'd have to face everything. _Guess this will test my resolve… if I can't even pull this off, I'm not ready to face Itachi…

_ The reminder of his brother helped him to gain the hardened edge his voice needed. "I see Naruto's here too."_

_ Naruto's reaction was similar to Sakura's though he seemed reluctant to look up, and then when he finally did, Sasuke felt as though he'd been punched in the gut. _

_Those blue eyes were lost._

_Broken._

_ Naruto looked so fragile it nearly undid him, and his reaction was instinctual and he'd made his move far before he'd realized he'd even done it. He needed to comfort him, he needed to touch him, and then, he simply was. In his haste he'd forgotten to check his speed, but it seemed to work in his favor as Sakura jumped and the two replacements stood warily in defensive stances. But that was really unimportant as the warmth seeped into his arm and side and the scent that belonged solely to Naruto wrapped around him._

_ At least that had not changed about the blonde. He still smelled like the forest around Konoha; wild, untamed, and somehow dangerous. That and he still gave off enormous amounts of body heat. Inside he shook as a sharp sense of tense relief rushed through him at the simple contact. It was calming and at the same time stressing as he felt content and yet desperately needy for more._

_But it was neither the time nor place for such things._

_ "You should not have come." Sasuke stated watching Naruto from the corner of his eye and the blonde winced at his words slightly. It was a slight narrowing of the eyes, nothing more, but it gave away enough on that devastated face. Those full lips pulled down slightly and captured his attention fully._

_ He could still remember the feel of them pressed against his own and he had to force his eyes away to keep his mind from wandering to places it was best to avoid. The action was timed perfectly as blue eyes darted to his own, searching, and pleading, and Sasuke found he couldn't push him away. He didn't even want to try._

_ "How could I not come? You need someone to kick your stupid ass." His words were calm, quiet and far too controlled to belong to the blonde, and it would have concerned him had he not been staring into the turbulent emotions colored a light pathetic blue. Anger was there under all of the self pity and insecurity, just waiting for him to drag it out._

_And he would._

_He had to._

_ Sasuke felt warmed by the challenge that Naruto always presented him. He was never bored when around him, it was always one fantastic thing or another with him, and Naruto always felt something. And he felt it to such extremes that it left Sasuke tired just thinking about it and yet, he wanted to feel it too. _

_If that meant getting the shit beaten out of him, then so be it._

_ "You have never been capable of kicking my ass." Sasuke began in a tone meant to provoke, but the words were spoken softly, meant for no one but the two of them. "You've only been able to chase after my shadow."_

_ Sasuke looked up to the metal plate with the engraved symbol, taking odd satisfaction in seeing the scoured mark that proved it had once been his. The warmth in his chest spread further and for an absurd moment he almost smiled, but he retained it._

_ "I keep my promises." _

_ His eyes darted back down to meet blue and the hysterical edge to them had vanished. _Good dobe, _Sasuke thought patronizingly. _That's right; it's time to wake up now._ Seeing that spark in those eyes, the challenge, the promise, and knowing that it was all there for him, because of him, it made Sasuke want to grab Naruto and forget about everything else._

_Forget Orochimaru._

_Forget the council._

_Forget Itachi._

_ Just exist, to return to the way things had been, where he shared his meals with someone he cared about. Where a nightly ritual consisted of a pointless argument over who got to use the bathroom first, of warm sheets and quiet companionship._

…_but he couldn't have that._

_ No, he had to push him away, now. The situation was already far too dangerous._

_ "What happened to your dream of becoming Hokage? You cannot achieve that if you spend so much time chasing me." _

_ "And what kind of Hokage would I be if I couldn't even save my friend?" _

_ Damn that idiot. Sasuke was both irritated and pleased with his response. It was good to hear how much Naruto cared, but it was currently working against him and his goals. _Stupid fool…

_And then Sasuke felt it._

Orochimaru._ The presence was like an itch between his shoulder blades and he knew without turning, without attempting to sense it, that the other would not be visible. He was hiding, and he was watching._

_Sasuke had to move now._

_ Raising his voice so he could be certain the other's heard him, he averted his eyes from curious blue. If he was going to pull this off, he couldn't look the blond in the eyes. He'd stumble._

_Again._

_ Naruto may have been a fool, but he was still Sasuke's greatest weakness. And that had to be protected at all costs._

_ "I left you alive when I left Konoha. It was merely a whim that I left you breathing and now…" Drawing the sword slowly, Sasuke prayed he'd guessed right, and put his faith in his idiot's ability to endear people to him and his cause."… by my whim, I will end you." _

_ Naruto held utterly still beside him, and where at first he'd tensed at the words, and shuddered at the sound of his weapon being unsheathed, he was now quite relaxed in his hold. Either he knew Sasuke was playing, or the idiot was willing to die to prove a point._

_Sasuke really hoped it was the former._

_ And then he dropped his katana for a killing blow._

_ The scream of metal echoed in the open air as Sai used the well timed movement to his advantage and blocked the oncoming attack._

_Sasuke smirked, pleased that he had been correct._

_ "That… was the correct move."_

_ For a brief moment, Sai met his gaze from over a shoulder, and the look made it clear that Sai had known what Sasuke was up to, and had willingly chosen to act the part laid before him. It was irritating, but still it served his purpose and Sasuke let it slide._

_ He fell into the controlled dance of battle easily, shoving Naruto to the side and avoiding attacks without actually having to try and returning them without any real bite. He had to be certain it looked real enough, he was being observed after all, so he made sure it was convincing. It wasn't so different from his training session with Orochimaru. _

_ The rhythm of it was almost tedious and it wasn't until he realized how quite Naruto was being that he realized his miscalculation. His heart clenched slightly when he saw the blank expression on the blonde and he knew, he _knew _what that meant._

Damn it! Why didn't I think… why…_Sasuke casually blocked and attacked the others while he desperately tried to find a solution to the current problem, while the snarled promise from a demon rang in his ears._

"I will rip him apart and bathe in his cooling blood."

_Kyuubi._

_ He'd pushed Naruto right into her clutches. He was almost disgusted with himself in that moment. Why hadn't he thought—known—that his leaving would have caused this. It had caused it before, and now, now it was far worse because Naruto wasn't relying on her because he'd been half dead and she'd taken over when he was weak, no, this time, he'd gone of his own free will. _Damn it…

_ He was running out of time to act, and in the split second between throwing the others to the ground and turning to the blonde he made a hasty decision._

_He'd have to try it._

_ Apprehension was fleeting as he came to terms with the chance that he might lose himself inside of Naruto's mind, but there were worse consequences, and he had to test it sometime. With a kind of resignation, Sasuke focused on Naruto and enacted the Jutsu._

Sasuke shook his head briskly. He'd inadvertently discovered something that was both interesting and concerning. His sharingan could control Kyuubi. He hadn't done it on purpose, not really. He'd merely attempted to do what Orochimaru's Body transfer jutsu was supposed to be like.

He'd stumbled upon the method sometime back and it had served him well. He'd merely wanted to see if he could get a message to Naruto, and instead had done so much more.

_ Sewers. _

_He had not expected that._

_ Naruto's mind was different than Sasuke had imagined, not that he had ever done this before, for all he knew the mental plain always looked like this, but he had a feeling that that was incorrect. The water dripped incessantly from the piping that ran the length of the hall and pooled upon the ground, lapping around his ankles as though trying to draw him in and push him away all that once. _

His tears… these are… the tears he won't cry…_ The thought was fleeting, disgustingly sentimental and cliché yet, Sasuke knew it was true. The water was the emotions Naruto kept locked inside, and Sasuke wondered what would happen when it overflowed._

_Did it?_

_ Did this corridor flood with salty water? Did it echo with his thoughts? Memories? And what happened when that happened?_

Red chakra engulfed the child in a haze of sizzling power as though protecting him from the outside world.

_ Sasuke suddenly didn't want to know the answers and sped up. He passed by several extending halls, each echoed with a distinct emotion and tasted of memory which Sasuke promptly ignored. He had no desire to get lost in here. Besides, once he found Naruto the sooner he could get out._

_ "—et's show them our power…" The rumbling voice made him shiver and Sasuke knew he'd located the blonde. He could never forget the sound of Kyuubi's voice, and the Fox wouldn't be talking unless it was to the blonde._

_ The words concerned him, more so when Naruto didn't respond._

_ "Come on Kit, you know you cannot do this without me. You remember that. How will you bring your Uchiha home if you can't even compete?" the words were cruel and spurred Sasuke around the corner._

_Enough was enough._

_ Naruto was being jerked around by the council, by Tsunade, and Kakashi, and yes even him. He didn't need to be used by the demon too. Sasuke wouldn't stand for it, not here, in the one place that should only belong to Naruto._

_ "So… this is Kyuubi." Sasuke introduced himself calmly the slosh of water punctuating his words and causing Naruto to spin around to him in shock._

_ He looked guilty and frightened, and it was then that Sasuke noticed how close Naruto stood to the demon now halfway outside of a large cage sealed with a battered piece of paper, his hands hung by his sides clutched in his pant legs as though restraining himself with everything he had. Sasuke wanted to question this and him but could not. There was no time and he needed to get out before Orochimaru caught on to his actions, beside he could guess what was up._

_ Naruto knew he shouldn't, but had been going here often, and Sasuke knew it was his fault. His guilt made him angry and caused him to snap out. "Hn. Can't do anything without your demon huh? Can't even keep up with me. Really, is this all that you have accomplished, dobe?"_

_ Naruto jerked a bit his eyes looking hurt and Sasuke frowned further. Where was his anger? God a mopey Naruto was worse than a clingy female and it pissed him off. He had no time to deal with his silly insecurities, even as deserved as they were._

_ "Ah, this disgusting chakra… and this technique. Yes, you are truly an Uchiha." Kyuubi sneered, looking unimpressed._

_ Focusing on her, Sasuke let his irritation slide._

_This was interesting._

_ Kyuubi had seen this technique before, and from an Uchiha no less. That was important but useless to him at the moment so he filed it away for later use._

_ "You are quite like him." Kyuubi continued, her hackles rising as she bared her teeth at him. He had a moment to notice that her voice didn't sound female at all, but then again, she was a demon, and an effeminate voice wouldn't fit that description, before she continued. "… Madara Uchiha. Yes, you are worthy to be from his vile bloodline. Abandoning your mate for power… you are truly worthy of your accursed eyes."_

_ "Shut up!" Naruto howled shortly after that interesting 'mate' comment, but both the fox and he ignored him. The term was pleasing and gave Sasuke the feeling that even if Naruto hadn't accepted it, that at least his parasite was aware of the position he wanted. He was unaffected by the term on the whole, so ignored it for the moment choosing instead to glare down the demon that had made his and his dobe's life hell._

_ Kyuubi growled low, not liking his insolence and Sasuke reached out grabbing a fistful of muzzle, slightly intrigued by the bubble like texture. Then demon wasn't really outside of its cage, it was nothing more than a mental projection of the chakra, proven by the slight tingling burn he felt as he held on. _

_ He meant merely to intimidate, but when he focused on the thought of suppressing Kyyubi, of bending the demon to his will, of truly being able to protect Naruto even from himself, he felt his eyes tingle with the sharingan and then Kyuubi's image dissolved explosively._

_ Like a popping balloon the air wafted stale and hot against him. The water rippled, disturbed by the backlash of chakra and left Naruto and Sasuke standing in awe before the bars. _

_ "I will kill you, Uchiha." Kyuubi growled from within the darkness and Sasuke thought he saw the glow of cerise eyes from the gloom. He felt his lips quirk up a bit from his shock and then he felt an odd flux in the air as Naruto seemed to lose consciousness beside him._

_His time was up._

_ "You are running out of time… and I cannot leave his side…" Kyuubi threw at him as he pulled out of Naruto's mind, and this time those horrible eyes were startlingly clear, and the promise within them left him cold. _

_She had warned him once, in the Valley of the End._

_ She would not warn him again._

As loath as he was to admit it, Kyuubi was right. He didn't have much time left, not then, and certainly not now. Naruto was spiraling out of control, that much had been apparent. The longer he remained away, the harder Naruto would push himself, and the closer Kyuubi would creep. Soon enough, Kyuubi would have what she wanted, a broken vessel that she could control. It wouldn't take much more, and Sasuke was well aware of that fact.

He had to go back and explain things to Naruto, and force him to understand the precarious situation he had placed himself in. Then he needed to go after Itachi, without Naruto. He couldn't risk it, he had done this to protect the idiot, and now he simply couldn't rely on Naruto as he was. His reliance on Kyuubi would only make him a greater target for the Akatsuki, and there was no time left for them to wait until Naruto learned to use his own powers free from the fox.

If that was even possible now.

Sasuke sighed and stepped around a tree branch deftly his cloak billowing and shifting slightly with the movement, only to have Suigetsu crunch right on through it.

_So, the council had known I could control Kyuubi, and they had wanted to keep me from Naruto. With this mission their task was completed… but why? Why not use this to control Naruto? _The thought made him vaguely sick but it was a valid question, one he doubted he'd get the answers to. All the same, it was concerning.

For more reasons than one.

From the brief stay he'd had in Naruto's mind, followed by the momentary struggle within Orochimaru, Sasuke knew that Naruto's inner mind, his soul, in essence, wasn't how it should be. It was warped, and complex, morel like a labyrinth than a place, and he had a feeling it was due to Kyuubi.

Looking back, it was obvious just how mingled the two had become, and it was quite likely that they could not be separated anymore. The simple fact was that they would both die if it was tried, and the Akatsuki would try.

No, Naruto was safer in Konoha. Besides, He wasn't certain he wanted Naruto with him for this. Sure they were unstoppable as a team, but that was only the case when they were getting along, and at this point, he doubted they would. Naruto wanted his friend back, his first and most precious bond, but Sasuke wanted what Kyuubi had implied. When they had been children it had been easy to separate the two and live without one, and to an extent he could continue to do so, but he couldn't keep it hidden and he no longer wished to try.

It was ironic that it took a chat with a demon to make him realize he'd been running away from himself. Naruto was his greatest temptation and desire, but the blonde was also his most dire weakness and problem. He couldn't be frank with him, there were simply too many obstacles in the way, and until they are solved he really couldn't go home.

He couldn't be what Naruto needed.

He couldn't take a chance and tell the blonde his feelings.

And he definitely couldn't do any of that in the middle of a mission.

His three man team would work just as well, and leave him clear-headed enough to take on his brother without worries. _All but that one…_ Sasuke thought glumly, but knew better than to hope for it. He had had only two goals in his life, and one was more or less nothing more than a thought. He'd pushed it aside thinking it an impossible goal, but now it didn't seem so impossible anymore. _Mother always said I'd know when I'd found it. Never thought she'd be right…_ Sasuke shook his head, his smirk returning with a bit of mirth. _Then again, I don't think she knew acting on that knowledge would be like courting death._ Sasuke's humor trickled out as the morbid truth of mortality weighed him down. _Then again… _

This mission might just kill him.

A night owl called off in the distance, it's lonely serenade echoing off of the trees and rejoicing in its hunt, and freedom, its seclusion. Sasuke looked up at the night sky barely visible through the leaves and breathed deeply catching the deep scent of sap, wood, and mud. It was the smell of home, and of Naruto.

She was right; he had to make a choice and he was already out of time.

"Hey, Sasuke…" Suigetsu had stopped walking and was now looking down at his cup mournfully. It was really pathetic looking actually, and Sasuke found it far to irritating to react and so simply stared at the other until he looked up, eyes looking just this side of needy. "… I need another drink."

**-2-**

**The sun was warm and the breeze was slow and pleasant as the child sat on his knees laying buttercups upon the soft budding growth that covered the graves that surrounded a small sapling that was sprouting up like a serpent, or wyvern (1), where the serpent had fallen. It was a pale tree, almost silver in colored and speckled in shades of gray. The leaves weren't growing yet, but he hoped they would be beautiful, like the pale colored, bell like flowers that lined the fence and edge of his house (2).**

** When the wind caused them to dance, he thought that the soft humming came from them, and that the flash of golden sunlight that disappeared around the side of his house was somehow connected to those delicate chimes.**

** With a lingering look at both the stone markers and the tree, the child stood and dusted off his dirtied knees to follow the moving sunlight. **

**He was always good at hide and seek.**

**-2-**

It was the smile that awaited him that let him know that Kakashi knew about Suigetsu's hiding place, and Sasuke only prayed that that the jounin didn't go to greet the hydration-challenged teen.

"Welcome home. You grew some." Kakashi mentioned casually before pulling out his dirty novel and turning toward the entryway.

His casual attitude was comforting and familiar and Sasuke relaxed without knowing it. His hands slid to the pockets of his pants and slipped in as he adopted his slight hunch from before slumping under the cover of his cloak. He wasn't certain what had been said as of yet in concern for him, and after his refusal to return with the retrieval team, Sasuke wasn't certain what his position was, so it was best to keep hidden. Kakashi's silence proved his actions to be correct.

From the short walk to the Hokage tower, he was able to take in all the subtle and not so subtle changes. Tsunade's face now rested beside the fourth's, there were different shops along the street, the family that lived next to ichiraku seemed to have obtained a nin-dog and it yipped at him as they passed. He glanced into the eatery searching for a flash of blonde—he was suppressing his chakra, because contrary to his words, Naruto had become quite observant—but the ramen shop was deceptively empty.

That didn't bode well.

"He is training with Sai. Seems he can't accept his seniority as Anbu." The answer drifted from the cover of that dirty book and it was then that Sasuke realized that the book was different. He was smart enough not to comment on it, all the same, he wondered where the old one went and how he'd obtained the new book.

"Sakura tells me she received an odd missive from a snake questioning about certain medical facts." The pause was implicating and expecting. Sasuke pretended not to notice. "You wouldn't know anything about that would you?"

"Hn."

"Ah, I have missed you. Now maybe Naruto can return to full sentences and leave the guttural communications to you."

Sasuke didn't deem that with an answer, but filed that small bit away for further reference.

"I should warn you, his mood has been little better than a badger that's been woken up on the wrong side of the bed." Kakashi supplied pleasantly, as though discussing the weather, and not the fact that Naruto must have discovered something he did not like much, and Sasuke hunched down further. "I have no idea why."

_Bullshit… you probably let the information slip._ Sasuke griped desperately hoping his word vomit would cease for the day. Last thing he needed to do was run his mouth in front of a volatile Naruto. Though, an angry, violent dobe was much preferable to the mopey, depressed one he saw little over a month before.

The tower seemed somehow intimidating as he approached it, and he assumed it was from all the bad experiences he'd had within it before.

Naruto's medical visits.

His punishments.

His orders to leave Konoha.

It was a miracle he didn't have a phobia of this place.

"The Hokage's been antsy since your message. You really messed things up with your rebellious actions."

"Hn."

"Yes. I did miss our scintillating conversations."

Once inside the building the anxious feeling abated somewhat. The interior hadn't changed and before he knew it he was once again standing outside the large doors that lead to the Godaime's office. Two Anbu members stood guard to either side and they glanced his way before looking to Kakashi obviously knowing what was up as they allowed him to push the doors open and walk inside without knocking or introductions.

Either nothing important was going on, or they were the worse Ninja's in history.

"Hokage-sama, I have brought the wayward student."

"Good. Get your ass in here and shut the door." Tsunade snapped from behind a literal mountain of paperwork. Sasuke was impressed that it remained upright despite the furious movements of the blonde woman behind them.

Once the door had shut behind him, gold eyes locked on him from over the edge of the smaller stack, and had he been any less of a man he would have cowered. But, he already knew how hard she could hit when pissed off, and though he didn't want to relive it anytime soon, he knew he could survive it, and so he returned her stare with a slight lift to his eyebrow.

"Spill Uchiha."

Sasuke smirked and relaxed his stance, pulling the hood back and revealing his face. He made a respectful gesture toward his Hokage that might have come across more mockingly then he'd meant—if her glare was anything to go by—and began his debrief.

"Orochimaru had several lairs built in nearly every country and a few in the smaller provinces. The larger, main buildings are mostly underground and are the ones that usually held his experiments."

Kakashi interjected then with a casually cruel comment of, "Can't hear the howls of hell from under the earth."

He had no idea.

"Right. I assume you have a list of those that we can infiltrate and make recoveries?" Tsunade asked, avoiding that detail all together. Sasuke reached into his pocket and removed the folded map with several black 'X' marks upon it and set it on her desk.

"With the exception of those with Orochimaru's curse seal, they are nothing more than chunin and jounin status at best. It shouldn't be too much of a hassel. Besides, when the news of Orochimaru's defeat travels they'll be too busy fighting amongst themselves too prepare for an attack from us."

Tsunade nodded as she looked over the map and added it to the shorter pile. "And you are certain he is gone?" At his nod, her eyes turned down, looking oddly relieved and saddened. "Did you kill him?"

"… I didn't so much kill him as turn his own Jutsu against him."

Kakashi dropped his little book.

Sasuke glanced his way but quickly refocused on the golden eyes that now looked guarded. That was interesting, and proved that they did know something about Orochimaru's body transfer Justu. What and how much was debatable, and it just could as easily be shock that he had learned something so dangerous which caused their reactions, but it could be more.

"Can he escape?"

"No." Sasuke answered slowly, taking pity on her. Orochimaru had been her teammate at one point, and if Sakura and Naruto's reactions were anything to go by, she had cared even as he'd spiraled out of control. "He tried to take over, my mind was stronger. I can't even feel him."

Tsunade paled a bit but otherwise kept her expression neutral as Kakashi silently reached down to pick up his book. He was being too quiet and it made Sasuke suspicious but he didn't dare voice it. It was better to speculate silently and then wait for the appropriate moment to drop a comment to test the validity of his assumptions.

"I see." Tsunade took a moment to shift some more paperwork before continuing. "Well, with this your mission is completed. I'll need a list of the techniques you have acquired and any medical issues you may have encountered or were subjected to by that little—speaking of, where is Kabuto?"

"He is alive."

Tsunade frowned. "Pity."

Sasuke couldn't stop his smirk.

"Anyway, I assume he is alive because he poses no threat?"

"Yes. Without Orochimaru he is lost and he doesn't hold enough power to succeed him."

"Fine. I'll need that list to judge and decide your ranking and whether you will need to run the chunin exam again with Naruto."

Sasuke stood straighter. That would be fun, to run it again with Naruto, but that would have to wait, like everything else it seemed. "I will provide the list, but I must insist that you keep your end of our agreement."

His words had the effect of an explosive tag as the room fell silent and became tense. It was obvious from Tsunade's expression that she had hoped that he would have forgotten about that small bit of information. Luckily she refrained from playing stupid and cut straight to the chase. "You want to head out after Itachi now?"

"Yes." Sasuke thought stating the obvious would be more advantageous than letting his silence answer the question. Tsunade sighed and leaned back in her chair disappearing completely behind the paperwork. Her disembodied voice drifted back to him and Kakashi after a long pause. "It is neither possible, nor wise. You are still labeled as a missing Ninja from Konoha. Until that is resolved we cannot assign a team to you, and Naruto is not in a position to be allowed along with you, though he is capable, not to mention team Seven needs to have a few training missions before it is capable of full fledged mission work to be certain you all can still function as—"

"I have a team assembled."

Gold reappeared. "You what? How?"

"I put one together while away at Sound."

"Sound? How can you be certain they can be trusted? They were—"

"Their circumstances are the reason I chose them. Since this is a personal vendetta and not a mission assigned by Konoha, I do not need to involve those who can be of better use here. While I am away it will give the village time to acclimate to my new status and the truth." Sasuke replied with a bland tone that implied his boredom with the continued conversation and finally Tsunade rose from her desk and walked around it to face him.

"This is why you didn't come back with them." It was a rhetorical question so he treated it as such. Tsunade sighed and leaned back against the desk, Sasuke waited for the inevitable fall but the papers remained stationary, as she sighed and then met his gaze looking resigned and slightly pitying. "You know he's not going to like that answer much."

"No, but he can't kick my ass if he's dead. I'd rather deal with his attempts to maim me then have to visit the stone memorial." Sasuke hadn't really meant to be so truthful, but he respected Tsunade for her frankness and her honest attempt to protect those under her. In a way they had that in common. Amazingly that respect started shortly after she'd hit him.

Maybe something was really wrong with him.

"Don't stay away too long kid, and please, talk to him before he hurts himself spying." Tsunade directed a look to the slightly ajar window and Sasuke smirked at the sharp spike in chakra he felt from the area before it took off with surprising speed in the direction of Hokage monument. "Damned brat's been camping out there for the last week and a half. I was afraid that I would need to start bribing him inside with ramen."

"Hn." Sasuke gave a slight bow out of respect as well as to show his intention to depart. Tsunade frowned at him before waving him off with her hand.

"Fine, I did promise but I expect weekly reports on your progress, that list, and a rundown on your team members." Tsunade pointed a pen at him for emphasis, and Sasuke nodded her way, turning to the door, Kakashi following like a shadow.

"Finally, I can get some work done. Damn annoying brat… I should make him finish this work for me…" Tsunade complained to no one in particular and Sasuke paused in his escape, turning to take advantage of the open opportunity, for no other reason than to solve his own curiosity.

"The work would suit him, wouldn't it? It's in his blood after all."

Again Kakashi's book dropped and this time he didn't even bother trying to pick it up, nor did he attempt to cover the slack-jawed shock on his face. That in itself was well worth taking the chance to state it, and Sasuke smirked as Tsunade stared at him from her sudden jolt at her desk and finally those papers fell over in a wave of white, at which point made his exit.

He had been right.

More than that, they knew.

That's all he needed.

**-2-**

The sudden punch to his face was expected but undeserved. At least, that was how Sasuke saw it and it was why he twisted with the blow and kicked the idiot in the side of his head. Or he tried to, seemed that anger was a great motivator, as his ankle was grabbed in a vise like grip and he was able to see livid blue.

"You fucking bastard!" A cloud a smoke engulfed them before he was promptly tackled to the grassy top of the Hokage monument. "You shit-eating, two faced, lying sack of crap!" It was nostalgic to be back to this place, once again wrestling in the dirt and avoiding an angry fist and sharp elbows and knees, but at the moment it wasn't what he felt like doing.

Pushing up Sasuke managed to roll Naruto to the side and grab a hold of the jacket before a knee clipped him in the stomach. He escaped the punch by pulling one of Naruto's favorite moves and butting the bond in the face with his own head.

It was then that he realized that Naruto was yelling, and it wasn't just curses and colorful adjectives attached to his name.

"You stupid Prick, What?! You just going to run off again?! Is that it? Because we're not good enough for you?!" Naruto punctuated his questions with more slugs to his ribs before, with a glare, he pushed forward—and for an insane moment, Sasuke thought Naruto was going to kiss him—and bit him on the shoulder.

"Ow!" Sasuke cried out grabbing at the blonde locks and fisting them, pulling in an attempt to dislodge him. Naruto clamped down harder until he was able to flip Sasuke onto his back where he proceeded to lift him by his shirt front and slam him into the ground.

"Stupid, ass-hole! We could help you!" again he was lifted and slammed into the ground with enough force to make spots dance in front of his eyes. "And I would not die on that mission with you, you mother-fucker!" Naruto pulled him back up, and having had quite enough, Sasuke pushed forward hard and flipped them, slamming Naruto into the ground instead. Using the speed he'd perfected Sasuke pinned those arms to the side and locked his legs around Naruto's to keep him from kicking him.

"Dobe." Sasuke said, spitting out some blood from his mouth and had to tighten his hold when Naruto actually threw straight-up chakra at him.

Damn that boy was talented.

"Don't you dare, you fuck-head! Don't you dare call me that like you know me!" Naruto hissed out. He was sounding a bit like a girl today, and Sasuke wasn't sure if that was because of his problem or if it was just because he'd had no one but Sakura around him for the last two years.

For once he actually hoped it was the former.

"Stop bitching and listen, idiot."

"Why should I?! You lying sack of shit! You promised not to leave and then—"

"I was ordered! You heard the conditions of my punishment as clearly as I did! What was I supposed to do?!"

"Tell me?!"

"What are you? A girl?" Sasuke shot back and received a sharp kick to his calf. It was an awkward shot so it really wasn't so bad, just enough to remind him that Naruto was still pissed and would find a way to kick his ass.

The fact that he hadn't aimed for his crotch was proof that Naruto wasn't on his problem.

"How am I acting like a girl?! You're my best friend and you just—"

"It was a high risk mission, you retard! If I had told you what do you think would have happened?! Orochimaru had spies all over the place, did you know he didn't trust me until after you freaked and left to train with Jiraiya? Your reaction is what kept me safe!" The words were bitter in his mouth, but it was true, and Naruto's pain had protected him, Naruto needed to know that.

The blonde stilled below him, glaring holes through his head and Sasuke glanced to the side feeling particularly low. To make it worse, his hormones were telling him to hold the idiot, and his fragile emotions weren't far from giving in. "Look, the Hokage had given me the order not to tell you. She didn't have much choice either, as the council was there forcing her hand. It was either this or—"

"Or I'd be used as a weapon, right?" Naruto's voice was acid and Sasuke actually flinched.

So, he was aware of his position.

"When the fuck did I ask you to protect me, ass hole!" Naruto screamed, bucking up and twisting until Sasuke had to let go or watch the idiot dislocate his shoulder and then he was the one pinned to the ground, Naruto straddling his lap, holding him up by his shirt. "When did I ask you to sacrifice yourself?! I didn't! I am capable of taking care of myself! I don't need you!"

Sasuke felt his face contort from the painful, cutting words and he grabbed Naruto by his shirt collar as well hauling him close enough that his next words were nothing more than a deadly whisper. "Really? From what I see, you can't live without me. Without me, you'd be nothing more than Kyuubi's chew toy."

Naruto was shaking with his anger and Sasuke returned the glare as together they stood still holding each other's shirt fronts. This was nothing like their usual fights, this was serious and painful, and Sasuke knew it had to happen. It was like before in the woods, except now they had no time to work things out slowly, and for once they both knew it.

"So, this is about Kyuubi." Naruto bit out through gritted teeth, his pupils slitting and blue turned a purple shade. Honestly it was quite the turn on, but the mood wasn't right for it and so Sasuke reached out and gripped Naruto's wrist, skin to skin contact to prove that nothing had changed and bit out just as accusingly.

"Yeah, I don't fight with demons. I want to fight with my best friend, Naruto, but he's currently letting a demon bitch win all his battles for him."

The growl that had started after his first sentence trailed off and blue returned with the widening of black pupils. Naruto looked quite contrite then as he slowly loosened his grip and let his arms drop. Sasuke held his ground, holding onto the wrist even as it hung between them.

A bitter laugh escaped Naruto then and he shook his head, "So that's what you meant… by my death…" Naruto's quiet acceptance was a relief and Sasuke felt himself internally sigh at the temporary ceasefire between them. As it always was with them, once they had the chance to beat the tar out of each other, they usually were able to put the whole ordeal behind them and that helped Sasuke relax and sadly, loosened his tongue.

"Yeah, your bitchy parasite has already informed me of her desire to kill you. I would prefer for that not to happen. But if you're that fucking suicidal…"

Naruto lightly punched Sasuke in the arm with a laugh, pulling his wrist free at the same time. "You dick."

"Hn."

Naruto burst out laughing then—for reasons Sasuke couldn't fathom—and the sound was so refreshing and familiar that Sasuke found himself smiling, his shoulders eased from a tense hold he hadn't been aware of before. The carefree laughter was warming and healing. _I love him…_ Sasuke thought sappily, but didn't care much at the moment and breathed deep, reveling in the fleeting peace that dwelled in him when the dobe was near. _… I love this idiot._

"You were planning to leave without saying anything, weren't you?" It wasn't really accusing. It was actually a statement of fact, but because it was incorrect, Sasuke saw fit to amend it.

"No."

"Bull shit." Naruto griped his glare returning, but this time it was all Naruto, nothing of Kyuubi was left.

"I was planning to find you first." Sasuke said simply, not really thinking of his words as they escaped him, and when those eyes filled with such hope and happiness, Sasuke stopped thinking all together.

He'd missed those eyes.

"Sasuke…"

He'd missed that voice.

"Naruto, I need you to stay here." Sasuke murmured, mesmerized by the blonde before him, and attempted to explain himself fully. Naruto deserved that at least.

Blue eyes rolled at his words and the other started to open his mouth to complain, but Sasuke's mouth kept going and a sudden bout word vomit just ran into the topic he had decided not to bring up.

Ever.

"I need you to bare my children."

A second.

It literally took less than a second for that face to go from happily irritated to downright insulted, and then he found a fist in his face. Looking up at the sky with his nose throbbing and possibly broken, Sasuke couldn't help but think that he deserved that one. And under a mask of calm, which belayed the terror running through him, Sasuke rubbed at his nose and repeated his previous words to himself.

_That… was not the right move…_

**A.N. Okay so, I FINALLY got this one out. It took forever to get it right and I'm still not satisfied with the end of this chapter. First off, NO they are not together yet. NO they will not run off into the sunset together, and YES Naruto is still in epic denial. So, whatever happens in the next chapter will be AWKWARD. Trust me. ^-^ Please review it is the life food of this story and I'll see you next chapter.**

**(1) A wyvern is a dragon that has the body of a serpent with wings. Some are depicted with raven wings. It's a pun on Sasuke seeing as he names his group "snake" then later "Hawk."**

**(2) The bell-like flowers are Fox-glove flowers. They Used to grow wild around my first home in Washington state. They are poisonous but very beautiful. They are my favorite flower.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A.N. So technically this was completed Friday night but I was uncertain of it so I re-chopped it and I still didn't like it, so I went through it again, and so forth until today when I decided to say, "Screw it, this is a good as it's going to get!" As such, I am sorry if this is not how you thought this would play out, but this is how Naruto and Sasuke wanted to be. Also I am SOOOO sorry for Sasuke's OOCness. It is explained in the next chapter. Yeah his word vomit? It just kept going… LOL**

**WARNING: This Chapter contains LIME! That means Heavy Petting and making out and basically everything except for penetration. You have been warned!**

_**Kyuubi the Bitch**_

_Naruto_

Chapter 7: Giving In, Giving Up, Putting Out

_ Sasuke was back._

_ Sasuke was back, and he had felt his chakra signal the minute he entered Konoha and then he'd followed it to Hokage tower. The window was open and he could hear the lying, deceiving, conspirators discussing their plans, and then Sasuke was leaving… again._

_ The jerk was just up and leaving, and that wasn't right. He was so angry he couldn't see straight and then he'd hit him. God, how good that felt to finally slam his fist into the solid warmth of that ass-hole's face. To see him fall to the ground and watch the dirt and grime soil those clothes because, damn him, he'd played him this whole fucking time! And he was not weak, and he could damn well help him on this stupid mission and—_

_ "Yeah, I don't fight with demons."_

_ What was that?! Fucking bastard didn't know anything about him, and he was the one that said his feelings would never change! Not even because of—_

_ "I want to fight with my best friend, Naruto, but he's currently letting a demon bitch win all his battles for him." _

_Oh._

_ Oh… that's what he meant. It was just like what Yamato had said… he was right. Stupid jerk, why didn't he just say so? Why was he such a—_

_ "I need you to stay here." _

_ Sasuke, He was asking him to remain here so he had something to come home to. It was sappy, and completely stupid, and Naruto would beat his ass later for treating him like some girl—_

"_I need you to bare my children."_

_What._

_The. _

_Hell._

**-3-**

Naruto struck Sasuke again so quickly and hard, and he was shocked that the other hadn't been prepared for it, since Sasuke took the brunt of the hit Naruto was also quite shocked that his head was still attached to his body after that. He took comfort in the injured way Sasuke gripped his nose. At least that had broken, or at the very least bruised, it.

"The fuck, you asshole?!" Naruto yelled, quite finished with the teasing. Sasuke had been doing that for the last fucking three years, he lost his right to poke fun at his problem. "That isn't funny, dick-head!"

_Sick bastard. That really isn't funny! God, I just got away from that Uchiha-babies bull shit and now he's bringing it up like some—_Naruto's thoughts broke off in mid rant as Sasuke pushed himself up and looked at Naruto.

Not glared.

Not smirked.

But looked.

Actually from the wide way those eyes stared at him it was clear that Sasuke was shocked, and from the violent way they had always acted around each other, it couldn't have been from the punch. Maybe it was from his sloppy reaction time?

Slowly that startled look—and if Naruto wasn't mistaken, he'd swear there was fear there too—slipped away behind another blank mask, and Naruto felt his heart race in his chest as a cold dread seeped into his limbs. "Hey, say something, bastard!"

His voice held an edge of hysteria as Sasuke remained seated, his eyes averting from Naruto as he smeared the blood that dripped from his nose off on his shirt sleeve. That was unlike Sasuke, well, at least it was off from what the composed Sasuke would do, seeing as he had just smeared blood on a white shirt sleeve. The jerk had too much sense to do that.

Hell, even he knew that blood stains were a bitch to get out of clothes.

Sasuke slowly stood up, dusting himself off, as silent as death, and it made the arm hairs stand on end while Naruto's instincts—imparted by Kyuubi—told him to flee.

Swallowing hard and pushing that instinct away, Naruto scowled and stomped up to the other shoving him again, this time positive that he was again being messed with. "Knock it off, Sasuke, this isn't funny anymore! Stop screwing with my head!"

His words were punctuated by his fists grabbing the front of that blood stained shirt and hauling him forward. _Come on Sasuke, push me back. Laugh in my face! Hit me! Do something damn it!_ Naruto internally screamed while his body quaked with tense fear when the reaction he got was anything but what he wanted.

Coal colored eyes looked up at him appearing remorseful and held his own gaze steadily while the other made no move to strike him, to intimidate, or react to the accusations, and Naruto's stomach plummeted to his feat making him light headed and causing his fingers to tingle.

_He's… he's fucking serious…_ Naruto gasped and let go of the other completely, lost in his own shock.

How, and more importantly when, had this happened? Why was Sasuke suddenly asking this of him? Naruto shook his head, looking away from those too intense eyes and tried to figure out where that had come from, and when the hell he gave off any signs of being receptive to such a thing.

_We were fighting… he called me weak, and a girl… I beat him for it, we talked about Kyuubi… how much of an asshole he is… _Naruto blinked. _Nope. Nothing about babies and impregnating me through my butt._

"Naruto." The lack of insult made him jump and spin back around to Sasuke, his finger already pointed and he used it to poke Sasuke in the center of the chest keeping the distance between them considerable.

"No."

Now Sasuke frowned.

"You didn't even hear me out, dobe."

"Ah! Ah! I don't have to! You're talking about shoving your dick up my butt-hole and the answer is no. No way, no how, not in this life time!" Naruto continued in a voice that sounded frighteningly normal in comparison to the conversation they were having. Maybe, his brain had broken. That had to have been it.

Trying to sort through the chaos that was Sasuke's mind had officially broken his brain and now he was just running on auto pilot.

Sasuke made a face. "Nice descriptors, idiot."

"Hey, you're the one asking to do it, okay? I'm just paraphrasing."

Sasuke smirked and leaned forward putting pressure on his index finger until Naruto was forced to plant his palm on Sasuke's chest and then lock his elbow to stall his motions.

"Hey! Hey, personal space ass-blaster!"

"Okay, so, since we are paraphrasing, will you kindly let me fuck your butt to impregnate you?"

"No! God, what the hell is your problem—_don't touch that!!!!_" Naruto squeaked and roughly slapped the hand that had reached up to paw at his front pocket. It seemed he was trying to use it to tug him closer. The amusement in black eyes grew at Naruto's reaction, and he glowered wondering if Sasuke was joking after all.

"Why not?"

Naruto spluttered at the question, seriously wondering if Kabuto and Orochimaru had removed Sasuke's brain while he'd been away. "Why?! Are you fucking retarded?!"

"No, I am quite sure that I have the 'fucking' down. I am trying to show you—"

"Gah! What the hell happened to you?!" Naruto cried out, stomping on Sasuke's foot when it attempted to bring him closer. The hands stayed away proof that Sasuke was indeed trying to rile him up and not intimidate him. It made him feel less cornered but it was still irritating, and confusing as hell. "Are you another POD baby? Did Kakashi swap your brain for an Icha Icha novel?"

Sasuke chuckled lightly and the expression and sound almost made him want to cry. This was the friend he remembered. The one who was so quiet with his humor and joy that was so private with it that when he expressed it, it was because he meant to share it. Yet, at the same time, he knew it would be short lived, because Sasuke was leaving him, most likely after this stupid argument was over.

It almost made him want the conversation to continue.

Almost.

"Hn."

"Ah, shit, he did, didn't he? I kn—_will you keep your fingers out of my pockets?!_"

Sasuke chuckled again and then stepped back and away from Naruto, giving him the space he'd requested, but it was somehow cold when that happened and Naruto missed his presence.

Yep, defiantly a broken brain.

"Seriously, Naruto," Sasuke began, crossing his arms and looking him dead in the eyes, all traces of previous humor gone once more. "I am asking you as a friend."

"… Uh, I wasn't aware that friends did that to each other…" Naruto stalled, not liking the way Sasuke was looking at him and fidgeted slightly. "I mean this is my ass-virginity we're talking about here…"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Usuratonkachi."

"Hey! I don't see you offering to bottom!"

"I can't get pregnant." Sasuke smirked again, "But if you are saying that if I let you do me, I can do you, then, I can work with that."

"No! Damn it!" Naruto gaped, mildly astonished at the things that just continued to pour from Sasuke's mouth. It was like he was a whole different person. _Shit, why didn't I see it before?! All those comments about my ass… I mean he was staring at it that one time… and then there was that awkward kiss… and then that weird thing with him sleeping with my sleeping cap… wait! He shoved that baton up my ass during the relay race too(1)! _Naruto turned horrified eyes on Sasuke once again pointing his finger, "You were talking about yourself when you said I give the gay community hope!"

Sasuke gave him a blank stare. "Naruto, we're talking about babies and bloodlines."

"No, we're talking about sex and you fucking my butt!"

Sasuke smirked, and for a moment looked so much like the silver haired jounin that Naruto almost fell over in shock.

"That has merit too."

"Hey, I thought you were away from Kakashi this whole time! When did you become his disciple, pervert?!"

"He was my contact here." Sasuke responded flippantly shifting his weight to his left. He always did that when he was uncomfortable or insecure. He also tended to cross his arms when he felt threatened. Naruto blinked as both facts finally settled in and he came to a conclusion as to why Sasuke's personality seemed to have made a complete one-eighty.

_Maybe… this is just as awkward for him as it is for me…_Naruto thought feeling a little bad for taking it out on Sasuke just because he was stupid enough to ask something so insane. _Maybe this is his way of dealing with it… maybe he's attempting to make it a joke so that it won't be awkward between us…_

Now that sounded like Sasuke. All the same it meant that on some level Sasuke had been serious and was now regretting his decision in mentioning it.

That made it awkward.

"Sasuke, why me?"

Sasuke looked up at him and his weight shifted some more. "I need to be certain that at least one of my goals gets accomplished."

"Huh? What are you talking ab—"

"Naruto, there is a good chance that I might not come back from this." Sasuke said, and it wasn't a plea, it wasn't a desperate confession, it was just a statement of fact, and it chilled Naruto to the core, because Sasuke was right. He was going after an 'S' rank criminal, and he had no guarantee that he could win.

Hell, everyday every ninja from gennin up to Anbu faced the morbid reality that any mission could be their end. He knew that, better than most, and so he could understand Sasuke's point. That didn't mean he had to like it.

"Then why—"

"Don't be stupid." Sasuke snapped with a glare and halted his words. Naruto swallowed back the question, and shook his head slowly.

"So, knowing you might die, you want to be sure there's another Uchiha in line to take on your revenge?" Naruto didn't mean to sound so bitter, but it came out all the same. How was that any different from what happened to him? To Sasuke even? To do that to a child was just cruel, and Naruto had no intention of doing such a thing. "I won't—"

"No. Naruto, if I fail, I'm counting on you to take out Itachi, not my supposed children." The words were no more than a whisper and they left him feeling hollow and full all at once. He couldn't speak for a long time and found his mouth suddenly too dry to try. "I need an heir so that the bloodline can live on, so that, I can know that I accomplished at least one thing I set out to do, and to be certain that Itachi failed. To make sure that the name, Uchiha, lives on even after his end." And now he was sounding impassioned, emotional, and slightly desperate.

Sasuke was more than serious, he'd actually thought about it long and hard.

Naruto scratched awkwardly at the back of his neck. "Okay, I get that, but why ask me? I mean, there are plenty of girls who would—"

"I need someone I can trust."

"Well, there's Sakura." Naruto started and watched as Sasuke actually flinched at the name. "… what? What's wrong with asking Sakura to—"

"When I think of her, I break out in hives."

"Seriously?" Naruto asked breathlessly. Well that would explain a lot really. Sasuke had always been quick to brush her off and avoid her.

"No, idiot, of course I don't."

"What the hell, then why not?!"

"It has to be you!" Sasuke actually yelled, his arms uncrossing as he took up a defensive stance as though Naruto were attacking him. It left him speechless and gave the darker boy a chance to explain himself. "Look, I need someone I can trust, not just as a friend, but someone who understands the horror of what being different means. Someone who I can trust to protect my children from the council, who will be strong enough to handle whatever they might throw out when they come of age and activate the sharingan, if they activate it…" Sasuke stopped to breathe and actually ran his hands frustratedly through his hair. It was the first time he'd seen Sasuke-the-man look so fragile and it eased more of the tension from the air between them. "I need to know that if I fail that whoever is carrying my children can protect them from Itachi. Naruto, there is no female in the village who can do that. The only person who can guarantee me this, is you. You are the only one I know that can give me children and make sure that they are protected."

Those black eyes were boring into his again, sucking him in and the plea he saw there nearly ripped him in two, just as the faint blush that tinted Sasuke's face made him all the more dear. Sasuke made a very good point, but Naruto was still rather partial to being male, and if he said yes now, there was no way he could ever consider himself fully male ever again.

Giving birth tended to take that away from people.

"Please, Naruto. I need you to help me."

_Son of a bitch…_

Naruto pouted and kicked at the ground his hands fisting in his pockets as he glared at his dirt encrusted toenails. "You certain you're going to die?"

He didn't have to look up to know Sasuke was smiling faintly at him. "There is that high possibility."

Naruto looked up with dirtiest glare he could muster and threw every mental curse he could at his best friend. "If you come back alive I'll fucking kill you myself."

Sasuke's lips quirked up as he held out his hand, fingers curled in a fist. "Deal."

Naruto stared at the offering a long time, contemplating his sanity, but quickly gave up. If he was sane, he wouldn't have chased after the asshole for so long. If he was sane he would have thrown him from the monument the minute he'd asked for this, and if he were sane he wouldn't feel glad that Sasuke trusted him so much that he'd place his life's mission, and the future of his clan, in his care and no one else's.

"Deal." And Naruto reached out with his own fist and lightly knocked their knuckles together.

Yep, he was definitely certifiable.

**-3-**

His palms were sweating and he was regretting his decision with every step he took toward the Uchiha district. He could feel Sasuke's presence behind him, and it felt like a physical weight between his shoulder blades. "You can't say anything about the mess, you left it to me after all." Naruto said to break the heavy, uncomfortable silence that had settled between them from the moment Sasuke had flipped his hood back up and over his head to follow Naruto back.

_He did that on purpose!_ Naruto thought frantically, wringing his hands in front of him and rubbing the moisture from the skin on his pants. _To keep me from backing out… asshole… I said I would…_ Naruto's stomach made a weak flop as his heart fluttered frantically as he realized just how screwed he really was.

_Don't think of it, don't think of it!_ Naruto shook his head and swallowed hard forcing himself to calm. It was his ninja way, he had to go through with it, but all the same, he was man enough to admit that he was terrified.

"Hn. So, glad you figured that one out, Dobe." Sasuke's tone suggested that he was teasing him again, and now that Naruto thought about it, Sasuke did that a lot when he wasn't completely comfortable with a situation, and it helped to calm him some.

Sasuke was just as nervous but he was putting on a brave face because he had thought long and hard about his options, and decided to entrust him with his future.

Naruto wasn't sure how he felt about that one.

It was a complex feeling. He was pleased and happy to be trusted and to really be a part of Sasuke's family, yet he couldn't help but feel like he was being cheated or played in some way. Add to that the fact that he was about to allow his best friend and rival to emasculate him in the most humiliating way. He was suddenly glad Tsunade had been so thorough before with her check-ups. As embarrassing as it had been, at least he had a good idea as to what to expect.

"You so owe me Ramen after this…" Naruto grumped and heard the snort of amusement behind him and smiled a bit himself.

He had been right.

Sasuke was his friend, and he hadn't lied.

Unconsciously he lifted his hand to run it over the metal plate upon his brow before a thought struck him. "Hey, bastard, where's my hitai-ate?"

"On your head, idiot."

"No, smart ass, this one," and Naruto turned around and pointed at his forehead, "is yours remember? You took mine. So where is it?"

Iruka had given that to him, and sure he was glad to have had Sasuke's all this time, it had been his anchor when things seriously seemed the worst for them. Embarrassingly enough, that hitai-ate had been his reminder not to lose hope or give up, and sure he liked having it for many other reasons as well, but, he still had an attachment to his first one. Besides that, Sasuke had swapped with him as a symbol of their promise, and if that ass-hole had lost it…

"Safe."

"What the hell does that mean?" Naruto asked as they reached the front of the house and stepped out of his shoes, pulling the door open without a second thought.

Sasuke was smiling about something, though what, Naruto wasn't certain of, and it made him frown.

"Hey, what's so damn funny about that?"

"Nothing." Sasuke met his eyes, smile now muted to the point that it was almost non-existent. "It's safe. I just can't wear it yet."

"Oh." He really hadn't expected a straight answer after the odd banter they had shared not long before, and Naruto once again felt awkward. He didn't want to go inside now, he didn't want to do anything to change things, and this would change things.

Wouldn't it?

"Stop it, Dobe." Sasuke said seriously, stepping up and pushing passed him and into the house, his hand snagging Naruto's wrist and dragging him along behind him. "You already agreed, so stop worrying over it. You're not good at it anyway."

"The hell was that?!" Naruto yelled, continuing to rant as they moved through the house, though his arm remained lax and he followed without resistance until they'd reached the bedroom. "—furthermore, whose the one with the dying creature in his ass, huh? If anyone isn't good at—"

"Naruto, shut up." Sasuke interrupted, turning him around and promptly shoving him toward the bed.

And just like that, the nerves were back.

"uh… Sasuke…?" His voice came out almost a whimper and he felt like kicking himself for it. The darker one looked up at him as he was removing his ugly purple bow and sword from his back. The look he gave was blank, as though he couldn't be bothered to be annoyed at Naruto's yellow-bellied attitude. "uh…. Are we… I mean….now?"

"No, Naruto lets schedule it for next week." Sasuke rolled his eyes then and shrugged out of his shirt before walking over and plopping down beside him.

Not sauntered.

Not stalked.

He just walked up and sat down with Zero sex appeal.

Amazingly enough it helped.

"Of course now, when else am I going to be around?"

"Way to make this feel special, ass."

Sasuke's eyebrow lifted and he smiled leaning into Naruto's personal space again and causing curiously flu-like symptoms to assault him. "You want this to be special, Naruto?"

Naruto felt his jaw drop and his face flood with color when Sasuke's free hand came up to trace the pattern of his jacket. "Uhhhhhh," Naruto swallowed when his voice refused to create any other intelligent sounds, and watched as Sasuke's lips quirked up in amusement.

The damn bastard thought this was funny.

"I have to pee!" Naruto squeaked out, needing privacy to regain his control so that he could be the one pushing the buttons for a while.

"No you don't." Sasuke responded casually, pulling back from Naruto's personal bubble and allowing Naruto to process his words.

"Huh? How would you know? Last I checked my bladder sends signals to my brain not yours."

Sasuke gave him a look that clearly stated that the Uchiha thought he was retarded before explaining. "Naruto, when you have to pee your knees turn in and you squirm a lot. You also tend to hunch forward and scrunch your face."

"Okay… that's just creepy." Naruto pulled himself away a bit acting as though Sasuke carried some rare disease.

Sasuke was not impressed.

"Right, and your knowing how I liked my eggs cooked, and what kind of chocolate I ate wasn't?"

"That's totally different!"

"Really?" Sasuke countered crossing his arms and Naruto sat forward arms flying as he took a moment to clarify.

"Yes, you dick! I only knew that because I was upset that Iruka gave you special chocolates when we all got the same stuff, and then during that damned bell test, when you offered your lunch with me you gave me the sweet rolled egg. Most people tend to eat that first. You gave it all to me." The confident ring to his voice made the impressed expression in those dark eyes all the more worth it and Naruto puffed himself up a bit enjoying the moment.

"So, you were jealous of me?"

"What?! Where the hell did you get that from?!"

Sasuke smirked and leaned back on his arms, his muscles shifting with the movement, it highlighted pale scars and Naruto mapped them carefully, memorizing them and feeling bereft when he could not place how the other had attained them. He used to know every mark on Sasuke's torso, and though he was certain that was something he shouldn't know of or care about, he found he didn't like not knowing.

"You said that you got upset because Iruka gave me a different chocolate, somehow special from the rest." Sasuke paused to look at him, and the open expression of amusement was both startling and calming. Sasuke had changed so much, and most of it seemed to be for the better. "That's called jealousy, idiot."

But he was still an ass hole.

"Piss off." Naruto grumbled flopping back against the pillows and crossing his arms as he closed his eyes. "So what if I was?"

The mattress shifted and Sasuke's scent surrounded him. His heart did that odd little flip while his stomach flopped when Sasuke's body heat sunk into him. Naruto felt all twitchy inside and he opened his eyes quickly and immediately wished he hadn't.

Sasuke was close, very close, and he was leaning in closer, his eyes half-lidded with quite obvious intent as his hands—propped up on either side of him—held him poised at the right angle to kiss him.

"Whoa!" Naruto's arms had shot out before he'd even thought about it and pushed Sasuke back to arms length. For a moment, Naruto thought he saw hurt on that face but another of those masks slid skillfully into place and left the Uchiha looking like an expressionless doll.

Damn it, Sasuke had learned to hide far too efficiently now, and reading him was difficult. And irritating.

"… what are you doing?"

"Attempting to kiss you."Sasuke said bluntly and without inflection, it made it sound so clinical and cold that Naruto suddenly wished Sasuke was still acting the pervert.

"Why?"

Sasuke let out a breath and pulled back, one hand carding through his hair as his shoulders hunched forward.

Sasuke was back-peddling.

Well, it was nice to know that not everything had changed about him. At least this part was still easy to read.

"Why the hell do you think, dobe? You just agreed to bare my children, we sorta have to get physical to do that." Sasuke was getting snippy again, and though it didn't help their circumstances it helped Naruto find his balance.

"Yeah, but I don't see why you have to kiss me!"

Sasuke was giving him the retard look again. "It's called foreplay, Naruto, and it's an important part of sex."

"Yeah, if you're having sex to have sex. You just need to knock me up, so I don't see a need for you to get all grabby and smoochy on me." Naruto grumbled blushing for some unknown reason. He'd heard and said much worse but for some reason, discussing this with Sasuke was just downright embarrassing.

"Naruto, no offense, but I have no intention of fucking you dry."

His blush darkened, and Naruto's tongue hid in his esophagus.

"Look, the foreplay makes the rest of it enjoyable. Makes it easier, and honestly, makes it less awkward and painful for both of us." Sasuke had turned to face him again, and this time when he leaned forward, crawling up and over Naruto until his arms framed his blond head, Naruto could see the plea in those eyes, the nervous tremble in his shoulders, and his stomach clenched tight as those lips moved in to claim his own.

He'd touched them twice before.

This would be the first time they did so on purpose.

"Just close your eyes and imagine Sakura if you want…" The words were like ice water down his shorts and all the funny acrobatic stunts his insides were doing stopped so suddenly it left him sick.

_Pretend it's… _Naruto frowned and in a move that obviously shocked Sasuke, he kneed the other in the gut and promptly kicked him off the bed.

"You fucking ass-hole!" Naruto cried, crawling over to look at the crumpled boy who was rubbing the back of his head looking pissed off and glaring right back at him.

"What the hell is it this time, dobe?" His question was a deadly hiss, but Naruto ignored it all together. As long as those eyes were black he still had the upper hand, and at the moment, he was too angry to give a shit.

"Who do you think I am?!"

"What—"

"No, seriously, what the fuck was that?! Think about Sakura? How cold-hearted do you think I am?!" Naruto was on a roll and really didn't notice when those eyes widened and the anger turned to an awed sort of hope.

"If I'm going to have sex with someone, then I'm going to have sex with that person! I'm not going to pretend they are someone else! That's rude and disgusting, and downright fucking cruel! That's no better than using them like a blow up doll!" Naruto paused to catch his breath and then made a face as the second part of his problem came back to him. "Besides that, I really don't want to think of Sakura being into anal play…"

Sasuke laughed at that.

Actually laughed. It wasn't over-zealous and loud, but it was nonetheless a true sound of amusement that escaped those lips, and after a few moments Naruto returned it with a small smile. "Seriously though, thinking of her while you do… well… what we're going to do would just feel so damn wrong. I'd never be able to look at her again without wondering if she has a strap on somewhere in her room..."

"Uhg… Naruto, I really didn't need to think of that…" Sasuke said standing up and Naruto shifted over so that he could climb his way back onto the bed.

"Yeah, well that's what you get for putting it into my head in the first place."

"Hn." Sasuke was looking at him again, those eyes calculating and so focused it made him breakout in Goosebumps. "So, if I lean in to kiss you, are you going to push me off the bed again?"

The acrobats were back!

"Don't ask me that…" Naruto grumbled feeling his face burn as his eyes looked over to the closet where his new uniforms hung next to his old one and the numerous shirts that would no longer fit Sasuke's frame.

The bed dipped again and this time Naruto was acutely aware of Sasuke's knees bumping his own and the hands that rested next to his hips, the moist, warm breath that painted his skin and the smell of rain, detergent and musk that filled his senses. He felt oddly safe in the moment while his guts took up tumbling and his heart decided it would be joining the Olympics.

Sasuke paused millimeters from his lips, his head tilted just slightly and his bangs brushing Naruto's cheek in a teasing caress, his breath making his skin even more sensitive, and those deep, dark eyes—Naruto had always liked Sasuke's eyes. They were like the night sky, so full and yet endlessly empty, and they just dragged him in. Made him want to fill them up and explore all that they offered, and now he was sounding like a girl again—scanned his face still asking and Naruto took the final step.

He had agreed to do this, it wasn't right to place all the work on Sasuke.

He pressed his mouth to Sasuke's and for several seconds they fumbled, clumsily together. The lips were soft, warm and they made his spine tingle, but the pressing was awkward and the feel of saliva that was not his own as lips pressed close enough that the inner parts glided against the outer lips and gave them each a taste of what the other's mouth was like, was odd.

Naruto knew his mouth still tasted like the ramen noodles he'd eaten before, but Sasuke's was different. He didn't want to say it was sour, because it wasn't; I was like the flavor your mouth naturally creates when you haven't eaten anything but bread and dried fruit and meat and water.

Water.

That was what it was like. Sasuke really didn't taste like anything, but it was a distinct flavor in his own mouth, foreign, and Naruto didn't know if he liked it or not. Sasuke leaned closer and moved his mouth, adjusting it to fit against Naruto's but Sasuke's lips were thinner and couldn't seem to completely cover his own.

The whole experience was mostly uncomfortable, but when Sasuke's hand slid over his own, long, slender fingers curling about his and squeezed, Naruto couldn't help but push back against him and attempt to enjoy their first kiss together.

"I thought you said you were good at this." Naruto teased against the other's mouth, and the brush of lips against his every time he formed a word made his body tingle and a low warmth slowly began in his stomach.

Sasuke pulled back a bit and Naruto was pleased to see that light red dusting that colored his pale ear tips and neck when he snarled out an insecure, "Shove it, Dobe."

Naruto smiled and took pity on him, lifting his hands and cupping Sasuke's face the way he'd seen several couples do on the street and leaned in to brush their lips together tenderly. The graze was a shock to his system and he shivered pleasantly. "Well, at least know I know you haven't done it before either."

"Naruto, stop talking." Sasuke whispered, his own hand lifting to rest on his hip as he initiated the touch again, chaste, innocent and pleasing.

"Hn." Naruto replied and got to feel those lips curl up into a smirk against his own. He'd seen in, heard it, but now he could feel and taste it and it made the action somehow more pronounced. _Maybe foreplay isn't so bad after all…_

They continued to touch and kiss gently; hesitantly, for several minutes until Naruto suddenly wanted to know how the lips felt under his tongue and so opening his mouth he found out, which prompted Sasuke to part his own to suckle on his lower lip, testing its plumpness with his teeth and running his tongue over it before slipping it cautiously into Naruto's mouth.

Naruto gasped and pulled close at the sensual invasion and Sasuke's hands slipped around him to run up and down his back, sending tremors of sensation through his body. The warmth inside was growing hotter and Naruto was aching in places that shouldn't ache and he shifted a bit to ease the pressure just as one of Sasuke's daring hands slid under the cover of his shirts.

"Whoa, wait!" Naruto gasped, using the hands that had slipped to strong shoulder's to separate their lips and half-noticed, half ignored, the warm swollen feeling his lips held.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed again and he let out a harsh breath, his hands still under the shirt and deceptively confident against him. "Naruto, let's just cut the bullshit. I need you naked so I can fuck you and thus impregnate you. You know this so stop acting like a god-damned girl and help me out here."

"Hey! One more girl comment and you can find someone else to have your kids!" Naruto yelled, cuffing Sasuke up the back of the head. "Look, I get the whole foreplay shit, but the… whole, sensual stripping of clothes… its… it's just… I don't know, it makes me a little freaked okay?"

Sasuke stared at him and for a while Naruto thought he'd finally gotten through to him and then those eyes turned blood red.

_Oh Shit!_

Before Naruto could turn to run, or block Sasuke seemed to blur and suddenly Naruto was naked on the bed his clothes strewn about like he had spontaneously turned into a mini tornado, and his skin tingled from the chafing the speed had caused.

"Gah!" Naruto cried covering his crotch—for what reason he didn't know, after all Sasuke had one too and they had bathed together before so it really didn't make much sense—and glared up at Sasuke. "What the hell, ape-man?! I didn't mean—"

Sasuke was naked too.

"Oh my god!"

…and Naruto covered his eyes instead.

"Damn it Naruto, you aren't some naïve little kid, you were trained by Kakashi and Jiraiya. So, stop blushing, and damn it, you have the exact same plumbing!" Sasuke snapped, irritation clear in his voice as he demonstrated their similarities by grabbing said 'plumbing.'

"Hey! Don't just grab at it!" Naruto yelled uncovering his face to tug at the wrist of the hand currently man-handling his goods. Sasuke relaxed the grip and then set his hand on Naruto's hip until he looked up at him again.

"Then stop acting like an idiot." Sasuke muttered, holding still long enough for Naruto to adjust to the feel of the blankets against his bare skin and the new feel of their mingling body heat. As he was adjusting he looked down and over Sasuke's form.

He was still lean and pale, slimmer then Naruto was but not overly so. His muscles had built up at left soft, barely there shadows where his skin stretch over it. Creases appeared where hips met leg, and where his stomach crunched from his hunched position. He had new hair growth in places that had been bare before, but that was normal, and he wasn't overly hairy. Besides the contrast between his pale white skin and dark hair was pleasing visually.

There were more scars too, and without thinking, Naruto reached up to brush his fingertips against them. Sasuke tensed under his touch, and Naruto was mesmerized by the difference in their skin tones. His shorter fingers traced the markings and seemed out of place. Like he didn't belong there, just as he didn't belong with those listed as normal.

Didn't belong in this village.

Didn't belong in the Ninja ranks.

It made him want to touch more.

Naruto's breath escaped him in a near whimper as he remembered that time, so long ago now, that they'd been out in the woods camping, on their way back from a mission, and he'd reached out and touched Sasuke's belly. It had been the same then too, he'd thought the same things and been angry that Sasuke fit in where he did not, even though they were both orphan's and they were both set apart in some way from the rest of Konoha.

Sasuke still fit in.

Naruto didn't.

He'd wanted to tarnish that perfection. He'd wanted to force his acceptance into that skin, and he hadn't really thought beyond that when he found himself tasting the skin. _Something is seriously wrong with me…_ Naruto thought, both then and now and he pulled his hand back before he became too involved in his own thoughts, only to find his body invaded by that perfection.

Sasuke leaned forward, slow enough not to be threatening, but fast enough to shock, and pressed flush to him, his arms wrapping securely around Naruto's frame, those fingers running down the soft indent of his spine and make him tremble and push up and against the warm skin. Sasuke's head rest against his shoulder where lips touched his neck in a tender, chaste kiss, and Naruto felt his eyes sting.

He suddenly wanted to cry.

Silly, and stupid as that was, he wanted to but his pride wouldn't allow it and so he blinked it back rapidly and returned the embrace. The hug was something he'd needed, something he had unconsciously wanted since Sasuke's disappearance, and that simple touch, the simple action of pulling him close eased the desire to take that perfection and sully it.

Because perfection had chosen him.

There were no words this time as fingers brushed, touched, and stroked over skin and contours. Mapping out the entirety of their bodies and causing them both to tremble from the feelings and sensations it released. Lips trailed up and down necks, pausing to nip, lick, and suckle at the softer spots where the neck dipped before collar bones, adam's apple, and jaw. The skin bruised easily and Naruto found he liked leaving the deep purple marks high up on Sasuke's neck where his flimsy shirt could hope to hide it, and if the curling, sharp shudders that bolted down his spine when Sasuke did it—not to mention the deep groans and sighs and the hard press of Sasuke's desire against his own—he was certain the Uchiha didn't mind being marked.

Lips met and parted, each time a bit more practiced and slightly more sloppy as Naruto fell back allowing Sasuke to lay over him, and Naruto was again floored by the sensations and joy of just being touched. It threw all other thoughts and concerns from his head and left him floating in a haze of contentment. He couldn't decide if the joy was from being touched by Sasuke, or if it was just because he was being touched. Iruka had been right and he enjoyed the accepting touches and pats, and he had sorely missed holding Sasuke while he slept. He'd missed the tender fights and pushes, the casual arm around the shoulder, a hand gripping his wrist or easing the pain of cramps from his back…

"… I missed you…" Naruto whispered, though he doubted if Sasuke could have heard it at all, and he held the other boy close against him, capturing those lips he was learning to like, and felt Sasuke's thigh nudge against his. He parted his legs without thought allowing Sasuke to slip between and bent his legs to cradle him.

It was only natural to do that, it brought them closer and was far more comfortable it also eased the unknown instinct with in him that begged for more and he shivered and gasped as the contact brought them together far more intimately.

"Ah!" Naruto whimpered, and was nearly drowned out by Sasuke's echo of the sound, and for a minute they rocked together, Sasuke pushing up on his arms forcing upper bodies apart and pushing the lower halves tight, closer, stronger together. Sasuke's head was bent down between his shoulders and he was gasping a little, sweat starting to appear over his brow and shoulders and under pectorals.

Naruto found he had the most absurd desire to lick it but refrained. There were just some things he wouldn't, no, couldn't do yet. So, instead, Naruto reached up and curled his fingers around those shoulders, feeling them tremble and tried to pull Sasuke back down to him.

He needed those lips against his.

Now.

Sasuke complied far faster than Naruto had expected and he got what he wanted without even having to ask. He liked that. Exploring each other's mouths again, Naruto was hardly aware of the hand that had moved to his knee and was slowly slipping down his thigh. It paused to rub and move back up several times, and the touch felt so good that Naruto wasn't too concerned about it—much more focused on the tongue that had taken up residency in his mouth—until it slipped over his buttocks and pressed against his opening.

A very damp opening.

Naruto jumped at the same time as Sasuke.

"… you…" Sasuke started sounding rather stunned, and Naruto blushed darkly unable to look at Sasuke and so again focused on the closet. "… you self lubricate?"

Naruto wanted to die.

It had been bad enough the first time he'd noticed it, and Tsunade's explanation was just as bad if not worse. He really didn't want to go through this again. Why couldn't everyone just accept the fact that his body did shit differently and get over it?

"Shut up!" Naruto gritted out and then gasped a little as Sasuke's finger ventured a little further. He would never admit that though it felt strange and he wasn't sure if it was a good strange or not, he had felt a thrill at the action, and if questioned he would deny to his deathbed that he whimpered because of it.

Sasuke smirked and repeated the action and Naruto found himself babbling the explanation while his body trembled and blood rushed to his face making him slightly dizzy. "The hag said…" A pause to breathe. "…that it's…. it like… pre-cum and it…" an embarrassing and humiliating keening noise that again brought a smug look to Sasuke's face. Naruto would beat his ass for it later. "… it clears the… cleans it…" Naruto paused feeling rather embarrassed both because of fingers that really shouldn't be where they were and because explaining the fact that his body also made its own cleaning fluid to ensure a proper chance at pregnancy was wrong on so many levels he didn't want to recall them all.

Sasuke stopped, obviously thinking it was his fault and it actually made matters worse and Naruto let out a sharp sound of irritation, his hands lifting to grip his hair, "Oh, fuck it!" He snapped. If Sasuke really wanted an answer he could ask Tsunade himself. There, problem solved.

"I plan too." Sasuke the pervert made an astounding reappearance and Naruto felt himself blush straight to his toes.

"Okay, you know what, I changed my mind!"

Sasuke simply smirked at him, his fingers moving again, and Naruto squirmed at the sensation inside, still feeling completely awkward after that little gem of a statement. He was starting to doubt Sasuke knew how to set 'the mood' as he'd heard Sakura call it.

"No you didn't. You're just thinking too much again." Sasuke stated in a voice that was too deep and slightly husky and Naruto again felt his stomach take up gymnastics.

Suddenly, this was far too intimate and when Sasuke leaned into kiss him Naruto turned his head getting a kiss on his ear. Though the contact was pleasant, and the rush of air inside his ear made his insides clench and burn, Naruto still couldn't ignore the part of his mind that was screaming and running around in little panicked circles.

_This isn't right._ Naruto thought, his heart slamming against his ribs and echoing in his belly. _He's only with me like this because he needs children from me…_ Naruto was irritated to find that that thought stung and quickly shook it off. _Of course that's the only reason, I don't want it to be for another… then why… why?!_

"Naruto?" Sasuke sounded concerned and he remembered that he had just avoided the kisses he'd been reveling in previously, and one glance at that worried face had Naruto crumbling inside. He really did let the bastard get away with far too much.

With a burning, aching embarrassment, Naruto pushed slightly until Sasuke pulled back far enough for him to move, and with one last apology to his ego, Naruto turned around until he was on his hands and knees. Biting his lip, and scrunching his face to keep from bolting or screaming from the indignity of the position, Naruto tried to tell himself that he wasn't as red as the upper half of the Uchiha crest, and that his stomach wasn't quivering as Sasuke sat behind him, still and silent.

Finally, he just snapped.

"Well, are you going to get on with it or not?!" The words actually hurt to say, and Naruto quickly hid his face in the pillow before him that smelled solely of him. Hopefully that would change after tonight. He'd need to keep that scent with him if nothing else while Sasuke was away. It was calming though he was loathe to admit it.

Warm hands smoothed over his hips and up his sides and Naruto nearly swallowed his tongue his eyes snapping open to stare out at nothing. When Sasuke spoke next he sounded amused and Naruto grit his teeth to forestall his scathing retort.

"I never thought you'd submit to this. Or is this something you picked up from the f—"

"Finish that sentence and you can jerk-off in the bathroom by yourself!"

"Hn." The sound actually made his insides twitch and his body ached as those hands slid up and down his sides, soothing the muscles and easing him into the altered position and sensations it caused. Naruto was conflicted as nerves made him tense and his heart felt ill from how fast it was beating. He wanted it this way because it made it less intimate, less like a lovers embrace, and more like a means to an end, but at the same time—and he blamed his broken brain for this—he wanted to feel that intimacy to feel like he was being loved, not fucked.

And that scared him shitless.

"Just do it."

And then he was.

He didn't ask for permission, didn't ask if he was sure, which was wise considering that Naruto felt like running, and if he had asked, not even his way of the ninja would have kept him stationary.

Sasuke was once again draped over him, his lips pressing kisses to the sweaty nape of his neck, his shoulders and the tips of his ear, as his hands, heated with his chakra, pressed firmly to his belly where he swore he could feel Sasuke inside him.

Again, tears stung his eyes, and Naruto couldn't be sure if it was due to pleasure or pain and was glad his face was buried in a pillow.

"You better fucking die out there Sasuke."

There was a chuckle from behind followed by a sweet, chaste and loving kiss that made this position far more intimate and loving than Naruto thought possible before Sasuke moaned his next words in a sinful manner that made his insides burn even more hotly.

"Don't worry, I'll take responsibility if I don't."

He really didn't whimper at that. Truly he didn't.

Then Sasuke moved.

There was no more talking after that.

**A.N. Wow, I actually finished this in three days… I am astounded. Sorry to leave you at such a… delicious moment and all, but Sasuke wanted to get his opinion on their first time and so he is coming up next to finish this out. So, please review, and let me know what you all think. Okay?**

**(1) In the extra for Naruto Movie 1, Sasuke tries to pass Naruto a baton and end up shoving it up his butt, and he acts so very matter-o-fact about it like Naruto should be used to have hard phallic things rammed up his backend. ^-^ Its rather funny!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A.N. First of all, the desert sucked. The internet never stayed up and the work hours were painful, but all in all nothing too horrid. When I got back on the 2****nd****, I found that no one had bothered to keep my paperwork going so I have spent the last few weeks catching up on that, then I went back through this chapter and didn't recognize Sasuke. 0.0 So I've spent the last two days attempting to fix him. Sadly I don't think I made it, but it's the best I can do. Also, this chapter is short because mostly it's just smut and since I can't actually have smut on it has been edited out and thus it is pathetic. Naruto's next chapter should get back up to normal page numbers though.**

**P.S. Sorry in advance for Sasuke's sappiness. He sort of exploded.**

**WARNING: This chapter (though edited) contains mentions of sex and some graphic material not suitable for Children. If you are squicked by mentions of sex and sexual situation between two men please leave now. This story is rated 'M' for a reason and though detailed sex has been edited the situations still remain. You have been Warned.**

**NOTE: In the last chapter the comment about self lubrication was made because as I was thinking, I realized that Pregnancy could be cancelled out if there was anything foreign to contaminate the sperm, and thought that Naruto would need a self cleansing thing to compensate much as Pre-ejaculate clears the penis of urine to ensure that it cannot act as a spermicidal. So, no that will not mean that Naruto can give birth out of his butt, it just means that his anal track secrets a cleansing fluid to assist him in pregnancy. Hope that doesn't squick too many of you.**

_**Kyuubi the Bitch**_

_Sasuke_

Chapter 7: Of Love and Goodbyes

Sasuke was shaking.

From his emotions, the physical sensations, and the, admittedly, quite good deal of shock. _I can't believe he agreed._ Sasuke thought while his hands held tight to the damp and quivering skin under his palms. Naruto's heart thrummed steadily against his palm and Sasuke pressed another grateful and loving kiss between the shoulder blades he rested against.

_I love you, I love you, I love you._ The words sang through his body and yet he could not voice them.

Not consciously.

Not physically.

Which was royally unfair considering his word vomit had spat out wanting children instead of those three little, life altering words, but perhaps it was best that he had not said them.

No, because the time was inappropriate and Naruto would not want to hear them. All the same Sasuke felt them in his every fiber as the deep satisfying heat engulfed him and cradled him. God it was so much better than his imaginings, and Sasuke could barely manage to continue to breathe, let alone keep one of his hands placed above Naruto's lower abdomen.

After his inquisition to Sakura, made while he had still not yet decided on whether or not to ask Naruto for this—and definitely before his major faux pas—she had replied that for ninja's with limited time, using one's own chakra as a guide often upped the chances of a successful pregnancy. He just had to hope that with the addition of Naruto's internal organs being of animal and demon nature, that his fertility would be better as well as the chances of a successful pregnancy in one go were extremely low. But, Naruto was unaware of that fact it would seem, and Sasuke was not about to enlighten him. Though his intent was to get Naruto pregnant, he hadn't actually expected Naruto to agree. He'd merely looked into the details for curiosities sake, and perhaps to soothe the small bit of hope he'd had for success.

He also hoped that the exterior use of chakra would confused Kyuubi and keep her from realizing that, yes, Sasuke was intending to use her unwanted baby makers to repopulate his clan. Knowing the demon, she'd find some way to abort the child or keep Naruto from becoming pregnant at all if she was aware.

But, that was just a hypothesis.

No, Kyuubi was probably well aware of what was going on, but as long as Naruto was in control, she had no choice but to deal with it. Remembering the demon made Sasuke wonder if he was doing more harm than good now. It had been his actions before that had sent Naruto into her clutches, and if he knocked up Naruto now and left what would that do to him?

_Nothing. He knows the truth, he knows you aren't abandoning him intentionally. You are making him apart of your family. You are giving him a reason to fight her, and a reason to believe that you'll come home…_ Sasuke was mildly concerned that he was mentally speaking to himself in third person, but was forced to forget that minor detail when Naruto shifted against him.

Self doubt could wait until he wasn't preoccupied.

Sasuke had hoped to have made love to Naruto properly, facing him, so that he could kiss his lips easily while he was gripped within his body, while he loved the body, and worshiped the man. But, it seemed that Naruto—though trained by perverts and as crass as said perverts—was a shy individual at heart, and really, Sasuke couldn't deny that watching Naruto turn and present him with his backside, poised and ready to be taken had left his mind in a thick haze of lust. He was grateful and surprised that he hadn't come on the spot.

Sasuke's mouth went dry.

God he really was one lucky son of a bitch.

After his initial word vomit, he was certain his life—both as a man and a human—was over when Naruto had started yelling, and without waiting for his brain to reboot his mouth just kept going. Whether it was on purpose or not, Sasuke had found himself acting like Kakashi. _Maybe it's because of his stupid charmed existence…_ Sasuke thought absently. That was really the only thing he could think of as to why he continued to let the perverted comments slip passed his lips.

That, and they seemed to stun Naruto long enough for him to avoid getting hit again.

The fact that Naruto had said yes was still a miracle in his mind, one Sasuke wasn't about to question anytime soon. _If this is all that I'll get, all that I'll ever have of you… then I'll take it and treasure it._ As cheesy, clichéd and downright sappy as the thoughts were, Sasuke couldn't help but feel them. If he died, at least he'd die without regrets, and if he lived, he'd have one child with Naruto, and one memory to sustain him.

Until he could wheedle his way back into Naruto's pants, that is.

If the blonde wasn't irritated with him for coming before him that is. _I wanted to come together…_ Sasuke thought petulantly, well aware that that was a highly unrealistic outcome, seeing as he was a virgin—until recently—and he assumed that Naruto was as well. Still, he'd hoped it would have been perfect. _Hn. Right, because everything else has turned out like clockwork._

Again, Naruto shifted this time to breathe a sigh and forced Sasuke away from memories and back to the present. He held still waiting, listening to Naruto's heartbeat, feeling him breath while their mingled sweat dried upon their skin. It made him indescribably happy, and Sasuke found himself on the verge of tears.

Not the kind that actually fell and dripped from the eyes, but the kind that stung them and made his face uncomfortably warm. He hugged Naruto once more, kissing gently at the ear-tip before nuzzling close and relaxing.

Naruto jumped.

"Hey." The breath was hesitant and cracked, and it made him inexplicably proud that he had debauched the other so much as to sound sexed-up. And then the idiot continued and ruined the moment. "Move."

Sasuke lifted and eyebrow and looked down when Naruto pushed back in a shove. Blue eyes were glaring at him from over a shoulder. Clearly ordering him to remove himself and release him. _Yeah, like that's really going to happen anytime soon._ Sasuke just blinked and Naruto frowned further.

"Get offa me, Sasuke." Naruto snapped, now struggling, and the friction inside was both blissful and painful.

"Stop struggling, dumbass."

"Get your dick outta my ass, right now!" Naruto snapped, his voice sounding a little too high-pitched and Sasuke was slightly amused by the embarrassed flush to those cheeks. It was endearing and prompted him to shift further back, slipping his legs out in front of him and pull Naruto up and into his lap completely, also sinking deeper into the blonde in the process. "You already fucked me so—Ah! _What are you doing?!_" Naruto hit a pitch Sasuke was certain only Kiba and his mutt could hear.

"Sakura said it is best to remain inside for as long as possible. She said it aids in the chances of getting pregnant." Sasuke explained against a shoulder, his hands abandoning Naruto's middle to trap the hands he was certain would try and crush his skull if he let them go.

Naruto stiffened further, growing taunt and Sasuke closed his eyes bracing for the inevitable blow up. Couldn't Naruto even make love right?

"Sakura—you fucking, lying slut!" Naruto tugged at his arms but remained seated, and Sasuke wondered if perhaps Naruto was yelling and cursing at him—not to mention jumping to wild confusions—for the sole purpose of yelling.

That wouldn't actually surprise him.

"You said you didn't want her!"

"I don't."

"Then how could you do her and then—"

"Okay, no. I'll listen to you bitch and accuse me of anything else but that." Sasuke snapped, glaring at Naruto from the side and was met with just as equally irritated blue eyes. "You know damned well that I didn't have time to see her, so knock it off."

Naruto pouted, but his eyes darted away proof that he understood and was now feeling embarrassed for his accusations. "Then why did you bring her up?"

"She's a medic Ninja, dumbass. Why else would I ask her?"

"Wait so she knows we're doing it?!"

The idiot sounded more scandalized about that then about him having supposedly done the dirty with their pink-haired teammate. Yet more proof that Naruto didn't actually believe that bullshit he'd just spouted, but had accused him just so he could yell and throw another tantrum.

Sasuke gave into the urge and bit him lightly.

"Ow! What the hell Sas—"

Sasuke cut him off no longer in the mood to listen to him complain. "No, I sent an anonymous letter requesting information."

"…" Naruto was once again looking at him, except this time his expression was rather awkward.

"What?"

"… you are creepy, you know that?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and refocused on the tan expanse of skin under his hands. His fingers dragged up and circled the darker nipples a moment until Naruto shuddered and then tanned hands were attempting to pull his away.

"What are you doing?!"

Sasuke seriously wanted to kick the moron. "Molesting you."

"Well I can see that! Stop it!"

"No." Sasuke replied, sucking defiantly on the salty skin of Naruto's neck, and enjoying the soft groan the other couldn't suppress.

"Stop being a dick! Stop… and… _put that tongue away damn you!_" Naruto hissed out when Sasuke's said muscle traced the tendons and multiple hickies he'd left. They were already fading, and wouldn't last long, so Sasuke felt the need to remember and love them while they remained.

"No, Naruto, we only have tonight." Naruto froze in mid struggle and Sasuke stopped as well feeling a deep sense of loss in his stomach. This was all they would have, ever, and it saddened him as well as filled him with guilt to think that that was the only reason Naruto was allowing this. Naruto was afraid to lose him as a friend, and as a friend was giving away something so precious to him, just to help.

He didn't want to think about it.

"We have to succeed, Naruto." Sasuke stated more firmly, his hands sliding down his sides to grip at Naruto's hips. "I need to be certain that this night will result in a child. So, that means we have to keep going."

Naruto let out a moan, and Sasuke chose to think it was needy.

"Yes, Naruto. All. Night. Long."

Naruto let out an annoyed huff and flopped back against him. "God damn you to hell."

"Hn." Sasuke smirked kissing a shoulder and running his fingers lightly over the taunt abdomen and slowly over tense thighs. _…I love you, Naruto…_

"You, better hope you die out there…" Naruto continued as the heat slowly built again with each lingering touch and kiss. Slowly Naruto began to rock back against him, giving into his demands and attempting to aid in their love-making—because that's what it was and Sasuke would stand by it until the day he died that that was what they did this night—and the breathy quality added a deeper fire to his blood.

"Should I?"

"Yeah… because… if you don't…"

"You'll kill me?"

"Yeah…" Naruto sighed. "I'll sic your fanclub on you."

Sasuke chuckled at the threat and tightened his grip, his hand glowing when he replaced it over Naruto's belly. "Hn." Was his only reply as he again took Naruto and lost his mind to the thrust and grind of their bodies. _This time… we'll come together…_ Sasuke mentally promised himself, and while he was at it, he made a note to make sure he got to take Naruto face to face before the night was out.

He would get those legs wrapped around his hips if it was the last thing he did.

**-2-**

**The house was warm with sunlight illuminating the halls and rooms in a golden glow. The grey discoloration was of little importance as the thunder of feet and the hushed, tentative, beginnings of laughter began to echo.**

** The gnarled tree in the yard twisted up majestically toward the sky, beautiful in all of its distorted grandeur. Perfectly framed by the soft grey stones, the tree was less imposing as it was nostalgic, but it and the tombstones were abandoned for the moment as the small child, cheeks flushed red and eyes unusually bright, rushed down the stairs in a hurry.**

** He could hear him!**

** The soft voice that accompanied the flash of gold and orange, it was stronger now than ever before. It compelled him to follow it, to run and laugh and open up every last room, throwing doors open where dust had lingered for far too long, and as the child followed the voice, throwing doors askew the shadows were forced to recede further. Sulking from room to room, as warm sunlight banished them.**

** The child let out a startled laugh as he tripped rolling into a patch of sunlight. His eyes closed on instinct, feeling the warmth seep into him like a gentle caress and smiled wider at the gentle brush of fingers that traced the side of his face; the voice a warm brush of air against his face.**

** "Sasuke."**

**-2-**

He woke slowly, unsure of when exactly he had drifted off to sleep. Sasuke blinked languidly as the familiar contours of his room came into focus. He was startled momentarily by the sight, which seemed odd considering he had walked into them mere hours before. It shouldn't have shocked him as much as it did.

Sasuke added that to his minor list of regrets. _It's just a room. Nothing special. _Sasuke tried to force himself passed the childish feelings and concentrated on the details of the room, rememorizing the feel.

He didn't want to admit how much that stabilized him.

His bed sheets that smelled so deliciously of Naruto were warm and tangled around him, just as the heat from the skin of the person still held in his arms sunk into his satiated limbs. It was a comfort he had sorely missed and he groaned not wanting to move, yet well aware that he had already stayed too long. As though in response to the sound, Naruto shifted, curling just that little bit closer a soft huff escaping him. It wasn't quite a grunt, but wasn't really a whimper or coo, or anything sappy. It was a sound, just one made with the exhalation of air and movement, and yet it warmed him to hear it.

Yes, he had become unbearably sappy.

Sasuke consoled himself with the fact that so far at least it was purely internal, and he had yet to actually act—in front of another human being—as horribly smitten as he often felt. The day he did, he might just have to kill himself out of embarrassment.

_If my father could see me…_ Sasuke stopped that thought promptly, not really wanting to think of his father and all things tied to his family while naked in bed with Naruto, and focused once more on the blonde menace still tangled in his arms.

Safe in the knowledge that he was alone for the moment, he felt comfortable enough to relax. His hands lifted of their own volition to run through the tangled mess of blonde. The gritty feel of sweat should have been disturbing and yet, it wasn't, just as the lingering cling of the sheets and fluids between them—though not completely comfortable—weren't overly disgusting.

That he had not expected.

When thinking about it, or even when waking from a wet dream or fantasy, the lingering coolness of his release had felt wrong and bizarre, sending him to the bathroom hastily, but this…

This was almost sacred.

_Sasuke, you have reached a whole new level of patheticness. Any lower and you may as well call yourself Sakura._ The mental thought brought him back to reality and away from the fuzzy afterglow thoughts that wanted to destroy his pride and masculinity—though it did little to diminish his self depreciating smirk—and he continued to run his fingers through Naruto's hair. Sasuke took the time to feel smug as he realized that he had indeed won in the end.

He had gotten to take Naruto face to face, if only once, and the feel of those legs around his hips was as pleasant as he'd always imagined, even if the whole experience, in retrospect, was a bit awkward and difficult to maintain at first.

It was different though, than the rest of the night had been. Naruo had willingly turned to entreat him and had reached out first to initiate the loving embrace that had been far more intimate than Sasuke had truly been prepared for. In the end, they had made love. Not Sasuke had made love to Naruto, but the both of them together had made love. It had been frighteningly overwhelming and emotionally stripping, but all the same, Sasuke had found it most pleasing, and from the noises Naruto had made, Sasuke wasn't so certain that he would argue if Naruto wanted to top next time.

Next time. Would there really be one?

With a frown Sasuke stilled, and the sudden lack of movement made Naruto grunt and shift restlessly for a moment, until his face was secured in the juncture between neck and shoulder. The smaller boy breathed in deeply, the air teasing Sasuke's skin and making him shiver slightly at the intimate feel—not with arousal but with a peaceful feeling he wasn't all that accustomed to—before Naruto went lax and drifted back into a deeper sleep. It was as though he'd just been sniffed by the blonde as confirmation that he was indeed who Naruto thought him to be.

It might have been odd, but Sasuke wasn't too concerned. It wasn't the first time Naruto had done something somewhat animalistic before. Included in that was a certain memory from the it-never-happened-damn-it box, which he was still trying to deny existance, not because it was so scarring now, but because he had already decided that it really hadn't happened, and reliving the startled embarrassment was not something he wished to go through.

Ever.

_How much of Kyuubi's attributes does he keep normally? _Sasuke wondered, but just as quickly pushed it aside as he realized that the sky was beginning to tint that hazy gray of pre-dawn. If he wanted to leave Konoha, it had to be now, before the word of his mission went out to the Village, and before Kakashi left patrol.

This was becoming a rather annoying routine, leaving at daybreak and saying goodbye before the Dobe had even awoken. Some part of him wanted to wake Naruto up, to say a proper goodbye since he wasn't leaving under the pretense of defecting, but quickly discarded it.

_You'd throw a fit. For what I did last night, because you're sore, and then you'd try and make me take you with me… and I'd crumble. _Sasuke shook his head finger tips tracing the soft marks on Naruto's cheeks. Naruto made a face at the first tender brush of skin, then fell silent when the touch was continuous.

He was exhausted.

Sasuke smirked the smug feeling returning for being the reason for that, before he leaned down as he rolled over. The bed creaked at the shifting weight as Sasuke slipped Naruto back onto the bed, freeing his body from the clinging limbs and pressed his lips to the protesting ones below.

The complaint Naruto made at his movement whimpered out into a sigh and for a blissful moment, Sasuke felt those lips push back against him, returning his kiss before, like always, Naruto ruined the moment by turning away.

"Ske… trd… lem slp…" The garbled complaint stilled into nothing as his breathes evened back out signaling his return to sleep. Sasuke watched him, his chest tight and the sour taste of bile climbing up his throat.

He didn't want to leave. He desperately wanted to have Naruto fight him and make him stay and the temptation to do just that was so great he could feel his limbs grow sedate in the bed sheets. Closing his eyes, Sasuke forced the memories of blood and death to the forefront of his mind.

The memory was still bitterly clear and sharp, causing him to feel cold, and his insides to quake when he saw his brother, soaked through in his family's life and staring down at him, no, seeing _through_ him.

He could see those lips moving to form the words he detested most, and though he felt the burn of rage it wasn't as overwhelming as it had always seemed before. Not nearly as wild and fierce, but just as powerful.

Controlled.

That was what he had gained from this mission. What he'd sacrificed for, and what he had to remember. It was why he had to move.

Sasuke snapped his eyes open, once more steady in his decision as Naruto came back into focus—sleeping, defenseless, precious—and Sasuke found the will to push away his selfish thoughts. He'd returned for a reason—selfish and carnal but a reason none-the-less—and now he had to finish what he'd started.

_I'll kill Itachi. Before he can lay a hand on him. For Mother, Father, for myself and…_ Sasuke placed his hand on Naruto's side as though through the touch he could tell if their wild night had been a success, but of course, he had no way of knowing precisely. He just had to hope his timing had been right. "… I'll make our future safe Dobe. I promise."

His soft spoken words weren't even heard and as Sasuke slipped from the bed, pulling his clothes back on, eyes tracing the room with a longing he couldn't afford to feel later, and he felt his calm return. He'd need that strength and focus if he intended to succeed, and perhaps he could return home alive as well.

Pausing in the doorway, Sasuke turned back, the sense of déjà vu making his head spin. And allowed himself to breathe the words he'd dared not say before. "I love you… Naruto."

He doubted his voice was loud enough for the other to hear even if he'd been awake, and that was fine. For the moment, it was fine, perhaps better than that considering he was leaving again. As it was now, Naruto would miss him but wouldn't have to feel the loss of knowing the one who loved him had not stayed at his side. Sasuke would carry that burden until he's return. Then, he'd see. Then maybe he'd tell him.

But until then…

The wind drifted in through the window, cool and clean, stripping the room and bed sheets of the heat from the second body long gone, and made the sole figure remaining shiver and draw the sheets tighter around his form, unaware of what had just walked from his life. Again.

**-2-**

Sasuke was startled by the coo when he stepped out of the house, and his eyes darted down to the red ball of fluff that stood to the left of the house, its tail flickering back in forth as it regarded him. Then, as though just realizing who he was, the fuzz ball crouched low and started growling.

"Hn." Sasuke smirked down at the little animal, pausing in his retrieval of his shoes to face his adversary. Shockingly, he'd missed the irritant. "You lose, Ahou."

The fox bared its little teeth and its hair rose along his back and haunches. Sasuke felt infinitely stupid sitting there arguing with an animal that could not argue back and here he was fighting over his best friend with it.

He really was losing his mind., Sauske decided when he actually summoned his chakra and flew through the hand signs in order to spit a small plume of fire in the fox's direction. It was pathetic really, meant only to startle, which it did, causing the annoyance to zip back into the brush, but from the continued rumble, it was clear Ahou hadn't gone far.

Shaking his head, Sasuke reached for his shoes, chiding himself for wasting time fighting with a fox and froze at the acrid scent that wafted off of his damp shoes.

"…" Sasuke blinked slowly before looking off into the direction that the animal had fled to with a flat stare. "Hn."

The war had just begun.

He swore he heard a coo in response to his confirmation that their battle had yet to end, but dismissed it as he looked around for Naruto's shoes instead. He thought they were still the same shoe size, it had seemed that way when he'd followed the idiot home, but one could never be certain.

The dark blue ninja shoes lay haphazardly upon the dirt; scuffed and worn, they looked rather pathetic but at least they weren't piss-soaked. Snatching them up Sasuke was pleased to find that, though a bit snug, they fit well enough.

Tapping his foot against the edge of the entry way, Sasuke closed the door and headed out again just as he had three years before, but this time he paused to look back at the open window and smiled gently.

It may have been underhanded, and Naruto would call him a bastard for it later, but he was pleased that Naruto had said yes. If nothing else, Tsunade protected life, and no matter what Naruto would say, if he was pregnant, he would not be going on any missions higher than a 'C' until after the child was born.

That guaranteed Sasuke nine months worry free.

"Sorry dobe, this time you'll have to stay put."

The trip out was as easy as it had been before, though this time, his heart didn't pound nearly as hard, and as he approached the gate he felt none of the stress from before, only an eagerness to complete his mission and return.

"You look happy." Suigetsu's voice sounded just as leading as his statement. Sasuke chose to ignore both. "Hmmm. So, now that you're all… _relaxed_," Sasuke rolled his eyes and counted to ten as the pale man fell into place at his side, "… you think we could get my sword?"

"Hn."

"Right of course, that is a brilliant idea my fearless leader." Suigetsu paused to take another long pull from his drink. Absently, Sasuke wondered how he'd gotten a new one.

Blissful silence reigned for all of five minutes, in which Sasuke managed to focus on his destination points and how best to go about reaching them before the news of Orochimaru's demise spread to the more driven of his followers.

"Hey, uh, Uchiha."

"Hn?"

"… damn, and I thought Sex made people happier. Looks like it just reduced your vocabulary…"

A dangerous glare made the blonde give him a razor sharp smile.

"Right. Anyway, I was just wondering…" He trailed off in that annoying way he tended to carry and Sasuke focused on the shifting light patterns upon the ground.

"… what is that smell?"

_Ahou…_

Sasuke made a mental note that though the shoes may be dry, it was best to check before putting them on.

**A.N. Again, sorry for the lateness of this chapter and the pathetic leingth. Naruto's chapter should be coming along soon, within the next week or so, and hopefully that will make up for this sad little bit. The Song, "Save Tonight" was running through my head while I reread this and I couldn't stop laughing. Hope it wasn't as horrible as I fear it might be. Also, I hate not being able to post the FULL version here as Sasuke made several conclusion during the smex part that I thought were very important but can't be shared with a younger audience. *Pouts* Oh well. The link to is in my profile and thse who want and are old enough to read the smut have my e-mail. **

**P.S. I am aware that doing it several times will not increase your chances at pregnancy (I found this out after writing the chapter) but since he only had the one night with Naruto, Sasuke decided he really didn't care, if it worked it worked, if it didn't… well Sasuke got some good memories out of it and has an excuse to try again later. He's mostly betting on his Chakra aiding with the pregnancy.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A.N. Well, to make up for lost time, here is chapter 15, ^-^ Hopefully its what you all are waiting for. A lot had to happen here so I hope it isn't too rushed. If it feels that way please let me know so I can attempt to fix that.**

_**Kyuubi the Bitch**_

**Naruto**

Chapter 8: Confused, Emotional, and Knocked Up

_"I love you…_"

The words echoed like some kind of taunt and rolled back and forth over his mind until Naruto swore that the words weren't really words at all, but an angry howl of constantans and an odd vowel or two determined to drive him mad. Flopping over on his side didn't dislodge the sound so much as awake a new screaming, this one of pain that promptly threw him into the waking world and to an eyeful of sunshine.

"Gah! Dying…" Naruto grumbled yanking the bed sheets up to stop the mutiny that the light seemed intent to see through and nearly choked on the heavy scent of musk and sex that permeated the bedding. Feeling his stomach fall to somewhere near his colon—an area that now made sense to be throbbing and aching—Naruto grew stiff as memory returned.

_I let Sasuke fuck me… _Naruto swallowed down the initial whimper that caused, and then the bile that tried to race up his throat as more intense memories swamped him. _I _offered_ myself to him! My god, I was worse than a slut! On my knees and… and then…_ Naruto's mind fell deaf then as the low tingle ran through him.

_Heavy breaths, clinging hands, an insistent pressure and constant motion. Full, full to bursting, and then those repetitious, loving hands. But it wasn't love it wasn't anything like that, and why should it hurt so damned much that it was not so?! And… and…_

_ Needy understanding eyes, a warm embrace, hips trapped by his thighs and a completeness that was so utterly wrong, and so desperately needed._

Naruto wanted to die.

_I wanted him to… to screw me like a girl… like a l… lov…_ He shook his head harshly to deny the thoughts any real form and glared across the empty room.

He knew the house would be just as empty of a brooding, perverted bastard, just as he knew the ache in his back side and spine was entirely his fault and the fact that in the end, he had practically begged Sasuke to love him.

Not with words, thank god, but with his body.

Was he that starved for affection he would delude himself into taking it from his best friend while the other was desperately looking for a way to secure his legacy? _Fuck, I practically emotionally raped him…_ Naruto thought with a conflicted twist of his lips, feeling disgusted with himself. _I really am a bastard._

Naruto wallowed in his guilt another moment, just because he knew the minute he moved and would be reminded of how completely Sasuke had fucked him, and then he would feel his loathing rise again for even wanting that moment to have meant more. It was so wrong of him to have felt that way. Neither of them really loved each other like that, though love was there, otherwise Naruto would have ripped his dick off and fed it back to him cooked in Ramen broth, but it wasn't that kind of love. Still, Naruto had forced them to experience something only lovers should, and that was as underhanded as Sasuke's silence about his mission had been.

All the same, Sasuke had given it to him.

_Like always… _Naruto realized with a sharp shudder and hugged himself, much the same way he'd held Sasuke after his collapse, shaken by the extent of the emotions that their actions had caused. _He always gives me whatever I want. Whenever I ask… even when I don't outright request it… he gives me, all of him._

Naruto felt his eyes burn and promptly shoved his face into the pillow before pounding his fists into the mattress as though he could rid himself of his nasty selfishness, and the pain he'd caused Sasuke.

"I don't even _love _him that way!" He screamed into the pillow and clinched his teeth hard enough to hear them grind unpleasantly. "..Damn it!" The trembling was back, and this time Naruto was aware that he had no one to blame but himself.

Taking several big gulps of air, Naruto forced himself to calm—Sasuke's lingering scent helping far more than it should—as he stared out and around the room. "I knew he wasn't staying." He spoke the words aloud so that they would ring painfully in his ears and force him to remember them. Hopefully, it would force him to remember why it mattered, and why he couldn't let himself grieve, grieving lead to self-pity, which turned him to Kyuubi, which only made Sasuke disappointed.

"… he didn't leave because of me. He left because of Itachi. He came back because of me…" Naruto shook his head refusing to put words into Sasuke's mouth that hadn't really been said, "No. He came back to fulfill his goal, and to tell me the truth. To task me with his final goal…" Naruto swallowed hard, too afraid to touch his stomach or to really search his chakra for any changes, and felt his face turn bright red. He had to clear his throat several times before he could speak again without choking.

"He trusts me to protect everything here." That phase, more than anything, suddenly gave him strength. "He needs me here."

Those words were true, even if he was a manipulative ass-hole, Sasuke still trusted him, and needed him to keep things alive for his return, and Naruto believed the bastard would come home. Everything else could wait until then, even if Naruto desperately wanted to help kick Itachi's ass. He'd given his word to stay put, and he'd do so.

But that in no way meant he'd sit around moping and waiting for Sasuke's return like some girl.

With a final exhale Naruto nodded, finding the strength to smile as he rolled over and stretched.

_Oh yeah, that hurts…_ Naruto grunted when he felt every inch of him protest. Suddenly he understood what the perverts meant when they expressed being ravished. He certainly felt ravished, whatever that word really meant, and he had been completely used if the gritty feel to his skin, and the chapping feel of dried semen on the bed spread was anything to go by.

"That's just gross…" Naruto complained finally rolling out of the bed. His thighs quaked and for an instant he worried that he'd collapse, which was confusing considering Kyuubi should have healed him by now, but in the next minute, he felt the slow, sluggish burn of Kyuubi's chakra and then he was standing, the ache between his legs hardly there, and the tremors gone. "Better."

Naruto nodded sharply to himself and then looked at the bed.

He really shouldn't have done that.

There was blood from their scuffle there, and off colored stains that Naruto couldn't tell from which of them they were made. The fitted sheet was pulled up from the bottom and bunched up halfway on the bed, the sheet was a knotted mess in the center and half on the floor, and the comforter was in a pile on the other side, just as stained as the rest. It looked like the bed had been the scene of a war, a very erotic war. _And now I'm sounding like the plot for Jiraya's next dirty novel._

Shaking his head, Naruto pulled the bedding the rest of the way off and carried it—still naked, he knew he was the only one there so why bother dressing—to the laundry room, starting the load swiftly before he made his way to the shower. Today was bound to be busy, and he intended to make certain that Sasuke's name was cleared. He owed the bastard that much at least.

Though, really, he was having the bastard's child—a violent shudder consumed him and Naruto tried not to think of it againas he started the water and let his hand rest under the spray—really this should make them even.

"Enough thinking Naruto!" He said in a boisterous voice when it felt like his mood was falling again. "Shower, eat, and go see the old Hag, she has some major explaining to do!"

Stepping into the spray Naruto gasped, enjoying the cleansing feel and let the jets of water massage his scalp and free him from the lingering smell of sweat, and sex that clung there. He was _not _disappointed to be washing Sasuke's scent away and if anyone asked him he'd deny it, and he did not grab at Sasuke's old shampoo because of that reason. It was just there, that was all.

As the suds ran down his body Naruto let his hands wander. Somehow, his body felt new, different and changed. It was eerily reminiscent of the morning after he had consciously used Kyuubi's powers and had to face the facts that he shared his body with a demon. As he'd done then, Naruto traced himself, from his scalp to his face, his neck, his shoulders, chest, stomach and seal there on it, his hips, butt, legs, ankles and feet. As he went he took note of all the changes there on.

He had bruises which was odd, places that he knew Sasuke had bitten and sucked and they made him feel funny inside, and thus he didn't dwell on them. His Seal didn't crackle with energy the way it usually did in the mornings, but with the sluggish response from Kyuubi, Naruto just assumed that long sessions of sex wore her out like it did him and pressed on adding that oddity to the same category as the bruises. His thighs felt tender and his butt felt like he'd been thrown from Gamabunta. Otherwise he was the same.

After coming to terms with the changes, Naruto grabbed the soap and scrubbed himself down. Less harshly than he had the time he'd come to terms about Kyuubi, but still more thourally than usual. Then again, he usually wasn't covered in sex residue. Shaking his head, Naruto was surprised to find he felt lighter than he had in a while, which was odd, considering he had far more things to worry about—possibly being a pregnant man up near the top of that list—but decided that he must still be in shock, and was dealing with the fact that Sasuke was not the back-stabbing betrayer he had feared because it was the one optimistic thing he could cling to at the moment.

Feeling the smile stretch his face, Naruto took a deep breath and began singing obnoxiously to himself, as loudly as he could while finishing his shower, and felt a bit more of the guilt slide uselessly down the drain with the suds.

"Mr. Froggy full of coins, what's your secret tell the boys! 'Oh, good luck and lots of tears,' Mr. Froggy says, 'Through the years!' Mr. Froggy—"

Yeah, he was feeling better.

So much better in fact that he didn't hear the incessant pounding on the front door, or even when the door was thrown open. He didn't hear the calling of his name or the hurried footfalls. No, it wasn't until the door to the bathroom was flung open and Sakura burst in interrupting his made up song that he became aware that he was no longer alone.

"Mr. Froggy full of —GAHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Naruto! You won't beli—_Oh my god!_"

Sakura whipped around to cover her eyes as though she hadn't realized he was showering and would thus be naked, as Naruto jumped and awkwardly tried to cover his entire body with his hands, well aware of the bruising that would be oh so telling. "Sakura, what the hell?!"

"Sorry! I—I didn't think—I wasn't listening because—oh god where are the towels?"

"Doors, Sakura! Knocking, don't you know what that is?!"

"Shut up! I was distracted! And—_gah! Will you cover yourself up?!_"

"With what?! I'm in the shower!"

"A Towel?!"

Naruto made a show of looking around. "I didn't grab one."

Sakura made an impressive growling sound as she turned and zipped back out of the room to find one, her face as brightly colored as her hair, and nearly ran into the other figure standing in the door way. Naruto hadn't noticed him at first but now he felt himself go ridged as that placid smile was aimed his way.

"I didn't realize you were that tiny." Sai began, his voice as perfectly fake as always though Naruto was beginning to think that Sai was using that to mask his humor. No one was that blank. "Tiny penis."

Naruto dropped his hands to cover his privates and glared at the dark haired male. "Shove it, Sai. Just admit that you're jealous that I at least have one." Naruto bit back with a smirk feeling proud of himself for not flying off the handle and killing him.

After a fight with Sasuke this guy was child's play. _Yep, he has nothing on Sasuke. His insults are pathetic and nowhere near as intelligent. _Naruto preened internally, feeling much better about everything, now that his defense of Sasuke had proved valid and worth it in the end.

Sai's smile turned just a fraction larger and those eyes raked his body slowly. Enough so that Naruto felt the urge to curl away and he stammered out a quick, "Wh—what?!"

"Seems that it is true."

"Huh? What is?"

Sai's expression turned irritatingly blank once more as he replied as calmly as if he were discussing migratory instincts of birds when he next spoke, belaying the horror that ran through Naruto's guts like ice water. "That sex does wonders for one's mood."

Naruto could do nothing but gape for a whole minute, and before he could properly deny it—and the blush rushing to his cheeks—Sai had continued. "From the size and shape of the bite marks and hickies I'll assume that it was our dear Sasuke who ravaged you—since it is obvious you lack the equipment to properly ravish him—and not our resident fox. Am I correct?"

If Sakura wondered why Naruto was sitting naked on Sai attempting to choke him with a bar of soap, yelling curse words he doubted Jiraiya even knew, she didn't ask. Which was for the best since Naruto was purple with his rage and spluttering half-phrases as Sai smiled at him and casually dodged his attempts to kill him while washing his mouth out, which only proved that he was humoring Naruto by letting him attack in the first place.

**-3-**

"Okay, I'm going to assume I don't want to know." Sakura started when Naruto—currently wrapped in a towel and bathrobe Sakura had found somewhere—had lead them down to the sitting room to talk.

Sai beamed and made to open his mouth. He didn't react when a sock was shoved unceremoniously in it, yet more proof that he was again baiting and humoring Naruto, which just served to piss him off even more.

"No. You _really _don't." Naruto watched as Sakura's interest seemed to perk up a moment before she pushed it aside in favor of her news that had caused her to interrupt his shower in the first place.

"Right, anyway… I came to tell you something important." Her eyes and face lit up like a Christmas tree, and Naruto found himself leaning closer interested just because of her excitement.

"Well? What is it?"

Sakura reached out to grasp his hands then, her eyes curiously wet and lips trembling. That was never a good sign and Naruto stiffen in fear. _Oh god, what now? Is Ino alright? Did she steal Sai's heart?_ A quick glance at the silent third member proved it couldn't be that because Sakura wouldn't have come with him if that was the case. Maybe she had won and they were starting a relationship. But why would she cry about it unless…

"Oh my god, Sakura, are you pregnant?!"

Green eyes widened comically and she blinked several times as Sai gave a snort in response to the question. "I know she's gained weight but it is not placed properly for conception to be the cause."

Suddenly, Sakura's face darkened over and Naruto felt his stomach drop again as he quickly tried to get away. As always he was far too slow, when her fist crashed his face straight through the coffee table.

"_Do I look pregnant to you, you insensitive Neanderthal!?!_"

"Ouch! Look who's talking, you barbaric cave-woman! That hurt!" Naruto snapped back, jumping to his feet and pointing a finger dramatically in her face.

"Cave-woman?! At least I lock a bathroom door when I'm inside _naked_!"

"I live here _alone! _Why should I have to lock the door?"

"Because it's common courtesy, moron!"

"Sasuke never cared!" Naruto blurted out and both he and Sakura flinched and looked away, though Naruto was certain it was for different reasons. _Damn… how am I going to explain this?_

"That might be because he liked seeing your naked ass." Sai interjected, smoothly shattering the tension and making Naruto blush sixteen shades of red.

_He knows! He knows WAY too much! _ While Naruto ran mental panicked circles in his head, while Sakura laughed a little and shoved Sai as though he'd made a colossal joke.

"Which reminds me, Naruto, Tsunade-sensei just informed me that Sasuke isn't a missing Ninja at all!" Sakura began, once again gripping his hand and giving him that odd look, waiting for him to react.

"Huh?" Naruto blinked, wondering what her point was. His mind was still busy dealing with the fact that Sai knew Sasuke had taken him up the ass the night before. Finding the relevance in Sakura's words was a bit beyond him at the current moment.

Sakura rolled her eyes and tugged on him a bit to make him focus on her before she tried again. "Sasuke was on a mission in Sound all this time. He was undercover as a missing Ninja but he wasn't really. You know what this means?"

"Uh… that we just wasted a lot of time?" Naruto asked, trying to figure out why she seemed so excited about Sasuke not being a evil bastard after all, when their were more important issues, such as finding a way to keep Sai quiet.

"Naruto! Sasuke is innocent! He'll come home, team seven isn't broken!" When her words failed to get a response she slugged him hard on the head again.

"Ow! Damn it Sakura why do you always do that?!"

"Because it's the only way to get your attention! I just told you that—"

"—Sasuke is back and not evil yes, I already knew that! Now tell me why you felt in necessary to hit—" Sakura's sudden jerk that brought him nose to nose with her cut him short and reminded him of just what he'd been saying and he swallowed hard when those calculating green eyes bore into his own as she held him stretched across the coffee table.

"What do you mean, you already knew?" She asked suspiciously, and Naruto felt like squirming.

"Uh…"

"Naruto." Her tone was two steps shy of being murderous in a way he hadn't heard since Sasuke last turned her down and he pointed it out to her. Swallowing Naruto quickened to respond to her.

"I, uh, sort saw him." Naruto replied, scratching the back of his head. He nearly toppled over when she dropped him. "Gah! Sakura, make up your mind, are you going to man handle me or drop me?"

"When?"

Naruto blinked at her. "Uh, just now when you had me practically sprawled across the table—"

Sakura smack him upside the head. "Stop being intentionally stupid, Naruto! When was Sasuke here?"

Naruto rubbed his head, not sure if he should feel uneasy with the fact that she just assumed Sasuke had been here when Naruto had seen him. _Everyone is far too perceptive about this…_ Naruto tried not to show his unease when he asked, "What makes you think I saw him here?"

Sakura rolled her eyes as Sai smiled once more, this time the underlining menace was clear.

"Because, this is his house. Where else would he go?"

Naruto felt so relieved by that statement that seemed to imply that Sakura thought him mental for thinking she could mean anything else that he couldn't stop his sudden laughter as he rubbed his head and sat back. "That's right, I almost forgot."

Again, Sakura gave a huff and flopped back into her own seat. "So?"

"So, what?"

"Naruto so help me god, I will drown you in the lake if you don't start answering me."

"Geeze, no need to get violent…"

"Yes, he's had enough of that already." Sai, again interjected causing Sakura more confusion and Naruto to wish he'd just locked the fucking door to the bathroom.

"What do you mea—"

"Last night. Sasuke dropped by and I ran into him." Naruto felt vile for the near lie. It wasn't really a lie, he had sorta tackled him when he saw him, and then Sasuke did drop by that evening so it was just a reordering of events. Let Sakura come to her own conclusions. Still he felt like a major bastard for not telling her.

"… where'd he go?" Sakura asked slowly, her reaction far too calm to mean anything good, and Naruto stared down at his hands as he tried to think of what to tell her. A part of him desperately wanted to confess it all and tell her what he'd done while the larger part of him recoiled at the very idea.

He just, _couldn't _share this with her. It was too intimate.

"Tsunade promised him that he could hunt down Itachi after his mission was completed. So, he left to do that."

"Alone?!" Sakura leaped to her feet as though she planned to run after him and stop him herself. "What was he thinking—what were _you_ thinking letting him go alone—"

"He didn't want me." Naruto snapped harshly, trying to get through to her before she could build herself up anymore, and was shocked when she jerked as though she'd been physically struck and turned to him with the most compassionate, and pitying eyes he'd ever seen.

He hated them instantly.

"Oh, Naruto…" She reached out as though to embrace him, and Naruto stepped to the side to avoid her and glared out the shoji door he'd opened when they had entered the room. He didn't like pity, and this was the first time he'd ever received it so blatantly from his friend. It hurt, but that wasn't really why he'd stepped away from her. He could still recall the feeling of Sasuke's arms around him, and though the memory brought up conflicting feelings it was important to him to retain it for as long as possible. Sakura's embrace would cause him to forget.

"He'll be fine. He promised to come back this time. Besides, with all the new shit he's learned, I pity Itachi."

Sakura was quiet for so long that he wondered if she had left and turned to look at her and was met with somber eyes. The pity was missing finally, and so he mustered up a wide grin. "Besides, he needs us here to make sure he doesn't get mobbed when he returns a hero. You know how his fan club can get."

Sakura let out a waterlogged giggle and rubbed at her eyes. "Yeah, they are ravenous."

"What do you mean, they? Aren't you the president of the group?" Naruto laughed as he dodged her fist as it swung his way. "Oh, that's right, you're a Sai groupie now aren't y—AH!" Naruto cried out when Sakura picked up the whole coffee table and began to chase after him with it.

"Take it back, Naruto!"

"Fuck, Sakura it was a joke!"

"Take it back!"

"Sai, help me!"

"I prefer to leave crazy people alone."

"What was that?!" Sakura cried dropping the table as she swung around to face the stoic brunette still seated. The table made a harsh sound that Naruto winced from, desperately hoping it wasn't an antique. Sasuke just might kill him for that. Mother of his child or not.

"GAH! Why are you hitting me?! He said it?!"

"Shut up Naruto!"

"This is so not fair!" Naruto complained though he was grateful for the relaxed atmosphere in the room and the sense of normality that invaded with it. Perhaps, things were changing for the good this time.

**-3-**

Fully clothed and clean, Naruto ambled through the front door to find his shoes. After Sakura and Sai's departure—to inform Ino and the rest of the town via her of Sasuke's return and subsequent departure—he decided that he could stop by Ichiraku's on his way the Hokage Tower that way he could accuse Tsunade of being a secret-keeping sadist on a full stomach. He paused when he saw the blue footwear neatly placed by the entryway. He knew for a fact he never did anything like that, especially after the fox started spraying his shoes, luckily the stuff didn't affect him after it had dried still it made him less concerned with how he treated them.

Blue eyes narrowed when he realized that the shoes looked too clean, and they seemed almost too new to be his. Slowly, as though coming out of a Genjutsu, Naruto realized what he was seeing. The scowl tuned into a grimace and his fists clenched and he trembled with the urge to stomp his foot.

"Teme! You Fucking Kleptomaniac! Leave my shit alone!" When screaming didn't seem to be enough he kicked the offending shoes across the yard and continued to yell. "My hitai-ate, my shoes… my fucking virginity! Give those back you son of a bitch!"

"I see this is a bad time." Kakashi's low drawl was met by a flung Kunai that missed its target but still managed to prove his point.

"What do you want." Naruto growled, reminded again that his so called teacher had once again duped him. He really should be used to it by now, and honestly he wasn't as mad at Kakashi as he was Tsunade, because he half expected it from the Scarecrow, still, he wasn't about to let the other off the hook.

Seeing his expression, and probably seeing it for what it was, Kakashi snapped his book shut and pocketed it, facing Naruto fully, though his tone was still mockingly light. "Tsunade wishes to talk with you, though if you want I can tell her that you are currently mourning your lost innocence and cannot—"

"You tell her and I'll spread the rumor that your dick is diseased and we'll see how much action you get then." Naruto said just as flippantly, and watched as Kakashi's eyes crinkled with amusement.

"That would hardly affect those currently in my bed."

Naruto wanted to gag.

It was one thing to assume his teacher had a sex life another to actually know.

"Uhg, I did not need to know that…"

Kakashi chuckled, and Naruto promised himself that he'd get his revenge. Perhaps Konohamaru would help him learn that disturbing Jutsu of two men and he'd spread and visual rumor of Kakashi's hidden orientation. That might damage his reputation.

_Then again… maybe not…_

The bastard did lead a charmed life like that.

"So, you going to make an appearance?"

"Like I have a choice." Naruto grumbled, wondering if there was a way to humiliate both Kakashi and Tsunade at the same time.

"Great."

Naruto was a little irritated that his idea of lunch first was thrown out the proverbial window, but at least he had a reason to meet with Tsunade now. That gave him a right to let her know exactly what he thought of her choices.

"You need a moment to finish up with the shoes?" Kakashi asked with an annoying tilt to his head in the direction that the footwear had gone. Naruto scowled and stomped his way over to the offending shoes before shoving them on. He doubted he'd be allowed inside without shoes now. He was no longer the child from three years ago when he'd burst into the tower a sobbing mess because Sasuke had gone missing.

_Great, now I'm going there to complain about being the only person who didn't know he was leaving after being the only one to know when he left last night._ The parallel left him slightly queasy when he realized that in a very short amount of time he'd be a blubbering mess of hormones 24-7 if things had been successful.

His cheeks went bright red.

Kakashi remained silent but Naruto could feel the mocking stare and he shoved passed him taking to the roofs to cut time in half. The last thing he needed to think about before going to confront Tsunade was his possible pregnancy. He'd have to inform her at some point he knew, he'd just rather it not be while they were arguing.

The tower was oddly dull in his eyes as he approached it. It wasn't the glorified place he aspired to reach, nor was it the place he felt he could trust as it had been before Sasuke's second departure. Yet, it wasn't the despised location of yet another betrayal anymore either. It was just a building, like any other, but it just so happened to be where the leader of the village resided and worked. Naruto felt himself smile a little when he realized it. He really was growing up it would seem, if the coveted Hokage Tower no longer dazzled him.

He took the stairs this time, more to prove his anger, than to be polite, or as Kakashi would assume, to delay the meeting, and when he knocked politely upon the door waiting until he was called into enter, he was pleased to see the barely covered wince Tsunade gave. Kakashi might not have understood his actions, but it was clear that the Godaime had.

"Naruto." She said, in the calm voice she reserved for handing out orders or dealing with the council. Naruto frowned and executed the low bow that was customary in response to her tone and watched her expression darken. _Funny, she always complained when I didn't do this before._

"Hokage."

That was it. No questions, no accusations, no extra diatribes that burned inside his mouth begging to escape, but he wouldn't let them. He had a point to make, and Tsunade was going to listen well to it. She knew he'd placed her in a position close to his heart. Iruka and she were something close to family—never as dear as Sasuke perhaps but close all the same—and she had discarded him. Worse yet, she had not attempted until this moment to smooth things over. He couldn't just let go of that, and he wouldn't, but he wasn't the same child that painted graffiti on the monument when he was upset—sure that part of him still lived strong and motivated most of his more wild accusations, but he had grown past the need to act as such—and he would prove his anger another way.

"Naruto, sit down." Tsunade bit out when he'd resumed his stance at the door like any other proud shinobi. He waited just long enough to edge the line of disrespect before moving to comply, but even then, he sat at attention until the other blonde let out an exasperated sigh, cradling her head in her hands. "You've made your point brat, now will you talk to me?"

"Why?" Naruto asked through his teeth, his posture hunching forward, his fingers digging into his knees.

"It was the only way to keep you and Sasuke safe." The 'from both sides' was a silent addendum that he didn't miss, and it caused him to grip tighter and ground his teeth harder.

"Naruto, there was no other alternative available, given the heavy circumstances, many of which you are still unaware of." Tsunade began, and Naruto found it interesting that Kakashi tensed up a bit at her words. Not noticeably so, but enough that his scent altered slightly.

For a moment, he wondered when it was his nose became that sensitive but decided he really didn't want to know the answer, what with everything else happening. _Maybe it's a side affect of Kyuubi waking back up or something…_ Naruto told himself and focused again of the conversation, putting it and Kakashi's reaction away for another time.

Really, with the silver-menace it could have been anything.

"This took care of most of the issues and complications. Sasuke needed your reactions to stay hidden, and you—"

"I needed his protection, is that what this is about? His sacrifice for my freedom?" Naruto snarled, unaware that it still hurt him as acutely as it did. Tsunade closed her eyes slowly, as though fighting to control her own temper.

"No. You needed a goal to keep you moving, to keep you out of the village. Sasuke would serve that purpose well, and Jiraiya would be the best teacher for you."

"And why would that be exactly?" Naruto asked, well aware that she was avoiding several facts in her explanation. Why he needed a goal, why he needed to be out of the village—though he assumed it was to keep him from the council—and most importantly, why Jiraiya? Sure the perv was a great ninja, and he did teach Naruto several important things, but she had implied that he was the only one who could have done the job.

"Because he is not bound by the village walls."

Of course.

Naruto crossed his arms and pouted at her, not quite ready to start the real discussion and move past the whole issue and asked the final question, the one that had kept him up most nights before Sasuke's return trapped in thought. "What else have you kept from me, for my own good?"

Both of their scents changed so drastically it almost made his head spin.

"You're both keeping secrets." Naruto hissed out as the hurt caused him to suck in a breath. "What are you hiding now?!"

Both faces turned blank before him then, neither giving away a single hint of what it was they were denying him for his supposed better good, though their scents reeked, and Naruto felt his lip curl up in a snarl. "Does it help you sleep better at night, knowing that you are lying to me? Because it _might _be for my better good?"

"Naruto." Kakashi's tone was a warning, one that Naruto blatantly disregarded as he slammed to his feet to turn on him.

"No! I've had enough of this bullshit!" His voice rose as slowly as Kyuubi's chakra responded to his pull and he felt his eyes focus sharper and his nails bite into his palms with a sluggish roll that increased his irritation. "How am I supposed to trust any of you when all you do is lie to me?! You lie to my face about my best fucking friend, and allow _an assassin_ to join our recovery mission of him! You let me believe that I cannot trust a single person but myself, but perhaps that was right since I can't!"

"Uzumaki! Sit down now!" Tsunade's voice was thunderous, and Naruto matched it with his own.

"Why should I respect someone who would let me kill what's left of my human self because she was too busy hiding things from me?" His voice, or perhaps his words, cut through the haze of anger in golden eyes, and he watched as they widened in shock, the color draining from her face.

"…you knew."

Naruto nodded with a cruel smile. "Hard not to notice when I ask her to do it."

Again, Kakahsi's scent changed—it might have been odd but he could get used to the perks and insights this new ability was giving him—and Naruto glanced his way to see the strained, disappointed expression on his pallid face. At one time, that disappointment would have crushed him, now it only matched the one he felt toward his teacher and Hokage.

"Why on earth would you do something like—" Tsunade broke off at the look Naruto directed at her. For long moments there was silence as he allowed her to realize her blunder herself. When she continued to wait for a response, he took a slow breath and explained as simply as he could.

"For the same reason you didn't kill the snake bastard. I couldn't trust anyone else, no on apparently gave a shit, and I simply wasn't strong enough." His words must have rung eerily similar to Sasuke's then when the two looked at one another and Tsunade sagged back into her chair rubbing at her temples.

"Ignorant fools…"

"Only ignorant because of our superior's secrets."

Tsunade's glare wasn't harsh anymore, it was more like that irritated look she often gave him, and it was still filled with endearment. The look crackled through his senses and made him want to forgive her. _Almost… I just need them to understand… just a little more…_Naruto wasn't aware that he was holding his breath as he awaited that moment, fearing that perhaps it would never come, as so much he'd hoped for had been denied.

"Fine. I get it, brat, but there are things I cannot tell you, things, decisions made as Hokage that are difficult and wrong, but they still must be made." She met his stare and held it with her own. It was clear she would not tell him the secrets she was with-holding—either they were not her secrets to tell, he'd heard of the secrets passed on from Hokage to Hokage, or she felt that they were important enough to lose his respect over—and she was aware that he refused to be used in such a manner, and that she should tread cautiously before attempting to control him again.

Slowly he nodded and relaxed, quickly followed by Tsunade.

"So, are we done? I haven't eaten yet and I'm starving!"

A hesitant smile and a roll of her eyes.

"I had requested you here to inform you of Sasuke's plans, but it would appear that he has already informed you of them."

"Naw, you know I was listening yesterday. You just wanted to calm me down before I went tearing off after him again." Naruto said, this time with his usual joking tone and watched as Tsunade relaxed further. It was a rocky start, but it was none-the-less the first step toward healing.

"Well, since you already know everything," She paused to imply that she doubted that statement highly encouraging a chuckle from him, "I will assume that I will not be getting any surprises from you."

"Don't hold your breath." Kakashi muttered, his scent finally back to normal.

"Hey! I can listen when I want to!"

"Ah, and the key phrase is mentioned. _When _is the important particle in that statement."

Naruto rolled his eyes and slouched in the chair, trying desperately not to laugh hysterically. _There's a very little chance that it worked… _Naruto tried to tell himself, but with the way his life usually ran, he would get pregnant on the first time.

And boy, oh boy, would that ever be a surprise for the hag?

**-3-**

"I still say he's a selfish bastard." Kiba grunted out as he parried Naruto's kunai and used the pressure to push off and allow Akamaru a chance to dive into the fray. The dog dove straight for his middle, and Naruto had to move fast to avoid the collision that was meant to lose him his footing.

"Never said he wasn't." Naruto returned, flipping over his second training partner and deflecting the projectiles Kiba sent his way while he was air born, returning a few of his own before attempting his own bodily attack.

Kiba easily tossed him back with a casual roll of movement that was impressive for the boy, and Naruto found himself grinning instead of feeling slighted at the casual toss. "Been taking dance lessons with Hinata, dog breath?"

Impressive or not, didn't mean he wouldn't tease him for it.

"Piss off, Naruto." Kiba growled, though his mouth was lifted in a half-smile of his own, showing off some of his teeth—probably to cover the blush on his face—as he casually flipped Naruto off. "Least I have enough skill to learn it."

"I could so dance!" Naruto returned, blocking Akamaru and Kiba as the two charged him at once. He was well aware that the 'No Chakra' rule had saved him at that point. That move hurt when done with the intent to wound, he would know, and with the odd way his chakra had been reacting to shit lately, he didn't trust it to heal him fully.

_I'm blaming Sasuke for it. His sperm gave me some rare chakra disease… bastard._ His inattention sent his sprawling to the mud when Kiba threw a kick to the back of his head, and Naruto felt a flare of heat ripple just below his skin. His hand glowed slightly with the beginnings of the rasengan. Shaking his hand out violently, Naruto flipped and kicked Akamaru back before throwing a fist Kiba's way.

"I doubt it! You're far too clumbsy—" Kiba began, dodging the punch and angling his knee at Naruto's exposed stomach.

It happened in a moment.

Naruto realized that he had no hope of avoiding the blow and was bracing himself for the impact, when his chakra simply exploded. _No… not my chakra… Kyuubi's…_ Naruto watched in mild horror as a burst of red—shaped suspiciously like a tail—whipped out from his middle and threw Kiba back several feet. Naruto couldn't even find the will to blink as Kiba rolled to his side coughing and holding hismeslf as though protecting a wound.

"Damn, man, didn't realize dancing was such a touchy subject…" Kiba was attempting to make light of the incident, but Naruto could tell it was a cover for his confusion on what had just happened.

"I… I… I didn't…" Naruto swallowed hard unable to continue. He had no excuse for his actions, especially because he couldn't account for what happened. He wasn't even angry, it had just happened.

"Shit, I think you fractured my rib." Kiba continued, sitting up gingerly and looking over to where Shikamaru had been resting—supposedly keeping tally of the times they landed a blow—and met the calculating eyes of the Chunin.

They had been practicing to rid themselves of the tension that had been building over the last week. Something in the air was just off, Naruto was certain of it, and with his heightened senses he had no room to doubt. The wind felt thick and smelled like death, dirt, and rot, but he hadn't been able to explain that to anyone. Luckily, though they couldn't explain it, the rest of Konoha felt it as well, and Kiba had been easily conned into this impromptu training session. Same with Shikamaru, and yet now it had all gone sour. "You're the one who said no chakra. I think I should win by default."

Kiba's laugh was brittle, and Naruto felt the sick race up his throat. Ever since the incident with his problem, Kiba had been careful of how he worded things with him. Not to the point where it was annoying, but enough so that Naruto was aware of his effort.

It had never hurt him before.

It did now.

"… Sorry Kiba, it was just…."

_Just what? An instinctive reaction? Lack of control? _Naruto felt himself go cold inside, and wondered if he should seek out Jiraiya and beg the pervert for more training. _Or perhaps I should get Tsunade, she would know what to do…_ Naruto's mind was racing when Kiba stood, brushing the dirt from his clothes with his free hand as he approached him with an easy gait.

"Naw, its fine. We are ninjas after all. Though that particular knee-jerk reaction will hinder your dancing. You have to sorta be close to do it right." Kiba clapped him on the shoulder, straightening as though to prove all was well, but all was terrifyingly not well.

He was losing control of the fox, and if that continued, he'd have to leave. _… and if I continue to lose myself I'll… _

Naruto wasn't aware that he'd started to breathe shallowly and like a trapped animal until Kiba had grabbed both his shoulders and shook him harshly. "Snap out of it!" Kiba's command brought Naruto's eyes up to his own and he blinked owlishly a moment as things settled temporarily and then he felt Kyuubi stir in his mind, and he was abruptly ripped out of consciousness.

**-3-**

**"You insufferable stupid **_**human**_**!" Kyuubi's angered growl was the first thing he was aware of when he opened his eyes to find himself standing ankle deep in sloshing, dripping water. "Taking what is not yours and using it without care… your species has no respect for the rules of nature and then you go and piss upon it because you have no thought—"**

** Naruto shook his head watching as Kyuubi ranted and paced within her cell, her chakra bubbling over and through the bars in her anger, and yet they remained almost controlled, or at the very least subdued. Kyuubi was never subdued, especially when she was upset, and yet the leaking chakra seemed to be absorbed before it could truly manifest beyond the first pathetic little bubbling.**

** "… what's wrong with you?" Naruto asked, head cocking to the side in honest curiosity.**

** "What's wrong with me? I am trapped inside of you and your flimsy body, mind, and convictions! That's what's wrong with me you chakra-sucking insect!" Kyuubi's agitation was causing her hackles to rise and Naruto felt amazed that she had lost the bored, conniving tone she usually used and felt himself start to fear for the parasite.**

** "Shit, you aren't sick and dying are you?" his complaint made her eyes bore into him as though she could destroy his control over her and her cage through that alone. "That's not fair! You finally become useful and now you're sick and dying… you going to kill me too? Fuck I hate you!" **

** The wild chakra spiked and slowly it started to respond to her rage and became the recognizable threat that it usually was. "This **_**illness**_** that we are afflicted with is entirely your fault." The words were low and quiet, quite the opposite from the red that was heating the water quickly.**

** "Huh? What's wrong with us? What did I do now?" Naruto crossed his arms in defiance, daring the bitch to pin this on him. Her eyes flashed and she pushed against the bars, her image appearing to ease through them and escape. Naruto narrowed his eyes and held his ground.**

** She had only gotten this far because he had allowed her too; he couldn't let her do that anymore. He was the one in control of this body, and he could not allow her to gain anymore ground.**

** Concentrating on the bars, Naruto tried to will her back. A crackle of blue chakra became visible momentarily and stopped Kyuubi's progression, but it did not pull her back into the cage.**

** "You dare to insult me?" Her teeth were bared in a cruel grin and he returned the sneer with one of his own.**

** "You do that well enough yourself. I mean, you're trapped by my 'pathetic' and 'weak' human body."**

** "Yes, and due to your ineptness we shall die a painful, unworthy death."**

** "What are you talking about?" Sudden wariness filled him at the words and suddenly her condition was less humorous than before. For her to force a confrontation instead of merely talking in his head… to allow herself to be seen in such a weakened condition, they must truly be dying.**

** "You should not use that which you do not understand, nor own!"**

** "What—"**

** "Those are my reproductive organs you insist on filling with such filth!"**

**Naruto felt himself blush.**

** Quite the feat, actually, when he had no physical body here, and he stuttered as he attempted to regain his equilibrium. "B… But you…"**

** "Leave it to the male to use them incorrectly…"**

** "Excuse me! You're the one who kept telling me to do it!" Naruto yelled pointing his accusing finger at the massive head before him. "Saying all that embarrassing shit about tying him down with his kits!"**

** "And how well did that work out for you? Now you have his foul seed swelling in our womb and sucking all of my chakra to your existence, and you still cannot control your mate."**

** Naruto couldn't find a response to that and so kept his mouth shut, just glaring at his parasite for several long minutes. "Is that the only reason you dragged me here?"**

** "This will kill us."**

** "Oh, so now it's us?" Naruto asked, tilting his head again, this time in a mocking way. "Funny, so why did you suggest it in the first place?"**

** Kyuubi growled low and snapped her jaws once or twice at him before responding. "You have no method to give birth and until your pregnancy stabilizes you cannot use my chakra properly, nor your own as it is currently protecting your weak offspring from the potency of mine. We are a sitting target." Obviously she didn't much like that position or answering any of his questions. It was apparent that she had only mentioned it before as a means of tormenting him.**

**Like that was anything new.**

** "… Well that would have been nice to know."**

** "Stupid degenerate…" Naruto blocked the new list of insults tied to him and attempted to think of a way to resolve this issue.**

** Well, at least now he knew for certain why his senses were so sharp. An influx in Kyuubi's chakra to him while his chakra supported his children would result in his instincts sharpening. **_**And that would account for my chakra's instability and the chakra backlash…**_** Naruto looked at his stomach—still flat and taunt under his shirts—and felt himself grow still. **_**Instinctive reaction… to protect my children… Kyuubi's chakra would know better than mine…**_

** "Wait, why was it so hard to get your chakra moving before?" Naruto waited for a response as her ranting came to a close.**

** "Because conception is a tricky affair in demons and it is taxing upon our bodies. Your inadequacy made it far more irritating than I would have liked as the embryo wasn't certain weather to take my chakra or yours." Kyuubi paused to sneer at him. "Proof that it is yours. My offspring would have a least a small amount of intelligence."**

_**Yeah, because it would so notice the difference between us…**_** Naruto thought with a roll of his eyes. **_**She didn't even notice I was attempting to get pregnant in the first place.**_

** Kyuubi surged up then, having read his mind, as she had a tendency to do, and snarled. "Of course I noticed the stupid actions you make." She paused to let him know she had meant the incident with Sasuke as her next statement reffered to his callousness with his actions moments prior. "Though a miscarriage would be nice, it is against the laws of nature to allow it. That insult would reflect not only upon you and your inane ineptness, but upon myself as well." Kyuubi's irritated rumble made it clear that that sort of insult would not be tolerated, even if it meant allowing his idiocy to be passed on to further generations.**

** "Great. Wonderful. You nearly killed my friend!"**

** "Then watch your actions." Kyuubi turned from him, her grumbling turning inward and not meant for his ears. "More damned Uchihas… from my own womb no less… disgraced by those accursed eyes from within…"**

** He would have turned to leave her to her sulking, having much more to worry about now than he did moments before, when his mind caught on a phrase and refused to budge. "… Wait a minute… you complained about this before."**

** "Your presence is a constant complaint for me, Kit."**

** "No! You mentioned the Uchiha clan before. Several times!" Naruto felt certain of his claims when Kyuubi's head rolled his way and the feeling of smug satisfaction was nearly overwhelming.**

** "Of course I have Kit-ling. What else would I find more distasteful than you and your sire?" That statement could wait until he'd had more time to disassemble it, and so Naruto charged ahead, walking slightly closer to the cage. Kyuubi's eyes flashed with something malicious and Naruto made sure to stop shy of touching the bars, and watched it flicker and fade.**

** "Why do you hate the Uchiha clan so much?"**

** "Why indeed."**

** "Damn it, you stupid parasitic bitch! Answer me, for once in your miserable existence, be useful!"**

** "Useful. I have been far more than that. Compliant too, and look where that landed me; trapped in a temperamental, irresponsible kit with no respect for anything outside his fragile and stunted view." Kyuubi snarled once more, but it somehow seemed far more bitter and wounded than he had ever given her credit to feel.**

**It almost made him pity her.**

** "What's that supposed to mean? And how does that answer my question about the Uchihas?"**

** "It doesn't."**

** His frown was harsh, but did little except make the beast preen before him, her cool demeanor returning smoothly. "Better wake up now, before your little secret is found out. The old one will be poking around here soon if word of your little lack of chakra control gets out."**

** He wanted to argue, to demand that she answer his questions and stop driving him mad with her looping comments and half-answers, but she was right, and he really didn't want anyone knowing just yet. Sooner or later, he'd run out of time, but until then, he'd rather not let it be known.**

** "I'll be back for some answers."**

** "I know." Her grin was vicious.**

**-3-**

The world was a blurred mass of colors for several seconds before his vision focused and Naruto was able to make out the worried, bored, and confused looks on the people around him.

"When the hell did you get here Sai?" The dark haired male shrugged his shoulders slightly, his expression pleasant but unresponsive. That could mean anything, and of course, he didn't get a chance to press for further information.

"Oh, thank god you're awake." Kiba said in a rush looping and arm around his shoulders to help him sit up and kept it there in a companionable hug. "Thought you'd died for a moment there." His relief was obvious in the way he was laughing now, and Naruto felt his guilt return.

"I'm the one who should be worried. You okay?" Naruto asked, poking Kiba in the side gently. As he suspected, Kiba let out a hiss and shifted away from him.

"Ouch. Don't poke at it!"

"We should have the Hag take a look at that." Naruto began, hoping to shift the attention away from himself and his sudden swoon. Kyuubi had brought up several interesting facts that he knew needed to be dealt with, they simply didn't need to be divulged with most of his friends at this exact moment.

"So troublesome. At least attempt to actually have an injury if your going to cause a commotion." Shikamaru muttered, turning away from him and looking off into the distance, as though searching for something Naruto was unaware of.

"She should be here any minute now, we sent Ugly after her." Sai said with a smile and in a way answered Naruto's first question—he was likely with Sakura and came over with her when Kiba ran to get help, because god knew Shikamaru didn't—though the look was actually almost forced looking. He wondered if Sai had gas before Sakura popped back into existence and ran up to them looking flushed.

"She's in a meeting right now, but I told Shizuna—you're awake!"

"Yeah." Naruto agreed with a lopsided smile, rubbing the back of his head. "Sorry for worrying you all."

"What happened? Are you okay? Should I get Yamado-sensei?" Sakura asked quickly, falling to her knees before him without any sense of tact and Naruto fought the urge to hide.

"Sakura…" He whined looking around at the curious faces that surrounded him. He wasn't sure, but he didn't think anyone besides Sakura, Sai, and probably Neji knew the truth about Kyuubi. All of them also knew from accident or default, and he really wasn't looking forward to letting more people know. It was bad enough trying to explain his random reproductive capabilities and dealing with the fact that he will soon have to explain his pregnancy issues with them. Adding Kyuubi to the mix would be too much like suicide.

"—but Kiba said he saw—"

"You pass out like a little girl." Sai interrupted again, smoothly as can be and Naruto was eternally grateful he had the Anbu on his side.

"I did not pass out like a girl!" Naruto yelled out, taking the opening Sai had created and running with it. _Sorry Sakura, but I really don't have time to be explaining this to you right now…_ Naruto sent silently as he jumped to his feet, fighting the momentary vertigo and cursing Kyuubi's horrid reproductive skills. Really, no wonder demons never seemed to have babies; it was too damn risky for them.

"Whoah, I didn't say anything like that!" Kiba defended with a half-smile as Naruto jumped into Sai's space still arguing.

"I slipped! You got that?"

"Yes. You do that often."

"I do not! Keep that up and I'll show you who's slipping!"

"I fear for your delicate constitution. Perhaps that is the cause for your petite genitals."

"That's it!" Naruto cried, ready to actually start fighting with the irritating boy when the ground literally shook beneath their feet, quaking and rumbling in a manner unnatural. Naruto glanced at Sakura wondering if his brush-off had irritated her so much to warrant her creating that disturbance, but her expression was just as shocked and worried as his own.

Blinking once, Naruto turned to see if Tsunade had arrived, but she was not there, and then his insides shivered as the wind kicked up and hit him with the rank odor of decay. Cringing, Naruto turned to look at the group and as though communicating silently to each other, they nodded and took off back to the village.

They split ways quickly, each having their own method of seeking and retreving information, and Naruto wasn't too shocked to see Sakura racing towards the Hokage tower. He was going to follow her lead but was distracted by the chaos surrounding the main streets. Seemed the quake had startled more than just them, either that, or something had changed in the time that they had been out training. _Sakura had mentioned that Tsunade had been in a meeting… an important one from the sound of it… wonder what it was…_

Anxiousness ran through him suddenly at the thought that maybe something had come up and he could stop sitting around. It had been three weeks since Sasuke's second departure and he had been restless even before the odd aura had arrived. This could be fun, or at least a distraction, and then he remembered what Kyuubi had just said.

His chakra was unreliable. He could probably force it out, and even control it to an extent, but it wouldn't be wise or safe, and using too much of hers could result in another backlash reaction, or his accidently releasing her. There were too many variables which made using his skills to their full potential impossible.

In the chaos a little girl stood looking around appearing confused and lost. She stepped a little ways out from the tiny corner of calm she had found and was instantly bowled over by another person hastily making their way past. Using reflexes he long ago honed, Naruto dove to catch the tiny child before she hit the ground.

He had no sooner landed than he was air born again, darting between the buildings closest to him before landing gracefully in a crouch upon a water tower. The little girl had remained unusually silent for the trip, probably still rather shocked by the sudden movement—she couldn't have been much older than five—and he released her gently, meeting her curious brown eyes with a soft smile.

She met his gaze with a steadiness he hadn't quite expected and felt himself smile. She was a cute little thing in her small pink dress. Innocent and tiny, un aware of what the chaos could mean, and the repercussions waiting just ahead, and in that moment he knew he'd be going out there to help. Because this was what he had promised to protect, all those years ago in the Land of Waves.

"There you go." He murmured, stepping back and standing his full height. The girl continued to stare up at him, unresponsive to the whole ordeal, and Naruto decided that she would most likely be fine for the moment. He could sense the woman in the house below him and with all the movement from roof to roof, someone would be able to get her down in short order. The kid would be fine. So, with a swift nod he darted away again and into the fray.

The rushing had not ceased, and neither had his anticipation, and Naruto was further convinced that if he was called he would be going into battle regardless of his condition. It was foolish, but he could not stay on the sidelines if he was needed, it just wasn't his way.

Sasuke should know that best of all.

"Naruto! What are you doing?" Sakura was below him, once again looking flushed, and he couldn't help but appreciate her speed. To have made it to the tower and back by now was no little feat. "Team Seven has been called in!"

Naruto grinned, liking the sound of that, aware—just as she was—that the name was no longer a flimsy memory of hope, but a true title with a full three man team once more. Sakura returned the smile and took off again, Naruto close on her heels.

Entering Tsunade's office, Naruto nearly jerked to a halt when he found Neji and Lee already standing before the large desk. For a second he wondered if they had interrupted a separate meeting, but with the lack of Tenten and Maito Gai, it didn't seem so.

"Uh… did I miss something? Why are fuzzy brows and Neji here?"

"Ah, Naruto, I see you are well." Tsunade began and Naruto met her gaze, well aware that she was assessing him, and as such, made a show about being irritated when it became apparent that Kakashi was also missing, and with Sasuke on his own mission, that meant that Sakura and he were teaming up with Lee and Neji.

Nothing to actually be upset about, they were both great at what they did, but it was expected of him to throw a fit about being placed under someone his own age, and having his team further disassembled so shortly after it had finally become whole.

His ranting did the trick, as it always did, and caused Tsunade to roll her eyes and lean back in her seat. "Listen, last night we received a missive which revealed that someone has infiltrated the underground palace and broken the seal on Mouryou." (1) Tsunade's voice was grave, as was the mission she was detailing.

A current of unease ran through those gathered.

The story of that demon was almost as well known as that of Kyuubi, one known more as a horror story told to bad children, but still, almost everyone knew what this statement truly meant. Especially Naruto.

_Well, this won't be pretty._ He was certain of that. Hell, if Kyuubi was anything to go by, this Mouryou would be one pissed off evil entity. And that meant they would need him, the Kyuubi container, on this mission.

He really didn't have a choice.

Naruto was well aware of the risks he was taking, both with himself and his team as he continued to remain silent about his condition, but if there was one thing he was certain of, Neji, Lee, and Sakura could all pull off a simple protection mission without him having to be at the top of his game. He could rely on them to do their part, and he could focus on doing his. If it became necessary, which would probably be the case if this Priestess Tsunade insisted they had to protect had a weak sense of self, Naruto knew he could pull off a miracle. It was what he was good at.

Kyuubi rumbled in the back of his head, but she was either aware of his ingrained stupidity, or simply decided to work with him for once, as he felt a flush of warmth flood his chakra channels. She'd help him, if for no other reason than he instinct to survive.

And that was all he really had to do.

Unconsciously, Naruto placed a hand on his belly as Tsunade finished the details of their mission, and made a promise to himself as well as the child Kyuubi had just confirmed.

_I will not die._

**A.N. Yes, Naruto is very contradictory in this chapter. Sorry about that, he's rather messed up right now, but all in all I'd say he's doing pretty good. He's always been quick to forgive once the initial anger has passed, so hope you aren't too disappointed with him. And yes this ending was a direct opening for the Shippuden Movie one. I had to tie it in somewhere, I very much enjoyed it. Well, please review!**

**(1) The Evil Monster from Shippuden Movie One. At least according to the Subbed version I have. If I am incorrect please let me know. Thanks.**


	16. Chapter 16

**A.N. Okay, here it is. Sorry for the delay, Sasuke had issues and made me rewrite it, but now that his tantrum is over the rest should flow a lot faster. Please let me know what you think of this.**

_**Kyuubi the Bitch**_

**Sasuke**

Chapter 8: Achievements and Goals

He would later blame it on the unnerving feeling of being watched, which of course he blamed on Kakashi because the Jounin would send a summon to keep tabs on him, and therefore he blamed the bastard, for his slip.

"Now that's a stupid name." Suigetsu said with his head tilted a little to the side, examining the placard as though it should change itself for him and ease his displeasure. It didn't of course, but he tried it all the same. "You think they named it after someone?"

Sasuke couldn't quite respond himself as he stood before the bridge that had been little more than a half completed project the last time he'd seen it, and at the time it had had no name.

'The Great Naruto Uzumaki Bridge'

_Huh. Look at that dobe, your immortalized as a bridge that connects the island to the main land. _The amusement he felt at that thought was fleeting and was swiftly taken over by a flood of warmth. This place had symbolized so much for the both of them, and now they had left their mark as clearly as the memories had.

"You're doing that freaky inner smile thing again…" Suigetsu looked between him and the sign several times. "You know the person named this?"

"Hn." Sasuke shook his head and schooled his features into a blank mask before trudging on. Suigetsu could debate all he wanted, but Sasuke had already decided that he wouldn't willingly tell him anything about Naruto. They were together for the sole purpose of vengeance. Once their goals were accomplished—or at least until Sasuke had led the solid-challenged teen to the Samehada, which if Kisame was still with Itachi, would be a side note to his own agenda—they had no reason to remain together. Suigetsu was not a permanent fixture in his life, Naruto was.

So Suigetsu would just have to adjust to disappointment.

"Oh. Well… that's nice… man his parents must have hated him…"

_They just might have, to have left him with such a curse…_ Sasuke tried to shake the thought from his mind not all that interested in recalling the epiphany of Naruto's parentage as it still served no purpose to him or their mission.

"Can you imagine having to tote that around?" Suigetsu shuddered and then grinned to himself. "Though, makes you wonder what he did to get the bridge named after him…"

Sasuke ignored the continued babble, and instead focused on the hallow noise his footfalls made upon the wood of the bridge. His eyes drifted down to watch his feet as echoes from a time long gone filled his ears.

Screams.

Laughter.

Ice.

Pain.

Friendship.

This was where it had all started; his and Naruto's first real step towards each other. They had danced around the topic, had seen and spoken a few brief times, but this mission—their first—had been the turning point of everything. Just as that first fateful meeting near the river when they were children had set them on a course that would define them.

_And now I'm thinking about him again…_ Sasuke let out a sigh.

He'd done so well in pushing the blonde from his mind and into the safe haven of his subconscious thoughts since leaving Konoha. Naruto had held no place for the entirety of the trip, where he'd focused on plans that would guarantee the help of the other two members of his group, and different methods of attack he'd be most successful with. Not to mention the peculiar felling of being watched.

But that damned bridge had ruined it all.

Now his thoughts were in disarray and useless tidbits kept pouring in. What was Naruto up to? Had it been a success—he had a feeling in his gut that it had been and he relied on that just because he could—had he told anyone yet? What would he think of this bridge?

_Probably laugh and strut around for several hours pointing out how this somehow made him a better candidate for Hokage._ Sasuke felt himself almost smile at the thought, even as it was quickly followed by the memory of their confrontation before Orochimaru. Sasuke may have had doubts about Naruto's dream ever becoming a reality, but in that moment when Naruto had asked him what good a Hokage was if he couldn't even save a beloved friend; Sasuke knew that the Dobe would make it.

He had to.

No one with that much conviction and moral pride could not. _And now I'm being sentimental... _Sasuke released his breath slowly through his nose. It would seem that the romanticized view that one tended to use in regards to those they loved were not Uchiha-proof. What that meant for him Sasuke feared. _At the rate I'm going I might just grow a damned uterus…_

"Maybe he built this thing single handed. Naw, that's just stupid… I mean who in their right mind would do that? But hell if my name was Fishcake Whirlpool(1), I'd probably be more prone to insanity too." Suigetsu continued to guess on what it was that Naruto had accomplished and it only served to torment the raven haired man.

Sasuke found himself reminiscing even as he tried not to. It was amazing how important the memories had become. Then again, perhaps it was all hindsight that made the memory as treasured; it seemed far more likely than not considering how irritated he had been at the time. Whatever the reason, Sasuke found it enthralling, and allowed just a moment of tender regard to pull him from reality.

_ The room was dark. Sasuke was aware of that more than anything else, and focused on it as his body let him know that he was over heated, and in pain. His wounds from the day before—or was he missing more days then he thought? His time sense was all messed up and he had that dizzy, fuzzy sensation of having slept too long—ached and burned. His throat especially felt raw, and he was certain that if he tried to talk it would be raspy at best and breathy at worst. He wasn't looking forward to testing it, and had already decided that he would be less social than normal—and mentally weighed the reactions and comments he'd have to endure with such an action— when he realized that his chest felt heavy._

What the… I thought those wounds were treated all ready—_Sasuke's thoughts broke off abruptly and his eyes widened in astonishment when they fell upon a mop of gold. For several seconds, he was unable to fully comprehend what he was seeing, and then he couldn't quite accept it as true. It was simply too odd; too out of character for the idiot. _But… he did cry when he saw I was okay…_ Sasuke felt his cheeks heat at that reminder._

_And now he just felt uncomfortable._

_ Naruto, for all intents and purpose was sound asleep on his chest, his ear tilted as though listening to his heartbeat. He was still in his pajama's and it was obvious from the awkward position he'd curled himself into—Sasuke made a mental note to tease him for his sleeping habits when the idiot was limping from the kinks in his spine later—that Naruto had _needed_ the reassurance that he, that Sasuke, was alive, and had only relaxed enough to sleep when he had proof._

_ Sasuke wanted to squirm. It felt too weird to have the idiot worry so much, and the close proximity to him made him uncomfortable. He'd never had anyone who really truly cared about his health, and the fact that the boy who randomly tried to attack him—both mentally, emotionally, and physically—at every turn was downright unnatural. Sasuke's skin itched the longer he thought about it as though Naruto's dobe-ness was catching and by being close to the idiot he'd lose his ability and mind. Sasuke frowned and shifted but found his wounds protested instantly and fell back with a hiss through clenched teeth._

_Naruto didn't budge._

_ Sasuke felt mildly insulted, much the way he had when he'd first realized he was trapped on a team with the obnoxious, multiple failure who had kissed him in the middle of class, and like before, he felt a burning desire to beat the boy into a bloodied pulp. It was stupid, and irrational, and like everything else that concerned the blonde, Sasuke couldn't stop the feeling._

_ "Such a dobe…" Sasuke breathed out—and he was right it was almost inaudible—with a sneer. He slept like the dead. Shinobi needed to be alert at all times, this was just another way that Naruto was lacking. Still, Naruto had proven himself against Haku, and he had shown potential during that stupid exercise with chakra Kakashi had made them work on shortly after arriving (Sasuke was still astounded that Sakura had beat him at something, and silently placed that memory in the 'It-never-happened-damn-it' box). Begrudgingly, Sasuke admitted that perhaps Naruto wasn't such a lost cause after all._

_That in no way meant he wanted the other laying on him._

_ With a grunt Sasuke shifted again, and through trial and error managed to lever himself free from the dead-weight with the equally dead sense of self-preservation. Sitting now, watching the other drool onto the blankets, Sasuke wondered what it was that made the boy fight so hard despite his obvious lack in ability and mental skill. He was useless, or he had been, and he wasn't that amazing from what he had seen—he would not give Naruto credit for Haku's defeat until he had proof that it had happened at all—and yet Naruto insisted that he would become Hokage. More than that, he truly believed it. That was more than Sasuke had even dared to do in regards to Itachi. He swore he would kill his brother, but did he truly believe himself capable of it?_

_ Sasuke frowned, his eyes narrowing as he watched the other sleep, those dopey features pulling up and into a smile that was as stupid as the rest of him and hated._

_ He hated the blonde for his tenacity, his faith, his never ending dumb luck, and he hated himself for not being able to compare, more than that, for willingly choosing death for the idiot without even an attempted to take down Itachi. Sasuke's fists shook and he contemplated hitting Naruto in his frustration but held back at the last minute._

_ Once the other woke up there was no off-switch to his stupidity, and Sasuke didn't want to listen to his babble and shouts, and definitely didn't want to deal with him while animated. No, drooling and unconscious—though disgusting and irritating—was better than the alternative. Last thing he needed was a headache on top of everything else. _

_ Sasuke turned to look out the window in the room. It was early morning, and the haze from the water had yet to burn off. It made the morning chill and fantastical as he could hear the soft lapping of the waves as though he was looking out onto the River Styx._

How could I have been so foolish? _Sasuke thought, his lip curling in self disgust. _Dying before Itachi. Stupid, and for what reason? To save this worthless, untalented Dobe who can't even control his temper long enough to make a difference._ Sasuke tasted his guilt and short comings on his tongue. It was bitter and acidic, much like his memories and Sasuke let the taste consume him, a reminder of how weak he was, and how far he had yet to go._

If I can be brought down by this idiot… I have no chance of achieving my revenge…

"I'm going to be Hokage! Just you watch me!"

_ The blonde—as though hearing the memory Sasuke had entertained—made a sound in his sleep and flopped—not rolled, turned, or shifted, he flopped, like a dying fish—onto his back, his mouth wide open in a disturbing snort and then fell silent once more, as though he had died._

_Sasuke could only wish._

_ Naruto pissed him off, more than anyone else he knew. Sasuke hated him, and knew the other was almost unworthy of the air he breathed, and yet, he pushed him to be better—though Sasuke would rather kiss Sakura than admit it to anyone else—and that was something Sasuke needed. He needed to understand what power it was that forced Naruto to believe without a doubt in the impossible. Sasuke needed to understand and replicate the power that helped the idiot overcome the obstacles that should have destroyed him. He may hate it, but he could admit when he was lacking. _Perhaps, I should focus on beating you first._ Sasuke thought, his expression softening slightly; no longer a glare, but not quite a smirk, and nodded to himself. _I won't ever lose to you again. You're not worth enough to defeat me in anything, Dobe. And I'll make sure you see that._ With that lingering thought, Sasuke slipped from the room, and when Naruto came out later, red faced and awkward, Sasuke pretended not to have noticed his presence._

_After all, who wanted to remember that?_

Sasuke shook his head once more looking at his feet and couldn't help the smile that curved his lips. To be able to think favorably of the one he loved, to be capable of feeling stupid and sappy and knowing that those feelings didn't make him weak, was a gift he had never expected to own or to even understand. That was yet another lesson he owed the blonde, and he had no intention of shunning it now.

Though, before he could fully entertain the idea of submersing himself in such nonsense he had to take out the threat to his life. Itachi was always there, a dark memory that threatened to wipe him out and consume him once more, and if he managed to get Naruto, he would. If that happened, Sasuke knew he would not recover from it. But the problems didn't end with Itachi, no he was just the first immediate concern.

Following Itachi's impending death, he still had to deal with acclimating to the village, possibly raising a child, wooing Naruto, toppling the news of Naruto's father and whether or not to bring it up, keeping an eye on team Hebi after they parted ways in case his connection caused problems with Konoha at a later date, as well as keeping an eye out for the Akatsuki. He doubted Itachi was the strongest in that group; it would be foolish to blindly believe that, just as believing that he was strong enough to defeat his brother on his own was suicidal.

No, he doubted he'd ever be prepared to take on Itachi, if for no other reason than his memory made him out to be invincible. Though that may not be the reality, it remained in his mind and would leave him feeling inadequate for the rest of his life. That was why he needed Suigetsu, who would be motivated to distract Kisame, and with his unique capabilities it would keep his opponents on their toes and could possibly distract his brother. Karin, though bat-shit crazy, was useful for her chakra control, healing, and tracking abilities. Yes, finding Itachi would be far easier with her than without, and his brother would not expect that, nor would he be aware of how easily he could recover with her available. Jugo, now he was the real muscle behind Sasuke. His lack of control could prove far more useful than the other two, as his rage would guarantee him a victory against any mediocre ninja. Hell, Sasuke was willing to bet Jugo could keep Itachi busy when he truly lost himself in his bloodlust. It also helped that Jugo saw him as a replacement—or perhaps a shadow would be a better description—of that poor bastard, Kimimaro. His regard for that memory would ensure Sasuke's protection in battle, as Jugo would not wish to relive the death again.

Yes, he had chosen his team carefully, and with them he was certain he could defeat his brother. The rest of the Akatsuki members though, he doubted he could face them as easily or with any confidence. They would just have to wait for now. _Though with how far Naruto has merged with Kyuubi, how could they even hope to separate them? _

Sasuke frowned, pulling up the vague memory he'd overheard from Orochimaru and mulling over the words carefully.

_ "They need the Kyuubi to complete the circle, but it is useless with the demon and container in harmony. It is why the eight tailed beast has not been taken. They lack the ability to free what has been tamed. And without the lock, the key is useless." Orochimaru's voice sounded mildly bitter yet was mostly cynical as though enjoying a personal joke that had once stung him. _

_ Kabuto shifted closer, the bandages in his hands making a rustling sound that made Sasuke certain that the wounds his teacher had sustained from Naruto had been more serious than either had implied. _

_ Sasuke smirked, his chance to take down Orochimaru was fast approaching if he was correct, and it made his fingertips tingle with anxiousness, and Sasuke worked to fight the feeling down. This he could not rush._

_ "Perhaps, but the Key will still be needed. It will be enough to keep them busy, and keep Naruto out of our way." Kabuto didn't sound entirely certain himself._

_ "No, though the lack of control he showed would suggest that he would be an easy catch that is untrue. The others will be aware of that. Why else would he send Itachi after him?"_

_ Kabuto made a sound of agreement. Proof that whatever it was the Akatsuki was after, whatever reason they needed Itachi to hunt Naruto, the Medic Nin knew and did not need further explanation. So this discussion was an old one, reiterated for either Orochimaru's own benefit, or because he was leading up to something the other had not yet become aware of._

_The Snake loved to prod and hint to see what other's may or may not know._

_ "Yes, they will continue to believe that they can use the Nine-Tails for their goal, but they will be sadly mistaken."_

_ "Orochimaru?" And there was the confusion._

_ Sasuke could imagine the haughty look the snake would wear then. He loved having knowledge other's lacked, he thrived off of it, which made him a great source of information. It also made Sasuke's job easier. Orochimaru could be cryptic, but he certainly enjoyed bragging. It would be his downfall in the end."… why did the beast stop at four?"_

_ "Excuse me?"_

_ "Tails. Why didn't she rip free when the boy lost conscience thought?" He now sounded agitated and the scrap of bandages stilled._

_ "Why not continue to the ninth and attain freedom." Kabuto concluded, and Sasuke felt a shiver of apprehension dawn on him, as his mind clearly gave him the image from the Valley of the end, where Naruto stood engulfed in red chakra and blood, four tails clearly defined._

Nine. Nine tales and Kyuubi would be all that was left… _Sasuke tossed the thoughts away from him, aware that they would only distract from what he needed now, and refused to acknowledge them further._

_It hadn't happened._

_It wouldn't happen._

_ Naruto was too proud to let it._

_ "Precisely. She has never waited patiently, never listened to any but _him._" Orochimaru paused as the wrapping continued. "… yet she hesitated."_

_ "Maybe she is aware that she would be captured upon her escape. With Naruto it is less likely that she can be controlled." There was a subtle insult to Naruto's intelligence in the tone._

_ "No." It was a sharp sound, almost a hiss, and Sasuke slid further away in case he had been spotted. When the words continued Sasuke stilled his breath so that it barely disturbed the air around him. "No, the contract she can stomach, this should be intolerable."_

_ Silence fell for so long, Sasuke began to assume the important facts had run dry, and he had nearly left when Orochimaru started up, his words hardly a whisper._

_ "No, she cannot harm the boy. That is the only reason that makes sense."_

"_But what would keep her from doing so? From all the blood and ash she certainly didn't hold back from inflicting pain."_

"_No, but she did not attempt to construct the fifth tail. Nor did she try for more when cornered."_

_Kabuto made a considering huff and the sound of securing tape being ripped filled the air._

"_She is the key, as such, she is powerful, and volatile she would not hold back unless she had no choice, and a key is rendered useless when it is damaged… adjusted… changed."_

_ "She's merging with him." Kabuto's response sounded both awed and revenant with sudden comprehension, filled with the same malicious glee Orochimaru's had held before. "That makes the plan useless. If he cannot open the gate—"_

_ "He cannot change the world." Orochimaru sounded smug then; pleased. "His grand schemes end here." A bitter laugh. "Minato's plan was well played, and he will continue to be the kink in the armor. I told them he was the one who needed to be killed before we set the plan in motion."_

_ "Their loss is your gain." Kabuto returned, and Sasuke retained a scowl as the conversation drifted from anything Sasuke wished to hear and he slipped away; just another shadow in the tunnels._

Most of the conversation left more questions, but from what he could gather Sasuke knew Naruto, or at least Kyuubi, was the final piece needed and the most important at that. The Akatsuki could not let him be, but they could not use him either. What that meant, or if they knew of the turn of events Sasuke didn't know, and that was why the group was on his list though not near the top.

Orochimaru had implied that the group was unaware of Naruto's merging with Kyuubi, but the snake had been known to be wrong before. Still, something told him that this time, the bastard was probably correct in his assumptions. Whether that was good or bad Sasuke couldn't yet tell.

Whatever they had planned there was still another out there that they needed to get before Naruto became an absolute necessity. Their plans were vague and seemed to imply some sort of political reform, unless Orochimaru had been literal in his words, and if that was the case, it was a problem that Tsunade needed to deal with, not him. Lastly, it appeared that Kyuubi hadn't been completely truthful—shocker that—and though she posed a mental threat to Naruto, it appeared that she could not kill him completely as she would wish. He only hoped that Orochimaru's hypothesis on this was correct, but again, that would have to be dealt with after Itachi.

_And before that, we need the sword._

He really had to stop thinking in circles.

Maybe 'dobe' _was _catching…

"Uchiha-san?" The questioning voice was curious and slightly timid. Sasuke pulled up short and looked up without much thought, and quickly wished he hadn't when his eyes fell upon a pre-teen with messy dark hair and a very recognizable frown.

"Inari-kun."

"What is it with you knowing people with food names?" Suigetsu asked, the words were light and joking, but the tone implied his unease with the situation. Sasuke was well aware of it as well, seeing as the more people that saw them the easier they could be tracked and/or avoided. Sasuke frowned as the small boy—who walked with far more assurance than before—came toward him, his face splitting into a smile. For a moment, Sasuke was unable to move as his mind took time to recall the memory of the child whose frown looked as though it was etched from marble upon his features, reconciling that to the grin now was almost impossible.

The moment cost him.

"Why are you here? Is Naruto with you?" Inari looked around Sasuke at Suigetsu and then tilted to try and see if the blonde was hidden behind him. Sasuke blinked slowly as the child pulled back up to look at him in askance, his smile still wide. "Grandpa has been waiting for you to come through again. He said he didn't want to bother you with a letter requesting your presence for nothing, but that you'd come through this area at some point, and here you are."

Suigetsu sounded like he was choking back a laugh and Sasuke pulled himself back together and faced the boy. His bright hopeful face was almost painful to look at, and again he remembered what it had been like when they had escorted the old man here and faced off with Zabuza and Haku.

_The pain was extensive, echoing from the numerous small wounds and the burn from the ice needles slowly melting inside of him. But, the pain was nothing compared to what he would feel if he fell here and his brother escaped the punishment his family cried out for. _

_ Sasuke glared, ignoring the slight tremble in his muscles and focused on his heartbeat and breathing, his eyes sharp and burning. The sensation alone would have told him his success in activating his bloodline's technique, even if the quick comprehension of his thoughts and senses hadn't already tipped him off, and it was thanks to that that he saw the shift of Haku's focus._

_ Naruto. _

_ He was going to kill him, and suddenly, Sasuke was moving. His feet threw chakra into the ground propelling him faster, farther, further, and nothing had been clearer in his mind than the fact that he couldn't let Naruto die. He couldn't say why, he would never be able to explain it, but something; the echo of his voice in his head calling out his name, the warmth that filled him when he realized that someone still knew him and not his last name, it was simply too precious to lose._

_Not now._

_Not like this._

_ Sasuke pulled up in front of him and felt the bite of the needles through his body, and the warm bubble of his blood flowed out through his mouth and across his skin, and he felt nothing more than relief and a slight bitterness at the numb feeling creeping through him._

So… this is it. I wasn't strong enough to stop Itachi…_ Sasuke forced himself to remain standing and waited for the aching pain to fill him; the rage, the hurt, the anguish._

"Sasuke!"

_ Sasuke's lips tilted up slightly as the remembered cry from the blonde fill him with comfort and those feelings couldn't rise up to swallow him. _But, I was strong enough to save him.

_ Naruto shifted behind him waking up and Sasuke allowed himself to slump, his arms no longer able to feel, and felt content. His existence was not useless, he was not worthless, he had saved someone. At the very least he knew he had the strength to accomplish that at the very least, and maybe, that would be enough. Maybe._

_But maybe, it didn't matter either way._

_ "Sasuke…"_

_As long as that voice kept calling out his name._

"Uchiha-san?" Inari was watching him closely, eyes wide and worried, and Sasuke blinked the memory away and the conflicted feelings with them. This place was where he learned the meaning of friendship, and he had neglected to realize how powerful that could be. He should have been aware of it.

"He is not here."

Inari jerked up, his smile losing some of its vibrancy. "Oh. Uh, where you headed? Does it have anything to do with the rogue Ninja's that passed through last week?"

Sasuke wasn't sure what to make of that bit of insight, and briefly weighed the consequences against the information he could get from the kid. If it was Akatsuki—and he doubted it unless they were really getting sloppy—a head's up to Tsunade would be nice, but most likely unnecessary. Konoha had survived without him for years, he had to start trusting the Anbu to do their job, and if it wasn't Akatsuki, the ninja's would be of little concern. Again, either way, Konoha would know about it probably before his summon even made it to the Hokage.

No, he could afford to letthis slide. He'd send a notice that a group of rouge Ninja's were sighted in the Land of Waves. That would be sufficient if they were not aware of it.

"We're on a trip that can't be addressed at the moment. Can I count on you to keep this meeting secret?" Sasuke asked, even as he made the subtle movements that would allow him to perform a genjutsu. Inari seemed none the wiser, making the whole thing easier as he met Sasuke's eyes trustingly.

"Yeah! Of course, I won't even tell gramps." He said, once more beaming, and Sasuke smirked as the dimness settled over his features and he wandered into a dream. By the time he woke up, he would most likely believe the whole meeting nothing more than a dream.

"Well, that could have been avoided… you're slipping." Suigetsu joked, falling into step with ease completely ignorant—or perhaps ignoring on purpose—Sasuke's discontent. He shouldn't have allowed that conversation, he shouldn't have allowed his personal thoughts and memories to cloud his judgment. It was stupid and would be fatal. Gritting his teeth Sasuke began boxing it all back inside, securing his thoughts and memories behind the mental walls he'd created in Sound. Where they had been up until he'd seen the name of that stupid bridge.

_I cannot expect to do anything, or be of any use while my mind is so fragmented._ Concentrating on his breathing, Sasuke blocked it all out, until the chill calm of reason and intent held him in its clawing fingers.

The rest of the trip to the gravesite was uneventful, and aside from the emotional excess Suigetsu made over the blade, the retrieval was as silent and clinical as ever, and then they were free from the land of waves. Sasuke barely glanced up as they crossed the bridge once more, and his thoughts stayed placid and focused. Sasuke was certain he was overreacting, hyperaware, but he swore he felt eyes watching him as he passed into the forest, eyes that he now couldn't blame on Kakashi because they would have followed him into the Land of waves, and they had not. Taking the quickest route to their next destination where Karin would be, Sasuke kept alert and wary of the feeling. It would be best to gain her trust and allegiance before attempting to break out Jyugo.

Halfway to their destination, Sasuke felt a shadow of unease. Where it came from he couldn't tell, and for a while he assumed that it was their follower, and when the sensation progressed steadily, Sasuke began altering their route. They paused randomly and doubled back around a few times. Suigetsu made no comment, proof that the feeling was not just in his mind, but no attack came, and each of his summons returned with neither incident nor information.

The one sent to Konoha never returned.

Sasuke dared not send another, nor could he risk returning for more information on the group of ninja. It was irritating, but he would have to wait. Sooner or later his stalker would have to make a move, and when they did, Sasuke would make certain that they regretted it. He could wait till then for his answers.

The feeling of being watched lingered just as the unease grew until it was a palpable pressure against his skin, but the lack of a chakra signature and the easy noise of the forest around him ruled out any real threat.

Anything tangible at least.

When they entered the lair Sasuke lost the feeling temporarily, focused as he was on his goals, and it wasn't until they had left—Karin and Suigetsu bickering like children—for Jugo that Sasuke realized that the weight of eyes had dissipated. By then, he had no time for concern, and Jugo was in a killing mood upon their arrival, soon enough it was set aside completely.

**-2-**

**The doors had been drawn shut, turning the inside a subdued gold. It didn't do much for the lighting, but it was enough to play by, and the child sat before the couch, face buried in his arms, counting slowly listening to the sounds of the house around him. It creaked and groaned as the building settled creating a calliope, but the harmonics were somehow comforting instead of frightening. Reaching the agreed upon number, the child pushed up with a sharp cry to alert the other player—currently hiding within the house—of his pursuit, and froze upon seeing the outline against the door.**

** The man stood tall against the lightened doorway, a dark blemish against gold. His cloak—dark and stained—held the colors of his clan's crest but their design—clouds stained red like the foreboding sky before a sea storm—made his stomach churn. Acid rushed up his throat and squeezed his heart as those pin-wheeled eyes focused on him after barely flickering around the room, his expression blank and unreadable.**

** Outside the wind picked up a keening wail and the golden sun flickered as though jumping behind clouds. The child imagined that if he could see them they would have been the color of those eyes, and would remain just a cold.**

** "Little brother, you have been busy." The voice was like a coil of smoke, cloying, choking and acrid. The child shook and stepped back a half step. This person didn't belong here, and yet, unlike the snake, the child could not hope to push this being out. He had destroyed the place once before, he was still apart of it, in the shadows and dark marks that still flickered into being when the sunlight hid.**

**Scared.**

**He was scared.**

**Those eyes sharpened and a frown marred the features there in. The expression made the child sick and his lower lips trembled and tears burned his eyes that he dared not blink. "So disappointing. Have you not even tried? You managed to defeat Orochimaru easily enough." The figure glanced briefly toward the door where the serpentine tree would be if the doors had been left open. "Yet you fail to even face me?"**

** The child trembled inside, torn between fear and sorrow, unable to make a move away or against the shadow whose very presence left a sullen stain upon the floor. His heart pounded brokenly, and he swore the very walls of the house trembled with its pace.**

"**How disappointing." Those eyes pinned him to his place and held him captive, and then the sound from above resounded, like a glass wind chime the child felt himself grow cold and still. The other straightened up suddenly, that blood-like gaze lifting toward the sound an expression of surprised content clashing with the condemning aura that surrounded him.**

** "Well, isn't this fascinating." The being said, his lips parting in a smile that held no warmth as his eyes lowering from where the sound of footfalls echoed, and the soft, distant sound of laughter drifted back to him. It was the motion of a monster, an Oni before it devoured its victim whole. The child whimpered, too scared to move, too desperate to flee.**

** "Sasuke." The voice called out and the child knew he couldn't allow that golden light to enter this room, couldn't allow the Oni to devour that small glowing being, and jerked in place, his eyes wide and frightened upon the figure that sullied his haven.**

** That twisted grin fell to him then and chilled him to the core. He had to move, but he couldn't! Something was wrong, something stopped him from charging forward and hurting the man the way he knew he had to, and the light was coming, and he had to protect it, and… and…**

** "Then it isn't a coincidence…" The Oni muttered. He watched as the figure's edges became blurred, feathering out like trendels of smoke, much like the voice, and another shiver raked up his spine.**

** "Tell me little brother... Why is the Kyuubi surrounded by your chakra? Or shall I find out on my own?" His voice turned to the rasping cries of crows as his form dissolved into a flurry of wings, claws and beaks. The dark birds cast horrifying shadows and streaked the room with moving stains that choked him and threw the child to his knees, hands gripping his head in terror as the light hid fully behind darkness bring back the dark outline of stains on the floor, the shadows flaring to life around him.**

** Distantly he heard the voice call out for him, its approach hurried, but he couldn't focus on that, not now, now when the darkness was ripping him into pieces.**

** "You are far too weak, little brother. Far, far too weak."**

**The screaming blocked out the tender calls, and the darkness consumed him.**

**-2-**

Sasuke jerked awake his heart thundering against his ribs in a bruising tattoo as a cold clinging sweat soaked him through. For a few seconds he wondered if he had been woken by the ensuing fight between Karin and Suigetsu he'd been aware of on the edge of consciousness while he slept, but the pounding in his temples, and the shaking in his joints belayed that momentary hope. His nightmare remained just on the edge of memory, hazy and indistinct save for the words, spoken in the voice he hated above all others.

He couldn't even remember falling asleep.

_Damn it… I should have known, should have realized…_ Sasuke grit his teeth against the head ache and the feeling of inadequacy. Itachi had made the first move, and he'd done it from a safe distance and without any of his team member's noticing.

_"Why is the Kyuubi surrounded by your Chakra?"_

Sasuke focused on the chakra around him, far from convinced that the nightmare had been a trivial mix of subconscious fears and stress. As though waiting for his attention, the lingering brush of chakra twanged from around him. They were thin, whisp-like and dangerous, the same ensnaring threads that had bound his mind in nightmares until the fifth Hokage had broken through to draw him out.

_No… weaker. This is not the same as before…_ Sasuke tensed in wait, feeling the chakra recede from him and frowned, well aware that he would not find a trail. For a fleeting moment he wanted to charge after it anyway, just because his brother had been _here_. But he felt tired in every sense of the word, and he would not give Itachi the satisfaction of having him running around like a child in the dark.

No, as soon as his world stopped feeling like it was made of play-dough, and he was certain he could fight without lingering after affects—his horrid battle with Naruto on the roof of the hospital had taught him better than to attempt to fight after having his mind-raped—he would turn to Karin. Loath as he was to admit it, she was better at this than he was.

"Sasuke isn't taking Kabuto seriously enough." Suigetsu, for once sounded serious and rather concerned, it did nothing to calm his frantic thoughts and mind. It also didn't help his mood. Kabuto wasn't worth thinking about when Itachi was out there just waiting for him. Sasuke almost called out to the two irritants, the sooner he had Karin focusing on Itachi's chakra the better but his vocal chords seemed just as paralyzed as the rest of his mind. _Damn it, I don't have time to play his fucking games. _Sasuke internally snarled as slowly his body came more into its own.

It only proved how far he had yet to go.

"Of course he isn't!" Karin predictably defended. "The pathetic little medic might be taking over Sound, but he has nothing on Sasuke, and given the choice they would abandon him for Sasuke-sama." Her words sounded far too similar to Sakura's for his tastes but there was nothing that could be done about it, and her affection for him could be a great motivator, so Sasuke would suffer through it. If it meant getting closer to his goals, he had no qualms with using the girl.

Some corner of his mind shuddered at that thought and he hastily beat it into submission, pulling the cold, numbed sensation closer around him, almost like a shield. On some level he knew he shouldn't be doing it, but still, he simply didn't have time to care.

"You're only saying that because you want to fuck him six ways to Sunday. Did it ever occur to you that Sasuke ignored your advances and the information about the new power structure going on in Sound, for a reason?" Suigetsu brought the topic up again and it triggered another memory that he had set aside as unimportant. But perhaps he should have paid closer attention to it. He took his momentary uselessness as the chance and allowed his thoughts to wander back and away a bit.

_Karin was leaning far too close for comfort, her fingertip trailing over the skin that gaped through his loose fitted top. He suddenly wished he'd grabbed a spare change at the house. Hell Naruto's orange ensemble would have been a better alternative to this. But, that like many other things, were all in hind-sight and did him no real good now._

_ "You should know, Kabuto is already calling for your blood." She giggled a bit madly her cheeks flushed under the glasses and the tangled mat of red that was facing away from him. "Of course that isn't a problem for you. You were Orochimaru's pupil, Kabuto has nothing but his medical skills to protect him."_

_Shows how much she knew._

_ Again, Sasuke remained silent. She seemed to think this meant he was encouraging her, and she continued, pressing close to his side. "The only thing he had before that made him important to Orochimaru, aside from his medical skills of course, were his connections."_

_ For a brief moment her words sparked worry inside of him. How much did he know about the other? He had been in their care for the last two years, had over heard several of their conversations and knew enough to realize that Kabuto was the only one Orochimaru trusted implicitly. He had assumed that was because of some test the other had passed, but now he wondered if it was more._

_ Could Orochimaru have kept him so close because of those so called connections? Did he trust him because of those connections, or was this all just needless worry. Over thought on a topic that was actually as simple as he had originally perceived?_

_ In any case, he wouldn't solve it at this moment. "Hn. He won't move against me without a plan. For now, he isn't worth the thought."_

_ Karin practically squirmed with joy at his words. It was mildly grotesque knowing that his words had pleased her so much that she would probably have fantasies about them and his tone later. It made him feel rather dirty overall, and he mentally promised to beat Naruto to a pulp if he ever did anything similar to this. The action was so degrading and disturbing, not to mention it was a habit girls seemed to develop around him. _

_ He much preferred Naruto's crass words and blunt actions. If this were Naruto, he'd probably have shivered a bit tying to hide his reaction and then would blurt out that he was horny. _He would then accuse me of making him so and demand that I fix it. _Sasuke felt his lips quirk a bit as he realized that Naruto would first have to admit to wanting him in a sexual manner, but that the scenario wasn't so far off from reality._

_ Sadly, his reaction to his own thoughts only encouraged the red head at his side, and prompted her to coo at him until Suigetsu came to his rescue._

"I'm telling you, Sasuke is very much taken." Suigetsu's voice was mocking, baiting and sharp. Obviously, he had missed much of their conversation as he'd been reminiscing. The proof that he couldn't seem to multitask only proved further that it had not been a simple nightmare. That was more concerning than Suigetsu's thoughts on Kabuto. Sasuke would give it more thought out of respect for the other's instincts, but again, there was simply no time to give to the topic.

"That is impossible! No girl in that weak pathetic village could possible hold his attention! He is far too powerful, and noble to be caught by their simpering—"

"Oh yes, because it is your creepy stalker ways that have ensnared his desire and lust! Of course, that's why he sleeps with you and… wait…"

"Go to hell, you stupid miscalculated experiment!" It was as she turned, crossing her arms over her chest, that she spotted him. "Sasuke!" Karin's voice wasn't as sharp or shrill as Sakura's, but the adoring quality of it was the same, and it made his insides recoil instinctively. He'd never hated the sound of his name more.

"Hey boss-man, you sleep well? We were all a little concerned when you passed out. You should let us know when you're tired." It was more a question concerning what had actually happened as opposed to what the words implied, and it only supported his conclusions that they had been unable to detect Itachi at the time of his attack. Not all that surprising actually. "Karin tried to rape you but we st—" The sudden and violent strike to the other's face sent him sprawling, though Sasuke was certain it was more of an act on the blonde's part then any real aim or talent on Karin's. She was strong, but her temper made her sloppy.

The red head turned to him, her lack of symmetry where her hair was concerned made his mind falter a moment as she spoke. His equilibrium was still off. "I would never—" Her fluttering lashes stilled abruptly and a hard expression fell into place like a tarp as her senses picked up the last stirrings of chakra. "Genjutsu."

His nod was enough, and her face curled up in an ugly sneer. "Fuck, that bastard is tricky." Her muttering was dark as she abruptly stood scanning the area, her energy pouring off of her attempting to trace the other.

She had remarkable ability with chakra, seeing it in action had been startling and impressive, and more than once Sasuke had been glad he had chosen her, but recently her sensitive senses had been thrown into chaos as the foreboding feeling to the air intensified. She had already mentioned twice how the influx in negative chakra was pulling her focus away from his brother—and the lingering traces of his presence that clung to the other Akatsuki members—toward whatever was growing in the east. It made tracking Itachi impossibly difficult and was far more irritating than Sauske would have first guessed.

"Anything?" He asked quietly when Karin had remained stationary for far too long. He was glad his voice was only slightly airy, and most of his extremities were working—if not at top notch—and Sasuke took the chance to stand up. As he suspected her shoulders slumped and her cheeks turned a dark color similar to her hair when she turned to him, adjusting her glasses in a nervous gesture that could have been endearing if she wasn't so bat-shit insane.

"It's there, but is muddied and indistinct." Her eyes averted to the ground, her posture showing true disdain and grief when she whispered, "I should have noticed it sooner." Sasuke felt pity for the girl in that moment, aware of how fragile she was and how cruel it was of him to use her, but there was no other alternative open to him.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted, looking for the right words to comfort her but that couldn't be leading at the same time, and Suigetsu stepped in to cause a mess. He really got bored far too easily.

"Really, what good are you?"

Like a switch flipping, the sorrowful expression melted and the girl swung around with a glare that put Sakura and Tsunade to shame—Sasuke thought it had something to do with the glasses—and rounded on the blonde. "What was that? At least I am of use more than you! What can you do?"

"Fight? Pull my own weight? Really that is more than you apparently." Suigetsu smirked, his teeth glinting in a sinister show. Sasuke had questioned himself if most of his baiting was from the impatience of tracking his sword that seemed always just beyond his grasp.

"Fighting? I'll show you fighting." Her voice held a low note that was usually best to avoid and Sasuke stood up to distract her. Last thing he needed was for his team to actually injure each other before the mission was completed.

"What direction?"

"Huh?" Karin supplied before her mind caught up. She luckily ignored Suigetsu's snort and muttered comment on her intelligence, and managed to answer Sasuke rather quickly. "It's heading east, toward the influx of power… but I'm not sure how reliable that is. This chakra is disrupting everything, and is quite distracting."

"Nice cover, useless."

"WHA—" Karin's rant cut off abruptly when Sasuke strode between them in the direction Karin had indicated, Jyugo following like a silent shadow. The other spoke very rarely unless he was raging under his own curse, and Sasuke was actually soothed by his presence. He hoped to ask Tsunade if she could help the other when this was all over, but he doubted the other man would linger long. "Wait up Sasuke!" Karin called, her presence quickly catching up until she strode alongside him. Suigetsu was more languid in his own approach, taking up the end of their little group.

Sasuke was certain he was doing it on purpose but didn't comment on it. The other was rather brilliant, and hid behind his demeanor well. It made many—including himself on several occasions—underestimate him. Yes, having him in the back was the most advantageous strategy they could impose. That the other did it instinctually was reassuring, and left him room to think of other things.

_What was the point of that Itachi? Why bother taunting me… why run away?_ Sasuke frowned seeing no motive behind his brother's actions, no reason, but then again, from the very beginning Itachi hadn't made much sense. _Are you baiting me? Another encouragement to hate you more?_ Sasuke felt that that was more likely than anything else, and was humored at the fact that Itachi had no clue as to what was coming. _I'm more than prepared this time, and I won't fall apart like before. _

Karin moved slightly in front of him, as much to lead the way as to protect him from any more attacks from his brother. If Itachi could cast a genjutsu while he slept, it was obvious that they had underestimated him, and she wouldn't let that happen again.

He had a good team.

Truly, he hoped that they achieved their goals.

But that too was a fleeting thought.

**-2-**

** The child was curled in the room where the shoji doors now had black speckles upon them, like mold or dried blood. The sky was a dark grey outside and the wind caused the serpentine tree to creak ominously as it danced before the house. He was crying silently unwilling to move an inch. The voice was a distant echo now, like a soft ember flickering under the wrath of a storm. HE wanted to hide in that warmth but he was stuck. Trapped in emotions and memories he wasn't yet strong enough to face.**

** "So close… so close…" the words were a broken prayer; hope and dream, and as the darkness creeped back in stealing the warmth and strength he'd steadily built the fragment of light grew softer until it was nothing more than a memory.**

**A.N. Sorry this took so long. As I wrote it I realized that I had created a massive plot hole. Sasuke is relapsing. He would not handle a mind-rape from his brother without scars or repercussions so I had to go back though and find a way to make it all fit. Sorry, but on the bright side, naruto's chapter was finished while I was edited this one. ^-^**


	17. Chapter 17

**A. N. IMPORTANT NOTE! READ THIS NOW! Several people have asked about Itachi's roll and if I will continue to follow the original plotline of the anime/manga. For the first read my Fic "Foolishness" on fanfiction . Net. Its Itachi's POV for this fic. As for the second issue FROM THIS POINT ON I AM NO LONGER FOLLOWING THE MANGA AND ANIME PLOT LINE. I have not read (completely) any further than this point in the manga. So I can't continue with it, also this story has its own plot to follow. Sorry if I broke a few hearts, but I had to break away at some point, and this is it. Thank you for your time.**

_**Kyuubi the Bitch**_

**Naruto**

Chapter 9: Death, Life, and Truth

_Well, this is a massive pile of suck. _Naruto pouted, slumped epically upon a rock watching the darker shadows of night steal the warmth from the day, leaving only the silver chill of the moon as guardian, and he wanted to scream. _I choose to live, find out I'm going to be a mommy—and isn't that just fucking weird—and this stupid girl has already decided I'm a walking corpse._ His lower lip stuck out further as his brows furrowed when his shoulders slumped.

A massive pile of suck.

As if the mission wasn't unusual already—what with the release of a demon, the chakra-sucking, element-changing psychos out to kill them, having a mission to protect a morbid, death-predicting, prissy Priestess without a backbone, and little chakra control that had ended in several embarrassing falls—and he barely gets started before he is told that he will die. What kind of bull shit was that?

Naruto played it off well enough, acting like he really wasn't too concerned with it—at least after his initial freak out session when his heart had doubled its pace and he'd had horrified images of losing the baby and dying a bloodied death—but it was nearly consuming his mind. He knew that Kyuubi's chakra would assist him in protecting his child, hell; he'd had proof in the few times he'd been struck in the gut. Sakura was lucky that she didn't get hit with a chakra backlash like Kiba had when she'd struck him in the stomach. He'd thought for sure she would have when a sudden influx of chakra—causing nausea and a burning sensation he could really have done without—to engulf his middle just before the attack connected. He hardly felt the blow at all in the end and assumed it was something similar to what Kabuto had pulled while fighting Tsunade. All that Chakra pouring to his middle did dampen several blows and they had all had the same outcome. Of course Kyuubi grumbled and bitched the entire time, insulting him, his parentage, and his choice of a breeding partner—Naruto was still embarrassed by that little comment—but all the same, her chakra protected him, for no other reason than to protect her pride.

For once, he was grateful to her.

Still, it did little good if he was going to die anyway.

_~Kit, as amusing as your self-doubt and inferior emotions are when faced with your own imminent mortality, it is taxing and annoying.~ _He had the impression that the demon was yawning, something he found himself doing a lot lately, along with throwing up at random times. Most often in the evenings just before or after dinner.

And all this time he thought morning sickness was restricted to the morning.

He would have asked Sakura, but that required telling her about the baby and sex issue, and he had yet to find the nerve, and the balls to man-up to that conversation. And the middle of a mission was not the time to spring something like that on anyone, least of all on Sakura.

_Oh, I am so sorry for putting stress on you over something so small as, you know, us dying!_ _If you haven't noticed, we're fighting against a demon_! Naruto snapped sarcastically and was disappointed when it garnered him no response aside from quiet boredom.

_~An inferior, untrained Demon created solely by man's weaknesses… I was far more concerned about Shukaku, who might I add, was defeated without my aid.~_

Naruto snorted, not bothering to respond. She did have a point, she was a demon herself, but she was also a caged, and somewhat tamed one. He was lucky when she only gave him a headache for that particular slight.

_~Stupid, mortal, brat! I do not intend to be destroyed by a minor irritant such as this! I will not die under contract, even if it means being stuck with you and your infected offspring.~_ Her snarl was deep, conveying her disgust well, and for a moment, it was reassuring. She was a powerfully arrogant entity, and she wouldn't let him die so easily, especially if their existence was tied as tightly together as she had often implied. At the same time, her words made him pause.

_Contract? What are you talking about?_ Naruto had the sensation of free falling, like he already knew the answer but had never thought it possible, and even now, had trouble believing it. The only contract he knew of in regards to chakra and animals was the same kind he signed to summon Gamabunta, but that couldn't be the same.

Gamabunta wasn't a demon! He was a giant Frog that spoke, didn't always listen, had insane power for an amphibian, was picky and irritable… only listened when it benefited him is some way…

_~Ah, and the kit finally gets a hint…~_

Naruto's mouth fell open in shock and his mind reeled. Manda, Orochimaru's snake summon, had been used to do terrible things. Hell, if he hadn't known better he would have called her a monster. If he'd been born a civilian outside of Konoha, he might have even called her a demon. But, the fact remained that an entire ninja village thought that Kyuubi was a demon, and they all know of summons, so Kyuubi couldn't be…

_Unless… she was a level of summon no one had managed to bring forth before… a special summon…_ Naruto felt his insides chill as small details he'd put off as coincidence suddenly made all too much sense. Kyuubi was affected by the Fox's spray, like a common fire country beast, Kyuubi could speak to the fox and understand it in return. Kyuubi often referred to the Uchiha clan with a disdain that bordered on hate, as though they somehow stood in her way of attaining freedom, far more than even he did.

_You're a… a summon._

_~Not exactly. I am not so common nor as placid as those young and meager beasts that any may control.~_

_ So… you're like the Gamabunta of Fox summons?_ Kyuubi literally growled at him for that comment and the intensity of it made him start. Luckily, as the others were finishing up with their tasks for camp, it went unnoticed.

_ ~Do not relegate me to such a meager existence! I am more than that child or any of his age! I am one of the first, I am from before your pitiful world's existence, and I will outlive this one as well! I am a god amongst these miniscule souls and it would do you well to remember that!~ _

_Hit a nerve, did I?_ Naruto returned, still stunned, and slightly disbelieving of her words. Kyuubi's love of self was well established, and she had a tendency to think overly-well of herself. All the same, the idea of her being older than the rest of the summons could hold truth. It would explain Shukaku and the doubtless other "tailed-beasts". Summons, or beings from before man could recall who have gained power with their long lives, enough to be considered demons or even gods, perhaps the last of an old world. Much like the elders.

Outdated.

Decrepit.

Past their due date…

_~Keep it up kit and I'll abort the filth in your womb.~_

_ Oh, so it's MY womb now._ Naruto taunted, not believing her for a second. _Besides, you wouldn't do it anyway, it would be an insult to your pride._

_ ~Not if I'm the one who terminates it.~_ Her voice was chilling in its honesty, and Naruto felt a moment of bereft fear. Yeah, she had a point there. Without thinking, Naruto began directing his chakra to his middle where he assumed the child should be. Instantly he felt the influx of Kyuubi's power and she began growling a warning that echoed through his head.

_~Knock it off kit or I really will kill your offspring.~_

_ You know, considering how you already threatened to do just that, I think I'll take my chances not listening to you._

Kyuubi paced in his mind for several minutes before responding, her voice gruff and agitated. _~I know you have a brain so try using it. I cannot touch the kit inside of you, except in fleeting glances. At most I might impart some better senses and perhaps some more power, but I do not have enough sway to abort the child. So cease this temper tantrum of yours.~_

He was mildly shocked that she had bothered to admit as much as she did. But it appeared that more than pissing him off, she disliked having her power forcibly taken. Naruto could well sympathize, and really it wasn't so shocking when he took into account how much she'd want to keep her own existence alive, and expending chakra needlessly was rather pointless.

_Hn. Whatever… as if you never throw them._

Kyuubi didn't deem that with a response.

For a demon—because that was what he was going to call her, because she sure didn't act like any summon he knew—with so much power and age, it was shocking how infantile she could act. Then again, she was trapped in an inferior being, and she was a girl.

_So, what about this contract?_

Kyuubi's mental glare was palpable and she remained quiet so long, Naruto started to believe she had retreated to his sub-consciousness where she couldn't be reached easily. She had an irritating habit of doing that when she no longer wished to discuss a topic. It was irritating, but at the moment, it gave him time to look around him.

Neji was scouting the area with his Byakugan once more, silent and still, Naruto dared anyone to try and avoid that. He knew now that the long-haired boy would be taking first shift on guard, though he doubted any of them would be sleeping tonight. He knew it was needed—especially in his condition—but he simply couldn't sleep right now. Not with everything else and all his other worries to contend with. Sakura had left to watch over Shion—she had balls of brass, Naruto wouldn't have gone unless ordered. After watching the way she childishly threw away the kindness offered her, like their food rations earlier, made his blood boil. She was a child, a Brat-child at that, and perhaps that was why he had not even been asked to watch over her—Lee had gone with Sakura. No doubt Neji would join them when he was done making certain that the area was secured.

It was mildly insulting, knowing that he would not be asked to join them, but he much preferred dealing with Takuho anyway. Sure he was quiet and a little pessimistic but at least he had some sense and courtesy. Which is more than could be said for the priestess. Hell, he'd have killed the little brat himself if she wasn't needed to save to world.

_~The contract is still valid, and so long as he lives we are in danger.~ _Kyuubi's sudden forthcoming of information startled Naruto into a jerk which barely gained him a glance from Neji. He was unable to immediately respond which allowed her to continue with her statement. _~You better hope that your mate succeeds in his mission, but it will not matter much if only one more Uchiha dies.~_

Her riddles were really starting to piss him off. What was the god damned point of them? It was their life that hung in the balance, and the more he understood the better it would be for him to face this threat. But of course, the demon seemed to like her secrets. And if he had no sort of control or life of his own, he might not want to give it up either. But this was a matter of life and death.

_Can you at least try to make some sort of sense?_

_ ~You're inability to comprehend the obvious is an embarrassment to nature.~_

Naruto scowled and quickly thought back over her words, but couldn't seem to get past the one threat he was certain of, to see what other oddities might be hiding. _Itachi has the Contract? _

Kyuubi's reluctance to respond seemed to imply more insult to his intelligence; seemed she did nothing else.

_~Why? You want to try and sign it yourself to gain control over me?~ _Her tone was low, and mocking; bitter, and Naruto was upset to realize that he hadn't thought of that before. That really could be useful, though he doubted it would be a simple as it was with the frog summons. _~Well, it won't work.~_

And his momentary hopes were dashed.

_~No, Itachi does not hold the contract, though he does not truly need to. The contract isn't on a scroll, it is bred into their blood, the seal burned into each generation, like a stigma; a curse, branded into their eyes…~_

Sudden, cold, comprehension, and Naruto felt every inch of himself grow taunt as it all fell into place like some sick twisted puzzle, though he was still missing vital information and most of the pieces. Kyuubi purred again in his head, pleased at his comprehension and he couldn't help but voice his epiphany.

"The sharingan…"

"What was that, Naruto?" Neji asked spinning to him sharply, and Naruto felt his face flush darkly at his slip. He really needed to be careful about how and when he addressed Kyuubi. He was getting far too careless. It was apparent, from the way Neji was looking at him—byakugan put away face a calm mask of professionalism—that he had clearly heard the words and was merely waiting to see how much Naruto trusted him.

"Uh… nothing… just thinking out loud." Naruto muttered looking down to his toes a moment when he felt the cowardly bitch slink away, this time he was certain she wouldn't be back anytime soon. It seemed like he would never get the information out of her, and the only consolation was the fact that she couldn't hide forever. Though this retreat was probably for the best. He was in the middle of a mission, it wouldn't do well to have his mind scattered over half-truths and riddles from an ancient pissy fox.

Neji continued to stare at him for several moments. Those milky eyes seeing far more than Naruto felt comfortable with. Even though he suspected that Neji knew—probably everything—he had no inclination to chat it up with him. Hell the other could see Chakra patterns, there was no way he could have missed Kyuubi's. The other seemed to have accepted his excuse as he turned—slowly, and in a manner that frankly frightened Naruto—and reactivated his blood limit. Not a word was said, and that was something Naruto had never expected to like about the other.

Even if he did know, unless asked or commanded Neji would keep quiet. He was reliable and trust worthy. Though that was also embarrassing as without even confiding in him he could know everything about you and your body.

_Shit, when do babies start making their own chakra?_

"Too bad. We could have used him on this mission. It is a shame he has been otherwise indisposed." The words were so simple and yet they left a profound impact on him. He was honestly touched both by the words and the easy understanding that Neji was giving him. Though he may not have understood, nor trusted Sasuke, he was willing to trust in Naruto's belief. Neji really was a good friend.

And he really understood far more than he should.

Regardless, Naruto found himself grinning and he responded just as softly, "Yeah. His stupid eyes could have been a big help. Stupid bastard, running off on some stupid mission instead of helping us." Naruto paused and watched as the optic nerves relaxed back below the surface of his skin and his chakra output lowered before he turned to regard him. "Oh well, I guess we'll just have to rub it in his face, when we save the world, just how much better the Byakugan is compared to the Sharingan."

Later, Naruto would swear that Neji smiled at that.

A comfortable silence settled then, the kind that would have been irritating and insulting before, but Naruto had adjusted to the other and found comfort in that quiet support. When Neji turned back in the direction Lee and Sakura had gone in, his eyes looked pale but focused. Naruto rose as well to follow him back to guard duty—he was feeling a little left out even though he knew why they were doing it. They would never comment on his less than stellar performance in front of a client, but they would give subtle hints—and was suddenly thrust some extra food rations.

"Uh… what's this for?" Naruto asked head tilted to the side. He'd already eaten, and her supreme brat-child had refused to eat, so he was at a loss as to how to deal with the food. Neji blinked at him, his expression placid before he glanced up and into the direction that Takuho had left in shortly after the tantrum. "Oh. For Takuho, huh?"

"Although he may be able to keep up well enough now, without proper nutrition he will only slow us down." Neji stated bluntly, meeting Naruto's eyes and holding them. It was obvious this was his way of reassuring Naruto that he was acknowledged and his efforts were taken into account. It was also an escape from the brat-child.

Perhaps his dislike of her was a bit too obvious.

"Right." Naruto smiled one last time and turned away to find the other man. He felt Neji retreat as well until his chakra signal was just a light blur on the edge of his awareness. He was nearly hyperaware of it in the silence of the forest, and he wondered if it was nerves on his part. With Kyuubi's half-truths, the danger of the mission, and his condition, it made for a very annoying concoction.

_Forget it, Naruto, everything will be just fine. _Lifting his head up further, Naruto pushed through the denser foliage focusing on the chakra that belonged to Takuho.

He was being watched.

Freezing in place, Naruto turned in the direction his instincts told him to. Without thinking of it, he felt his eyes tingle as he pulled chakra to them, enhancing his vision through Kyuubi and caught a flicker of red. Blood against the dark green of life, and it glowed slightly in the dimness. Black embossed cerise clouds danced on the breeze, and Naruto's hair stood on end, every sense alert, and then, it was gone.

He refused to blink or move for so long his eyes ached, just in case he'd been wrong, or on the off chance he'd been pulled into a Genjutsu, but when nothing shifted or changed, he was forced to let the moment go. _Was that… all in my head? _Naruto thought that was all too possible with the simple facts he was faced with.

Neji would have sensed Itachi if that was who was there, or any Akatsuki member at that. He wouldn't have sent him off by himself if that was the case, and besides that if it was Itachi, Sasuke would be here, and he was certainly not present. _Nerves. It must be nerves…_

That decided, Naruto continued on his way, putting all things Uchiha out of his mind until the mission was completed.

His guard didn't relax until morning when they moved out.

**-3-**

The trip back to Konoha was quite and slightly subdued. Which, was odd considering how they had just succeeded in saving the world—the actual planet not just the lives of a few people—one would think that would lift the levity of those present, but it had not. No, instead everyone was silent and sharing covert glances when they weren't boring holes into Naruto's back. At first he'd brushed it off as nerves and the splitting of the groups. They had all come together in the end, but it was neither feasible nor plausible to continue home as thus. The main conflict may be solved, but a large group of ninja travelling together raises questions and often leads to trouble, that stated, it only made sense for them to separate into their four-man teams for the return trip. Though, for reasons unknown Kakashi had chosen to follow them back. It was odd and unwise, but when Kakashi did something, he usually had a reason—insane and often times annoying—and no one bothered to question him.

He'd suffered valiantly for the first few hours, but he could only handle so much, and as the high priority mission had ended, he felt it safe to relax. That of course meant he could rant and rave, and be as annoying as he pleased, even if he really wasn't feeling up to the dance. _Seriously, I save Shion, defeat a demon, and manage it all with little chakra control and while pregnant, and they can't even let me rest? _Naruto sighed once in annoyance, before resigned to his fate, he danced ahead and spun to face the startled eyes of his group.

"Okay, what the hell, do I smell or something? Cause I was just inside a volcano you know. Its brimstone!"

Sakura and Lee both blushed and averted their gaze from him, obviously embarrassed at having been caught staring. Sakura didn't even react to his allusion to his bowels and Naruto was pleased by it but kept it to a small mocking stare, which abruptly withered when he noticed the intense gaze of pale, all-knowing eyes. Naruto shivered and felt himself deflate then. The Byakugan was not in use, that much was plain to see, all the same, it seemed to him that his skin had suddenly become opaque and the Hyuuga could see straight through him and to the tiny Uchiha baby growing in his stomach.

His shifting did nothing to deter that stare, but it did draw the attention of the last tag along in the group. "No we are simply surprised at your…"Kakashi, who was looking blank-faced and contemplative—that was never a good sign from the other. It usually preceded some major catastrophe or perverted tirade—paused to think. "… initiative and foresight into the needs of the Priestess." The pervert grin was back in place now, and it made him uneasy though he really didn't know why. "You are certainly growing up."

"… Oh." Naruto blinked, uncertain on how to proceed or confront the other. Neji's stare had grown harder too, not to mention Sakura and Lee had both resumed their staring. _Well, this backfired…_

Awkward silence fell where they all stood; openly looking at him as though he had only just shown them his sexy jutsu technique. It was even worse than before as now it was obvious some question had been posed to him in which they all desired an answer and yet, he didn't even know that the question was or had been. Of course no one bothered to enlighten him.

"Well, I am surprised at how quickly you moved with her, though life and death experiences do tend to lead to a… _deeper_ understanding." Again Kakashi's words were leading, and again Naruto was drawing a blank.

"… Uh… yeah." He was starting to feel rather slow.

Sakura gave a sharp sigh and her hands—braced upon her hips—held her up when her head hung dejectedly down. Lee looked over at her with wide eyes, as though her reaction had startled him, which Naruto thought was funny because though the other had no other attributes aside from Taijutsu, he was a damned good ninja, and the day he was caught off guard—hell, he was still kicking ass while dead drunk—was the day Naruto would eat his walrus cap.

"Are you seriously that stupid?" Sakura accused, her voice sounding defeated. Though what she had to feel dejected about was beyond him. She wasn't the one who was apparently turning see-through and sporting an Uchiha baby that was probably more damning than the Uchiha crest.

"Hey, you guys are the ones acting weird and staring and shit! How does that make me the stupid one?"

"Ah. I thought this was the case." Kakashi muttered turning a page in a book he had somehow gotten out between one blink and the next.

"What is?"

"I had wondered before, but his complete nonchalance made it hard to believe. Although—" Neji gave his stomach a hard look and Naruto jumped his hands twitching to cover his middle but he refrained from doing it. Even if he could see the baby there was no way Naruto was helping him with announcing it to the whole group. Neji looked back up at his eyes, and gave a slight nod. "—it is uncommon for one to remain so naïve at his age. I had hoped my instincts were wrong."

Whatever the hell that meant.

Sakura gave an undignified snort. "Ha, this is Naruto. The most _unpredictable _ninja in the world. Of course, he'd break the standard."

"Hey! I'm still here you know! And so what if I am unpredictable! That's good trait to have as a ninja!" His words only cause some more blank stares. Even Lee seemed to have caught on, though his lack of spouting off about youthful-fucking-something made Naruto uneasy.

"I was unaware that Naruto was such a late bloomer." Lee mentioned quietly, looking pityingly at him and Naruto lost it.

"Okay! What the fuck am I missing here? You're treating me like I'm dying or some shit!"

"Well, according to Sakura, it was predicted that—" Kakashi began but Naruto cut it off quickly.

"Most unpredictable Ninja, remember? Like I would die so easily."

Sakura snickered. "Says the one who tried to go on the mission covered in pots and pans…"

"Shut up!" Naruto grumbled not wanting to admit that it really was a fluke that he had survived at all. When he'd been in the underbelly of the volcano, fighting that weird dragon thing, he'd known that something had changed. It was the odd sensation of déjà vu and the peculiar power that surrounded him. Not a single attack had hit him then, just the ringing of a bell. He'd realized in that moment what the stupid girl had done, and he'd reacted on instinct.

He didn't even notice Kyuubi's screaming growl in his ears until he'd ripped Shion free from her own suicidal prison and was attempting to kill the demon with the biggest Rasengan he'd ever created. It was as he was wondering why the chakra orb wasn't larger that he realized the strain he was placing on Kyuubi and himself, and it was pure dumb luck that Shion was willing to help him with her own chakra and power, the focus point in their combined rasengan being that damned bell she always wore.

Yes, it was sheer dumb luck that he had survived, but he planned to keep that little secret to himself. No point in worrying anyone, especially not when word might get back to Sasuke. He did not want to see the outcome of that fight.

"Well, I guess Sasuke will have to look elsewhere for Uchiha babies then." Kakashi muttered, and Naruto would swear on his manhood—Kyuubi's interfering hormones aside—that Neji twitched. _HA! He does know! Oh shit… he knows…_ Naruto felt decidedly ill. Swallowing his minor hysteria down, it probably wasn't good for him to be so stressed after the drain in his chakra, he was feeling quite woozy actually, but he couldn't afford to look it, Naruto rounded on his teacher once more.

He ignored the dancing sparks of light the action caused, as well as Kyuubi's warning growl and curses.

"What the crap does that mean?"

"Oh for the love of—" Sakura bit herself off and stomped up to him, looking murderous. He really hoped she wasn't planning to hit him. He doubted he would be conscious after that. He was doing his best just staying up and reacting as he was expected to. But she stopped just before his face and glared into his eyes.

"Naruto."

"Yes?" Okay, he sounded scared, he'd admit it.

"When you agreed to help Shion with the future, do you know what she meant?"

"Uh… keeping prepared and ready to save the world?"

Sakura shook her head and muttered something that sounded suspiciously like, 'brain-dead boys'. "Naruto she practically asked you to father her children."

Well.

That was awkward.

How was he supposed to do that when he was already pregnant with Sasuke's kid? _Well, I guess it's possible what with my plumbing still working but, damn, I can't be a single mother to two separate kids! But wait… Shion would be carrying this one…. But that would mean…_ Naruto felt his face heat up as his mind unintentionally unlocked the memories he had been trying to forget.

_ Hot hands holding his hips and caressing his skin and hips slapped against his own. Thick sweat dripped and slid, while sheets clung to flesh. Hot breaths of panted air grazed over sensitized nerves while sounds of exertion and pleasure swamped and drowned his mind until all he could do was tremble and beg and—_

Naruto was certain his face was hot enough to fry an egg on it. Hell he could fricken boil water if they threw him in a lake. Sakura nodded sympathetically, one hand patting his shoulder in reassurance. "You get it now, Naruto? You just agreed to give her a child."

"B—bu—but I… I didn't know!"

Lee bound up then, his arm a jostling weight that nearly toppled him. "Oh to be sharing your spring time of youth with the generation to come! What tenacity, what joy, what—"

"Oh look at the time. Well, we might as well get back to Konoha before Shion comes to collect on her debt." Kakashi interrupted, obviously not inclined to listen to Gai's mini-clone. Naruto was relieved and annoyed but managed to keep cool as once more the group continued on in silence.

"You know, I'm sure she realized that you were unaware of her request. Don't worry about it." Sakura murmured as she fell into step beside him.

His smile was easy when he turned to his friend. "Thanks, Sakura."

The girl gave a shrug and then turned wicked eyes on him. "And, hey if she comes by to claim your promise I can always inform her that your Uzumaki PMS calls out to Sasuke's Uchiha babies and makes it impossible for your to fulfill that promise."

"WHAT?"

Sakura's giggle was light as she ran ahead, and Naruto kept up the squawking and complaining for the rest of the trip, valiantly ignoring the fatigue and exhaustion that threatened to fell him.

He was Uzumaki Naruto, damn it. He could do this.

**-3-**

"So, tell me, Naruto, how does one go into a mission and come back with a marriage proposal?" Tsunade asked, and from the smile on her face it was clear she was teasing him. In the middle of the damned de-brief. Naruto wanted to roll his eyes. Wasn't there something else they could focus on for a while? But of course Sakura had had to put that little note in at the end when Neji had concluded his report.

Naruto had been certain that Tsunade's aside to Sasuke having sent a letter of warning about the group of Ninja's they had fought against while trying to protect Shion—and if the bastard had known about them he could have given them a head's up on the whole mix-and-match elemental chakra they used—would have distracted them all from his predicament, but of course it had not.

"Very carefully." Naruto muttered out, his head still felt light and he wasn't quite up to pretending. He thought he'd done fairly well for himself. He'd stayed up and bouncy and chipper for the better half of the trip back, he was not going to keep it up. Though, from the narrowed look of those gold eyes, perhaps he should have. "So, can we go now, or is there more we have to discuss?"

"Well, brat, I would normally dismiss you all but since it seems that you are attempting to play diplomat with the outer countries, perhaps it would be best if we resolved this first." Tsunade had leaned back into her chair and steepled her fingers together.

She was just loving this one. Now that the danger had passed, it seemed she felt like picking on him. His stomach rolled and his vision gained flickering dark patches to it. Naruto blinked slowly in hopes of dissipating it. Sadly, much like Tsunade's evil smile, it didn't vanish, naturally.

"You know, children born with dual citizenship are rare and quite the hassle." Her eyes took on a soft, sad gleam, as her evil smile softened, or so it seemed. Then again, his vision wasn't the greatest so Naruto didn't pay it much mind. Sakura was snickering again, he could hear it just outside of his vision and Naruto scowled. Had he trusted his body not to collapse, he'd have rounded on her right then and there. Neji was silent, as he usually was, though, Naruto would swear he was watching him while staring straight ahead. It was creepy, and made his stomach churn worse. _Uhg… that's the last time I eat food from a priestess…_ Shion's cooking—or more correctly, her people's cooking—was delicious and went down well enough, but he was starting to think it was going to come out fighting. _Hopefully the bathrooms will be free this time…_

"Naruto are you—"Tsunade bit short her retort suddenly, her eyes snapping to the side where Neji was. "What happened?"

"Old Hag, what're you talking about?" Naruto tried to ask, but it came out more like a weird mumble of constenants with an odd grunt here and there. Of course that just made her push up from her desk. Well, again, he assumed she stood up since he really couldn't be certain what with his vision being three shades of fucked-up.

"Hokage, I do not believe this to be a result of the mission so much as a previously existing problem." Neji's voice had an odd echo to it and Naruto felt himself sway—or maybe he floated, he really couldn't be certain—in the direction of the voice. He really needed to focus, but his senses were dulling as was his mind.

"Naruto!" Sakura sounded panicked and suddenly he could feel her hands gripping his shoulders, but it was a distant sensation, more like a brush of tingles over his skin. Naruto blinked aware that everything had gone dark and that, that really should concern him, but he couldn't recall why, and then he didn't have to.

**-3-**

_There was a dock. _

_ Naruto found that to be infinitely important, more so than the soft lapping of the water against its wooden supports, and much more than the bridge he could see beyond. _The Land of Waves_, Naruto thought with a dazed sort of calm. The sun was sinking, not quite sunset but beyond midday, the time that he and Sasuke would have—or was it should have—been training their chakra._

_No, that was three years old now._

_ "You think too much Dobe, and you might hurt yourself." The voice came from his left, and Naruto didn't have to turn, but he did all the same. What with the scenery he wasn't all that shocked to find Sasuke as he had remembered him, dressed in his white shorts and dark blue high-collared shirt, shins wrapped and forearms covered by swaths of cloth Naruto had never understood the purpose of. Sasuke's face was still rounded with youth, his features small and not yet awkward on his face, and Naruto felt a little upset when he realized he'd most likely missed those years where Sasuke was growing into himself. _Naw, the bastard probably aged just as well as he's always looked._ That was somehow more irritating._

_ "Yeah, well at least I think for myself." _

_ "Hn." Sasuke snorted, it was just like before, except his smile was warm, much more so than it had ever been when they had truly been in the Land of Waves._

Dreaming then. Well, at least it's a good dream._ Naruto returned the smile and bumped his shoulder against Sasuke's. He knew he was also back in his thirteen-year-old form, the old worn jumper was a dead giveaway, and it was somewhat comforting to be like this._

_ "You know, I really hated you."_

_ "Hn."_

_ "Yep. You never remembered me… I had hoped that you would at some point, but I guess it was for the best that you didn't. Those days you spent at my house where probably the worst in your life, and you'd never forgive me for seeing you so weak." Naruto paused picking at a popped seam in his pants as he thought back to the time he had "saved" Sasuke. "Though… I have to wonder what it was Itachi was thinking when he helped us… I can't help but wonder sometimes if there isn't more to his story… but you'd never listen to that. You turned out to be a real douche bag."_

_ "Dobe, what the hell are you talking about?" Sasuke's reply was what Naruto would expect from him, and maybe it was what he wanted to hear as well, if even just a little bit. It was his dream after all, and this was what he wanted._

_The quiet friendship and support._

_ "Doesn't matter now." His mutter gained no response but a lifted eyebrow and Naruto smiled. He sometimes wondered if Sasuke would ever recall their first meeting after Itachi's initial attack, and the first few days where Naruto had tried to care for him, but as the years passed he'd come to accept the fact that his friend would never remember those fragmented moments of insanity and reoccurring nightmares. It was better to be remembered as a friend on a team then as the one to see him at his worse, so Naruto could live with that. Besides, _he _still remembered and that was all that really mattered anyway._

_ "You don't make any sense."_

_ "I don't have to." Naruto laughed, turning his bright eyes onto the Uchiha. Dark eyes stared back with that confused twist to both brow and mouth that made Sasuke look normal, no longer the hardened avenger who didn't have time for anyone, least of all a 'dead-last' teammate. "We're just enjoying ourselves right? Why do we have to make sense for that?"_

_ "Dobe."_

_ The silence was comforting as the day drifted by in a pastel haze, the light reflecting off of the water he knew didn't exist, while they rested on a dock that probably rotted away years ago in reality, and simply listened to the lapping. It counted the endless moments between them like a clock that had gotten stuck and could no longer tick up. But that was fine._

~_**Kit, wake up. I do not wish to deal with this irritant any further.~**_

_ Naruto could hear her trying to talk to him but didn't want to listen. This was his time, she could very well wait. Besides Sasuke didn't know about her and… _No, sasuke does know… I told him about it when… when…

_ Naruto felt a heavy sinking feeling as though he were being dragged backward. A part of him knew that it was all due to his dreaming, but the other half, the half comfortably sitting beside Sasuke didn't want to admit it yet. _

_ "What's wrong Dobe?" Sasuke asked with a tilt to his head, his lips curled into that mocking smirk, the one that only the two of them fully understood, and Naruto pushed harder away from Kyuubi and her words. This was better, he liked it here. It was peaceful and safe, and he didn't have to face the problems currently destroying his life._

**Kit, I am not playing. Wake up or I will make you.~**

_Desperate to escape from the insistent voice that wanted to tear him from his peaceful retreat, Naruto leaned against his friend and closed his eyes tight. "Nothing. Just thinking about how I'm going to beat your ass tomorrow." _

_ "You only wish Dobe." Sasuke laughed through his words. It was such a free sound that it caused him to breakout in Goosebumps. Sasuke had never laughed like that, but he always imagined that at some point he'd hear something similar and it effectively ruined the feel of reality the dream had once held. Sasuke wasn't that comfortable with him yet, and probably wouldn't be for a long time to come._

**~So glad you have realized this, now stop their prodding before I rip their arms off.~ **_Kyuubi sounded serious for once and Naruto pulled back watching as the scene blurred into a smear of colors and left nothing of the sea or Sasuke behind. He hated dreams sometimes._

"—ing brat, not listening when it's good for him and just doing whatever he damn well feels like!" Tsunade was ranting beyond the darkness his closed eyes gave him, and the warm brush of healing chakra over his belly warned him that yes she was working on him while angry, or at the very least running a diagnostic sweep. "Would have though the method alone would stop him from this stupid—"Tsunade broke off with an angry snarl and Naruto wished he hadn't woken at all. "May as well open your eyes brat, I know you're awake."

Insanely, he weighed his options before giving in and opening his eyes slowly. Unsurprisingly, the white walls of the hospital glowed irritatingly at him. He was truly spending far too much time in these rooms. Between his check-ups and near death experiences he was willing to bet he spent more time here then he did at home. Golden eyes bored into his skull looking far from pleased and Naruto had to restrain himself from pulling away from her and covering his middle. Who knew what she'd do when pissed off.

"Uh… morning, Hag." He expected it, but it was still shocking since he knew that she was aware of his condition, when the flick to the forehead flattened him back onto the bed with enough force to make him feel like he might black out once more. "Ow! Damn it… I finished the damn mission, what more do you wa—"

"You damned stupid idiot!" Something in her tone shut him up and stopped his irritated rubbing of his head. She sounded worried, and looking at her now, he could make out the faint lines of stress that her chakra couldn't smooth out and guilt crept up to taunt him. He should have known this would be the outcome. "Did you even think of the consequences?"

Naruto kept his eyes averted and remained silent as Tsunade continued to scream out the last of her fear. The continued warmth of her chakra proof that it was worry that motivated her as the gentle pulses remained as cautious as ever, not wanting to hurt him.

"Damned brat, too much like you're damned teacher! May as well be his son! It would serve you both right to be stuck with each other for family!" He was momentarily amused as her rant took on an eerily familiar tone to Kyuubi's, but he wisely kept from pointing it out to her.

"Trying to kill himself on my watch!" She seemed to have forgotten his existence in her rant and Naruto made himself comfortable to wait out the long monologue he was certain to receive. "Do you have any idea what this will do to you, you ungrateful brat?"

"Uh, make me fat—"

"No! Of course not!" She answered her own question and Naruto pouted wanting to point out that though talking to oneself was considered a trait of brilliancy, answering your own questions was a sure sign of insanity, but again, in the light of self preservation, he kept quiet. "Damn it, Brat, You have no way to give birth! You ever think of that? Sure getting the baby in there was easy but there is no way it's going to fit out the way it went in—and _what the hell happened to you not wanting another man's cock up your—"_

"Woah! Hold it!" Naruto interrupted. It was one thing for her to yell and complain, hell he probably deserved it—scratch that, he knew he did—but for her to say something so crass when she'd been so against it before was just unsettling, not to mention from the tone and her glare she was making him out to be a slut. Now, that really shouldn't bother him, he was a boy after all, but he had allowed himself to be "taken" and now he was pregnant. _Oh hell with a bastard child of a bastard…_ Naruto felt his eyes burn with that foreboding sting that preceded tears.

And mortification was added to his emotional cocktail.

"What the hell? I was doing the best I could! Why are you yelling at me it was my…my… _god damn it!" _Naruto scrubbed at his eyes harshly trying to banish the moisture when it caused his voice to crack embarrassingly. "I thought I was free of this shit!"

His hiccupping, pathetic sobs made him feel worse which only made the tears fall harder, and finally, completely fed up with his hormones, Naruto flopped back and buried his head into his pillow attempting to smother himself. _Fuck it, this is so not worth it…_

Tsunade gave a heavy sigh and he heard the creaking of the chair as she shifted, and then her fingers were running gently through his hair. The touch made something ache inside his chest and Naruto shuddered, crying in earnest, though why, he had no fucking clue. "Brat. Calm down, this is normal. Pregnancy causes an influx in hormones. So long as you are pregnant you can expect to have large, and most likely violent, mood swings."

Horror dawned on him like an icy blanket and he slowly pulled the pillow down long enough to stare at her, his tears momentarily stalled—thank god—as his whole body locked up. "No…"

Her pitying smile answered his whisper and she shook her head. "Afraid so you stupid child. And with your chakra and circumstances," she was talking about Kyuubi, and he wanted to scream at his parasite, "that could be a problem."

"What do you mean?" He asked, and as predicted he no longer felt like crying. This was going to get old and tiring real fast he decided. Tsunade sighed leaning back and crossing her arms obviously still irritated with him before she began explaining things.

"Well, most Ninja's experience certain problems with controlling their chakra when their emotions run high, and though it has never been proven, it is believed that emotions are directly tied to our chakra use. Now, in most cases exerting control over ourselves is enough." She paused to look at him as though waiting for his glorious epiphany. Naruto blinked back at her wondering just what miracle she was expecting from him.

"Hey I was just unconscious and am now an emotional wreck." Naruto offered as an excuse and watched the blonde frown at him.

"And whose fault is that?" She meant it to be cutting but all it did was remind Naruto of the Bastard and he snarled back, well aware of just who was at fault.

"Stupid fucking prick! He played me the fucking—"Tsunade raised a hand stalling him.

"Naruto, it takes two to spar."

Well duh. But what did that have to do with Sasuke knocking him up?

His expression must have stated his confusion for him as Tsunade rolled her eyes and forged ahead as though she could forget his incompetence as long as she didn't acknowledge it. "Anyway, most nija's can handle this, but kunoichi when they get pregnant cannot. The hormones are too erratical and fluctuate too much. This is why most females are removed from the teams when they become pregnant, and why there is usually only one female per team."

"Okay, I get that." And boy did he ever. It was a nightmare dealing with Sakura when he was on his monthly problem. And he wasn't even a full fledged girl. "But what does that have to do with me?"

"Naruto, you are pregnant."

"Uh, no kidding." His reply earned him a dark and ominous glare. "What?"

"Naruto, have you been having trouble with your chakra control?"

"Uh… well, yeah, Kyuubi said something about mine being busy elsewhere and all that shit but—"

"Exactly. For the first trimester it is common for Chakra displacement to leave Kunoichi without any defensive chakra at all. You are lucky enough to have a powerhouse on standby."

"Hey, I wouldn't call this luck! She turned me into a freaking girl!"

"But if you didn't have her you would be dead right now!" Her shout stopped Naruto in his tracks and he couldn't do anything but silently agree. She was right, he had been thinking it himself not too long before that he had been lucky to have survived this trip at all, let alone for the baby to have survived.

Naruto straightened suddenly, she had yet to say anything in regards to the baby. "Hag, is the baby—"

"Fine. Healthy and growing strong despite his mother's utter stupidity."

Naruto sighed in relief, his hand lifting to his still flat stomach. He was mildly shocked with his concern for the baby, but then again, this child was a life, and more than that, it was family. Related to him by blood. Naruto smiled faintly feeling warm deep inside.

He had family.

Tsunade seemed to relax beside him, regarding him with tender eyes before she breathed out the last of her anger. "Well, now that we know you'll be temporarily taken off of duty."

"WHAT?" His screech made her wince and shoot a glare his way, but he ignored her completely. "Am I being punished for something? Look I'm sorry I scared you but I really didn't know!" That was completely uncalled for, he really didn't mean to mess up, and besides it had all turned out fine! So why was she punishing him?

"Naruto." Tsunade said soothingly and he crossed his arms angrily pouting at her. The tone implied she wasn't going to lift the punishment and so he'd have to wait for his chance to convince her. Didn't mean he had to wait patiently. "Look, this isn't a punishment."

Naruto snorted.

"Have you even listened at all to me? Right now you have no chakra to rely on but Kyuubi's. In the interest of keeping your secret a secret, and keeping the council off both of our backs, it's best if you don't do anything that would force you to use that chakra."

"Yeah, okay, I get that, but you said that goes away after the first trimester right?" Whatever a trimester was.

"Yes, but your emotional instability will remain throughout the rest of your pregnancy. Not to mention you body will get tired the further along you progress. You aren't naturally meant to carry a baby to term, your body will be far more tasked than normal, and as you are aware your emotions don't always bring out just your chakra."

Naruto really wanted to argue.

He wanted to point out that this mission went just fine and there was no reason to keep him under house arrest just because he happened to be a little knocked up, but even he could see the reasoning behind Tsunade's decision. He would be worse than a hindrance, he could get someone killed, and he never wanted to do that. He settled for a compromise.

"I'm not going to sit by and watch people die or get hurt in front of me." Naruto grumbled, his slumped posture let her know he was conceding to her, but his words and tone should let her know that if anything major happened, he wouldn't sit idly by just because of his condition. Tsunade let out a groan pinching the bridge of her nose but made no comment besides a grumbled, "fucking genetics… pig-headed, stupid… never thinking ahead…"

Naruto shot her a narrow eyed glare until she rolled her eyes and nodded once. "Well then, you mind telling me who managed to break you down and convince you to do this?"

Naruto squirmed. He really didn't want to admit to this. He was certain she wouldn't understand, hell, she didn't get half of the shit he and Sasuke did, this wouldn't help her to. Not at all.

"Uh, can I just plead temporary insanity? Or memory loss?"

"No." She wasn't playing anymore.

"Come on, does it really matter who—"

"Yes, Naruto it does. We need to inform the family or make preparations to keep the child safe with you or find a place for the child to—"

"It's my child, and no one will be taking him anywhere." Naruto wasn't even aware that he was growling, or that his eyes had turned a slittled red. Tsunade's eyes widened slightly but she did not react otherwise.

"I was unaware that you wanted the child that badly." Tsunade's voice was measured and it was clear she was testing his reaction. She was probably thinking something stupid. Like Kyuubi was trying to escape or some shit and Naruto placed his hands more firmly around his middle blocking her from his unborn child.

From Sasuke's unborn child.

"This is _my _family. My baby, I will not let it be taken from us."

"Us? So the father knows?"

"Of course the bastard knows!" Naruto snapped, beyond caring if he sounded irrational, or that his fear was silly. He knew Tsunade would never take his child away from him without good reason, hell, he hadn't even been sure he'd wanted the baby until now, but still the instinctive fear kept him from uncurling, and her recent betrayal kept him from relaxing. "He came back for the sole purpose of ensuring his bloodline, and he left that up to me and _you will not touch our child._" The last came out a low growl and Tsunade leaned back in her seat, her eyes wide, though he doubted it was from his reaction when she blinked several times before pinching the bridge of her nose again with an angered hiss.

"Fucking Uchiha…" The insult wasn't worth disputing. After all, Sasuke was a bastard and he deserved all the insult he got. He had just taken Naruto off of his team for the next nine months and who knew how long it would take him to get back into shape after that? He messed with his chakra, his emotions, and yeah, Naruto was feeling a little vindictive, so there was no point in defending Sasuke to Tsunade. It worked out fine as she continued rather quickly. "Of course it would be."

"Excuse me?"

Seemed he was doomed to be ignored, "Idiot child, did you even stop to think about what that little psycho would do if you had lost that baby? Hell, if you had died?"

"I was sorta preoccupied with the _not dying_ thing not to mention the whole mission. Didn't have time to think about him."

There was another sigh. He was getting really tired of those. "You blind little idiot."

"What? What did I do?"

"Forget it; obviously this doesn't register in your head as a priority." Her words left him rather insulted but she continued on before he could complain again. "Okay, well first things first, I'll be recalling his ass home."

"No! He needs to do this! That's the only reason I agreed in the first place, so that he'd—"

"Naruto, I don't think either of you really paid attention to my warnings before."

"What does that have to do with anything—"

"Brat! Listen for once in your miserable life!"

Naruto shut up, startled at her tone and sat back quietly.

"Look, I was against the baby thing only because you'll have no way to give birth to the baby. That means we have to operate and remove the baby directly." Naruto opened his mouth to interject but was run over, "Yes that means I'll have to cut your stomach open. Usually this would be a simple procedure but thanks to your accelerated healing, we'll have to continually cut or find a way to hold the wound open for the procedure."

He was feeling rather ill and light-headed again at her words, but it seemed she wanted to end this discussion quickly as she ignored his wide eyed look and kept going.

"And as if that wasn't enough, what with how quickly your body processes poison and medicine it is unlikely that the anesthetic will work on you at all." She paused then meeting his eyes to drive her point home. "That means you'll be awake and you'll feel everything."

Oh yeah, he was going to black out again.

"H—hag…"

She was at his side in an instant, the bed dipping with her added weight and warm arms were around him embracing him in a way he doubted she'd ever done before. "It's okay Naruto, we'll think of something, I'm just not willing to go through this chaos alone. If the Uchiha wanted a child that badly he can damn well help you with it.

"B—but," Naruto began, his hands covering his belly feeling far less confident than he had before. "He asked me because he trusted me to protect his child. He needs to do this and I… I won't let anyone… anyone take…"

Her hold tightened suddenly cutting his words short, which was just fine by him. He'd started to ramble and whine far more than was necessary and he wanted to keep his girly moments to a minimum.

"No one is taking that child from you Naruto. I only wanted to be sure you weren't saddled with it when you didn't have to be. So just calm down, okay? The baby is yours. Hell, I wouldn't even hand it over to the Uchiha if he asked. You're carrying the brat you have first dibs."

Naruto chuckled a bit, knowing that that wasn't exactly legal but still touched by her protectiveness, it helped to right him and with a large breath he managed to ease the panic inside him. Pain was relative. He'd dealt with it before, hell he'd had a hole ripped through his lung and he just got back up and fought. Laying back and letting someone take a baby out would no doubt hurt, but he could deal with it.

At least he hoped.

"Thanks Tsunade." She nodded at him but didn't let him go right away, holding him for several long calming moments, until it started to feel a bit awkward. A moment could only last so long in silence. "Uh, so about Sasuke…"

"I'm sending his summon back. He will come back here and take responsibility."

"But Itachi—"

"Can wait." Tsunade's look left no room for argument, and suddenly he wondered just how dangerous this surgery would be if she was going to force Sasuke to abandon his search for Itachi after promising him free reign.

Sasuke would not be pleased.

"I don't need the bastard here. He left me with his child because he trusted me to handle this. He needs to make this world safe for his child. I will not be the reason for his failure."

"Brat—"

"No! Tsunade, please, don't call him back. Trust me to do this." Tsunade flinched and he knew he'd won. "Trust me, baa-chan. Please."

She was frowning but she again let out a sigh her shoulders slumping. "Get some rest brat, I need to run a few more scans before I let you leave, and I need to convince the council to butt-out on this matter before you will be safe." It was the best he was going to get from her, and so he accepted her compromise with a smile.

"Thanks."

"You owe me brat." She was smiling back when she left, and Naruto chuckled ready to flop back and catch a few more Z's when he saw a flash of pink in the doorway. _Oh, fuck no…. please no, do not let her know! Do not let her know!_

Sakura's head lowered, her bangs covering her eyes as she stepped into the room. Naruto felt his stomach plummet. How much had she heard? Did she know about him and Sasuke? From her posture it was a near certainty that she did, and now the real question was whether she was going to hit him or cry. Either option seemed like a rather bad one, and for insane moments he wondered if he could fake a sudden stroke. His chance was lost when she stood beside his bed her head still lowered, her hands in lose fists at her side.

She was far too still and quiet for Naruto's liking. A silent Sakura was a deadly Sakura, and Naruto almost didn't want to draw her attention to himself. _Damn it, this is all your fault Sasuke, when you get back I am SO going to kick your ass!_

"Uh… Sakura?"

She flinched. The action made him cringe, knowing that whatever it was for—pain, betrayal, anger—it was his fault, and guilt consumed him. He knew she loved Sasuke, she had for years, and he didn't have the balls to tell her that he was carrying the child of the man she loved. It went against everything he knew, his friendship with her and the trust they placed in each other, and though he could blame Sasuke all he liked inside, he knew the guilt lay with him alone.

His mouth felt cotton dry and useless as no words came to mind to explain or fix the mess he found himself in. He licked his lips several times and opened his mouth a few more only to slump into silence himself. There was nothing he could say.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Sakura asked, her voice trembling and Naruto bit his lip, his eyes screwing up.

"I'm sorry Sakura I didn't—"

"Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant? My God Naruto! You were in so much danger, and that death omen…" She let out a growled sound of pain and Naruto forced himself to look up only to see her face flushed with an angry heat, her green eyes sparkling with emotions.

"I'm sorry, I just didn't know how to tell you. I thought it would—" his shoulders where suddenly gripped tight as Sakura leaned into his personal space, her eyes filled with remorse.

"God, all I did was laugh at you and you were worrying about… about…" She broke off on a sob and he suddenly had his arms full of crying girl.

_ Uh… what the hell just happened?_ Naruto blinked as Sakura clung to him, her face buried in his shoulder her hands clutching his arms spasmodically. She was choking on tears, air and words as she begged him to forgive her and cursed him for being so irritatingly self-sacrificing, and the whole thing left him confused as all hell.

"W—wait, so you aren't mad at me for carrying Sasuke's baby?" The minute the words escaped, he wished he could have reeled them back in. If she had just temporarily forgotten that bit his mentioning it would only make things worse, but he was further alarmed when a water-logged laugh escaped her and she sat back wiping her eyes with her arm. They looked puffy and raw, but Naruto decided to refrain from telling her that.

He wasn't completely stupid.

"Of course not. What made you think I would be?"

"Uh… well I thought…. Uhm… you know, I don't know now."

Sakura laughed at his expression again, meeting his eyes, now less weepy than before. "Well, Sai wasn't exactly subtle with his comments, and from your reactions it wasn't hard to guess that happened when Sasuke returned."

Naruto felt his face heat up and swallowed hard. "o—oh… right…" God he wanted to die.

"Don't make that face, I mean, I always knew Sasuke wasn't interested in me, I just figured as long as you were happy..."

"Excuse me?" Naruto asked, his head feeling light and tipsy again. "Sakura he only did… that… because he needed someone strong to have his kids. Someone he trusted to protect them. He said he trusted me and… well… he is my best friend and… I couldn't just say no…" The silence in the wake of that statement was deafening. Turning to chance a glance at her—internally wondering if he'd insulted her by calling her weak—he found her staring at him bug-eyed and looking like she'd never seen a boy before.

It was his turn to laugh. "Geeze Sakura, what's with that expression? Ha! You look like a deer caught in headlights!" His giggles made her blink before slowly her expression turned confused.

"Are you pulling my leg?" She asked, sounding dangerous, "Because if you are that is not funny Naruto. After all I sacrificed for you and Sasuke the least you can do is not mock it!"

"Huh? What are you talking about? Pulling your leg about what?"

Her glare only intensified.

"Seriously Sakura, I don't know what you think I'm joking about but, I am pregnant and Sasuke did ask me because we're friends and, I dunno, Family in a way so… yeah. I'm telling the truth." He lifted his hands up trying to prove his innocence and watched as she slowly shut her eyes as though praying for strength.

That was odd.

"Sakura?"

"Naruto, there is a river you know, called denial."

"Ooookaaay?" He really didn't know how a river fit in with this conversation but if she wanted to talk about rivers he could play along.

Sakura's glare was resigned as she finally snapped out. "You are drowning in it."

"Huh?"

"Nevermind." She rolled her eyes and flopped down beside him. "So, I guess this means we have a good excuse for why you can't help Shion."

"Shut up." Naruto groused, knocking her lightly in the arm. Her smile matched his and he was glad that the issue had been resolved so easily. "Thanks Sakura."

"For what?"

"Well, for taking this so well. I don't think I could have handled more excitement right now."

"Well, compared to the shock of you having a period, this is nothing."

Naruto smiled. He had good friends.

"And I mean, hell, your Uzumaki PMS and his Uchiha babies were sorta destined. We were teasing you for so long it was bound to happen."

"Shut up we were not!" Naruto said grabbing his pillow and pelting her with it. The girl let out a startled 'eep' before giggling maniacally as she continued to tease him.

"Oh dear, were you planning to be a baby making con-artist? Don't worry your secrets safe with—Ah!"

"Take it back Sakura!" There was no real heat in the words or the attack, and as feathers filled the room, and laughter overcame the dower mood from before, Naruto felt certain that he could handle this without the bastard's help.

He was Uzumaki Naruto after all.

**A.N. Okay, so this only took me forever. Luckily, the next bits should flow rather quickly what with the plot picking up and my notes being shorter, but again there is no guarantee there. On a bright note there are two new one shots coming your way, but they have nothing to do with this fic but there is, "Aishiteru Dakara" and "Imaginary Harmony". They'll be up soon. ^-^**


	18. Chapter 18

**A.N. THIS STORY IS NO LONGER MANGA/ANIME COMPLIANT! Okay, there hope everyone got that. So, from here on out it's my world. ^-^ Also, AlienX, yes I remember you but sadly I have misplaced your E-mail addie so you will need to resend it if you would like me to e-mail you. ^-^ Thank you for Reviewing! ^-^**

_**Kyuubi the Bitch**_

_Sasuke_

Chapter 9: Round and Round the Mulberry Bush

The loud explosions rocked the ground and caused dust to cloud the sky as the stench of burning clay made his lungs ache and his open wounds burn. Sasuke was aware that the wounds would have to be cleaned before he could wrap them and that would take more time then he was willing to give. _Damn it! Why can't this nuisance just die?_ Sasuke's eye twitched as blood, dripping down his forehead, ran into it making the world a smear of burning color.

"I hate to say I told you so, but…" Suigetsu commented from his right, though the words were light it was apparent that he too was pissed as he held his sword a little tighter, eyes following the blonde maniac they were attempting to kill. Sasuke didn't deem his statement with an answer. He was the leader and he'd made his choice and if they didn't like it they could just fucking leave! He didn't need half-assed people on his team or in this mission. On some level he knew that he did need them, but at that moment, he didn't much care to be rational.

He couldn't afford to waste time.

Another explosion had his ears ringing and he slipped slightly letting out a low snarl and cursing the existence of the Akatsuki member. When he managed to knock the fucker from his floating clay bird, he would make sure he died a horrific death. One that would prevent him from ever again mentioning his brother. Perhaps he should have listened to both Karin and Suigetsu when they had stumbled into the irritant, but of course he'd let his damned emotions run him over and they had been drawn into this pointless ordeal, the only upside of which being that it would be one less black robed ass-hole after his dobe.

Karin let out a sharp cry from somewhere beyond him and Sasuke cursed aloud feeling as he hadn't in many years; anxious and unsteady.

"Boss, a strategic retreat might be for the best." Suigetsu said, once again at his side, and Sasuke spared him a glare before straightening back up. He was willing to admit that he had made a mistake in tangling with Deidara instead of just outright killing him, but he would not run away.

"If Itachi is such a concern for him, then that means Itachi is stronger. If I can't take him out, I don't deserve to even confront my brother."

"… whatever happened to good old sneak attacks and assassinations?" Suigetsu sighed but moved back into a defensive position. "I'll move Karin, you take care of the 'exploding artist'." In a moment Sasuke was alone again, left to plot and decide his next move. He was certain he could take the other down he just needed an opening. Concentrating on the other's movements throughout the battle, the places that the suicidal little clay animals—seriously first Sai and his Ink paintings and now clay figures… was there some art freak out there dealing lessons in this shit or what?—had landed over the last hour, Sasuke was fairly certain he knew where he was positioned.

His eyes slid shut as he focused on the chakra signal. He knew once the other was grounded he would have to make some quick movements—he had no clue what the other could do or blow up while not in the air, and his fighting style could very well change to suit his environment—but at least he wouldn't have the smoke to cover him.

Focusing his chakra to his eyes and waiting Sasuke briefly thought back to the beginning of this mess and berated himself for his pigheadedness.

_ Karin pulled up short at the long haired blonde that was before them and her attention was snared to the left, following the lead beyond this road block. "His chakra is saturated here; lingering… they must have fought before… but…" She adjusted her glasses and looked around. "Damn it! It turns off back that direction." Karin indicated to the direction they had just come from and she bit her lip shaking her head._

_ "Well, that was helpful." Suigetsu added, flopping onto his back end his head hanging between his knees. His posture was bored but he was still too taunt to have neglected the Akatsuki member before them. He was simply denying him an existence of any importance at the moment. Sasuke smirked, further inclined to believe his choices had been well made. _

_ "Shut up!" Karin snapped turning to point an enraged finger at the person they had all but ignored thus far. "It's his fault for reeking of Itachi's Chakra! How far up his ass did he have to crawl to get that dowsed is beyond me, and considering he was closer, and that annoying disturbance to normal chakra is still around, I've done—"_

_ Suigetsu yawned and leaned against the tree. "You fucked up, just admit it."_

_ Karin was frothing at the mouth when Sasuke saw the blonde chuckle and start into an arrogant speech that he had little patience for. He waited long enough for the other to express his pity over their bad luck, and briefly noticed that he was referring to himself as Deidara before he tuned him out completely._

_ "Get up, we're going." His words caused Karin to bounce back all batting lashes and smiles, already pointing out the direction they would need to travel in, while Suigetsu flopped and let out a long groan _

_ "Work, work, work…I think I liked you better when you were doing that inner smile thing after being sexed up…"_

_ "Sasuke would never—" Karin reacted predictably and Sasuke rolled his eyes, feeling a fleeting sympathy for Kakashi. If this was how it had been to listen to himself and Naruto bicker day after day while trying to lead them, he was shocked they all hadn't been killed by the jounin._

_ "Where do you think your going?" Deidara sounded insulted and Sasuke decided that he could damn well stay that way. Luckily, Suigetsu took it upon himself to answer._

_ "Uh, away. You aren't the guy we're looking for. Be thankful blondie." He retorted with another shark-like grin. They made it only a few steps before the other began laughing._

_ "Itachi? Please that looser isn't worth the time it takes to track him. He can't even accomplish such a simple task as retrieving the fox…" there was a pause, and perhaps it was that leading tone that made Sasuke listen, or maybe it was the subtle threat posed to Naruto, in any case, it held his attention. "… or his little brother it would seem. Such a disappointment." _

_ "Yeah, well, Sasuke's hard to kill." Suigetsu tossed out casually unaware that Sasuke had stilled. The insult to Itachi wasn't deserved, as it was fairly obvious this man was only suffering from a bruised ego, much as Orochimaru had, after having been beaten by his brother one too many times. Sasuke had no reason to defend Itachi, he didn't even want to try, but the allusion to his incompetence as well as to Naruto was enough to have registered his concern._

_ Deidara was Akatsuki, and the less of them there were, the better off everyone was, but the usefulness of this battle might not be worth the time spent on it. Deidara smiled, seeming to think he'd stopped because of the insult as he continued with it, proving his incompetence. He was unobservant and far too proud to be anything but a slight annoyance. Then again, Sasuke was well aware of how much damage slight annoyances could cause._

_Naruto came to mind._

_ "You Uchiha's are all the same. Only able to see your blood limit, but that is all that you have going for you, and it will be your downfall. It is your brother's weakness and it is yours too."_

_ "Damn, what does your brother do to make so many enemies?" Suigetsu asked, scratching the back of his head and Sasuke spared him a glare. Itachi was a murdering fuck, and a betrayer as well, what else did anyone need to hate him? "… I'm starting to think they all have man-crushes on him…"_

_ Sasuke lifted his eyebrow and turned away again. No, it would not be worth his time to dally with this pathetic excuse for a being, and even if he did prove to have some talent, or by some luck managed to injure any of them, it would not be worth the time wasted to heal them. Not to mention he wasn't in the mood to be siphoning off Karin's Chakra at the moment._

_ But… that was a very good question. Why was Itachi picking fights within this new team of his? It was almost as though Itachi was doing it purposefully, like he had done back when he'd killed off Shisui. But what was the sense it that? What good did it do to start a fight amongst the ranks?_

Unless… he was trying to create a weakness… a break in the structure… as if—_Sasuke scowled and shook his head. _

_ No. Itachi wasn't some martyr, and he wasn't holding some other agenda, he was simply being a bastard as he had always been. If he had to deal with irritants like Orochimaru and this freak day after day, Sasuke would see fit to drive them mad too._

_ "You going to run away, just like him?"_

_ "Uh, no, we just don't have time for recreational fun." Suigetsu replied once more, and had taken up his spot as the end of their train. "But we'll be sure to come back to kick your ass after we deal with Sasuke's brother, okay?"_

_ "Don't underestimate me…" The threat was a low growl before the air exploded and the group was thrown forward. Sasuke swung around, beyond irritated with the pest that refused to let him go. Suigetsu gripped his arm when he moved to attack the laughing blonde and shook his head._

_ "It's not worth it, and we both know it." _

_ "You know, if you manage to beat me, perhaps I'll be willing to tell you where it is Itachi should be." Deidara began casually, messing with his hand and chuckling darkly. "I do keep tabs on him. After all, I will be the one to kill him. But that will be after I have proven his uselessness and have completed his job for him."_

_And the battle was assured._

_ No one threatened Naruto in front of him and lived to attempted it._

_ Sasuke smirked, standing and brushing off the restraining hand to level his eyes on his opponent. "Why not. It might just be entertaining."_

_ "Sasuke, wait, we have a lead there's no reason to—" Sasuke ignored Karin and she grumbled but turned back around obediently. "It would be better to be a step ahead of him instead of chasing his shadow."_

_ Suigetsu let out a breath and then shrugged it off. "Yeah I was getting bored anyway." _

_In minutes the ground was erupting and Sasuke was wishing he'd simply used Chidori on the fuck-head when he'd been spouting shit earlier. But that was in hindsight, and did him no real good at the moment._

Sasuke's eyes snapped open as his instincts twanged with the awareness that his moment had arrived. With a feral grin Sasuke applied chakra to his feet and was instantly moving. _Let's see you block this._ Sasuke smirked as he extended the Kusanagi sword up and toward the sorry looking bird that held the idiot aloft. The sudden resistance on the blade told him that his aim was near perfect, feeling something close to joy, he forced his chakra to respond, and soon his chidori was racing up the blade to the bird. The fission in the air ate a hole through the dust and Sasuke met the confused and shocked eyes on Deidara just knowing that his sharingan would haunt the other's nightmares for life, however short or long that may be.

**-2-**

**The room was dark, what little light that tried to climb in through the crack in the door was being snubbed out by blankets and pillows as little hands desperately tried to hold the door shut. Tears tracked down dirtied cheeks as hiccupping coughs escaped each time the door bounced and rattled in his palm. **

** "Sasuke!" The voice sounded desperate from behind the fragile separator, and yet he couldn't let it in. Not the warmth, or the safe feeling it brought. He couldn't let it get in, because it wasn't safe here. "Please, come out. Sasuke you need to come out."**

** The child trembled, his fingers numb and pinching into the frame as though he could hold it all at bay. He couldn't go out. Not now, not when the darkness would return, and that bright light, that soft voice couldn't stay in the dark. The dark would destroy it too. It was best if he kept it away, if he pushed it out now. If he did that maybe he could save him.**

**Maybe…**

**Maybe…**

** Something hit his foot in the darkness. The voice on the other side sounded pained now, as though the child out there was crying too, but he couldn't hear him. He couldn't hear anything as he glanced down and saw the silver coated roll of duct tape glinting in the faded light.**

** Shadows hissed to his sides, and he could feel them crawling over his arms and legs. He knew he should throw the doors open, but he also knew that that would only hurt the other out there. It was selfish and irrational. That was not an option he could take.**

** A small trembling hand reached out for the tape as the voice faded, and as the tape screamed out in the darkness—pressing into nooks and cracks to seal out even the smallest scrap of light—the muffled crying of the voice ceased to even echo, until all that remained was the lingering feeling of regret, remorse, and fear.**

**He just couldn't go out.**

**-2-**

His shirt was missing.

That was the first thing he noticed when he woke up, and it was what he was choosing to focus on. Not just because he was certain that Karin had something to do with it, and he was now dealing with her shirtless—she was even less reserved than Sakura when it came to her obsession—though that should have been enough to make him want to not think passed the fact that his shirt was missing in action, but it also made it easier to ignore the fact that he was stiff and sore from a battle that had been beyond pointless. After having blacked out at the battle's end from a mediocre opponent—which only served to point out his own incompetence—added to the fact that they had wasted time when they could have been chasing after Itachi, all for information that may or may not be correct, he really didn't feel like dealing with his own ineptitude.

Yes, the fact that he was missing his shirt was a far better focal point at the moment. His ego was bruised enough as it was. Suigetsu regarded him silently, and for once, was wise enough to let the whole matter rest, though it was clear from the visible scuff marks and the small bandages that Suigetsu was showing off, let him know that his decision to fight Deidara had not been one of his smarter choices. Probably ranked up there with asking Naruto to bare his children. Sasuke felt a bubble of humor rise in his chest but quickly suppressed it before it could reach his face.

The outcome had been similar—though far less satisfying—as well.

_ Sasuke watched him fall with something akin to glee. The inevitable and sudden stop that was quickly approaching would be just as sweet, and Sasuke would have waited to watch—the motions seeming slow to his enhanced vision—just to hear the sound of that blonde head ricocheting off of the ground had he not wanted this tedious battle over with. With a sigh of brief regret, Sasuke used the chakra he'd stored in his feet to launch himself forward to the collision area. _

_ One move. One swift thrust upward with the Kusanagi and this battle would be over and done with. Sasuke could almost taste the end and his curse seal burned in response to his excitement. It was sick, dark and coiling, but damn if he wasn't going to relish this. _

_ Just a shot._

_One._

_Single._

_Shot—_

Blood dripping from a deep chest cavity, blue eyes wide and accusing as blood pushed through teeth and lips. His fault. All his fault, always his fault…

_ Sasuke jerked back and stalled at the last moment as the memory invaded, stalling his blade. _No… not like this… never like this…_ His curse seal ached, unable to open fully due to Kyuubi's scalding in the Valley of the End, but it was fighting to escape. That only angered him further. To lose control against a weak enemy who had thus far shown no potential aside from his exploding Claymation, was an insult to not only himself but his team as well. _

_ His stall cost him both his opportunity as well as the pleasing sound of Deidara's impact. The other was shifting to his feet, his head shaking slightly as though working through a daze, and Sasuke pushed everything to the back recesses of his mind. He only had to beat Deidara enough to get the information on Itachi. Killing him was not his top objective at the moment. Getting information was. _

_Beating the tar out of him was a perk._

_ Again, Sasuke moved, using the sword in hopes of pinning him—painfully—to the ground. Deidara came to his senses at the crucial moment and dodged, his one visible eye wide. "Damn you—"_

_ "Told you we'd kick your ass." Suigetsu said from the right, and Deidara had barely looked over his shoulder when Suigetsu's sword slipped straight through him with a squelching sound. Immediately afterwards a loud popping sound issued and Suigetsu was left with a pale clay doll impaled on the worked steel. _

_ The pale nin blinked startled and then he was leaning back eyes more than slightly shocked. "Fuck!"_

_ And the clay doll exploded._

_ Sasuke zipped back, flipping twice in midair before landing in a less-than-graceful crouch. The loose dirt slipped under him as he skid leaving soft skid marks in his wake. "Suigetsu."_

_ "God-damn it! My sword is all smudged and chaffed now! God damned mother-fucking—"_

_Suigetsu was fine._

_ The boisterous laugh, haughty and filled with ill-felt confidence gave Deidara's position away. Glancing around, Sasuke was able to see Karin holding her arm where a dark stain was spreading though not rapidly. She was injured but it seemed she was healing herself efficiently. She was almost as good at that as Kabuto was, and he'd often wondered if she wasn't an experiment Orochimaru was working on in an attempt to make another Kabuto, but that held no purpose here. Jugo was in front of her, his limbs changing form swiftly as he battled away a small clay army, each one as dangerous as the last, and he could only hope this ended before Jugo seriously got annoyed._

_ "I told you not to underestimate me!" Deidara's voice was half crazed and he stood his hands locked in a seal, Sasuke barely had the time to recognize which one it was before huge chunks of earth were levitating from the ground and hurtling at him. "Retsudotensho no Jutsu!" Sasuke made a dive for the ground rolling as debris collided with him and shattered around his form._

_ Suigetsu was cursing again, and with the sound of shattering water and the clatter of a sword, he went silent, easily escaping the damage from the earth elemental attack. Damn, he hated earth attacks. They were messy and loud, and often times more irritating than any other. Save wind—which he had a reservation with due to the near death experiences he'd had with it—Sasuke was certain it was his least favorite element._

_ "Ha! Your blood limit means nothing! Compared to a real Ninja, someone with true talent, you Uchiha's are nothing but third rate magicians!" Deidara's rants were tiring and continually looped back to his brother. Perhaps Suigetsu was right, and Deidara secretly had a crush on Itachi. Really, it wouldn't be surprising, what with how masochistic this idiot was. "What does He see in Itachi anyway? Why is he given such liberties while I… unless summoned for the Genryu Kyu Fujin… I am unneeded…"_

_ "Is there a point to your bitching? Or do you just like to hear yourself talk?" Sasuke asked, once more positioned before his assailant. Suigetsu was reforming behind the Akatsuki member, the sword already lifted for a killing blow._

_ Deidara glared at him, his face flushing dark with his anger. It seemed to be the perfect shot until Sasuke realized that those hands were busily mashed together. He was already creating another bomb. Sasuke shot his gaze to his advancing teammate in hopes of warning him, but was seconds too late when Deidara spun, slamming his hand into the ground. The impact ignited the explosive and another cloud filled the air along with that excruciating cackle. "Nendo Bushin no jutsu!"_

_ The words were like a curse and Sasuke was rolling away from the large chakra source before him. The psycho might be a one trick pony, but his one trick was very effective, and he had no desire to tango with the creation. "Suigetsu, take care of the clone."_

_ "Oh, sure, give it to me… You know, just for the record, I want to point out that I told you so—" Suigetsu's sentence ended on a rising note as the clone attacked with Taijutsu. "Hey, not on a first date, clay-head. I do have some standards…" Suigetsu was grinning again when Sasuke turned away._

_ That man seriously wasn't right in the head._

_ Jugo was still defending Karin, whipping around in a disfigured dance that was almost elegant in its grotesqueness. So far it seemed that Deidara wasn't interested in any of his team, just him. God, his brother was such an ass-hole. Just being related got him into trouble._

_ A spike in chakra had him pivoting around and slamming a fist into Deidara's face, his other hand diverting the fist that was aimed his way. Deidara was smirking, his lips cracked in a crooked smile, eyes alight with a crazed intensity. "You know, if I take you out, Itachi will look the fool. All that remains is to bring in the Kyuubi, and I'll have the honor of standing by his side when the Red Dawn begins."_

_ Sasuke narrowed his eyes, not certain what exactly the lunatic was referring to. It really didn't matter at the moment, but he filed the words away to mull over them later. "Hn. Too bad." Sasuke muttered and enacted his full body Chidori. _

_ The chirping sounds filled the area and made his flesh warm with the residual static. He'd never admit it aloud, but of all of his attacks the chidori was his favorite not for its power but for the fact that it caused such an adrenalin rush. With his heart pounding and the cold-fire screaming in his ears, Sasuke never felt more alive._

_ It was the fact that Deidara wasn't conducting that saved Sasuke from possibly losing a limb._

_ "Jibaku Bushin…" Deidara's words were quickly followed by his cry to send his art projects flying apart, and Sasuke used the speed he'd perfected in Orochimaru's lair to work. His scrapes and bruises protested the sudden movement as his equilibrium—messed up due to the loud sounds—made his stomach roll was the world blurred around him. Damn it, he was tired, and his seal was itching in an irritating manner, and he was having trouble with a ninja who really wasn't worth anyone's time._

Where are you…_ Sasuke mentally snarled, wondering just how many clones the other had managed to make. His eyes burned and ached and he managed to find at least two other clones. One fighting with the tiny clay army against Jugo and the other busy dancing with Suigetsu, who was obviously having too much fun as he practically tap-danced circles around the explosive clone._

_ "Enjoying yourself, Sasuke?" Deidara teased, and Sasuke—without a conscious thought—was suddenly behind him, his eyes locking on the chakra signature and his mind willing him there. It was a moment of clarity, one that Sasuke had felt briefly throughout his life. Once in the lad of waves when he awoke the Sharingan, again when he'd figured out the Chidori, and again when he managed to slip passed Orochimaru unheeded and unseen. He'd never questioned how he managed to pull it off, and he didn't stop to now._

_ "Immensely."_

_ Deidara didn't even get the chance to gasp before Sasuke had launched himself at him. _Shishi Redan…_ Sasuke thought, his fists and feet flying in the copied moves of Lee and his Lotus Blossom technique._

_ Deidara was thrown up into the air repeatedly being knocked higher and higher up and Sasuke drove him. His fists and feet met flesh with a satisfying impact, and in moments Sasuke was reaching out to grab the other, preparing to slam him headfirst into the ground. He really hadn't expected the sudden agility shown by the other as he flipped in mid-air, hands reaching out to engage him._

_ Sasuke managed to block one with his own hand, but nearly jerked back when teeth scraped against his palm, and the slick slide of a tongue tasted his skin, but he was soon forgetting the awkward feeling, as the other clamped down on the juncture between his neck and shoulder and teeth sunk deep into his flesh. Pain rippled up his spine and Sasuke found himself crying out before he could regain his balance._

_ Dark spots danced before his eyes as the teeth dug deeper just inches from his curse seal, deep, thick blood rolling down to soak his white shirt a vivid red._

_ "My, my… do all Uchiha's taste this good?" Deidara asked, his tongue—the one in his head—slipping over his lips in a lewd gesture, and then he ripped his hand straight up._

_ Sasuke screamed as a chunk of meat jerked free from his body with the action. The air stung the wound, and Sasuke stumbled, his hand yanking free from the other hand to clamp over the wound. The broken nerve endings fired when dirt encrusted finger smeared through the seeping wound and sunk into the deep divot._

_ With a shake of his hand—as though he had touched something slimy—Deidara's other mouth spat out the chunk of meat onto the ground, the teeth in the palm of that hand grinning and stained with his blood. "Sorry, did that sting?"_

_ He was going to kill him. That was assured, and when he did the other would no longer be able to speak, let alone mock him. Deidara was gloating when Sasuke attempted to move and his head spun sickeningly sending him to one knee. Blood loss and exhaustion. He'd been pushing his team hard these last few days, it was a mystery they weren't all dead on their feet. Damn, he really should have thought of that. Should have realized his mistake, it was elementary and pathetic, and he was definitely paying for his stubborn stupidity now._

_ "You know, if I didn't have to listen to Karin's bitching, this might be funny." Suigetsu said casually, again interrupting at the crucial moment and drawing Deidara's attention away from Sasuke with a sharp jerk._

_ His eyes searched out his clones, but Sasuke already knew they were both kept busy by Jugo, and if he wanted, Jugo could take the blast head on and come out without a scratch. Deidara was out matched there. Sasuke felt himself smirk, and moved his hands swiftly back to his front and through a series of seals._

_ "Yeah, you see, I fucking hate her on a good day, when she's PMS-ing, well, let's just say nothing is worth that shit, and Sasuke wounded registers on nuclear warfare levels. So, you can see why I'll have to kill you now, right?" Suigetsu was doomed to be unanswered as Sasuke finished the final seal and breathed the words in a hiss, so reminiscent of the original owner that Suigetsu actually flinched._

_ "Sofuushansen no Tachi."_

_ Deidara went rigid, his one eye wide with shocked recognition. His throat bobbed in an obvious attempt to talk, but Sasuke was tired of hearing him and had frozen the vocal chords as well. "Yes, my master was quite useful in the end. Though, like yourself, far too fascinated with my ass of a brother."_

_ Suigetsu stepped back, sword swung up on his shoulder looking bored again. His eyes lifted to where the last of the excitement was tapering off and back to the frozen man several times, obviously debating where he wanted to be more. A loud explosion made the decision for him and the other frowned his head hanging low. "Man… this is so disappointing… I was hoping she'd die…"_

_ "I HEARD THAT YOU FREAK!" Karin's screech was unnatural and Suigetsu looked up at Sasuke with shocked eyes, tilting his head in her direction._

_ "Damn, she must really be part bitch. Her sense of smell and hearing are out of this world…"_

_ "I'LL RIP YOUR INTESTINES OUT THROUGH YOUR NOSE AND USE THEM TO HANG YOU, YOU—"_

_ Sasuke stepped forward while Deidara was distracted by the useless banter and—just because he could—drove his sword straight through his shoulder and pushed down until he was pinned to the floor, one of his arms nearly severed._

_ His screams ripped free as Sasuke ended the jutsu, and he took a moment to feel vindicated, his shoulder throbbing vindictively. "Well, looks like, I won."_

_ Deidara glared up at him, his uninjured arm gripping uselessly at the sword in his shoulder. Blood was staining the ground and coloring his long hair and interesting shade before he finally gave up. Tsugetsu, Jugo and Karin had all formed a semi-circle around him and he was pinned; beaten and broken._

_ He bared his teeth as though he thought that might be intimidating and Karin giggled, both arms moving freely about her. She had finished healing herself it would seem. Good, like it or not, he was going to need her help as soon as they were away from this place._

_ "Tell us were Itachi is." Karin sneered, pushing her glasses up her nose regally. "That was the deal, and Sasuke-sama wo—"Her wandering eyes managed to land back on him and more specifically on his large wound. Her mood flipped like a switch and she was yanking the poor bastard further up the blade and she screamed into his face, "YOU SON OF A GUTLESS WHORE! HOW DARE YOU RUIN THE PERFECTION THAT IS MY SASUKE! I'LL TURN YOU INSIDE OUT AND SHIT ON YOUR INSIDES YOU SORRY PIECE OF SHIT!"_

_ "I told you…" Suigetsu said with a laugh, and Karin dropped Deidara to advance on him once more already gearing up for another fight._

_ "_And where the fuck were you? You were supposed to be helping him!"

_"Yeah, well I was busy. Besides, he's still alive isn't he?"_

_ "That is not the point you fucker!"_

_ Sasuke ignored the bickering and pushed more of his weight on the blade getting another pained gasp and glazed, pain-filled glares. "Now, where is Itachi."_

_ Deidara spat the words out as though they were the broken fragments of his pride, and they probably were. "Off the coast of Fire Country, closest to the Hidden Mist Village there are sheer cliffs. A river runs between them, and built into the siding is a cave. Itachi was sent there to prepare."_

_ "Prepare? For what?" Karin asked, once again calm and curious, her argument with Suigetsu all but forgotten._

_ Deidara snarled up at her. "I said I'd tell you where he is. Nothing more."_

_ "Those are some tough words coming from the loser we just beat." Shark-like teeth glinted in the light and Sasuke felt some of his equilibrium return with Suigetsu's cocky manner._

_ "Nothing you do will make me talk."_

_ "Ha! Please, we've been trying to shut you up for hours!"_

_ "Hn." Sasuke agreed with him, but found no reason to say anything more. He knew what the preparations were for. Obviously, whatever event Deidara had been looking forward to was going to be taking place in that cave, and Itachi—the favorite of the leader, if the term 'He' was anything to go by—was to get things in order._

_Perfect._

_ With a hard yank Sasuke removed the Kusanagi from Deidara's body. The squelching sound was nearly drowned out by the agonized cry and when the tip fell free, Deidara rolled to his side, his hand gripping the wound, his whole body shielding it from them. Shasuke shuddered inside thinking about how that tongue bust be literally licking the wound._

_ Sheathing the weapon, Sasuke turned away, his back proving that he no longer felt the other a threat. "Karin."_

_ "Y—Yes!" She chirped, once more flushed with sadistic glee and she pranced forward. "You need hel—"_

_ Sasuke glared at her effectively shutting her up. "Start looking for his scent. Best to cover all our bases."_

_ She looked torn between disappointment and glee as she turned and began sniffing the air. Jugo lingered beside him, eyes like those of a worried child and Sasuke stood straighter to prove he was okay. Jugo gave a brief nod and moved to follow Karin. Suigetsu—who usually took up the end—moved forward obviously not wanting to linger. He probably knew how much of Sasuke's bravado was an act. It was galling, but a good thing none-the-less._

_ "Uh…hic…"Deidara was either crying or trying to keep from screaming again, and Sasuke felt sick. The man was pathetic, and he didn't even spare him a backwards glance as he moved to follow his group just as Suigetsu muttered something that once again set Karin off on a rant._

_ If it wasn't obvious how much they hated each other, Sasuke might have thought that they were flirting, but with their history that was more than impossible, it was improbable. _

_ "Heh…heh…I told you…"Deidara's words were a raspy whisper, and something in them caused his instincts to rise. Alarm bells were blaring, and he turned around quickly. "… not to underestimate me."_

_And the psycho exploded._

"You really gave us a shock back there." Suigetsu began, looking off toward Jugo. Had he been anyone else Sasuke would have assumed that Suigetsu was attempting to push off his own concern to Jugo—who for obvious reasons had been the first to get to his side—but that didn't seem right, so Sasuke assumed that Suigetsu's movements were just what they appeared to be. Him pointing out that his comment was specifically oriented to Jugo, not himself. "You got to be more careful."

"Yes, you were really badly wounded." Karin said in a rather simpering voice, more proof that he _really _ didn't want to know what had happened to his shirt. "You've been out for a while. The good news is that the interfering chakra has dispersed."

"Yeah, supposedly she's no longer useless. Of course that has yet to be seen."

"_Shut it! If it wasn't for me Sasuke would be dead by now!"_ Karin screeched and Sasuke flinched at the sound so close to his person and pulled the blanket further around him. Great, so now he felt dirty.

Suigetsu, noticing his motions also picked up on his discomfort, and of course, ran with it. "You know boss, if I were you I'd look into getting a new shirt. You wouldn't believe what Karin has done with the old—"

"I washed it you ass-hole!"

Jugo sat looking at them all placidly from a place close enough to observe but far enough away to stay out of the fight entirely. It was oddly like watching himself on Team Seven. Sasuke brushed that aside quickly, returning to the problem at hand.

"—ver you like some chakra sucking vampire straight from—"

"I was healing him your sick fucker! How else am I expected to—"

"—hell and then, oh boy, Jugo can back me up on this can't you?" He paused to look at the older man who did nothing more than blink, probably just as confused as Sasuke was. He was probably the only really smart choice he'd made for this team. "Yeah so we had to drag her off—"

"Stop lying you son of a—" Karin's continued rant and Suigetsu's taunts were cut short at the sudden appearance of his summon. Sasuke watched the pale snake as it approached, somewhat shocked it had survived. He had assumed it had died or simply been dismissed with no return message. The fact that it hadn't done either was mildly amusing to him.

The serpent coiled up into his lap, it looked about as pleased as he probably did, showing that whatever had detained it had not been a choice it had made. It's tongue flicked out several times showing its displeasure and Sasuke lifted an eyebrow to show that he was waiting, as well as to point out that the snake was free to speak in the presence of those with him unless otherwise informed not to. The snake took an extra moment which was odd, as though giving him one last chance to change his mind.

It seemed out of place, seeing as snakes didn't care what was being passed along and unless specifically told to be careful, they would relay all no matter the connotations. Perhaps it was acting this way because of his recent actions that resulted in Manda's death. _But, if this snake has been with the Hokage this whole time, then it would have no way of knowing…_ Not that he really cared whether or not the snakes would feel betrayed, it would make communicating difficult, and he had hoped not to have to try for some time.

_"Boss!"_

_ "SASUKE-SAMA!"_

_ The twin screams echoed in his already ringing ears, and Sasuke slumped further down reclining against the giant body of the now mortally wounded serpent, mildly surprised that he was still alive and that the summon had answered him. _

_ Manda was known for being proud and difficult on the best of days. There were times that Sasuke was certain Orochimaru had seemed almost frightened of the larger snake. Sasuke doubted he had ever truly had control over the snake, and yet, here he had summoned the beast his first try, with moments to spare, and little chakra control._

_ "… how can this… be… beaten by this… child… you… you are not… not…"Manda's voice was growing dim, and Sasuke was certain his hearing was failing him as his world was swiftly going dark around him._

_ Jugo was beside him, strong arms holding him like some fragile glass trinket his silence far more comforting than any words, and perhaps it was that silence that allowed him to hear the last of Manda's dying words, the serpent taking the blow that was meant for him._

_ "… what kind of… demon… are…you…"_

_Sasuke's world turned black._

_ The words followed him down circling and clawing at his mind until Sasuke couldn't decipher who was speaking the words, or if he himself was screaming them in the darkness._

Sasuke blinked back to reality, and stared at the tiny serpent.

Looks like he'd be testing that theory now.

The small head bobbed once before it began its message, the influx to its voice none other than the Godaime's on a bad day. "I do not believe I gave you permission to pursue procreation with your teammate, Uchiha." The first line made all present blink. Thankfully the sudden statement stalled Karin long enough that by the time it had computed all she could do was gape and look between him and Suigetsu like they had planned this. The thought of plotting to knock up Naruto with the other was mildly horrifying and more than slightly disturbing.

So. It had been a success.

Sasuke felt several things in that moment, from excitement, joy, trepidation, excitement, and fear to name a few, but he quickly shoved them all to the back of his mind. Naruto's pregnancy had been planned—sloppily and not well in the least, but still planned—and that only meant that he was secured inside the village. Both the idiot and his child would be safe within its walls and he could stop thinking about them all together. It was a relief, at least it was until the snake continued its report.

"The ninjas you forewarned about were part of a team attempting to take out the world by awakening a demon." Well, that at least explained the unusual chakra that had been messing with their mission. Demon's did tend to exude a lot of irritating chakra."A certain idiot, decided it was best to keep his condition a secret when he was sent to the front line to protect the only person capable of stopping the destructive events." The snake had intoned her irritation and latent fear precisely, quite the feat all considered, but he suddenly tensed as fear rolled through him.

_That god damned idiot! I knocked him up to keep him there what was he thinking? Fucking dobe!_ Sasuke was trembling in his anger and had to clench his teeth to the point where they ground together to keep from showing much else. He could deal with hunting his brother, he could deal with the setbacks and the fact that he was now unnecessarily injured and the information gained from Deidara was most likely false, but he could not deal with the Dobe pulling Dobe stunts while carrying his child.

The serpent had paused in its delivery of its message to stare at him it was as though the tiny serpent was calculating Sasuke's response and choosing how best to deal with his anger. It was smarter than his team it appeared.

"What does that mean? 'Procreate', it can't be… no Sasuke-sama wouldn't—" Karin began, her voice oddly quiet and calm. That wasn't going to last for long.

"I told you, he went to the village for some nookie!" Suigetsu laughed loudly then pointedly staring at Karin with a sharp smile. "Looks like someone else got into his pants before you. You may as well return his shirt now."

"Shut up! I don't have it! And just because he fucked that bitch doesn't mean shit!" Karin flipped her lid again, but Sasuke wasn't in the mood to deal with either of them. Chakra infused his eyes. His chakra paths tingled, charged with power and it soothed him slightly, focusing his anger and pushing the power of his curse seal back before it could even activate.

Moving swiftly he grabbed each of them by their throats cutting them off mid stream. Karin looked like she was either going to pass out from shock or from masochistic pleasure, while Suigetsu calmly lifted an eyebrow.

"Shut up?" His question brought a slight smirk to Sasuke's lips before he released them, once more basking in the silence. Suigetsu rubbed his neck a bit after he was released. "Could have just said something boss…"

Sasuke glared returning to his serpent expectantly. The snake didn't bother mincing words. "Long and short of this message, Uchiha, you are to get your ass back to Konoha immediately." Sasuke was slightly impressed with the demand. "Your personal vendetta is revoked. This is a direct order from your Hokage, _come home now._" The snake finished the threatening tone and immediately bowed its head as though to prove it was not his doing.

Maybe it did know about Manda.

"Woah… that's one angry ass ruler." Suigetsu broke the strained silence with a sharp grin, his eyes pinning Sasuke in place. "So, what's the plan of action… boss." It was clear that he was not happy with this change of events. Sasuke really couldn't blame him for that seeing as how he had yet to even see the Samehada or Kisame. Sasuke had just shown him how infantile he could be with that battle against Deidara, and he was the only one who knew Sasuke had deliberately made a stop back home. This was a threat to his goals, and if Sasuke even thought of breaking their deal or cutting it short just because his Hokage ordered it, he could kiss Suigetsu's help goodbye.

Sasuke would expect no less from him. He had goals and he would not allow anything to stop him, so Sasuke wouldn't get in his way. Like it or not, he relied most heavily upon the blonde, if he lost him this team would fall apart and his one chance at taking out Itachi would be forfeit. Of that he could be certain.

"No reply." Sasuke addressed the snake coolly then watched as it 'poofed' out of existence. The silence stretched taunt and vibrated like a plucked string while Sasuke rolled his shoulders, testing out the bite on it. If the maniac hadn't already blown himself up, Sasuke would have ripped out his spine for the lingering twinge he felt there. He quickly inventoried his injuries. Karin's help had made them almost negligible all that was left were a few scraps and stiff joints and muscles. Those would ease up soon enough so long as he refused to participate in any more pointless battles.

Suigetsu had remained silent, a sure sign that he was seriously asking Sasuke if he was intending to keep his promises. Meeting those eyes Sasuke snorted rising to his feet swiftly. "Hn. Let's go, we've wasted enough time here."

"Wh—what? But your injuries, you should—" Karin was still babbling as he walked past, pushing out of the small hut that they had found. Sasuke wasn't certain where they had found it, but it reminded him of the small ocean houses that The Land of Waves had held. It seemed like a simple enough structure, it wasn't surprising to find it, he was simply hoping that he wasn't anywhere near that village.

He could ignore Tsunade for only so long, if she got irritated and decided to send out a recovery team, there was no reason to make their trip easier by showing up in familiar territory where he is recognized by name and face.

"Right, so we gonna try out the information combustion man gave us or what?"(1)

Sasuke ignored the nick name as he took in their location. Seemed they were in fact farther inland than he had feared, and if he recalled the geographic area correctly, they were already nearer to the destination Deidara had given them than they had been before. Sasuke gave a soft incline of his head in acknowledgement. Suigetsu grinned, falling back into his usual position at the back.

"Well, that's good, since we've already dragged you part of the way. Aren't you glad you have such reliable people with you?" It was obvious he was warning Sasuke in his own way not to fuck up again, and he made sure to remember the fact that Suigetsu truly didn't need Sasuke passed this point. It would be in his best interest to keep Suigetsu interested in this endeavor. At least until he'd found Itachi.

"Hn."

"Well, I did most the work with healing him."

"The hell you did. You just made carrying him harder. Seriously couldn't you wait until he was laying down to molest him?"

"You lying sack of shit I did no such thing!" Karin was dark red again, and Sasuke made a mental note to bathe as Karin turned and sniffed at the air. "This way, seems he might actually be right with his information. Though we might just be stuck chasing him again."

"Just get us there, Karin." Sasuke said, no longer in the mood to listen. Karin Nodded, once again calm and they started once more.

Jugo stuck close to his side, and asked in a quiet restrained voice only once, "You certain you don't want to go back? Sounds important to me." The larger man's question was weighted but held no expectations of him, it was simply that.

A question.

Sasuke was shocked by the inquiry, but when he remained silent Jugo simply turned to face ahead and let the matter drop entirely. He had a brief thought that perhaps he should contact Kakashi and ask him to check in on Naruto but he just as quickly pushed it aside. Naruto could handle himself. He may be an idiot, but he'd chosen Naruto because he was damned powerful and lucky. He could more than take care of himself.

"It's fine."

"… okay." And Jugo was silent once more.

And then there was no time to think of him at all.

**-2-**

Sasuke was going to serve Itachi as the main course of his victory meal when he finally caught the bastard. He had plans, meticulous plans, on how he intended to prepare him, and how to serve each irritating piece sautéed, grilled, charbroiled, and shredded into sushi. Oh yes, Sasuke had a plan, and Itachi was continuing to fuck with it.

Deidara's information had been correct in a sense. Itachi had in fact been at the cave on the coastline nearest to the Mist country, sadly Karin said that he must have already left as his chakra was fading.

He was irritated to find he was back in Fire country, the one place he really didn't want to be in, but the lead had held true enough. The cave was cut out of a gully and he would have missed it entirely if he hadn't had his sharingan working.

It was a small crevice disguised as an optic illusion of a ridge. The inside was massive, with giant carved statures in the sides; they all seemed to surround a stone table. The room crackled with chakra, both latent and new, it skimmed over his skin and made his curse seal tingle with a light burn. He flinched when he walked into the room, his hand instinctively raising to his neck, at the same time, Jugo let out a harsh gasp, his hands rising to grip his head.

Sasuke turned quickly as Karin jumped aside and Suigetsu stepped between the bipolar girl and the quickly deteriorating man. Jugo's body was literally rippling and morphing—and from the cries it was without his consent—through several forms, almost as though his whole body were trying to perform the hand symbols for a Jutsu. There was no outside reason

"Suigetsu, get him out." Sasuke snapped, stepping closer to the screaming man, using his sharingan to look for what might be affecting the other. This wasn't normal, this wasn't his usual killing rage, nor was it like any of the side effects Sasuke had become accustomed with. Jugo's eyes looked wild with fear, an emotion Sasuke doubted he had seen before. Sure he was certain it was fear of himself that had sent the larger man running to Orochimaru in the first place, but Sasuke had never seen it before now. Sasuke couldn't see anything that would cause this reaction, but then again the room did have lingering Chakra. He could feel it like oil on his skin, so perhaps that was the reason behind Jugo's reaction. "This place isn't right for him."

Suigetsu, obviously in agreement with Sasuke's assumption, cautiously approached the other. "Hey Jugo, can you stay calm for me?" his question was stupid but no more so than Sasuke's order. He was certain that whatever chakra was nestled here, it was the reason behind reaction.

"Kill… must… must kill…. It hurts… I must… must…" Jugo's scream was inhuman and made Sasuke's stomach roll. If he had to he'd drop the other, but he really didn't want to waste more energy on his own teammate. He still needed him—probably now more than ever—and hurting him would gain him nothing. With grim determination, Suigetsu grabbed the larger man's arm and shoved him out. It took most of his body weight it would seem, as they both tumbled out of the opening. Sasuke watched as Suigetsu rolled them out and away from the cliff side until they were out of sight.

A loud curse followed a particularly concerning thump and splash, and then a silence Sasuke didn't like much. "Karin, see if they are alright."

"Huh?" Karin turned to him, one hand fixing her glasses as she glared at him. She had been particularly annoying since Tsunade's missive. Not only had she managed to crawl into his sleeping space each night—nearly naked no less—but she had been teetering on a razor's edge, jostling between bouts of rage and depression followed swiftly by obnoxious hope and flirting giddiness. "Why? There's not much I can do if they're dead, and I don't like Suigetsu enough to heal him properly… besides, my Chakra is for you, and you alone Sasuke-sama…"

Sasuke had to try really hard not to roll his eyes. If Karin was acting like a fool, then Suigetsu's aura and 'scent' were fine. All the same it was better to check. "Do it."

"Fine." Karin sighed and moved to the opening. "You ass-holes alive?" Her cry was met by some muttering to which she replied. "What are you complaining about? You aren't the one looking like a toddler—Oh! He hardly touched you, you big—TAKE THAT BACK YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

Sasuke tuned the rest out, confident now that his team was fine, to view the walls and alter in its center. Something about this place forced Jugo's mind and body into his killing rage, enough so that the strain on his body forced a regression. Why it had yet to activate his seal was the real question, and Sasuke casually rubbed at his mark.

This matched the description he'd once overheard Orochimaru making when he was explaining some Jutsu he wanted to modify to Kabuto. Sasuke wasn't completely certain of the details as he'd stumbled into that conversation a little late, but the idea was to use one's chakra to force a soul—or perhaps another beings chakra itself, that too was rather vague—into an inanimate object that could be controlled or used by the wielder. Kabuto had insisted that it was impossible to perform it alone, much like the Fourth's seal on the Kyuubi was impossible to perform without dying.

Sasuke stepped closer, his hands running over the stone slab. It was smooth, and well worn with dark stains upon its surface. Grooves at the four corners suggested that some sort of bindings would—or could—attach there. There was an etching in the center though it was almost completely eroded away it looked quite a bit like a circle cut in half with one side slightly more raised than the other.

_"To master the evil, one must destroy the balance. Tip the scales as it were between heaven and hell, good and evil, right and wrong." _

_ "… and that is what they tried to do?" Kabuto questioned, obviously just as captured by Orochimaru's words as Sasuke was._

_ "No. It's what they did." Orochimaru hissed and Sasuke felt his stomach flop as his flesh broke out in goosebumps. "… but they are missing something. Something vital… it was why Minato was killed. If I can figure out what it was… why they needed his son…it's the last piece they need and if I could get it before them…"_

_ "But you said that Sasuke was—"_

_ "No, that's another issue entirely. I need Sasuke to take down that fool Itachi. No, he was intended to be their sacrifice, but when it all went wrong He was fine with it. Something about that blonde brat is important… I just need to figure out what it was."_

_ Kabuto was shifting again, Sasuke could tell by the way the shadows moved beneath the door's edge. "Then perhaps it's time I checked back in with my beloved creator." His voice was syrupy sweet and sickening; a little too happy and dangerous sounding. Orochimaru's returned chuckle wasn't more than a wheeze itself._

_ "Yes, I believe Sasori was sighted near this area."_

_ Sasuke scuttled away from the door to the end of the hall before letting his chakra rise slowly and naturally as he re-approached the door just as Kabuto stepped out with a bow. "Then I will depart, Orochimaru-sama." The bifocaled boy turned a narrow and cold star his way in which Sasuke easily ignored. "Sasuke-kun. Whatever has brought you here?"_

_ "My training was to start over an hour ago." His tone was as bland as ever, but it still got a rise from the white-haired teen. The cold sneer was covered by Orochimaru as he stepped through with a grin eyeing Sasuke like some golden prize._

_ "My apologies Sasuke, something came up." If the Snake was using that tone instead of reminding him of the benefits of certain virtues, then whoever Sasori was, and whatever it was Kabuto was preparing to do, had immensely pleased him. Sasuke filed that away for future reference and followed Orochimaru down to the training rooms_

Sasuke pulled out of the memory with a soft sigh, his finger running over the carving. The Akatsuki obviously used this place for whatever it was Deidara was complaining about, and whatever it was that Orochimaru had wanted to copy. They had also both referred to someone, a "He". There was a good chance it was in reference to the leader, or someone very much like a leader, of the Akatsuki. It was this person who was pulling the strings, and it was this person who had sent Itachi after Naruto. So, this leader wanted the Kyuubi, no needed the Kyuubi and Naruto for their master plan.

Be it taking over the world or destroying it, Sasuke didn't much care, but still it was clear what this place was to be used for. Whatever the initial Jutsu was that Orochimaru wanted to simplify, it was used here. The lingering chakra was potent, mixed and humming with hatred. Those souls that were shredded, the lives killed here left their emotional tags throughout the area and that was what had made Jugo flounder. He was weak to his emotions and those enforced upon him. Sasuke assumed he was unaffected because of the time he'd spent fighting against the curse seal, but he wasn't willing to label it yet.

Something about the place as a whole unnerved him. It wasn't until Suigetsu had joined him, a little bloodied and disheveled but otherwise fine that Sasuke snapped from his own musings. "Jugo is a little useless right now. Since it seems this place isn't so much fun after all, not to mention missing one sick bastard, I say we let Karin lead us on another merry chase." He was smiling, but his eyes roved over the room like a hunted animal.

Sasuke waited patiently, and sure enough, the other continued in a soft, unsteady voice. "This place… it's like the rooms Orochimaru held us in… in the beginning… full of decay… death… hate…" Suigetsu shuddered and pulled a nasty face. His lips pulled back to bare his teeth and his eyes turned a harsh cold steel of something feral.

Sasuke wasn't really so surprised by that fact. Suigetsu's humanity had been more than beaten from him, it was erased completely. In a way, Sasuke could well understand his desire for the swords. Suigetsu really just wanted to feel safe, and in control of himself. He doubted that Suigetsu would ever find the stability he needed, but he was starting to suspect that that was the reason he had yet to leave the group behind.

Didn't mean that the other would never leave, just that he'd stuck around even with all the bullshit, and Karin, because of the odd stability their team gave him. It was a routine, it was something that could be labeled as normal, and Suigetsu craved that.

Desperately.

"Hn." Sasuke turned away from the room itself and started toward the exit. It was in their best interest that they not remain. It seemed to wreak havoc on Jugo's body, Suigetsu's mind, and it was murder on Sasuke's senses.

"Foolish little brother, have you developed so little in our time apart." The words were like acid and had Sasuke swinging around to view the darker shadows in confusion. The room had been empty, he knew it was, the lingering chakra was too scarce to actually be him but—_he was in anbu, he was a prodigy hiding his chakra would be easy…_ Sasuke knew his reasoning was fractured at best. No one could hide from Karin which was why she was the best, but then again, the haywire chakra from earlier had messed with her ability, and it could still be acting up or scrambled with all the lingering fragments in the air how could he rely on that sense of hers?

Suigetsu was glaring off into the corner where Itachi was now clearly outlined, his red eyes glowing ominously. It was just another shadow, a clone of sorts. It had to be! All the same, he doubted he could just turn away. He was angry and irritated, and at the moment, fighting any form of his brother seemed like the only thing he could do to keep from going crazy.

Suigetsu froze himself, his eyes narrowed, and it was clear that he was still uncomfortable in the room. He was twitchy and irritable, which was probably why he said what he did next. "Genjutsu again? What is this? Are all the Akatsuki one-trick ponies? I mean together are they, like, one Ninja or what?"

Itachi actually chuckled, and the sound ripped at Sasuke's insides and triggered memories he didn't want. It was the sound he'd once loved and fought to drag out from his beloved brother, and now it only served to remind him of his foolishness.

Would that sound be the same when he killed Naruto?

Sasuke tensed and turned to face the illusion. "What is the point of this game Itachi?" Sasuke questioned, his sharingan testing the area just on the off chance that the bastard was nearby. He had to be close in order to cast the Jutsu, so where was he, and why wasn't Karin able to locate him? _Is it possible to leave a Genjutsu as a trap? _Sasuke pondered the thought a moment. He really didn't know much about the Magekyou Sharingan. For all he knew it made such a thing possible. If Itachi could use the technique on him from a distance as he had done before, and if one could seal a demon in a baby or hop bodies, then it really wasn't so far fetched.

But what was the point?

He knew Itachi wasn't afraid of him, and if this was a trap then why was he still eluding them? There had been several opportune moments that would have guaranteed his death, so why was Iatchi letting it slide? Was he baiting him, trying to prove how weak he still was, how pointless it would be to kill him? But why provoke him then?

Back when he'd come for Naruto, he'd simply beaten him and used his Tsukiyomi attack. That was more then enough to belittle him, so it made little sense for him to dance around them now.

_Unless… he's not after me at all…_ Sasuke's eyes widened as a cold epiphany settled upon him sinking into his skin like ice. _He's keeping me distracted… busy… away…_

"Ah, it seems my ruse has worn off has it?" Itachi, the illusion—or perhaps he was a shadow clone, that would make far more sense then a genjutsu unless it was a trap and both he had Tsuigetsu had triggered it—said with a bored tone that showed he had expected more and been deprived. "Well then, I guess there is no point in dallying here then. There are so many other things to be done."

"What are you playing at?" Sasuke snarled, pushing his fear aside. There was no way his fears could be true. Naruto was safe inside Konoha, and Tsunade wouldn't let him out of her sight in his condition. No, the dobe was fine for the moment, and Sasuke ruthlessly squashed the thought that pointed out how easily Orochimaru had infiltrated the Secret Village.

"You afraid to face your brother now?" Suigetsu asked his expression less teasing and easy going then the other obviously hoped to portray. He was falling apart at the seams in this place, Sasuke nearly snapped at him to leave. At the moment he was only a hindrance, but Itachi seemed to find him amusing as he actually deemed his question with a response. Though it was aimed at Sasuke and not the blonde.

"Little brother, have you not realized it yet? How disappointing." He sighed his eyes, red and swirling, met his own and for a moment Sasuke was adrift. Those eyes weren't mocking so much as challenging, and they urged him to fight. It was the same look he'd been given when he had asked Itachi to train with him, and when he'd complained about their father.

Something was wrong.

The whole scenario was wrong, his understanding of it was just—

"I needed to keep you moving little brother." Itachi whispered and then those eyes were melting. Sasuke blinked only to realize that the Jutsu was expiring. The edges were feathering out and the solidity of his form was waning into an opaque mirage. "Tell me Sasuke…" The voice was an echo, "While you are out chasing my shadow who is protecting your legacy?"

Suigetsu let out a curse and actually ran from the cave, his insight to get Karin was impressive, but his obvious concern was a little out of character for him. But then again, if he'd miss read Itachi as he was beginning to fear he must have then maybe his conclusions on Suigetsu were warped as well. He didn't have time to worry about his short comings in that department however, and had to trust that he was getting Karin to pick up the trail once more while Sasuke finished up here.

"What are you babbling about?" Sasuke sneered, again uneasy, and queasily wondering why he was even bothering to converse with the apparition.

"I can't wait to meet them," Itachi murmured his eyes now nothing more than a smear of color but the words were threatening; promising. "My niece or nephew."

With that the Jutsu dispersed into a haze and then ceased to be at all. Sasuke didn't even notice. His heart pounding in his throat and ears he bolted from the cave. _Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!_

"Boss! Karin's already—" Suigetsu broke off when Sasuke simply bolted passed him and the other two, uncaring if they followed him or not. "—okay…" With a shrug Suigetsu was fast on his heals, carrying the small child that Jugo had yet to return from. "So, where we going?"

"Sasuke-sama!" Karin cried out but from her lack of corrective directions, he was heading in the right direction after all.

That just made his heart slam harder against his ribs.

_Why? Why am I always screwing this up?_ Sasuke internally screamed when there was no immediate answer. He thought he'd learned his lesson when he'd held Naruto at the Valley of the End. Apparently, he hadn't made as much progress as he'd thought. _Damn it, damn it, damn it! Naruto, please be safe!_ His emotions in tattered pieces he barely heard Suigetsu's words and assumptions as he filled in Karin of their destination, and this time he didn't have time to worry about what the other would do, or how he'd react.

Tsunade had recalled him; she wouldn't have done so unless it was important, and Naruto wouldn't have allowed her to if he was still working at one-hundred percent capacity. He should have realized, should have returned, he should have known the first few times Itachi had taunted him, and he should have known at that first taunt what his true aim was. Why, why had he allowed himself to forget that?

_"Why is the Kyuubi surrounded by your chakra?"_

Sasuke could kill himself, how much more blunt did his brother have to be? How could he have missed that? How could he have missed Itachi's blatant courosion? Naruto had been his goal all along, and Sasuke had just been an irritant sent on a fool's errand. _Damn it!_

"Sasuke? Where are we going?" Karin asked, obviously confused on how he knew which direction to follow. Distracted, he answered her with an abrupt, and clipped tone.

"Konoha."

"Konoha? Why—NO! NO MORE SLUTTY BITCHES!"

"Hey, it's his unborn kid he's worried about, besides, that's where Itachi's headed right? So why are you bitching?"

"SHUT UP! I DON'T HAVE TO TAKE THIS FROM YOU!"

"Oh, well then, by all means, don't let me keep you here." The lighthearted teasing kept Karin busy and kept them from questioning him, and Sasuke was starting to wonder just how attached Suigetsu was to this little piece of normality if he was willing to play with Karin to keep the peace, but it was over shadowed by his desire to get back to Konoha.

To get there before it was too late.

**-2-**

** The child hurriedly ripped at the tape, his hands shaking and bloodied from the small cuts he received from his frantic actions. His tears ran over his cheeks unchecked as blotches of hazed and over-cast light filled the room and pushed the shadows back a bit. **

** Cries ripped from his throat, choked and pleading as he finally gripped the sliding door and pulled. His whole body strained to force it open. His body leaned as he tried to use his weight but it still would not budge.**

** The door creaked and his face heated with exertion, but the tape held firm. Outside the grey clouds blocked out most of the color, and the wind whipped through the area with a whistling sound. Chill and damp with the forewarning of rain. Tugging harder, the child rolled back onto his heels hoping that the motion would dislodge the tape, at first there was no change, but then with a crackling sound, the silver gave way and the door flew back rapidly, knocking him off balance.**

** He collided harshly with the floor. His elbow bruising and stinging with the collision, but he was up again swiftly eyes scanning the area for the bright child he had left outside; the boy that had brought such warmth and light to the place, the boy he had tried to shut out.**

** He stood just beyond the room, eyes wet and searching, but it was quiet and desolate aside from the wind, and he was alone.**

**The other child was gone.**

**A.N. Okay so I have discovered a new love for Karin. She is so much fun to write. She's so random and she's like an even worse Sakura. It's quite fun. As for Suigetsu's reason's, well I'll have to explain those in a one-shot because he really won't just talk about it. But who knows, maybe Sasuke can pull it from him. ^-^.**

** Sorry if this was confusing, I was trying to show that Sasuke is not perfect and not completely healed. He was just mind-raped by the one thing that had destroyed him before, that will not go without consequences, and this was it. ^-^ Well as always , please review! ^-^**

**(1) This is a shout-out to "Avatar: The Last Airbender". Sokka gives that nickname to a villan that blows shit up and I thought it just fit far too well. ^-^**


	19. Chapter 19

**A.N. Chapter 19… a lot needed to be covered in this chapter and I had two tests, and inspection, a relay race and I almost got evicted do to my rank. I hate the Air force. Seriously, just because they can't organize their shit they wanted to kick me out because I did as I was told and passed my advancement exams so now because I'm an E-5 and have been in the military 3 years they wanted to boot me out! Well I fought it and won but it's been a hard three weeks. Any way, hope this is worth the wait.**

_**Kyuubi the Bitch**_

_Naruto_

Chapter 10: Of Nesting, Love, and Kidnapping

Naruto was sprawled spread-eagle on the floor of the living room, staring up at the ceiling in rapt boredom. "God, this _sucks_." He flopped a bit and tilted his head to stare out into the yard for the up-teenth time. There was absolutely nothing to do, and he was slowly going stir crazy. "She is punishing me. This is for all the times I pointed out her real age." Naruto pouted and felt his hormones swing into overdrive; plunging him into a state of depression. "… when Sasuke comes home I'm so kicking his ass for this."

It had barely been a week and already he was practically climbing the damn walls. Between his check-ups with Tsunade—according to her he was seven weeks along, and shocked he hadn't miss-carried—his ban from missions, and having to field questions, Naruto was ready to simply fall apart.

It was clear that Neji had reported his condition in front of the whole team, so as far as he knew, Kakashi, Sakura, Neji, Lee, himself and Tsunade were the only ones aware of his condition. They had been sworn to secrecy, and after Sakura's last slip and guilt trip, Naruto felt secure that they wouldn't be blabbing. Neji simply wouldn't, Lee listened to the rules—though he had the feeling that he would be hearing speeches of his youthful reproductive organs soon—Kakashi never said anything unless forced, and Sakura had learned her lesson the hard way. He wasn't so worried about it, hell the whole village would know soon enough. It was kind of hard to hide a swelling body, but Tsunade had been insistent that no one find out until they had too. He was certain she had really meant to say, 'the council' as opposed to 'no one' but he kept that thought to himself.

_Knowing those assholes they'll try and say that Yondaime's seal is breaking and she's trying to escape via my baby…_Naruto snorted at the absurdity of that thought and thought he felt Kyuubi rumble an agreement. She had been unusually silent over the week, and Naruto wondered if it was because of the lack of danger they were in, the pregnancy itself, or the fact that the damned fluffy fox had taken to guarding the front of the house like one of Kakashi's nin-dogs.

"Probably thinks it's his or some shit…" Naruto muttered glowering at the wall. For all he knew the fluffy bastard did think the baby was his, or at the very least was protecting him for reasons he couldn't fathom. Then again, the damned fox had never made much sense regardless of what it was doing, why would now be any different? One would think it would smell Sasuke on him—hell _he _could smell Sasuke on him, and as the weeks passed the scent actually became stronger. It was highly embarrassing and he had yet to mention it to Tsunade as no one else had made any comments about his smell, but if this continued Naruto feared for himself when the pregnancy became visible.

Naruto patted his flat stomach and wondered how long he'd have until he started to show. He then promptly shuddered and curled onto his side. "I have officially lost all respect as a male… mother, father… whoever you might have been, I have failed you." Naruto whined melodramatically. "Please forgive me…"

"Stop being such a drama queen." Sakura snapped, rolling her eyes as she walked into the room, a small bag over one shoulder. She was dressed in civilian clothes—a small plain white blouse and knee-length shorts. It was odd seeing her dressed in anything other then her usual outfit, but seeing as both her usual teammates were out of commission, she was grounded by default.

He had felt guilty for that but Sakura had brushed it off saying that it was better that she get some more training done anyway. Considering she was looking happier then she had in a long while, he was forced to believe her words in the long run. Though, he suspected she felt inadequate being between him and Sasuke. Sasuke had grown so much in the last three years, and though Naruto had yet to actually use his perfected Rasengan or newer attacks, she must have been aware of his strength as well.

He tracked her with his eyes as she dropped the bag on the table beside him and lowered herself to her knees next to his head. "Have you done anything today besides mope around feeling sorry for yourself?"

"Kill me Sakura, I'm an abomination to nature." He dead panned, not meaning his words in the least, but knowing her reaction would kill his boredom and saying it anyway.

"God you are such a pain." Sakura groused rolling her eyes, and bopping him on his head. "I should have left you to rot away in self pity."

Naruto returned her smile before turning sober and sitting up cross-legged. "So… how did they take it?" Against Tsunade's orders, and his better judgment, Naruto had expressly asked Sakura to inform Sai and Kiba of the events. Sai because, the fuck-head would figure it out soon enough and it was better to deal with his penis jokes before he turned into a giant whale, and Kiba because he didn't want to deal with the initial shock and the comments sure to follow. It was far better to have Sakura deal with that and then see Kiba after the idiot had come to terms with everything. Kiba could be trusted, but dealing with him and his usual word vomit wasn't something Naruto much felt like doing, what with his emotions so haywire.

Sakura paused in her rummaging, pulling out a few books and some pills that Tsunade told him he'd have to start taking. She called them Pre-natal something, Naruto thought it was stupid but when Kyuubi had informed him that the baby was slowly sucking up all of his nutrients and she was constantly having to heal and compensate for him, he decided that maybe the old hag new something he didn't and gave into the pre-whatsit pills.

"Uh, Kiba took it… well…"

"That doesn't invoke confidence Sakura."

"Well, he didn't say much." She was fiddling with the book edge a clear sign of her discomfort and Naruto felt his insides twist in the irrational fear he was learning to distinguish as his hormones and tried to keep from reacting.

"… okay. What did he say?"

Sakura bit her lip.

"Sakura, stress isn't good for the baby, or so say's the hag, and right now, you're stressing me." Naruto stated, well aware that this was guaranteed to win him any argument. With Sakura, any mention of the baby and she was puddy in his hands. Yes, it was low and infantile he could admit it, didn't mean he was going to stop using it.

Sakura looked up startled. "Oh, you're right, sorry… well, I just don't want it to upset you."

"Sakura, _you're _upsetting me right now, just spill it so I can get over it okay?"

"He passed out."

"…" Naruto shook his head; certain he had some water in his ear from that morning's shower. "Come again?"

"He passed out when I told him. I don't think he was quiet that prepared to deal with it." Sakura started, putting the book down and flipping through several pages. He was able to see some of the pictures and wasn't too surprised to see it was a book on the growth of a fetus. Tsunade and Sakura had both been overly paranoid with the effects of Kyuubi's chakra on the baby. Naruto tried to tell them that it was fine, but they wouldn't have it.

He was starting to understand the statement about Doctors being 'all-knowing'.

Sakura wasn't meeting his eyes, it was clear she was expecting him to be upset by the news, and maybe if he was a girl he would be, but at the moment all he could really think was, "Kiba passed out?" His sudden laughter shocked the girl beside him and she jerked his way with a furrowed brow.

"Naruto what—"

"Ha! I am _never _letting Dog-breath live that down!" He fell back to his side clutching his stomach as more chuckles escaped him. Boy, Kiba had no real excuse for that one. He knew Naruto was capable of having a baby, so the news shouldn't have had that much of an effect on him. As such, Naruto was reserving the right to tease him mercilessly for it.

Sakura relaxed, her own smile returning. "Yeah, it took Sai throwing him in the river to snap him out of it." She grinned when that only caused him to howl with his mirth. "He woke up as irritated and snippy as ever. He has no problem with keeping quiet he just wants to talk to you when you feel like it."

Naruto wiped at his eyes feeling much better after that statement. _So, all is well with Kiba. That's a relief._ There wasn't much that he could do if the other had had a problem with his condition, but it was comforting to know that he hadn't.

"Ahh, I needed that laugh."

"I can see that." Sakura nodded and leaned forward on her elbows, face supported by her hands and smiled at him. "I'm glad someone is finding humor in it. He was a right bastard to us. Wasn't so much fun when he was attempting to kill Sai."

Naruto snorted, leaning back on his hands once more cross-legged. "Please, Sai can run laps around all of us in a fight."

"Yeah, he's Anbu, of course he can." She rolled her eyes unimpressed.

"No," Naruto said shaking his head. "That's not why, its because he's a confusing fuck and excels in fucking with your head. It's a miracle Sasuke isn't a vegetable after having Sai Join Orochimaru for the few days that he was." He shook his head. "Man, imagine the havoc he could wreck on Sasuke given more time…"

Sakura giggled, "Yeah, I can't see them getting along well at all."

"They'll either kill each other, or join forces and destroy us all."

All humor fled at that. "Don't even joke about that."

Naruto grinned, "Horrifying isn't it? I mean, the bastard is capable of human interaction and curiosity. He helped with the Kakashi's mask fiasco. No one would believe that if we told them!" His words caused the pinkette to flinch. She was still a little upset that they had yet to see their sensei's face.

"You know, I think I'll take a page out of your book and live in denial."

And now he was confused.

"Huh? I thought you said that was a river?" How was she planning to live in a river? And how was he doing that?

Sakura smacked her forehead with her palm and shook her head slowly. "Nevermind…" She suddenly straightened, glancing over the page of the book and shuffling back to his side. "Okay hold still."

The groan he released was one of long suffering and he thought of flopping backward momentarily, but her hand were already glowing green and reaching out toward his stomach. "You know, no matter how often you check, the baby's not going to grow fox ears and a tail…"

The minute her hands made contact, Kyuubi reared around with a mental snarl and he had to forcefully hold back her chakra. After the first time Tsunade had been flung across the room, Naruto had practiced, and though it left him tired and didn't stop his seal from crackling dangerously—and sometimes Sakura told him her arms went numb after these sessions from the extra chakra—he hadn't had anymore accidents like that.

Kyuubi immediately began grumbling and ranting, her hackles raised and her ire immense. She really didn't like Sakura's and Tsunade's poking about. He couldn't blame her really, he was rather tired of it himself, he just didn't have a habit of back handing people for it.

"Well, its better to be safe then sorry." Sakura retorted with a glare. "Besides, its not extra appendages we are worried about."

Well. That was news to him. "Uh… then what are you and the hag looking for?"

Sakura's brows pinched and her hands stilled for several seconds. She glanced back and forth between the text and her hands at least a half-dozen times before sighing and continuing the slow clock-wise motions. "Hm… seems okay… completely normal for a first trimester."

That told him so much. Naruto rolled his eyes. "And you're looking for what?"

"Oh, right. Well, we're worried that one of two things might happen." She replied removing her hands and leaning back into lecture mode. He briefly wondered if she had ever thought of becoming a teacher like Iruka. She did the lecture mode astoundingly well. "First, we're worried that Kyuubi's chakra might make the baby grow faster than normal."

Oh, well that was a possibility he hadn't considered, and the fox hadn't exactly brought it up before. It was a very nice cover if he did say so himself. "Huh, well I guess that makes sense. So, is it?"

"No, no. The baby's maturing at a normal rate, at least so far." She smiled reassuringly.

"Ah. But, you both are going to keep checking just to be sure right?" He gave her a knowing look a little put out. If Kyuubi had yet to expedite the gestation period then she didn't plan to do so at all. Sakura just smiled and nodded her head, skimming back over the book to make certain she hadn't missed anything.

He's been checked every day by them, and he'd quickly figured out that when Tsunade had a meeting with the council, Sakura dropped by to perform the exam herself. This was getting really old, really fast, but if his suspicions were correct, then these check ups were more than what they appeared to be. Tsunade was keeping a log. Of the development and the Baby's chakra and the amount of Kyuubi's leaking into the fetus. It was perhaps a good thing Kyuubi reared up every time they poked as it proved she was still rooted deep in her cage inside him, though it could also be damning as she would appear to be protecting the baby to any outsider. He wanted to just explain things to Tsunade, but his ability to talk to Kyuubi might be the damning evidence that lands him in a cell or worse.

No, these tests, he was almost certain, were there so that when the Council did find out, they could do nothing about it as she would have proof and a continued surveillance, and when the baby was born healthy and human, well, they couldn't do much after that. All the same, he let her and Sakura believe he was ignorant to the truth, and played the annoying brat card as often as possible.

"Right, so no accelerated growth. Perfect… and the other reason?"

"Well, since you are predominately male," It was humiliating how happy that statement made him feel. He shouldn't have to rely on someone else to tell him that it should be as plain as the nose on his face. "You're body may try and reject the foreign element inside. What with you having the Kyuubi inside and it's power helps you to cleans and heal your body, we were worried that the chakra and your body's natural anti-bodies would abort the baby."

Naruto felt himself pale as he started wide-eyed at his friend. He had seriously never thought of that, and worry ate at his insides a bit. Maybe there was another reason for the tests.

_~Kit, this is getting old. The spawn is fine, and you won't abort it unless you do something insanely stupid, which for your race is highly likely. But your body won't do it randomly, so stop with the dramatics.~_ She was apparently in a snippy mood today, more so than normal. Naruto chalked it up to her being prodded yet again with invasive chakra and let her comment slide. Besides, she had answered his unvoiced fear and it was only further compounded by Sakura.

"The baby is fine ,Naruto. Like I said, healthy and growing strong." Sakura patted his arm in a supporting manner and he returned the grip to her hand briefly, smiling. She was a big help in keeping sane and calm most of the time, and it was nice to have someone not likely to treat him like a leper—as most of the guys would—while being supportive.

He had a feeling his man points were dropping again.

"Thanks."

"No problem. Well, now that that is over with…" Sakura stood brushing her shorts off and putting the book back into the bag and pulling it over her shoulder. "Let's get going."

"Huh? Going? Where? I thought Tsunade wasn't allowing me to do anything but D rank missions and helping Iruka in class." He wasn't going to complain if the ban was lifted, and as such he was already on his feet and following Sakura to the door, stopping in the kitchen to grab his Kunai pouch and his froggy wallet. She waited while he locked the place up before answering with a grin.

"She did, but I don't think Ichiraku's is on the list of banned places."

Tsunade had actually compiled a list of places he was banned from after the third day when he had gone to the training grounds with Lee and inadvertently left a crater nearly a mile in diameter. He was slowly learning to hate free time. He desperately needed a hobby other than training, but hanging out with his friends was difficult, what with their conflicting schedules, and their usual activities when they hung out consisted of training or discussing missions or the occasional love interest or conquest.

Shikamaru would suggest a game of Othello or the like, but he had little patience for board games in general, and he was not good at strategy. Perhaps cloud watching wouldn't be so bad but unless one was Shikamaru one could only stand that for an hour or two before going mad.

Yep, a hobby would be nice.

"You treating me to lunch?"

"Sure, but I think Kiba and Sai actually planned to spot for you. I think they were expecting that you needed to be bribed before having this conversation." She shrugged as he busted out into delighted laughter.

"And give up a chance to tease Kiba? Not in this life! But, hey, I'm not going to pass up a free lunch!"

"That's what I figured." Sakura's smile was jovial and light as they made their way to the Ramen stand. Naruto was partially shocked to find that he made it there without incident from his fox, but the fluffy bastard was sneaky and was probably waiting for him to drop his guard. Personally Naruto was hoping the little shit would attack him and cause Kyuubi's chakra to crispify him. Then again, that was probably why the fox was holding back.

Survival instincts and all.

"Hey, Naruto!" Kiba bellowed waving a hand excitedly at him, his smile wide and inviting. Seemed he had more than enough time to adjust and come to terms with the information. Made Naruto wonder how long ago Sakura had told him and if she had simply lied until today about breaking the news.

Taking his seat he decided it really didn't matter as Kiba clapped him on the back and ordered him his Pork Miso.

"Better make it a double order. He has two stomachs to fill after all." Kiba jibed, elbowing him in the side. Sakura gave him a sharp glare but her worry was for naught as Sai piped in.

"Yes, I had heard he has a separate stomach for Ramen alone, though I wonder if it is not more like a cow's. He never seems to run out of space to fill." His pleasant smile was returned by Kiba and Naruto gave one of his patented prankster smirks.

"Suck it Sai."

"Hard to perform fellatio when the anatomy is non-existent." That had Kiba spitting his soup out and coughing around his laughter. Naruto narrowed his eyes at Sai, realizing that the other had purposefully given him this opportunity to bring up Kiba's mishap in a way that would bring no questions their way. Maybe he wasn't so bad after all. "Though, perhaps you were offering. In which case I'll have to decline as I am uncertain you will not intend my penis harm what with your penis envy and complex."

Nope. Still an ass-hole.

Kiba laughed all the harder, his hand covering his middle, his other pounding on the table beside his head. His face was almost as red as his tattoos and Naruto almost dumped his bowl of ramen on the other's head.

"Don't know what you're laughing for Dog-breath, at least I don't have fainting spells like a damned girl." Kiba shot up looking around before turning on Sakura with a face now red from embarrassment.

"You!"

Sakura grinned unrepentant and tipped her glass in a toast as their order arrived. "Thanks, for the shirt you messed up."

Kiba flushed darker and Naruto turned bright eyes on his friend. "New shirt?" His grin was evil and started the enjoyable teasing conversation that had him forgetting his worries in a matter of minutes.

**-3-**

Konoha was busy and alive around him in the fading day and Naruto found a kind of peaceful enjoyment walking amongst them. The years had washed away most of the animosity shown him. Sure there was the occasional glare and off-hand comment, but they were mostly in regards to a previous prank he'd pulled and less about Kyuubi.

He supposed that after saving the village from Gaara things had started the change, as they were able to see it as a good thing they had a demon to fight off demons. But what with Jiraiya's training, and Tsunade's approval of him, things had steadily gotten better. He assumed that they would continue to do so. Sooner or later they'd have to give up the animosity, and even if he never got the respect from the older generations, the younger ones seemed to be in full support of him. Yes, things were looking up, and Naruto smiled sucking in a large breath and releasing it slowly.

"Remembering that Jutsu are you?" Kiba snickered to his side from where he'd been following him after Sakura and Sai had split to go their own ways. Kiba had suggested that they just wanted some alone time, and as fun as that would be to contemplate and tease with, Naruto knew better. They were checking in with Tsunade.

Sai was working for her instead of for that creepy Danzo guy, probably informing her of his movements, and Sakura was working toward helping her create that damned report. That left him to smooth things out with Kiba, who had apparently gotten over the issue of Naruto having Sasuke's baby.

"Fuck you."

"Sorry I don't swing that way, and I don't think Sasuke would like that much." Kiba sniggered, and Naruto scowled. 'Besides, you two are so… _sweet _together." Kiba collapsed into gales of laughter, tears rolling down his cheeks as he clutched his sides. Naruto swore vengeance on the ass-hole as well as for Konohamaru who had started the whole mess.

They had been at Ichiraku's when the Genin had run up all excited to show off his new 'sexy-jutsu' technique. Naruto had to give the boy some credit as the girl-on-girl action was rather ingenious. His response of, "What a game plan"—because he knew for a fact Jiraiya had written several books about just that, and he had thought about it before himself, so of course it was a good idea—garnered him several odd looks and Sai asking him if Sasuke was aware of his confusion.

What the hell did that mean anyway?

Then Sakura had hit both Konohamaru and himself for being perverts and Konohamaru had decided to make a point. Naruto was still feeling Ill over his choice to show the same situation but with Sasuke and Sai pressed together instead of two buxom girls, and he didn't even want to think about the anger that had burned up his spine. It was just plain wrong, but for some unknown reason, Sakura had reacted almost as he had. Odd that, considering it was her ex-crush and her current crush on the verge of making out, but Naruto hadn't mentioned that.

Kiba had reacted much as he had and Sai—being Sai—had just stated the obvious. Naruto had hit the boy that time and was in the middle of a lecture that Konohamaru didn't understand when Kiba had recovered enough to butt in. Naruto shuddered in remembrance.

_ "What's the big deal, Naruto-nii? I was just proving a point? Besides, having an attack that can work on a female as well is a good thing! I don't get why you're so bent out of—"_

_ Kiba sidled up to the boy and snagged him by his scarf, "Come here a sec." Naruto blinked as the Genin was dragged a ways away and Kiba was hurridly whispering to the child. Whatever he was saying, it made Konohamaru jerk back eyes wide to stare back in Naruto's direction with his mouth agape. He looked between Kiba and him several times before going bright red and nodding solemnly._

_ "What do you think he's telling him?" Sakura asked, her tone worried._

_ "He said he wouldn't tell a soul, and not even he's stupid enough to tell Konohamaru about…" Naruto gestured to his belly. "…yeah."_

_ "I guess so…" Sakura didn't sound convinced but then again, she hadn't been certain that telling Kiba had been the smart thing to do at all._

_ "Oh, he is probably just informing him on why it wasn't wise to put myself with Sasuke in Naruto's presence."_

_ "Oh… Oh!" Sakura suddenly grinned._

_ "What? What the hell are you guys—"_

_ "I'm sorry Naruto-nii, I didn't know." Konohamaru said, looking repentant and yet also rather mischievous—he would know he's taught the boy the proper way to prank—as did Kiba's smile._

_ "Uh… that's… fine…"_

_ "So, how's this?" Konohamaru asked and in moments Naruto was seeing another sexy Jutsu but this time it was himself and Sasuke pressed together, naked, in the street._

_ "Oh… my." Sakura gasped and her cheeks flushed a bit. Naruto felt awkward as it seemed the girl was nearly drooling and he couldn't stop from flushing darkly at the image himself, knowing just how it felt to have Sasuke holding him close like that. "You look good together…"_

_ "Like day and night." Sai said in a creepy fashion and Kiba rolled on the ground laughing._

Naruto felt himself flush again and glared daggers at the other Nin. "I can still kick your ass dog-breath."

Kiba straightened up with a grin. "Yeah but it's not very smart to do that in your condition is it?" Kiba actually sounded a bit concerned and it helped to alleviate the tension.

"Hn. Its fine. The Hag is just being over-cautious as always." Naruto said with a shrug as they stepped out of the way of several running kids. His eyes lingered on their forms as they passed. The girl had her hair in pig tails and she was wielding a practice kunai over her head as she chased the smaller boy who, apparently, had taken her doll from her. He couldn't stop the smile that eased up his face. The carefree attitude, the innocence and joy that could be felt even though evils lurked just beyond the gates, that was what Naruto wanted to protect. This was why he wanted to be Hokage, so that he could keep Konoha a place where children could grow up feeling safe and loved. Tsunade had made a difference in the village, and Naruto hoped that when he took over he could continue to make them. _To make sure no child suffers… _In his mind's eye he could clearly see Neji, Gaara, Sasuke, and himself.

Konoha had failed them, but there were still children growing up carefree, and Naruto wanted to protect that. Wanted to keep that freedom alive for his child. His hand had strayed to his stomach unconsciously, but it seemed Kiba had been watching him the whole time.

"You know, those hormones must be bad. You are reminding me way too much of Hinata right now."

"What? How the hell did you draw that conclusion?"

"You're rubbing your belly and smiling at some kids…" Kiba looked mildly uncomfortable, "You are acting like a girl."

"Well, that's a side affect of being pregnant you ass-hole! And I am not a damned girl and if you need proof I can, and will, give you an ass-beating to remember it!" Naruto raged. He would _not _turn into a girl, and that was final.

Kiba chuckled holding his hands up. "Yeah, that's probably why you smell like Sasuke too huh?" Kiba grinned at whatever his expression was and Naruto felt his face flush. Damn it, he knew it wasn't all in his head!

"I—I… it's not like… I mean I didn't—" Naruto didn't even know where to start, his embarrassment flustering him and he turned a glare on the other boy. Kiba immediately lifted his hands in a peaceful gesture.

"Hey, I know, I know, alright? I was just saying…" He trailed off looking toward the sky. "It's just strange to me…"

"Heh, strange to you?" Naruto rebuffed and Kiba knocked his shoulder into Naruto's casually, pretending not to notice Naruto's flushed cheeks and embarrassment.

Maybe he could forgive him for the comment.

"Yeah, children is the _last _thing on my mind, and yet you and Sasuke… you guys are really starting a family. It seems like way too much to handle right now. I mean, you're both only 17. You're still considered a Genin—"

"Mention that again and I'll feed you to your dog." Naruto growled causing the large white dog walking beside them to start a bit. Kiba grinned at him, but let the comment slide, obviously wanted to discuss this issue.

"I guess, I'm just shocked you two took the plunge." Kiba snickered again. "I mean we all knew you two were crushing on each other, but we doubted you would ever open your eyes enough to admit to it, yet here you two are starting a family. I mean, I never thought you two would discuss the topic of love let alone—"

"Woah! Woah! Woah! Wait just a damned minute!" Naruto said, stopping, his hands out in front of him. He was glad they had turned down a quieter street and that there weren't so many people around who could over hear their discussion, but his face was aflame once more and his stomach was tying itself in knots while his heart took up relay racing. "What are you talking about?"

"Huh?" Kiba looked confused as he scratched at his head. "What do you mean, what am I talking about? I didn't stutter."

Naruto started shaking his head viciously. "No."

"No?"

"No."

"Uh… okay, I give. No, what?"

"No, I am not in L—l…love, with Sasuke, nor is he with me!" Naruto spit out feeling like his face would burst into flames at any moment. Kiba looked at him with a confused expression and then shook his head as though he was trying to dislodge a thought.

"Sorry, I must have miss heard you. I thought—"

"You ass-hole! You heard me clearly, there is _nothing _romantic between me and Sasuke!"

"Then why the hell did you let him shove his dick up your—" Naruto cut him off the best way he knew how. The fist to the gut doubled his friend over and had him wheezing a moment before he shot out his own fist which caught Naruto in the chin. Incised, Naruto threw himself at the other and tackled him to the ground.

One of them transported them to the nearest training ground—Naruto had the feeling that it was Kiba, since he doubted his chakra would work that well, and Kiba had had enough write ups for fighting in the streets that it would be second nature to transfer them—and the scuffle continued. It wasn't a full on fight, and Naruto was aware that Kiba was avoiding his stomach area completely, but it was still a good brawl.

"Dog-breath, don't be sick!"

"You're the one that let him! And for what reason? Seriously, did you really want to test the equipment that much?" Naruto kicked him in the face, hard.

"He asked me you fuck-head!"

"Oh, and let me guess, you just happily bent over and said yes."

Now he was angry.

"What the fuck?" Naruto screamed, throwing a few Kunai that efectivly pinnind Kiba to a tree. Akamaru had stayed to the side since the beginning of the fight but now moved to stand between Naruto and Kiba. From the tingling on his arms, Naruto was certain Kyuubi's chakra was simmering if not visible on his person. He refrained from touching the other. "What is your problem? You were fine with me and my issues five minutes ago and now you're acting all ape-shit on me! What is your problem?"

Kiba glared at him and jerked one of his arms free, tearing his sleeve in the process. "Damn it, that's my favorite shirt…" He cursed a bit more before freeing himself completely and turning back to Naruto. "I don't have a problem with you, I just don't get why you agreed if it's not for, well, _those _kinds of reasons."

Naruto sighed, putting a hand to his forehead. Why was this so hard for everyone to grasp? He was getting really tired of explaining himself to them. Hell, he shouldn't have to at all, it was his body and his baby, so they could just keep their damned noses out of it! Still, he didn't want them getting the wrong idea and then having Sasuke come after him for that rumor getting out.

"Look, Sasuke needed someone he could trust to be strong enough to protect his kids in case he fails and Itachi comes after them. He also wanted someone who would protect them from the village elders and anyone who would try to use them for their blood limit and blood ties. I was the only one he trusted to do that, and who could."

Kiba was giving him the same look Sakura had when he'd told her, but he slowly blinked it away, shaking his head. "I will never understand you two."

Naruto smiled a bit, his emotions pulling another 180 on him, suddenly leaving him flying high as a kite. "Yeah, luckily for you, you don't have to."

"I still say you're both crazy… hey."

"Hm?"

"You owe me a new shirt."

"What? That was totally an accident!"

"No it wasn't, you knew I couldn't actually hit you and you're knocked up ass!"

"I did not—"

"You cheated and maliciously murdered my shirt—"

"Murdered?"

"—As such you must repair it or make amends by—" Kiba broke into a grin as Naruto started once more to chase him around with a kunai.

"I'll show you shirt-murder you mutt!" Naruto was grinning as much as Kiba when they began the light tussle once more. Kiba purposefully pulling his hits and avoiding Naruto's mid-drift and Naruto avoiding using any chakra at all, his blows just as pulled. It was little more than mild wrestling, all the same it helped in ways Naruto had been unaware of needing help with until that moment.

The afternoon was fun.

Sakura's lecture that evening was not.

But she was a girl, and girl's never did understand the cathartic and mental stability fist fights could bring. Now the fight would have been better if he had fought with Sasuke, but it wasn't useless, and Sasuke wasn't available at the moment.

He didn't bother telling her that though, there was enough speculation as it was.

**-3-**

_Sasuke was beside him._

_ Dark eyes looked at him and Naruto felt his insides heat and curl pleasantly. Those eyes were so focused and serious that it left him feeling almost bereft. Slowly, pale fingers reached up to caress his cheek. The tips lingered over his features, as though memorizing through touch alone, as though each contour could keep him closer. Naruto felt his lips fall open in a gasp, his chest tight and those eyes bore into his own as lips—thin, pale; perfect—smirked._

_ Both hands framed his face in a tender grasp and then that face was leaning close to his own. The scrape of breath rustling small hairs on skin, and then those lips parted just before making contact. Wet, slick inner lips caressed his own. Drawing a line of desire over him. His gasp parted his own lips and Sasuke pressed harder, far more demanding. The hot, agile tongue slipped between his teeth, expertly tracing the gum line and mapping his insides. _

_ Cheek, pallet, and tongue. When had Sasuke learned to kiss like this? Naruto trembled, his own arms reaching up to bind the other closer still, pressing his own clumsy kiss into that mouth. Talented lips pulled away only for wicked teeth to nibble, capture and play with his lower lip. It was worried and suckled to the point of near pain before Sasuke released it with a final scrape of teeth. _

_ His lip throbbed with his heartbeat and his face stung with the heat, but he in no way wished for the end of this interlude. Heaving his breath out from between his abused lips, Naruto pushed up onto his tip toes, arms tugging down on the neck and shoulder's in his grasp, demanding more from that mouth, and demanding it now._

_ Sasuke smiled and chuckled at his reaction, those hands slipping around to brace his hips in a cage of joints and tendon. His hands were hot, and Naruto was certain they were branding his skin through the light layer of his cloth. He wriggled and let out an impatient sound that only made Sasuke's eyes turn mirthful._

_ "Patience, Dobe, is a virtue." He purred, and Naruto narrowed his eyes. If he wanted to play this game, then they would play. Releasing that tempting neck, he placed his hands on the narrow, toned hips and jerked them against his own, grounding his need against the others._

_ "Patience is overrated."_

_ Sasuke grunted, smirk still in place and he nodded, finally giving in and leaning back in for a kiss, this one open from the start, the wet tongue slipping in before their lips even connected and Naruto's hands scrapped up the back clutching at the cloth that covered Sasuke's shoulders. Pressing closer, closer, until he swore his ribs would crack, Naruto moaned. It wasn't enough, it never would be enough._

_ Gasping, Naruto canted his hips rubbing himself unabashedly against the darker teen, and was rewarded with a slower buck, and hot hands slipping around to cup his buttocks. The contact made his knees turn instantly to jelly and he slumped completely against Sasuke. _

_ God, he didn't care if he was reacting like a girl, he needed Sasuke to touch him, to keep up that friction, to bring him to completion, anything so long as he didn't stop. Sasuke seemed to agree, as his fingers bit into his flesh, the tips tracing the seam in his pants that ran between his cheeks, tracing over his entrance. He trembled feeling his body become aroused around him. His opening slicked in that annoying way he was becoming accustomed to. It was humiliating, but hey, it made this whole process easier in the long run. Though right now, he didn't mind just getting off this way. They had time, and they could play for a while yet._

_Yeah, that sounded good._

_ Sasuke pulled him tight against him, hands helping to continue their friction as he sank to his knees, dragging Naruto along with him. They both groaned as the movement jarred their lips clumsily and they scrambled to recapture their previous momentum. Hands gripped and pulled as the burn and pressure made his insides swim and his head fill with nothing but the command that this not stop for any reason whatsoever. _

_ "Sasuke…" He gasped as lips slipped from his to scatter desperate kisses over his chin and teeth nipped at the soft flesh just below the bone. He shuddered whimpering and begging with his hands and thrusting hips. "… so good… please…"_

_ "Shh… Naruto…" _

_ His name sounded like an addiction or a sin, and at one time that would have bothered him, but the worshiping quality to it only made him burn hotter and he groaned willing to do anything he said. He could feel the hardness under Sasuke's pants, pushing, rubbing, thrusting against his own, and he easily arched when Sasuke pushed to place him on the ground. His legs fell open with ease admitting Sasuke's hard body between them. The friction and pressure increased as Sasuke's movement was freed and he started dry-humping him in earnest. The stationary ground giving them far more brace than their muscles and hands could hope to, but Naruto missed the feel of those hands on his ass as they moved to hold his thighs captive instead._

_ "Naruto…" The gasp was right by his ear, they were both damp and exhausted, and ready to topple over into the abyss at any moment. Naruto could almost taste it on the air, and then a tender kiss was placed to his ear lobe as the words he'd desperately desired grazed his senses. "… I love you"_

Naruto jerked awake at the pounding on the front door, and blinked rapidly to dispel the images and the dark flush that immediately engulfed him. _Damn stupid dr—nightmares! They are nightmares damn it! _Naruto shook his head and rolled out of the bed when he heard the door pull open and Sakura called out a greeting.

She was dropping by every morning. It was nice he supposed as the weeks passed by, but it was a little consolation to him. His belly was still flat for the most part, but he was beginning to suffer the consequences of his actions a bit more fully. He was nauseated most mornings, though it really didn't hit him until evening. Certain food made him vomit and just the smell of cooked meat made him run for the bathroom. It was beyond irritating, especially since his boredom was causing him to get antsy and so head taken to reorganizing, cleaning, and restoring the buildings in the Uchiha district. It was slow going due to his constant vomiting and mood swings, but it was keeping him busy enough. He just hoped Sasuke was okay with it.

_Heh, who cares what that fuck-head wants. He could have cleaned this up years ago if he really wanted to do it himself, so he can just deal with it. _Naruto thought with a scowl, not feeling generous in the least. It was Sasuke's fault he was pregnant—Naruto was conveniently forgetting the fact that he had agreed, it made hating the bastard easier—and so it was his fault he was puking his guts up, nauseous, bored, and dreaming about him in such an awkward manner.

Naruto pouted. He'd been having wet dreams about the bastard for the last week, and the worst part about it, was that he actually was very horny most days, as though his skin was itchy and he couldn't scratch it. When Sasuke came back, Naruto was going to kill him for this, he just had to find a fitting punishment for him.

"Naruto!"

"Wah!" He jumped at the sudden cross-looking pinkette that was in front of his face. "Sakura… you need something?"

"I've been calling your name for the last ten minutes…" She trailed off looking him over before her eyes turned concerned. "You okay?"

"I'm fine. Just sleepy." Naruto slumped from the room, still in his boxer shorts and sleep shirt. He had no reason to dress. Sakura would scan the baby, they would talk about the progress he's made on the houses, she'd offer to take him to lunch, then reassuring him that everything he was dealing with was normal. It was getting old. Not that he didn't appreciate her company, he did, and he was glad he had someone to talk to about it all, but sometimes he really just didn't want to think about his current condition and just hang with his friends. He was out of luck as everyone else seemed busy with missions and Sakura was unwilling to change the topic.

Seemed she was living vicariously through him.

"Oh. Well, that's normal… but it usually doesn't hit you until later. Then again you are not a normal pregnancy case."

"Hn. What else is new?" He busied himself by getting the tea she had told him would settle his stomach but was safe for the pregnancy. He wasn't all that concerned, Kyuubi could burn out toxins before they ever hit the baby, she'd stated as much, so there was really no concern there, but he humored Tsunade and Sakura.

"You're still nauseous?"

"No I just decided I like the taste of vomit and added it to my daily routine for the hell of it."

"No need to get snippy." Sakura was pouting as she took her seat, having learned not to attempt to take over any job he had tasked himself with. The verbal fight wasn't worth the head ache it would cause her and so she'd learned to cope with it. "It's normal for the first trimester, and in certain cases, the whole pregnancy to have side effects like that.

Naruto almost dropped the pot. "What? No! I have two weeks before this blasted trimester is over and I get my chakra back—"

"Naruto it's not like clock-work it's just usually around the second trimester that the chakra system recover—"

"—I will _not _put up with vomiting for nine months!" Naruto continued glaring at her. He wasn't usually one to kill the messenger but this shit was seriously unfair and Sasuke wasn't close enough to rip apart.

"Look. All I'm saying is sometimes that happens. Its most common for it to fade with the first Trimester or so, as your body adjusts. But it _can _persist longer. Some women—"

"Eh-hum?" Naruto lifted an eyebrow and crossed his arms at her word choice and the Pinkette rolled her eyes heavenward as though begging for heaven to open up and save her.

"Naruto you are the _only_ man who can do this, so yes, other _women—_" She glared back at him and he returned to his tea. "—often have other complications such as persisting head aches, swelling of feet and ankles…"

"Great. This little parasite is following his bastard father's footsteps already… fucking Uchihas…"

"Naruto!" Sakura sounded offended and Naruto let his head fall heavily on the wall wishing she had chosen another time to drop by. It was obvious she was on her problem, and right now he couldn't deal with that. Hell everyday he could feel his balls depleting of testosterone and shriveling up—Tsunade told him it was all in his head and that he was perfectly fine if a little pregnant—and dealing with her estrogen was not something he wanted to do.

"What?"

"How can you call your child—that?"

"Easily! The little bastard is causing hell! I can't do anything, I'm an emotional fucking wreak, I'm throwing up, I'm having weird dreams, and I keep craving weird shit! _Fuck!_"

"N…naruto calm down…"

"No! I wanna eat brussel-sprouts sautéed in butter and garlic!" He yelled throwing his arms in the air and watched as Sakura blinked calmly at him in return.

"I can get you some Naruto. They are very healthy for—"

"_I hate brussle sprouts!_" He hissed and her eyes widened in realization. "I am craving them and I know I don't like them, and yet the little fucker can't handle even the aroma of the lovely and beautiful goodness that is ramen!"

Sakura giggled. "Well, that too is nor—"

"He's fucking with my Ramen!" Naruto growled stomping his foot in an epic display of his temper. "That is not to be tolerated!"

Sakura patted his shoulder consolingly. "Yes, yes, children are vile little creatures, but Naruto?"

"Hm?" he intoned suddenly too tired to even voice any words. Man, this emotional rollercoaster was nothing short of hell.

"You chose this."

"I know. Trust me I know… I'm just…"

"Tired, cranky, and pregnant?"

"Yeah."

Sakura took her seat again and Naruto finished bringing down the sugar and cups. He loaded the sweet granules into his cup before adding the slightly bitter liquid. Sakura watched silently a moment. She used to make comments such as, "Would you like some Tea with your sugar?" But now she refrained until her own drink was fixed.

"You know by the end of the fourth month, if you are still consuming that much sugar, you're going to feel the sugar high the baby gets off of that."

"What?"

"You'll be able to feel the baby in another month or so."

His eyebrow again lifted. "Uh, I already do."

Sakura spit her beverage across the table then. "You—what? How can you possibly—"

"Blame Kyuubi." His explanation made her pause and then he was once again subjected to glowing hands pawing at his middle. "Sakura…" His whine was well deserved he felt.

"The baby is still too small for its movements to be felt physically how…"

"Huh, no, I don't feel it moving."

Now Sakura was looking confused and irritated.

"Naruto, you just said—"

"That I can feel the baby, but it's not a physical feeling it's like a mental one."

Green eyes went wide. "You are mentally communicating with the baby?"

What the hell was she on? Seriously.

"No! God, Sakura what the fuck kind of baby do you think I'm carrying?" Naruto's risen voice made the girl glare and growl holding her head. As if _she _was the one with the head ache.

"Naruto…"

"What? I told you I can feel… sense the baby. It's chakra, I can feel it as clearly as I can feel Kyuubi or you! How is that so hard to comprehend?"

"When talking to you Naruto, breathing is a complicated concept."

"Huh?"

"Forget it. I don't care."

Naruto huffed as she completed her scan in silence, obviously just as irritated with his presence as he was with hers. He supposed he should apologize to her but he didn't much feel like being charitable. So the tension stretched on until she finished and stood up with a sharp movement. "Healthy, normal, and perfect." She muttered, waiting for some response. Her attitude made him stay silent and she finally turned with a huff. "I need to report to Tsunade."

She was already to the door and sliding her shoes back on when Naruto shuffled to his feet. He didn't want to talk about it, but it was slowly eating at his mind and though Sakura had told him that nightmares and bizarre dreams were normal he wasn't sure she understood the dreams he had meant. Besides he was horny at random moments and it didn't make sense. He was already pregnant what was the point in that?

All Kyuubi ever said was that it was his inferior human impulses, which helped very little. Sakura had answered all of his questions so far, and if she didn't know, she asked Tsunade, which made his encounters with the Godaime so much more comfortable now that he didn't have to talk about the embarrassing shit to his mother figure. It was far better to question Sakura now, then to let this fester, but damn was this embarrassing.

Bunching his shirt in his hands, Naruto looked at his toes as he posed his question just as her hand touched the door. "W—wait uh… I uh… I've been having… dreams…"

"I already told you Naruto, dreams are normal—"

"About sex!" He barreled straight ahead, not looking at her, the words tumbling out like an avalanche and he just couldn't stop them. "It's happening most nights, and I either wake up bothered and sweaty and messed up or I need to do laundry! And sometimes the burn lasts all day, and I just can't stop thinking about it! I don't get it, I'm already pregnant, so why am I like this? Is it because I'm male? Is my body just messed up?"

It was her gentle touch that stopped the words and he found he was breathing heavily as she gently touched his chin urging him to look up. Swallowing back his fear, he did so, and found warm understanding eyes. His worry melted away then and he felt himself breathing deeply even before she started talking.

"Naruto. You're hormones are on overdrive. It is very natural for pregnant women to have an increased libido and desire to be intimate. As the body changes it becomes more emotional as they feel unattractive and want the reassurance that their significant other still finds them desirable. So don't worry, this is also normal… though, again, it's usually less pronounced this early on." Sakura shrugged. "But Pregnancy is hardly a science when it comes to the effects on each individual." Her hand rubbed his shoulder soothingly. Naruto let out a breath and laughed a little, her words easing his doubts and mind far more than he had thought possible.

"Thanks, Sakura. I needed to hear that."

"No problem Naruto. That's what I'm here for." Her smile was bright, their argument temporarily forgotten with the sudden topic and mood shift. The only good thing about the Problem is the emotions never lasted long. "Anything else bugging you?"

"Naw, I was just confused because I was dreaming of Sasuke, but if its normal to dream like that of the father of the child—er well… in the case the… other… father…—er… whatever. Yeah, I get it now." Naruto grinned up at her only to have his good mood summarily dashed at her expression. There was a light frown on her face, her eyes wide with disbelief and Naruto was left wondering what it was he'd said wrong now.

He attempted another laugh, rubbing the back of his head and closing his eyes to avoid looking directly at her. "I mean, you said it was normal, and of course I guess I would dream of him seeing as he was… my… uh… first so…"

"Naruto."

"No." He snapped looking up at her, his false mood gone. "No. whatever you're about to say, I don't want to hear it. Thanks, I feel better now why don't you—"

And Sakura hit him.

The shock was what held him silent more than the fact that her fist hand slammed him into the floor and she was now towering over him. If he hadn't been so shocked he might have started yelling at her about his 'condition' and so on, not that he was really worried, but just because he knew it would stop her dead in her tracks. But the simple fact remained that he was too stunned and her glare was cold. Colder than he had ever seen her eyes before.

Sakura wasn't playing, and she wasn't in the mood for games.

"You are going to listen to me, and you are going to listen good Naruto Uzumaki." Her voice was deathly whisper that held more venom than Orochimaru could ever hope to find in his giant ass snake. Naruto shivered and nodded slowly. _ So this is Sakura the Kunoichi. Wow, she really has grown up…_ Naruto could definitely see Tsunade's influence on her and he sat up straighter giving her the attention he would give the Hag if she'd used that tone. "No one, and I mean _no one, _does this sort of stuff with someone they consider to be only a friend. Friend's don't offer to bear each other's children just because they asked unless they were surrogates, and even then, most times there is more to it then mere friendship. And they certainly don't have sex with each other to obtain said children, all in the name of friendship. You are dreaming about Sasuke because you are in love with him."

Okay, this insanity had to stop.

"God, what is with you all accusing me of this shit? First Kiba and the whole, "we could see it from day one" and now you? I told you it's not like that." Naruto rubbed at the back of his head and averted his eyes from the icy glare the girl was directing at his head. He swore he was actually breaking out in Goosebumps. "Sure I love him, but it's a different kind than what you're implying. He's family, Sakura and—"

"Fucking hell, Naruto!" Sakura cried, and the volume of the words startled him once more. "Family? Naruto, what you two did would only work between a _mother _and _father _in a family, and trust me their love _is exactly the kind I am implying you have_!"

"Now just a—"

"No!" Her finger was now nearly jabbing his eye out. "Listen to me you retard! It was cute and funny at first but now its just down right sad!"

"Hey—" Again he was doomed to be cut short as Sakura continued to scream her lungs out, her temper running away from her at an astounding speed.

"Kiba—whatever the dork might have said—is right! We have all known Naruto! You fucking kissed the first day we all became Genin!"

Naruto's face flushed brightly and he found himself babbling incoherently. "I—that—no it—not on purpose!"

"Hmph." Obviously from her lifted brow, Sakura felt otherwise. "Naruto even without that instance I have known for the last three years."

"What the hell gave you that idea?" His heart was fluttering in a panic. Shit, what was he doing wrong that was making everyone think this shit? He had to stop this quickly before it grew too far out of hand. Pissing off Sasuke was a fun past time, but he really didn't want to deal with him if he caught wind of this rumor.

"Naruto, the one person you didn't prank was Sasuke. The one person you immediately singled out to be your rival, was Sasuke. Hell, you were the only one who could ever get close to him, and you always were. You followed him around constantly!"

"Because he was my rival! That's what rivals do!"

"Oh, okay, so you're astounding attention to detail where he was concerned, knowing what kinds of foods and candies he preferred, knowing when he was tired, or joking, or simply needing a fight, are you saying those are all because of your rivalry?"

"Yes." It was a stupid question on her part, and Naruto was really greatful he was male and not female. Their minds seemed to warp reality to meet whatever romantic delusions they wanted to see.

"Okay, then how do you explain that time you challenged me?"

"Huh?" And she lost him again. "Challenged you? For Sasuke?" His question only gained him a short nod. "…uh, that never happened Sakura."

"Yes it did Naruto. On that mission when we were escorting the Fire Lord's wife and her damned cat home."

Her words triggered the memory of his rather awkward molestation of Sasuke and he flushed. "I still don't remember challenging you."

"Naruto you saw me clinging to Sasuke's arm and you glared at me. Not just that but you gave me the same sneer and look Ino used to give me, except with you, there was no simple bickering. You made it loud and clear at that point that Sasuke was yours and if I stepped out of line… Naruto, you would have killed me. I could see it in your eyes. I didn't know it then, but they were slitted. You had called on Kyuubi."

Naruto's breath froze in his lungs as the memory returned. He'd assumed it had all been the work of his hormones, and he really wasn't certain why he was so angry, but he did know what the trigger was. Sakura had gotten that right at least.

_She had her arm around Sasuke's and Sasuke wasn't pulling away. He didn't like that. No more than that he wouldn't stand for it. After working so fucking hard to capture the damned cat he finds the two of them dicking around? That was unfair and uncalled for! Damn it how could they just stand their flaunting this… this betrayal. Yes, they had betrayed him._

_ Sakura's voice piped up in question and he zeroed in on her face. Her. It was her fault, and it showed in the way she held Sasuke's arm a little tighter, and her guilt only intensified when those green eyes widened in understanding and she swallowed reflexively. God he wanted to rip her limbs off, and if she didn't let Sasuke go in the next ten seconds, he would. His inner beast purred in contentment at that thought, and he had to silently agree with her, though he couldn't name why._

Naruto swallowed hard and felt himself shaking slightly. It wasn't true, it couldn't be true and yet, yet, if he looked at it from that perspective it did make more sense, but no, it couldn't be! He would have known if he was and it just wouldn't be fair to love the bastard now, not now when he was having his god-damned child! _Damn it, this is all Sakura's fault for messing with my head! I'm not in love with Sasuke! I'm not!_

"You see Naruto? I mean, hell you went after Sasuke when he left, you broke down into fits when he left, and then… Naruto." Her voice became subdued as she gripped his shoulders tightly. "I was there when you fought Orochimaru… I saw just how far you were willing to go to bring back Sasuke."

"Ah—"

"Naruto, you were willing to die, to… be ripped apart!" Her eyes were glassy and distant, seeing some passed horror that was too profound for her to voice properly. "You were willing to do that all for Sasuke. Naruto, if that's not love, then a lot of stupid fools are marrying for pathetic reasons in comparison."

His shaking had grown worse, and his heart simply wouldn't slow down. Kyuubi was becoming restless inside and had started prodding at him non-verbally, obviously wanting him to stop, but he couldn't. His mind was a blur of colors and thoughts and his grasp, his understanding, of reality was shredded in tattered pieces at his feet, brought down solely by the girl in his company. "… you… you got it all wrong Sakura…" His voice was shaky and small, he hadn't sounded like that since he was a small child begging the Hokage not to take away his Sasuke.

Blue eyes widened and bile raced up his esophagus as his head grew light and disoriented.

_His _Sasuke.

Dear god, was that it? Was she right? Was this all because of what had happened back then? Could it be love, or was it simply a possessive need to keep the dark-haired boy close? Sasuke never had remembered his time spent in Naruto's company, and though that had hurt—the first time he'd tried to talk to Sasuke after he'd woken from his comatose state, the boy had punched him in the face and kindly told him to fuck off—at least Sasuke had woken up, and after a while even remembered his name. That was enough right?

But no it wasn't. That was why he pushed his way into Sasuke's life, he made himself a rival, he fought with Sasuke and forced his friendship on him, and his feeling of family and now… now…

He had taken his child.

Naruto was going to throw up.

"Naruto… are you okay?"

_Sure, now she sounds remorseful._ It was a distant thought as Naruto tore free from her light grip and nearly collapsed.

"Naruto!"

He needed Iruka. He needed to talk to Iruka, right then and there.There was no time to waste and as Sakura was reaching out for him, Naruto tore off out of the house and down the street. Chakra he wasn't supposed to be using forcing him faster harder and farther until he was banging on Iruka's front door, uncaring of the early morning hour on the other's rare day off when the teacher would surely wish to be sleeping in.

He wasn't aware of how long he was pounding on the door for, but from the haggard appearance on Iruka's face when he opened the door, it was clear he had woken the other. "Wha—Naruto?" Brown eyes widened slightly as the teacher straightened to his full height. He must have looked bad then, but he really couldn't be bothered to care about that. Slowly, as though coming to terms with events, Iruka's face turned calm and understanding.

Stepping aside he held the door open gestured that Naruto enter. "Come on in, and I'll make some tea."

Naruto was heaving air in and out of his lungs, he was shaking and was certain the moisture on his face was from tears, yet aside from the mortification that he was crying openly, and the sickening terror and thoughts running through his head, those calm; casual words were very settling and he found himself taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly. In reaction, his tremors stilled and he was able to follow the brunette into the house and sit down calmly on the couch.

Iruka closed the door like normal. He didn't attempt to do so gently or quietly, nor was it fast or hurried with his worry, and that too worked to force Naruto into a state of rational calm more than any words or embraces could have. "You have a tea preference?"

"Decaf." Naruto responded automatically, knowing from the many rants from both of the women in his life that the stimulant wasn't good for the baby.

His and Sasuke's baby.

The baby that might be from the person he loved.

The nauseated feeling was back. The acidic burn of bile and half digested food climbed up his esophagus and he could taste its sour warning. "I—Iruka…" His voice cracked and he felt like he had all those years ago when he'd run to the other as a broken and small child. He swallowed and tried to choke back his sick while he attempted to stall his shaking hands. He hadn't even told Iruka about his condition. How could he explain what was wrong without explaining that? More than that, how could he face this parental figure with this?

"Hm?" Iruka asked as he turned from the kitchen with a tray. It was missing the tea pot and Naruto was aware that it was probably still heating on the stove top.

He mouth had gone suspiciously dry and he found himself breathing erratically once again. What was he doing here? What was he hoping to achieve from this conversation? Why had he even bothered to come?

"I… I… Iruka I…"

"Your ready to tell me your secret now?" He asked warmly, and Naruto's head jerked up with enough force to give him a startled headache.

"Huh?"

Iruka smiled and sat across from him, elbows braced on his knees hands clasped together between them. "Sorry for not coming by sooner, but I thought it would be best to wait until you felt safe enough to confess to me on your own."

"What?" His voice was brittle and sharp with his confusion and Iruka's smile shrank his demeanor turning to that of the teacher when dealing with a potential problem.

"Tsunade pulled me aside and told me of your condition. She thought it best that both myself and Kakashi knew about this so that we could be your support system if need be. I had not intended to keep this from you, I merely thought you would want to broach the topic yourself."

It felt like he'd been struck in the gut. The relief and vertigo of the situation left him slumping into his seat. _He knows? What the hell is the point of all this secrecy if everyone already knows?_

_ ~Kit, just be grateful that they do and let them help. You are hurting us all with your emotional stress and I would appreciate it if you would _stop_.~ _

If he wasn't three seconds from a complete melt down, he would have found it odd that the fox was sounding almost concerned and worried. As it was, he'd dealt with enough life altering oddities he simply ignored this one for the sake of his own sanity. He didn't bother responding to Kyuubi his mind still reeling and must have missed the scream of the kettle as Iruka was suddenly pushing a warm mug into his hands, his own callused hands.

"Naruto, I know you don't want to hear this, but you need to calm down." His stern tone was as settling as his grip. "You are a Ninja, and as such you need to focus and calm yourself."

It was an attack on his pride, and it worked. Closing his eyes, Naruto focused on his heart beat and slowed his breathing, holding it for long moments before releasing it slowly, forcing his heart to slow and for the adrenalin to recede.

"Good, that's much better." Iruka said with a smile. "Now, drink up." Iruka pulled back and allowed Naruto to pull himself back together again, and it felt good to have that moment of dignity. He drank obediently and wasn't too surprised to find it was the same damned tea that Sakura always prepared for him, it made him smile and it seemed that was the moment Iruka had been waiting for.

"So, what brings you here today?"

The emotions tried to take over again, but now that he could focus on what was causing them, it was clear that the emotions weren't his own. They were hormone induced, and he could control those. He'd been acting like a child, a recalcitrant child at that and he would not allow that to happen again. Drinking a large amount of tea—as though he could force down his emotions and fears that easily—Naruto faced Iruka head-on.

"I think… I think I've done something bad Iruka."

"Oh?" Iruka asked, calmly sipping his own tea. It smelled stronger than his own, and Naruto was almost certain it must have been caffeinated. "And what have you done this time?"

The casual jibe made Naruto smile reminding him of his pranking days and it was easier to speak after that. _That's right… that's why I came here. Iruka understands me. He knows what to say to make it make sense…_

"Iruka, Sakura—well, Kiba before that I guess and well, Tsunade implied it but… er well its not that important really who started it…Uh…" he scratched at the back of his head trying to figure out how to explain this mess. Finally, he decided it was best just to say it straight out. If Iruka needed more details he'd ask. "Everyone keeps insisting that I'm in love with Sasuke."

Blue eyes held brown daring him to answer and the scar-faced man set his tea down. "I see."

Okay, what did that mean?

"Yeah, so I think their full of shit, but then Sakura pointed out some things and… and now I'm confused! If I am in love with him then that means I betrayed Sasuke's trust!" Naruto clutched his drink tightly as his voice rose. Now that the fears had gained form, he couldn't stop the spill of words. "He only asked me to have this kid because of our friendship and trust! If I was in love with him that changes everything, I took advantage of the situation, I may as well have raped him! He didn't want those feelings and if he finds out its going to ruin things and what if he doesn't want me near our child after that? What if I want more than he's willing to give?"

His fingers were pulling on his hair when he looked up at Iruka. The teacher was silent and was looking at the floor in obvious thought. It was reassuring to see that. As much as passionate statements were fun and often inspiring, this was an issue he needed solid answers for. The fact that Iruka was taking the time to find the proper words and answer comforted Naruto and gave him the sense that things would be fine.

"Can I be completely honest with you?" Iruka finally voiced, his eyes lifting. For a moment Naruto wasn't sure how to respond, but slowly he inclined his head and Iruka nodded back. "No matter what, Sasuke's and your relationship has always been extreme. Be it fighting, working together, being friends, and I would even bet that if you two managed to become lovers," that statement made the blonde blush darkly, "I'm willing to bet it will remain that way. You two have survived trials and wounds far deeper and devastating than most. More than that you two have always landed on your feet. This will be no different. Sure, he might not love you back, and you two will fight, but you'll never lose his friendship Naruto, and who knows, he might just choose to love you back." His smile was kind and reassuring, but still his words hadn't answered all of his questions.

"But Iruka, I don't even know what it is I feel for him! I don't know how to love that way, or even what that would feel like?" Naruto swallowed to push off his feelings of inadequacy. "I barely understand the love that one feels for family and friends!"

Iruka's expression turned guilty and sad and Naruto turned away attempting to keep the annoying tears from falling again. He'd acted enough like a girl to last him a lifetime. "I thought the feelings I had for him were like family since they ran so deep and it hurt to lose him… but …"

"Naruto, I can't tell you what it is you feel for him, but maybe I can help you to clarify." Iruka offered with a smile.

"Okay."

"How do you see me Naruto?"

"Huh?"

"I see you like a brother, so I see you as family." Iruka confessed and Naruto gave him a watery smile.

"Yeah. That's right… me too. I see you like family."

Those eyes softened and the smile became brighter. "Okay, now, the feelings you have for me are they the same as the ones you feel for Sasuke?"

Naruto blinked and thought about it. Were they the same? At one point he would have said yes very emphatically, but now he wasn't so certain.

"Try closing your eyes." Iruka suggested. Doing as told Naruto closed his eyes, and then Iruka continued. "Now, picture me."

Slowly, an image of Iruka formed. His face set between a scowl and a laugh. It was an expression he'd often seen during his academy days, and he felt himself smile. He really had run his poor teacher ragged back then.

"Now, what do you feel?"

"… happy."

"Anything else?"

"… content."

"Okay, now I want you to think of Sasuke."

It happened like lightening.

_Sasuke scowling at him as he passed the bridge annoyed at him for the fight they'd had when Sasuke didn't remember him, but that was fine because at least he would remember him now…_

_ Fingers brushing over the curse seal with a reverent sort of caution, but no fear, never any fear…_

_ Bruised knuckles from a fight that he hadn't had to have…_

_ The expression of triumph as they stood top of the trees, finally mastering their chakra, the moon lighting his quiet expression._

_ The warmth of his shoulder as he helped Naruto back to their camp, both exhausted but pleased. They had achieved their goal and come out victorious, there was nothing better than…_

_ Blood. Sharp needles puncturing the body and leaving it torn and wounded. He was falling, falling… oh god no…_

_ There he stood before the giant snake terrified but willing to die to save them. To save his friends. Black eyes met his and the strength there, the promise made his breath catch. _

_ Warmth. Sheets embracing them as the night crept by. Dark hair spilled over the soft cotton of the pillow, the perfection lost amidst the rumple of sleep. Deep breathes made his chest rise and fall rhythmically almost monotonous. Peaceful. Sasuke was sleeping easily now, and it was so nice to see that, even if he could still see the scar on his neck from the battle with Haku, and even if he could still remember the nights where he screamed himself awake… now in this moment…_

_ Pain. Betrayal and anger burned through him as he came to terms that Sasuke had left. He was gone, gone, gone and nothing would bring him back except…_

_ "Naruto." His voice a low moan as he sank deep inside of him. His arms a warm embrace, his eyes soft, warm, and sincere. Sweat dampened his skin and made his dark hair cling to pale flesh and he had never looked more alive._

"Naruto. What do you feel?"

"… disappointment, joy, happy, sad, angry, comfort, confused… and… and safe…" Naruto opened his eyes and looked at Iruka a sudden understanding, if not comprehension, settling over him. Iruka smiled at him with knowing eyes.

"Are they the same Naruto?"

"No." Naruto shook his head. "No they aren't."

"Uh-huh." Iruka returned to sipping his tea and after a moment Naruto drank his own as well. In silence they finished the tea and before he realized it, Naruto was smiling. He wasn't ready to put a name to the feelings just yet, but now he knew and understood.

He loved his friends as just that, and Iruka and Tsunade fell into the category of family, as did Sasuke, but Sasuke was more than just that. He was special. He always had been.

Always had been.

With a dawning understanding Naruto found his mouth dropping open a little and felt a sensation close to floating. What he felt for Sasuke, he had always felt. It hadn't changed, it had only deepened over time. No, that wasn't right either, he had only just become aware of it over that time. The feelings never changed; the feelings couldn't change anything.

"… nothing has to change. Does it?" Naruto asked and Iruka smiled wider.

"Nope. When you love someone, you love them. Regardless of what kind of love that is, and unless you want that to change things, it doesn't have to. That's the beauty of love Naruto. It just is."

Naruto grinned and felt a bubble of excited laughter escape him. "Man, why couldn't Sakura have said that? I went through all this for nothing."

"Not for nothing Naruto."

Naruto nodded feeling the tension creep back in. This discussion had trailed long enough, and now it was becoming far too weighted for his liking. It was definitely time for a topic change.

"Yeah… well I guess I should let Sakura know that I'm okay…" He really didn't want to face her at the moment, but he had just run off in a fit of girly emotions, Sakura was probably freaking out and running around looking for him. It would be best to reassure her now before she managed to run to Tsunade and get her involved.

And like always, Iruka stepped in, as though just knowing what it was Naruto needed to hear. "Why don't you just take some time for yourself. Take a walk, I'll go find Sakura and explain things to her." Iruka's offer was something close to a miracle and Naruto gave him a grin worthy of it.

"Really? Thanks Iruka. Sakura's a good friend and all but…"

"She's a little intense."

"Yeah."

Nothing more needed to be said.

**-3-**

The sun was setting. It cast the sky in a multitude of shades and colors. The last of the sun's hues lit on the hidden village and turned it a golden glow. It glimmered like a small flame, fragile and warm, strong, but not without its faults. Konoha was a treasure, and that fact was made more apparent in this moment.

He'd always wanted to protect Konoha, he'd lost sight of that somewhere along the way somewhere between hunting down Sasuke and getting pregnant he'd forgotten the drive that had once been there to defend the village. Sure it was an abstract thought once or twice, and he would never let anything bad happen to Konoha, but it hadn't been the burning goal in a long while.

"I really was lost for a while, huh?" His voice was soft and nearly non-existent as the wind came up the Cliffside. It was chill now but not cold, and Naruto breathed in deeply enjoying it. "Seems I've been rather silly and narrow minded as of late."

The whole afternoon had been his alone. Not even the damned fox had intruded and it had given him plenty of time to think. He'd retreated to the monument several hours back and had simply enjoyed the day; the warm sunlight, the caressing breeze, the song of the trees and the tranquility of simply existing. His discussion with Iruka became more solid as the hours passed, and it became apparent that he had been right.

Love didn't change things, and it certain didn't happen suddenly like an infection or disease, it simply was. When one chose to acknowledge its presence was another thing entirely, but it didn't upend one's world, and it certainly never hurt anyone. That was very reassuring and it was as though a weight had lifted from him, a weight he had invented himself.

The forest that surrounded the hidden village appeared to dance below him, and he found himself smiling. How many times had he sat here watching the dance and wondering why everything seemed to tie in and work together and yet he seemed just outside of it all. Now, it was as though he was simply watching it from within it. He had never felt this comfortable, or secure in his position with the village.

He belonged, to Tsunade, Iruka, Sakura, Konohamaru, Kiba, Neji, Sai, Shikamaru, Choji, Shino, Hinata, Lee, Kakashi, and now, to Sasuke and their child. Warmth filled his chest and made him grin with a sudden influx of emotion. Standing up Naruto breathed deeply of the air, watching the day slip away. The Twilight made it seem unreal, like a fade of a dream dwindling on the edges of consciousness.

It made him brave.

And reckless.

"I love Sasuke Uchiha!" his cry echoed down with the wind and several nearby birds were startled into flight. The words were like a living thing, and left him feeling light. They were true, truer then ever before, and he acknowledged that no matter what type of love that was, the simple fact remained that he simply loved the other boy, and that was fine; it was okay to. "I love the Teme!" He was laughing now thoroughly amused with his new freedom and energy. _When he comes home, I'm going to kick his ass and then he's going to buy me Ramen. _Naruto nodded to himself still quite pleased with himself when he felt Kyuubi stir. He had thought she was waking up to tell him how stupid he was and how it was reckless to bother with the Uchiha brat, when his senses twanged in warning and Naruto spun around quickly.

"How quaint."

Instincts and training had him crouching in a defensive stance, one hand lower than normal in deference to the child in his womb, and he felt his chakra pool there even before he heard the derisive snort and the words that put his entire body on alert.

Sharingan.

His words choked in his throat as his muscles locked upon seeing the tall figure dressed in dark robes with red clouds. Features similar to Sasuke's framed by long dark hair pulled back in a pony tail made him feel sick and lightheaded. _No…_

_~Kit, get out of here now!~ _Kyuubi's fear was what made him jerk his eyes from the other and jerk back. He couldn't escape. Not without the proper use of his chakra, and he was still too close to the village to get away with using Kyuubi's chakra, and he had to think of the Village as well as himself and the child. _~Kit, survival comes first, run!~_

She had a point, but Itachi would only follow him, and perhaps it would be best to deal with him now. _But then my child will be treated like a demon… they might try to take him away…_Baring his teeth Naruto stood his ground. He couldn't run, but he couldn't fight, he was stuck no matter what choice he made, and worse yet, Itachi also held the contract to Kyuubi.

_~Kit! Run!~_

"You are not as foolish as they would like to believe." Itachi's smile was cold, and yet was also—in a very morbid and freakish way—proud. Naruto swallowed back the denial and the panic his instincts and Kyuubi were pressing into his mind.

He was trapped.

Fighting with Taijutsu would only get him so far, and again Itachi, who excelled at Genjutsu—which of course he had to be horrid at—along with his having the Sharingan, it was a useless battle. Besides which, he had no chakra control, he'd have to use Kyuubi's which he simply could not do. Not here, near the village, not close enough for the council to find out, but he couldn't just wait to die either.

_But… if I can lure him away… we could fight elsewhere…but can I lead him there? Can I out run him? _Naruto frowned knowing the answer to that already. _No, I can't… but if I follow him willingly I can attempt to fight him later… damn it, no I can't do that either… without my chakra I can't—_

"You are aware of you inability. That is good."

Naruto snarled and crouched lower still. "I'm not going to die quietly. And I'm not dying here."

"No. You aren't." The words were so certain, so dark that they startled Naruto and it was then that he saw the change in the eyes.

Pinwheels in blood.

_Screaming._

_Dark eyes closing with death._

_Pale skin marked with ink._

_Needles._

_Red chakra._

**-3-**

**Dripping.**

**Echoes of pain.**

**Memories far from happy.**

**Decaying thoughts, dreams, and wishes. Trapped in endless corridors filled with liquid emotions.**

** "So… this is a corrupt soul."**

**A.N. Please don't kill me. 0.0 Sorry this is where it had to end but on the upside chapter 20 is 90 percent completed… *Hides until next Naruto chapter***


	20. Chapter 20

**A.N. So I was informed by a reviewer some time back that the theme song for this fic should be "Shiver" by Shawn Desmond. Well I was listening to this as I was editing this chapter and I nearly fell apart laughing. They were right. Thank you for pointing that out (I forgot who pointed this out *Lowers head in shame*) you are distinctly awesome! ^-^**

_**Kyuubi the Bitch**_

_Sasuke_

Chapter 10: Too Little, Too Late

**The child felt his tears burning his eyes as he stood in the cold rushing air, alone and frightened. The sky was dark, the clouds a rolling wave of grey with no break to even give the glimmer of hope. That combined with the cold wind that cut through everything and howled about him, caused shivers of distress to run rampant up and down his spine. The child swallowed and rubbed at his arms sniffling as he stood beneath the twisted tree; his family below his feet.**

**His world was empty without the other child, and it was unbearable. Looking up at the gate, he watched the trees beyond. They swayed and danced with the air, and he was unable to look away. The snake had come from beyond his house, beyond the gate and trees. He had never wondered what lay beyond this place. He couldn't think beyond the house and yard. Before the voice, he hadn't known there was anything beyond the darkened room with the blood stained floor and walls; had, had no reason or motivation to, until now.**

**His heart trembled and he felt his insides quake. The gate was like a foreboding presence, warning him to keep away. The dark man was beyond there, he just knew it. How else had he come in? It was far safer to remain here, where the house provided some defense. Some vague sense of protection and security, even if it rang as hollow as the icy wind that shrieked through barren halls.**

**An echo.**

**Like a distant toll of a summer glass wind chime, the sound road the wind and froze the very breath in his lungs. Holding it in he waited, the pulse of his heart thrumming in his soft tissue of his neck and then it came again, a ghostly cry of pain. He jerked, feet scuffing the dirt. That sound, he knew it was the other child, some how he just knew it was, and his heart leapt with both fear and excitement because it meant he was not yet all alone, but he wasn't sure if he could answer that cry; if he could save the golden child that had tried to save him.**

**Because that cry, came from beyond the gate.**

**-2-**

The sun was setting when the gates of Konoha finally loomed before them, still more or less a distant goal, but all the same visible. _Thank god_! Sasuke thought, heart pounding harshly against his ribs. He'd been pushing his team for the better part of four days. He had not stopped for anything more than a quick breath, food, water, and a pee break. Karin and Suigetsu had only managed to make him sleep through the night once and that had been because he'd forgotten them in his rush to reach home, and they had attacked simultaneously.

He'd been wary since then.

He let out a breath and turned to face the scowling girl. Karin's hair looked a fright, though for once it looked almost normal, what with the tangles taking over the entirety of her head, though they were less visible on one side, and aside from the flushed face and the bags below her eyes, she seemed fine. She had been muttering under her breath for sometime—her and Suigetsu's fighting had ceased half way through the third day—and now looked up as he called.

"Can you smell him?"

She pushed the glasses up her nose with her middle finger. He guessed he had finally managed to irritate her, but that didn't stop her from answering, her voice still poised to please. "Yes, he's nearby, probably right outside Konoha."

Sasuke didn't wait for further details; he simply spun back around and bolted up to the gate. He didn't have time to wait or stall and that included giving the others orders to hide or follow. They were adults, they could make that decision on their own, besides this was his problem, and they didn't have to stay with him now.

"Boss, wait, we can't… oh fucking hell…" Suigetsu snapped behind him, but it seemed he made his choice as the sound of footsteps followed him to the large gates. Almost instantly, the path was blocked by the two on watch and three Anbu on patrol.

"Sasuke!" Ino jumped up from the desk and bolted around the side to see him. "My god, you're back! I'd heard that you'd been on a mission but—" Ino's impromptu hug was waylaid by the natural disaster that was Karin. For once he was glad of her obsession with him.

"Back off, slut!" She snapped a blur or red and suddenly Sasuke was free to advance.

"What?" Ino asked, obviously offended but keeping her cool for the moment, the calm tone was impressive but he knew better than to know she had changed so much in three short years. That calm wouldn't last long, but hopefully the brewing catfight would aid him in getting through to check on Naruto. He doubted the Anbu would be so easily distracted but he could hope. Miracles happened all the time, and in this village, their name was Naruto.

"You deaf as well as ugly?" Karin asked, posing a bit showing off her far more adult figure. Ino was delicate and toned, but as loath as he was to admit it, Karin was far more curvy, and the psycho knew it.

Ino predictably reacted with a jerk and a glare getting into Karin's face forgetting both her training and Sasuke in the moment of fan-girling rage. "Excuse me? Who do you think you are?"

"I'm Sasuke-sama's teammate!" Karin hissed and Ino looked insulted.

"What she means is stalker." Suigetsu supplied adding a new element to the argument. "Been trying to rape him for years—"

"Shut the fuck up you ass-hole!"

"Who the hell are you?" Ino snapped at Suigetsu who obviously didn't know her well enough to not step between one of her fights with another Sasuke-groupie, until she noticed Karin sliding closer to Sasuke and snarled out—rather impressively, _"don't you touch him you harpy!"_

He attempted to pass by both women, he was certain Suigetsu had stepped in to give him the proper distraction and he would use it. The other chunin on duty, a young man Sasuke didn't recognize, blocked his path though, making the whole plan moot. Sasuke scowled, his chakra rising with his irritation and Jugo stepped up looking intimidating. It was clear he would gladly flatten the obstacle, and though that would be ideal he couldn't have his teammate arrested for attacking a Konoha Ninja without provocation.

As was becoming habit, Suigetsu stepped up easily leaving the quibbling women to face the brave—and foolish—chunin before him. "Yeah, you know the last man who tried to stop Sasuke ended up in several hundred pieces." The young man turned to look at Suigetsu, his color paling just slightly. It was obvious why he was on gate duty and not on a mission now. "Not too smart, so why don't you calmly step aside and let him through. We'll wait here for clearance like good little ninja, how about it?"

Sasuke never heard the response, and was pretty certain that there would be none, when one of the Anbu stepped up to them, casual as you please and interrupted before anything more could transpire. "Ah, dickless will be pleased to see you back." The words were smug, calculating and conspicuously toneless. Sasuke turned with a sense of icy dread and met the false smile of Sai. Seemed he found no reason to keep his mask on for this particular problem. It was both reassuring and insulting. "Though he might be upset to find you with missing ninja." He affected a dramatic sigh, or attempted to, it was hard to achieve such without real feelings. "And Sakura's been so worried about the stress put on him."

He knew about the baby.

It was clear that not everyone did though, or else he would have stated "the baby' instead. Unless, of course, he had edited the context in case his team had been unaware of his impending fatherhood. Regardless, Sasuke glared at him, aware of what he was trying to imply, and not liking it at all. Naruto was not weak, but waiting for the politics of this could kill him and the baby.

"Missing…" The poor Chunin stepped back, shocked and probably frightened—it was a wonder he was a chunin at all—as Suigetsu showed him his sharp grin and chuckled enjoying the momentary power trip. This brought Ino's attention back up to him and away from the blonde with pointed teeth.

"Ha! You won't ever mean anything to Sasuke! You're a criminal and missing ninja!" Ino cried her finger pointing in Karin's face, she was lucky the other didn't bite it off, conveniently ignoring the fact that he had been traveling with them regardless of their status.

"Shows what you know, Sasuke is a missing ninja too!"

"No, he was on a mission, he's nothing like you!"

"Right, and that's why he chose me to be on his team and not you." Karin was smirking smugly at her, as Ino turned a lovely shade of red.

"You are not his teammate. Sakura and Naruto are and—" Ino was cut short as Karin's attitude changed from gloating to a deathly quiet that had earned her Sasuke's respect, and most of those working under Orochimaru's fear.

"Which one?"

"Huh?" Ino was startled into silence then her complexion returning to normal. "What are you…"

Karin stepped up and grabbed Ino by the front of her uniform, pulling her close enough to whisper a threat. The Anbu shifted closer even as Ino showed her competence as a Ninja by twisting the wrist that gripped her into a position to snap it if need be.

"Which one is the slut pregnant with Sasuke's child?"

Sasuke closed his eyes and sighed.

He really hoped that they weren't keeping the pregnancy quiet for any specific reason aside from not wanting outsiders to know, because otherwise, it was guaranteed to be all over Konoha by night fall. Unless Tsunade managed to lock the blonde kunochi up until the baby was actually born. _We couldn't get so lucky…_ Again, Sasuke felt the need to simply throw out his full-body chidori and storm through Konoha after his dobe, but he couldn't. Too many times had he allowed his haste, and obsession to run him. If he ran through now, if he disregarded this protocol now and to such a state, he could lose more than he had gained, so he had to simply wait for an opening where he could move about without violence. He kept host of his attention on Sai, though he was aware of the other two Anbu standing behind him, still hidden behind their masks.

Ino's mouth dropped open, and she imitated a fish for several minutes, the only audible sound a slight gurgle. Pale eyes blinked slowly as her grip went slack on Karin's wrist. She looked between Sasuke—and oddly enough to Sai—then back to Karin several times. A still silence settled then, broken harshly by Sai's tisking sound.

"Well, she's not going to be happy with this." Sai relaxed his stance and imitated Naruto by rubbing his head. It was on purpose, Sasuke just knew it, that didn't stop him from becoming angry. Sai was baiting him to keep him there. "All of that work to keep it quiet and now…" He let out a sigh.

It was bad when the socially inept one knew you were a gossip hound.

Perhaps the solitary confinement wasn't out of the question yet. Sai had obviously been referring to Tsunade and if she was the one keeping things hushed, Ino would be lucky if the Hokage didn't completely remove her vocal cords over this. She had been known to do crazy shit in defense of Naruto.

"What? That is true?" Ino jerked free from Karin and rounded on Sai, apparently she didn't think it wise to ask him directly, "Sakura's having Sasuke's child?"

_God kill me now…_

Sasuke doubted he could handle that thought, much less the fall out that rumor would cause, but before he could say anything to dispute the sickening misunderstanding, Sai jumped in with his own agenda.

"Yes, let's go with that."

Ino looked even more confused. "But… I thought she was…" She shut up and bit her lip trying to figure out some inconsistencies with that story. Obviously she'd written Naruto's baby making skills off as not an option.

"Well, if that's settled, I believe we have to process three missing ninja and deal with your return. We've been expecting you, though I had thought you'd have returned sooner… guess the summon got lost." Sai had learned the subtle art of sarcasm it would seem, and Sasuke found it even more aggravating then his inept attempts to show emotion. "Though from the ragged appearance of your group, you came running, so I must assume—"

Having wasted more time than he wanted to admit to, Sasuke ran through the seal's for Orochimaru's body freeze jutsu. Technically, it wasn't violence and for all anyone knew, he always did this to Sai. God knew he would have to if he had to spend more than a few hours with him at a time. He knew Sai had seen it coming, the other had tensed seconds before it hit, and yet he'd held his ground to accept it. Sasuke grit his teeth at the blatant taunt, but his pride had no place here. It was his damnable pride that had led him to chase after Itachi so blindly and now he had to assess and repair the damage before it truly ruined things.

"Sasuke!" Ino gasped, and he was relieved to see her take up a defensive stance. Fangirl, friend, or not, she would not allow him to commit a crime. She was a Konoha ninja after all, even if she had yet to mature. "You will wait here until the Hokage has been informed. Now, release Sai."

Karin snorted. "Like he'll listen to that."

Ino gave her another glare though didn't rise from her position. Sai just continued to smile, probably well aware that Sasuke had frozen his vocal chords as well. It was best if the other didn't talk. All-the-same, he seemed far too relaxed with his predicament.

"I don't have time to wait. I need to see Tsunade now—" Sasuke was cut short as he turned to bully past the other two Anbu and came face to face with Sakura. Her appearance startled him and he stopped dead. Her cheeks were flushed as though she had been running, and seeing Iruka in the distance behind her solved the question of how she knew where he was. Iruka and she must have been walking by and spotted him. He glanced to see if by some miracle the dobe was with them, but was doomed to be disappointed.

"Sasuke." Sakura was quiet and calm, well aware of the tension between all those present, and by far, more aware of the details of the situation. She stopped before him, her green eyes meeting his own and waiting for his explanation.

"Naruto."

Sakura nodded understanding his reasoning and his question from that one word alone. Sasuke relaxed slightly, feeling better now that someone was comprehending his motions and reasons and would help him cut out the bullshit. Sakura could be trusted to work things out quickly and efficiently as she was bound to know all the particulars. He was not disappointed on this front at least.

"He's fine Sasuke." She began, and lifted her hand when he began to ask how the hell she would know that when he wasn't with her. "I spoke with him this morning, and Iruka was with him until just a little while ago. Naruto is safe and well. _Everything _is fine. So, calm down, we'll get Tsunade and fix this."

Sasuke felt his tension relax further at that and nodded. Ino was watching them like a hawk, but with a wave from Sakura she stood up relaxing her guard. "So, when were you going to tell me?" Ino sounded torn between actual hurt and amusement, still under the misconception that Sakura was the one expecting.

Sakura shook her head, signaling that now wasn't the time, and Ino huffed crossing her arms over her chest pouting. Karin then turned to face Sakura, putting two and two together and figuring out who the pinkette was. Not willing to have his aid distracted by Karin's insane jealousy, Sasuke forged ahead.

"Yes, well that is liable to change. Itachi knows and he's coming. Naruto needs to be protected." His words caused her to pale and she reached out gripping his arm to steady herself. It was a familiar gesture, and for once it was not charged with her underlying affections. That was a relief for many reasons.

"He knows? About…" She trailed off, but he knew what she meant, as did Suigetsu.

"Huh. Well, this Naruto is an interesting fellow. Can't wait to meet him." The blonde man chuckled, obviously putting the puzzle pieces together from their whole trip as the chuckling grew in strength until his was gripping his sides.

Sasuke chose to ignore him, answering Sakura's question instead. "Yes. He knows everything."

She gave a quick nod, her lips pursed until they looked white with lack of blood. "I'll go get him." She turned and bolted off, stopping briefly to inform Iruka who took off to check Naruto's usual hang out places. That didn't bode well if they didn't know _where_ he was at.

The tension returned.

"Wait… _he_?" Karin screeched suddenly catching up to the conversation.

Ino looked a little shocked as well as she too suddenly caught up with the rest of them. She at least didn't simply reiterate facts as questions. "What the hell is going on?" she managed to keep her voice down to amiable levels for which he was grateful. Two screeching women asking the same damned question would get old and painful fast.

Sai blinked as though to say he'd help if he wasn't bound up and Sasuke ignored him too. He wasn't releasing the other until Tsunade forced him too, and no, it wasn't because he was still distrustful of him from his previous innuendos.

"Hello? I asked a question, what the hell are you guys talking about? And what does this have to do with Naruto?"

"Well you see, we were hunting down the Weasel when we were informed by the shadow clone of said weasel that we were on a wild goose chase and that his real goal was killing off Sasuke's future." Suigetsu started completely calm with the thought of another _man _carrying Sasuke's child. Then again, all of his team had been with Orochimaru and he wouldn't put it past the Snake to try that kind of shit. At least Naruto's condition was practically natural. _If one can call the fox natural._

"So… there _is_ a baby…" Ino sounded as though she might pass out.

"Yes, you stupid bitch, now is this Naruto really the one pregnant?" Karin asked, sounding almost eager. _Am I going to have to defend Naruto from her… or will I have to deal with her bitching when she loses?_ Either perspective seemed unpleasant for him.

"Huh?" Ino blinked at her, and then opened her mouth to explain only to shut it with a scowl. "A missing nin doesn't need to know these things."

Karin's killing intent rose. "What was that?"

"Waoh, down vapid bitch, down!" Suigetsu stepped in between the fighting females, he was either suicidal or a masochist, his hands spread out to either side, not showing his back to either girl. _Smart man…_Sasuke thought, and looked over at the Anbu that was standing between Jugo and Sai, his mask hid his expression, but it was clear he found no opening in Jugo's stance, and from his position, he felt it unwise to turn from him. _… also the correct move…_

"Shut up you freak! She knows who this little slut is and I need to know if it really is a man or not!"

"And why does that matter so damned much?" Suigetsu asked, giving Karin a bored look then sending a flirtatious wink Ino's way. Ino lifted an eyebrow clearly unimpressed, but her glare softened just a fraction. Either she was starved for attention, or she had a thing for messed up head-cases. _Well she did like me at one time…_ Sasuke remained in place watching the battle unfurl. Now that the warning had been given to two people who gave a damn, he felt more secure, and his mind was clear enough to realize just how bad the situation was.

He'd lead three Bingo book criminals into Konoha, and though Tsunade may be willing to listen to reason, she would not do so if he posed a threat to her people. He'd have to trust Iruka and Sakura to find the dobe and bring him to him safely. _We made it in time… we made it…_

"Because!" Karin snarled, throwing her arms around. "If it is a man I can stop worrying!"

Suigetsu froze, his expression openly confused, and Sasuke felt his attention snared as well by that awkward sentence. "What?"

"You heard me you failed experiment!"

"Yeah, I'm just trying to figure out why Sasuke being gay is a lack of concern for you. You do want to fuck him right?"

Ino flushed a violent red and looked between them with her mouth agape. She didn't dare meet Sasuke's eyes and he shuddered wondering just what thoughts kept her from doing so.

"Because, you retard, if he was with another girl she's competition!"

"And a man… isn't?" Suigetsu was truly looking pained now trying to follow Karin's reasoning. One would think he'd realized that Karin's mind was a vast labyrinth of chaos and bullshit. There was no understanding her.

Karin tilted her head up, looking down her pointed nose at him, her glasses glinting in the fading light. Her arms crossed over her ample chest pulling the shirt tight and showing more of her belly. "No, its fine if Sasuke-sama wants to have a man on the side, it doesn't count so why should I care?" Karin smiled and Sasuke felt the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose at the on-coming migraine. It was apparent that Karin intended to stalk him for life. _Damn it… I'd hoped she'd give up when she found out about Naruto… fuck…_

"… Karin. You're fucked up."

"Shut it! You just don't understand."

"You're damned right I don't. They're having a kid together, how can it not count?"

"As long as it's not some stupid bitch, then its fine!" Karin snarled, her eyes glinting, and Sasuke felt a jolt of insane understanding, and quick on its heels; pity.

She didn't want to face the truth.

She knew what this all meant, She knew that she had lost. If it was some girl he'd hooked up with, to her it was temporary and she could take their place, but it wasn't a girl, it was a boy, and once she met Naruto she'd lose whatever hope she still had of winning him. But even without knowing the dobe, she was starting to realize that she had already lost. So, she denied it all.

He turned from the scene then, disengaging completely. If there was one thing he'd learned about women, it was that if one acted on the feelings of pity and showed them kindness, the women would mistake it for a chance at winning. It was best to ignore them and let them figure it out for themselves.

"If that's what helps you sleep at night…"

"H—how could a man possibly be pregnant?" Ino asked, her voice less convicted than she was probably aiming for, but her attempt to keep a secret was noted. If a little late.

Suigetsu gave her another flirtatious grin, "Well, you hang around a mad man like Orochimaru long enough, and you'll believe it too."

Ino paled and looked aside, mumbling.

"Can we get moving now?" Karin snapped, uncomfortable, and Sasuke wondered what sort of action would be best. Breaking through would cause too many headaches, besides Sakura and Iruka were already looking for the blonde, and Sakura would find some way to alert the Hokage. He was just wondering how to explain things to his team and the anbu, as well as how much to tell them, when the decision was made for him.

"Well that depends on what your purpose for being here is." Tsunade's booming voice was unmistakable, and Sasuke turned to her, effecting a swift bow, hoping it could somehow make up for the damage of his previous haste.

"Trying to be polite now, Uchiha?" Tsunade huffed and Sasuke looked up and saw the third Anbu that had stopped them at her side. _When did he move? _Sasuke resisted the urge to look behind him where the third member had been. It was clear he had run to get the Hokage during the confusion, and he felt safe enough to leave Sai and the other member alone with team Hebi. _Must have been while I was preoccupied with Sakura…_ Sasuke let the thought go. It wasn't important when the other had moved, or that he had missed it.

"Hokage, the rush was necessary. I have found—"

"I'm sure it was considering I told you to return weeks ago. I'm sure you have been racing to abide by my command." Her tone suggested she knew he'd ignored her but Sasuke held his ground, meeting her gaze unrepentant. Yes, he should have returned but he hadn't and that was in the past and he could not change it.

"Ah. So this is the scary leader… damn." Suigetsu muttered unhelpfully, proving her point and making Sasuke look like an ass.

He added his name to the mental hit list.

"I see you brought your amusing comrades as well."

"Itachi knows about Naruto." Sasuke blurted out, then, with a quick look at those present added, "And the baby."

Tsunade's reaction was a mere thinning of her lips and a curt nod. "All of you follow me. Ino, that means you too."

The blonde gaped at the summoning but followed obediently behind. "Uh, what about Sai?"

Sasuke had hoped that she would have forgotten him, but was left to face Tsunade's firm look until he released the Jutsu.

"Ah, much better." Sai smiled and stretched. "Shall I also assist in the finding of Dickless?" Sai's comment made Tsunade sigh and shake her head. Sasuke was glad he wasn't the only one irritated at his off handed comments. He shot her a subtle look, wondering if she would let him get away with another silencing technique when she responded. Both to Sai and to him at once.

"Just keep them in line." Her focus shifted from Sai to himself, "Uchiha, refrain from hurting him or so help me god, I'll have you doing "D" rank missions until your child leaves the academy."

She would too.

When everyone was following she turned to the third anbu and addressed him quickly. "Bring Ino up to date on the events and the seriousness of her keeping her mouth shut, then find Sakura and Naruto and bring them both to my office."

The Anbu nodded and left, leaving them to follow the Hokage into the middle of the village.

"Well, that was unexpected. Hey boss, think she'll have something to drink up there?"

"Nothing actually hydrating." That statement caused the other to grin.

"You know, I'm starting to like your Kage more and more."

Of course he was.

**-2-**

The room was filled with his team, Sai, the second Anbu, Tsunade, her damned pig, and Shizune when the door finally closed behind them. He was aware that after his initial statement Suigetsu and Karin had been suspiciously silent the whole way. _Of course they would be. As per regulations, Tsunade has to turn them over to their villages for punishment… why the hell did they follow me here when they knew this was coming…_ Their actions made no sense.

"Report." Tsunade snapped out when she was seated, her hands laced together before her, elbows propped up on her desk.

"Itachi was baiting me and sending me on a wild goose chase."

"You don't say."

"Hn." Sasuke glared at her clamming up at her insult.

"I didn't say to stop, Uchiha."

"He implied that he was after Naruto and the baby during our last confrontation. He's already in the area—"

"What?" Tsunade bellowed, slamming up from her desk and knocking over several items in her haste. "Why didn't you say so earlier? Sai, go out and get a team together, scour the surrounding area… take Inuzaka along as well." Her command was met with a swift and serious nod as the other departed and Karin made not a sound.

Unless asked by him, she had no reason to help anyone here, Sasuke was aware of that and added, "Karin is capable of smelling and tracking chakra types. She might be more helpful—"

"She is a missing ninja and unpredictable. I will not put my ninja out with her until I have proof that I can trust her."

"Wait, there's an 'until' in that sentence." Suigetsu pointed out, and slowly, gold eyes turned to assess him. "That implies that you might not send us out to be killed. That's against regulations, how are you planning to get away with that Hokage-sama?" Suigetsu was mocking her with the use of the honorific and he was certain Tsunade was well aware of it. Shizune had straightened at it and was glaring at the pale Ninja with distaste, so he knew Tsunade couldn't have missed it.

Tension filled the room a moment as all eyes shifted back to Tsunade. She narrowed her own on Suigetsu and waited several minutes before replying. "Since you were acting in aid of our village in terminating our own 'S' rank criminal, and due to the circumstances surrounding your involvement with Orochimaru's downfall, Konoha might be willing to extend you welcome with in its walls."

Suigetsu's eyebrows rose and he rested back a bit from her as though she might attack him herself. Her offer was extreme and very unusual, but it was a rather advantageous move. These three all had abilities that were unique and useful not attempting to obtain them would be foolish, though with their track record, it might just be more foolish to trust them. Karin seemed to think Tsunade was unaware of that fact.

"Are you stupid? We abandoned our villages, how the hell can you trust us not to do the same to you?"

Suigetsu straightened up, raising his hand, "This bitch does not speak for me." Karin hit him.

"The fuck I don't, you know as well as I do that this is bullshit! There's no one in their right mind that would—"

"I would not trust you with pertinent information, nor would I place you on a team that could not work without your accompaniment, nor with anyone that would feel the need to depend on you. Until proven that you will not act out on your own, you will not even be allowed missions and will be honorary citizens within our walls. Of course this is all hypothetical, seeing as how I must first request censure from your villages and see exactly how high your crimes are against them. A bargain will have to be made and if their asking price isn't worth it, I'm afraid I will not be able to offer this protection."

She paused for a breath and had everyone in the god damned room waiting with baited breath for her to continue. The other three leaned in closer, just slightly, proof that they did indeed desire what was being offered, but like wounded animals, they were hesitant to trust blindly. Their reactions were clear to the blonde woman as well as she let her hands fall to the desk top as well, adopting a more open stance.

"But, if I am to even attempt this venue and face the council and other Kage's on your behalf, I must know your reasons for returning here with Sasuke." Her eyes pierced each one of his team members, pinning them to their spots. "I will ask but once, so there is no room for your pride. Why did you follow Sasuke here knowing that by law I would be forced to turn you over to your villages?"

The woman cut straight to the point, that was for certain, and she was no less powerful and intimidating than she had been three years before. She was a fighter, and a fiercely protective ruler. Konoha was lucky to have her. Hell, right now, they were lucky to have her on their side. Suigetsu looked at Karin and Jugo, and Karin did the same, both hesitant to speak up; to speak honestly and clearly in front of strangers and each other.

Jugo had no such qualms.

"There was a person I once admired, he's dead now, but he said that I should not fear my curse and that I was in control of my life. I respected that. When I met Sasuke, he had said something similar." Jugo's plain speech and blunt words were shocking in the silence and Sasuke stood in awe of this man baring his soul to everyone listening. "He said, 'Be your own master, and you will be free of your curse.' I am yet unable to do so, but I know that as long as I follow Sasuke, I can try."

Karin and Suigetsu were staring at him as though he had lost his mind, Sasuke felt much the same. He'd known the other had looked up to him and had reminded him of the original leader of the Sound Four but he hadn't realized his off-hand comment had so perfectly mimicked the other's. He remembered a conversation he'd once had with the man when trying to convince him to leave Orochimaru, he had assumed that had been the turning point in the other's decision.

_The man was trapped in a room that resembled a cell. It was hard to tell him apart from any other experiment Orochimaru tended to favor at any given time. If it hadn't been for Karin Sasuke would have never thought to look into the back room where the guards bribed each other to get away from. He was in a corner of the room muttering to himself as he had that first time he seen him. Muttering about death, killing, and of curses. Not much had changed since he'd last spoken to the man, and he was starting to wonder how much use this person could actually be. _

_There was the good chance Jugo was already beyond anyone's help, and Orochimaru was certainly not assisting in his recovery. Perhaps, that incentive had lost its appeal. If that was the case, Sasuke would have to look else where, which was disheartening what with the time he'd taken to find a good excuse to come out here with Orochimaru and Kabuto. It would be a pity if it was all for nothing._

_"You." The voice startled him and he glanced up through the bars on the door to see that Jugo was now staring directly at him, his fingers shredding something in his hands._

_Sasuke didn't try to figure out what it was. _

_"Hn."_

_Jugo shifted clumsily to his feet and came toward the door. Self preservation made him rethink his intelligence in sending the guard away. He could always brush his actions off as curiosity to Orochimaru if he was caught here, but if he was injured he doubted he'd be forgiven, nor would the incident be ignored as his simple selfish curiosity would be. "You came back." Jugo stated the obvious like a child._

Maybe this isn't such a good idea…

_All the same, Sasuke nodded and Jugo continued. "Most don't."_

_"Hn. Well, not many intend to help you."_

_"No one can help me."_

_"Not true."_

_"If Orochimaru cannot find a cure… what makes you a better candidate?" Jugo sounded sad as opposed to confrontational, as though he was waiting for Sasuke to prove him wrong. It was pitiable, that anyone would feel so trapped in their own body. _Just like Naruto…

_His decision was made._

_He would bring this man along with him, even if he had to break the other down first, Jugo would follow him in his pursuit of Itachi._

_"Orochimaru isn't trying."_

_Jugo shook his head in denial but no words escaped him. He had already thought that but did not want to admit to it. That was a good sign it showed intelligence and perseverance. Jugo's eyes remained locked with his as the reality sunk in. "How can you help me?"_

_The man wanted to believe him, it was clear on his face, but it was also apparent that he didn't trust him. Well, that was fine. Trust had to be earned and as long as Sasuke returned to free him from this prison, that trust would be garnered. Keeping his eyes locked on Jugo's—seeing the barely contained insanity of a fractured mind—Sasuke replied, "The most talented medic Nin in the world is currently the Hokage of Konoha. I'm certain that if there is a way to free you from this, she can find it." Sasuke smiled, the gentle one he had relearned from Naruto._

_Those eyes widened slightly, and a larger hand pressed against the bars as if to touch him. The emotion behind those eyes, and in the movement of the hand made Sasuke feel uncomfortable. Tsunade wasn't infallible, she had told Lee to give up after all, it had been his own perseverance that had, in the end, cured him. This hope might be far more cruel that the lies Orochimaru kept feeding this man, but it had already been done. He only hoped he could keep his word. _Please Naruto, give me some of that idiotic luck you carry around…

_Sasuke averted his gaze back to the hall, and when he looked back, Jugo was back to shredding the thing in his hands in the corner. The only change was that he was no longer muttering about blood and death. _

It looked like he had been wrong in his assumptions.

Tsunade studied Jugo critically, looked at Sasuke and then returned to Jugo. "And what was it that you left your village to find Orochimaru for?"

Jugo blinked as though startled that she didn't already know. "I am cursed." That had not been expected as Tsunade's brow shot up to her hairline. "Orochimaru said that he could cure the blood lust in my veins… that he could help me to stop killing. He lied."

Gold eyes snapped to Sasuke in accusation. "And you brought him here?"

"His blood is what Orochimaru used to create the Curse seal. He has become better at controlling himself now that he is away from Orochimaru's influence."

"Oh, that is so reassuring." Tsunade sounded unimpressed.

"Excuse me, Hokage." Jugo spoke up once more, moving to actually stand between them, blocking Tsunade's gaze, the protective stance did not go unnoticed by her. "Sasuke said he would try to help, he also said that you were the best medic ninja in the world… I'm not asking for your help, but if you could allow me to try and live, to try and control this…" He trailed off, apparently not knowing how to complete the statement.

Sasuke felt obligated to speak for him. "Hokage, please. He suffers from a biological inconsistency, not from ill intentions. Can't you try to find a cure?" His pleading seemed to shock all those present and Tsunade sighed.

"You start acting like that brat and I know the world is ending." Her head shook some more and her lips curled up in a small smile, "either that or its time to stop drinking…"

"Hn."

"Fine. I'll see what I can do for him." Tsunade turned serious eyes on Jugo. "But if you harm a single person in this village, accidental or otherwise, I will end you. Do you understand?"

Jugo nodded solemnly.

"Right. I'll need a list of your abilities and symptoms, but that can wait for the moment." Gold turned hard. "Did you kill anyone in your village?"

Jugo lowered his head. "My past is a blur of blood and screams. If I did, I don't recall. You would have to ask my village yourself."

She seemed to accept this answer as she asked no more, instead turning her golden gaze upon the other two. Suigetsu glanced at Karin, and Sasuke knew he wouldn't speak so long as she was in the room, and that meant that he was likely to be thrown to the wolves.

"Well? Or shall I prepare a missive for your turn over?"

"_God fine_." Karin huffed, her arms crossed over her chest. "I came here with Sasuke-sama to badger the bitch having his kid."

Well that was _sure _to endear her to Tsunade.

Sasuke had a feeling this wouldn't end well and he would lose the best tracker he had ever met because she was a psychotic, and jealous freak, and his Hokage was an overprotective mothering figure also psychotic to an extent. This would not end well.

"Oh? And why would that be?"

"Because Sasuke is mine." Karin stated that like every other fangirl Sasuke had ever met and he felt slightly ill.

"And how is that?" Bored, that was the tone and Karin reacted predictably.

Her poised stance fell, her hands fisted like an enraged child and her face flushed a blotchy red. "He saved my life, _mine!_ I followed him to Ororchimaru's and then I betrayed him for Sasuke. I have done more than _anyone _to please him and I will continue to do what he asks of me until this whole fucking world falls into ruin and burns the fuck up, because Sasuke deserves _everything_!"

He was nauseous.

He had known Karin was obsessive, true, and he'd used her because of that, and now he felt sick for that deception. It was not his fault that she felt this way, he had not encouraged her, and had not tried to hide Naruto from her, all the same the pity was overwhelming. She saw him as an angel of mercy when he was anything but. He swallowed down the bile and the feeling of fear. _I didn't encourage this, I am not to blame for her delusions… it was her choice, I never deceived her…_ The thoughts felt hollow, but they helped to steady him when he met Tsunade's shocked gaze.

"How the hell you engendered such devotion, I will never know Uchiha."

"Heh, it isn't devotion, its obsession, with a heavy does of lust." Suigetsu snorted.

"Shut it! I had my reasons and they are better than yours!"

"Enough!" Tsunade snapped, once more gaining their attention. "Now, you said you followed Sasuke, did you do anything beyond leaving your village?"

Karin tossed her head even as Suigetsu turned silent and still; expression dark and foreboding. "Nothing to my village. I did what I had to, to survive outside of it though."

Suigetsu's laugh was bitter and harsh, and Sasuke saw Karin shift immediately to face him. She knew what his shifting emotions meant and how dangerous he could be, it was how she had survived with him on their team. She wasn't stupid, and her self preservation instincts were honed well. "Is that what it was? Survival?" His sharp teeth flashed in the light, his eyes bright with a barely restrained insanity and Sasuke stepped up and between them quickly, blocking the path and staring Suigetsu down.

"Its over. It won't happen again."

"How can you know? She's still breathing." Suigetsu pointed beyond him to where Karin still stood his arm shaking. "As long as she breathes the memory exists. It still lives!" Suigetsu's voice had risen but the intensity of his eyes was waning the longer Sasuke held his gaze, the longer he treated him as a human being.

"Because I don't want her too, and she won't go against me."

They stood paired off for several minutes, then Suigetsu relented closing his eyes and grinning harshly. "Nice bluff, boss. Better watch it though, she might take it as a compliment."

Karin did not rise to the bait this time, and the joke became awkward.

"Alright, what the hell was that? You seem unable to function as a group at all. Perhaps this is why you could not track Itachi." Tsunade chipped in, obviously disturbed and irritated with this display. She had far better things to contend with and none of them involved quibbles between missing nija not under her protection.

"Well, you try following the fucker when it seems he has close battles with everyone he meets and mingles his chakra with theirs so badly they may have well have fucked." Karin stated glibly making Tsunade curl her lip in distaste. She decided not to pick up that train of thought as she turned to the last member of team Hebi.

"I'm still waiting for your explanation."

Suigetsu looked up at her and then around the room warily. "Can you have them leave please?" He gestured to Karin and Jugo and the Anbu in the room. Sasuke had a feeling he was included in the request. It was a bit insulting, though after the shocks from the other members he wasn't certain how he might take Suigetsu's honesty.

"The Anbu and Sasuke will stay, but I see no reason to hold the other two here." Tsunade conceded nodding for the two Anbu to remove Jugo and Karin from the room. Jugo looked worriedly at Sasuke but left quietly enough. Karin, of course, had to object.

"What? We said all that shit in front of him!"

"You could have requested him to leave as well." Tsunade obviously didn't care much for her.

Karin huffed and complained the whole way out of the room and even after the doors had shut he could hear her voice rising in complaint.

"Does she ever shut up?" Tsunade asked, and it caused Suigetsu to grin, his shoulders less hunched.

"Never. Annoying really."

Tsunade nodded and then turned her gaze back to him waiting.

"I left my village, to become stronger. Orochimaru promised me that."

"Yes, he does make a lot of those."

"Yeah, and I was stupid enough… desperate enough, to follow him." Suigetsu paused, his tongue running over his teeth and lips in the nervous habit he'd developed in Sound. He was very proud, and that pride must be hard to overcome in this instance. Sasuke could well understand. He averted his eyes and stared out the window, giving Suigetsu as much space as he could. "Let's just say Jugo wasn't the only one experimented on."

Tsunade must have nodded because Suigetsu continued. "Sasuke… he was the first to treat me as a human… in a long time. You know what that's like? Its fucking pathetic how damned happy that made me. Then he helped me break out, and didn't question why I wanted the Samehada. To be honest… I still want power, but I can't get it.

"I followed Sasuke because he's safe, he makes me feel human, and strong. I—its…it's a sickening dependency but I can't let it go."

Sasuke wasn't sure how to feel about any of that. Without looking he knew Suigetsu would be red with humiliation, his eyes would be averted and he'd be stiff and unapproachable. He understood his request to have the other's leave the room now. Karin would be a real bitch about that little truth, and neither would feel comfortable with this being brought up again.

He felt slightly dizzy with this abrupt turn of events and revelations. Somehow, and he really wasn't certain how, he had become a role model, a leader, a savior. _Fuck… I've become fucking Naruto…_Sasuke wasn't sure if that was such a good thing or not. He wasn't even sure how he'd managed it, and worse, how was he supposed to be a good leader and role model when he'd never really had one himself? And if he'd done this much damage unknowingly how was he supposed to fix it, or keep it up? He could barely hold himself together, let alone drag these three along with him, and heal them.

_Naruto really is amazing… how he manages to do this and still handle all of my shit…_ Sasuke closed his eyes and focused on memories of the dobe. He'd just have to trust himself, as Naruto trusted him, and just keep going. It wasn't his responsibility to save them, he just had to keep doing what he was doing, whatever the hell that was.

"As touching as that is, that doesn't explain why you followed him here knowing you could be killed." Tsunade began, and Sasuke was certain she was just testing Suigetsu for any inconsistencies in that very emotional spiel. She might be a doctor but she has a sick fascination with picking at emotional wounds.

"I just said, I followed him because I can't do anything on my own. I'm a pathetic dependant freak thanks to Orochimaru's experiments! I've got nothing! Nothing, but this meager existence and dream of power and this fucking fragile, imagined belonging to a temporary team! I know that once Itachi's dead we all have to wake up, but its all I have!" Suigetsu was getting loud and angry again. Sasuke trusted him not to attack Tsunade, and he was certain the other didn't want him to acknowledge his weakness. Part of his 'dream' was his own so called imagined strength, his equality to Sasuke. It was infact the truth, but Suigetsu didn't see it that way. To him it was all part of his imagination, and Sasuke turning to see his raw emotions now would shatter that fragile balance.

His new found responsibility to his team held him from moving. He would simply have to trust them not to do anything stupid.

"Besides, this is a child we're talking about. I don't want to watch anymore infants die. I don't care who they are." The horror in his tone, the cold clarity said far more for the experiments Suigetsu had been privy too than Sasuke or Tsunade had dared even think of. He felt sick and turned to look at Tsunade, questioning wordlessly if she had known and met the same inquisition from golden pools.

No. she hadn't known either.

"Look, I'll admit I'm a little more adamant because this is the Boss's kid and all, and if that makes me a weak pansy then so fucking be it, but I am not leaving without him, and until that kid and its mother are safe." The challenge in that last sentence left the room singing and the silence that fell was deafening. Sasuke really couldn't handle this. It was too much.

_I completely miss read them… all of them…_ Sasuke felt his lips quirk up. Somehow, he was the only one who had foolishly thought that the surface of their agreement had been all there was between them. He felt rather humbled now, and wondered if that had been Tsunade's intentions. But, no, she had truly just wanted to know if this had been practiced, or a lie, Sasuke's reactions would tell her that, and if they were willing to say such things in his presence it would prove their conviction if nothing else could.

"Hmm, well then, I only have one more question for you."

"Yeah?"

"Under what circumstances did you leave your village?"

"I wanted power. I left in the middle of some stupid D rank mission. No one even noticed." Suigetsu stated bitterly, a humorless laugh on his lips. Sasuke and Tsunade refrained from pointing out that someone must have noticed to place him as a missing ninja. Then again, perhaps he wasn't officially listed as a missing ninja at all, Sasuke never did check the bingo book. He'd just assumed they all were in it, but if their only offense was running away—still a high crime as they knew secrets and particulars about their village—there was a good chance they had been written off as dead.

"I see." Tsunade leaned back in her chair, he could see it out of the corner of his eye and heard the chair squeak under the shift of weight. "Uchiha." Her command had him turning to face her. He kept his eyes straight ahead still giving Suigetsu his dignity.

"Hn."

"Is this the truth?"

"What?" Suigetsu sounded somewhere between amused and pissed, luckily that was all he chose to say on the matter. His future hung on her decision, they all did, and now he felt responsible for them. That really fucking sucked.

"I was unaware of any of these reasons. I had chosen them because they each had a strength I required and they all had a grievance with Orochimaru. I assumed Karin's attachment to me would keep her loyal, that Jugo's need for medical aid would do the same, and Suigetsu's desire for the Samehada would keep him to the cause until then. I had not been aware of the faith and trust they had placed in me. The fact that they did speaks more for their character than anything I could say." Sasuke paused feeling rather exposed himself, but at the same time, Suigetsu, more than the other two, deserved and needed to hear this. "It would be a mistake to abandon them."

Suiguetsu was quiet, and facing forward also giving Sasuke his pride by not saying any smart ass retort to the admission. From the corner of his eye he could tell that the other was standing rather awkwardly, as though uncertain where he stood in all the chaos of emotions, but he was less of a mess than before.

Tsunade was quiet once more before she gave a decisive nod and the two anbu escorted Karin and Jugo back into the room.

"Well it's about damned time! What'd you do, tell them your whole life story?" Karin screeched at Suigetsu the minute she'd entered the room and like putting on a mask, all vulnerability fled Suigetsu's stance and expression. Shark teeth grinned as a lazy swagger returned to his casual movements.

"You wish. Naw, we had a detailed conversation about Sasuke's past and his little habits and quirks. It was a real touching moment. We all bonded and all that shit."

"_What?" _Karin was once more panting for information and gripping Suigetsu by this collar of his shirt, "_Tell me now you sonovabitch! Tell me everything! When did he hit puberty? His first wet dream? His first—_"

"And it is beyond time for a topic change." Tsunade cut in looking green. It was almost the same expression she'd worn when trying to explain Naruto's reproductive anomaly to him, and it helped Sasuke to distance himself from that disturbing argument. Suigetsu was grinning like a well fed house-cat.

"So, Kage-sama, what's the verdict? We off to our deaths, or are you going to pardon us?"

"I'll see what can be done. No promises mind you, and your actions will be closely monitored until it can be proven that you are indeed no threat to Konoha, but as of right now, I am inclined to attempt to help you."

"Suigetsu's expression flickered. Sasuke would have never noticed it before, but now it was clear like the liquid he could turn into, the other was rather vulnerable, he just hid it under layers of defensive sarcasm. He had a feeling Naruto and he would get along well.

"Right, so, now that that's been established, what are we going to do about Itachi?" Karin asked, rather focused considering the distraction Suigetsu had placed. "He's a slippery bastard and if we don't hurry—"

"Itachi won't leave the area without Naruto. Our first priority is his safety we will leave this up to the Anbu forces until we can confirm Naruto's position." Tsunade said, obviously thinking about the chaos that could ensue otherwise. One step at a time, Sasuke understood that, and he was more concerned with finding the Dobe then his brother at the moment anyway.

"Naruto… huh. Well that explains the smile at least." Suigetsu muttered, his grin evil, and Sasuke shot him a narrow glare. He understood the need to regain his bearing, but Sasuke would not idly sit by while Suigetsu riled up Karin again. He didn't need her to attack Naruto when he came in.

"What smile?"

"Oh, before we got you there was this bridge named after him, and—" Suigetsu broke off when the door flew open unexpectedly. Sasuke turned already expecting the rage that the blonde would be in, Naruto never did take reunions well, he wouldn't be surprised if he hit him again as a welcome, and heard Tsunade's bored response.

"Brat, ever heard of knock…"

It wasn't Naruto.

Sakura was at the door, looking flushed and breathing hard, green eyes wide with shocked fear and adrenalin. Sai was at her side expression closed off and blank a sign Sasuke was certain didn't bode well.

"Sakura, what's wrong?" Tsunade was already on her feet, "Is it the baby?"

Every nerve fired then and Sasuke sat up straighter. _Baby? What's wrong with the baby? _It was like ice water down his back and he found himself moving in as well as the pinkette tried to breathe. "What about the baby?"

Tsunade waved him off, and Sasuke fisted his hands at his sides wanting to argue. It was his damned dobe and child, but he also realized that he was unaware of the details of the past few months, and the urgency obviously held not room for his questions. "Sakura? Has the… is Naruto aware-"

Sakura shook her head violently in the negative and then finally seemed to regain her voice. "Naruto's gone!"

The world stopped.

"We can't find him anywhere! Kiba and Akamaru can't even smell him! He's… he's not anywhere!"

Tsunade's eyes turned cold, a deep icy chill that was unrecognizable to most, but Sasuke remembered it from the evening he'd returned with Naruto unconscious in his arms. It buoyed him, if only slightly as the numb fear and guilt crawled up his throat, tearing at his mind and calm.

_Naruto… no… no…no… not Naruto… god no…_

It was Jugo that laid the hand on his shoulder to steady him, and surprisingly it was Karin who spoke up with the most sanity, Suigetsu backing her up silently. "Do you have anything of his he used recently?" Her words brought a moment of confusion as Tsunade seemed to measure each of them up with her eyes.

"How much can I trust your abilities?"

"She's better than any Nin-dog, I'll tell you that. A true and powerful bitch."

"Shove it you H2O freak." Karin snapped, but her eyes remained focused on Tsunade's as the golden orbs settled on Sasuke's own. He nodded briefly her way.

"Sai, go get Yamato, he should be out looking for Sakura and Naruto as well. We need to move fast." Her order was followed by a quick nod and again the other was gone. His return meant only one thing. Itachi was already gone. If that was the case they had not time to lose, they had to start tracking him or they'd never find the destination. Where would Itachi take Naruto if…

Sasuke's heart froze as his utter and complete stupidity settled over him.

"Damn it!" He snapped, uncaring if the others were around. "I shouldn't have… fuck, if we'd just stayed at the cave!"

"What? Boss what are you talking about?" Suigetsu sounded confused, and now that he knew what to listen for, concerned. "We made it in time to be of help, he hasn't killed him yet, he has to take him back there first—oh! Oh damn… you're right." Suigetsu broke off, also catching on to Sasuke's thoughts.

"What the hell are you two talking about?" Tsunade demanded, looking ready to start knocking people into walls.

"Well, it's like this," Suigetsu began as Sasuke allowed himself to wallow in his own utter stupidity. "After we faced this really annoying clay bomber guy—"

"Deidara?" Sakura cried out, obviously shocked by their obvious victory as well as providing the information that she had met him, or at least heard of him.

"Yeah, that was his name. Real weirdo, blew himself up thinking he'd make his point—"

"Is there one of those to this story?" Tsunade again dragged them back to the present.

"Oh, right. So, before he blew himself up, he told us where we could find Itachi. It was this weird cave on the coast nearest the Mist Village—that would be my place by the way—"He paused to look at Tsunade before continuing. "He wasn't there but his Bushin was, and it told us that we had been misled, so we came back here."

"… what does any of that have to do with this?" The Hokage looked like she had a large headache.

"The place was filled with chakra. It was old, musky, but powerful." Karin piped up. "It made Jugo go into a rage. I don't know what that place was used for, but it was worse than any lab of Orochimaru's."

That made everyone tremble.

"… I should have sent a summon here to inform you. We should have stayed there to intercept him in case—"Sasuke realized he was starting to sound bitter and a little hysterical, but he didn't realize it until Tsunade stepped up and smacked him.

It wasn't as hard as the time she'd broken his jaw and fractured his skull, but it was enough to knock him to the floor. "Get ahold of yourself Uchiha." She towered above him like a mountain, her eyes hard as stone. "I had ordered you home, you were following my order."

"But—" And this time she dragged him up by his shirt front.

"Sasuke." Her tone was harsh but compassionate. He got the feeling this was a tone she'd used numerous times on his Dobe. "Itachi would not be foolish enough to return there with Naruto, especially if you knew where to find it. He would not want you to interfere."

"But that's just it, he wants me to see him die!" Sasuke hissed, his eyes burning with the unintended activation of the sharingan. "He wants me to watch him kill everything I have left! He wants me to remember how weak I was! How I was unable to stop him! How—"

She shook him once with enough force to give him whiplash and it cut off his panicked words. He wasn't aware of the startled looks of fear, comprehension, and anger on his team's faces, couldn't even begin to comprehend how they must be feeling watching their leader fall to pieces and didn't have the strength to try.

"Sasuke, I will only say this once, so listen up. Although your impulsiveness is a cause for most of these problems, it has served you well in this instance." She paused to be certain he was listening before continuing in a steady, stable tone, "A cold weapon, a ninja like your brother, who was nothing but a tool of destruction could have remained and sent a summon, but he would have missed out in the long run. A summon can only move so fast, Naruto would still have been gone and we would have been without Karin's abilities. Naruto, would have been lost and if you are wrong, and Itachi does not return to that place, Naruto would have stood no chance of being saved. You did the right thing. The human thing. Which is more than can be said for Itachi."

Silence hung in the room for long heavy moments until Sai returned with the Anbu Tsunade had previously sent away—Yamato it would seem and as he had removed his mask Sasuke could now see that it was the man who had replaced Kakashi previously—and they stood at attention facing her. Yamato spoke up first, his eyes taking in everything in a moment.

"How many teams?" He gazed around the room at all those present. He was wise enough to realize that the teams would include those currently occupying the small office. "Shall I get Kakashi?"

After a moment Tsunade nodded. "Summon Neji, Hinata, Kiba, and Shikamaru as well. We will need their expertise."

Yamato nodded and once more departed swiftly.

"Where do you need us?" Jugo asked, standing tall as he faced Tsunade, and the blonde addressed him directly, finally releasing Sasuke. Jugo immediately stepped up to steady him. He wasn't sure what to expect or feel, when the rest of team Hebi came up to him acting like a buffer.

They were protecting him.

It was an odd feeling.

"I need you all on a team. You will save Naruto by any means necessary, is that understood?"

Not a single person flinched, though Suigetsu did grin rather viciously. "Understood."

"Sasuke."

Black met gold.

"Are you prepared to confront your brother? Even if it means allowing someone else to assist you in killing him?'"

Fists clenched tight as memories poured in uninvited.

_Blood._

_Screams._

_Betrayal._

_Orange._

_Naruto._

_Never again…_

Sharingan spun to life.

"Yes."

**A.N. Sorry this is out so late, my exam was on Thursday and I was so tense and nervous I made myself sick, but I PASSED! I now have my wings! *Dances in place* well, Friday I was pinned and I was celebrating with friends so, it is out now! ^-^ Hope you enjoy this chapter and I am diligently working on chapter 21. ^-^ Please review!**


	21. Chapter 21

**A.N. Okay so this week started off… odd. I had to run the PRT (Physical Readiness Test) which means 25 push-ups and 50 sit ups in under 2 minutes (a piece) and a 1.5 mile run in under 15 minutes. Not too bad, except I was an idiot and did it in the rain and well… I got a little sick from it. I managed to finish this chapter Thursday night but wanted to edit it since… well this is the key stone for the sequel and yeah… it has to read right. So here it is, hope you enjoy.**

_**Kyuubi the Bitch**_

_Naruto_

Chapter 11: Truths, Secrets, and the Rule of Mothers

** The dripping told him where he was before he even bothered to open his eyes. Naruto could feel the water—temperate and rippling with a tense energy—lapping against his skin, dipping into his ears and leaving a tingling feeling behind. The water echoed with his emotions and fears and those screams penetrated his mind like shards of glass tearing at his sanity. He was, no doubt, in the sewers of his mind.**

** "So… this is the room of a corrupt soul." Itachi's slow drawl had Naruto's eyes flying open and his body tensing. How could he be here in his mind? Sure he knew Sasuke could do it, but he'd thought that was because of Orochimaru's training. If Itachi could do this, then how…**

** Rolling his head back until the water rushed into his ears and trembled around his eyebrows, Naruto could see the other man standing above him, red eyes pursuing the different tunnels and the decaying walls with the water rot and cloying rust. His mental body hurt in ways he couldn't quite put into words, but then again he had just been privy to Itachi's damned Tsukiyoumi and he remembered being sore after that first time as well. So, maybe that was to be expected. **

** Itachi glanced his way, his expression unreadable. "I had always wondered what your soul would look like, what with the demon's influence and the lack of family. I see the results are vastly unappealing."**

** Naruto frowned, rolling over and pushing himself up. The water weight made him slip as his whole form protested the action. He still forced it though. This was merely a mental projection of himself, fighting with Itachi wouldn't do much good here, but at least he could fight him without consequences. And he desperately needed to punch something. "Fuck you."**

** Itachi seemed unaffected by Naruto's words or his sudden verticalness and that was far more insulting than the fact that he was in his mind to begin with. Hell, he couldn't even refute the comment on the state of his mind because, seriously, who imagined a decrepit sewer system to represent themselves? If that's what this place was, he'd always hoped it was Kyuubi's cage, but that theory was getting rather frayed and thin now, especially with Itachi's commentary.**

** The ass-hole was making this all sound normal. As though he usually trespassed into random people's souls and minds just to take a look at the décor. Hell, for all Naruto knew, maybe the sick bastard did. **

** "If you don't like it you can leave!" Naruto snarled, forcing his dizziness and fatigue away. "But that won't save you from the shit-kicking I'm going to give you." Naruto said in a low hiss. Itachi seemed amused by that last statement and turned to face him, still silent and waiting. "You're on my turf now." Naruto bluffed. He'd never battled on this plane before, and he definitely didn't know what he was doing. All the same, he was going to try.**

** "I do not think that will much matter." Itachi said and Naruto launched himself forward. Water sloshed around him as he approached dropping and tackling Itachi at the knees. The other fell in to the water but flipped with the motion kicking Naruto in the shoulder as he flipped over head.**

** Overall it was an awkward move, probably impossible to physically do in the real world, but Naruto was too busy trying to halt his temporary flight to think on it, though he did take a moment to feel relieved that Itachi had not aimed for his stomach. Even though the baby couldn't be hurt on this plane of existence—at least he hoped to god it couldn't—Naruto was still wary of hurting the growing person in his gut.**

** He collided with the wall and the broken pipes with surprising impact and the pain was rather realistic. The air was forced from his lungs and it made his chest hurt. He knew this was all in his head, that technically like a dream he could morph the room to make it soft or pliant, but he'd always been crap at controlling those kinds of things. That was probably why he still had nightmares and was an utter putts at Genjutsu.**

** He lifted a hand to his chest, expecting Itachi to be in his face once more taking advantage of his slip and using that fucking Uchiha speed to kick the ever living shit out of him like Sasuke would, except, he wasn't. The man was right where he'd been before flipping Naruto, standing in the water—obviously better at the mind games as he was bone dry, the prick—and looking at him. Naruto scowled, guessing the immobile posture was a non-verbal insult to his abilities. The fuck-head was mocking him, at least that was what Naruto wanted to believe. Itachi's eyes where not condescending though, nor was his expression—which was blank—no it actually looked like he was genuinely curious about his surroundings. As though he was attempting to find something elusive in the craggy corners of his being.**

** "Hey! What the hell are you looking at?" Naruto snapped, trying to remind him that they were fighting, but Itachi only narrowed his eyes and looked… sad.**

**Okay. That shit was just wrong.**

** "I don't see what he sees in you. I don't understand how he can choose you over me." Itachi stated his voice somewhat distant and surprisingly truthful. Naruto wondered if it was a side-affect of being inside their minds, like their subconscience was inhibiting that facet of their personality or something, but he didn't really care enough to look for an answer. **

**He'd ask Sasuke later.**

**Maybe.**

** "Uh, maybe because I'm not the psycho who chopped up his family and then played psychological hide-and-seek on his mind!" Naruto found the anger and betrayal he felt boiling to the surface. How dare Itachi look like he, Naruto Uzumaki, had stolen Sasuke away from him when he was the one who pushed Sasuke away in the first place! How dare he come in and mess with Naruto's mind when he was already unstable due to being fucking pregnant, and how dare he even speak of Sasuke now when he was again attempting to rip his family apart! Though, there was a chance that Itachi didn't know everything. **_**But… he did avoid my stomach…**_

** The Akatsuki member didn't respond, he only smiled slightly, still watching the dripping pipes and Naruto's teeth grit harshly. The water rose as his emotions grew in intensity, the rushing sound and dripping became far more increased until the sound was overwhelming. Itachi blinked looking down as the echoes of memories filtered through. Some were pointless; garbled words and emotions that were fragmented and merged together, but one rose pristine and clear to the surface.**

_**"Please, help me save him!"**_

** His pleas to the anbu member that fateful night rose above the cacophony of noise and penetrated both of their minds, and from the way Itachi looked at him, he remembered that night as well. The rage climbed higher inside. "Why?"**

** Itachi just lifted a single eyebrow at him and Naruto lost it. Charging forward, he threw reckless punches aiming for the weak points on his opponent. Itachi calmly blocked the moves, fluidly and with such ease, Naruto could understand why Sasuke had been so pissed off when fighting him. **

** Without thinking he formed a rasengan in his hand, not too shocked when it glowed red instead of blue. Even in his mind any chakra use was limited to the fox. "Why? Why did you help him back there? Why did you help save him if you were just going to hurt him again?" **

** He thrust the rasengan at the other's stomach, for once actually wishing for the other's demise. Not to save himself or anyone from the threat that they posed, but because he was angry and hurt and wanted to make Itachi feel that too. It was frighteningly similar to his reaction to Orochimaru that time on that god awful bridge.**

** "Why did you leave him to me?" His scream echoed with the other cries, those of a small abused child, as Kyuubi's chakra enhanced rasengan ripped through the Uchiha. The excess power caused the water to ripple and the walls to squeal but it was absorbed easily enough, as though it was used to channeling the chakra through its walls, and it probably was.**

** Blood splattered around the room fogging the water, clinging to wet pipes and wires, running down the walls like thick paint, and in its wake a silence fell that was frightening in its unnaturalness.**

** "Because I loved him…" The whispered words were shocking and unexpected. Itachi was looming above him, his form covered in blood from a wound in his middle. Naruto blinked, amazed that it had worked, and wondering what happened when you injured the soul of another being. What happened when you killed it on the mental plain?**

** Orochinaru's body-transfer Jutsu came to mind and Naruto shivered pulling back from Itachi. His hand made a sick squelching sound as it escaped the open wound in the gut, and he tried not to think of the press of organs on his skin. The body fell forward into the water and sank like a stone below its surface once that stationary object was moved from its middle and Naruto jumped slightly back. The dark cloak made it look like he sank far lower than Naruto knew the water to be, and the eerie feeling of discontent simply wouldn't abate.**

**That was way too easy.**

** "Kit! Leave now! Get your ass out of here you stupid, simple-minded human!" Kyuubi sounded desperate and suddenly he remembered why it was Kyuubi hated Uchihas.**

**They held power over her.**

**More so than he did.**

** And that rasengan had been made solely from Kyuubi's chakra.**

** "Oh, shit—" Hands grabbed his ankles and he had but a moment to glance down in fear before he was dragged underwater, his scream bitter on his tongue and his pride in tatters about his hind-sight.**

**-3-**

_ He was in the Uchiha district again. It was odd, filled with faces that were just as alien as they were familiar, and they all passed by him as though they could not see him at all. Naruto blinked, wondering how so many people were able to get away with wearing the Uchiha crest, when he realized the ignoring people weren't being rude to him, they just simply didn't see him, which was proven when two walked straight through him as they passed._

_ "What the hell?" Panic setting in, Naruto spun in a circle looking for anything to tell him where he was, something to center him when he saw him._

_Sasuke._

_ But this was a child Naruto had never known, he was tiny, much smaller than even Konohamaru had been when he'd seen him for the first time. The child was crouched down before the front gates to the family home Naruto had left through just that morning, knees pulled up to his chest, hands and chin resting on the knobby little joints, frowning at the dirt. He was waiting for something, his still position said as much, and Naruto was wondering why he was dreaming this at all. Because he had to be dreaming this, there was no way this was real, not with a little Sasuke involved. _What am I doing here? Why am I dreaming at all… what was I doing…_ Naruto had to shake his head several times before the haze lifted enough for him to recall where he had been before this, and he straightened bringing his hands into the dispelling form. "Kai!"_

_As usual, it did absolutely no good._

_ "Damn it!" Naruto cried out, his fists shaking at his sides. While he was trapped in this dream… nightmare… genjutsu… whatever, who the hell knew what Itachi was doing either inside of his mind or to his actual body! "I fucking hate Uchihas!"_

_ His tantrum did nothing to abate the dream—he was sticking with that just because he knew dreams eventually had to end, and at some point they started to make sense—but it did make him feel better._

_ His dream theory was proven correct when a shadow passed by and a very recognizable voice spoke out. "Sasuke, what are you doing out here?"_

_ Sasuke's head snapped up so fast, Naruto was shocked that his neck didn't break, and then he smiled. Naruto's insides clenched at the honestly open and loving expression on the small child, on the face of the one he loved. Sasuke had never smiled that way before, and Naruto had a feeling he never would again. Because this was a smile reserved for his brother; that love was the one he kept only for his brother, and Itachi would never return this way to his waiting sibling. _

_ The irony was not lost on him as he watched Itachi walk up, crouch down, expression softer than the stone mask he'd seen before, and poke Sasuke's forehead. It was a sentimental action, one that made Naruto's chest tight with the sudden understanding of the enormity of Sasuke's loss._

_ Blue eyes scanned the Uchiha district. It was up-kept, bright, and filled with people; ninja and civilian alike. They all had similar dark hair and eyes, and they all held themselves in a regal manner, proud of their history, blood, and name._

_And all of them were dead._

_ Sasuke complained at the treatment, hands clasped over his forehead as though to protect it, but he was smiling through it all. Naruto was struck by the moment as yet another piece of the puzzle that was his best friend fell soundly into place. Sasuke was still waiting, he would deny it, vehemently and loudly, but a part of him was still waiting for his big brother to return and give him that affectionate poke to the forehead. To tell him it was all right now._

_It made Naruto sick to his stomach._

_ Dream Itachi followed Sasuke into the house and the scene blurred. _

_ Suddenly, Naruto was inside a building. It was old and held several items that appeared to be relics of some sort. They all seemed important, sort of like the giant stone tablet in the center, and most of them had the Uchiha crest embossed on it somewhere. Some didn't, but those were few in number and somehow seemed less important._

_ One thing that did stand out to him was the scrolls that lay scattered about the floor. They looked old, yellowed and frayed with time, but they held a plethora of information. Even from this distance he could see that some were Jutsu lists, others appeared to be tactical strategies, and a few seemed to be maps. One in particular mapped out a room, a room that could have been built into a mountainside—if he was reading it right—and it had some sort of field and directions for activating it listed. It appeared to be highly important with all the details listed there, but it meant nothing to him._

_ What did he care for a secret cave in the shore nearest the Hidden Mist Village? Although, strategically that was a prime place to have control over, he would admit to that, but his attention was once more snagged by the dark-haired teen in the room with him, also entranced by the scrolls._

_ Itachi stood there, in full anbu gear holding a scroll open and reading. When nothing more exciting happened Naruto walked up along side him, peering over the scroll as well._

_ It took a moment for him to realize what he was seeing, but once he did Naruto almost staggered back in shock. It was the details to achieving the Mangekyo Sharingan. Well, more specifically it was a historical documentation on its origins. He certainly didn't see that bull shit about killing your best friend written there. He bent to read more hoping that maybe something here would prove helpful. Dream or not, it could happen._

_Madara. _

_ Naruto froze, his eyes locking on that name before reading everything that was there. He didn't understand most of it, but he could clearly see that there was a problem with the sharingan's next form and that Madara had found the 'cure' for it. Prolonged use of the mangekyou caused blindness of some sort, and the only way to stop that, to use the technique without consequences, was to take the eyes of another mangekyo user. And a cold kind of understanding settled into him long before the memory—because that made more sense then dreams at this point—shifted again this time to show Itachi, in full anbu gear, a mask over his face, standing over a sleeping nine year old Sasuke._

_ Itachi was soaked, and the water dripped down to the tatami mat floor nearly soundlessly, the woven reeds absorbing the moisture quickly. In the shadows he watched over Sasuke, his blood-red eyes glowing with the unmistakable pin-wheel of the Mangekyou, like some sick guardian angel or perhaps he was more like a grim reaper. Regardless, is silent vigil made Naruto certain he now understood._

_ Sasuke was his back up. _

_ Naruto felt sick to his stomach and dizzy as the horrific pieces fell into to place around him. He didn't kill Sasuke because he'd need his eyes to preserve his vision. He left him with the task of defeating him because killing him, the beloved older brother, would grant Sasuke's eyes the Mangekyo Sharingan, and when Sasuke obtained that… when the emotion was sufficient, he'd steal his eyes._

But… no, Itachi would have to die to give Sauske his eyes… that wouldn't work... can't steal the eyes if your dead— _Naruto's thoughts broke abruptly as the scene changed again, this time to the blood soaked district he'd found all those years ago. _

_ Itachi was crouched over an unconscious Sasuke, his hands hovering over him as though he were hesitant to touch him; as though he didn't want to hurt him. The contradicting actions left him baffled, until he saw the other jerk his head up at the sound of approaching footsteps. Itachi moved swiftly outside, and Naruto followed perversely drawn to see what he already knew would happen._

_ He watched as his younger self—dirtied and sickly looking—stumbled into the house. He couldn't continue, it was unnerving, and he didn't want to know what his face had looked like when he'd fought to save Sasuke. _Did he leave Sasuke in my care to give him a friend to kill for his eyes? _Naruto turned to glare at Itachi, confused even further by these odd jumbled visions, and was hit by the protective glare he found there. _

_Itachi loved Sasuke._

_ That was clear, and it made no sense why he would do this, because as he watched Naruto, those features smoothed out in sudden realization and he then approached the small children. "So… you're the one…" The words were whispered so lightly, Naruto's child-self did not hear them, but he did, and all it did was confuse him more. Was this some trick? Some genjutsu Itachi was showing him to keep him complacent? But why show him this at all? Why not build some happy universe if he wanted to trick him into trusting him? Why try at all?_

_ He followed the three out of the house and down the path to his apartment. He watched as Itachi laid Sasuke down with the care someone placed on something indefinably precious, and then he saw the moment Itachi took to watch his window from outside, his face a mask of contradictions._

_Something wasn't right._

_ The image blurred once more and he found himself facing the third Hokage. He was amazed by the pain he felt at seeing the old man again. It was too bad he had to see him with the strain of his decisions marking his face, his frown pulling his lips down until he looked years older than he obviously was._

_ "It is done." Itachi stated, his voice bland and level, the tone of an Anbu, and he watched as Sarutobi flinched and looked away from the crouched, rain and blood soaked boy—because Itachi was barely older than he was now if that, still just barely a man—as though he was sending an innocent to his death. _

_Naruto was starting to think he had._

_ Naruto felt a lump of uncertainty form in his throat. _It's a trick… its not real this can't be true…

_ "I will inform Danzo. You should leave. His men will be after you swiftly, a delay could be too damning." Even the old man's voice sounded weary and Naruto jumped on that as the name was mentioned._

_ Danzo. That was the name of the old man who had tried to make Sai kill Sasuke. Sasuke who had been on a mission from the beginning. This was the old man who hated the name Uchiha and had created his own Anbu squad. Danzo was the man Yamato had not trusted._

_ It was all starting to make some nasty mess of sense in Naruto's mind, and he didn't want to think about it. Because if this was true… if the Third had known and abided by something set in motion by Danzo then…_

_ What if this wasn't some trick? But no, Itachi was trying to kill him! How could he doubt that? How could he mistake his character so badly? And what was the point of this now? Why tell the truth now?_

_Unless… _

He's saying goodbye… his last words before death… the truth before its lost, before the love for his brother is… _Naruto shook his head harshly to dispel the useless thoughts._

_ "Your promise?" Itachi's words were harsh and clipped, less of a question and more of a demand, and the old man returned his gaze to the boy's. The look weighted and heavy._

_ "It will be kept. Sasuke…" He paused and then nodded, which of course pissed Naruto off to no end. What about Sasuke? What were they talking about, what promise? He had the feeling he knew already, but he didn't want to give that idea any power just yet. A conspiracy theory wasn't something Naruto really wanted to contemplate right now. "It will be done Itachi. You have my word."_

_ Itachi nodded once, his head bowed low; eyes intent and convicted. He would not regret his actions._

_And just like that, Naruto was left in darkness._

**-3-**

** "Kit! Damn you and you're fragile pathetic mind! Wake up now!" Kyuubi's screeching brought him around, and Naruto was again aware of laying in the water of his memories. The water flow was thin compared to what had been there before, and slowly he opened his eyes.**

** He was floating before Kyuubi's cage, and the fox was glaring out at him, her eyes violent and angry, her lip curled to show large fangs and dark gums. "You weak, pathetic, excuse for a mammal! You could have at least tried to fight! What if he'd killed us you fucking idiot!" She was rather pissed, and Naruto guessed he could understand. Against the sharingan she was about as dangerous as the fluffy bastard. That had to rankle some what. All the same, her fear was a little odd, but she had been out of sorts lately, maybe the pregnancy was affecting her more than she was letting on.**

** He rolled over, grunting as his body protested the movement with screaming agony. That was not a good sign. "What he do? Beat my unconscious body?"**

** "We wish." Kyuubi grumbled.**

** "Gee, thanks for the confidence there… bitch…"**

** "You are lucky to be breathing! He didn't even have to touch you! If he'd wanted he could have—" Kyuubi's abrupt stop made Naruto jerk to attention.**

** "What? He could have what?" he narrowed his eyes as Kyuubi turned her gigantic glare down upon his small form. A large breath of heated air puffed out at him as she let out a huff. The air pressed damp against his skin and made his clothes flatten against him. He glared right back, pulling himself to his feet, his knees buckling unsteadily under his own weight. He forced his non-physical body to listen and righted himself before his demon.**

**She was, as always, unimpressed.**

** "Killing you would be an embarrassingly simple task."**

** "And yet I am still breathing, so what could he have done?" her words implied far more than a simple life or death issue, and he would be damned if she was going to weasel out of this mess again. Kyuubi turned away as though to escape from the conversation, and Naruto bristled. He'd just gotten his ass handed to him by Itachi, the man who had chased after him for years and had failed to capture him until now…**

_**No… not failed… he let us go…**_** That confused feeling was back in force. Itachi had not fought him when he'd tracked him to that room while Jiraiya had been away, it had appeared as though Sasuke had saved him, and yet, Itachi and his back up had waited for Sasuke to attack, and had retreated when Jiraiya approached. Naruto hadn't though much of it then, it all seemed like nothing just coincidence, and yet, Itachi had been Anbu. He'd slaughtered the entire Uchiha clan, there was no way Sasuke had surprised them, nor had Jiraiya. **

** Again in the woods, he could have easily grabbed them without talking first, but he had waited for Kakashi, and even just now, he had stalled on the Hokage Monument, as though, **_**waiting **_**for someone to intervene. **_**What is he up to?**_

** Now incised, Naruto stalked up to the bars and gripped them tightly, as though they could somehow hurt Kyuubi. The bars were hot to the touch, and the connection made the seal on his belly tingle but he ignored it. "Enough with the mind-games you fucking monster, what do you know? I need to know this if we're going to survive you great and mighty stomachache!"**

** Calling her names probably wasn't the best option or choice to make but he simply didn't have time to be nice. "Tell me!"**

** Her snarl was all rage now, and her muzzle dwarfed his figure as she pulled close. Her right nostril was larger than he was. He found a whole new respect for the Fourth. How he had faced her in real life was beyond him. He was only able to stand his ground because he knew she couldn't truly get out of the cage. **

** "You have some balls on you Kit… facing an Uchiha isn't wise. Their origins trace back nearly as far as my life span. It makes them powerful and far too wise." She paused to coat him with more hot breath. It smelled rank and he wondered what he'd eaten that made her breath smell that way. "The mind is their playground, just as the eye's perception is their toy. You allow one into yourself with out a mastery of your mind, and you might find yourself caged in with me, or no where at all."**

** "You mean like The Snake bastards Body Transfer Jutsu?" He really didn't like being right this time.**

** "Heh, perhaps he gained that knowledge from Madara, but it is not the same. When an Uchiha takes a mind, there is no going back, there is no deep sleep, they scrape you out; hollow, and move in." She paused to give him a grim smile, the kind he imagined she'd given her meals once upon a time and he felt the urge to step back from her. "Tell me, Kit, how useful would a body that is fused with a demon's soul be? As long as you do not do something too stupid, I can heal you, with my life span you are immortal by human standards, how useful would that be to one who wants to rule the world?"**

** Naruto did stumble back then, his hands gripping his middle and feeling decidedly ill. "Then why bother ripping your soul out…?" He could barely focus beyond the fear she had instilled in his being and he couldn't stop shaking. He was in serious shit now, how could he protect his child from someone who could do that? Itachi had just proven that he had full reign in Naruto's head. Hell he'd taken Naruto's memories and turned them to his own to drown him and pulled free at some point. He'd **_**allowed **_**Naruto to remain in control that much was obvious. Now he only had to wonder if it was a warning, or a test.**

** "When it becomes obvious that they can't separate us, what do you think they'll do?" Kyuubi sounded bored again, and Naruto stumbled back some more curled around himself, his breathing off. **

** Think, he had to think, there was no way he was going to just mildly sit by and let this happen to him. He was Uzumaki Naruto and that meant, he had a reputation to maintain. He'd find an opening, he had to.**

** "Although, it does pose several questions…" Kyuubi rumbled, and her tone wasn't mocking or haughty. She was honestly confused, and it shocked Naruto enough to glance up from his escape plans.**

** "What is?"**

** "Why didn't he take over? Once in your mind it should have been clear that he cannot separate us, and yet, he didn't try to clear you out." Kyuubi seemed unnerved by this fact as her tails flicked about like some nauseating dance of flames. "He did not even attack your person after you initiated the battle, if you could even call that a fight at all."**

** "The hell he didn't!" Naruto snapped, insulted that she was implying that Itatch had beaten him without trying. Sure, that was essentially what had happened, but the fucker cheated! He flipped him and then used that stupid trump card of his to… to…**

** Naruto blinked, his mouth falling slack as the indignant anger slipped away from him, petering out like smoke. Itachi had not once actually attacked. He'd deflected, dodged and then trapped him in memories, but he had not once tried to harm him. **_**But… but what does that mean?**_** Naruto felt his stomach flop with the inconsistencies and the actions Itachi did or didn't take. **

** "You see it now?" Kyuubi mocked.**

** "… none of it makes sense. I mean sure he could have been mocking my abilities—"**

** "Or lack there of."**

** "Piss off! The point is, if he was just mocking me, why bother at all? Why drown me in memories or meet me here? Why not mock me in the open?"**

** "You're chakra—excuse me—MY chakra, would have alerted several individuals who would have made our capture difficult. So he decided to show you your place mentally." Kyuubi's teeth were bared once me. "Why couldn't my host have been slightly intelligent?"**

** "Well, why now? He had several opportunities to snatch us! Why wait till now?"**

** "Kit… try to keep your idiocy to a minimum. I hate repeating the obvious…" Kyuubi lay down finally. She would have appeared bored had her tails not been slicing the air in her unease, it was the only reason he held his tongue. "Though your talents are laughable, you do have access to my power. Certainly, I have no hold over one as skilled as himself, but I would still pose a threat if for some reason his damnable eyes failed him."**

** Naruto was hit with a sudden epiphany. "… like if he was going blind…"**

** "Oh, if only…" Kyuubi shivered all over, her jaw smacking a bit as though biting through something much thicker than air. Naruto didn't want to know what she was imagining right then, and steadied himself. **

** "So… he waited until I was unstable? But, does he even know about the baby?"**

** "Kit, anyone with any eye technique would know just from looking at you. It's in your chakra, and the balance of your being. If he did not already know, than he is already blind and he has lost what puny senses he does have. Seeing as he made it here, he is neither."**

** Well, that did give him a motive. Keeping him alive to kill him in front of Sasuke was an option. Though, Naruto was starting to think that the massacre was a cover up for something much more sinister. All the same, the fact remained that he had killed the entire bloodline before; this would be child's play. So why keep him alive? Why not possess him and abort the baby? Unless Itachi was only a tool, but a tool for who?**

** "…who would want to take over us… to rule the world?" He had a bad feeling he knew who was behind the Akatsuki, Itachi, and worse yet, stood a chance at having a hand in whatever Itachi had been talking to the third about in the memory.**

** "I told you, I do not appreciate repetitive conversations."**

** "You should be happy to have any."**

** Kyuubi snorted at him unimpressed. "I am not the one lacking information."**

** "It's Madara, isn't it?" Naruto felt his hands curl at his sides.**

** "Oh, so he can learn." Kyuubi's eyes shut, tails still whipping back and forth; a clear sign of her dismissal. Naruto looked down at his feet, anger burning low in his belly, mixing with bitter resentment and hopeful ignorance.**

** He wanted to believe what he'd been told all along, but things were becoming clear, that lies and shades had been made to hide many layers of truth. Not just about the Kyuubi and himself, or about the Uchiha's power over her, and he dared to think perhaps Sasuke's family, and at the heart of it all was a man that should have been dead for years.**

** His frown turned into a hard decisive stare. He was through with running by the rules those who had died had left before him. The parameters were dull and outdated and it was time to change them out. This was his life, Sasuke's life, hell the life of everyone was being played with because someone thought it 'would be best' to keep things quiet. Well, Naruto would find out what was going on and then he was going to blow this whole stupid thing wide open and let the **_**people **_**decide for themselves what was best. To do that he needed to play along, let Itachi lead him through whatever it was he was plotting and then find a moment to break free.**

** Sasuke would no doubt be on his way, and Tsunade would notice him missing soon enough, he simply had to hold out until then, and he had a feeling, Itachi would make sure that he did.**

** "I know that look well." Kyuubi rumbled, her eyes mere slits of crimson. It wasn't a look of approval so much as wary acceptance. **

** Naruto made no comment of his own there was nothing to say as he turned around to stalk back down the sewers toward his consciousness. It was time he got some answers.**

**-3-**

It was cold. Damp and cold, and he was laying on stone. Grunting, Naruto rocked his head. The bite of rock against his skull was familiar and matched the dank ordure that clogged his befuddled senses. It was an odd combination of musk, mildew and excrement. _A cave then…_ Naruto deduced, not yet ready to open his gritty eyes. His skull was pulsing with his blood flow and large flickers of color were sparking behind his closed lids.

Not a good sign.

Smelling, with the slow indrawn breath—he'd gotten better and faking unconsciousness over the years—he was certain that though this part of the cave was mostly dry, there was a water source further down. He could vaguely hear its echo in conjunction with the mildew smell. It didn't tell him much yet, but it would be helpful later when he made his escape.

And he would.

Just as soon as his body stopped imploding around him. _Mental note to self… Mangekyou mind and memory swaps fucking hurt…_ Naruto made a note to kick Itachi in the balls, a bitch move to be certain, but he was pregnant and pissed and so long as the estrogen was pumping through his system he'd use it as an excuse. At this point, he couldn't even bring up the nerve to feel bad for plotting it.

A coo.

Naruto jolted, eyes snapping open and body heaving on impulse before sense told him the moment he needed had not yet arrived and he had just blown his cover. _Fucking fox…_ Instantly, several things happened; his brain exploded into pretty psychedelic patterns inside his skull, his stomach rolled threatening to vomit, and his arms pulled painfully as his wrists scuffed inside the thick stone restraints which encased them.

He noticed right away that he could easily break free if he wanted to. A little flex of Kyuubi's chakra and he'd be good. He refrained from doing so, as he still needed answers, and he had to locate that bastard with the chakra eating sword first. _And the fluffy bastard…_

Naruto forced his senses to extend looking for the pissing irritant. If that damned fox was around he might be able to pull off getting a message out. Doubtful, but he could at least try.

"You finished pretending now?" Itachi's voice sounded tense, though that could be Naruto's own interpretation and his ears were ringing around the thick cotton currently residing there. "Or are you going to insist on playing opossum?"

"… you're the only rodent here." His voice sounded worse than his head felt. He wondered if he had been screaming out loud before while trapped in the genjutsu or whatever the hell it was. If he had that was more than humiliating and took away the last of his reservation about 'sack-tapping-with-a-vengeance' Itachi's 'Mr. Happy'.

"Still defiant." Itachi looked bored but something about that statement made Naruto think that, that pleased him, and if he was understanding the man correctly, he probably was. "So irritating."

Itachi's eyes glowed in the darkness, it was unnerving in a way that Sasuke's had never been. Then again, Naruto wasn't sure if he'd ever seen the older Uchiha without his sharingan activated. Was it habit; a defense developed from dealing with other criminal's in the Akatsuki, or had his assent to Mangekyou eliminated his ability to deactivate it? He'd never asked and never really thought about it before. Perhaps the Sharingan stained the eyes over time with extended use, but that was neither here nor there and it served no purpose in this moment.

He wanted to ask questions, to bother Itachi until he gave him the information he needed, but Itachi wasn't anything like Sasuke, and Naruto had grown up enough to realize that yelling wouldn't always gain him what he wanted. Too bad the questions still burned in his head and danced on his tongue just wanting to burst out in a fit of temper. Still, he held back, if just barely.

Itachi smirked when he came up along side Naruto's prone form, as though he knew of the effort being exerted to stay silent and found it amusing. Naruto glared and looked away. It was best to find any weakness in the structure that he could use in his escape. What he saw made his heart constrict.

Statues lined the walls like freaky deities all standing in some jutsu form, in the gloom he couldn't see which seals their hands made, none-the-less he knew what they were for. _It's just like with Gaara…_ Naruto wondered if he could expect another five-point seal to be awaiting anyone who might attempt to rescue him. The thought that he might need to be rescued rankled deeply and thourally pissed him off, but it was what it was, and Gaara had needed help and that hadn't tarnished his masculinity or power any. Then again, he wasn't pregnant and contemplating acts of violence against male bits.

That somehow made all the difference.

"You can be silent. I had wondered if that was a possibility or not." Itachi continued, though this time, his words did seem to simply display boredom, even if his reason for voicing them seemed lacking.

"Yeah, well the stimulating conversation is lacking as well weasel-face." Blue eyes turned to red and held them. Kyuubi stirred uneasily inside from the contact, but the bastard couldn't control him. Okay so he could, but Naruto didn't think he would, and he had a feeling the only way he'd get his answers would be if he left himself open for another mental mind rape. For several long moments nothing happened as Itachi seemed to debate over whether Naruto was insanely stupid or simply taking a risk—at least Naruto assumed that's what it was doing, he really couldn't be certain though. He was a Sasuke-translator not an Itachi-translator—before his stance relaxed slightly and those red eyes blinked once.

Naruto's world shifted.

Itachi was planning something, and Naruto was willing to bet his left nut that it was against the Akatsuki when his next words escaped, almost crystal clear in its horrifying cunning.

"Madara's coming in person to oversee your extraction." Itachi began. It wasn't mocking, nor was it really gloating, it was simply stated as a matter of fact. Madara was coming and Naruto was going to die in the same manner that Gaara had. It was simple and precise and that was displayed clearly in his tone and inflection. If anyone over heard them, they would assume that Naruto had asked and Itachi had answered out of mere boredom. His deceptive skills were nearly horrifying. "He's bringing all of the Akatsuki members with him. It is reckless and dangerous, but he feels it worth it. After all, it has been many years since he lost Kyuubi, and he has been anxious to re-obtain her." His gaze turned imploring and the black commas started to lazily spin making the room seem fuzzy beyond them. "He cannot achieve his goals without her."

Itachi knew he'd fused and that was what Madara wanted.

But if he was secretly trying to take them down, why bring Madara exactly what he needed? _Unless…_ And Naruto felt his mind go curiously blank with understanding. _He purposefully took the risk to get them all in one place. He waited at Hokage Monument to be certain someone would come for me, and the Akatsuki members would have nowhere to run._ Naruto felt dizzy with the possibilities and the fact that they were most likely to be true. It was the only thing that made sense with his contradicting actions, but the possibility that he could be buying into Itachi's lies was still heavy on his mind and heart. He would treat Itachi as an enemy until proven otherwise, but he would still listen to his gut. After all it was usually right in regards to people.

_Just how much has he lied about? How well does anyone really know him?_ Naruto thought frantically. He could sense a heaviness to the air that denoted a strong sealing jutsu and his instincts screamed at him causing his fingers to twitch with the urge to break the restraints before the blue, fish-like dude made an appearance. Itachi's stance straightened and he started talking again, still calm and pleasant as can be.

"You see, we all have come to this group because the world is corrupt, and we had hopes of recreating it, making it better." Something about that sentence was mocking. Itachi intoned his disbelief the same way Sasuke tended to do on missions where insulting someone outright could get them into trouble. It was mildly calming in a weird sort of way. "We need the tailed beasts who have been said to appear at the turn of each new beginning, and Kyuubi is the one that will destroy this world. Bathe it in fire, and like a phoenix from the ashes, a new dawn will break." Here he paused for emphasis and Naruto tried not to roll his eyes at the platude obviously taken verbatim from another member—it was a bit too poetic for any Uchiha—and waited for the next bit.

"A new world, with one at its center."

It took a while to comprehend what he was trying to get at, and still, like everything else, it was only hypothesis. He was certain that once again, Itachi was alluding to Madara, and even more the fact that though the Akatsuki believed they were working towards a common goal, Madara was working towards something different all together. Naruto wondered why Itachi was even there if not for the ideals of a new world or in support of Madara, but it was a minor thought.

"It is a shame my little brother was unavailable the first time around." Itachi said darkly, his eyes burning into blue, demanding that if nothing else, Naruto remember; that he understood this. "It would have ended back then, but no… killing him now is not an option."

Too many possibilities flittered through his mind, each more fantastical than the last leaving Naruto in a messed up whirlwind of incomprehension. Again, someone was lamenting Sasuke's importance in this whole fiasco, but he had yet to truly grasp why his bastard was so important. Whatever the reason, it was why Itachi was doing this, and he came to the conclusion that he had previously been correct when seeing Itachi's memory of the Third Hokage.

Itachi was protecting Sasuke. By playing the villain and keeping his brother moving, it made tracking and capturing him difficult if not outright impossible. By challenging Sasuke to get stronger, he was preparing him to face opponents who might otherwise have crushed him with ease. It all made sense, save for one aspect.

The murder of the clan.

What purpose did that have? How had that aided Sasuke? By taking away the protection and the support of the family who would have shielded and protected him, that made him vulnerable. It just didn't add up.

_Damn it! Why must he talk in fucking riddles? First Kyuubi, then Tsunade, now this idiot! Why can't he just tell me why Sasuke is so important so that I can protect the bastard and call it a fucking day?_ Naruto was at his boiling point, and finally he dared to speak up. If Itachi's stance was anything to go by—and at the moment he was tense enough to be mistaken for a slab of concrete—they were quickly running out of time. "Why?"

He wanted to elaborate, but he was certain Itachi would catch on. Hell the whole family—well from the two he'd met at least—seemed to excel in the art of unspecified speech patterns, so this should be more than enough to convey his question.

At least, he hoped so.

Itachi's lips tilted up in a sneer. "Precious Kyuubi."

_ What the hell does that mean? Is he addressing me, or answering the question and what does Kyuubi have to do with Sasuke being wanted by every bad guy in a twenty-mile radius of fire country?_ Naruto frowned, and opened his mouth to reiterate in case Itachi was just less educated in "Sasuke-speak" when Itachi's eyes flickered to the door and then back to him, his entire expression shifting.

Red eyes glowed as commas spun and then spread to form a pinwheel in their center, expression bled from the features until he looked like one of the statues built into the walls around him and he raised one hand already glowing with chakra toward the blonde trapped on his back. "But all of that hardly matters now."

Naruto could hardly focus as those eyes made reality blur and contort around him. He wasn't certain if Itachi was dragging him to a genjutsu or attempting to fuck with his mind again and it made him violently ill. Curiously he watched as the hand, still glowing with the negative chakra—sparking, angry, and volatile—hovered over his stomach that was only just starting to swell. It looked like a thin layer of fat on his lower abdomen, the muscles less defined, but all the same, it was a swell. "W—hat?"

Itachi's look was cold and calculated when he spoke next, and it sent a chill straight down his spine. "Sasuke will achieve his full potential when he arrives too late to save you."

Naruto's head was spinning and vomit was racing up his throat again and made deciphering that statement impossible; he barely understood it at face value. Sure killing him would solve the Kyuubi issue but what was the purpose if he was trying to keep Sasuke from Madara? Or was he misinterpreting this whole scenario?

"B…but—why are you—"

"And he will lose you. Tell me Naruto, how attached to this child would you say you are?"

Cold and bitter understanding.

Itachi would kill the child to spur him into a rage freeing Kyuubi to feast on the Akatsuki, and while Kyuubi ran rampant, Itachi would distract Madara making sure that no sharingan would stop or inhibit Kyuubi's bloodlust. He was a tool to complete Itachi's main goal which was to wipe out the threat to his baby brother. He was just another necessary sacrifice, and with his death Sasuke would kill Itachi ending the nightmare and truly making himself the _last _Uchiha.

"…no…" He could barely make his voice rise above a choked whisper and he shook his head, eyes stinging with panicked tears as that palm lowered to press, thick, warm, and painful against his stomach. "No!"

"Say goodbye Naruto. It will only hurt for a second." And the chakra pressed inward.

It was instantaneous, the sudden backlash from Kyuubi so strong it knocked the wind right out of his lungs and Naruto didn't even try to stop it. His hands jerked free from his bonds, shattering as his nails grew and sharpened with the rush of power. His eyes snapped up to meet red just as he allowed himself to fall inward. _Kyuubi! I don't care what it takes, stop him! Stop him!_

Kyuubi growled in response already pushing against the cage and this time Naruto saw no reason to stop her. She might not be able to fully fight against Itachi but he would not calmly allow the death of his child, and since his own chakra was unavailable, he'd make this work with Kyuubi's. Somehow, he would win this!

Pin-wheeled red bore into blue and suddenly a sharp pressure shoved him further into his mind and then…

** Water.**

** He was standing before the cage and the water was rising rapidly with his panic and he didn't even attempt to quell it. Kyuubi stood almost regally before him, her eyes a flame and her tails whipping behind her. "What are you waiting for Kit, you are running out of time! If he gets here it's all over!"**

** He knew that, and he had known he was willing to do whatever it took to save the child, but he hesitated. Sasuke would never forgive him for giving into his monster. He'd stated so before, and yet, he could see no other option.**

** "Kit!"**

**And then it was too late.**

** "It's time."**

** Naruto could only watch in horror as Itachi reached up, and tore the seal from the front of the cage.**

**Pain.**

**Rage.**

**Fire.**

**Blood.**

**Explosions.**

**Screams.**

**Crunching.**

**Gurgling.**

**Silence.**

**And then…**

** Kyuubi was free.**

**A.N. Okay so, before you all lynch me, YES YOU WILL GET MORE DETAILS OF THIS FIGHT SCENE! There I think you can all see this. ^-^ In Naruto's next chapter you will get more flashes of the actual battle here, I just didn't want it in this chapter. Also, Itachi's motive will be explained through his POV in the side story "End Game" which I will be posting soon, and lastly, yes everything will be explained if not at the end of this fic then in the sequel. Now, I'm going to hide from the angry mob out for blood for yet another cliff hanger and see what I can do about Sasuke's next chapter.**


	22. Chapter 22

**A.N. Obviously I'm not finished, and I won't bore you with the reasons behind my utter failure. Suffice to say that my life became a massive shit-hole and fell to burning pieces around me I took a trip to the hospital and ended up on Xanex… yeah, that about covers it all. I've had this chapter done for a while I just hated it so vehemently that I have refused to post until now because, well lets face it, I'll never be satisfied with it. So please review and let me know how badly it played out, or if it works.**

**Also, I don't think I say it often enough, but you reviewers are AWESOME! ^-^ I love getting feedback and well, you are the reason I keep writing, even on those days were I just want to give up I look at the reviews and think, 'Yeah, no. they're waiting GeminiScar, get your butt out there and finish what you started.' So thank you very much! ^-^ Also, AlienX, you hit it right on the mark there. ^-^ Thanks for reviewing. ^-^ **

_**Kyuubi the Bitch**_

_Sasuke_

Chapter 11: Chosen Paths and Fate

** The streets were empty, echoing with the cries that grew louder the farther from his home he traveled. Buildings looked like empty monoliths, the welcome curtains flapping in the cold breeze showing the emptiness beyond. The darkness from within the houses was so foreboding the child averted his eyes to the muddied street and the direction his feet took him. **

** His cheeks stung from the harsh wind that whipped and tore at him in punishing gales, as though the wind its self was attempting to hold him back, to make him turn around and hide in the loneliness that he knew. He'd already slipped several times, so he knew the tepid feel of the mud and the puddles on the ground. His shirtfront was splattered and clung to him making his body temperature drop even further the longer he pushed against the force of his fear. **

** The one sobbing was important, and he couldn't deny himself or the other any longer. Hiding away didn't save him, and it wouldn't save the other child now.**

** Another harsh gust sent him tumbling, and icy muck slid under his shirt collar slipped across his skin. He bit his lip harshly to stop his cry and his knees and palms stung from the impact, as tiny rocks and twigs scraped at his flesh. He remained crouched holding his tiny hands to his chest; whole form shuddering as he bit back his own tears.**

** The cries grew louder in his stillness. Looking up, determined, the child found himself seated before a large building. It had several floors, each lined with numerous doors and windows. It, like all the others, was dark and empty, but something about the building seemed familiar and like his home, it was a cold recognition which made the building far more sinister than it should have been. His heart beat rapidly against his ribs, fear making him wonder if he could even continue on, but the cries came from the apartment building and he couldn't leave it there.**

** With a fortifying breath, he stood up and squared his shoulders as the wind abruptly died around him. He was going into the building, and he would not be leaving alone.**

**-2-**

For supposedly being repetitious, the Akatsuki certainly knew how to lay down a trap. Sasuke dodged another shiruken and rolled beyond the wire's reach as fire raced down the tiny threads; corrosive, hot and lethal. Yes, the Akatsuki were definitely deadly but all too much like Deidara; fucking annoying.

His eyes could barely track the blur that his opponent had become and only the pressure of the air as it licked the small hairs on his neck saved him from a painful impact with the Kusanagi blade, as he ducked low only to spring back to kick the other in the stomach. A stomach almost completely bare from his open shirt front, but at least he wasn't wearing a purple bow. He wasn't certain weather to feel annoyed or proud when he made no connection and had to dance back several paces when the blade again came at him.

Now, standing like mirror images of each other, Sasuke took in the look of the other to once again ponder just what this represented exactly. He knew that according to Kakashi, when they had gone to rescue Gaara, before they could destroy the five point seal—the same irritating tactic used to hide his goddamned dobe—they had to face 'themselves'. This was similar, but not the same by any means, it made Sasuke wonder just what kind of genjutsu this was. He couldn't dispel it which meant it was most likely a mangekyou illusion, but of what?

"You are weak, and have done nothing to remedy this. You do not deserve to live." The other stated with firm conviction, his stance confidant as he regarded Sasuke with blood red eyes, the left of which was bleeding, twitching, and spinning with pin-wheeled black.

This was the Avenger, Sasuke Uchiha; a reflection of what he could have become, that much he was certain of. As to why he had only one eye at the Mangekyou level, and why it was bleeding profusely he had no idea, nor did he particularly care. This was an illusion built from his sub consciousness and nothing more. Perhaps a fear of his, or a deeply buried memory of a nightmare, in any case it did not matter.

His breathing was labored and his head was aching from the few attacks that had surprised him. This Sasuke used far more of Orochimaru's techniques then he did, and a few more that he couldn't even dream up. It was remarkably frightening to watch something so damaged; vicious and dangerous, and it was even more horrible to realize that that being wore his face, spoke in his voice, and used his own strengths against him. Sasuke seriously doubted his ability to win this battle.

The other him smirked, crouching low, teeth gleaming dangerously. As though he knew Sasuke's insecurities and reveled in them. "Break time is over."

And he blurred again.

**-2-**

_"Alright, now that you have all been brought up to speed on what has happened," Tsunade began to the group now crammed inside her office. When the others had returned, there had been a miniature battle between his team and the rest of the Konoha Ninja. Sasuke had been a little surprised that Suigetsu and Kiba hadn't gotten into a bloody battle right there in the middle of the office. _

_ As most things concerning Suigetsu it started with an off-hand comment about dogs which of course degraded into further insults before Kakashi had stepped in to stop the threats from becoming a reality. _

_ Perhaps that was the reason Tsunade had teamed them up together. She must secretly want them to kill each other on this mission. Though from the looks they were giving each other now, it seemed Konoha was in for a little taste of hell when they both smirked at each other. _God, if they become friends…_ Sasuke shook his head and turned back to regarding the two teams. He didn't want to know what in the myriad flow of insults had caused the two to bond, and he really didn't care how it had happened. If they all survived this mission, he was certain he'd find out from Naruto seeing as how he would not rest until he knew how and had also joined their little group of hell-raisers._

_His life was officially over._

_ He thanked God Itachi was not in charge of their team._

_ "…you will each take a separate route to be certain we have not missed anything." Tsunade had taken his worries into account and had decided that one team would retrace Team Hebi's tracks to the beach and see if Naruto was or was not there, while the other would follow after Itachi's 'scent'. Karin was predictably on team two and had thrown a fit until he too was placed on it. It was rather evenly matched over all, and he had to give Tsunade credit for the brilliant planning. The two teams were even in talent and ability and yet the Konoha force could easily take down the split members of Team Hebi if need be. She was resourceful, and seemed to bend rules to fit her needs, but she smart about doing so and made certain to have a backup plan. A cunning woman. It was clear to everyone in the room why the teams were split thusly, and so she didn't have to take the time to explain it._

_Efficient to an almost frightening degree. _

_ Sasuke would have to remember this next time he doubted the woman's ability._

_ "Yamato, you will take your team and follow Suigetsu and Jugo back to the cave that they have just returned from." The Anbu gave a swift nod which was imitated by Kiba, Neji and Shikamaru a moment later. Kiba's ability of smell closely paralleled Karin's and he would act as their guide in case Itachi did head that direction. Shikamaru and Neji were strong and more than capable of dealing with Suigetsu and Jugo if the need arose, and Yamato was the kind of person who could balance their talents. At least that was the impression he'd gained from the man the first and last time they had met._

_ "Damn… and we just left that place. Well, at least you might have better senses with tracking that shit, right bitch-boy?" Suigetsu said idly, still attempting to break the solemn mood, or maybe he was simply relieving his tension. He was traveling with a group of strangers._

_ "Fuck you!" Karin snapped as Kiba flipped him off. Everyone else ignored the commentary bringing it to an abrupt end. He was grateful his team knew enough not to hinder their search and rescue by quarrelling too much._

_ "Kakashi, your team will follow Karin. Her peculiar ability to smell chakra should give you a fairly accurate lead. Send a summon to team one if you are indeed lead elsewhere entirely." Kakashi's head dipped just the slightest bit, and Sasuke was mildly relieved to see that the little porn book was nowhere in sight. Then again, this situation was too unpredictable for him to take any chances._

_ Hinata and Sakura gave steady, strong nods in response to her words whereas Sai simply blinked. Sasuke hoped Hinata had grown some since he'd last seen her and she wasn't just called in to be another pair of Byakugan eyes. He doubted Tsunade would have placed the girl on the team sent to track Itachi if she had any doubts on her abilities, but Sasuke would need to see her potential before he trusted her._

_ "Many of you have had encounters with the Akatsuki before, a few of you were even there when we gave aid to Suna, so, you all know the severity of this mission." Tsunade paused to look around at the faces of her people and Sasuke could almost feel her concern. Perhaps it was residual from his sudden responsibility to Suigetsu, Jugo, and Karin, but for the first time he understood the pressure that she must be under, what with the need to save one of her own and sending out others who may never return._

_ Sasuke was certain he could never handle that responsibility nor make those kinds of decisions. It was doubtful he could handle the three that were placed in his care, and if he allowed himself to think about it, the small child that will depend on him for the rest of his life. Sasuke shook his head and put that aside. He wasn't yet ready to deal with the reality of his decision._

_ Sure he understood that he was going to be a father on an intellectual level, and he was certainly aware of the fact that that responsibility was impending and looming overhead, but it was all still rather abstract. He knew and remembered making the baby, but he'd not been around for any of the repercussions. The baby was still nothing more than an idea at this point and as such, though he was worried for the child, he was more frightened for Naruto's well-being._

_ Naruto was a good Ninja, hell, everyone here—with the notable exception of Team Hebi—knew just how powerful the blonde was. He could hold his own easily enough, but he was also very human. Naruto was only one person and he was attempting to carry the weight of everyone's expectations as well as their fears and sins and escape impossible situations without a mark on him. It was impossible to believe that that was probable. Yet, the idiot still attempted to deliver time and time again._

_He would make a good Hokage._

_ "Now, Naruto is in a particular bind due to his medical condition." She paused and it seemed everyone there with the exception of Hinata—who made a worried glance around the room—already knew about the baby. "Due to this, he does not have access to his own chakra. He has little option for fighting back, that makes time a highly important factor."_

_ Sasuke felt himself freeze up with another shock of terror. _Naruto can't use his chakra? But why not?_ Looking around he was almost glad that Sakura was on his team as she would answer him later without slowing down this already hurried debrief. If the Akatsuki had Naruto, there was a real danger there, even for the Dobe, but if he didn't have his own chakra… _Does he even have access to Kyuubi's?

_ His stomach was churning unpleasantly with worry and nerves, and it was distracting to a point of irritation. _I should have known… Naruto never does what's expected… hell we'll probably get there and he'll be just fine, sitting atop of a mountain of unconscious ass-holes, Itachi hog-tied in a corner for me… probably with some fucking orange bow on his head… and ask me what took so damned long._ Sasuke felt marginally relieved at that, the imagery helping to abate his concern for the moment._

_ Yes, Sasuke should put more faith in his dobe. Naruto would pull something off to protect himself and their child, if only to keep his word to Sasuke, and even if it was only until Sasuke could get there. Worrying now would do nothing for him except make him a liability and a burden to his team. He could afford to be neither._

_ "Good. So long as you all know that, all I have left to say is good luck, and be certain to send me updates. If twenty four hours surpasses without a missive, I will assume you are dead or injured." She leveled a glare at everyone in the room, "Do not make me do so."_

_ "Damn, you are one scary ruler… no wonder Sasuke was hesitant to return." Suigetsu muttered and it caused Kiba to snort. The tense atmosphere relaxed marginally allowing the others to breathe in the face of their friend's disappearance. With all this concern for the blonde's safety, Sasuke felt a flicker of warmth for Naruto. The village that had once despised him, was turning around, little by little all thanks to their children and the view they have of him. _

_ Perhaps the Third Hokage had been correct in his law of keeping the Kyuubi secret. The adults could not form arguments strong enough to dissuade the Children from accepting him, and as time passed and Naruto managed to perform his duties as a ninja all the while not falling prey to Kyuubi's power, their prejudice seemed all the more baseless. Though, when Naruto's remarkable ability to reproduce came to light, many of them would be able to figure out how it was possible. His merging with the fox could go both ways. The village could see this as a sign that Kyuubi would never be able to break free from Naruto, and the threat as being neutralized, or they would fear him even more._

_ With the village's track record so far, he was betting it would be the latter. It was depressing to think of Naruto having to fight them every step of the way, but then again, that was normal for the blonde. A sudden cession of opposition to him might be more harrowing than returning to them being just as antagonistic as before. _Whatever the outcome… we'll beat them. We have Tsunade and most of the younger generation on our side. Sooner or later, the discrimination will have to die out._ Sasuke just really hoped it was before they both died of old age._

_But that was neither here nor there._

_ "Dismiss—" the door slamming open interrupted her and all heads whipped around to the door. Who the hell had gotten past the guards on duty? They were Jonin level at least—though Sasuke was certain they were most likely more like Kakashi; Anbu members in a less conspicuous uniform—and loyal to a fault to the Hokage. _

_Or so he'd thought._

_ "I had hoped it was only a malicious rumor fettered by those whose sense of justice has been perverted beyond reason." The elderly man who stood in the doorway looked like he had escaped from the Hospital, but spoke as though Tsunade was but a recalcitrant child he had every right to lecture. _

_ Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the intruder, taking in his crutch, bandaged arm leg and head, and found a similar glare focused on him. That was interesting, as Sasuke had not yet done anything to the man, and yet his heavy frown spoke of a bitter hatred that had to be rooted in years of detest._

_ "Danzo, I do not recall having you on my list of appointments." Tsunade began, and her tone let everyone know she was irritated with him and at the moment felt he was acting the child. The elderly man, Danzo, frowned and returned his gaze to her. It brought his arm into view and Sasuke was struck with a lance of pain through his skull. He flinched, eyes twisting shut automatically and for a moment he was surprised to see flickers of light dance across his vision as though he'd be subjected to a bright flair._

_ "Sasuke?" Sakura's voice was low and concerned, but Sasuke ignored her. All the same she stepped up and he felt her chakra lick over him in a brief diagnostic scan. When she didn't react any further he assumed his reaction wasn't serious._

_ That was odd, as was the vertigo sensation that made his ears ring as though high pitched screams were echoing straight from his ears. _Was that a jutsu? _Sasuke glanced around the room, well aware that the other couldn't have preformed a Jutsu, even one without seals, without someone in the room knowing it, so it left his reaction as an unknown. That didn't sit well with him, but at the same time, he could do nothing but put it aside._

_ "Godaime, I cannot see how the council would have approved of this dereliction of the rules. These people are missing Ninja and must be turned over as per the agreement laid out by—"_

_ "I am aware of the proper procedures and the outdated beliefs of the council members. Since this is a high priority mission with a time restriction placed upon it, I have not the time, nor the patience to deal with their opinionated discrimination." The Hokage returned with that authoritative tone that Sasuke was recognizing as her warning before she broke jaws. Danzo made to open his mouth, and Tsunade cut him off quickly; a final warning. "Nor yours."_

_ "The jinchyuuriki is not a reason to jeopardize Konoha by placing betrayers onto the rescue teams! There should be Anbu sent out to dispose of the problem before it can accelerate out of control."_

_ The bastard was suggesting killing Naruto. The commotion was instantaneous and it buoyed Sasuke's emotions and self-control._

_ "The fuck are you implying, old-man?" Kiba snarled turning on him, shoulders hunched and Akamaru growling at his heals. "That is one of the best damned ninja we have! We are not going to let you and your fucking rules kill him!" He was backed up by angry glares from Neji and Sakura. The pinkette was cracking her knuckles, her lip curled as she shot glances as a surprisingly tense Sai._

_ So, Sai was somehow connected to this man. That could be useful information, though at the moment it was useless as Sai did nothing to step in to the fight, which meant that the man had some control over him, or did at one point._

_ "As I recall, your last complaint on betrayers was misinformed and then in your hast you knowingly cut the chain of command and disobeyed the Hokage's direct orders." Yamato stated calmly from the side, his expression closed and impersonal not giving away any emotion he might have been feeling. He was certainly worthy of his rank though he couldn't say the same for the way Danzo shot a dark look at him and then toward Sai before scowling at the Anbu._

_ Well, that made more sense now. Sai had joined Orochimaru to kill him off as a missing ninja. He had been sent by Danzo to achieve this—how the cripple could order Anbu was a little concerning—without the Hokage's knowledge. Then, because of one blonde dobe, as Naruto is wont to do, Sai did not complete his mission._

_Seemed he owed Naruto another life debt._

_ There was silence for a long moment as even Tsunade took the time to make a point of questioning Danzo's actions. The other didn't seem very contrite, nor was he particularly concerned by the glares. He simply stood his ground, staring the Godaime down and, Sasuke would bet it was, purposefully ignoring the rest of those present._

_ "A lack of information on my part, it does not give you the right to neglect Konoha's safety by—" Danzo wasn't even going to address his attempted mutiny and Sasuke wondered why it was he had not been arrested yet for it. There was the chance that the council was protecting him. That was very likely as they were around the same age, but if that was the case, why had they brought in Tsunade to be Hokage in the first place when the Third had passed? Why hadn't they just given the position to Danzo?_

He's unfit in some way… perhaps his injuries._ Sasuke let his gaze fall to the wrapped limbs. The reaction was nearly instantaneous this time. His head swam alarmingly as the sounds of agonized screams ripped through his mind. _

_ Closing his eyes slowly, attempting to center himself, Sasuke was assaulting by the flickering images from his child hood._

_The district covered in blood._

_Dead bodies lining the streets._

_Family._

_Friends._

_Dead._

_All of them._

_ "Sasuke, are you all right?" Sakura's whisper was compounded by a tight grip on his arm and by another from Karin on his other side. It was shocking that the Red head was staying so quiet, but she had worked under Orochimaru for years. She didn't survive from being loud and obnoxious all the time. Karin was a ninja, and she knew when to pick her fights._

_Usually._

_ "Hn." Sasuke replied, pulling lightly at his arms. Sakura held on a moment before nodding and releasing him. Karin just rolled her eyes, her hand staying upon him. She wouldn't let go unless he moved away and forced her to. At the moment, he could do neither, so he put up with the contact._

What's wrong with me? _Sasuke wondered, studiously avoiding the bandages. _What is triggering this? _Sasuke couldn't be certain of anything. There was no basis for this reaction, nothing for him to assume aside from the fact that the bandages weren't to cover up a disfiguration so much as to hide something. What that something was, Sasuke couldn't even guess._

_ Watching the man carefully, he made certain to memorize every movement, every inflection and twitch. _Danzo… who are you?

_ "All I am saying Hokage, is that this mission requires trained Anbu who know—"_

_ "I have already implemented two of the best. One of which you have previously hand-picked." Tsunade said with a pleasant smile that was all teeth, and Danzo's eyes flickered to Sai once before his frown intensified._

_ "I can see you will not listen to reason."_

_ "Then perhaps you will allow me to do my job." Tsunade snapped and looked at both team Captains. Without a single word Yamato and Kakashi nodded and then lead them from the room. As he passed by the old man, he was struck with the sudden disorientation from before and stiffened, glancing at the old man. _

_ The glare turned on him was nearly violent._

Danzo.

_ Sasuke made a mental note to speak to Sai about this man, and perhaps a few well-placed questions to Karin and Suigetsu would deliver some answers. Shaking his thoughts away, tucking them safely in the back of his mind, Sasuke focused on the more pressing issue._

_Saving his Dobe._

**-2-**

The scream of chidori was startling, and Sasuke rolled away, blocking with his armguards, thankful that he'd had the foresight to leave any conductive material off of them. There was no connection, and for a moment he was startled to find nothing but the slight shock of electricity biting his arm. It was only his training with Orochimaru that saved him from certain death.

The chidori cut through his shirt and skimmed his side, neatly slicing open his skin and cauterizing the wound all in one clean motion. Biting off a curse, Sasuke dodged, his sharingan flaring to life, as he faced the grim vision before him. How was he supposed to fight himself? It was impossible to think that he could, especially this version which had the mangekyo—or at least _one _eye with that capability—all the same it was unimaginable besting this illusion.

_This is all in my mind, I should be able to control this._ Sasuke thought to himself even as he realized that he really couldn't. Anything he thought to do, this being would guess at, there was no chance for surprise, except when he was moving on instinct. _Is that it? Instinct?_

He had always been so careful to follow the particulars, to strategize and plan. Instinctual action always led to inattention and mistakes. It was acting blindly that had lead him to fight Naruto at the Valley of the End, but it was instinct too that had motivated him to save Naruto from Haku. Yet again, it was instinct that had led him to kiss Naruto in the woods, and _that_ had ended horribly. It was word vomit that had led him to blurt out wanting children which had landed Naruto here in the first place. No, having a stable plan was always the best but, in this instance, he questioned that.

Naruto did everything on the spur of the moment, and he created miracles because of it. Was that the answer? Or was he just running circles in his own head?

Sasuke looked to his other self, taking in the stance he held. It was as though he had nothing left to live for, no reason to fear a reprisal or even death. This person before him had no reason to live except to fight. He was dangerous, fearless, and reckless with a deadly precision that left him chilled to the core.

This was a Sasuke Uchiha who was capable of killing his best friend.

_So, that's what this is._ Sasuke realized as both of their Kusanagi's clashed with a scream of metallic abrasion. _This is my worst nightmare._ It was a steadying realization, and helped him to balance his weight against the other. This was what he could have become, what he almost had become that day three years ago. It was that dark corner of his mind that whispered things to him, things that could ultimately destroy what he tried to create. It was his fear, his indecisiveness, the inadequate feeling of hopelessness that consumed him in his moments of obsessive thinking.

Both swords slipped sideways as the two opponents shifted into a blur of Taijutsu reminiscent of Rock Lee, and then sunk into the ground several inches; parallels of each other. Fists flew and were simultaneously blocked as shiruken came into the mix sending flashes of light, as friction caused sparks to ignite between them. The moments of collision sent angular shadows over the lifeless being he fought, and Sauske felt sick to his stomach to see just what he knew he could be. Sure, this vision was deadly, and in many ways unstoppable, but what had been lost to attain such? And what did he actually stand to gain by becoming that?

"Pathetic. It is just as Itachi said, you are not worth killing." The other taunted, though it held more disgust than mockery, as though he couldn't stomach the sight of a version of himself that was so different. Sasuke glared but didn't bother to respond, watching the other's obsessed-crazed eyes and feeling something akin to pity.

The death of his brother, and the end to his vengeance, perhaps could be won, but after that what did he gain? He would have nothing left to live for, and thus his vengeance would be meaningless, and his family's sacrifice worthless. Looking at the blood that oozed from one bitter eye, Sasuke knew without a doubt that this was the being he hated more than his brother. This was the poison that held him back, and that he could probably never expel completely. This was the remnants of his brother left within him, the part he'd never dared face for fear that he would not win against it.

"I won't suffer you to live though, your existence is a stain, one I will wipe out." Mangekyou and obsidian glared his way, promising his end, and for a fleeting second Sasuke was afraid.

_Smart move…_The other landed a solid blow to his face and as he stumbled back, back molars aching, he watched as the hand seals flew and flames—dark, corrosive, and cruel—raced toward him with precise accuracy. Steadying his breathe, he prepared to counter the flames, even as his mind danced with the simple question.

_Just which one of us is stronger?_

He smirked, feeling a burst of excitement mingled sickeningly with his fear, to find out just that, and the fire engulfed him.

**-2-**

_ Two teams had split up from Konoha, and though Yamato and Kakashi had agreed that Itachi might have taken a round-about route to shake anyone off of their trail, Sasuke had known Itachi would not have returned to the beachside cave. The more he thought about it, the more it seemed impossible for the man to return to there. Though it would fit his sick idea of a 'gift' to have Sasuke arrive just a few seconds too late, he would be placing his new team in danger, and though Itachi's track record of loyalty was frayed beyond repair, Sasuke doubted the other Akatsuki members would appreciate the audience and customary interruption. _

_ No, Itachi was heading elsewhere, and he was feeling foolish for telling Tsunade of the other place at all. Sakura pulled up alongside him, her pace matching his with ease. She didn't glance his way, but it was clear she wished to talk and Sasuke mentally rebelled against it, even though he knew this would be the best chance he'd get to ask about Naruto's lack of chakra._

_ "What happened in there?" Sakura asked, eyes still averted from him, voice no louder than a hushed whisper._

_ "Hn." Sasuke returned, taking in the layout of their group. Karin was in the lead, with Kakashi just slightly behind her. His head protector was pushed up slightly, and Sasuke was certain he was tracking her with his sharingan. The man was certainly no fool, though at the moment, Sasuke wondered if it was wise to waste it on Karin, but he didn't bother to bring it up. Kakashi wouldn't let it go too far, and when he felt secure enough to trust her he'd let it go._

_ Hinata was taking up the rear, her byakugan activated to search for any awaiting traps, and Sai hung back near her and behind himself and Sakura._

_ The sun had set and the darkness of the forest was welcome. With the deeper shadows it was easier to travel in such a large group, and the cool tinge to the air made breathing easier and it's currents helped to moderate their body temperature. Long distances were best covered at night, it was a standard, and he hoped it would aid them now._

_ "Sasuke. I'm serious, if there is something wrong with you, we need to know now. Before it becomes a problem." Sakura hissed, and he was again forced to realize just how much Sakura had grown in three years. This was technically their reunion and she had taken it in stride, realizing that there were more important issues to face and deal with than being giddy over his presence. It was also clear that she had moved passed her crush on him which was infinitely relieving in and of its self. She was also far more aware of circumstances than even he was._

_ She had been with Naruto this whole time, she knew of his ailments and his progression—hell, she knew more about their child than he did—and she had been among the few who had already faced off against the Akatsuki. She would know what she was talking about. Her maturity gave her credit and Sasuke relented to it._

_ "It was a momentary lapse. I'm uncertain as to the cause." He took a moment to glance her way and green eyes focused on him. "I will remove myself if it returns."_

_ Sakura regarded him for a while before accepting his answer. He allowed a brief moment of silence to pass as each individual scanned the area before he attempted to engage the pinkette in a discussion once more._

_ "Why is Naruto compromised?"_

_ Sakura snorted as though amused. "Oh, you know, he's just pregnant. You could have told me it was you asking for that information. I'd have given you some more important details, such as the loss of chakra for the first trimester and the lack of control throughout most of the pregnancy."_

_ He rolled his eyes heavenward at the mocking tone. Yes, that information would have been helpful to know before he'd attempted to knock up Naruto. Then again, he really hadn't thought he would succeed. Hell, when he'd sent out for the information, he hadn't actually thought he'd get Naruto's agreement to even try and have children, so realistically, he doubted that knowledge would have stopped him from trying._

_ "Really, Sasuke, what were you thinking?" Sakura whispered more concerned now than lecturing, "You are barely sixteen this year. You and Naruto are not ready for the responsibilities of having a child! And we are in a war against the Akatsuki, in which Naruto is in danger for simply existing! And you knock him up?"_

_ "I thought it would keep him in the village." He hadn't really meant to answer her, but like it had always been before his mission to Sound, Team 7 could make him respond, and Sakura was still his friend. Knowing that, it just slipped from his mouth._

_ Sakura snorted again. "You were trying to protect him." It wasn't a question. She sighed once, her head turning to search the nearby trees and then returned to his comment. "You should have known better. This is Naruto, if there is some way for him to be involved, he will be, by choice or not, he will become involved."_

_ "Hn."_

_ "Exactly." Sakura was smiling softly when she ended that. She took comfort in Naruto's behavioral __eccentricities. _ _Sasuke wished he could feel the same._

_ "What can be expected of this ritual?" He asked, well aware that Sakura had been there for Gaara's capture and subsequent rescue. Sakura paled a bit, her lips thinning and Sasuke felt himself sober up as well._

_ "I'm not completely certain as we arrived too late for Gaara…" She trailed off as though recalling and reliving the memory itself. Whatever she was seeing, it was not pleasant, and then she was back in the present. "There was a trap laid. It was some jutsu that made us fight… well, ourselves."_

_ "Hn?"_

_ "I was fighting a copy of myself… it was difficult to say the least… not to mention we had to destroy the five point seal on the structure before we could even get into the place." Sakura bit her lip. "I would not expect anything less from them this time around." She glanced up again as they moved to another branch. "That's hoping they don't wise up and change tactics on us."_

_ Silence resumed then, Sasuke taking in the information from his teammate and assimilating it to what he already knew. His nerves were tense once more but there wasn't much to be done until they arrived. He had to be patient until then._

_ The further they traveled, the more familiar the area became and Sasuke started to notice the sharp glances Kakashi was giving him and Karin. _This is…

_ "Karin."_

_ "This is the right way, Sasuke-sama." Karin called back, probably just to aggravate Sakura, but the pinkette only gave him a pitying look as she attempted to smother her amusement at his expense. He almost wished she'd pull another explosion of immaturity if only to keep the curious stares off of himself. "His chakra signature is strong, it's like he wasn't even trying to hide it." The last bit was muttered under her breath. A clear sign of her apprehension and confusion. Maybe Itachi was sick enough to want Sasuke there for the finishing blow._

_ "Hn."_

_ Karin made a show of smelling the air, rubbing in her talent as well as reminding him that she was the one who knew where to go and he shouldn't question her about it. It was Karin's subtle way of being angry with him. She'd never say it aloud, but her body language screamed it often. Kakashi kept up with her and made no comment at all, which wasn't a good thing. _

Where are we…?_ Sasuke ran through the memories he had of this area, trying to figure out where it lead to or if it was even all that important, when the sound of rushing water assaulted his ears._

_ Like the tag of an exploding jutsu, Sasuke's body went ridged with recognition, long before they came to a halt at the edge of a forest, the cliffs over-looking a gully and a rather impressive crater beyond, where two statues stood facing off in immortalized conflict._

The Valley of the End. Of course it would be. _Sasuke swallowed back the guilt, and stopped with the others as Karin came to a halt._

_ "Damn it… the trail is dispersed here… he's somewhere down there but…" Karin broke off sniffing the air again, looking as aggravated as she had been previously when Itachi had lead them around in looping circles. So, this had been another game of his, it wasn't too surprising that he knew of Karin's ability. The bastard had been in his head after all._

_ "You can't follow it?" Sakura asked, and Karin rounded on her with a snarl, obviously still seeing the other as some kind of competition. Or perhaps some deranged replacement for Suigetsu._

_ "I'd like to see you try and sort out the chakra being distorted by the nature chakra that is overpowering here because three of the four elements are active in this one place!"_

_ Sakura narrowed her eyes at the red head but made no comment, instead she turned to Kakashi, denying Karin her moment entirely. "So where do we go from here?"_

_ "Well, we have a large area to scope through. Hinata, do you see any Chakra barriers close by?"_

_ "Byakugan." Hinata's voice was soft but firm and in a moment her optical nerves stood out drastically against her temples and she turned to survey the area. That's all she did, and Karin started to complain under her breath._

_ "I just said the natural chakra of the area is dispersing it, so why would it matter? If you fucking had her, why bother bringing me along at all?" She was throwing an epic pity party and no one was paying too much attention to it though he had a feeling that if circumstances weren't so dire, Sai would be having a field day on the poor girl._

_ "That is a good question." Kakashi drawled, not averting his eyes from the area. It was a wonder what he was thinking. He had been there in the aftermath after their battle, he was probably remembering the destruction from that time. It would explain his irritability. _

_ "Excuse me?" Karin exploded, her hands fisted by her sides and shaking from her rage. She really took offense to being useless. They didn't have time for a pointless fight though, and Karin wouldn't win under any circumstance. Kakashi was on a whole other playing field from her, and was a whole different kind of messed in the head._

_ His sharingan burned his eyes as he surveyed the area. The sudden and unexpected spike in chakra startled Karin into silence and defused the argument. _

_ "Sasuke, if the byakugan can't spot anything…" Sakura began but trailed off again when Sasuke straightened, eyes narrowing. "What is it?"_

_ "Near the base of the statues." He refused to lift his eyes and felt almost relieved as the flicker of red danced again. "Something's moving."_

_ "Something?" Sai tilted his head to the side. "Can you be more specific?" The Anbu was either trying to pick a fight or really didn't trust Sasuke's abilities. Considering he escaped the last time they had fought, Sasuke was willing to bet it was the former._

_ "Hn. A fox."_

_ Sakura flinched and Kakashi stiffened at the description, both slightly paler than normal. It was clear they thought he meant Kyuubi, though how they could think the bitch could be out without any chakra signature was beyond him. Sai, at least, was still in control of his faculties as he appeared to perk up._

_ "Ah, this would be the one Naruto calls 'Fluffy Bastard', yes?"_

_Well, at least he knew for certain the irritant was trailing Naruto._

_ If Sai was aware of Ahou, then he could be certain that the fox was indeed still obsessed with Naruto, seeing as the blonde would never willingly speak of his encounters with the fox. He never thought he'd be relieved to hear that, but all the same, he truly was grateful for the canine. _The Dobe will flip when I tell him who saved him…_ Sasuke took what comfort that thought gave him and used it to steady himself._

_ "Hn."_

_ Sakura's demeanor perked up and she looked in the direction he had indicated. "Let's go then." She waited only long enough to be certain Kakashi was okay with that action before she darted off. Her movements were calculated and precise. She did not head in a direct line, and tested her footing and the area before proceeding. Sasuke wasn't certain why he kept expecting her to act like the uncouth and ill-knowledgeable genin he had last seen, and yet Sakura's competency continued to amaze him._

_ Adjusting to the changes he'd missed over the years would be a trial in and of itself it would seem, but it would be a good adjustment. _

_ They made their way down into the ravine. Sasuke avoided looking directly at the scars upon the land. Of course no one else even paid it any mind. They had no way of knowing it hadn't always looked like that, but it was irritatingly clear to him in this moment. It was nearly distracting, and he really couldn't help but berate himself for such a juvenile reaction._

It was three years ago. It serves no purpose here._ The thoughts helped a bit and in no time at all, they stood at the base of the ravine. The water rushed on to the left, Sasuke could hear its deep rumble and figured that the location had been cunningly chosen. _

_ The ambient noise would drown out most other sounds and from the distance the top of the cliffs provided, no one would hear an explosion, much less the cries of anguish and torture. And he had no doubt in his mind that, that was exactly what Naruto had to look forward to. It wasn't pleasant but it was the facts, and it was best if he prepared for the worse so that he could be useful when they saved him, regardless of his physical state. _

_He couldn't let Sakura show him up in that regard._

_ Ahou paced before an opening in the wall face, it was very similar to the one at the coast, Karin actually straightened and looked his way when she saw it. The hesitation and caution in her eyes was blatant. She too remembered the odd affects the last Akatsuki lair had had on all of them. "We should be careful entering." Sasuke said, giving Hinata and Kakashi each a hard look. "The last lair had some odd effects on my team. Myself in particular."_

_ Kakashi's brow shot up but he refrained from much more than a wordless sound. Hinata on the other hand, squared her stance, eyes narrowed as though daring anyone to mess with her and nodded once._

_ "Right." Her voice had lost it tremor and Sasuke approved believing she would be more than capable of handling herself._

_ "Then let's go." _

_ "Wait." Kakashi's arm reached out as if on instinct even though Sasuke had stopped long before he'd spoken when he realized why the fox hadn't moved any closer to them. "There's a barrier up. And if I know these guys, it's most likely the five point barrier." Kakashi snorted. "Predictable as they are, they are no less dangerous."_

_ Sasuke eyed the distorted shimmer that fluctuated before the small animal that appeared to have recognized him as it yipped and pawed at its cage. "So we tear it down."_

_ "Not so easy, Sasuke." Sakura voiced, green eyes hard. "The last time we came up against this, there was a trap laying in wait." Her voice trailed off and she look vaguely ill. Whatever the trap had been, it had obviously not been something she wanted to repeat._

_ "Sakura's right. We wouldn't want to be stuck fighting ourselves again." Kakashi sounded light, but his eyes were hard. _

_ "Fight yourselves? What, did they turn one of you __into a puppet__?" Karin asked, though she sounded sarcastic it was obvious she was really worried about that outcome. Sakura again winced but Sasuke couldn't be certain why the word "puppet" caused that reaction and there was no time to question it._

_ "No. It was literal clones of ourselves, who thought and reacted just as we ourselves would." The silver haired man was bland in his retelling, but its warning was clear._

_ "Oh." Karin was pale and scooted slightly to the back. He couldn't blame her, he wouldn't want to fight himself or Kakashi. Hell, Sakura was dangerous enough to Karin. _

_ "Well, waiting around won't help Naruto." Hinata voiced, strong in spite of the soft tone. Everyone took a moment to gaze in shock at the girl before Sasuke stepped up placing a hand on her shoulder, showing his support._

_ "Well, guess we won't get____anywhere until we try. Okay then, spread out and find the five seals, we need to break them all at the same time to bring down the barrier." Kakashi needlessly informed already setting up a signal and sending them off._

_ Finding the seals was simple, as was taking down the barrier. The trouble came as the pressure from the extended chakra use abated and a heavy disorientation consumed him._

Genjutsu. _Sasuke smirked to himself, Sharingan already blazing, prepared for anything, and came face to face with himself. _Clever bastards…_The other him smirked and opened red eyes marked by power and watched in horror as one slid to a perfect pin-wheeled madness._

What… is this?

**-2-**

His arm had shattered. Sasuke winced, trying to ignore the sparking pain that movement caused the limb. His body was suffering from the shock, and his temples throbbed with the over-use of his blood limit. He couldn't keep this up, and from the crimson that coated the avenger across from him, he was fairly certain the other couldn't either. The only difference was; Sasuke was still sane enough to know he had to stop soon.

The avenger's breath was labored; the eye with the mangekyou twitched with a constant tick, and the thick red liquid now bathed half his face. He'd be concerned that the other was going to bleed to death had he not come to the conclusion that this was of his own making. His fears wouldn't die from blood loss, nor was the nightmare to end anytime soon. Though, he had to wonder if he even could defeat this inner demon he himself had created. Was it possible to overcome something of that magnitude? Not as he was now, perhaps not for many years yet.

He grit his teeth.

He didn't have an option though, he needed to save Naruto, and that meant he had to summon the strength to face his ideals of strength. To face his short comings, and his own darkness….the darkness that would have killed the dobe to prove himself.

There had to be a weakness in this being. Certainly, there was the undeniable madness lurking in those eyes, the fact that he had nothing to lose, and the lack of purpose beyond vengeance, but none of those factors could aid Sasuke. _I will lose…_

"So, you have reached the only possible truth. You will die here, as you should have done years before. You are weak, and you will never achieve your goals as you stand now, and you know it." The other grinned and dropped low for another attack, "I will end your miserable existence."

His miracle arrived in the form of a hard grip to his shoulder. Sasuke gasped as he was forcibly thrown from the illusion. Blinking hurriedly, Sasuke found himself lying beside the rubble he had created with his Chidori when he destroied his seal. His arm was not shattered so much as twisted in an odd angle that had limited the blood flow and made it tingle. Sasuke frowned and flexed his fingers feeling the blood rush through.

"Sasuke." Kakashi's question was clear and Sasuke met the haunted eye of his once teacher. Whatever nightmares hid in Kakashi's mind had to be horrific to make the copy ninja look as bad as he did. His skin was pale and he was obviously clammy, a light tremble to his fingers made his entire arm quake. In a moment that would be masked perfectly, but he had seen it. Sasuke sat up and focused on himself. He was shaken and more than slightly disturbed by the images in his own head, but it wasn't something that would hinder the mission.

"I'm fine."

Kakashi accepted his statement and moved back to the others. They each seemed haunted in one way or another. Sai, for once didn't have a smile, Hinata looked as though she might cry and Sakura was frowning at the dirt with murderous intent. Karin was by far the worse, looking as though she had simply broken. She was staring off into the distance with glassy eyes, and she seemed to be whispering to herself. He debated a moment whether it was wise to offer her comfort, before walking to stand beside her.

He didn't touch her, didn't give her warm reassurances, and certainly didn't ask if she was all right. It was clear she was unwell, and her issues were her own to deal with, he simply stood there to remind her that she was not alone, and that whatever she had seen in her own head, it was not reality. It took a while but her muttering stopped and she blinked back to reality looking up at him, her expression much like a small child's.

"Sasuke-sama?"

"Hn." He kept his eyes on the opening where Kakashi and Sai were testing it for any other traps that might be lingering. "We will need a lookout."

It wasn't a lie, though he was certain she would know why he was offering her the position. She was the most shaken of them, and her skills in offense were the least powerful of all of them. She would be a hindrance in the battle they were certain to encounter inside. This was the perfect solution. It protected her pride and gave her an out and more time to compose herself. He chanced a glance at the girl and watched her frown, all the obvious factors falling into place in her sharp mind.

She could play the fool well, but there was a reason Orochimaru had kept her free from testing herself, and something as basic as this could never escape her, even as messed up as she was. "That would be best." She admitted, standing up and brushing herself off; effectively putting herself back in order. She rubbed her tears away and adjusted the glasses on her nose, one hand reaching to smooth a side of her head a bit—she still didn't bother with the other—before turning around, hands on hips to conceal their tremble. "Let's get this shit done."

Sasuke smirk proud of his teammate.

"Well, if we have a guard, we're ready to go in." Kakashi was back to sounding jovial and Sasuke was reassured by it as he stepped up and through the opening after the girls. "Tell me if you feel anything off." The whispered words were the only warning given before they were swallowed up by the earth.

**-2-**

The air inside the cave was dank and cloying. At first it seemed like any other enclosed place but the rank odor was not the result of decay and animal excrement. The smell was tangy and over whelming, and made most present cringe slightly. Hinata covered her nose a bit, her Byakugan capable of warning her far before that pose would cause her any problems.

Sakura was accustomed to the medical field and though she was obviously sickened by the overabundance of the scent, she was accustomed to it and probably was bracing herself for whatever she might encounter.

Sai was Anbu, so he didn't have a reaction at all, probably use to the smell and the feeling of being coated in its cause and Kakashi was wearing a mask, and besides that he was Kakashi and Sasuke knew better than to even think of the other reacting to the sight and smell of blood.

It seemed that the entrance was pretty simple once found. The narrow passage left little room for battle—a strategic move that would force them to file in, which would make their disposal easier—if the other's had hung around long enough after the seal had been broken, and assuming there was no other exit to the room. Sasuke tried not to focus too much on the thick aroma. It took a lot of blood to secrete something this potent more than one small dobe could donate alone.

At least he hoped.

Kakashi paused, one hand lifted in a fist. Sasuke sank lower to the ground so as not to be in the way of Hinata's Byakugan as well as looking around Kakashi at the opening beyond. From their angle it was hard to see anything. It was dark, most of the torches having gone out, but something glowed dimly from within the room. He assumed it was a single torch set to disorient when they came around the corner. From what lighting he could see, the dark stain of crimson smeared across the floor and splattered the ridged walls. Stomach churning with bile, Sasuke realized that perhaps the lack of light was not strategic so much as having been dosed by the spray that painted the walls in sharp arching angles and splatters.

An arm, severed and pale, lay not feet from the entrance.

"… there's no one there…" Hinata whispered, voice ringing with indistinct horror. "There's something farther back, a deeper room just beyond… but it… it can't be…"

_Kyuubi._

Sasuke had no doubt in his mind that Kyuubi had broken free or had at least taken over Naruto and that made his blood run cold. Naruto he could handle, Kyuubi was a whole other deal entirely. He reflexively swallowed and suppressed the urge to rub at his neck. He did not want to face her at the moment, but he supposed it was better than the alternative of Naruto being dead. _But… her chakra signature is too low…_

Kakashi looked back at him and he felt Sakura place a hand on his shoulder gripping it tight as though attempting to silently warn him on what to expect. He hoped it wasn't worse than the bloodbath Naruto had been in the Valley of the End, but he wasn't holding his breath. "Be prepared." Kakashi cautioned and then they moved into the room.

A lesser ninja would have vomited. Hell, Sasuke never thought he'd ever thank Ororchimaru for those horrific experimentations he'd witnessed, but in the face of this, it made stopping the sick from escaping him a less bitter struggle.

There were literal chunks of flesh upon the ground, smears of blood that held chunks that were either teeth, bone fragments or brain tissue—Sasuke wasn't going to look that closely—and limbs that had what looked like bite marks where pieces where missing or severed. Convulsively swallowing, Sasuke tried not to think too hard on the carnage and focused on the things in the room that had not once been alive.

There was some sort of flower on the ground, whatever color it had been before it was red now, so he chose to believe it had always been that way. Just beyond the flower he found fragments of metal. At first glance he thought it was rings—it would have been logical had he not already noticed that rings had certain mauled appendages still attached to them—and was a little sickened to find that the small fragments weren't metal but small black studs of some kind and that chunks of meat were still attached to some.

Hinata swayed a moment and Sakura stepped closer to her side to steady her. "I—I'm fine." It was the first stutter he'd heard since the mission had started and really, Sasuke couldn't blame her for it.

"Where to now?" Kakashi asked, his tone hard and wary, and Hinata stood up straighter her gaze sweeping over the mess.

"Over there," She pointed to the left wall; a shaded alcove much like the entrance was illuminated slightly, flickering. The closer they proceeded the brighter the light became, and it was apparent that the red tinged glow originated from this entrance, and with it the strong chakra signature—still far too weak for comfort—that Sasuke could never forget. "… the creature… its b—back there."

No sooner had she warned them that, then hum of chakra they had been sensing since the barriers dropped, flared up into a whirlwind of chaos. Sasuke was immediately pleased that he'd left Karin outside. _That's more like it…_

What he—and everyone present—were feeling, was the immense chakra of a demon; it was powerful and all horrifying without the capability to smell and identify with it. Karin was already messed up from whatever her nightmares had shown her, sensing Kyuubi and this massive amount of power would have simply destroyed her mind.

"We need to be cautious, what we will find in there is not something we can take lightly or even take on ourselves." Kakashi warned and Sasuke could tell he hated waiting as much as the rest of them. "Pakkun should be leading the others here now. We will wait for Yamato to—"

"Why are we waiting?"

"Because, Sasuke, no one here has the capability to take on Naruto at this particular juncture and hope to even stand a chance." It went unsaid that the massacre around them was a direct affect of attempting to do just that, no one really wanted to think about that.

"N—Naruto?" Hinata was now a pale color that couldn't be healthy. "Th—that chakra is…" Sakura placed a steadying hand on the girl's shoulder and the action caused her to jump slightly and spin around to face her.

"Yeah. It's him." Sakura gave a small smile. "Sadly due to his circumstances, he won't recognize us and it's too dangerous to proceed. On the up-side, at least we know he's alive." Sakura's hopeful injection was weighed down by the cold silence from both Sai and Kakashi. They were aware of how dangerous Naruto's current condition was, and the prolonged exposure to it could actually cause his demise.

That was unacceptable.

"Sasuke, exactly what are you doing?" It was a statement, not really a question nor was it really shocked sounding. Kakashi was well aware of what Sasuke was doing and what he was thinking, what he was really trying to ask was if he would have to restrain him from committing what he perceived as suicide.

"When we fought here last, I survived, and he had allowed her free reign." Sasuke imparted, his eyes never lifting from the doorway. "She is actually quite talkative."

There was a long stretch of time where that was assimilated into the situation, and for a while he was certain his old teacher was going to keep him from his Dobe, but after a time he relaxed and stepped half a step back a clear sign for Sasuke to proceed.

"Try not to die."

"Hn."

Sakura made a strangled sound in the back of her throat but didn't try to stop him, Sai, still surprisingly silent through the entirety of the endeavor, merely watched as he slipped beyond the door and into the room beyond.

If the previous room was a macabre scene straight out of a nightmare, this room had the makings of hell itself. What wasn't bathed in blood and chunks of flesh, was blackened with ash and soot. The smell in the room made him struggle to keep from vomiting. Sasuke swallowed hard against several dry heaves that left his eyes watering, and tried not to breathe through his nose. The acrid scent of burnt flesh, hair and the stench of the coagulated blood was enough to make his head spin, the utter lack of ventilation made it worse and for a moment he nearly lost his control to not expel his stomach contents. That would neither help with the smell nor his current physical state.

_"So, the Uchiha makes his appearance._" The cruel vibration to the voice made it impossible for Sasuke to mistake it for anything other than Kyuubi's. Surprisingly, it helped him to steady his stomach and gag reflex. A focal point was what every Uchiha needed and now that he had his back it was much easier to block out the rest of the world. Maybe he was obsessive, but it worked for him.

Kyuubi was crouched in the far corner next to a destroyed table of sorts. He wasn't too interested in the décor though it was clear it was made similar to the one he found at the coast, and beside the table were thick chunks of blue flesh and the shattered remains of the Samehada. Sasuke winced internally feeling a little bad for Suigetsu, yet another addendum to the "to-deal-with-later" portion of his brain, and he focused on the condition of his best friend. Naruto looked rather well for the predicament he was in, and Sasuke wasn't sure if that was an entirely good thing or not.

"Where is Naruto?" He made sure to make it more of a demand than a question. Kyuubi was first and foremost a being ruled and susceptible to power. Showing weakness here could be the end for both of them.

Red eyes, hidden behind the haze of chakra that engulfed Naruto's body in a fox form, narrowed in distaste. "_Asleep."_

The 'Kyuubi-field' wasn't strong enough to peal his skin and boil the blood, and he looked well, but Sasuke knew that looks could be deceiving, and until his dobe was back in the village and Tsunade had given him a clean bill of health Sasuke wouldn't relax. Yet, he couldn't help but notice how the chakra coiled closer to his form, its two tails flicking at slower intervals at Sasuke's appearance, almost as though it were retreating. _Perhaps it is a defense. Kyuubi certainly wouldn't want Naruto to die, she'd parish as well._ Sasuke didn't want to get his hopes up, but she seemed to be retreating a bit, as though knowing that with him there the danger had passed.

Either that, or she was luring him into a false sense of security.

"Wake him."

A crooked grin—he would bet it had more to do with baring teeth than an actual smile—split Naruto's face. Residual blood stained the teeth and Sasuke forced himself to believe it was the blonde's. "_Why should I?_ _He is behaving so well._"

"I need to talk to him."

"_Perhaps then, you should have taken my warning less lightly._" The teeth shone at him again.

"I wasn't aware that Naruto was weak enough to give into you." Provoking the demon wasn't the smartest move he could have made, but it was better than the careless banter they were currently engaged in. "Besides abiding a devil is never thought to be wise."

"Foolish mortal." The snarl and spike in chakra was expected, but the protective curl of the tails was not. Exactly what kind of threat did he pose? "Where were you when your mate needed you?"

How was he supposed to answer that?

Sasuke wasn't too certain what had just happened. It sounded as though Kyuubi were defending Naruto, and lecturing him on not being there to protect him. It didn't make sense and was completely out of character for the beast. Shouldn't she be gloating over her win? _No, there is something to be gained from this for her. It's not any caring for Naruto, nor is it concern, she is doing this for some reason I can't comprehend._ Sasuke felt justified with his findings. Kyuubi was a Demon and therefore could not be bound by the emotions of a human. Whatever her reasons were, it was not due to emotion that was for certain.

"Give him back to me." He added a note of steel behind his words and watched as Kyyubi's eyes narrowed further, those false tails thrashing around Naruto's form like a dare. "Or I'll make you."

A snarl marred Naruto's expression instantly and his mouth opened showing his teeth again. "Useless, selfish, blind, _male_." The growl was impressive as she made it from human vocal chords but Sasuke didn't let it show. So far she hadn't done more than threaten, meaning either Naruto was in worse shape than he thought, or she had no real intention of hurting either of them.

"Return him."

"One should be careful with the things they care most for. Your mate can only do so much, and should the kit die it will fall upon your lack of care." Kyuubi growled menacingly. "And I will not deal with the emotional back lash from its abortion."

"… the baby…" Sasuke's stomach bottomed out and he felt slightly light headed. He'd basically placed the infant as lost, had pushed it from his mind entirely and now, the demon was lecturing him about the child, as though telling him that it was fine 'no-thanks-to-him', but that seemed rather out of character for the creature, so perhaps she meant something else by her words.

"Yes, the scum you call offspring. It would have been better to have it expire. It could help in the breaking process of my container, but seeing as how I'd first have to live through his pathetic moaning and crying, I do not see a reason to expedite the process."

"Hn. Is there a point to this discussion, or are you simply stalling the inevitable?"

"Fool! Do you know what waited here? Do you know what your brother did while you weren't aware?" Her snarled words made his insides clench and Sasuke felt his calm slipping. He had not a clue what had happened, he could only guess but from Naruto's ripped clothes and Kyuubi-fied state it was clear he had not escaped unscathed, and he couldn't even begin to categorize the horrors his mind could create.

"Give him back."

"I told you last time, I would not, and in his current state you will not attack, so tell me, _Uchiha_ how do you plan to make me?" Red catlike eyes bore into his; threatening and deadly.

"Is this all that you are dobe? Incapable of even controlling your own demon?" His tone was cruel and cold, and he dug into his fear and anger to throw more of it into his inflection. Naruto always reacted to negative emotions. He'd step up and beat the snot out of him before he would put up with his abuse, and not even Kyuubi could hold him down then. A derisive snort and a smirk, "I expected more than this. Guess I should have known better."

"That the best you can do? He's incapable of hearing you where he's at. You are wasting your time—"

"Get up, Naruto, you pathetic waste of space! You no-good, dead-last, pain in the ass teammate! I refuse to be held back by your incompetence!"

A twitch.

"I didn't entrust you with my future so that you could slack off! I will not be humiliated by you, you hear me dead-last? Get your ass up and fight, or has all your boasting about becoming Hokage, been not worth a damn as well?"

Kyuubi's expression morphed into something both enraged and amused and then she was meeting his gaze, calculating him as one might calculate the delectableness of a pastry or snack. "One of these days, he will be deaf to your cries, when that day comes, I will enjoy the taste of your flesh and the crack of your bones."

"Hn."

The chakra bled away slowly, dispersing and leaving the room in total darkness, without much thought, Sasuke activated his blood-limit. Naruto was slumped on the floor, gasping for breath eyes staring blankly into the darkness. "… I'm… not… a…. dead-last… bastard…"

Sasuke smirked, feeling the tension pass and stepped up alongside the blonde, kneeling beside his head. "Yeah, we'll go with that for now."

"Ass-hole." Naruto didn't sound too displeased with him as he didn't even complain when Sasuke pushed his fingers through the sticky damp tangles on his head. Then again, Naruto seemed completely wiped out, and his memory was probably patchy at best. Naruto was too kind to take this whole situation lightly.

"Hn. Can you stand?"

Naruto made a half-hearted attempt to but only succeeded in flopping ungracefully on the cold stone. "… uh… no… that's definitely a no…"

"Dobe." The affection in the tone was clear but Naruto either didn't hear it or was okay with it, as he tilted his head enough to glare in his general direction.

"Fuck-off, you try taking on that bitch with the seal in tatters and then we'll talk about people being weak and dead-last."

"Obviously, it wasn't bad enough to render you speechless. Pity that."

"Shut-up and get me off this floor, it smells gross."

Pretending to be put out, Sasuke huffed as he lifted Naruto up to his knees. He wanted to be certain there were no other vital injuries before he attempted to bring him to his feet. It was fortuitous that he stopped as it was that moment that Sakura stepped into the room with a torch.

"Sasuke? Is everything ok—_Naruto!_" Sakura's screech had the other's following, each holding a lit torch of their own from the other room. Most stopped as the room was illuminated but Sakura seemed too focused on the blonde to really care about the mess she was surrounded by.

"Well, this seems anti-climatic." Kakashi drawled, his good eye focused on Naruto's form, which, no longer hidden by shadow and chakra, did in fact seem mostly healthy. "You just love to cause trouble, don't you Naruto?"

"Hey, no fair, I didn't—"

Hands glowing green, the pinkette slid to a halt beside them running carefully over Naruto's blood splattered skin. "Any aches? Tingling? Anything broken or numb?"

Naruto's chuckle was weak, but reassuring as he focused on their mutual friend. "I'm okay Sakura… a little fuzzy on the details but I feel fine."

"Yes, it appears as though he had this under control from the beginning." Sai commented pleasantly, as though the blood and remains were nothing but odd decorations. Hinata gave him a horrified look in response.

The worried motions of Sakura's hands didn't stop. "And the baby?"

Naruto suddenly went stiff in his arms.

"Dobe?"

Blue eyes were wide and unfocused, color draining quickly from his face. "H—he was going to kill… oh god, Sakura…" Suddenly those eyes focused far too sharply and moved to look at the girl. "The baby! Is it… did he—" Naruto flinched as Sakura returned to her scans and finally became aware of the room.

Sasuke knew exactly when the horrific details sunk into his mind and probably triggered several distasteful memories, as Naruto virtually seized up, his breath halting all together. He tightened his grip knowing that it was only the silence before the storm, and was not disappointed when the trembling started.

"Naruto, your—Oh, god, he's going into shock." Sakura supplied and like the key to the flood gates, Naruto fell apart.

It was somehow worse than the time in the hospital when Naruto had first been informed of his condition, even though there were no real screams. Naruto only released this pitiful sounding whimper and then started shaking, his hands rising to claw at his face silently, as though he could rip the terrible memories straight from his head.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no,_ no, no, no, no, no, no, no._"

"Naruto, calm down!" Sakura cried attempting to peal his hands from his face, but to no avail. Naruto was too far gone to listen; nothing was going to get through to him at the moment, nothing short of an actual mental knock down. _Will it work?_

Sasuke debated for all of three seconds before forcefully gripping Naruto's face and locking eyes with him. _It worked in the midst of battle. It should work now…_ Focusing on those terrified blue eyes, Sasuke forced his chakra to those blue depths and slammed his way into Naruto's mind.

**The halls were filled with water and sounds of screams and the crunch of bones. He could feel the residue of pain, the backlash of chakra and the burn of power that ripped at the chakra points and tore them asunder. The taste of blood filled his mouth and Sasuke was almost dragged under the surface of memories not his own. His head hurt from the extra input and he struggled to remain in control of his own thoughts.**

** The water rushed around his ankles, tugging at him incessantly making it difficult to walk. With a bracing hand on the wall Sasuke made his way down the hall. Fragmented conversations drifted though his mind, snippets of threats, and the rumble of a voice he could never forget.**

_** "…Tell me Naruto, how attached to this child would you say you are?"**_

** Fear, guilt, anger, it all rushed through him in a torrent of uncontrollable emotion and Sasuke felt himself choking on it. **_**Damn it, Dobe, must you feel everything so extremely?**_** The head rush was disorienting and the insight to Naruto's trigger. He could see why Naruto would have run to Kyuubi under those circumstances. It made sense, and Sasuke would not blame him for that, but it was apparent that Naruto did blame himself and was adamant about remaining so.**

** Rounding the last bend on uneasy feet, Sasuke made it to the alcove where Kyuubi's cage resided, and froze. The paper seal that had been upon the large doors was gone, in its place, carved into the metal itself was the Symbol of Konoha. He blinked several times wondering just what that meant, and had to worry over whether or not Kyuubi was loose now in Naruto's mind.**

** The giant furball shifted into view, still trapped behind the bars, then Sauske relaxed, deciding that the change of seal didn't really matter at the moment. Tsunade could deal with that, he just had to make Naruto calm down before he hurt himself further. Naruto's internal self was crouched before the cage, huddled in a ball, head nearly submerged in the water.**

** "Naruto!" He hoped the shout would snap him out of it, but the idiot just continued to lay there, so he sloshed his way over until he was directly over the other. The water was warm and thick and he really didn't want to know if it had turned to blood in Naruto's anguish or not, as he suddenly had the sensations of biting through flesh and bone.**

** Shaking free from the affects, Sasuke fell to his knees and wrenched Naruto up to face him. "Naruto, you will snap out of this right now and you will drag out that strength you have for everyone else and you **_**will **_**stop this nonsense do you hear me dobe?"**

** Naruto flopped in his hold a bit, not even affected by the bite of his fingers. Blonde hair hung in his eyes and the clothes—no longer tattered—were soaked through. "I—I killed them all… no I let **_**her**_** kill them… I… I failed I—"**

** They really didn't have time for this, and so, Sasuke did the one thing he knew would get Naruto's attention.**

**He slapped him.**

** "Wha… what the fuck?" Naruto snarled pulling himself from the water, blue eyes still upset and waterlogged—though that could be from the actual water soaking him—but the life was back.**

** "Are you finished acting like a child?"**

** "What?" Naruto asked, dangerously, and Sasuke shivered glad to see the anger. It was better than the panic that was for certain, and would serve them better.**

** "I asked if you were finished crying like a little girl."**

** "You fucking bastard! I just slaughtered people, I released Kyuubi and I think I might have eaten some body parts, and I'm fucking pregnant thanks to you! Excuse me if I'm a little emotional!"**

** A single raised eyebrow snapped the small control that Naruto had and Sasuke was tackled into the water. Naruto's hand was fisted in his shirt front and the other was punching at his face. Sasuke allowed him one good hit before flipping them and dunking Naruto under the water a moment before pulling him back up.**

** "You fucking prick!" Naruto spluttered, shaking his head and glaring. Sasuke had the absurd desire to kiss him then, but refrained. The point was to rile him up, not send him into more hysterics, and god only knew how Naruto would react after the last time they had touched intimately.**

** "Naruto, you need to calm down, Sakura can't help you if you keep clawing at your face and falling apart. Suck it up until we get back to Konoha where Tsunade can sedate you until you come to your senses."**

** Naruto frowned his eyes narrowing just slightly. "Aren't you supposed to be all sweet and understanding and trying to calm down the mother of your child?"**

** "Sorry, never heard of that before, and I'm pretty certain I never impregnated a female, so you aren't the mother of my child."**

** "Fuck you."**

** "Already did."**

** Naruto turned an interesting red color at that and clammed up. Sasuke smirked at him as blue eyes averted to the side and the silence resumed. "How are you here anyway?"**

** "Orochimaru's little trick seems compatible with the sharingan. I'm almost certain he invented it from a different sharingan technique."**

** "Well that makes sense… fucking Uchihas…"**

**He'd have to ask about that later.**

** "Are you going to be okay if I leave you alone in here?" His question made the blonde blink before he broke into a mediocre grin and punched him lightly in the arm. "Yeah. I might throw up on you though, so be prepared for that."**

** "Hn."**

Sasuke pulled back and true to his word Naruto's eyes opened, met his and then lurched to the side and vomited upon the floor.

"Naruto! Breathe, okay, breath!" Sakura said, obviously unaware of the time taken inside their minds.

"T—trying." Naruto weezed and slumped against Sasuke with little prompting. "I think… I think I might black out soon…"

"Okay, okay, just stay awake for a bit. I just need to run a few scans." Sakura wasted no time in her checkup, and this time it was easier to do without the interference of limbs and panic attacks.

"N—Naruto?"

"Hinata… hey… what brings you here?"

"… you okay now?" The poor girl was looking pale and shaky but she was holding herself together valiantly.

"Yeah, sorry about that… had a little freak out… better now." Naruto's words were slurring a bit, proof that he was getting tired. Hinata seemed to get that too as she met Sasuke's eyes and quickly activated the Byakugan.

"His chakra paths look okay."

"Yeah, they feel fine too." Sakura added. "Also, the baby seems to be well, but I'll need to double check with Tsunade." She sounded upset at her own inabilities and Sasuke sent her a small smile of reassurance. If she thought the baby was fine, it most likely was.

"'s all good… Sakura… its…." And Naruto was out. Shifting, Sasuke lifted him into his arms and stood. The others gathered around him as though wary he too might collapse. Sasuke wondered how bad he looked if they were acting like that, but shrugged it off taking several steady steps until they'd backed down.

"Let's go."

Sakura fussed a bit more, hur hands running over Naruto's head and neck, but followed quickly enough, the others just as quiet and subdued right behind her. No one spoke as they left the back room and entered the less bloodied one. Sasuke was hopeful that the return journey would remain as quiet.

It was Hinata who broke the silence.

"Did… did Naruto do all… this?"

Nobody really doubted that, but none wanted to voice it either. Sasuke felt his stomach roll again with the memories Naruto's mind had divested upon him. He swallowed back the bile and held Naruto closer. There were some things he would always stand in awe of Naruto for, this would be one of them. He doubted he would have been able to calm down if he'd experienced it first hand, and if Kyuubi had broken free inside of him… well, he never would have survived it.

Their silence was more than enough of an answer and the Hyuuga curled her arms close head bowing down. "H—how could he… this isn't like him at all. He wouldn't do this." She sounded convicted, her voice gaining strength with her words. Sasuke wasn't sure how to reply to that, as she was correct in her statements. None-the-less, how could he answer her question to her satisfaction, when he could barely wrap his mind around what he'd felt first hand inside Naruto's head?

"There is nothing more dangerous, or cruel, than a mother protecting her young." Sai quoted to the silence, and for once it seemed rather profound.

That, Hinata could accept.

**-2-**

**The building was old. It creaked and rattled with his every step, and as he ascended the stairs he wondered several times if the rotted boards would hold his weight or not. Before long he found himself in a hallway where the crying was profound and ringing.**

** Broken, harsh sounds of grieving made the walls seem colder than they were and the whole area felt torn and battered. Each room was more desolate than the last, and he couldn't imagine anyone trying to survive here, let alone the bright child that had lightened his entire world. Was this really where he lived?**

** The angles seemed familiar to him, like vague shadows of a memory but it was distant and hazy, and to be honest he didn't really want to recall this place at all. Pressing on he came to a door, the only one not propped open. The crying came from behind it, and he was momentarily unable to move beyond that final barricade. There was no turning back after that, and as he waited, staring at the spray-panted graffiti and the curse words and demeaning, derogatory statements against the bright soul inside, he realized that even if he did turn away, he would be unable to forget this place or the boy behind the door.**

**There was no turning back anyway.**

** The door opened without resistance, and on silent hinges revealing the small child huddled on a broken bed. He was the only swath of color in the room filled with tones of grey, and he seemed almost in danger of losing the vibrant vitality that separated him from the rest of his surroundings. He was by the child's side in seconds, ignoring the bed that was far too recognizable, and the room that echoed on the edge of recollection, his mind focused instead on the only thing that really mattered.**

** The only part of those dreams that he had bothered to retain…**

"**Shh, Naruto, don't cry. I'm here. I'm here now." Sasuke whispered to Naruto and pulled him into his arms. The blonde latched onto him tightly and without any hesitation, his tears soaked his shirtfront and it didn't matter to Sasuke at all.**

** "I tried, Sasuke! I tried to keep you but… but… they took… took you away! I'm sorry… I—"**

** He shook his head and gathered the other closer, a reversal of what he knew the other had done for him on multiple occasions. "Shh. I know, thank you for trying. I'm back now Naruto. This time, I'll take care of you. I'll take care of you."**

** As Naruto's tears finally dried up, Sasuke heard the wind fall silent, and the first rays of sun filtered in from the broken window. He never bothered to look up from the mop of gold buried in his shoulder, not even when the murmur of voices just beyond his consciousness tried to pull him free.**

**He was home.**

** Finally, completely, and truly.**

**Sasuke, was finally home. **

**A.N. Well, this turned out different than what I had planned. And took longer than I thought to write. Sorry for that. At the end here I was trying to point out that Sasuke mentally hasn't grown up. He hasn't really been "awake" outside of the nightmare of his memories since Itachi attacked him. Naruto woke him up and freed him from his own mental chains but Sasuke still hadn't woken up, thus his refusal to call himself 'Sasuke'. When he slipped again, he was forced to crawl back out himself and has now finally, truly begun to heal. Hope that came across, if not, I'll try and clear it up. Please let me know your thoughts. REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	23. Chapter 23

**A.N. Okay so a few people are still confused by Sasuke's "Dream/mind" Sequences, so here's how it goes: When Itachi slayed the clan Sasuke's mental mind shattered. His sub-consciousness (The part where most of his powers for the Sharingan lie, and the abilities to "enter" other's minds) was locked away. That is the "Child-Sasuke", whereas the consciousness that grew up with Sasuke was the "Teen-Sasuke" who was 'killed' by "child-Sasuke" when he woke up. The "Light/voice/Child-Naruto" in Sasuke's mind is the ideal he was clinging to, it isn't actually Naruto but the way Sasuke sees Naruto in his mind. Because he was clinging so desperately to that image he wasn't really healing but hiding away with that ideal. Hiding behind it. When Itachi broke into his mind Sasuke locked the image he had of Naruto away from him, and he locked it away in the memories he had of when Naruto "saved" him when they were children. That's why his mental plain "expanded" to include the village, and Naruto's apartment. He'd was Technically walking half inside a memory. They were fragments of his memory that he forced himself to forget. When he "found" Naruto again, he came to terms with himself, what he's done, and what he wants to protect. Now he is mentally healing. Naruto really is not in there with him at all, that "child" in his mind is his memories of Naruto, the way he sees the blonde, etc. I placed the scenes to match the sequence of events on the outside to be sorta poetic… guess that failed. Hope this clears it up a bit more. **

_**Kyuubi the Bitch**_

_Naruto_

Chapter 12: Understanding, Admitting, and Living

** "It will only hurt for a second."**

** The words echoed through the deeper chasms of his mind, clanging off of the pipes and corroded metal fixtures. The water rushed ever deeper, super heated and screaming with sensations. Naruto could barely focus beyond the perpetual screams to notice the cerise colored bubbles that trickled up around him.**

** _"Restrain him!"_**

_** "Damn it! It's just a beast!"**_

_** "Itachi!"**_

_** "The Samehada! ... oh dear god how can one being house so much power!"**_

** The words were hardly a whisper in the chaos of; fire, pain, agony, vengeance, the sweet copper tang of fresh blood bursting upon his tongue, the crunch of bone, the tearing of flesh, the sweet, sweet screams for mercy that will never be wrought. Naruto spun dizzyingly within the chaos, the chaos that was not him, the thoughts and utter joy of finally being free to show those pathetic humans what they were dealing with.**

** He knew it was Kyuubi, and he could vaguely recall the seal being shredded from the bars, but he couldn't recall being afraid. He'd been confused, but that was also lost in the blur of thought, sensation, movement, and _noise_. Itachi had left his mind just after that, Kyuubi had rammed thought the useless cage and escaped into his body. The rush of her chakra burned at his skin, ripped at his natural chakra points, and scraped at his mind. She wasn't going to allow him to regain control.**

** He was used to this kind of pain, expected it really, and yet, it was less painful than he could recall. Naruto was horrified by the fact that though his pain was great it wasn't the all-consuming, black-out sort of agony that had—as several people had informed him—skinned him alive, coupled with the fact that he was still somewhat aware of what was going on around him.**

** Flashes of sound, momentary images; a flower, a young girl, a boy with black studs across his skin and weird eyes, a man split between two colors, or was it two men who merged? The blue shark man and that god-awful sword, a being in a mask busy fighting with Itachi. Kyuubi steered clear of that tussle, focusing on the dangerous opponents that currently held her attention, and they were deadly. From what Naruto could see and sense, he knew that the only thing Kyuubi had over them was the sheer amount of power and control of that power. She took painful hits from Jutsus Naruto couldn't even begin to understand, and the studded man's eyes boggled him and kept him wondering just what that person was capable of, what those eyes were because it must be like the sharingan.**

** Apparently, the kid's technique wasn't the same as Sasuke's since Kyuubi faced him down and eventually won, but all the same, Naruto was aware that had he fought him, their battle would have been long and devastating. As it was now, it was actually rather pitiful.**

** He floated in and out of awareness, nauseated by the facts but unable to stop them because it wasn't safe yet, and how could he control the beast without the seal, and what if Itachi was waiting for him and…**

** …And it was suddenly silent.**

** Naruto had no idea how long the torture had lasted, but the overwhelming sense of contentment and satisfaction let him know that it was over, no matter the outcome. He shuddered deep below the rush of thoughts and water, choking on guilt and vomit, and fear, and tears, and oh dear god what had he done?**

** _Sasuke! Sasuke… what will he think… I broke my promise to him and... and what will happen to us now?_ The small flicker of life that was his child pulsed within him and around him, a basic comfort that let him know that for the moment the child was alive. How long that would last with Kyuubi free and her chakra flowing like fire though his form Naruto didn't know, but at that moment the baby was alive within him. That was a comfort at least, and a beacon of strength to cling to.**

** For the child's sake, he had to regain control of Kyuubi. There was no other option.**

** _"The Uchiha will not hear you, and he will not come for you." _Kyuubi sneered and he really wasn't surprised to find her presence all around him, though she was no-where to be seen. Was this what she felt when they spoke outside of this room?**

** _"You're useless mate left you to fend for yourself. He is unconcerned with the issues you face, so why bother hoping for his return? Why bother waiting for him at all?"_**

** "Shut up!" Naruto screamed into the darkness and attempted to rise to his feet but he was buried under the weight of power that she had them cocooned in. His body was in tatters, it was strange to be aware of that fact and yet be impartial to it as well. "The hell did you do to us you flea-bag!"**

** "_Only what you requested kit. I stopped them._" The pride and satisfaction in that one statement made Naruto's stomach roll and his arms shook with the attempt to hold himself heavy against the sick that raced up his throat. _"What's wrong? Can't handle the truth? You asked for this, and I saved us. Now shut up and be a good little human and sleep for a while._"**

** She didn't say it, but her intention to work on healing them was clear. And why wouldn't she? If the body died she did as well. His head felt fuzzy again, distorted and lackluster, he was fading fast.**

** "No… no… I won't lose to you… I wont… I wont…"**

** _"Its too late kit. It's far too late."_**

**Kyuubi didn't sound pleased by that.**

**-2-**

** It was the slow carding of fingers through is hair that woke him next. **

** "Wh… what?" He was floating in water. It was still warm but no longer painful, in fact it was almost soothing in an alien sort of manner. The water-logged walls hadn't changed, the fox was still in control, and Naruto was having trouble remembering much of what had happened to him although he had the distinct impression that he was better off because of that.**

** "You awake now?" The distinctly male voice was startling and had Naruto spinning around to face the mental intruder. Whatever he was expecting it was not the kind blue eyes and shaggy blonde mop of hair that greeted him.**

** He blinked, wondering if maybe he was imagining the man above him, because there was no mistaking who this person was supposed to be, and both answers left him a little more than shaken up. "I can't deal with this right now…"**

** The man smiled, his hand pausing in its comforting motion through his hair, the movement caused the white robe to shift and the flames running along its hems made him distinctly dizzy.**

** "I _really _can't deal with this right now."**

** "Naruto, I'm sorry but at the moment you don't have a choice." He was stern, but kind and it tore at his heartstrings enough to make his eyes water. It wasn't fair, in any sense of the word, for this delusion, dream, or whatever to be happening when Kyuubi was free and everything was lost. He had failed this man in everyway possible and he was being taunted with that fact now.**

** "Naruto?"**

** He pushed the hand away from his head and sat up. It was easier to move now, and he wondered if that had more to do with Kyuubi having completed healing him than any strength on his part. He wobbled once on his feet but forced his limbs to support his weight when the older man leaned closer as thought to assist him. He couldn't handle his kindness on top of the stress and confusion.**

**A pregnant man could only handle so much!**

** "What the hell are you doing here?" It was supposed to come out stand-offish and somewhat petulant, instead it sounded wounded and pathetic. Again the blonde man reached out for him and Naruto jerked back with a glare. "Don't touch me!"**

** The other looked slightly stricken before understanding guilt replaced it. "I am sorry Naruto, but there was no other way—"**

** "Shut up! It's not what you think."**

** "Oh?" He sounded unconvinced; he couldn't blame the guy really. Considering how hurt and pissed off Naruto was and how he was not trying to hide that fact, it would seem as though he was angry at him for placing the kyuubi inside his body. But that wasn't the case and he wouldn't stand for the Fourth Hokage—even a fake delusion he himself created—suffer under that kind of misconception.**

** "Yeah, it isn't. I… I was proud to be chosen. It sucked growing up an orphan, it sucked being treated like the demon, and it _really _sucks having body parts that don't belong to me," Blue eyes widened in shocked confusion but Naruto wasn't explaining his 'problem' to his hero. "But, you chose me for a reason, or I chose to believe you did, and I was always proud to have been part of what saved Konoha.**

** "I'm just… pissed off that I failed you, and I really don't know how to fix this mess I'm in now, and I'm probably talking to a figment of my imagination right now, which really doesn't help matters…"**

** The Yondaime laughed then, a deep, warm sound that was very similar to his own laugh, so much so that Naruto could help but wince. He'd always noticed the resemblance, always thought that there was some deeper meaning to his being chose, but he never dared to breath it aloud. Never dared to hope. _And now my dreams are mocking me…_**

** "I'm not imaginary Naruto."**

** "Yeah, because you would so tell me otherwise…"**

**Another chuckle.**

** "I'm a safety precaution left behind when I sealed Kyuubi inside of you." The man's smile was warm, but for the first time Naruto noticed it was wan. Like a shadow or a clone.**

** "A shadow clone."**

** "Precisely. I knew there was a chance of the seal breaking or coming 'loose' over time. Your mother warned me of that possibility." His expression softened at the term and Naruto felt decidedly awkward.**

** "M… mother?"**

** "Yes. Kushina, she…" He paused and took a deep breath. "There is a lot I need to tell you Naruto, a lot that I was working on that… was never finished due to my sudden death. I left this clone behind, hidden inside the seal in case anything like this happened. It was a fail-safe to protect you from Kyuubi should she ever break free.**

** "I guess I simply never considered the affects a demon's chakra could have on an infant. I wasn't aware of just how far you two would merge under those circumstances." The Yondaime paused, looking around the cage and sewer they stood in. Whatever he saw must have told him about their symbiotic relationship, either that or the clone was leaching information off of his memories. "It didn't help that your mother was already genetically compatible."**

** "Okay, yeah, you just lost me." Naruto frowned a hand gripping his head, forcing the headache back. Well, now he knew a spirit could in fact get one.**

** "Sorry, perhaps it would be best to start from the beginning."**

** "No, first tell me how to put the furry bitch back in her cage."**

** Yondaime smiled at him and nodded his head. "Well, due to your special circumstances, you have merged with Kyuubi to such an extent that you two cannot be separated without both of your deaths being the result."**

** "Well, ain't that just special." Naruto griped internally, though he'd honestly accepted that fact years before. Didn't mean he had to be happy about it.**

** "Yes, but it seems to have produced a silver lining over all."**

** "Okay, I give, what silver lining?"**

** The older man made himself comfortable, leaning back against the bars of the giant cage that now seemed far too empty and crossed his arms. 'She can't kill you. It is physically impossible for her to do so."**

** "What?"**

** "Where as before, her chakra was foreign and therefore it hurt you to use it, your continued exposure, aided by the progression of your merge, has built up a sort of tolerance to it. Her chakra is more or less an extension of your own at this point, that extends to her mind and will as well." He stopped for Naruto to process that, but he doubted he would ever full comprehend what was being revealed to him.**

** "So… what does that mean exactly? Can she be put back in her cage?"**

** "Of course, you are still the original spirit in this body, you are the alpha conscience, she has no choice but to succeed to you unless it means your death."**

** "Great! Then how do I do that?" Excitement was screaming through him now, maybe he hadn't screwed up too badly in his haste to save his newly achieved family. That hope was buoying him for the moment and he had to go with it or lose his mind.**

** "Well, you simply have to take command of your body back. I would suppose the same way you have managed before when she became too excitable."**

**That was so helpful.**

** "Uh… right. How do I do that? And what about the seal?"**

** The Hokage, father, here in his mind he could admit to it, his father straightened and reached out to grip his shoulder. The gesture was so comforting it was nearly painful, but this time he couldn't shrug the contact off if he'd wanted to. **

** "Naruto, as of right now, the seal is not necessary."**

** "What? How is it not necessary? What's to stop her from taking over whenever she feels like it and using my body to slaughter the village, or to kill off my new family?" He may have been yelling but he had a valid point as far as he was concerned. **

** "You."**

** "What?"**

** "Naruto, the seal was set in place to keep Kyuubi from ripping your body apart and finishing what she had started. Now that she cannot escape from you, there is no need for a seal, you keep her trapped and you can control her. And you must." The man was very sincere and straight forward. Naruto could see why he was such a well-loved Hokage, and it pained him that he had never had the chance to know him in person.**

** If the clone was this alive, he could only imagine how vibrant the real man had been, but that was a thought without purpose, because the man was dead and gone, and all that remained was the lineage he'd left behind in him. "This is going to go a lot like Ero-sannin's training isn't it?"**

** The clone must have figured out who he meant as he beamed and chuckled. "I'm afraid so. You'll have to figure out how to suppress her yourself. But, it looks as though it might be easier than expected."**

** "Huh? How do you figure that?"**

** "She seems at a loss as to what to do trapped in a purely human body. She may have all the power she always has but for the first time in her long existence, she is mortal in the sense that we know it. That, must frighten her, otherwise she would have left and attacked Konoha by now."**

** Naruto want to mock that. Kyuubi afraid? Yeah, right, and Sasuke liked roses, long walks on a beach, and playing with fluffy little Disney animals that sang to him. Then again, he was aware, in that mind-boggling way, that his body was still where he had last left it, if a little more vertical than before.**

** But that could be explained away by a seal or something else that simply trapped her inside. The five point seal was made to trap the tailed-beasts and that or something like it had definitely fallen into place before everything turned into a mass of color and sensations. So, her stationary position could be from that. Actually, Naruto was certain it was because of that. **

**Kyuubi didn't act on her feelings.**

** All the same, he wasn't going to argue with the man. Who knew when the jutsu would expire and this shadow clone would fizzle out of existence like the seal had done and then he'd be stuck with creating his own way of sealing Kyuubi up.**

** "Right. You mentioned needing to tell me some stuff?" Naruto prompted and the other nodded gravely, his smile fading into a slight frown, and the young man transformed into the highly acclaimed Fourth Hokage before his very eyes. It was impressive, though he guessed he was probably biased. The man was his hero and his father.**

** "Naruto, there were several things, dark things, going on while I was alive, and I fear those things have only come to fruition with my death." He paused, shoulders slumped, the weight of his life visibly upon him. Several steadying breaths later, and he seemed ready to divulge his secrets.**

** "Orochimaru left Konoha shortly after I was elected the successor for Sarutobi."**

** "Good riddance." **

** "Well, that is what we all thought, though his succession lead to dire consequences as a result." At those words Naruto winced and the Shadow clone nodded sagely. "Yes, he left to join an organization that had yet to hold a name, and inevitably it led to my death."**

** "The Akatsuki."**

** "Yes. I was unaware of most of their actions, I am still mostly unaware of their plans, all I know for certain I gained from your mother shortly after your conception."**

** "Okay… really didn't need that detail… dad." The last bit was croaked out and he paused wondering if maybe he shouldn't have voiced it at all, but the warmth in the look, the bright, proud smile, made the chance completely worth it. For a moment there seriousness of the conversation was placed on hold and he was just another kid with his father, but time was short and information was needed, so it was cut short with a quick squeeze of a shoulder.**

** "Right, I apologize."**

** Naruto smiled and remained quiet.**

** "Anyway, I was still in training when the first incidents made themselves apparent. Corpses were found tortured and mutilated, orphans went missing, small Ninja villages would be decimated overnight, nothing remaining to tell of their existence aside from the skeletal remains. It wasn't shocking really, the wars were over officially, but skirmishes and battles were still prominent. It wasn't that unheard of for the smaller villages to be attacked, in fact most didn't even notice this at all, I might not have noticed, had it not been for Danzo and his sudden request for another branch of security." The man paused to smirk a bit, "He wasn't too impressed with the Uchiha Police force." He seemed amused by something but didn't explain that bit, pressing ahead with his narrative.**

** "Kushina showed up conveniently when I started snooping around for information on the disappearances. Danzo's sudden request for a separate Anbu faction only made my suspicions worse." The clone paused for a moment in his tale to drive a point home, "I was under the impression he wanted the new Anbu group to watch the Uchiha clan, paranoid old coot that he was, and he probably got his way after my death, seeing as the only reason Sarutobi denied him was because of my influence. He and the council have obtained far too much power over the years, and they know far too many secrets to be changed. They are rigid in their old ways and I fear their prejudice will cause greater problems than their worth."**

** "Right. Kinda figured he was bad news, the ass hole sent Sai out to kill Sasuke when he was on an undercover mission!" Naruto grumped, "… as for those two old jerks, I already know about them."**

** The clone's brows furrowed in thought. "Then perhaps…" He shook his head, pushing it to the side, apparently deciding it was not worth the time to say it.**

** "Uh, hate to interrupt, but why was Danzo paranoid about the Uchiha clan? I mean they were a prominent clan of Konoha?" Naruto was genuinely confused.**

** Yondaime's clone took a moment, his mouth pinching a bit at Naruto's use of the past tense in reference to the clan before he answered. "During the Great Ninja Wars, the Uchiha clan was our greatest advisory. It wasn't until we joined forces to create Konoha that they ceased to be a threat. But to those who lived through those first few years of peace, who could remember the fear of sharingan eyes, I imagine, it was impossible to trust them completely."**

** Naruto guessed he could understand that, didn't excuse the fact that those three were ass-holes, but he could comprehend their reasoning. _But damn… just how old are they?_**

** "History lesson aside," the clone gave him a soft semi-smile before returning them to his tale. "Kushina was the sole survivor of one of those villages, and we brought her into protective custody. She claimed she couldn't recall what had happened as she had been quite young when the attack took place, and that she had been taken someplace dark and underground. She couldn't recall much, and it was assumed that whatever her captors had wanted with her, they had found or given up on. It would be sometime later before she told me the truth.**

** "I became further interested when the current head of the Uchiha clan, Fugaku, came to me with news that his wife and unborn child had gone missing. Kushina had just realized her own impending motherhood, so I was emotionally invested in finding Mikoto and the baby that you know as Sasuke."**

** Naruto felt a chill run down his spine and a thick unease settle low in his gut. He had wondered, and heard hints from Kyuubi, but didn't want to believe it, he still didn't, but now he couldn't simply ignore everything either.**

**Sasuke was involved.**

** Far more so than either of them could guess.**

** "I'm still uncertain of what was done as Mikoto remembered very little, but it was hypothesized that someone using the forbidden Mangekyo Sharingan techniques could be involved. That lead to some research, during which Mikoto vanished four more times, each time returning unharmed with little to no memory of the events. **

** "Fugaku then came to me with a story that was as impossible as it was fantastical. Apparently, there was a battle for the position of the first Hokage after the creation of Konoha. Of course it's in our history and even memorialized in statues at the location of their duel, but details of this other contender have been lost with time. Or, more accurately, wiped out of existence." He paused to catch his breath.**

** "The leader of the Uchiha clan, Madara, was the one who had stood against the First Hokage and lost that battle. He was then thrown out of the village for his numerous attempts to break the village apart again, or so it is said. Fugaku explained that it was the Uchiha clan itself that threw him out for his disquiet, and it was said that he was the last to acquire the long sought after Mangekyou."**

** "Sasuke's dad thought it was Madara taking his wife." Naruto didn't need the confirming nod to know it was true. Kyuubi had already confirmed the man's unusually long life and his penchant for vengeance—hell, that was an Uchiha stipulation, it was practically a genetic flaw—and if his clan had thrown him out, then it would be his clan that he would get revenge on.**

** "He was most concerned because that particular level of Sharingan was rumored to give the ability to walk, control, and conform another's mind and soul."**

** Naruto was reminded of Itachi's, and before that Sasuke's, bizzar tour through his head and it made him feel a little ill. "Kyuubi mentioned something about that." Naruto crossed his arms, trying to recall exactly what it was she had said, but it was all pretty much a blur in his head. "Come to think of it, Sasuke took a walk through my mind once, put Kyuubi in her place really quickly too."**

** "Exactly!" The clone now sounded highly excited over the discussion, and he felt proud for reasons he couldn't explain. "Fugaku believed that Madara was after Sasuke for some reason. It was as he was trying to convince me of this idea that Kushina came clean. **

** "She wasn't certain who was in charge, but a man known as Leader of the Akatsuki had sent her to Konoha to keep me distracted. She confirmed Fugaku's fears that Madara was planning to use the connection between the Uchihas and Kyuubi to cause a rift within the village. She didn't know all of the details but he was planning to use this as a means to create a new, no, better world." He paused allowing Naruto to absorb the information overload. There was so much to retain and he just knew he wouldn't recall all of the details, still he needed to try.**

** "So… he used Kyuubi as the tool of vengeance on the clan?"**

** "Yes. If Kyuubi attacked the Uchiha's would know who had done it, but because they were so secretive about their history it would never be believed that Madara himself was still alive. Therefore the fault would fall upon those in the village."**

** "But, if they kept the secrets so close, how would anyone know that Kyuubi could be controlled by the Sharingan?" Naruto interrupted. It had certainly been a shock to him.**

** "The elder's, Danzo, and the older ninja's still remembered the War, and there were still stories. Most were spoken of in awe because the Uchiha clan had joined Konoha, but the fear of them was still present."**

** It was all starting to make a sick sort of sense to him. "That was why he had to go to you… and why Danzo was insisting on a separate Anbu to watch the Uchiha clan." His voice was a harsh whisper. The prejudice hadn't started with him or Kyuubi, and it had only grown since then, like a cancer.**

** Like a slotted piece of a puzzle, Naruto jerked his eyes up to look into matching blue and felt his stomach drop inside of him as his body went cold. "That's why Itachi did it."**

** The clone closed his eyes in pain and sighed. "So, I was right about that as well."**

** "You knew?" Naruto was suddenly furious. If the Yondaime had known why hadn't he set up precautions for that sort of thing? Why didn't he save the Uchiha clan, Itachi, and Sasuke?**

** "It was a hypothesis only. At the time I was busy trying to figure out what it was Madara saw in Sasuke. It wasn't until Kyuubi attacked and I was sealing her away inside of you that it hit me. Both what this could mean, as well as what Sasuke was supposed to be used for."**

** "You lost me again." Naruto held his head, temples pounding.**

** "I'm sorry, I'm jumping around again, hind-sight will do that to you." The clone took a deep breath and began again. "Your mother told me that the experiments performed on her were a test of sorts, to see if the human body could contain mass amounts of power, or chakra that was foreign without dying; in this case Kyuubi's."**

** "Wait, so mom held—"**

** "No. But she did hold the demon's chakra inside as a storage unit; it was later used to summon Kyuubi into Konoha." He grew quiet, eyes down cast and sad. "It was what eventually killed her."**

** Naruto swallowed the lump in his throat uncertain on how to react. Right now, all his mother was to him was a faceless name. He'd adjusted to the fact that his parents had died during the battle with Kyuubi, to hear this now was… odd. He wasn't torn apart by the news, but he wasn't completely unaffected either.**

** "Sorry, I'm off topic again."**

** Naruto shook his head. There was no need for an apology, and he had been morbidly curious as to how she'd died.**

** "My point was that Madara was setting things up so that I would have Sasuke in mind when choosing a container for Kyuubi. If I sealed the Kyuubi inside of Sasuke, then died, the council would take over and force Sarutobi back into the position as third. At which point he would have no way to fight against them and their paranoia and the Uchiha's would be persecuted, it would cause a rift that would accumulate in a secession and or massacre, that would ultimately send Sasuke to Madara and would then be the perfect weapon in his arsenal." He concluded with a chilling force. Naruto looked down horrified at what had become clear only in the moments of death. What kind of guilt would that leave behind? He bit his lip not wanting to confirm the man's doubts and fears, but he could not lie to him either.**

** Resigned, Naruto opened his mouth. "Yeah, that would make sense, and that's pretty much how it happened." Naruto paused to look at the open cage and then to himself before looking back at his father. "Well, mostly."**

** "I was afraid it might." The clone sighed. "I didn't even think of the after affects until I was sealing Kyuubi inside of your tiny body. My only thought was that if your mother could hold enough of the demon's chakra to allow it to summon from her body, then you could contain the Kyuubi entirely. I was right, but sadly, I hadn't bothered to discuss things with Sarutobi.**

** "He had been retired for a while; I hadn't thought it wise to unleash such bizarre and concerning hypotheses until after I had more proof. Apparently, that came too late."**

** "Yeah. You sealed her in me, and Danzo got his own Anbu, for whatever good it did him. Itachi was raised to be the perfect ninja to protect the clan, but it backfired when they used him to kill the clan off instead."**

** The clone closed his eyes, clearly pained. "Of course they would."**

** "Hn. The only way to kill an Uchiha…"**

** "Is with another Uchiha."**

**Naruto was feeling sick again.**

** "So, it is already far too late."**

** "Naw." Naruto interrupted, standing up straighter. "The way I see it, you messed things up for the assholes pretty badly when you chose me instead of Sasuke. It's certainly caused problems for them, and I'm not real clear on the details, but I'm pretty certain that most of the Akatsuki aren't going to be getting back up." His words brought another wan smile and a larger hand reached out to ruffle his hair.**

** "I suppose that's true."**

** "Yeah. Besides that, as long as I know about it, I can pass it along right? I mean, I am going to be Hokage someday. At least if I know this, I'll be aware of what to look out for."**

** That warm proud smile was back and it left him feeling a little giddy. "That was the reason for this discussion after all." The affectionate rub stilled and the other's eyes went a little distant. Naruto knew then that the jutsu was ending. He heart ached and his good mood plummeted a bit at the notion, which was irritating since he had expected as much from the beginning. All, the same, Naruto had the most infantile urge to reach out for a hug, but he was neither a child, nor a girl and he would to sacrifice his pride for that.**

**Turned out, he didn't have to.**

** In a move that startled Naruto, the other's gaze focused sharply on his and the hand on his head pulled him into a tight embrace. He was assaulted by the scent of his father, and he was surprised to find that the man smelled like the wind that raced through the center of Konoha in the early spring months. It was no smell that could really be labeled, but it reminded him of that, and he buried his nose in breathing deeper to capture and memorize it.**

** "I am, and always will be, proud of you Naruto. Remember that." The words were gruff with emotion and he found his throat constricted tight enough that he couldn't even breath. He hadn't even realized how much he'd wanted, no, needed to hear that until the words had been uttered to him, and now they were enough to leave him reeling; as though the information overload wasn't enough.**

** He clung to the clone, soaking up the residual affection his father had had for him, locking it away deep inside. He might never be able to tell anyone about this, and perhaps no one would believe him, but he would know, and that was all that really mattered.**

** He felt the other shift a kiss was placed to the crown of his head. "You were always loved, dearly, by both of us Naruto. Always."**

** The words echoed in the air even as the clone squeezed him one last time before he was dispersed with a cloud of smoke and a soft popping sound.**

** Naruto allowed himself a moment. A single, fragile break in time to be that small child that had desperately desired the love of a parent; the reassurance that he had been wanted and loved for at least a single moment in his life by someone, anyone, other than himself. The words held healing capabilities, and meant everything to that small child.**

** Then, the moment passed and he turned to face the open cell with determination.**

** "It's all up to me, huh?" He leaned his weight onto one leg, crossed his arms and tilted his head, regarding the massive cage that had once held the demon. Correction, that still held the demon, when she wasn't in possession of his body. He could still see her chakra floating beyond the bars, and wisps of her consciousness caused flickers of light to dance within its confines. **

** Well, it had been her home for nearly 17 years, it was probably the only familiar thing left to her, and seeing as she couldn't leave his body anymore, it would be logical for her to keep to areas she knew. That at least was a natural instinct. "But, how can I use that…?"**

** Naruto sighed and bit his lip contemplating his options. "Well, if I can do it, then I will!"**

** Four hours later Naruto still didn't have an answer and was getting impatient. "Damn it! How the hell am I supposed to put her back in here and lock her up without a fucking seal!" Kicking hard at the water of his memories and thoughts made him feel little better, but it was some form of action and that was better than his current inaction. "What am I supposed to do?"**

** His words echoed through the halls and reverberated back to him helplessly giving him no answers and he sunk into a crouch, his head hanging down between his knees. _There is a way, he said there was, I'm just not seeing it… okay, treat this like another one of Jiraiya's crazy lessons._ Naruto frowned. _But I don't even know where to start…_ The irritation was back and he let out his breath in a harsh exhale.**

** "How am I supposed to pull this off if I don't even know where the starting point is?" as his words died away he became aware of the whisper of memory. Usually, he tried not to listen to it, seeing as it did him little good to reminisce here, especially when Kyuubi was still free. But, he'd felt the shield drop sometime ago, and though Kyuubi still had yet to move beyond wherever she was at, Naruto was worried that her complacency wouldn't last long. So, taking a leap of faith, Naruto looked down at the water.**

** Reflections, barely their and rippling with the movement of the lapping liquid, showed hazy images that he could recall with ease. **

** He was teaching Konohamaru how he'd invented the Sexy Jutsu.**

** Well, that was odd. Why was that memory so close to the surface of his thoughts all of a sudden? He had hoped his sub consciousness was attempting to give him a starting point, but apparently it was as stupid as everyone usually accused him of being. That was rather depressing on a whole.**

** Naruto returned to glaring at the cage.**

** A few minutes later and another memory poked at him for attention. He shook it off at first, but it was insistent, and since no miraculous ideas had struck him from staring blankly at the metal doors he glanced down once more. _If this is another useless memory I swear to god…_**

** It was his first few lessons with the Rasengan.**

** Well, at least that was slightly more helpful than the other one, still a little useless as it was more of his epic failure rather than his creating his own jutsu.**

** Naruto blinked as the hazed memory him smudged the ink on his palm to form the Konoha leaf as the two images suddenly made inexplicable sense. Either that or he was grasping at straws, but hey it was better than nothing.**

** Naruto looked up at the cage and then back to his palm a few times before daring to try and voice his thoughts aloud. "I made up my own jutsu. I did it by modeling my idea off of something that already existed… I was able to focus better when I had a symbol to place in mind that represented not only what the technique should do, but for what purpose I was learning it…" Glancing up at the metal cage, to the discolored spot where the seal had once rested, Naruto grinned. "This just might work."**

**-3-**

** The symbol had been easy to carve into the metal once he'd finally convinced himself that he could change whatever he wanted in this place, it was his mind after all, and he stepped back to regard his work. The Konoha leaf reflected back at him, a scar upon the sleek surface, a reminder of why he couldn't fail; the reason he had to succeed. He could already picture in his mind how the symbol, currently split between the cage doors, would seal with a flash of his chakra when the doors closed.**

** He created it with the thought that unless he willed his chakra to unseal it, the doors would remain locked. He'd left the imperfections where her chakra could leak over to heal him, as it was impossible to completely seal her away. She was a part of him now, as degrading as that was to him it was a fact he was best off accepting quickly and simply dealing with it. But with his chakra locking it in place, it guaranteed Kyuubi could not 'take over' unless expressly granted by him.**

** It wasn't the symbiotic relationship his father had tried to impress upon him, but it would work. Besides, Kyuubi wasn't house broken regardless of the impression the clone had had of her. It was better if she couldn't get out at all.**

**Now all he had to do was drag her back in.**

** A flicker of chakra drew his attention as suddenly Kyuubi was sending sensory input to him.**

**They weren't alone anymore.**

** "Shit. Couldn't wait four minutes?" Naruto whined and tried to will Kyuubi back into her place. Her amused chuckle echoed down to him and she didn't even have to speak to him to express her amusement at his attempt. **

** Naruto kept trying regardless, throwing himself at Kyuubi's control and will and trying with all his might to exert himself as the dominant personality. It did little but irritate her and leave him panting in the water of his mind. The only consolation was that she had not made a move to attack the others in their immediate vicinity. "This is bullshit! You have to listen to me you crazy bitch! Give me back my body!"**

** _"And why would I do that?"_ She rumbled down to him. It was clearer than before and he could guess that she hadn't spoken aloud this time so much as sent the thought to him. _"When your mate is here to entertain me."_**

** Fear made him turn cold. "Leave him alone."**

** Her amusement was clear in the sudden vibrations that pulsed through the cage and caused the chakra with in to glow a brilliant red. _"Or what? You cannot do anything to stop this, just as he can do nothing but complain himself."_**

** Rage made his form shake and the water bubbled around his ankles, his own chakra rising. "Leave him alone." He would not say it again.**

** She didn't bother responding this time, but he was aware that she still had not attacked, and after a while of focusing and pushing his will against hers, the briefest crackle of sound impeded on him.**

** "Dead-last! I will not be made a fool of… get up… all you are?" It was fragmented, but clearly Sasuke's voice, and from the sounds of it, he was insulting him again. That surprisingly cheered him up.**

** "Fucking Uchiha." Naruto muttered affectionately. Sasuke was so very predictable, and it was grounding to know that. "I'm so kicking his ass for that." Shaking his head, Naruto focused on the small hand-hold he'd achieved in his consciousness and pulled.**

** Only one mind could be there at a time, and if he had to he'd bodily throw the bitch from control. He focused on his chakra, amazed to find he had any at all, but then again his first trimester was almost up regardless of the shit Sakura had spouted—or maybe he'd lost the baby—Naruto shivered and threw all thoughts of that aside—and pulled at Kyuubi.**

** She resisted as he'd expected, but she gave up rather quickly, and the force he'd exerted seemed excessive as it through him headlong into his body.**

Everything ached, and his mouth tasted foul and musky. Naruto blinked slowly, his perceptions blurry and images distorted in his mind. He probably still had a concussion. He could recall Itachi, Kyuubi's hostile takeover, talking with his father's clone, and the seal—he was damned proud of that actually—and subsequent release, but details were fuzzy and probably would be for a while until he'd had time to assimilate everything from his sub conscious and consciousness.

"Dobe." Sasuke sounded infinitely relieved to see him, and Naruto couldn't help but force his head around in the general direction of his friend. The glow of the torch hurt his sensitive eyes and only made the actual blur worse, but he didn't turn away.

He couldn't.

"… I'm… not… a dead-last… bastard."

Sasuke just smirked at him.

**-3-**

He woke up in the hospital.

"This is really getting old." Naruto grumbled not impressed with the stale walls that were becoming more familiar than the ones of his bedroom. Well, Sasuke's bedroom, Naruto really hadn't stayed at his apartment much as of late. He really wasn't certain why he was keeping it actually, only that he felt embarrassed whenever he thought of terminating his lease. That was beside the point though, as he was too comfortable with waking up in this room. _Is it the same one? I think I recognize that water stain…_

"I'm pleased to hear we agree on that notion." The deep drawl didn't come from the space between him and the wall as he was becoming accustomed to, but it was beside him none-the-less. A little shocked—and alternately not so—Naruto turned his head to find Sasuke slouched in the chair beside him looking tired. His eyes had shadows under them, it was clear he'd been sleeping in the chair, or at least in those clothes, and his posture was very similar to a drowned cat, even his hair was even drooping. That was actually quite impressive, and Naruto blinked at him several times to give it the proper respect.

"What are you doing here?"

Sasuke scowled at him, dark eyes glaring in that usual pissy manner and it made Naruto grin in response.

"Baby elephant is back I see…"

"Hn." Sasuke's head tilted down a bit and his hand ran through the dark locks messing the limp strands into a tangled tizzy, that still couldn't get its normal lift. "How do you feel?"

Maybe it was the way he said it, the weight to the question and the weary way Sasuke was acting that made him answer, but Naruto was almost certain it was the oddly calm and rather neutral conversation they were having. Any minute now Sasuke would explain his reason for being at his bedside, why he wasn't already gone again and whatever the reason, Naruto didn't want to face it, nor the opposite which would be the inevitable goodbye that was becoming as routine as the wake-up-in-hospital ritual.

So, he stalled.

"Meh, hungry, confused, and really sick of white."

The head tilted back up, face framed by long pale fingers as dark eyes regarded him carefully. "No pain? Numbness? Strain?"

"When the hell did you become a medic ninja?" Naruto asked making a face then quickly lifted his hands to forestall an answer, "Wait, never mind, it probably involves Kabuto and I do not need to hear about that…"

Finally a lopsided smirk. "Dobe…"

"Hey, the guy is messed up! Seriously, he's got some issues. Whatever you learned from him," Naruto shuddered to make his point and received an unimpressed eye-roll in return.

"Answer the question, idiot."

"Questions, it was plural." The glare could have melted steal. "Right, No. No. And, no. So, how long I, been out this time?" He'd meant to keep the mood light but it sunk rather quickly with that question. _Land mine… ouch…_

Sasuke's expression turned blank, but not unreadable. It was the stony expression he took on when he was concerned and worried. It was nice to see it but also rather depressing as it meant the conversation was now taking the turn he'd hoped to avoid completely.

"A week."

"What? No shit? A whole week? Damn, please tell me you at least went home to bathe in that time."

He was stalling, and he was certain that Sasuke was aware of that and was allowing it only because Naruto had been out for an entire week. Sasuke was giving him a chance to assimilate what he remembered on his own so that informing him would be easier. Problem was, Naruto wasn't sure if he even wanted to get to that point.

_A whole week? What the hell did that?_ His memories were mostly a blur of color and sound too much scrabbling for his attention and turned his focus back to Sasuke.

Naruto blinked, uncertain how to react to the outfit he was wearing. It seemed casual, as was different from anything else he'd worn previously, but the Uchiha crest was stitched into the shoulder of what otherwise looked like a dark turtle neck shirt. It looked a little like a jounin undershirt. It suited Sasuke, though Naruto had to wonder where he got his clothes. _Maybe there's a store of them… or he raided Itachi's closet—_Naruto broke off as the jumbled images returned in segments.

Itachi in his mind.

Itachi's memories.

A hand of chakra coming toward his belly.

A death threat to their baby.

Fire in his veins.

Blood.

Death.

Carnage.

Itachi in a corner fighting someone else.

Naruto gasped, his hands flying to his stomach.

"The baby is fine, if a little underweight. Tsunade said you need to increase your food intake when you woke up." Sasuke said glibly from the side. No, not glibly, cautiously, as though making sure not to step on any emotional land mines. It was kind of him, but it was unnecessary as was his reassurance when Naruto felt the soft flicker of chakra that symbolized their baby. Naruto let out a large sigh and flopped back against the bedding.

"It was a close call a couple of times…" Naruto explained, and from Sasuke's stiff posture and silent pursing of lips, he had an idea of that but probably didn't need the details. "So, any idea why I was out so long?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, a sign of his impatience to know what all Naruto recalled, but answered anyway, his voice still calm and even. It was nice, though Naruto was gaining some amusement from making him try so hard. "Well, Tsunade has no real clue aside from the fact that your chakra stores were low and irregular. Far more-so than your current condition would explain."

Naruto was tempted to make Sasuke say the word; 'pregnant' but restrained himself.

Hell, he couldn't even say it, it would be a little cruel to make Sasuke do so, especially when he was being so nice. It would be like kicking him in the balls, and Naruto still wasn't female enough to do that yet. "Huh… so any hypothesis, or is it just another oddity doomed to never be explained?"

Sasuke glared at him, his hands gripping the fabric on his knees. He was wearing sweat-pants. Naruto took note of the soft look and how it reminded him of the casual clothes Sasuke usually wore around his house in the evenings. It was irritatingly nostalgic.

"How much do you remember Naruto?"

Naruto sighed and closed his eyes again doused with the blur of chaos. "I remember Itachi grabbing me. He did that weird thing you did to snap me out of Kyuubi's control… uh, we sorta fought… I woke in a room… on a table." His heart rate picked up again and Naruto scowled at his own weakness. "He threatened me… and the baby. I snapped…" Naruto trailed off as the sick closed his airways and made him gag.

"Naruto." Sasuke's voice was stern his grip on his shoulder just as harsh and it brought him away from the memories and out of the panic. "What happened after that?"

"I—I…" He swallowed hard and scrunched up his face. Damn it, he was stronger than this, and he had made that choice all on his own, it was time to face the consequences of those actions. Besides, he had far more to worry about than what had already happened. Of course this put him on the defensive and made him snappish, but it was better than freaking out. "I had no other choice, my chakra was gone and he was going to abort the baby, so I… I went to Kyuubi, but the fucker followed and I don't know how he did it, he tore the seal off and the she got out and… and, oh god, I can't even remember what I did." Naruto felt nauseous and his mouth was oddly dry, tongue thick from his confession.

He awaited the judgment from Sasuke, after all he'd promised not to allow Kyuubi to get control and here he'd just thrown that out the window. _But what else was I supposed to do? He would have killed the baby and I promised to protect it and, and, damn these hormones!_ Naruto mentally snarled when his eyes started to burn. The last thing he needed to do now was cry.

"Well, I assume then that your chakra displacement is from that new seal you made on the cage doors. It would also explain your reaction when I first arrived to set you straight." Sasuke relaxed a little more into his seat and it was clear he was glad he didn't have to inform him of the massacre and Kyuubi's break-out. "Tsunade agrees though the official paperwork states that you suffered from the effects of the Samehada blade."

Tsunade was covering his ass again. Naruto smiled to himself. "Yeah, I guess I owe you all a thank you since I'm certain you all are taking the credit for the… uh, battle."

"Hn." Sasuke leaned back his hand moving from Naruto's shoulder when he crossed his arms, a clear sign of distancing himself and Naruto frowned missing the contact absurdly. He pondered the idea of reaching out for that hand but decided against it. He may have figured out his feelings for the Uchiha, but Sasuke hadn't made his intentions clear. Sure he'd been very clear on the trust, friendship, and needing an heir issues but romantic feelings were never brought up, so Naruto refrained. "As of right now, your condition, and the details of the rescue are being kept quiet, along with the investigation of the remains."

"Investigation? Why do they need that?"

"To figure out which missing Ninja were killed. It's been rather difficult on the whole I hear."

His stomach flopped. "Oh…" He swallowed as those dark eyes continued to stare at him, boring holes into his skull ruthlessly. "… uh… is Itachi… was he…" He trailed off uncertain of how to proceed. There was so much about the bastard, so many conflicting views and ideals that Naruto couldn't even think of them all, let alone tell Sasuke, and if the other was dead then it really wouldn't matter.

"No. Itachi's remains have not been found, I doubt they will." There was both relief and detest in the tone and Naruto wasn't sure what he felt because of that. Itachi was cruel, calculated, but he was also just trying to protect what was left of his family. He was trying to protect Konoha even now, at least that was what it seemed like, but Sasuke would never accept that right now, and Naruto didn't have the conviction, nor the energy to fight for the bastard. "It's more likely that he escaped."

_More likely, or do you just hope he did Sasuke?_ Naruto breathed slowly, pushing that thought down and away. "Oh. So, you're going after him again?" Better to nip that in the bud right now; like pulling off a band-aid.

"No." Sasuke's response was surprisingly quick and Naruto looked up startled catching the slightly widened gaze of the Uchiha. A red flush stained his cheeks a bit and he coughed clearing his throat. "… no… it can wait."

He was stumped.

"What, Dobe?"

"Are… are you blushing?"

The red infusion grew worse as did the scowl. "Shove it up your ass, Dobe."

Holy shit, he really was blushing. Naruto couldn't stop the maniacal laugh he gave then, responding without much thought. "Oh no, I already have a baby in me, nothing else is getting up there!" He was joking of course, but the serious expression that fell over Sasuke's face then, the lack of humor made Naruto's mirth trail off into an awkward sort of chuckle that eventually just died. Silence settled in and it wasn't the nice comfortable kind. No, it was the kind that itched and irritated like some sort of skin rash.

He suddenly wished he was still unconscious.

"Uhm… look, sorry for cutting your mission short and… er, well, possibly taking your revenge away." Naruto refused to look up from his hands when he said this, not wanting to see Sasuke's reaction. It was a dick move, he knew, waiting for Sasuke to take the initiative and console him, but now he was worried he'd crossed some line or insulted the prick, not to mention he felt guilty for what he'd just apologized for. Even if Itachi had escaped, he'd just lost Sasuke his immediate vengeance by calling him back to Konoha and making it clear that he was incompetent to care of the child inside him. "I mean, if you want to go you can, I have my chakra back now so, this won't happen again… not to mention Kyuubi's seal is really complicated now and it won't tear, at least I don't think it can… it's a mental thing you know and—"

"Dobe."

He snapped his mouth shut and turned his head to regard the other.

"It's fine, you did what I asked which is more than I could have expected from anyone else."

For some reason that hurt; it felt a little like rejection.

Naruto blinked up at his friend wondering what those words meant and what Sasuke was trying to imply. If he had more of an expression on his face Naruto would have been able to tell, but aside from the soft regard—which really could be a side-affect from their shared friendship and his relief at both his and the baby's wellbeing—the face was un readable. _Maybe… maybe he really only asked me out of trust… and why should it bother me if that's true?_ Naruto knew the answer to his own question, he just really didn't want to deal with it.

He wanted to share his epiphany with Sasuke, that and he really just wanted to go home and sleep beside him again, but he wasn't certain if that would be well received or not. The last time they were in that bed together they had been… well preoccupied with not sleeping. Naruto blamed his hormones for the hurt and pushed all thoughts of it aside. _It doesn't matter, I love him and that's enough. It doesn't have to get mushy, or weird, nothing has to change at all._

Except, a part of him really wanted it to.

"I'll go and get Tsunade, she said when you woke up you could leave, but I'd rather have her check you over first." His eyes darted down to Naruto's stomach a moment and the hurt turned to indignation.

"I can tell you that, the baby's just fine." Naruto snapped, perhaps more viciously then he'd intended to but he was at his wits end. Sasuke paused in his motion to stand giving him a confused look before completing his ascent and turning away from him.

"You'll excuse me if I'd like a medical opinion."

"No I won't. I'm telling you, its fine."

"Hn." Was the parting shot as he exited the room and Naruto cursed loudly throwing his pillow at the door.

"Fucking Uchiha… only concerned with my reproductive capabilities… Fucker… see if I care. Ass-hole." He continued to grumble until Tsunade arrived.

"Well, I am glad to see you among the living once more, Naruto." She said with a strained smile. "Though I would appreciate it if you kept these stunts down to a minimum."

"Hey I didn't ask Itachi to grab me!" Naruto snapped, holding his arms to the side as his belly was again molested by glowing hands. This he was getting disconcertingly accustomed to as well. "I was just enjoying the day and I was still in the damned village, so—"

Tsunade bopped him on the head, cutting him short. "I'm aware of the particulars brat."

"Then why are you lecturing me, hag?" And no that was not a whine. "I'm tired, emotionally messed up, hungry as hell, and I feel guilty to boot!" He really hadn't meant to say all that but it got him a compassionate look and a kiss to his forehead. That and the lecture ceased so, maybe it had been worth it.

"Fine, fine, you're off the hook for now." She conceded with a smile, "Though when you're feeling better we will need to discuss the details of this new seal on Kyuubi as well as what you can remember."

Sasuke piped up then, "I can give you that report."

"I understand your need to coddle him, Uchiha, but this needs to be done." Tsunade shot back and Sasuke tensed further.

"I have already told you of the events, and he has already discussed with me what he remembers I see no need to have him relive it—"

"Uh, Hello? I'm still awake here! Mind not talking about me like I'm not?" Naruto snapped. Both arguing parties turned to face him with matching looks of irritation. _Geeze, the baby elephants are spawning in rectal cavities today aren't they?_

"Naruto, you need to come back so that we can be certain that this new seal has no holes. Jiraiya is coming up to help with the examination."

Instant panic.

"No, he can't find out about the baby!" Oh, god he'd never live it down if the news didn't kill the old pervert on the spot.

"Do you think I'm stupid?" Tsunade asked, cuffing him lightly—very lightly for her—upside the head. "I would prefer to keep him among the living, as irritating as he is…"

Naruto chuckled. "Yeah… me too." His words were matched by her smile and for the first time in a long while, he felt warmed by his quazi mother figure. It was nice to feel comfortable in her presence again, and to feel lightened by her voice and words.

"So, since we are in agreement, I'll keep him from poking around, we'll get this settled and add it to the list." The woman gave him a large smile crossing her arms over her ample chest and Naruto shook his head sighing.

"So, you were making a list. Sai owes me lunch."

"List?" Sasuke, he'd forgotten the ass-hole in the moment of emotional reunion, asked in his usual clipped manner. Naruto frowned at him but answered anyway.

"Because my… condition… is due to Kyuubi, we need to monitor the baby's growth and record it so that the Council can't accuse the baby of being Kyuubi's escape plan and trying to either kill it, me, or lock us up for being possessed." Naruto shrugged lifting his arms up. "It's been a pain in the ass really, what with Sakura and the Hag poking at me everyday—" Tsunade's hand on his shoulder stopped his tirade and looking up he found her expression somber and not on him.

_Huh… what is…_ Turning in the same direction Naruto nearly swallowed his tongue. Sasuke, always pale to begin with, was ashen his eyes wide and form tense. "…er… Sasuke?"

"…hy?"

"Huh?"

"…..y….d…."

"_Huh? _Speak up, butt-head I can't understand you when you mumble!" Geeze was Sasuke taking lessons from Shion or what?

Black eyes snapped up in a glare before flickering to crimson. Naruto jumped and pushed back a bit, letting out a nervous chuckle. _Fuck he's pissy! What the hell?_ "Eh-heh, no need for that…"

"Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you warn me about this before…" Sasuke broke off on a snarl standing and stomping over to the far wall to punch it. "Damn it! Fucking Dobe!"

"Now wait just a damned minute!" He was not going to put up with this shit. "Baby elephants in rectums or not, I do not have to listen to this shit! I didn't tell you because it's none of your damned business!"

Tsunade didn't even try to stop him as he rose from the bed and stalked over to the raven haired man. He'd only just reached out to use the nearest shoulder to spin him around, when Sasuke did it for him, his grip painful on his wrist. "Not my business?"

It was hiss of sound, more like a snarled whisper, and the anger and hurt in those eyes were more than apparent. "You are carrying my progeny, and you think that its possible death is _none of my business?_" Sasuke's free hand snatched the front of his shirt and yanked him forward. It was clear that he was itching for a fight, and Naruto was more than ready to give him an ass kicking.

He confuses the hell out of him, runs away and lies to him, then knocks him up and leaves again, then yells at him, makes him fall in love with his cold, prickly self, and then has the nerve to be angry at him when he's not feeling good? _So… it was only for the sake of his heir after all… but I already knew that… I already knew that!_

It didn't stop the hurt.

Snarling back he fisted the Uchiha's shirt right back bringing their faces so close their breath mingled, sour and bitter from sleep. It would have been perfect for kissing, well the sour breath aside it would have been, except he really didn't feel like kissing the ass-hole right now.

"Damn straight it's none of your _fucking business!" _Naruto's statement caused those eyes to narrow further and the fist in his shirt front to shake. Good, he wanted to hurt him right now. Pissing him off would work just fine though. "Because you tasked me with making sure that _wouldn't happen!_"

Sasuke jerked a bit eyes widening and the shaking stopped. "… wh…"

That did nothing to calm him though and so, looking down, his eyes burning in humiliating wetness, Naruto shoved Sasuke hard, enjoying the painful sounding thump he made when he collided with the wall. "You said you trusted me to take care of your child while you were away! So why the fuck should I have told you _anything?_ It was my problem to worry about_ not _yours!"

The tears dried up with the anger and he lifted his head to glare into Sasuke's face, now looking rather shocked and continued to yell. God it felt good to do that again.

"Don't you remember, bastard, or were you just spouting shit to get me to agree with you?" It was a low blow, probably wrong of him, but the hurt inside, the anger at being accused of being weak and purposefully spiteful ate up the guilt, even as that face took on a stricken quality, one that was certain to morph into unhindered rage if he knew his teme, he felt nothing but satisfaction.

"Okay, that's enough." Tsunade stepped between them, blocking his view of the Uchiha completely. He jerked, suddenly feeling a little panicked at Sasuke being out of his sight, but that only made him more pissed. "Spats are healthy but when you start aiming for tender spots, then you're just being stupid."

"Hn." Naruto turned and flopped back on the bed, pulling the covers up to his chin. Inside he felt the flicker of the baby's chakra and pulled closer still. _I still have this. It's fine if he never returns my feelings, I have the baby and that's all I need…_

"Naruto." Tsunade sounded aggravated. Damn, and things were so nice moments before.

"Stupid Sasuke…"

She must have heard his mutter as she sighed and her fingers brushed his hair gently for a moment before letting the issue go. "You can go as soon as you eat something. Just rest up and no fighting, I mean it not even training, for a week."

"Bah! Kill-joy…"

"Brat." It was affectionate and it soothed some of the hurt, but then she was gone and all that remained was the awkward silence from before.

_I'm really sick of this too…_

**-3-**

The walk back home was, in a word, icy. Sasuke was still in a mood, his scowl not one he was using to express the need for a fight, or as an excuse to be anti-social. It was the look that gave Naruto bright neon warning signs to, 'shut the hell up.' He might be reckless but he was in no way suicidal, so he didn't attempt to break the frigid atmosphere. It didn't help that they were accosted by people Sasuke seemed to know but Naruto was clueless as to their identity.

_ "Boss!" A rather sharp voice cut through the air and startled the two currently freezing in arctic temperatures of moodiness. Sasuke froze and turned slowly glaring behind at the approaching figures. Sai was walking beside a blond with really sharp teeth, he appeared to be the one who spoke out as his hand was raised, behind him was a girl who looked like she had problems brushing out one side of her red hair, and the last was a really big guy. The group was tied up with another Anbu member._

_ The three were clearly Ninja from the way they carried themselves, even though they wore no defining symbol and were guarded by Anbu like criminals. Naruto wondered why they would require such heavy protection, or guards, when they seemed all right by him, but couldn't voice anything before the blonde had caught up with a chuckle and Sai had regarded him._

_ "Ah, good to see you awake tiny penis."_

_ "Jealousy isn't healthy, Sai." Naruto smiled back. He would have missed the banter and probably would have enjoyed the verbal sparring had his mood not been so dower, but it was, so he was a bit curt._

_ "You _want _a small dick, man?" The blonde asked looking mildly disturbed._

_ "Naw, he just wants one, period." Naruto responded, his arms angled behind his head in a relaxed pose. "He pays so much attention to mine… I mean, why else would he comment on it?"_

_ "So you're admitting that its tiny?" The blonde now seemed amused and Naruto scowled._

_ "What? Of course not, my dick is normal god-damn it!" Naruto bristled and shot his arm out to point at Sai before the other could cause more problems by speaking up. "Not a single word, Sai."_

_ "Yes, but if you recall I have seen you naked…"_

_ "Oh, for the—"_

_ "Oh really, so he would know." The blonde began laughing, and Naruto focused on him, wondering how angry Tsunade would be if he tackled the fuck-head when the girl finally broke rank and ran up._

_ "Sasuke-sama, what's wrong?" She passed by him completely and latched onto Sasuke, or she was planning to, and Naruto bristled all over. _Sasuke-what now?_ Turning in a dazed sort of shock, he watched as the red-head stopped just shy of touching the Uchiha—so, she wasn't as stupid as she looked, pity that—and stared up at him in loving concern._

_It was like Sakura all over again._

_ Naruto's mood darkened further as her words and the blonde's earlier title came back to mind. This was his new team. It almost made him sick to his stomach. He had a Sakura wanna-be, a blonde, and a big silent guy. It was a physical chest pain that made him step back a bit, his lip curled in a detestable smile. "Woah, looks like you got a new fan-girl, Teme."_

_ Sasuke jerked a bit at the tone, his eyes still spelling death to him, though he was still reacting to the bitter sneer that colored Naruto's words._

_Jealous? Yes, he was and he could deal with that._

_ "What is that supposed to mean?" Sasuke asked slowly, obviously angered, it made the red-head step back a pace. It was too bad she was so smart, it would have been better if she was stupid and received Sasuke's wrath along with him._

_ "What do you think it means, bastard?" He returned on a snarl. Everything was just falling apart around them, and Naruto knew how to solve it, but Tsunade had forbidden him from fighting. Usually this would not have deterred him, but seeing as he already had to deal with her in regards to the seal, he really didn't feel up to testing her patience with stupid stunts. For example; beating the tar out of one stuck up bastard._

_ "I don't know dobe, maybe you can enlighten all of us since you seem so open and comfortable with everyone."_

_ "What the fuck does that mean you prissy, shit-head?" His shoulders had hunched up and his hands had gone numb with how tightly he was clenching his fists. _One hit, just one and I'll be Happy, Happy, Happy!

_ "What do you think it means, _tiny penis_?" Sasuke's voice was a poor mimicry of Sai and Naruto jerked back understanding all at once what Sasuke was implying, and not liking it one bit._

_ "Okay, No! Don't even go there you prickly, bastard! Sai walked in on me when I was taking a damned shower!"_

_ "Sakura walked in actually, I was just standing behind her when she left the door open." Sai filled in helpfully._

_ "Oh. Sakura, huh?" Sasuke was sounding deadlier by the second. The Red-head had completely stepped aside and was now watching them with an expression of hesitant awe. Seemed, she'd never seen the Uchiha square off against an equal before. Damn, and Sasuke looked best when his feathers were all ruffled._

_ "Yes, Sakura! Who else would come barreling in to a closed bathroom to inform me that," here he paused to jump an octave in imitation of the girl, "Sasuke isn't a missing Ninja, he was on a mission the whole time!"_

_ Sasuke blinked slowly, eyes unreadable and Naruto only became angrier for it. "Not that, that's any of your damned business Mr. I-have-a-different-girl-for-every-day-of-the-month-even-leap-year-february!"_

_ "Naruto…" Sasuke was warning him, which of course he was going to ignore. If Sasuke struck him first, he'd be defending himself and would therefore not be blamed for the fighting. Of course, logically he knew Tsunade wouldn't be that understanding, but still it seemed rational in his mind. Besides they were both itching for it and until they had a chance to knock the snot from each other, he doubted they could move passed this._

_ Sadly, it seemed someone did not understand this simple fact of life, as the blonde with really pointy teeth stepped up between them, back to Sasuke—damn he was brave, or incredibly stupid—and got up into Naruto's personal space. "Hey, so you're the great Fishcake Whirlpool!"_

_ "Huh?"_

_That was random._

_ "Damn, well no wonder Karin was acting so uncharacteristically feminine. She wants to rape your boy there. Still thinks she can win when he's so totally gay it hurts."_

_ "Hey! Speak for yourself you H2O retard!" The red-head, Karin was apparently her name, screeched. "Sasuke-sama is perfect just the way he is!"_

_ "Yeah perfectly homo-sexual." Suigetsu laughed cruelly, hardly glancing at her from over his shoulder. In fact, it was like neither actually tried to make eye-contact at all. It was clear neither were particularly fond of the other. "I had a better chance with him than you did."_

_ "Fuck you!"_

_ "Sorry, I don't swing vapid bitch, thanks."_

_ "I'LL SHOW YOU VAPID-BITCH YOU COCK-SUCKING WATER FLOOZY!"_

_ Naruto blinked, anger mostly forgotten as he watched the fight that had yet to get physical, like some demented form of tennis. One volley expertly returned in a never ending cycle. It was almost entertaining._

_ "They do this often?" He asked the Anbu beside him, and he could have sworn that fake grin was more strained than usual._

_ "Oh yes, all the time."_

_ "Suigetsu." Sasuke said calmly, and the fighting broke off like a light switch. It was rather impressive and Naruto would have whistled had he not still been angry with the ass._

_ "Yeah, yeah, shut up, I know." Suigetsu waved a hand flippantly. The fact that this was a usual occurrence baffled him slightly. "But, how she can keep at this after watching you freak out over this guy's safety, and do those creepy inner grin things whenever you thought of him, is a little annoying. I mean, it's farely obvious that you're—"_

_ "If you wish to keep your life you will shut up, Suigetsu." Sharingan impressed the threat a little more forcefully and Naruto blinked at the balls the blonde showed when he simply smiled a shark's grin at him._

_ "Well, mustn't keep you too. You know, the reunion and all, couldn't enjoy it too much in hospital right?"_

_ Sasuke glared and turned from him with a noiseless huff, most of his previous anger gone as Karin continued to yell in his ear. _

_ "Just what are you implying?"_

_ "Sex, of course." Suigetsu responded picking at his ear—the one that was probably deaf from the girl's constant yelling into it._

_ "Why the hell would you even think that? Sasuke would never—"_

_ "Exactly why we should let them be now. So they can both work out their obvious tensions on each other and be more pleasant company to be around." That shark's smile found him and those pale eyes locked with his as he finished. "Can't be healthy for either to start a fist fight in their condition, they just left the hospital after all."_

_Holy shit._

_ Naruto felt a little more than impressed when it became clear that Suigetsu had just played them all in an attempt to defuse the fight. He knew damned well who he was, and he knew not to say what he had, he'd done it on purpose. _Damn, he is sly… _Naruto made a mental note to track the guy down when he didn't have an elephant-in-rectum Sasuke with him. _

_ Sasuke turned back and Suigetsu lifted his hands in a peaceful gesture. "Shutting up, see?" He then proceeded to pretend and zipper his lips closed._

_ "Hn." They were busy having a face off when the red-head turned to him, her mouth set in an assessing pout._

_ It was the first time since arriving that she really seemed to take any notice of him and Naruto really wasn't certain what, or rather how, he felt about the girl. She was obviously a rival that he could grasp, but how much of one truly? Sakura had tried much of the same tactics on the Uchiha before and had gotten nowhere. With that in mind, Naruto met her gaze head on, aware that she would probably start insulting him now._

Well I'm carrying his kid so she can just back off.

_ "You're rather plain. Nothing really special, he only chose you for convenience you know." Her words hit a nerve; a frayed insecurity that he hadn't completely laid to rest yet and it caused him to snap back with a little more venom than usual. _

_ "And you look like the bride of Frankenstein." Naruto shrugged casually, hoping she couldn't see the hurt she had actually caused him. "Seems we both have problems."_

_ "What?"_

_ "Enough!" Sasuke snapped pushing passed the irate female and grabbing Naruto's wrist harshly, those dark eyes shooting a glare Sai's way before tugging Naruto forward. "Tsunade said you need bed rest, so we're leaving."_

_ "Oh. Right. _Bed-rest… _of course…" Suigetsu shot casually, and Naruto choked on the barbed comment he was just starting to form at Sasuke's treatment of him. He could damn well walk without being dragged and who was he to tell him what he could and couldn't do? But that horrid implication was enough to halt the words in his esophagus. "Well, don't let us keep you. Good luck Naruto, he's been sexually frustrated for weeks!"_

_ Sasuke jerked him forward by the arm, nearly causing him to bite his own tongue off, and luckily that freed it from the roof of his mouth. "Hey, stop tugging on me, ass-wipe!"_

_ "Then move your ass, Dobe."_

_ Suigetsu snickered behind them as Karin turned her disappointment and anger on him, and Naruto caught Sai's comment just as Sasuke yanked them around the corner of the street. "Not too rough Uchiha, he is in a delicate condition!"_

_Sai was so going to get it for that._

Maybe I can get Sakura to help with that…_ He didn't care how much she denied it, he knew they were screwing, or at least thinking of doing so, and so she had ways of making him regret those words. Already plotting the emotionally challenged boy's demise, he glanced up at the other dark-haired, emotionally stunted male still attached to his arm._

_ "Hey, could you not dislocate…" Naruto cut himself short when he saw the dark tinge to the edge of Sasuke's ear and the back of his neck. "… uh… Sasuke, are you—"_

_ "Shut up, Naruto." It was the anguished tone the words were spoken in, not the words themselves that made him comply. They continued to walk in uncomfortable silence and Naruto frowned down at his dusty toes. Now he was even more confused by Sasuke. _

It didn't make any sense to him. Sure the comments about Sasuke being worried or thinking about him could easily be brushed aside as concern for his progeny and nothing more, since the bastard obviously didn't trust him as much as he'd claimed to, but his reaction to the teasing was odd. Sasuke didn't react to comments that were blatantly untrue or over-the-top. He would just give them a blank stare, snort a signature, 'hn' and that would be it.

That was so far from what had actually happened that Naruto was at a loss on how to react. Sasuke had gotten defensive and snappish, and had then blushed—rather severely—at Sai's comment on taking it easy. _What the hell does that mean?_

His irritation was at an all time high, had been since he'd woken up and had to deal with the prickly Uchiha who seemed in one of his Avenger moods. Sasuke was certainly an unpredictable being. Sure, Naruto had gotten rather adept at predicting the bastard's moods and actions, he could certainly tell when the other was spoiling for a fight, but then he'd pull one of these emotional one-eighty's for no reason Naruto could comprehend and leave him utterly lost. _Maybe he needs to get laid…_

The thought made him blush as both memory and the emasculating realization that he wasn't averse to helping with that, crashed through him. _Damn it! The bastard hasn't been back a week, I've barely realized that I want him… that way… and I'm already thinking this?_ Well, to give himself a break, he was a healthy, albeit pregnant, male and really, that was normal. Besides which, if he was honest with himself the only thing that made his relationship with Sasuke different from the close friendship they shared before his epiphany, was the sex. Hell, he'd come to terms with the whole thing was because of the fact that, aside from the physical—which had really been nice he'd have to admit—nothing between them had or would change. That said, yeah, sex wasn't so abstract a thought.

Expected, really.

_Besides,_ Naruto thought with a pout, _he jumped me mere hours after returning last time. At least I had the grace to wait a week._ He conveniently ignored the fact that he had been unconscious the whole time and really couldn't take credit for that.

"You coming in?" Avenger, the elephant-in-rectum-ninja, asked still as pissy as ever and Naruto froze in the process of removing his shoes to glare. 'That a 'no', Dobe?"

"Okay, seriously, who crawled up your ass and died?" Naruto snapped stepping back and crossing his arms over his chest. "Because the PMS-ing, princess gig is getting _really_ old, and its starting to piss me off."

"You're the only one with those kinds of problems Uzumaki."

Naruto flinched, both from the low-blow and well as from the use of his last name. Sasuke was purposefully aiming to hurt him, he knew the other was doing it, not to be spiteful and cruel so much as he was just being defensive. He could understand it, but he couldn't get why. What had he done to deserve that? _Nothing, that's what! I don't deserve this and he can just shove this whole situation up his prissy Uchiha-repressed ass!_

Now, if he were a good man like his father, or a wise man like Iruka; hell, if he were a dispassionate man like Kakashi even, he would have taken the 'high-road. He would have met Sasuke's eyes calmly, forgiven him and walked on in leaving Sasuke to suffer his own callousness without inflicting any pain the idiot wasn't causing himself already. But, he was not Minato Namekaze, Iruka Umino, nor Kakashi Hatake. He was Naruto Uzumaki, and Naruto perpetually shot himself in the foot and made loud obnoxious statements and did everything with a flare that guaranteed that even if he was hated he would still be remembered.

He would never disappear.

That said, Naruto, 'cutting-his-nose-off-to-spite-his-face' as Iruka would say, slammed his foot back into his shoe and pulled back from the entryway to the place he was starting to know as and call 'home.'

"I can see when I'm unwanted. Sorry for bothering you." He pulled even further back glaring at Sasuke and trying to impress his hurt into him with that alone.

"Dobe…" Sasuke practically sneared as though Naruto was more effort than he was worth and it made him bristle further. Jumping onto the most irrational and hurtful thought he could, Naruto spun on him, and emotionally lashed out.

"Let me guess, you're pissy because you wanted to bring your slut—er, _sorry_," it was clear he was anything but, "I meant your 'fangirl' here." He delighted in the narrowing of dark eyes and pressed forward. "You want to bring her over? Am I in the way, Uchiha?" He spit each word out like it was an acidic poison, and they were. He knew better than that, knew that wasn't the case, but he was hurt, irritated and now Sasuke had opened the way for painful accusations and he never backed out of a fight, even one as self-destructive as this.

He would give Sauske a matching wound; a twin for his own, and maybe then the ass would remember why he shouldn't say certain things, and with that horrid idea in mind, Naruto thundered on, saying the things he knew would cut deep and ache for days.

"I get it, really! You could have just said so, not like I don't have a place of my own. I don't need anyone, I'm used to being alone, no big adjustment there." He thought he saw Sasuke flinch at that, and the nasty excitement he felt at that made him feel gratified and slightly ill and it only made his words even more bitter. "Though, someone should really warn her of your fucking, stuck-up temper, your abandonment issues, and that brother complex!"

Sasuke's fist was flying before the sentence had fully completed and Naruto expected it, even relished in it and didn't even try to avoid it. He let it land partially for the guilt he felt at saying it at all, but mostly it was because he wanted to be hit.

As messed up and masochistic as it sounded, this was what he considered normal for him. No, he didn't want to get hit for no reason at all, and he certainly didn't want to start some kinky, abuse session with Sasuke, but sparing had always been their thing, and when they argued nine times out of ten, they tussled/wrestled/fought to relieve the stress. More than sweet confessions and stolen kisses, he knew Sasuke's fists. Their straight forward and awkward sentiments were easily understood and accepted. Because of that, he was aware that the blow—though angry—had been slightly pulled. _Probably on account of the baby…_ That didn't bother him so much anymore, not really. He had deserved the hit, and at least Sasuke cared about _something_ in conjunction with Naruto.

"Shut your fucking mouth."

Yes, that low growl was definitely anger.

Spitting out the blood from his split lip, Naruto smirked at Sasuke, still in a rather self-destructive mood, and snidely mocked, "Sorry, I'm not like your little "replacement team", _Sasuke-sama_," the jibe caused Sasuke to twitch and his pupils to dilate. He wasn't certain but he thought that meant that the ass either liked that, a lot, or loathed it. Considering the egotistical and hubris nature all Uchiha's tended to have, he was betting it was the former. _Probably gets a power high from that. _Ignoring the reaction Naruto continued with his tirade. "So, you can just shove your insecurities up your diamond-making butt-hole!"

Naruto was leaning forward and was expecting to get hit or tackled, so the sudden impact with the ground was expected, but the lack of pain compounded by the fact that Sasuke hadn't moved never-mind stepped forward, was momentarily baffling. He blinked, a little startled until the usual tingle of numbness made itself known, and just like that the fight left him.

"Fuck you…" Naruto mumbled, no longer looking at Sasuke and "not-pouting" at the dirt. "… in the ass."

His words brought the brush of red fur, the nuzzling of a wet nose, lap of a warm tongue, and a contented coo. Naruto slumped in defeat flopping backward until he was staring up at the sky, wondering why he'd expected anything less. "I had hoped she'd eaten your confused little ass back in that cave…"

The fox just stepped up and onto his chest to nuzzle his face. If the canine could purr, Naruto was certain the fluffy-bastard would have been doing it. Sighing, Naruto gave up and sullenly muttered, "… guess I gave her too much credit…"

_~Why should I do you any favors?~ _Kyuubi's voice in his mind was slightly startling after the extended silence, but like with the fox, he really couldn't say he was surprised.

_Maybe because it's not me he's after but the traces of you he can sense? _It made perfect sense to him as he lay there, eyes closed as the animal bathed his face in obvious joy at seeing him again. _That can't be gratifying to your ego…_

_~Can't fault it for good taste.~_ Now she just sounded smug. _~Just stupidity, which matches your own well.~_

_ I hate you._

_ ~Back at you, Human.~_ It was probably meant to be insulting but the lack of bite made it almost affectionate, making it obvious that she was still tired from the whole ordeal. Naruto almost wished he could recall what exactly had happened but knew that it would slowly come back to him—probably by way of nightmares, it had with the memories of attacking Orochimaru and Sakura after all—and he'd be trying to suppress them again.

_Story of my life…_ Naruto was brought out of his musings by a sudden change in altitude. "Woah!" Blue eyes flew wide and his arms reached out to steady his balance and wound up wrapped around tensed shoulders. Unsurprisingly, he found himself in Sasuke's arms with the Uchiha glaring down at the fluffy-one in a manner that was reminiscent of that time after their mission to the Waterfall Village. The bizarre and honestly concerning rivalry they seemed to have was seriously starting to unnerve him as long moments seemed to pass while the beast and the crazy-Uchiha (that was probably a redundant description but whatever) glared each other down, apparently communicating without words. Needless to say, he was tired of being held like some civilian girl in the front yard of his…er… Sasuke's house, and so he made his sentiments known.

Loudly.

"Can we finish this pissing contest later?"

"Hn." Sasuke shifted, pulling him closer and the fox whined at them but stayed put when Sasuke gave it another look before maneuvering them inside. _Holy hell, they were talking mentally…_Naruto could do nothing but blink for several long seconds while Sasuke toed off his shoes and stepped up onto the floor of the house.

"Okay, how do you and Kyuubi do that?"

"Do what?" Sasuke snapped. It seemed he was insulted to be compaired to the bitch, but then again maybe it was left over pissy-ness from his mental battle with the fox.

"Make the fluffy-bastard listen?"

Silence reigned for a while, dark eyes contemplative as anger and tension slowly leeched away at the neutral topic of discussion. "… because," Sasuke began, "He knows when he's outmatched." And that was it.

Well, that was cryptic.

Naruto was going to complain because that was insanely unfair, if he knew of a way to get the fox to stop pissing on him then he had a right to know as the usual piss-victim, but was cut short as Sasuke changed the topic of discussion yet again. "Now I have to do laundry and you need to bathe."

With that, he walked into the house, unimpressed by the rearranged furniture which at least cleared up the question of whether the other had gone home at all over the last week, and into the bathroom.

Naruto remained silent for most of the trip, where he was placed on the toilet, and simply watched as that dark head looked about with a casual ease before picking up Naruto's spare clothes and towel. It was as though it was the most natural thing in the world for him to do, as if they always did this after returning home from a mission.

That was somehow extremely intimate. It made him feel awkward, insecure, and confused. One minute the bastard is being true to his title, the next he's being so kind it nearly hurts. Maybe it was the female hormones, or perhaps it was his baser instincts—his possessiveness coming to light or some shit—but whatever the reason Naruto found he wanted to lay some sort of claim on the other. Something more than the trust and friendship they shared; something that made their child more binding than a mere promise. Naruto shivered from the insane urge to _mark _him. To bite, bruise, and claim that pale flesh as his own. To leave hickies as Sakura had once spoken of years before, so that everyone would know with a single glance that Sasuke was taken; _his_.

Naruto shuddered, slightly frightened by his own urges and thoughts. He wanted to say that the notion was completely feminine, but he was certain that though it originated there, it was his very male pride that made it linger and he could not shake it from his mind, especially when Sasuke dropped the towels on the sink and inquired, "What are you waiting for? Strip so I can wash the clothes," Sasuke paused to give him a mocking smirk that made his insides twist and that basic desire to rise further. "Or do you need help?"

It was sneered and for some reason he recalled Sai and Sugetsu's suggestive statements. He'd assumed they were teasing and had paid it little mind not wanting to get his hopes up, but now, alone in that bathroom they had fought over in the mornings of their shared past, it didn't seem so abstract for them to be dropping hints. Without thinking, Naruto blurted out the question, the one that stripped the charade down to the main issue in moments.

"Do you like me?"

The question threw the Uchiha for a loop, as he froze mid-motion, face a complete blank. It would have been hilarious if the situation allowed it. "Ex.." Sasuke chocked off and then cleared his throat to retry, his expression morphing from shocked-blank to neutral-blank. "Excuse me?"

"Do. You. Like. Me?" Naruto enunciated clearly unimpressed and surprisingly calm now that the topic was open for discussion. "It isn't a hard question Sasuke." The retort should have been amused or even anxious given the reaction his initial question had garnered, but it was as numb as the rest of him. He had expected this, had expected it to hurt and to be nearly sick with worry. It was amusing that it was practically the opposite. He knew that by the time this conversation was over he would be hurting, but for now he was just glad there was nothing to show the other.

Dark eyes regarded him for a time before he let out a sigh. Watching, Naruto saw the mask, the tension, and the distance melt away until he was faced with the same egotistical boy he'd known his whole life. Seeing the Sasuke he remembered was a relief and the fact that the other was finally letting go of the façade they'd been tending to since his return made some of his defensive numbness ease. On the down side, that urge to own him became worse. Probably because Sasuke tended to 'disappear' randomly behind his masks leaving Naruto to deal with his fallout, and so it was an urge to capture the Sasuke he loved before he could scurry away into his prickly shell again. But, Sasuke had yet to answer him and so Naruto remained where he was and kept ahold of the numb thrumming through his veins for a little while longer.

Leaning against the wall beside him, Sasuke smirked and responded with an ease Naruto envied. "Of course I like you, Dobe." The words brought a sudden flush of warmth that was quickly stilted by the rest of his sentence, "If I hated you I wouldn't have asked you to help me with my lineage." A careless shrug that stung more sharply than his split lip, and Naruto slumped. _Should have seen that coming… I did so why did I—_

"You… you are my best friend, idiot, sort of hard not to like you when your—" The words had lost the flippant air and had become intimately truthful and Naruto was on his feet in moments before he could even think better of it, and then he was just as swiftly falling due to the fluffy-bastard's marking. This all caused Sasuke to break off his confession with a curse, catching him in his arms and pulling him close enough that Naruto could feel his heart beating. Sasuke was warm, solid, and smelled so reassuringly familiar. His whole body shivered at the contact, the comfort that simple thing caused was nearly enough to break him on the spot and he clutched at Sasuke's clothes and breathed in deep.

"Naruto?" The actual use of his name and the worry in the tone was startling and forced an awkward laugh from his lips. _When did he become so damned cute to me? And how long has his stupid smell been the one thing that makes me feel 'home'?_ Naruto asked no one and was pleased when Kyuubi didn't make some snide retort to his emotions. He shook his head and cuddled closer drinking up the way those arms tightened about him in reflex.

He was delaying the inevitable, sure. All Sasuke had admitted to was friendship, but as he had discovered through Sakura and Iruka's meddling, his friendship with Sasuke was different than most. Deeper, and far more important to him. That, more than anything gave him hope. It also burned away the numbness and made him insanely brave.

"You smell like piss." Sasuke complained, obviously attempting to ignore the intensity of the moment. It was amusing in a way after all the running he'd done avoiding his own feelings, he'd now have to catch Sasuke and make him see his own. Seemed he'd always be chasing the Uchiha in one way or another.

Maybe that statement was Sasuke's way of giving them an out, a way to ignore the whole situation, and maybe that should have warned him to leave it alone, but Naruto doubted he'd have the will to state it again, and so, following his usual trade mark of leaping before looking, Naruto leaned back—using Sasuke's bracing arms and strength to keep upright—and stared into those dark eyes that meant more to him than was healthy.

"Naruto? What's wrong with you, you're acting stranger than usual?"

He let him have it.

"I love you."

The eyes widened and Naruto watched as the pupil dilated. "What?"

"Look, I know you probably don't want to hear this, and hell I know it takes a lot to come to grips with it, but it's true. I mean, what kind of friend lets another impregnate them just because they are friends? And really what is romantic love if not a friendship love with a sexual component to it, and thinking like that I couldn't very well deny that, yeah I liked it and, you know what, I'm just going to stop talking now…" Naruto broke off when the pole-axed look on Sasuke's face only became worse the longer he spoke. _Shit… I'm going to get hit again aren't I?_

Naruto almost tried to get away and out of reach of those fists when the arms shifted, one drawing him in tighter causing his lungs to expel his breath and produced a grunt, while the other shifted up to tangle in his hair. It wasn't painful—yet, the grip definitely warned him not to move—more restricting then anything and Naruto was suddenly staring into hard, narrowed eyes.

Oh yeah, this was going to hurt.

It would figure that even being turned down would result in a heated fist-fight with them.

"Sasuke, look—" A sharp tug to his hair cut him short and suddenly Sasuke was talking, _breathing_, on his lips.

"No. I don't care if you've changed your mind, and I don't care if you're certain or not." It was a hiss that made his stomach knot and his toes to curl and Naruto doubted he had enough blood in his head to reply to the demand clearly written on the Uchiha's face. "I'm not letting you take that back, Naruto." He leaned closer still until Naruto was cross-eyed attempting to stay focused, and the lips scraped against his with the next words and his body ignited. "You are _mine._"

Lips crashed down upon his own, still sloppy and lacking in any form of finesse but the heat, desire and persistence made it stimulating all the same, and Naruto was looping his arms around Sasuke, his own fingers gripping black strands, not willing to be the only one trapped and dominated, and shoved his tongue into Sasuke's mouth. _No, you are mine Sasuke._ Naruto thought with a grunt as Sasuke's legs pushed between his own for greater contact and Naruto cursed the literal numbness that kept his legs from wrapping around those driving hips, and pulled at Sasuke's hair until their lips separated only enough for most breath to bathe their skin and he returned the sentiment aloud.

"_Mine._" And if the word had a low undertone of an inhuman growl, Sasuke didn't complain.

**A.N. Right so, this should have been out ages ago, but my life happened and.. yeah. My Beta reader also got swamped by life, so this is not fully edited. Sorry for everything and I will try and finish this monster before much longer. Thank you for waiting and please review if you all aren't too pissed at me.**


End file.
